


E o futuro não veio

by anadiadorim



Series: E o futuro não veio [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 132,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anadiadorim/pseuds/anadiadorim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry descobre que tem uma madrinha, mas essa novidade não traz felicidade...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ava Sheppard

" **A alegria e o sofrimento são inseparáveis**

 **como compassos diferentes da mesma música**."

Herman Hesse

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Desde que soube que conheceria seu afilhado, sim, depois de tantos anos, Ava não se conteve em si de felicidade. O filho de Lily, sua melhor amiga, agora era um rapazinho de 15 anos que, disse Sirius, era inteligente, com um coração de ouro e tinha os olhos da mãe.

 

Na calçada do Largo Grimmauld Place, em frente aos números 11/13, ela sorriu ao ver o número 12 aparecer de forma mágica entre os espaços. Entrou e logo apareceu seu querido Sirius, com um sorriso maravilhoso, que logo a abraçou, que logo a beijou. – Minha querida Ava... esse será um dia excelente... venha, venha conhecer o Harry, ele não sabe que você viria...

 

-Sirius, ele não sabe nem que eu existo, não é? – ela perguntou de maneira um tanto dolorosa. – Quer dizer, você não contou a ele... contou?

 

-Bom, Ava... não saberia nem por onde começar. Gostaria de contar a ele com você ao meu lado, assim a história fica completa... que acha?

 

-Sem problemas... só espero que ele não fique chateado. Eu ficaria, se fosse comigo. – respondeu com tristeza.

 

-Ora, vamos... Ele está na cozinha, o almoço já vai começar. Molly está fazendo algo especial. Os Weasley estão quase todos aqui.

 

Ava riu – Quem diria que eles teriam tantos filhos...

 

Ele a puxou pelo braço delicadamente e foram se encaminhando por um corredor estreito. A bruxa olhava tudo com interesse, fazia muito tempo que não colocava os pés naquela casa. O quadro da mãe de Sirius começou a gritar: - Quem ousa entrar na minha casa, quem é esta?

 

Porém, por um instante, o quadro fica em silêncio e murmura: - Hum.. Ava Wezen Sheppard... há quanto tempo... puro-sangue, a prometida... Futura primeira dama...

 

Ava gelou com aquelas palavras e Sirius a puxou para mais adiante, onde já se podia ouvir o burburinho de vozes animadas.

 

Sirius abriu uma porta e vários rostos se voltam para eles. Ava sorriu para todos, um pouco nervosa, mas muito feliz. Observou vários cabelos vermelhos e seus olhos recaem para um rapazinho de cabelos pretos, olhos verdes, de óculos. “A cara do pai... é o James! Mas os olhos... Lily...”

 

_“Posso segurá-lo, Lily? – pediu a amiga, com olhar enternecido ao bebê que choramingava levemente. – Sim, carregue o Harry... mas cuidado com a cabecinha...”_

 

-Pessoal, essa é Ava, Ava Wezen Sheppard, uma grande amiga...er... e sua madrinha, Harry!

 

-Madrinha? Desde quando? –pergunta Rony, com a boca cheia de torta.

 

-Uma Sheppard?? – Arthur engasga e Molly enrusbece.

 

-Uau, que gata – comenta Fred e George entre eles, sorrindo abertamente.

 

-Como assim, Sirius? Como Harry nunca soube disso? Ou sabia, Harry? – indagou Hermione, franzindo o cenho.

 

-Que legal, agora tem madrinha também! – disse Ginny eufórica.

 

Todos observam de Harry a Ava, de Ava a Sirius. Ela se aproxima do seu afilhado e o envolve em seus braços, um tanto desajeitada. Harry olhou para seu padrinho interrogativamente. – Ora, não houve um bom momento para contar antes. Lembra, Harry, que, ao fugir com o hipogrifo, o que eu lhe disse? Que iria buscar um tesouro, que poderia estar perdido... – e ele sorriu - mas eu tinha esperanças! Essa é sua madrinha, mas toda história contarei depois do almoço... – acrescentou sério. - Estou faminto!

 

Molly indicou para o casal os lugares vagos na mesa. Arthur começou a se servir, observando atentamente a convidada.

 

Ava sabia que todos a olhavam, mas permaneceu quieta. Sirius, um tanto constrangido, tagarelou sobre sua família – Ava vem de uma família rica e tradicional, igual a minha... não, igual aos Malfoy, talvez.

 

Harry a observava. Achou sua madrinha muito bonita, de porte aristocrático, porém sem arrogância. Ela lembrou Narcissa, mãe de Draco Malfoy. Ava era loira, cabelos longos e sedosos, olhos azuis e muito pálida.

 

 _“Você não tem ninguém, Harry! Ninguém te ama, você é horrível, esquisito e idiota! – gritou Dudley a plenos pulmões.”_ O bruxinho se encolheu a mesa, desconfiado.

 

-Minha família não se iguala aos Malfoy – disse por fim, fazendo todos da mesa se calarem – Os Sheppard eram mais ricos, antes da decadência. Lembram disso, Sr. e Sra. Weasley?

 

-Sim, claro, Srta. Sheppard. – disse Molly muito vermelha - Lembro também, perdoe-me, que eram muito amigos de Você-sabe-Quem!

 

-Molly! – Arthur a repreendeu – Não falemos disso.... que desagradável...

 

-Ora, Arthur, quero saber qual é a opinião da Srta., visto que esse assunto é de conhecimento de todos...

 

-Molly, chega... – avisou aborrecido.

 

-Tudo bem, Sr. Weasley. – disse Ava friamente – Não há o que esconder. Sim, Sra. Weasley, como bem lembram, minha família era toda a serviço de Voldemort, - todos se estremecem diante desse nome – inclusive eu, até parte da minha adolescência. Mas, por causa de acontecimentos que prefiro não comentar, percebi o erro em que estávamos metidos. Do engano que é o bruxo das trevas. Tanto que, como participantes da primeira Ordem, devem se lembrar que eu era um auror.

 

-Oh.... – Molly se mostrou arrependida, mas alguém entrou na cozinha, fazendo Ava se levantar de felicidade.

 

-Remus! – ela foi até ele e o abraçou ternamente.

 

-Querida Ava, há quanto tempo! Você continua linda. – ele disse a mirando atentamente, com olhos cheios de lágrimas.  – Sirius, seu cachorro, você não me disse que ela estaria aqui hoje, no almoço...

 

-Ora, ora... queria que a surpresa fosse completa.

 

-Harry, ele já sabe? – Lupin olha para o garoto, que concorda com a cabeça.

 

-Logo, logo, conversaremos, Harry, sobre muitas coisas. – diz Ava sorrindo para o bruxinho. Harry nota que o sorriso dela era belíssimo, dissipando toda frieza inicial e emanando um calor agradável.

 

-Remus, sente-se e coma. – disse Molly, voltando a velha forma -  Eu pegarei mais suco de abóbora para você. Fred, pegue mais batatas. Ginny, não deixe beterraba no prato, coma tudo. Harry, meu querido, você não vai comer nada? Está tudo no prato... coma, vamos! Rony! Você já comeu demais... depois tem indigestão!

 

-Ah, mãe... só mais esse pedaço... – disse Rony faminto, comendo mais um pedaço de torta de cebola.

 

-Eu não gosto de beterraba... por que sou obrigada a comer? – bufou Ginny, furiosa, e desanimada.

 

-Olha aqui as batatas, quer um pouco, Professor Lupin? – ofereceu Fred.

 

-Eu quero também! – George se adiantou.

 

-Tome um pouco de batatas - oferecia Sirius, montando o prato de Ava. - Essa torta de cebola é maravilhosa, um pouco de suco? Tem almôndegas, também... você vai gostar. – Ela sorria e aceitava.

 

-Eu não quero mais, estou sem fome. – disse Harry a Sra. Weasley, observando atentamente Ava e Sirius. Ele estava extremamente curioso em relação a sua madrinha. E, estranhamente, se sentia confortável com a presença dela.

 

-Que bom, Ava, que voltou.. onde se hospedará? Aqui, por certo. – indagou Lupin.

 

-Ar... não sei, estou no Caldeirão Furado. Por enquanto é melhor....

 

\- Não por mim, e você sabe disso – disse Sirius – por mim você moraria comigo...

 

Ava sente enrubescer, enquanto os olhares se voltavam para ela.  – Sirius, por favor... - e rolou os olhos.

 

Lupin sorriu e Sirius fica constrangido. Molly o repreende: - Sirius, sei que é esta a sua casa, mas sabemos que, ao cedê-la para Ordem da Fênix, essa moradia passou a ser de muitas pessoas. Vejo-me no direito de querer manter certa ordem e... decência.

 

-Não se preocupe, Sra. Weasley. A _decência_ será mantida... – disse Ava, visivelmente aborrecida.

 

Um silêncio pesado instaurou-se a mesa, quebrado por talheres, pratos e copos que foram se erguendo da mesa e deslocando-se para a pia.

 

-Harry, você está no quinto ano, não é? – indaga Ava, tentando sorrir.

 

-Sim.. as aulas começam daqui a 2 semanas.

 

-Sim, eu soube... Eu darei aula em Hogwarts – um sorriso mínimo abriu-se em seu rosto.

 

-O quê?

 

Os gêmeos explodiram em alegria – Viva!! Uma professora bonita, para variar.

 

-Fred! George! Contenham-se! – berrou Molly, exasperada e envergonhada.

 

-Que matéria dará para nós, Srta. Sheppard? – questionou Hermione, curiosa.

 

-Isso é surpresa. – respondeu, mordendo um pedaço da torta.

 

-Vai ser de DCAT? – Rony estava ansioso.

 

-Não, deve ser de Adivinhação! – apostou Ginny, arrancando risos de todos.

 

-Creio que a Sibila continuará. – sorriu Ava.

 

-Ah, Prof. Lupin, o Sr. deveria também voltar... – disse Rony, engolindo mais uma batata.

 

-Rony!... – Hermione rolou os olhos.

 

-O quê?

 

-Será uma surpresa, meninos... – continuou Sheppard - E será agradável. Garanto.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Após o almoço, Sirius pediu que Harry fosse à sala com Ava. Também pediu para que Lupin os acompanhassem. O rapaz sentiu seu coração acelerar.

 

-Harry, muitas coisas devem ser explicadas. Você sabe que, por causa de diversos acontecimentos, eu fui mandado a Azkaban. E você foi morar com seus tios.

 

-Er... sim, eu sei.

 

-Bom, deixa-me contar minha parte, Sirius – disse Ava, se acomodando melhor no sofá. – Eu era muito amiga de sua mãe e de seu pai, assim como Sirius. Estudamos juntos, éramos do mesmo ano. Porém eu era da Sonserina.

 

-O quê? Como minha mãe pode ser sua amiga...!

 

-Harry, nem eu e nem sua mãe pensávamos em separação de casas... Nossa amizade vinha em primeiro lugar. Quando seus pais morreram, eu estava em uma missão, em um trabalho como auror. Sirius andava cismado com algum traidor, que pudesse entregar vocês a Voldemort. E ele estava certo. Porém, na época, Peter fez com que Sirius fosse culpado de tudo, e eu também acreditei nisso, as provas eram muito fortes.

 

“Não me pergunte como, por enquanto não contarei, mas eu sabia que Voldemort não havia morrido. Você estava aos cuidados de Dumbledore, cabendo a ele tomar uma decisão vital por você. Eu tinha que fugir, Harry...

 

-Por quê? Ele queria matá-la?

 

-Sim e não. Mas ele me persegue. Minha família foi toda dele, mas ao final meus pais se arrependeram, e nenhum deles sobreviveu. Meu irmão, Edouard, a mando do Lord, foi quem os executou. E Voldemort quer mais vingança. Se eu ficasse perto de você, Harry, ele descobriria facilmente nosso paradeiro e nos mataria. Separados, você teria bem mais chances de sobrevivência...

 

Cenas da morte de Cedric e, mais recentemente, do perigo que correra com os dementadores lhe vieram à mente. Harry franze o cenho: - Quase aquele monstro me matou, um dementador tentou me beijar! Sirius disse isso? Eu não estou seguro na casa dos meus tios...

 

-Sim, Harry, eu sei... o tempo mudou novamente. – Ava suspira fortemente. - Voldemort voltou em definitivo. Hora de nos juntarmos, em vez de separarmos...

 

-Eu seria o garoto mais feliz do mundo, - interrompeu o garoto - se soubesse que tinha padrinhos, eu não teria me sentido tão só... – murmurou Harry, tentando sufocar a emoção.

 

-Eu sinto tanto, Harry... – ela pousa o olhar sobre o garoto, sentindo uma grande afeição por ele - venha, me dê um abraço... – ela o abraçou ternamente, deixando a cabeça do rapaz repousar em seu ombro. Algumas lágrimas furtivas e tímidas escorreram no rosto de Harry. - Quando você nasceu, você foi a alegria dos seus pais. E também, lhe digo de coração, a alegria minha e do Sirius. Fazíamos planos malucos de tornar-lhe o maior bruxo do século – ela riu – o mais talentoso.

 

Lupin também riu, emocionado, e Ava o interrompeu – Não vem, não! Você dizia que ele seria o melhor professor, fazia planos também!

 

-Ainda dá tempo, após Hogwarts, quem sabe! – entusiasmou-se Sirius, muito sorridente.

 

Harry, pela primeira vez, se sentiu em uma família, a família dele. Um carinho muito grande era emanado de sua madrinha, e o garoto experimentou o amor de uma mãe.

 

Ava balançou a cabeça – É ele quem decide. Mas enfim... eu voltei, Harry, o momento foi propício. Vou te ajudar, estarei ao seu lado para o que vier. Não deixarei aquele bruxo maldito lhe maltratar mais! Basta!

 

Harry sentiu a determinação naquele olhar e teve uma imensa confiança naquela bruxa. Sabia que seu padrinho também o ajudaria em tudo, mas havia algo em Ava que ele não sabia explicar. Ele apenas percebeu que ela era uma bruxa muito poderosa.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

-Harry, o que ela contou? Por que ela sumiu durante tanto tempo? Ela realmente é sua madrinha? Sirius e ela estão namorando pra valer?

 

-Hermione, calma... assim não consigo nem me lembrar da primeira pergunta... er... o que era..

 

Ela rolou os olhos: - _Por que Ava Wezen Sheppard sumiu durante tanto tempo_?

 

-Ela disse que sabia que Voldermot não havia morrido... e que era muito perigoso, para mim e para ela, que ficássemos juntos. Ela se escondeu durante todo esse tempo...

 

-Como assim, ela sabia que ele não havia morrido? Harry, você é o menino-que-sobreviveu e ele o bruxo que se..

 

-Hermione! – Rony tinha ficado vermelho.

 

-Ei, Rony... o que foi?

 

-Na-nada...

 

-Enfim, ele, o bruxo que se escafedeu. Harry, isso está muito estranho!

 

-Tem algo aí sim, Hermione, só que ela não contou! Ela disse que contaria depois.

 

-Sua madrinha é linda, Harry. – disse Rony, com ar sonhador - Puxa, quem dera... ái! Hermione, não me soca! – resmungou o Weasley indignado.

 

-Tenha modos, Rony. Ela é madrinha de Harry. – disse altivamente.

 

-Concordo com ela, Rony. Deixa minha madrinha longe de suas observações... poxa, é como se falasse de minha mãe, ok?

 

-Oh, puxa, Harry... foi mal. Mas pensar pode, não é? – perguntou sorridente.

 

Hermione rolou os olhos e socou novamente o braço de Rony, o fazendo gemer.

 

-Harry, o que mais ela contou?

 

O garoto relatou toda a conversa que teve com sua madrinha, em presença de Black e Lupin. Hermione achou insuficiente. - Então ela conhecia sua mãe desde o colégio, que nem a gente – Harry sorriu – porém ela era da Sonserina. Puxa, como se conheceram? Como se tornaram amigas?

 

-Isso ela não disse, não entrou em detalhes.

 

A garota bufou insatisfeita. – Quando ela vier aqui, eu a interrogarei.

 

-O quê? – Exclamaram os dois garotos ao mesmo tempo.

 

-Isso é tudo muito suspeito. Tem muita história aí, garotos, e creio que devemos investigar.

 

-Acho que será mais fácil eu perguntar ao Sirius. Ele não é de guardar segredos. – argumentou Harry, pensativo.

 

-Bom, ele levou Ava de volta ao Caldeirão e, creio, que de lá sairá muito tarde... – Rony dá uma risadinha diante das palavras da bruxinha -... amanhã conversaremos com eles.

 

-Sim, Hermione.. enquanto isso, vamos jogar xadrez bruxo? – Rony disse já pulando pra debaixo da cama, retirando um caixote de madeira.

 

-Ok... vamos lá.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

-Sirius, você não pode ficar... você sabe disso...

 

Ava tentava dizer a ele, entre os intervalos dos beijos. O animago a mantinha bem aninhada em seus braços, beijando seus lábios, seu rosto, seu pescoço. Ela sentia o coração acelerar de prazer... mas tinham que parar. Antes que fosse tarde.

 

-Sirius! – e ela o empurrou pra longe, dolorosamente.

 

-Eu não me importo, sabia? – gritou em fúria - Que se dane que eu morra, eu quero você, nem que isso seja a última coisa que eu faça...

 

-Seu idiota, eu me importo! – suas lágrimas despontaram nos olhos – E você me prometeu, Sirius Black, que não forçaria nada! Prometeu!

 

Ele respirou profundamente, tentando voltar ao controle. – Sim, eu prometi... eu lembro. Mas eu te amo... tanto... desde que te vi, Ava, desde aquele dia, quando crianças... e eu nunca te terei... Não vê como isso é doloroso para mim? Como posso ficar perto de você, sem lhe tocar, beijar, e...

 

-Pára! Pára! Já discutimos isso, Sirius, um milhão de vezes... a minha situação não mudou. Será que teremos que repetir novamente as mesmas frases? As mesmas cobranças? Você aceitou ficar comigo e vivermos como se fôssemos irmãos, sem contato íntimo. – ela fecha os olhos, como se sentisse uma grande dor – Eu te amo tanto... - sussurrou – e há tantos impossíveis em nossas vidas... Sabe, eu não sei se foi uma boa idéia ficarmos juntos novamente...

 

-Não, por favor – ele a segura pelas mãos, com o coração dolorido – Perdoe-me, Ava, por favor... Sei que quase quebrei nosso acordo, perdoe-me... eu aceito as condições, eu aceito tudo para ficar com você.

 

Ela o observa com tristeza. Quando foi que o arrastou para seu abismo? Quando foi que ela teve a egoísta aceitação de mantê-lo aprisionado junto a sua própria prisão? Seus lábios formam palavras que não saem, temendo seus decretos.

 

Sirius pousa seu olhar nas mãos dela. Eram brancas, bem feitas. O braço que a continua aparentemente frágeis e delicados. Seu olhar desliza para os ombros, para o pescoço. A boca entreaberta, lábios vermelhos. Os olhos azuis borrados de lágrimas, contendo muita tristeza. Seus cabelos loiros claros deslizam com graça, alcançando os ombros, se perdendo nas costas. Cabelos que pedem carinho, olhos que necessitam de compreensão... Era tudo dele? Ele tinha direito a ela?

 

-Dumbledore achará um jeito, Ava... eu confio nele. E nós também estamos lutando por isso. Vamos achar um contrafeitiço...

 

Ela suspirou. Havia muito tempo que tinha extinguido a esperança em seu coração e agora tinha que reconstruir novamente todas as etapas da espera, com todas suas dores.

 

\- Eu não tenho muita escolha, Sirius, a não ser que isso o machuque muito. – ela pegou na mão dele, timidamente. Seus olhos estavam baixos. - Eu não tenho para onde ir, você é meu lar, o meu lugar. É com você que encontro o que procuro, no meu coração. Eu te amo, e só peço a você que não se prejudique. Isso me afetará terrivelmente, como veneno, pois mesmo que não tenhamos uma união completa, minha alma lhe pertence, só a você, e o que acontecer ao meu amado, acontecerá comigo também. E ninguém poderá mudar isso.

 

Ela o beija suavemente e se afasta, indo para a janela, observando os transeuntes.

 

-Ava... – ele se aproxima, timidamente...

 

-Está na hora de ir, querido... é melhor. Vá, amanhã irei a sua casa.

 

-Eu gostaria muito que fosse morar lá, meu amor. Tem o quarto do Regulus, está vago. Além do que, conviveria com Harry mais cedo, enquanto ele não vai a Hogwarts.

 

Ava suspirou - Vamos ver... agora vá, querido.

 

Ele lhe dá o último beijo, e se transforma em um grande cachorro preto. Ela abre a porta, observando que ninguém estava nos corredores da estalagem. Encaminham-se até a entrada, onde ela escancara a porta principal e o cachorro sai pela noite. Ava acompanha o animal sumindo numa esquina, enquanto som de uma melodia estranha e triste ressoa no ar. Logo ela reconhece como uma canção de um bêbado perdido, que se escorava numa mureta ao longe.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É minha primeira fic... espero reviews! Assim saberei se estou no caminho certo, ok?


	2. A decisão

" **Nem chega a ser útil saber o que acontecerá: é muito triste angustiar-se por aquilo que não se pode remediar**."

M.C.

* * *

 

Ava custou a dormir. Não que a estalagem tivesse acomodações ruins, e mesmo que tivesse, ela se acostumara a ter uma vida de privações por longos 14 anos. A bruxa se levantou e caminhou até a janela. Talvez quisesse ver certo cachorro negro, parado na calçada, como se a espera de sua dona. Mas não havia nada na rua, estava deserta.

 

Sentiu o vento morno do verão, o último provavelmente da estação; logo viria o outono, e estava saudosa em ver as folhas amareladas derramadas pelo chão. Viveu grande parte de sua vida adulta em uma parte da Ásia, com sua enorme variação de temperatura, sentia que necessitava da estabilidade climática do Reino Unido novamente. Como se pudesse reconstruir o que havia perdido.

 

“não devia ter voltado, que loucura...”

 

Esticou as mãos em direção a uma mesinha, onde estavam depositados uma jarra d´água e um copo. A jarra se ergueu e se inclinou, jorrando seu líquido para o copo, voltando para seu lugar inicial. O copo então se ergue e flutua para as mãos de Ava. Ela sorri: raros são os bruxos que fazem feitiços sem varinha e sua família herdara o dom, e não era algo que se contasse aos quatro ventos.

 

Após beber água, ela deita em sua cama, pensativa.

 

“melhor ter voltado, não é bom deixar pontas soltas”.

 

E pensou em Harry. Quando soube, por Dumbledore, da vida sofrida que seu afilhado suportava com os Dursley, ela quis voltar de toda forma. O velho bruxo a convenceu do contrário, com argumento irrefutável: a proteção de sangue. Não quis que Harry sofresse qualquer ameaça com suas atitudes, ficara com medo.

 

Ava se lembrou do lugar que viveu até um ano atrás, quando Sirius a encontrou. Após “peregrinar” por vários países, fugir de muitos comensais sedentos de vingança e ódio, ela encontrou o esconderijo que Dumbledore recomendara. Sentindo forças mágicas no lugar, achou o refúgio de duas velhas bruxas em um local próximo a fronteira da China com o Cazaquistão. As velhas bruxas tinham um aspecto extremamente envelhecido e Ava apostaria que tivessem mais de 150 anos; eram muito amáveis e estranhamente falavam inglês fluente. Parecia que a esperavam, e a loira adivinhou que o diretor havia avisado as anciãs. Não bombardearam a jovem com perguntas sobre sua vida ou o que uma linda bruxa estaria fazendo naqueles lugares ermos. Foi acolhida como se fosse velha conhecida.

 

O local era deserto, apenas uma tenda em meio ao nada, uma planície onde o vento soprava incessantemente. Ava podia divisar o norte, o sul, o leste e o oeste ao longe, apenas girando o corpo. Adivinhou que o inverno deveria ser extremamente rigoroso e não errou. As anciãs trouxeram para ela casacos de animais, botas de couro, quentes o suficiente para suportar a neve que viria.

 

No tempo em que ficou, construiu para si uma tenda em separado, com materiais retirados de uma floresta bem ao oeste. Não era difícil, visto que usava sua magia para cortar, transfigurar, conjurar. Percebeu que todo o trajeto deveria ser feito a pé, pois a magia presente impedia de aparatar. Isso com certeza era para proteção. As anciãs a ajudavam, fornecendo todo tipo de utensílios de uma aldeia muito distante, ao norte. Elas demoravam cerca de um mês para ir e voltar, e a jovem bruxa não entendia como tão frágeis bruxas podiam caminhar tanto.

 

Ava recebeu sua primeira coruja após 5 meses: era de Dumbledore.

 

_“Querida,_

_Espero que esteja bem. As coisas aqui estão mais calmas, mas não é prudente voltar. Creio que passará muito tempo pra isso._

_Estão havendo os julgamentos, porém muitos fugiram. O Ministério não consegue capturá-los. Uma parte fez acordo, e sairão ilesos, sinto em dizer._

_Nosso menino continua a salvo. A proteção funciona._

_Nosso amigo está preso e não há nada que possamos fazer. Não se desespere por isso._

_Aguardo resposta, e você sabe por quê._

_Abraços._

_Velho Tolo”_

Ava percebeu o cuidado da mensagem de não revelar nomes ou algo que ligasse a Dumbledore ou a ela. A bruxa observou a coruja, que esperava certamente uma resposta. Pegou seu pergaminho e sua pena, presentes das anciãs, sabendo exatamente o que Dumbledore queria que respondesse:

 

_“Querido Pai,_

_Ainda estou viva. E obrigada pelas informações._

_Jovem tola”_

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Já era tarde quando Ava despertou. Tinha adormecido, com as lembranças do seu passado povoando sua mente.

 

“8h da manhã... Droga.”

 

Tinha tomado uma decisão: iria se mudar para casa de Sirius. Aliás, Dumbledore tinha insistido nisso também, pois era mais seguro para ela. Não seria nada demais dormir no quarto de Regulus, o deixaria bem trancado.

 

Mandou uma coruja para Sirius, avisando de sua mudança e que seria à tarde. Antes, ela tinha que visitar Dumbledore e também mandara uma coruja ao diretor, pedindo permissão para tal. Esse respondeu afirmativamente logo em seguida.

 

Após se arrumar, desceu para tomar seu café. Havia muitos bruxos nas mesas, alguns com aparência bastante estranha, com barbas bastante compridas, outros com muitas tranças, ou simplesmente esquecidos da existência de pente ou escova. Outros pareciam viajantes, prontos para partir. Dois bruxos ao fundo, sentados a mesa com a penumbra os cobrindo, não tendo como Ava registrar seus rostos.

 

Uma senhora gorda e baixa, de cabelos violeta, com avental engordurado, a interpela: - Srta. Froster, gostaria de tomar seu café agora? Sente-se, temos leite, chá, torradas...

 

-Chá e torradas me parecem ótimos, Sra. Bruwn. Obrigada.

 

Sentou-se perto de um grupo curioso de bruxos, que se servia de chá e torradas com geléia. Um deles, um senhor gordo, com os botões quase a estourar do colete, lia o Profeta Diário. Ela esticou discretamente o pescoço, tentando vislumbrar algumas chamadas.

 

“Mais mentiras: Dumbledore insiste no retorno de Você-Sabe-Quem na convenção dos bruxos.”

 

Logo abaixo, uma foto mostrando o diretor discursando diante de austeros magos. Era óbvio o descrédito.

 

Outra chamada: “Fudge: precisamos manter a paz conquistada!”. Uma foto do Ministro esbravejando, batendo com o punho em sua mesa repetidamente, no Ministério.

 

Ela não conseguiu ler mais nada, o bruxo virou a página e aproximou o jornal mais para si. A senhora de cabelos cor violeta se aproximou com uma bandeja com chá, torradas e manteiga. Ava suspirou, servindo-se de chá.

 

Uma coruja adentrou o estabelecimento, indo direto para ela: era uma mensagem de Sirius:

 

_“Querida, passou bem à noite?_

_Estou felicíssimo pela sua decisão._

_Sinto muito mais uma vez por ontem à noite... Você quer que eu a acompanhe em Hogwarts?_

_Seu para sempre,_

_Padfoot”_

 

Ava sorriu e respondeu imediatamente, pegando uma pena emprestada da senhora gorda e utilizando o mesmo pergaminho:

 

“ _Meu amor, não há necessidade. Após o almoço nos encontraremos aí. Sua para sempre, AWS.”_

 

E a bruxa não percebeu os olhares sobre ela, na penumbra.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Não era a primeira vez que revia Hogwarts. Desde que retornou ao Reino Unido, há um mês, esse fora o primeiro lugar que visitou com Sirius. Naquele dia, Dumbledore a esperava, com os gestos tranqüilos, mas Ava reconheceu no olhar dele certa ansiedade. A bruxa não conteve lágrimas, abraços e beijos. Como ela o amava! Era o pai que ela precisava, que a acolhia, aconselhava, entendia. Seu próprio pai a desprezou muitas vezes, por motivos que a jovem bruxa precisava esquecer, pelo menos naquele momento.

 

Foi naquele mesmo dia que o diretor a convidou para ser professora, o que causou espanto: Ava nunca tinha dado aulas! Havia muito tempo que tinha deixado Hogwarts, apesar de sempre estar lendo e se atualizando com os livros de magia.

 

Agora, ela tinha que acertar os detalhes da aula e pedir alguns conselhos de ordem pessoal. Ava confiava muito no velho bruxo.

 

-Querida Ava, que bom que veio! Sente-se, quer um chá? – disse bondosamente o diretor, mostrando a cadeira para a bruxa se sentar.

 

\- Não, obrigado...  Eu gostaria de acertar detalhes das aulas, da grade, do cronograma, essas coisas.

 

-Ah, sim, claro! Isso você obtém com a Minerva, ela já tem tudo pronto. Mas... sinto que não foi por isso que veio aqui. Essa papelada das aulas bastava a coruja entregar. – o olhar do diretor pousou suavemente sobre ela, tentando ler algo – Está tudo bem com você e o Sirius?

 

-Ah – ela corou – Sim, está bem. Eu resolvi aceitar morar com ele. O senhor tinha razão, é mais seguro e mais prático. Mas... será _difícil_.

 

-Sim, concordo com você. Mas... será dolorido em parte. E deverá ser assim, como você bem disse, se estão pensando em se casar. – nesse momento o diretor abaixa os olhos para suas próprias mãos, como se ponderasse bem no que ia dizer – Eu não consegui ainda um contrafeitiço, minha filha, e acho que não conseguirei.  – Ava se mexe na cadeira, incomodada, sentindo seus olhos arderem um pouco – Voldemort lançou o feitiço em conjunto com seus pais, os responsáveis por você na época. É magia antiga, poderosa, com pouca literatura sobre o assunto. Fico imaginando como ele conseguiu a informação...

 

-Senhor, talvez ele tenha conseguido na biblioteca dos meus pais. Não conseguiram localizá-la ainda?

 

-O Ministério procurou em cada canto da mansão dos Sheppard, como já lhe informei, e nada. Eu recomendo, com seu retorno, que você fosse lá e procurasse, Ava. Creio que só você conseguirá achar a famosa biblioteca dos Sheppard e, aí, talvez, encontrar o livro de magia antigo. Também tenha ciência que pode haver mais de um feitiço em você. Um ligado a sua fidelidade de esposa a Voldemort e outro ligado a vida dele.

 

A bruxa estremece com essas palavras. Pertencer a alguém contra a vontade era horrível, ainda mais alguém como Voldemort. Ela se lembrou do dia que seus pais contaram para ela. Ava tinha apenas 13 anos quando eles revelaram o feitiço que a envolvia, que fora entregue quando tinha um ano de idade, num ritual, para pertencer ao bruxo como esposa quando alcançasse a maioridade.

 

-Eu terei mesmo que rever a casa dos meus pais. Mas peço que, além de Sirius e Remus, que irão comigo, sem dúvidas, alguns aurores. Certamente meu irmão Edouard deve ter colocado algumas armadilhas para visitantes.

 

-O Ministério teve dificuldades para lidar com essas armadilhas, Ava, porém a maioria foi eliminada. Mas tem razão: ir sozinha ou com poucas pessoas é desaconselhável. Portanto, eu me prontifico a ir com você. Chamarei Moody e Tonks, que são da Ordem da Fênix, e seremos em seis.

 

Ava sorriu: - Não poderia querer companhia melhor, Senhor! Poderíamos ir amanhã?

 

-Talvez. Temos uma reunião da Ordem hoje à noite, e farei a escalação. – o diretor fez uma pausa, a fitando pensativamente – Quero que você participe da Ordem, Ava. Preciso de você.

 

Ela sorri mais abertamente – Claro, estava esperando por isso.

 

-Ótimo! Anunciarei isso hoje. E... – o bruxo se levanta, indo em direção a janela – deverei contar a todos da Ordem sobre seu caso. Já lhe falei que essa estória não será segredo por muito tempo. E, antes que o Profeta Diário especule e invente coisas a seu respeito, quero que os membros da Ordem saibam de sua boca toda a verdade. – ela faz menção de retrucar, mas o diretor a interrompe – São todos de confiança, Ava. Todos.

 

-Até Snape? – a loira franze o a testa.

 

-Sim, até Snape.

 

A bruxa se levanta e caminha até o velho bruxo, com ares preocupado. – Eu não confio nele, e não sei qual será minha reação quando revê-lo. Sou sincera ao afirmar que tenho muita vontade de matá-lo, senhor. – e as últimas palavras cuspiram ódio.

 

Dumbledore suspira, com aparência cansada. – Eu sei dos seus sentimentos, porém insisto que confie nele, ou antes, confie no meu julgamento. Sou velho, mas não sou ingênuo. E Severus demonstrou, ao longo desses anos, que minha confiança foi bem depositada.

 

Ava domina sua intolerância: _não era hora de teimosias, era hora de união_.

 

-Deverei contar a Harry também. Ele só sabe em parte, não conhece os motivos. – ela faz uma pausa – O garoto ficará chocado.

 

O diretor refuta: - Não, não é hora dele saber. Vamos esperar um tempo.

 

-Está bem, se o senhor acha melhor...

 

-É melhor, vamos preservar algumas coisas. Harry é ainda um menino, e estará sob forte pressão, visto que todos estão questionando a veracidade do que ele disse sobre Voldemort. Se ele souber de sua história, deverá saber também da profecia. E isso não queremos agora. – ele consultou o relógio de mesa – É hora do almoço, venha, almoce comigo.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Ao voltar para estalagem, Ava se depara com Remus numa mesa, tomando um suco de abóbora. Havia uma moça jovem com ele, muito bonita, de olhos azuis escuros, de cabelos de cor pink. Eles se levantam assim que a vêem e caminham até ela.

 

-A... Clarice, viemos ajudá-la com suas coisas. – Lupin informou, tomando cuidado para dizer o pseudônimo de Ava.

 

-Srta. Froster, eu sou Nymphadora Tonks, ao seu dispor, mas pode me chamar de Tonks... – a moça de cabelos pink estendeu a mão, sorridente.

 

-Então me chame de... Clarice, sem formalidades. – Ava a observa atentamente, deixando Tonks constrangida – Ora, ora... você é uma Tonks! Sim, acho que conheço sua mãe Andrômeda! Acertei?

 

-Acertou! Posso apostar que a conheceu quando ela era uma Black.

 

-Apostou corretamente. Muitos bailes da minha adolescência contavam com a presença das irmãs Black: Narcissa, Andrômeda e Bellatrix...

 

Lupin as interrompe: - Vamos arrumando suas coisas e partindo, A...Clarice, enquanto vocês conversam, que acham?

 

Elas riem e concordam. - Vamos lá pra cima, não tenho muita coisa. – avisa a loira. - Vou ter que comprar quase tudo. - e começaram a subir a escadaria.

 

-Você já passou em Gringotes, e retirou seu dinheiro?

 

-Já, Remus, fiz isso logo que cheguei, com o Sirius.

 

-Se quiser companhia para compras, pode me chamar! – Tonks sorria abertamente. Ela tinha se simpatizado de imediato por Ava.

 

Já no quarto dela, a loira olha atentamente os seus objetos, roupas e tudo começa a se mexer. As roupas se dobram sozinhas e vão até a mala, que se fecha em seguida. Os objetos, como escova, espelho, entre outros, “correm” em direção a uma maleta e se acomodam eficientemente lá dentro. A maleta se fecha delicadamente. Pergaminhos se empilham e se enrolam, indo a outra maleta. Assim, todos os pertences de Ava foram ajuntados.

 

Tonks fica boquiaberta: ela não viu Ava usar a varinha em nenhum instante. A jovem olha para Remus, que apenas sorri. Ele pega sua varinha e a balança elegantemente, fazendo com que as malas fechadas flutuassem até ele. –Vamos, o dono da estalagem permitiu que usássemos sua lareira e Sirius liberou o acesso para daqui a 2 minutos.

 

Quando Ava atravessou a lareira de Sirius, sentiu os braços dele em volta do seu corpo logo em seguida. Outros vieram cumprimentá-la: Harry, seus amigos e Sr. e Sra. Weasley, esta última um tanto carrancuda. Lupin apareceu logo em seguida, com as malas flutuando e Tonks com uma maletinha na mão.

 

Grimmauld Place é sua casa agora.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, esse capítulo foi mais curto, porém mais revelador!! Aos poucos a verdade vai aparecendo... Esperem o próximo capítulo, terão a história de Ava em detalhes.


	3. Tudo como antes

“ **Só nos curamos de um sofrimento depois** **de o haver suportado até ao fim**.”  M.P.

* * *

 

O quarto de Regulus, apesar de visivelmente ter sido arrumado de última hora pelo elfo doméstico Monstro, guardava certo cheiro de mofo e pó. Havia um guarda-roupa, com roupas do até então adolescente Black, uma cama com dossel, criado-mudo, uma janela com cortinas envelhecidas abertas, deixando um pouco de claridade entrar, uma poltrona puída e um banheiro. Um quadro de um garoto permanecia na parede e ele parecia um tanto surpreso pela presença da bruxa. Ele estava sentado em um sofá, que lhe servia de dormitório. Ao vê-la, se endireitou.

-Olá, Regulus. – cumprimentou Ava, sorrindo sinceramente. Naquele instante ela soube o quanto sentia saudades de seu amigo.

_“Ava, seremos amigos para sempre? – ele tinha perguntado uma vez. Estavam sentados debaixo de uma árvore, uma brisa suave soprava em seus rostos infantis e o mundo parecia deles. – Sempre e para sempre.”_

Sirius depositou as malas flutuantes ao chão, perto da cama. – Eu não consegui tirar esse quadro, nem esse e nem o da minha querida mãezinha, aquele logo na entrada. Eu vou forrar esse com um lençol, para não te incomodar.

_“Um garoto com uniforme sonserino caminho resoluto pelos corredores de Hogwarts e encontra uma jovem loira, também com uniforme verde e prata, cercada de amigos de outras casas. – Sheppard, precisamos conversar! – Ela o olha friamente – Estou com meus amigos.”_

Ava franze o cenho, se aproximando do quadro - Por que Regulus tinha um quadro dele mesmo no seu quarto?

-Segundo o Monstro, após a morte dele minha mãe o colocou aí. E, pelo que você pôde notar, todas as coisas deles estão intactas. – Sirius suspirou, contrariado. Regulus se encolhe com a aproximação da bruxa. - E... tentamos retirar as coisas dele, mas não conseguimos também. Mas arranjarei um contra feitiço...

Ava se virou para ele e o segurou pela mão, sorrindo. – Querido, creio que sua inocência será logo provada, é questão de tempo. Então, arranjaremos uma casa para nós, do jeito que sonhamos, e não precisaremos mais ficar aqui. – Ele sorri e beija a mão dela ternamente – E levaremos o Harry conosco. Portanto, não vamos nos gastar com esse tipo de coisa. – ela olha para o quadro, onde Regulus a olhava atentamente – E eu vou gostar de conversar de vez em quando com meu amigo.

_“Ava entra na sala comunal sonserina, procurando alguém com o olhar. Sua procura termina ao divisar um garoto de cabelos negros com franja, olhos azuis escuros e uma expressão enfurecida no rosto sentado próximo à lareira. Ele percebe sua chegada e se ergue. – Onde estão seus amigos? – Ela o encara. – Não tente me separar das pessoas que eu amo, Regulus, nem me faça escolher entre eles e vocês. – ela faz um gesto amplo. – Não há separação de verdade, somos todos bruxos, oras... já falei isso para você! Abra sua mente um pouco, pense por si próprio. Quando te vejo falando mal dos grifinórios, eu vejo é seu pai discursando. – a bruxa estava com expressão esgotada. O garoto suspira. – Você me deixa confuso, Ava, meus pais acham você uma péssima influência, ainda mais que só anda com a sangue-ruim e com o Sirius... ele foi deserdado, sabia?”_

Sirius se afasta dela, visivelmente contrariado.

-O que foi, Sirius? – ele passa as mãos pelos cabelos negros compridos.

-Nada. Só não acho bom você ficar de conversa com esse daí. Vocês eram amigos demais.

-Hum... com ciúmes, irmãozinho? – a voz maliciosa sai do quadro e Regulus estava mais à vontade em seu sofá, acendendo um cigarro tranquilamente.

-Mesmo como quadro você continua idiota. –rosnou o bruxo.

-Sirius, não vamos começar. Ele é só um quadro agora. – ela se aproxima e dá um beijo nele. – E preciso conversar com você sobre as decisões de hoje. – ela se senta numa poltrona, próxima a cama. – Sente-se. – apontou a cama. Sirius sentou-se, intrigado. - Dumbledore quer que eu entre para Ordem.

-Isso é ótimo, Ava! – Sirius sorriu abertamente. – Poderemos trabalhar juntos, e com você em Hogwarts, poderá ser uma excelente espiã. Bem, fora que poderá usar seu dom...

-Finalmente, após tanto tempo...! Tenho treinado, Sirius, e agora poderei mostrar do que realmente sou capaz. Aquelas anciãs se mostraram ótimas professoras. – a bruxa ficou pensativa – Quatorze anos de treinamento, meditação, aprendizado. – deu uma risada baixa, soando triste. – Ele daria tudo por isso, hein? Voldemort...

Sirius a olhava fixamente. – Você pensa em matá-lo? Você? Lembre-se da profecia...

Ela também o encarou. – Eu sei que esse é, talvez, o destino de Harry. Mas o ajudarei em tudo que for possível. Nós ajudaremos. – ela fez uma pausa – Uma profecia se cumpre pelos que nela acreditam. Voldemort deu força a ela, destruiu pessoas e não pensa em parar. Até destruir a ameaça Potter.

-Meu desejo é que ele morra e também que ele viva, se isso depende a sua vida. Como pode se viver assim? – Sirius abaixou a cabeça, a balançando suavemente. - Um maluco seguido por malucos. Curiosamente, todos conhecidos nossos... – uma risada irônica saiu da boca do bruxo, que virou-se para encarar o quadro. Regulus tinha desfeito a pose tranqüila e estava com ar pensativo.

-Tem algo mais que será discutido hoje, na reunião. Eu falarei sobre mim, sobre meu caso. E...

-Está maluca, Ava? Isso é muito sério, eles podem te julgar como espiã dele! Sabia que todos pensavam que você tinha morrido pelas mãos de um auror ou se escondido com a corja dos Comensais fugitivos? Lembre-se que eu estava preso por que acharam que eu era aliado de Voldemort, assassinando ao seu mandado!

-Sirius, eles descobrirão mais cedo ou mais tarde. Duvido muito que não havia espiões no Caldeirão Furado, tentando investigar minha vida. Ah, sim, a Srta. Froster deveria ter passado despercebida! Porém, meu querido, o que faz uma bruxa sozinha numa estalagem, recebendo visitas de aurores? O Profeta Diário não demorará a especular sobre isso, e mais ainda após eu assumir meu cargo de professora com meu verdadeiro nome.

-Eu tinha lhe falado para se mudar direto para cá...

-Sim, Sirius, foi um erro... uma idéia irracional. Não tinha condições e nem tenho – a bruxa corou, baixando os olhos. – Mas preciso, precisamos ser fortes, prontos para o que há de vir, e sinto que o futuro é negro, infelizmente.

-Como assim?

-Está tudo ficando igual a antes, lembra? É provável que haja muitas mortes, antes de tudo terminar, para o bem ou para o mal.

-Em toda a guerra é assim. – disse o bruxo com expressão sombria.

-E essa não será diferente. – ela suspirou. – Bom, como eu disse, revelarei a todos, os quais Dumbledore confia, portanto eu confio. Revelarei a todos sobre o meu caso. E vamos ver o que acontece.

Sirius se aproximou dela, se ajoelhando e depositando suas mãos nas mãos da bruxa. – Eu te amo, Ava, e ficarei com você até o fim. Se alguém ousar te acusar naquela sala, eu...

-Shhh... – ela pousa um dedo nos lábios de seu noivo – Com amigos devemos atrair, convencer, e não impor. Imposição traz possíveis traições. Eu confio no poder de convencimento de Dumbledore. Ou no meu. – e sorriu.

Sirius dá risada. -Tão sonserina...

-Não... Talvez realista.

O bruxo se acalma, olhando fixamente para ela. Ele sente um leve perfume emanando do corpo da amada. Observou seus lábios se mexendo, falando algo que ele não ouvia mais, seus olhos compenetrados em alguma idéia. Uma parte dele sabia que devia parar, outra, mais forte, queria sentir todas as emoções do momento e se deixar levar, esquecendo-se de tudo que era impossível. Um minuto, uma hora, vários dias, a vida toda... Ava percebe nele o olhar de desejo: – Bom, melhor você descer, tenho que me trocar...

-Você é muito bonita, já te disse? – Sirius diz em voz baixa, quase num sussurro, e dá seu melhor sorriso, fazendo a loira se arrepiar. – Eu quero você para sempre...

_“o seu desejo é o meu desejo”_

Ele se aproxima mais e a abraça. Uma de suas mãos vai até a nuca da loira, numa carícia prazerosa. A outra mão percorre as costas, a puxando mais para si. Ele sente a respiração forte dela, sente o desejo também em seu par. Seus lábios beijam seu pescoço, traçando um caminho até o colo.

-Não!, vocês farão isso na minha frente!?

Ava se separa rapidamente, muito vermelha: eles tinham esquecido que o quadro os olhava atentamente. Com um olhar seu, um lençol se ergue da cama e se lança contra o quadro, o cobrindo inteiramente.

-Desce, Sirius, já vou lá para baixo. – pediu num fio de voz.

-Está bem. – vermelho, ele lhe dá um beijo antes de se levantar e sair.

Ela respira profundamente. Como estava com vontade, com desejo! Naquele momento amaldiçoou Voldemort e toda sua corja. Pensou em seus pais com rancor, como puderam?

_“Minha filha, você tem que cumprir seu papel. Não me decepcione! – um bruxo alto, de cabelos castanhos claros olha severamente uma garota loira, que se desmanchava em lágrimas.”_

Fechou a porta do quarto e começou a se despir. Verificou o banheiro e constatou que estava limpo o suficiente para ser usado, bem como havia toalhas limpas e roupão, com o brasão dos Black. “Deve ser de Sirius”. Notou que tinham deixado sabonete e shampoo. “Não é o meu predileto, mas deve servir. Preciso ir às compras. Vou chamar Tonks para ir comigo. Ela parece ser bem gentil...” A água do chuveiro começa bem fria a cair sobre seu corpo. O shampoo se espalha em seus cabelos, o sabonete caminha pelo seu corpo.

_“O que você faz no banho, senhorita? Acabe logo com isso! – a voz fria ecoa em sua mente. – Na-nada, mãe... Já saio... – o vapor do banho se espalhando pelo recinto”_

O frio da água chega a queimar sua pele, mas Ava não se importa. Prefere assim, afastando qualquer sensação de prazer. Ou um prazer consciente. A água arranhando sua pele, uma satisfação aflora em seu rosto, o perigo afastado.

Ouve a porta bater quando se enxugava. Vestiu seu roupão. – Quem é?

Uma voz abafada é ouvida: – Sou eu, Srta. Sheppard, Ginny! Posso entrar?

-Claro, Ginny! – “Quem é Ginny mesmo? Deve ser uma Weasley...” – Já estou saindo... Pode se sentar na cama.

-A Hermione está comigo. Estamos entrando, ok? – a porta do quarto se fecha.

Ava põe a cabeça pra fora do banheiro e vê duas garotas sentadas em sua cama. Reconhece Ginny pelos cabelos vermelhos “a Weasley”, e a outra era Hermione, amiga de seu afilhado.

-Srta. Sheppard, minha mãe quer saber se precisa de alguma coisa. Toalhas... – a menina ruiva vê Ava com uma toalha na mão. - ... ou roupão... - a loira estava vestindo um. Ava ergue uma sobrancelha.

-Sua mãe quer isso mesmo, Ginny? Sirius providenciou isso, como pode ver. Já tomei banho, e vou me vestir. Se quiserem ficar... – olhou para Hermione, que a observava atentamente.

Hermione limpa a garganta. – Srta., é mesmo a madrinha de Harry?

Ava estava pegando uma escova em sua mala e lentamente começou a pentear seus longos cabelos. O questionamento da bruxinha a toma de surpresa. – Não acredita em mim? Por quê?

-Nunca ouvimos falar da Srta. Sirius não falou nada sobre noiva. Não acha que isso seria importante para Harry saber?

Ginny estava vermelha, temendo alguma reação de Ava perante as perguntas petulantes de Hermione. A loira começou a rir.

-Menina inteligente... mas saiba que, para um pensamento ser verdadeiro, precisa de todos os fatos reunidos. E você não os tem, apenas trechos de verdades. Então, para ser mais inteligente ainda, deveria supor que há coisas que não se falam, porque simplesmente não querem ou não podem ser reveladas. Pelo menos por enquanto. – e pisca para a bruxinha.

-Ah... – Hermione fica um pouco confusa. – Concluindo, a Srta. é madrinha mesmo de Harry e os motivos de serem revelados só agora, a Srta. não quer dizer.

Ava sorriu. – Simples assim. Mas não se preocupe, não é nada contra o Harry, só a favor. – a loira fita intensamente a amiga de Harry. - Fico feliz que meu afilhado tem amigos que realmente se preocupam com ele. Isso é uma dádiva. Também tenho e tinha amigos assim, infelizmente nem todos estão aqui comigo. Mas foram como irmãos para mim até o fim. – ela deixou transparecer uma tristeza no olhar, mas foi só por um instante. Estava diante de duas garotas, que não viram um centésimo do que ela vira na vida, e não iria contaminá-las com amarguras. – Preciso me arrumar mesmo, garotas, haverá uma reunião à noite. – Ela olhou para fora, o pôr-do-sol aparecendo no horizonte. – Deverei estar pronta.

-Uma reunião da Ordem? – Hermione ficou com olhos atentos – Será que deixarão nós participarmos? Ou Harry?

-Creio que não, é só para adultos. Por favor, preciso me arrumar...

Assim que se retiraram, Ava foi novamente até sua mala e escolheu roupas de tons escuros: calça preta, blusa azul marinho, bota preta. Por cima, um casaco 7/8 preto. Arranjou seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto, deixando a franja escorrer pelo rosto. Pegou sua varinha e colocou no bolso de lado de sua calça.

Fechou suas malas e, com um feitiço, as trancou magicamente. Ao sair, o elfo doméstico entrou naquele momento para organizar o banheiro adequadamente.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

-Tonks, por favor, não precisa me ajudar, essa panela pode ficar...

Crash!!

Uma panela de batatas caiu sonoramente no chão, esparramando batatas em tudo ao redor. Molly não conteve a expressão de desgosto e foi com essa visão que Ava alcançou a cozinha, olhando divertida toda a cena. Com um aceno de sua varinha, toda sujeira foi recolhida.

-Olá, Sra. Weasley. Olá, Tonks, tudo bem?

-Mais ou menos... tivemos um pequeno acidente – disse Nymphadora, com seus cabelos agora azuis.

-Querem ajuda? Minha comida não é nada má...

Molly a olha, desconfiada. – Com todo respeito, uma moça fina que nem a Srta., acho impossível saber cozinhar.

-Sra. Weasley, eu vivi quatorze anos sozinha, tendo que me virar sem elfos domésticos. Devo ter aprendido algo... ou ficado inútil de vez. – respondeu friamente.

-Hum... então venha me ajudar. Tonks, por Merlim, só separe os legumes para mim, não mexa mais em panelas ou pratos. Ou copos. Ou facas... enfim, você entendeu.

Ava retirou o casaco e pendurou próximo a porta. Arregaçou as mangas e colocou um avental dado por Molly e começou a trabalhar com abóboras. Trabalhou rápido, deixando já cortadas em uma panela com água. Passou a couve, lavando, picando, e refogando magicamente. Molly olhou espantada para a loira, enquanto colocava batatas para assar, e silenciosamente a aprovou. A torta de abóbora ficou pronta em um instante, a couve refogada, as batatas assadas.

-Vou fazer um suco diferente, acho que vocês gostarão – anunciou Ava, pegando laranjas e cenouras. (1)

-O quê? Fruta com legumes? Está louca? – protestou a matriarca Weasley.

Ava sorriu: - Vou surpreender. Eu prometo.

-Hum... não duvido. – murmurou Molly, ansiosa pelo resultado. – Será rápido? Já chamarei todos para o jantar. Temos pouco tempo, a reunião começará daqui a uma hora.

-Pode chamar, estará pronto.

Molly se retirou e Tonks aproveitou para tentar ajudar a loira. – Eu posso ralar a cenoura, se quiser, com feitiço... aprendi com a Molly...

-Não precisa... – com um gesto, as cenouras foram lavadas, e retiradas as cascas. Com outro gesto, foram picadas e depositadas em um recipiente. Outro, e as laranjas fizeram o mesmo processo, com adicional de retirar as sementes. – Agora vão bater... pronto! Agora.. coar... - e foram colocadas em uma jarra, devidamente coadas.

-Uau, você é talentosa. E tudo sem varinha... – Tonks franze o cenho, confusa.

-Questão de sobrevivência, Tonks. Quanto maior a necessidade, maior o talento. – ela riu de si mesma. Essa frase era verdadeira sempre?

-Não no meu caso, Ava. Sou muito desastrada...

Um burburinho é ouvido, e logo vozes entram pelo espaço da cozinha, e vários Weasley jovens adentram, sentando-se em seus devidos lugares. Hermione e Harry entram por último, ladeando Rony.

-Onde estão Sr. Weasley, Remus e Sirius? – questiona Ava, enquanto servia os pratos para os garotos.

-Estão na biblioteca, discutindo não sei o quê. –responde George se servindo da torta de abóbora. – Snape está com eles.

Molly intervém: - Professor Snape, George, por Merlim! Ele é da Ordem, mas ainda é seu professor.

Ava sente-se gelar. Então Snape estava lá, bem perto. Sentiu um formigamento na mão, uma vontade furiosa de matar um dos responsáveis pela morte de James e Lily, pais de Harry, uns dos melhores amigos que alguém poderia ter.

_“Um menino de vestes pretas, cabelos oleosos, caminha soturnamente pela sala, até se sentar em seu lugar predileto. Uma garota loira o cumprimenta, se sentando ao seu lado e retirando um livro da bolsa. – ‘Ah, Poções! Será que Slughorn continuará a aula passada? Lily me ajudou com a poção’. ‘Ela.. ela está bem?’. ‘Oh, sim, depois de tê-la chamado de sangue-ruim na frente de todos... até que está bem sim, Severus... até que está.’”_

-Ava, você está bem? – Molly a olhava atentamente. Harry também, aguardando em expectativa.

-Oh, sim... só estava pensando... – e ela registrara que Molly a chamou de “Ava”.

-Então sente-se, vamos comer. Depois eu chamarei aqueles três... quatro, aliás.

-Delícia de suco, mãe. É de quê? – Rony se deliciava.

-Parece de laranja... mas tem algo mais. – sentencia Hermione, franzindo o cenho.

-Laranja com cenoura, muito bom! Foi a Ava que fez, muito bom. – diz Tonks entusiasticamente.

Os pensamentos de Ava estavam na biblioteca, querendo ansiosamente estar participando do que estivessem conversando. Queria sondar os pensamentos de Severus, vasculhar cada recanto do seu cérebro, até descobrir quem era ele agora: amigo ou inimigo.

De um modo estranho, Harry a observava e adivinhava os sentimentos de sua madrinha: eram os mesmos que os seus. Ava olha para ele e sorri, tentando disfarça. Os gêmeos dizem algo para Rony, o enfurecendo, deixando Molly exausta de tanto repreendê-los.

-Harry, quer um pouco mais de batata? – oferece a madrinha. – Sim, obrigado. – ela coloca duas no prato dele. A bruxa observa os pensamentos dele, sem precisar usar legilimência. – Não se preocupe, querido. Você não é que nem ele. – a frase é dita no meu do barulho de vozes animadas e só o bruxinho ouve. – Co-como você sabe? – e ela responde: – Você transparece fácil tudo que sente.

Uma campainha soa e a mãe do Sirius, no quadro, começa a berrar.

-Devem ser eles. – disse Molly, apressada. Meninos, terminem de comer e vão lá para cima. Pedirei para o Monstro arrumar tudo. Vou atender a porta. Srta. Sheppard, Sirius disse que vai participar, não? Vá com Tonks à biblioteca. A reunião vai começar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Era para ser este capítulo e o quatro um só, mas ficou muito longo! Então, a reunião mesmo ficou no próximo! 
> 
> (1) Não sei se eles conhecem, mas optei por mostrar que não conhecem.


	4. A reunião

**“O que nos salva é dar um passo e outro ainda.”** A.S.E.

 

* * *

 

 

Tonks segue a frente, adentrando um corredor estreito. Ava a segue logo atrás e param diante de uma porta alta, de madeira, com dizeres esculpidos no alto. A loira leu rapidamente, “ _A teneris consuescere multum est_ .” (É cedo que se formam os costumes), Tonks já batia a porta, já entrava e Ava a acompanhou.

 

A biblioteca era grande o suficiente para acomodar a todos e a loira desconfiou que foi estendida magicamente. Também adivinhou que a ordenação dos móveis foi pensada nas reuniões da Ordem: uma mesa em transversal, próxima a parede, duas cadeiras a acompanhando, certamente para os líderes. Mais cadeiras do lado oposto, para os participantes. Quatro rostos se viraram para elas e um deles com grande expressão de horror. Tonks anuncia a chegada do restante da Ordem: - Molly foi recebê-los. - Ela se senta próximo a Remus, observando atentamente o bruxo, que franzia a teste verificando uns mapas.

 

Sirius se aproximou de Ava e, pegando pela sua mão, a conduziu para uma cadeira alta, próxima a estante de livros. Ela tremia levemente, com a respiração irregular. Seu noivo percebeu e lhe lançava olhares compreensivos. O olhar da bruxa estava fixo em certo professor de cabelos oleosos, alto, de vestes negras. Snape logo tinha desviado o seu olhar horrorizado de Ava, porém demorou em se acalmar. Arthur lhe falava algo que ele demorou a entender, a voz do Weasley estava longe.

 

-Severus, o que você acha? Qual será o próximo passo? – silêncio – Severus?

 

-Oh... Arthur, melhor discutirmos estratégias com todos presentes. Será mais produtivo - e encerrou, voltando a observar a bruxa.

 

-Finalmente voltou... – disse Snape mentalmente, com os olhos fixos em Ava.

 

Molly adentra o recinto, seguida de Dumbledore, e os aurores Alastor Moody e KingsleyShacklebolt, o guarda-caça Rubeus Hagrid e Mundugus Fletcher. – Senhores, creio que seremos apenas nós hoje a noite – avisou o diretor, com voz formal, se colocando próximo da mesa. Molly se sentou perto de Sirius. - O resto ainda cumpre suas missões, como foi explicado em reunião anterior.

 

Moody se aproximou de uma cadeira e notou a presença de Ava. Seu olho mágico percorria a loira dos pés a cabeça, desconfiado, como se a presença dela lembrasse algo. Shacklebolt a cumprimentou discreto, sentando-se atrás. Sirius murmurou um feitiço para alargar uma cadeira, a qual Hagrid se sentou. O meio-gigante olhou espantado para a loira, como se não acreditasse no que via. Fletcher fez também um discreto aceno para ela e sentou atrás de Moody.

 

-Bom, podemos começar, então – anunciou Arthur, depositando uma papelada na mesa e se acomodando entre Sirius e Molly. Remus ficou ao lado de Tonks e Severus foi até Dumbledore, se postando ao lado do diretor.

 

-Primeiramente, quero anunciar que temos mais uma convidada para Ordem. Srta. Sheppard, por favor. – Ava se levanta, sendo observada por todos. Alguns se lembrando vagamente do sobrenome, outros arregalam os olhos, com expressão incrédula. – Temos algo a tratar com a Srta., porém, primeiro quero resolver alguns assuntos do dia, prioritários – a bruxa retorna a sentar. Pelo canto dos olhos percebe o olhar intenso de Snape sobre ela.

 

-Da última vez que nos reunimos, tínhamos detectado um problema sério. – recomeçou Dumbledore. - Além do ressurgimento de Voldemort – a maioria estremece ao ouvir o nome -, há a ameaça da ascensão dos vampiros. Não os domésticos, claro, mas uma espécie que há muito tínhamos considerado extinta, apesar de chamados de Imortais. Eles podem ser mortos, mas não com nossa magia; ela não os atinge de forma alguma. Há instrumentos especiais para derrotá-los: espadas de prata pura, adagas, o que seja, mas desse metal. – o bruxo fez uma pausa. – E temos fortes indícios que o líder deles esteja se aliando a Voldemort.

 

Um burburinho se fez ouvir na sala e Dumbledore ergue a mão, em sinal de silêncio.

 

\- Mas precisamos ter certeza. Moody, quero que investigue essa informação. Foram vistos alguns deles no interior da França. Poderá fazer isso após essa reunião?

 

O auror se ergue da cadeira, orgulhoso: - Sim, quando quiser. Inventarei alguma coisa no Ministério para justificar minha ausência.

 

-Ótimo. Remus lhe fornecerá a possível localização para que possa aparatar próximo ao local. – o olhar do diretor percorre o ambiente – Não preciso dizer que esse grupo é o aliado mais perigoso do bruxo das trevas, devemos nos precaver contra eles.

 

Ava indaga, com expressão de dúvida. -Desculpe-me, senhor... mas qual a intenção de tal grupo se unir a Voldemort? O que deverão ganhar com isso? Bruxos e vampiros Imortais nunca tinham se aliado em toda história da magia. Havia até um certo “pacto” entre nosso povo e o deles para nenhum se meter nos assuntos do outro.

 

-Srta. Sheppard, isso ainda é um mistério para nós. Podemos especular várias respostas para isso, porém nada satisfatórias. Sabemos que Voldemort não irá dividir o poder com eles, nem deixá-los dominando seja lá o que for. Mas ele pode prometer isso, não pode? De qualquer maneira, não temos certeza. Lupin, quero que você investigue os rumores entre o grupo de Greyback. Eles devem ter algumas informações.

 

-E... – continuou o diretor - quem estiver em missão, peço cuidado redobrado. É óbvio que eles podem morder e, acontecendo isso, a vítima morrerá ou virará vampiro também, de acordo com a vontade do agressor, e não há cura conhecida. É semelhante ao que houve com Lupin.

 

Remus baixa a cabeça, pensativo. Ava o observa e vislumbra uma fúria saindo do bruxo.

 

_“Eu não posso ser seu amigo, eu não posso ser amigo de ninguém! – um rapazinho grita, com olhos desolados, para uma garotinha loira, que o fitava em expectativa – Afaste-se de mim, afastem-se todos!”_

 

Snape acrescenta: - Não há poção também que alivie os efeitos de ser um vampiro, como há para lobisomem. – havia um meio sorriso em seu rosto? - Vontade incontrolável por sangue, horror ao sol, os clássicos, além de outros. Isso requererá anos e anos de estudo para que, talvez, achemos alguma fórmula.

 

Lupin agora tinha um sorriso triste e Tonks o pegou pela mão, o consolando.

 

-Creio que o assunto Imortais está no momento encerrado, pois teremos que ter mais informações para poder agir adequadamente. Agora, peço que Shacklebolt relate sobre os acontecimentos no Ministério. – disse Dumbledore, fazendo gesto para o auror tomasse a frente.

 

Kingsley relatou as últimas ações de Cornelius Fudge, Primeiro Ministro bruxo, o qual se esforçava em denegrir a imagem do diretor perante a sociedade bruxa. Descreveu também a incredulidade geral em relação ao retorno de Voldemort: os bruxos, em sua maioria, estavam tranqüilos e não se precaviam contra qualquer possível ataque.

 

Outra questão era a imposição do Ministro para Hogwarts contratar Dolores Umbridge, subsecretária sênior do Ministro, como professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Era uma clara intervenção nos assuntos da escola e controle das ações do diretor. Nesse momento Dumbledore não se manifestou, apenas mantendo a cabeça baixa e pensativo.

 

-Depois desses relatos, creio que podemos passar para o último assunto dessa reunião – disse Dumbledore em pé, com a voz cansada. – Srta. Sheppard, por favor, venha à frente. – a sala, antes silenciosa, volta a ter um burburinho. - Gostaria que todos deixassem o que sabem sobre ela, sim, pois eu sei que muitos já ouviram muito falar dela há alguns anos, e escutassem o relato da verdade. Digo _verdade_ porque eu acompanhei de perto muito dos acontecimentos e sei das lendas que correm por entre os bruxos. Portanto, senhores, peço silêncio e atenção.

 

Ava estava já à frente de todos, em pé, enquanto o diretor se sentava. Snape também se sentou, ao lado do diretor, com o olhar fixo na bruxa. –Senhores, como disse nosso diretor, hoje ingresso na Ordem da Fênix, com muito orgulho em poder contribuir com a luta contra Voldemort e seus seguidores. Porém, há coisas que devo explicar a todos antes de começar a trabalhar no grupo. Coisas sobre a minha vida. As lendas, como disse Dumbledore, que correm em nossa sociedade sobre mim não condizem com a verdade. Antes, foram lançadas por pessoas maliciosas ou pelos próprios Comensais. – ela fez uma pausa, sentindo-se nervosa. Sirius olha para ela, transmitindo força. Dumbledore sutilmente balança a cabeça, indicando para ela prosseguir. – Aos treze anos de idade, meus pais me revelaram algo que mudaria toda minha vida: fui entregue, quando tinha um ano de idade, num ritual de magia antigo, como esposa de ninguém menos que Voldemort.

 

Molly solta uma exclamação, segurando a mão de Arthur com força. Hagrid balança a cabeça em negação enquanto o resto murmura indignações. Tonks arregala os olhos, sentindo um tremor nos lábios.

 

-Meus pais acreditavam em Voldemort, que ele iria fundar uma nova sociedade bruxa, pura, poderosa, como nunca houve. Estavam como que hipnotizados pelo seu discurso. E acharam que era uma honra muito grande ter uma filha esposa do líder da nova sociedade que iria surgir. Estavam esperando apenas que eu me tornasse maior de idade para completar o ritual, com o casamento.

 

“Não esperavam que eu aceitasse logo, acreditavam mesmo que eu iria resistir. Porém pensavam que com o tempo eu cumpriria meu papel na família, no que eles estavam decidindo. Mesmo porque, eu não teria como escolher outro para casar-me.

 

\- Como assim, Srta. Sheppard... você escolheu Sirius... vocês estão noivos, não estão? – intervém Molly, completamente chocada com as revelações.

 

-Eu não posso escolher outro. – continua Ava, sentindo um arrepio – No ritual, foi determinado que eu nunca me envolveria... _fisicamente_... com outro homem, a não ser com Voldemort. – neste momento, ela deixa de encarar a todos, ruborizada, encarando a parede ao fundo – Caso eu me envolva, o homem em questão morrerá.

 

Sirius baixa a cabeça, com expressão dolorida, mas logo ergue o rosto e fita sua noiva, sentindo grande tristeza.

 

-Mas... então... – Molly começa a dizer, mas refreou. Ela olha de Sirius para Ava e depois torna a Sirius. – Como vocês se casarão, então, Sirius?

 

-Como? – Moody questiona.

 

-O feitiço foi desfeito? – perguntou Tonks esperançosa.

 

-Anh... apenas ficaremos juntos. – Sirius responde vagamente, erguendo mais o rosto, tentando demonstrar firmeza.

 

-Sra. Weasley – interrompe Snape, com expressão inabalável – Eles não tem e nunca terão contato íntimo. Estão juntos porque se... _amam_. – o bruxo pôs uma entonação de desprezo na última palavra.

 

Ava suspira profundamente. – Sim, esse feitiço garante a fidelidade da esposa. E há outra magia, derivada desse: minha vida depende da dele. Se Voldemort morrer, eu também morrerei. É um feitiço que também garante a fidelidade, não? Voldemort morrendo, eu ficaria livre, porém estou atrelada a ele até a morte.

 

-Como assim, Srta.? – interrompe Kingsley, com expressão de dúvida. – Há uma inverdade, aí. Você-Sabe-Quem tinha morrido e a Srta. está viva!

 

-Sim... como explica isso? – questiona Moody, desconfiado.

 

-Essa foi a grande dúvida minha naquela época. Mas deixe-me contar na seqüência dos acontecimentos: meus pais insistiam no casamento e eu renegava tudo que era relacionado ao bruxo das trevas. Ele visitava várias vezes minha casa, principalmente nas minhas férias. Eu vivia fugindo e me escondendo nos recantos da mansão Sheppard, onde eu morava, quando ele estava lá. Edouard, meu irmão, fazia questão de ir recebê-lo, sendo um dos mais fiéis seguidores até hoje. Reneguei minha família aos 16 anos, indo morar com os Evans. Lily, mãe de Harry, era minha melhor amiga. Nessa mesma época Sirius renegou também a família dele e foi morar com os Potter.

 

Ela faz uma pausa, suspirando. Uma emoção aflora em seu peito. – Aos 17 anos, tive que tomar muito cuidado para não sofrer com nenhuma ação dos Comensais. Foi primordial a proteção que Dumbledore me concedeu, sendo eu sonserina, no reduto oficial de Comensais em Hogwarts na época. – nesse instante Moody resmunga um “até hoje”. -  Seria interessante eu ter me “juntado” com Sirius, na época, porém eu tive medo, e não sem razão. Voldemort poderia tê-lo como alvo e isso eu não me perdoaria. James e Lily se casaram, viraram aurores, juntamente comigo e Sirius, e tiveram Harry. Depois de acontecimentos que todos sabem, eles morreram, Harry sobreviveu ao ataque de Voldemort, Peter morrera e Sirius foi preso, com acusações que na época eu acreditei. O que mais intrigou foi que eu não tinha morrido! Harry havia derrotado o bruxo, concluindo com a morte dele, porém eu estava viva! O que tinha acontecido? Dumbledore tinha me contatado naquela hora, também incrédulo. Nunca Voldemort lançaria um feitiço sem o pleno conhecimento de sua funcionalidade.

 

-Então – interrompe Moody, - sua idéia é que provavelmente Voldemort estaria vivo, e não morto.

 

-Exato. Ele estava vivo, e eu não tinha idéia como e onde. Pior que combater um inimigo cara a cara, é combater sem saber como ele estava, ou qual era sua forma. Era como lutar contra o invisível. Eu tive que fugir, e fugir para bem longe. Além do mais, eu estava atraindo a ira de muitos Comensais, como a traidora da causa. Meu dever como madrinha era ficar com Harry, cuidar dele, porém Dumbledore achou melhor me manter longe do bebê. Harry deveria ficar com seus tios trouxas, protegido de toda balbúrdia.

 

-Ele morreu, como todos bem sabem. – interveio o diretor. - Porém, ao mesmo tempo sobreviveu. Já discutimos isso em reunião passada, sobre a forma que ele adquiriu seu novo corpo, visto por Harry. A grande questão é como ele sobreviveu. De que forma sobreviveu durante todo esse tempo, esperando sua grande chance. Temos um enigma, meus senhores, e devemos solucioná-lo, para termos como derrotar o bruxo de uma vez por todas.

 

Kingsley limpa a garganta e pergunta – Srta., não compreendi muitas coisas, e uma delas seria: por que Voldemort escolheu a Srta. como esposa? Porque não basta seus pais terem lhe oferecido, ele quis! Há tantas bruxas, filhas de Comensais, que aceitariam ser dadas como esposas ao líder das trevas, por pior que ele seja. Por que a Srta. em especial?

 

Ava sente-se gelar. Ela tinha imaginado que esse detalhe passaria despercebido, mas observa os olhos atentos de todos, e o auror apenas tinha expressado a dúvida de todo grupo. – Bom...

 

-Permita-me, Ava, que eu explique a todos essa questão. – disse Dumbledore, levantando-se. – Os Sheppard são uma das famílias mais antigas que se tem notícia na sociedade bruxa, rivalizando com os Black em árvore genealógica. Sempre foram uma família de influência, rica e poderosa.  – relatou o diretor calmamente. – Porém, em alguns membros dessa família surgia algo diferente, um dom misterioso. Alguns deles podiam fazer feitiços sem varinha, apenas com o pensamento. Cogitaram em várias épocas que, talvez, isso foi a evolução no mundo bruxo, que cada vez mais os bruxos teriam esse dom, sendo futuramente da maioria absoluta. Isso não aconteceu, claro. A cada nascimento, as parteiras efetuavam um complicado feitiço de verificação do dom, vendo desde a primeira hora se aquela criança seria abençoada com tal dádiva. Ficou cada vez mais raro encontrar tais dons, e os Sheppard foram perdendo as esperanças da tal sociedade bruxa evoluída, mas virara tradição os procedimentos das parteiras. Os pais de Ava, Sr. Alphard e Sra. Carina Sheppard, fizeram com Edouard Alphard Sheppard, na época de seu nascimento, e nada foi encontrado de diferente. Mas com Ava... sim, com Ava houve. Nela foi encontrado o dom, magnífico, forte. A parteira na época teve dificuldades de isolar tamanho poder emanado em um simples bebê. Era nessa época que Voldemort fazia sua propaganda, em várias casas bruxas, tentando arregimentar os mais poderosos da sociedade, em prol de sua causa. O encontro entre Alphard e Tom Riddle não demorou a acontecer: o Sheppard ficou fascinado com as idéias daquele bruxo, reacendendo em seu coração o sonho de uma sociedade bruxa superior. E sua filha serviria para seu intento: casá-la com Voldemort faria com que tornasse esse ainda mais poderoso para a missão, por causa das implicações mágicas de um casamento, e um herdeiro desse casamento selaria a aliança. Foi Voldemort quem o trouxe a realidade: Ava poderia recusá-lo quando se tornasse moça, visto ele ser bem mais velho. Explicou também como eram o coração das jovens, frívolo e com idéias próprias. Propôs, diante do olhar horrorizado de Alphard pela possibilidade de recusa de sua filha, um feitiço complexo, antigo, que atrelaria aquela vida a sua de forma definitiva. Não me perguntem qual seria, não conseguimos descobrir, _ainda_ , o nome e o contra feitiço. Só sabemos que foi em cooperação com os pais de Ava e o próprio Voldemort, obviamente. Nesse feitiço, pelo que os senhores ouviram da Srta. Sheppard, ela ficou forçosamente fiel a Voldemort e dependente da vida dele. E não há solução possível, no momento.

 

Um silêncio pairou sobre a sala. Todos estavam ensimesmados, com olhares perdidos para o nada. Tonks foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio: - Ava, você poderia demonstrar seu dom... para nós? Não compreendi direito o que seria. – perguntou timidamente, temendo ser inadequada.

 

Ava olha Dumbledore, que aprova com um aceno imperceptível da cabeça. – Sim, posso. – ela faz uma pausa, pensativa – Esse dom significa, além de não precisar da varinha, mesmo podendo utilizá-la, significa que eu não preciso saber feitiços, dos termos certos. Eu penso, eu tenho. Só preciso me concentrar, ter entendimento completo do que quero.

 

-Esse dom não pode desfazer esse feitiço que está em você? – questiona Molly, mais calma.

 

-Não, eu não sei o que é direito ainda. Portanto, não posso ter entendimento completo do que quero, ou seja, detalhes de como desfazer. E, envolvendo meus pais, é provável que eles tivessem que estar presentes para autorizar. Não temos certeza...

 

A loira depositou sua varinha nas mãos de Sirius. A bruxa se calou e se concentrou. No meio da sala, surgiu aos poucos um trasgo com altura até o teto, com aparência estúpida, porém forte o bastante para causar estragos na biblioteca. – Esse trasgo pode, realmente, atacar e machucar. Imaginem um exército desses? Ou de gigantes?  – e sorriu amargamente – Esse, talvez, é o intuito de Voldemort: usar meu dom para construir coisas que destroem. Não sei qual a extensão dos desejos dele, mas tenho certeza que não são bons. Com a consumação de um casamento mágico seguindo as tradições antigas, ele terá direitos sobre o meu dom, sobre tudo o que sou e tenho, e disso me refiro as minhas posses materiais em Gringotes e nas propriedades dos Sheppard.

 

Com um aceno, o trasgo desapareceu da sala, para alívio de muitos. Ava esticou as suas mãos para frente. – Esse é bom para uma boa luta contra os vampiros. – avisou. As mãos espalmadas se juntaram e foram se afastando, surgindo entre elas uma adaga de prata e em outra mão uma espada também de prata que, ao completar seu aparecimento, a bruxa segurou firmemente ambos pelo cabo. – Isso corta de verdade, e será ótima para os combates que não utilizarão magia de forma alguma, pelo menos diretamente contra o inimigo. – explicou, fazendo algumas evoluções com as armas. – Posso ensinar métodos de combate com essas armas, aprendi com mestres no meu tempo de exílio. – explicou, juntando as armas com as mãos, as fazendo desaparecer.

 

-Seria bem interessante, Ava. – manifestou-se Lupin, pela primeira vez na reunião. – Eu gostaria que você me ensinasse.

 

-Eu também, Ava. – disse apressadamente Tonks. - Podemos marcar aulas semanais.

 

-Nem é preciso dizer que eu também. – falou Sirius.

 

-Eu não saberei manejar isso, sinto muito – disse Arthur – e com certeza Molly também não – a sua esposa o olhou aprovadamente. – Porém, Gui, que não está presente hoje aqui por motivos que todos sabem, ele provavelmente irá querer participar.

 

-Assim que pudermos, o convocaremos. – disse Dumbledore.

 

O restante também manifestou-se desfavoravelmente a aprender combate corporal, alegando falta de jeito, sobretudo Hagrid. Snape também se negou, alegando ser mais útil em seu trabalho como espião e mestre de poções.

 

-Depois veremos as aulas. – disse a bruxa - Só lembro que estarei no quadro de professores de Hogwarts, e, muito provavelmente, treinarei o grupo aos finais de semana. Obrigada.

 

Ava retorna a sua cadeira e segura a mão de Sirius.

 

-Antes de encerrarmos, gostaria de convocar algumas pessoas para uma missão amanhã. – anunciou o diretor – Precisamos ir à mansão Sheppard, descobrir onde está a biblioteca oculta da família. Achamos que ela guarda livros raros e antiqüíssimos, talvez algum contendo sobre o feitiço que Ava recebera. É de muita importância que o achemos. Não podemos permitir que Srta. Sheppard caia nas mãos de Voldemort, para segurança dela e a nossa. – ele observa a todos, que se calaram em expectativa - Convoco Remus, Tonks e Sirius para essa missão, juntamente com Srta. Sheppard, é claro, e eu. Moody, eu o convocaria, mas sua missão em busca dos vampiros também é prioritária.

 

-Entendido. – afirmou Moody.

 

-Vocês gostariam de minha ajuda também? – questionou Kingsley.

 

-Não é necessário, Shacklebolt. Achamos que quanto menos chamarmos a atenção, melhor. Por hoje é isso, só peço aos senhores que fiquem atentos a qualquer sinal de Voldemort. Qualquer coisa, convoquem novamente a Ordem ou falem comigo. É só.

 

Moody, Snape, Shacklebolt partiram imediatamente. Dumbledore se demorou um pouco, conversando com Ava. – Minha filha, você foi excelente hoje, tenho muito orgulho de você – disse o diretor baixinho, para que só ela ouvisse.

 

-Obrigada, senhor. Suas palavras valem muito para mim.

 

-Preciso ir, tenho que descansar, amanhã será um dia trabalhoso. Adeus a todos, nos reuniremos aqui novamente às 6h da manhã. Vamos, Rubeus.

 

Sirius os acompanha até a lareira, onde joga pó de floo e o diretor e o guarda-caça partem para Hogwarts. Tonks vai embora em seguida, mas pela porta, com Lupin a acompanhando. A bruxa aparata na soleira da porta.

 

-Bom – disse Molly – vamos todos dormir, está muito tarde. E amanhã vocês três terão um dia cansativo. – disse para Ava, Sirius e Remus. – e o meu Arthur terá que trabalhar também. – e apontou para a escadaria do corredor, que dava para os outros andares e quartos.

 

Sirius sorriu e pegou Ava pela mão, a puxando para cima. Remus foi logo atrás, visivelmente cansado.

 

Molly os acompanhou com o olhar, até perdê-los no andar de cima. Suspirou profundamente. – Sabe, Arthur, eu não estava gostando dessa Sheppard. Mas você viu como a gente se engana com as pessoas?

 

Ele concorda: - E é trágica nossa situação: estamos lutando para derrotar e matar Você-Sabe-Quem. E isso significará também a morte dela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ufa, enfim terminei! Eu tinha feito o terceiro e quarto capítulo como um só, mas ficou imenso, e tive que dividir. Espero que tenham gostado. Plix, deixem reviews, quero saber como estou indo!
> 
> Se houver erros, e deve haver muuuitos, por favor, me avisem. Estou sem beta e eu mesma estou betando. Imagina se dá certo... ¬¬


	5. A mansão dos Sheppard

**"Do que tenho medo é do teu medo"** W.S.

 

* * *

 

O bosque onde aparataram possuía árvores altas, uma grama rasteira, com flores miúdas e brancas ladeando uma estradinha. Podia se ouvir pássaros cantando acima, nas copas das árvores, algum animal correndo ao longe, percebendo a presença dos visitantes invisíveis. Uma chuva fina caía incessantemente, obrigando a cada um a conjurar uma capa de chuva. Um sol tímido despontava no horizonte, por entre as nuvens, raios fracos tentavam atravessar o ar.

 

Todos estavam com a varinha a postos, pronto para qualquer ataque surpresa, pois supunham que havia aurores de guarda, em pontos do bosque e na própria mansão. O grupo da Ordem da Fênix estava com um feitiço de invisibilidade e utilizaram abaffiato, e somente eles poderiam enxergar ou escutar uns aos outros, mas um auror experiente detectaria intrusos, mesmo invisíveis.

 

-É logo ali. Está oculta, mas sei como revelá-la. – avisa Ava a todos, caminhando a frente do grupo, seguida por Dumbledore e Sirius, atentos a qualquer movimentação estranha no local. O diretor havia descoberto, com Shacklebolt, que a mansão onde o Ministério efetuava buscas estava parcialmente invisível. Só os herdeiros teriam acesso.

 

-Será que você consegue localizar a biblioteca? O Sr. Sheppard deve ter escondido muito bem. – duvida Remus, caminhando ao lado de Tonks. – Ou penso... que Voldemort deve ter tomado para ele os livros mais importantes...

 

As palavras de Remus pesaram no coração de Ava e ela se entristeceu. Era bem verdade, a busca pode ser em vão. Se o seu pai não os entregou a Voldemort ou o bruxo das trevas não tomou os livros, seu irmão, como mais uma prova de lealdade, deve ter saqueado quase toda a biblioteca.

 

-Devemos tentar, minha filha. – sussurrou o diretor. – Não desanimemos antes do ocorrido. E, caso ele esteja com os tais livros, resgataremos dele. Só precisamos ter certeza.

 

-É verdade, senhor. – ela sorriu. – Vou tentar até o fim. – ela pára de andar, chegando numa clareira, ficando imóvel durantes alguns minutos. – Aqui tem uma proteção mágica. – disse por fim.- Uma pessoa, seja trouxa ou bruxa, passará por aqui e nada enxergará, a não ser mais bosque, até seu término, que dará em um rio. – ela se virou para todos, sorrindo. – Hora de entrar. – ela dá as costas ao grupo e estica seus braços, com as palmas das mãos viradas para frente. Um muro alto, inicialmente transparente, aparece na frente de todos, tornando-se gradativamente sólido. Era comprido, seu final era difícil divisar, com espinhos no alto. Caminharam até um alto portão de madeira grossa, com entalhes de figuras sinistras, e uma inscrição em latim no portal: “ _Fames magistra_.”

 

-Mais frases... o que essa significa? – perguntou Tonks, intrigada.

 

- _A necessidade é mestra_. – respondeu Ava. – Cada família abastada, e geralmente antiga, possui uma, como um lema. – ela observava atentamente o portão a sua frente - Os Black também possuem: “ _É cedo que se formam os costumes_.” – Dumbledore acena positivamente para Ava e ela passou a mão pela madeira, sussurrando algo incompreensível para o restante.

 

-A minha família não tem lema, pelo menos que eu saiba. – Tonks estava pensativa. – E a sua, Remus?

 

Remus estava na retaguarda, com a varinha a postos, observando atentamente ao redor. – A minha também não tem, e, caso não tenha percebido, não somos de família rica, Tonks.

 

O portão se abre, curiosamente em silêncio, revelando um extenso jardim, que deveria ter sido esplendoroso em épocas passadas: ervas daninhas invadiam cada trecho, um chafariz imenso estava partido e sua estátua quebrada, árvores gigantescas estavam espalhadas descuidadas pela propriedade.  Ao fundo, um imenso casarão. O grupo caminha para dentro e o portão se fecha quando o último atravessa o portal. – Não podemos aparatar direto lá dentro. Teremos que andar, senhores. – informou a loira.

 

Ava sentiu uma emoção dolorida encher-lhe por dentro, seus olhos lacrimejaram discretamente. Havia muitos anos que não via aquele jardim, não via aquela casa. Seu lar, sua esplêndida prisão de luxo. Podia se imaginar criança, correndo pelos jardins, com sua elfa doméstica particular atrás em desespero. Podia se imaginar escondendo-se de certo bruxo, imaginar-se próximo a seu pai, no colo de sua mãe, brigando com seu irmão...

 

_“Ava, não se suje... isso não é apropriado – alerta uma senhora de longo vestido escuro, muito pálida. – Eu sei, mamãe. É só eu pensar e fico limpa de novo! – e a senhora se aborrece. – Nem pense em fazer essas coisas, sabe que é proibido! -  e acrescenta, para si mesma: ‘por enquanto’.”_

 

Curiosamente, enquanto andavam, perceberam que não havia mais chuva. Antes, o céu estava azul, sem nuvens, e uma insistente onda de calor começou a tomá-los. – O Sr. Sheppard preferia o verão, assim como minha mãe. – a herdeira esclarece, retirando a capa de chuva e, magicamente, a reduzindo na palma da mão e guardando em seu bolso. Foi imitada por todos. – Enfeitiçaram para que todos os dias fossem de verão aqui nas dependências da Mansão. Era, na verdade, para minha mãe: ela nunca suportou o inverno ou o frio. Eu só conheci a neve mesmo quando fugi de casa pela primeira vez, num janeiro.

 

Na metade do caminho, perceberam um auror sentado displicentemente na escadaria da Mansão, com expressão entediada. – Esse é o Elliot Smith. Deve haver outro, em algum lugar – sussurrou Tonks.

 

-Há uma entrada lateral, podemos entrar por ela. – avisou Ava. – Essa entrada dará para a cozinha.

 

O grupo se dirigiu para lá e notaram um outro auror ao longe, próximo ao muro, caminhando pensativo. – É o Sebastian Reeds... – informou Tonks. – Caramba, o que ele faz aqui? Foi rebaixado?

 

-Isso não interessa agora, Tonks – falou Sirius. – Será que há mais aurores ou só esses dois?

 

-Devem ser só esses dois. O Ministério não está mais tão interessado nessa Mansão, depois de checarem cada canto que lhes foi possível. Só deixam uns aurores aqui e talvez no bosque para não haver invasão e moradia dos seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem.

 

-Então não vai ser tão difícil. – disse Remus. – Um feitiço silenciador logo ao entrarmos e poderemos tranqüilamente efetuar nossa busca.

 

-E devemos supor que esses dois aurores não queiram entrar na Mansão. – alertou Dumbledore. - Sugiro que alguém fique de plantão nesta entrada e outro na entrada principal, menos Ava, claro. Há outra entrada? – perguntou para a loira.

 

-Há, senhor. Mas não era usual e acho bem difícil estar acessível.

 

-Eu ficarei de vigia nesta entrada. – Remus se põe a postos.

 

-Eu fico com a entrada principal. – propõe Tonks.

 

-Caso precisem avisar-nos de algo, fiquem com isto – Sirius retira de seu bolso um origami pequeno, em forma de pássaro e entregou a Remus. – Só dizer a mensagem e para quem é. Ele irá diretamente ao destinatário. – ele retirou outro do bolso. – Esse é para você, Tonks.

 

-Obrigada! Ótimo feitiço. – agradeceu a auror.

 

-Ótimo.  – concorda Dumbledore – Ava, Sirius, vamos entrar. Tonks, entre e tente achar a entrada principal. A idéia dessa missão é encontrar a biblioteca oculta e não espero levar mais de meio dia nisso. Esse é o nosso limite, localizando ou não.

 

Todos concordaram. Tonks se encaminhou rapidamente para o lado direito, tentando localizar o hall de entrada, para vigia. Ava liderou seu grupo para o antigo escritório da mansão, onde seu pai costumava despachar, ler e ter reuniões. O chão estava coberto por uma fina poeira, móveis fora de lugar, os quadros, que dormiam, disputavam espaço na parede com as teias de aranha, havia alguns papéis no chão, gavetas reviradas sem cuidado. – Acho melhor começarmos por aqui, apesar de ser bem óbvio. – disse a bruxa.

 

-Ás vezes o oculto está bem diante de nós, filha, porém o jeito de alcançá-lo é o que devemos descobrir. – sentenciou o diretor. – Verificarei essa estante de livros. Sirius, verifique os quadros e Ava, o chão e os móveis, pois poderá haver alguma passagem secreta.

 

Dumbledore se dirigiu a uma alta estante, que continha alguns livros empoeirados e burocráticos. Com um toque de sua varinha, todos os livros saíram dos seus lugares, indo para o chão suavemente. Com um aceno de sua varinha, o diretor flutuou até o alto, observando a última prateleira. Tocou nas bordas e foi abaixando, refazendo o gesto a cada parada.

 

Sirius observava os quadros, e murmurava feitiços em cada um deles e nem isso os fazia, pelo menos, acordar. Havia um quadro de uma bruxa imponente que, sem o bruxo perceber, abria levemente os olhos espiando os intrusos. Ele tentou retirar os quadros do lugar, porém todos estavam com feitiço de cola permanente. – Oras, minha mãe deve tê-los ensinado. – bufou.

 

Ava fez o tapete puído desaparecer e murmurou um feitiço de limpeza no chão sujo, começando a tocar cada parte do assoalho. Não sentiu nenhuma magia impregnada naquele chão. Levantou-se e foi verificar a antiga mesa de seu pai, ricamente trabalhada em cada detalhe, de madeira maciça. Esse móvel era herança de muitos antepassados Sheppard. A bruxa murmurava diversos feitiços, verificando se algum fazia efeito e nada acontecia. – Sirius, está tendo mais sorte do que eu?

 

-Acho que não há nada aqui, Ava. Devemos procurar em outro lugar. E o senhor, Dumbledore?

 

O diretor balançou a cabeça, em negativa. – Ava, há outro lugar possível? Talvez na sala de estar. Se não, procuraremos cômodo por cômodo.

 

-Há muitos cômodos nesta casa que ficavam sempre vazios, quartos para visitantes lá em cima. E também há um calabouço, lá embaixo, onde ficavam prisioneiros antigamente. – respondeu a bruxa, pensativamente. – Não vamos conseguir procurar por tudo em poucas horas.

 

-Vamos tentar procurar com o tempo que temos. Talvez devamos voltar em outra busca, em dia propício. – disse o diretor, dirigindo-se para fora do escritório. – Ava, mostre-nos onde fica a sala de estar. Se não tivermos sucesso, iremos para os quartos desocupados.

 

A sala de estar era um cômodo imponente, com sua lareira alta, seus quadros com pessoas em tamanho natural, sofás elegantes outrora verde cobertos com uma camada de poeira, mesinha de centro, candelabros prateados em cima dos móveis, com teias de aranha, e também os de teto, que eram de cristal.

 

Ava se deparou com um quadro em especial, o do seu pai, que estava sentado elegantemente numa escrivaninha, parecida com a de seu escritório, e segurava em suas mãos uma pena. O Sr. Sheppard observou sua filha com atenção, arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas.

 

-Vejo que minha digníssima filha veio visitar sua antiga casa. – lançou olhares para Dumbledore e Sirius. - E trouxe consigo traidores do próprio sangue.

 

A bruxa ficou calada, muda pela emoção de rever seu pai que, apesar de tudo, amava muito. Aquela pintura fora feita um pouco antes de seu arrependimento em relação ao Lord Voldemort: cabelos grisalhos, rugas expressivas, e tom arrogante na voz.

 

-Vamos procurar o que buscamos, Ava. – alertou o diretor. – Sirius, verifique aquele lado. – e apontou em direção as janelas. Ava, verifique esses móveis... Ava?

 

A bruxa se aproximara do quadro, olhando fixamente para ele. Não conseguiu impedir as emoções e lágrimas fluírem, e talvez nem quisesse. Uma saudade de sua família corroeu seu peito e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, se sentiu extremamente só.

 

Sirius entendeu que aquele momento era necessário, Ava precisava encarar novamente seu passado, seus pais. Ele sabia o que ela sentia, a solidão de não ter mais família. Nenhuma mãe para consolar, nenhum pai que a protegesse. E, se não achassem uma solução para o feitiço de Voldemort em Ava, talvez nenhum filho para perpetuar o nome.

 

-Você me decepcionou demais, minha filha. Você, que era minha esperança. – lamentou o quadro, balançando a cabeça. – Sua mãe morreu desgostosa.

 

Ava reage furiosamente. – Desgostosa? Ela morreu porque Edouard a matou, matou ela e senhor!

 

O quadro se cala, pensativo. E, de repente, Sr. Sheppard se levanta e se retira, indo, talvez, para um outro quadro.

 

-Maldição! Onde ele foi? Mas que droga! – resmunga a bruxa, chutando um sofá.

 

Dumbledore esperou pacientemente que Ava se restabelecesse, o que demorou alguns minutos. – Minha filha, sei que é importante para você ficar relembrando fatos de seu passado, estando aqui em sua antiga casa, porém temos, precisamos procurar a biblioteca. Peço, portanto, que se controle e lembre do motivo pelo qual estamos aqui.

 

-Sim, senhor. – concorda Ava, envergonhada. Sirius lança um olhar compreensivo para sua noiva e inicia sua busca próximo a janela.

 

A sala de estar também não continha nenhum feitiço relativo a biblioteca oculta. Sirius achou algumas passagens secretas para outros cômodos e quadros ocultos atrás das cortinas, e ele se perguntava o porquê disso.

 

-Ava, leve-nos para os quartos, no andar de cima. – pediu o diretor.

 

 

Tonks alcançou facilmente o hall de entrada e caminhou cuidadosamente para perto da porta. Por uma fresta, avistou Smith de pé, acenando para alguém ao longe. “Deve ser para o Reeds. _Tomara_ que seja para o Reeds”. – desejou a auror, sentindo-se um pouco nervosa. “Deveria ter ido com o grupo de busca. Detesto ficar esperando, droga.”

 

Ela tentou colocar um feitiço na porta, para ver e ouvir claramente sem ser notada, porém a porta não aceitou nenhuma intervenção. Tentou outros sem sucesso. Voltou a olhar a fresta, visualizando Reeds se aproximando do outro auror, ambos de costas e falando muito baixo, impedindo de ouvir o que falavam. “Virem-se, preciso ler os seus lábios...”. Tonks estava concentrada nessa operação e não percebeu algo estranho surgindo naquele hall. “Ah, viraram-se... sim... ‘ _Que saco essa missão, queria al...algo mais e_ ’... o quê? ‘ _emocionante_ ’, sim...”

 

A auror de súbito sente algo diferente e vira-se rapidamente, com a varinha levantada. Seu coração dispara ao ver que não estava mais sozinha naquele hall.

 

-Diga-me, jovem, quem és e o que fazes na mansão dos Sheppard?

 

 

Lupin espiou a cozinha, de disposição retangular, com outro retângulo no meio, contendo o forno a lenha, panelas penduradas magicamente no alto. Havia uma dispensa imensa, com várias prateleiras com coisas envelhecidas, alguns sacos, provavelmente de farinha, com mau cheiro e bolor. Vários insetos mortos estavam depositados por cima e, pelo que o ex-professor por adivinhar, dentro também. Em outro armário havia esqueletos de ratos mortos na prateleira mais baixa, nas de cima vários itens culinários escurecidos. “Tudo aqui devia ter sido grandioso, nos bons tempos”.

 

Ele voltou a entrada, vigiando se havia aproximação de algum auror. Observou que havia dois na entrada principal, conversando. “Espero que eles não entrem... espero que Tonks esteja bem”. O pensamento nela o fez se sentir bem. “É uma ótima amiga, Remus. Só isso”.

 

Um barulho estranho o fez virar para a cozinha: era um barulho de quem acabara de aparatar. “Quem será? Não se pode aparatar na mansão... Ava disse! Ou o feitiço se extinguiu?”. Com cuidado para não fazer ruído, Lupin se encaminhou mais adiante, onde daria para um corredor que levaria para sala de jantar. Ele observou o chão e viu pequenas pegadas ao lado de outras grandes, por causa da poeira. “Essas grandes são deles, mas essas pequenas...” – franziu o cenho, pensativo. Decidiu seguir as pegadas e, próximo a mesa da sala de jantar, viu algo se movendo rapidamente. Esse algo pareceu enxergar o bruxo e correu para a escadaria interna. Lupin tentou lançar um feitiço, mas a ‘coisa’ já tinha desaparecido.

 

Lupin ficou indeciso do que fazer, pois seguir a ‘coisa’ era abandonar seu posto e deixar a entrada desprotegida. Deixar a ‘coisa’ ir embora era tornar perigoso a busca do grupo. Ele pegou o origami e sussurrou o nome de Sirius, dizendo: ‘Tem algo aqui nesta mansão, acabou de aparatar. Cuidado! Foi lá para cima.’

 

 

Ava conduziu os bruxos a um dos quartos desocupados, que possuía apenas um guarda-roupa e uma cama sem colchão. Dumbledore acendeu uma luz fraca na ponta de sua varinha, e começou a investigar o local. – Vou buscar em outro quarto – disse a bruxa. – Sirius, vou lhe mostrar outro. Assim agilizamos.

 

O diretor concordou e buscou em cada canto do quarto algum indício de magia, porém nada havia. Os outros dois também se frustraram nas buscas. – Há mais quartos, vamos! – chamou Ava.

 

Sirius já estava em outro quarto, verificando um grande espelho quando o pássaro origami sobrevoou sua cabeça, com a mensagem de Remus. – Droga, vamos ter que sair! – Sirius foi em busca de sua noiva quando viu algo pequeno correndo para um dos quartos.

 

-Ava, venha, tem algo aqui! – disse Sirius a puxando pela mão. – Vi alguma coisa correndo para aquele quarto! Remus nos avisou pelo origami.

 

-Será um espião? – o coração da bruxa disparou. – Oh, não! Vamos ser delatados! Precisamos ir já! – disse enquanto ambos encaminhavam-se para o diretor.

 

 

-Então, jovem, apresenta-te!

 

Tonks se recuperou do susto e encarou a figura estranha que se dirigia a ela. – Sou Nymphadora Tonks, uma auror. E você... é um fantasma!

 

- _Senhor_ Rigel Sheppard, por favor. – corrigiu com arrogância. Ele pairava perto da bruxa; seu corpo era translúcido e emitia uma luz pálida. – Tenho que dizer que a senhorita invadiu propriedade alheia. Família Tonks... não conheço nenhuma família bruxa com esse sobrenome. Nenhuma família _decente_ , claro.

 

Tonks suspirou, tentando se conter – Meu pai é trouxa, o sobrenome é dele. Por parte de mãe é Black.

 

Sheppard ergue as sobrancelhas na menção do sobrenome ‘Black’. – Ora, uma mestiça... Nunca foi permitido mestiços nessa casa! – o fantasma começou a se exaltar – Como ousa entrar aqui?

 

-Shhh... cale-se, vão nos escutar! – Tonks disse e logo foi olhar pela fresta. Notou que um deles estava mais distante, próximo ao chafariz, o outro não estava à vista. “Qualquer problema na outra entrada, o Remus avisa”.

 

-Ah, aqueles? Dois tolos. Um deles ficou a manhã toda procurando a própria varinha. – o fantasma fez uma expressão de asco. – Lamentável.

 

“Deve ser o Smith” – pensou Tonks, divertida. – Senhor Rigel Sheppard, preciso de vossa ajuda. – ela tentou imitar palavras pomposas. – Procuro uma biblioteca, ela provavelmente está oculta. O senhor teria idéia da sua localização?

 

O fantasma se empertigou, tentando aparentar segurança. – Infelizmente, Srta., não estive a par de muitas coisas desta casa. Não era exatamente.. bem-vindo...

 

-Como assim? Se não era bem-vindo, o que faz aqui?

 

Sheppard simulou um engasgo, a fim de ganhar tempo. Tonks sorriu discretamente e o fantasma revelou: – Srta., vim cuidar desta casa a pedido de meu sobrinho bisneto, Sr. Alphard Sheppard.

 

 

Lupin voltou à entrada e percebe um dos aurores colocando algumas coisas na bancada da cozinha. O bruxo respira com dificuldade, e fica aliviado que o auror não nota a presença de alguém estranho. Reconhece-o como aquele que estava próximo ao muro, quando chegaram à mansão. “Ele não pode entrar... pense, Remus, pense...”.

 

Reeds estava preparando para si um sanduíche, retirando pães de uma sacola, alguns outros ingredientes e montando tudo em um prato que ele também trouxera. Lupin teve uma idéia e lançou um feitiço mentalmente, com a varinha apontada para a comida. Depois, apontou a varinha para o ar e lançou outro feitiço. De repente, o ambiente ficou um pouco sufocante, e essa sensação foi aumentando. O auror mordeu o sanduíche e começou a se abanar, se sentindo um pouco tonto. – Droga, como aqui está quente! – deu outra mordida e a tontura foi mais forte. – Preciso sair daqui... – resmungou levando o prato com a comida.

 

Lupin apontou novamente para o ar e a temperatura se regularizou. “Espero que ele demore a voltar...”. E voltou a se preocupar com o grupo de busca. E voltou a pensar em Tonks.

 

 

Dumbledore caminhou pelos corredores, juntamente com Sirius e Ava, que estavam bastante nervosos. – Será um desastre se nos descobrirem, senhor. – disse ela. – Vamos embora, não vamos tentar descobrir quem é!

 

O diretor se aproximou da porta de um dos quartos e ouviu um “crac”. – Desaparatou. – concluiu. – Você disse que era pequeno, Sirius?

 

-Era sim, Dumbledore. Acho que não passa do meu joelho... ah, não... como não pensei nisso antes?

 

-Sim, os únicos que podem aparatar em um lugar que não se pode aparatar são os elfos domésticos da casa. E são os únicos que podem ver pessoas com feitiço de invisibilidade.

 

Ava arregala os olhos. – Um elfo... devo conhecê-lo... Merlim, pensei que todos estivessem mortos, juntamente com meus pais, ou que Edouard tivesse levado todos com eles...

 

-Ava, ordene que ele apareça aqui. Você é herdeira e ele não poderá desobedecê-la. – determinou o diretor.

 

A bruxa concedeu. – Elfo... anh... qual será o nome dele? Elfo doméstico da casa dos Sheppard, apareça imediatamente!

 

Um silêncio se fez e nenhum ‘crac’ foi ouvido. – Ava, quantos elfos existiam nesta casa? – perguntou o diretor.

 

-Não sei... cerca de 20? – ela suspirou, desanimada – E eu não sei o nome de metade... eu tinha uma elfa doméstica particular, a Kairi, e quando eu saí dessa casa eu a abandonei. Provavelmente está morta.

 

-Chame-a. – pediu Dumbledore.

 

-Certo. –Ava franziu o cenho, sem esperança. - Kairi, venha imediatamente!

 

Um ‘crac’ soou no local e surgiu, na frente da bruxa, um elfo muito envelhecido, usando um trapo para cobrir-se. Tinha uns fios ralos e brancos saindo da cabeça, olhos amendoados grandes e muito magro.

Ao ver Ava, Kairi arregalou os olhos, tornando-os maiores ainda, e seu corpo começou a tremer, lágrimas começaram a deslizar pelo seu rosto enrugado. – Menininha... vendo coisas, estou vendo coisas...

 

-Você está viva! – a bruxa avaliou sua elfa com muito pesar. – Kairi, vou levar você comigo, tudo bem?

 

-Menininha veio me buscar? Oh, que felicidade! – e a elfa fez uma profunda reverência. Depois disse: - Estava esperando por esse dia, mas Kairi admite que estava já sem forças. Se escondendo de Comensais, se escondendo de aurores, se escondendo de bruxos, trouxas... sim, vida muito corrida de Kairi.

 

-Kairi, depois falamos sobre isso. – cortou a bruxa. – Estamos aqui para procurar a biblioteca oculta, mas não tivemos muita sorte. – ela se volta para Dumbledore. – Senhor, devemos encerrar por hoje. Quero cuidar da minha elfa, se o senhor concordar.

 

Antes que o diretor respondesse, a elfa pula entusiasmada. – A biblioteca? A biblioteca oculta? Kairi sabe, sabe como entrar, sabe onde fica, sabe tudo da mansão!

 

 

-Como? Sr. Sheppard pediu para que um fantasma cuidasse da mansão? O sr. está de brincadeira! – Tonks riu, incrédula.

 

Sheppard fuzilou Tonks com o olhar e respondeu: – Mestiça, saiba que sou de grande importância aqui, sou o guardião da chave! – disse com importância.

 

-Chave? Chave da onde?

 

-Isso não vem ao caso, é _segredo_. – dizendo isso, virou-se de costas, se encaminhando para outro cômodo.

 

Tonks suspeitou que essa chave fosse algo de extrema importância. O Sr. Alphard Sheppard não daria instruções a um fantasma de algo pífio. Olhou rapidamente a fresta da porta e observou que o auror tinha retornado a seu posto, na escadaria.

 

“Vou ter que seguir aquele fantasma... vou ter que abandonar o posto!”.

 

Resolveu mandar uma mensagem a Dumbledore pelo origami, relatando sobre o fantasma e sua intenção de segui-lo: ‘Encontrei um fantasma da família Sheppard. Parece que o pai de Ava o deixou incumbido de guardar certa chave. Vou abandonar meu posto e segui-lo. ’

 

 

-Conte-nos onde está, Kairi! – ordenou Ava excitada.

 

A elfa de repente murchou no entusiasmo. – Kairi sabe, mas precisa do colar, precisa pôr o colar e entoar o feitiço.

 

-E onde está o colar? – inquiriu Sirius, sem paciência.

 

-Está com o guardião e ele não permite Kairi chegar nem perto.

 

-Que guardião? – pergunta todos ao mesmo tempo.

 

Naquele momento, Dumbledore vê o pássaro origami chegar com a mensagem de Tonks, que logo a ouve. – Isso! – ele se vira para a elfa. – Kairi, é o fantasma o guardião?

 

A elfa balança a cabeça afirmativamente. O diretor fala apressado: - Vamos atrás de Tonks, achar o guardião e lançar o feitiço. – e acrescenta sorrindo: – A biblioteca oculta será revelada.

 

 

Tonks deixara o posto e foi para a sala de estar, tentando localizar o fantasma. Andou mais um pouco, alcançando um corredor comprido, com diversas portas. “Droga, ele pode atravessar paredes... vai ser difícil achá-lo”. – lamenta. Abre uma por uma, e todas estavam estranhamente vazias. Tenta abrir uma última porta daquele corredor, que estava trancada. “Deve ser por chave comum... Alohomora!” e ela é destrancada. “Ótimo”.

 

A auror visualizou um imenso salão quase vazio, com um piano ao fundo, certamente usado para festas. Próximo a janela, ela localizou o fantasma. Com muito cuidado, ela foi andando até ele, tentando não afugentá-lo. – Sr. Rigel Sheppard... não se vá, por favor. Estamos numa busca por esta biblioteca, é vital para sobrevivência do mundo bruxo.

 

-‘Estamos’? Tem mais alguém, além da senhorita? – o fantasma franziu o cenho. – Uma invasão, suponho.

 

Tonks se controla para não rolar os olhos. – Senhor Sheppard, qual a serventia dessa chave? Deve abrir algo muito importante.

 

O fantasma olha para a auror expressão entediada, porém Tonks percebe certa mágoa nele. – Na verdade, senhorita... só sei que devo guardá-la até que o herdeiro venha requerê-la.

 

A bruxa ouve um barulho vindo da escadaria interna e se coloca a postos. “Será o Reeds? Não, Remus avisaria...” Fala aos sussurros para o fantasma: - Fique aí, vou verificar... Nossa, o barulho está bem perto!

 

 

-Vou enviar uma mensagem a ela e seguiremos o pássaro. – avisou Sirius, depois do grupo deixar o hall de entrada e olhar vários cômodos.

 

-Ótima idéia, Sirius. Estamos perdendo tempo. – disse o diretor.

 

Black solta o origami, que vai voando rapidamente em direção a um corredor comprido. O grupo vai correndo atrás, tentando não perder o pássaro de vista. – Você bem que podia tê-lo enfeitiçado, para ir devagar, Sirius! – disse Ava arfando, com Kairi bem próxima.

 

-Ah, eu tenho que pensar em tudo? – resmungou o bruxo.

 

-Vamos com isso, parem de brigas bobas. – cortou Dumbledore. – Ava, ele entrou na porta a direita. Não o percam!

 

Ao entrar na sala, Ava percebe um feitiço vindo em sua direção. Kairi, habilmente, lança um feitiço de proteção: ‘protego!’, fazendo com que o feitiço ricochetei na parede, fazendo um barulho considerável.

 

-Tonks! Você quase me matou!! – diz Ava, espantada.

 

-A-Ava, desculpe! Pensei que fosse um dos aurores, eu ia apenas petrificá-lo! – Tonks se desculpou, lançando olhares para a criaturinha perto da loira. – Quem é?

 

-Sorte a sua que ela desviou o feitiço para a parede. Senão ele voltaria para você. – disse Ava aborrecida, não respondendo a pergunta da auror, e Sirius deu uma risada, semelhante a um latido.

 

-Tonks, onde está o fantasma? – perguntou o diretor.

 

A auror apontou para a janela. Rigel observava o grupo com atenção, em especial seu olhar se dirigia para Ava. – O nome dele é Rigel Sheppard – avisou a auror – Ele disse que é um antepassado seu, Ava.

 

Dumbledore lhe dirige a palavra: - Sr. Rigel Sheppard, sou Albus Dumbledore, atualmente diretor de Hogwarts.

 

-Oh... – o fantasma não conseguiu disfarçar o espanto. – Sr. Dumbledore, muito prazer em conhecê-lo. Já estudei em Hogwarts, é claro, e há muito tempo atrás.

 

-Que bom, Sr. Sheppard. Bom, temos uma pendência aqui muito séria. – o diretor faz uma pausa, pensativo. – Precisamos achar a biblioteca oculta e o senhor é o guardião. Temos aqui conosco a elfa doméstica Kairi, que sabe como abrí-la.

 

O fantasma suspira. – Infelizmente falta ainda uma peça fundamental: o herdeiro. Tenho a chave, que darei a ele; eis o elfo, que possui a sabedoria de como fazê-lo. Precisamos do herdeiro, que tem autoridade para tal.

 

Ava se aproxima do fantasma com determinação e se apresenta – Sou eu a herdeira. Sou Ava Wezen Sheppard, filha de Alphard e Carina Sheppard e irmã de Edouard Alphard Sheppard.

 

O fantasma a avaliou. – Quem são seus avós? – inquiriu, a testando.

 

-Neta, por parte de pai, de Archenar e Misha Sheppard. Por parte de mãe, de Arthur e Ieda Johannsen. – ela faz uma pausa. - Sem querer ofender, mas nossa árvore genealógica não possui nenhum Rigel...

 

O semblante do fantasma entristeceu-se por um instante, mas logo se recompôs e voltou a arrogância. – Verdade, não estou na _digna_ árvore dos Sheppard, apesar de ser legitimamente um. Fui abolido da família, há muito tempo... Até seu pai me dar essa chance, como guardião.

 

Tonks sussurrou para Sirius, irônica: - A moda da família Black pega, hein?

 

-Então, Sr. Sheppard. – interveio Dumbledore. – Eis o que faltava. – voltou-se para a elfa. – Queremos entrar na biblioteca agora.

 

-Kairi ensina as palavras, sim, ensina, para o herdeiro proferir. Mas precisa da chave, Sr. Sheppard deve dar a chave.

 

-Sim, é claro. – o fantasma retirou um colar muito brilhante de seu pescoço, e pendurado como pingente estava uma chave azul igualmente brilhante, pequena, lisa, e com apenas um dente. Ele colocou a chave em cima do piano, e por um momento ela permanecia iluminada, mas logo seu brilho se apagou. A aparência dos objetos tornou-se opaca e envelhecida.

 

Kairi pegou a chave e instruiu Ava:

 

-Menininha, coloque esse colar em seu pescoço e repita comigo...

 

-Espere, Kairi. Não devemos ir primeiro onde fica a biblioteca? – questiona a herdeira.

 

-Oh, você não entendeu... a biblioteca não está em lugar algum, não mesmo.

 

-Um portal, talvez? – adivinha o diretor. Kairi acena afirmativamente. – E esse portal poderá ser acionado em qualquer lugar do mundo?

 

-Sim, toda vez que entoar o feitiço, toda vez. O Sr. Sheppard, seu pai, menininha, ele levava consigo essa chave nesse colar, até para dormir. Nunca deixava ninguém chegar perto, talvez o menino Edouard, talvez ele.

 

Ava suspira desanimada. – O meu irmão já deve ter entrado. Maldição!

 

Kairi estende o colar para a bruxa. – Coloque o colar, sim, e entoe o feitiço como eu ensinarei.

 

A herdeira concorda e colocar o colar. - Repita comigo, repita. - e a elfa começa a entoar as palavras mágicas:

 

“sabedoria dos antepassados”...  _sabedoria dos antepassados_

“guardados e repassados”...  _guardados e repassados_

“na angústia e sofrimento”... _na_ _angústia e sofrimento_

“mas findou-se o tormento”... _mas findou-se o tormento_

“eis a nova geração”... _eis a nova geração_

“usufruindo dessa erudição”... _usufruindo dessa erudição_

 

-Agora estenda a chave a sua frente, estenda. – orientou a elfa.

 

A bruxa estendeu a chave e uma porta verde e simples começou a se materializar a sua frente. – Merlim!

 

-Entre, menininha. Veja o que há dentro, veja.

 

 

Lupin começava a ficar preocupado. O grupo não voltava e já havia passado do meio-dia. Uma fome começou a incomodá-lo, mas não era isso que o perturbava. Percebeu uma movimentação estranha no portão principal e, cuidadosamente, foi próximo ao chafariz. Agradeceu aos deuses por aqueles aurores serem tão estúpidos: alguém inteligente perceberia pessoas invisíveis assim tão debaixo do nariz.

 

No portão avistou algumas pessoas entrando, sendo recepcionadas por Reeds. Reconheceu alguns como aurores: estariam lá para outra inspeção? “Loucura, Kingsley teria nos alertado. Vai ver que o Reeds ou o Smith desconfiaram de alguma coisa... Maldição, preciso avisar imediatamente.” Ele pôs a mão no bolso, porém percebeu que Sirius não retornou o mensageiro. “Droga!”.  O bruxo retornou para entrada lateral, com uma sensação ruim: “E se aquela coisa, ou sei lá o quê, for um espião? Devem estar todos aprisionados em algum lugar...” - riu de si mesmo. – “Não, idiota, com Dumbledore isso é impossível”. Observou que várias pessoas se dirigiam, agora, para a porta de entrada principal da Mansão: iriam entrar. “Preciso ser rápido”.

 

Lupin correu, evitando fazer muito barulho. “Onde estão?” Olhou a sala de jantar, a sala de estar, outra sala com lareira, uma escadaria que dava para o andar de cima, e mais a frente um corredor comprido, com diversas portas fechadas. “Vou ter que começar por aqui embaixo.” O bruxo ouviu um barulho de porta se abrindo e vozes adentrando. Ele caminhou rapidamente até a primeira porta a sua direita, a abrindo cuidadosamente: vazia. Abriu a segunda porta, a esquerda: vazia. E assim sucessivamente, temendo que alguém já tivesse ouvido algo.

 

 

Ava adentrou pela porta e se deparou com uma imensa biblioteca, com estantes, mesas e cadeiras. Tudo estava iluminado por candelabros flutuantes, que estavam dispostos entre as estantes e havia também um em cada mesa. O aspecto de tudo parecia ser novo, como se cada volume tivesse acabado de ser publicado, ou as estantes tivessem sido construídas há pouco tempo, tudo muito bem conservado.

 

-Ava, vamos embora. A biblioteca poderá ser averiguada em outro local.  – pediu calmamente o diretor. – Vamos verificar cada item em Grimmauld Place. Aqui não é seguro.

 

Nesse instante, a porta se abre e Lupin aparece por ela, sobressaltado. – Merlim, achei vocês! Temos que ir agora, chegaram mais pessoas e estão aqui dentro!

 

Sirius corre para a entrada da porta e fica na vigilância. Dumbledore puxa Ava de volta e questiona Kairi: - Como fecha a porta?

 

-Tranque com a chave, somente isso, com a chave.

 

Após trancar a porta, essa rapidamente se desmaterializa, até desaparecer por completo.

 

-Vamos! – disse Tonks, com Lupin. – Não vão demorar a chegar aqui.

 

-Não por aqui! – alertou Sirius. – Estão vindo pra cá, no corredor.

 

-Maldição! – resmunga Tonks. – Estamos sem saída?

 

Eles ouvem alguém pigarreando, próximo ao piano. – Bom, meus caros, posso ajudá-los. – diz o fantasma.

 

-E como? – pergunta Sirius, sem nenhuma paciência.

 

-Aqui tem uma passagem secreta, é claro. Quase todos os cômodos têm uma, para um caso de emergência... como agora. E elas terminam do lado de fora, próximo ao portão principal.

 

-Onde é, por Merlim! – Sirius se aproxima rapidamente de Sheppard.

 

O fantasma apontou para a parede branca, que aparentemente não tinha nada de especial. – Diga: _Erumpo_! Assim Sirius o fez, e uma grande abertura apareceu na parede. – Vamos!

 

Lupin e Tonks se dirigiram para a abertura, seguidos por Dumbledore, Ava, Kairi e Sirius por último, dando cobertura. O fantasma sai pela janela, tornando-se invisível. Naquele instante, a porta se abre e quatro homens surgem, analisando o salão vazio. – Aqui não tem nada também, Stuart. – diz um senhor alto e gordo. – Aquele Reeds é um estúpido, tenho certeza que ouviu algum pássaro cantando ou uma folha caindo e vem nos chamar.

 

Um com cabelos vermelhos curtos, olhos verdes miúdos, balança a cabeça, em desaprovação. – Perda de tempo, é o que sempre digo. Queimaria essa casa com satisfação, seria o primeiro a lançar um _Incendio_. Bando de comensais malditos.

 

 

A passagem terminava realmente próxima ao muro. Era uma saída para quem estava em fuga pudesse aparatar quando atravessasse para o outro lado. Porém naquela vez havia dois aurores de guarda, atentos a qualquer movimentação no local. Sirius espiou mais de perto, sabendo que estava com feitiço de invisibilidade, porém era arriscado. Virou-se para Dumbledore, movimentando os lábios, sem som: - Vamos lançar um imperius!

 

-Não! – respondeu o diretor, também sem emitir som. – Um feitiço para confundi-los será o suficiente. – Dumbledore ergue a varinha para os dois aurores. Um deles abandona imediatamente o posto, indo em direção a Mansão. O outro pareceu resistir, mas balança a cabeça e segue o parceiro. – Ótimo, vamos sair daqui.

 

O grupo se dirige para o portão, verificando primeiro se não havia mais ninguém do outro lado: estava vazio. Saem para o bosque e de lá todos aparatam para um terreno abandonado, próximo a Grimmauld Place.

 

Sirius se transforma em um cachorro, assustando Kairi. –Pad, comporte-se! – queixa-se Lupin. Tonks se despede de todos, pois precisava voltar ao Ministério. – Até mais, Remus. – ela dá uma piscada e aparata.

 

-Também tenho assuntos a resolver. – explica o diretor, se despedindo. – Amanhã, Ava, mando uma coruja informando a hora que virei para consultar os livros com você.

 

-Esperarei, senhor.

 

-Adeus, filha, adeus a todos. – e o diretor aparata.

 

-Vamos, meus amigos. – sorriu animada. - Vamos investigar o que achamos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado, não sei se está bom, mas eu já avisei que sou péssima escritora!!! Hehehe
> 
> Próximo capítulo, mais Sirius e Ava!


	6. No beco diagonal

“ **Que grande peso é um nome demasiado famoso** ”   
V.

* * *

 

-“Como criar uma acromântula em seu lar”, por Belly Vernon. – Sirius franze o cenho enquanto lia a lombada de um livro. Ele estava na biblioteca dos Sheppard, com Ava e Remus. Eles tinham acionado a porta no quarto dela, este devidamente trancado. – Quem em sã consciência iria querer isso?

 

-Soube de um bruxo, amigo de meu pai, que tinha predileção por elas. – comentou Ava, enquanto verificava um outro livro, sentada em uma das mesas. – Uma espécie de Hagrid, em tamanho menor, claro. – Sirius e Remus riram, e ela leu a lombada do livro que segurava. – “Poções de amor: livre-se dos rivais!” Esse eu separo, vai ver que Voldemort lia isso, antes de dormir.

 

-Ele devia ler esse também. – Remus apontou para um livro com capa azul, em camurça. – “Guia do amor: como conquistar com charme e alguns feitiços”, de Flint Mansfield.

 

Sirius fez uma careta: - Esses livros deviam ser das moças Sheppard! _Eu_ deveria lançar um livro sobre isso, conquistar era minha especialidade em Hogwarts. – acrescentou com grande sorriso, sendo acertado por um grande livro na testa. – Ei!

 

-Oh, escapou, Sirius! – disse Ava em fingida inocência.

 

O bom humor tinha voltado para eles após a bem sucedida missão. Ava sentiu sua esperança renovada e cria firmemente que, entre aqueles livros, haveria uma solução para sua causa. Talvez se permitisse sonhar, sonhos a longo prazo. Olhou para as centenas de exemplares a sua volta: “Após tudo isso acabar, vou doar tudo para Hogwarts”.

 

-Acho que já é hora do jantar. – avisa Remus, ansioso. – Molly irá nos procurar e não a ouviremos.

 

Ava e Sirius se entreolham. – Virá alguém em especial, Remus? – pergunta a bruxa, maliciosa.

 

-Alguém... de cabelos pinks? Ou serão azuis? – questiona Sirius, fingindo pensar.

 

-Depende. – responde Ava. – Qual a sua cor predileta, Remus?

 

Os dois caem na risada, vendo Lupin enrubescer. – Às vezes acho que estamos em Hogwarts ainda, tamanha a criancice de vocês. Oras... vamos arrumar essa bagunça...

 

-Sim, senhor! – Ava bate continência e, ordenando mentalmente, todos os livros vão se encaixando na primeira estante, na parte dos “já verificados”, exceto os que eles tinham separado. – Pronto, Sr. Remus John Lupin, vamos jantar, antes que as visitas fujam. - e piscou para Sirius. Antes de sair da biblioteca, Ava pegou um livro que tinha separado especialmente para ler após o jantar. – Esse é muito interessante, fala de magias antigas não usuais hoje em dia.

 

Remus atravessou a porta, seguido por Sirius. Ava, ao atravessar a porta por último, sente o livro desaparecer de suas mãos. – O quê?! – ela se vira, procurando com o olhar o livro desaparecido. – Sirius, o livro sumiu! Droga... – a bruxa retorna a mesa, onde havia algumas pilhas de livros. – Oh, ele está aqui, como é possível...

 

Lupin comenta: - Deve haver algum feitiço, impedindo que esse livro saia... ou qualquer outro. – O bruxo entra novamente na biblioteca, pegando um livro qualquer e tentando sair com o objeto. A mesma cena se repete, agora com ele: o livro desaparece de suas mãos. – Sim, é com todos.

 

-O Sr. Sheppard não é nada burro. – disse Sirius. – E essa é uma ótima notícia, Ava: seu irmão ou Voldemort não puderam retirar nada daqui, se é que chegaram a localizar a biblioteca oculta.

 

-Não localizaram, Sirius, - disse a bruxa - senão Edouard teria levado a chave pendurada com ele, para acionar a porta sempre que quisesse. – Ava fez uma pausa. – Isso é fantástico, e ao mesmo tempo frustrante... talvez o que procuramos não esteja aqui, ou seja, não foi nesses livros que Voldemort conheceu o feitiço que me lançou.

 

-Não penso assim. – discordou Remus. – Essa biblioteca possui um conhecimento valioso, antigo, de uma era que não existe mais, quando existiram os maiores e mais poderosos bruxos. Seus escritos estão aí, guardados para que todas as gerações sejam beneficiadas com tamanha sabedoria. Acho impossível que não haja nada que possamos usar contra Voldemort e contra o feitiço que lançou contra você.

 

Ava suspirou: - Você tem razão, meu amigo. Não podemos desistir, não _posso_ desistir. – ela sorri. – Vamos jantar...  senão vai ficar tarde.

 

Saíram da biblioteca e a bruxa acionou a chave, fazendo desaparecer a porta. Ela diz: – Agora que percebo que voltei e não tomei um belo banho, estou cansadíssima! Vão indo, me troco bem rápido.

 

Ao ficar só, Ava chama Kairi, que desaparata no quarto. – Prepare meu banho, Kairi, por favor.

 

-Sim, Menininha, num segundo ficará pronto, sim, num segundo. – e correu para o banheiro.

 

Ava abriu sua mala e sorriu: não tinha como organizá-las no guarda-roupa, devido ao feitiço da mãe de Sirius nas roupas de Regulus. “Regulus...” Ela se lembrou do quadro, onde havia um lençol cobrindo-o em toda sua extensão. A bruxa separou algumas peças de roupa, colocando-as na cama, e se dirigiu ao quadro, o descobrindo.

 

Regulus estava deitado no sofá, roncando levemente, com a boca parcialmente aberta. “Depois conversamos, meu amigo. Talvez antes de dormir...” e a bruxa recoloca o lençol, indo para o banho já preparado por sua elfa.

 

 

Quando Ava desceu, vinte minutos depois, viu que à mesa já estavam reunidos os garotos Weasley, Hermione e Harry, em uma conversa animada sobre o campeonato de quadribol daquele ano. Kairi estava próxima a Sra. Weasley, ajudando a preparar o jantar e reservando um prato especial para sua senhora. Remus e Sirius chegam naquele momento: tinham estado na biblioteca dos Black. Ava cumprimenta a todos, em especial Harry, dando-lhe um beijo na testa, o que deixa o garoto corado. Sirius desarruma o cabelo do garoto como cumprimento.

 

-Quer alguma ajuda, Sra. Weasley? – se oferece Ava.

 

-Oh, não, não é necessário! Sua elfa doméstica é excelente, fizemos tudo num instante. – disse ela sorridente. – Ah. – acrescentou baixinho. – Pode me chamar de Molly, se quiser, é claro.

 

Ava sorriu. – Só se me chamar de Ava.

 

-Então está tudo certo, Ava. Não precisamos de tantas formalidades, não é? Sente-se! – e mostrou a cadeira, ao lado de Sirius. – Já vou servir.

 

-Como foi hoje, Molly? Alguém da Ordem veio aqui?

 

-Vieram sim, Ava. Moody esteve três vezes aqui, até almoçou. Professor Snape veio só de manhã pegar uns papéis, o Shacklebolt veio à tarde, procurando pelo Sirius. – ela baixou o tom de voz, somente para a bruxa e Sirius ouvirem. – Eu disse o que vocês estavam fazendo, então ele não quis interromper. Parece que meu Arthur irá falar algo, quando chegar.

 

Tonks, com cabelos azuis, adentra a sala, seus olhos percorrendo a todos até parar em Lupin. – Olá, tem lugar para mais um?

 

-Oh, que bom que chegou, Tonks. – diz Molly. – Sente-se aqui, ao lado de Remus. – e apontou para uma cadeira vaga.

 

Molly e Kairi serviram a todos o jantar, enquanto a matriarca comentava sobre o recebimento da carta de Hogwarts a todos, com a lista de materiais a serem comprados no Beco Diagonal. – Ah, terei que ir amanhã, fazer as compras. Quantas coisas para preparar!

 

-Você irá amanhã? – pergunta Ava. – Gostaria de ir também, se não se importasse. Preciso passar em Gringotes e também comprar algumas coisas para mim.

 

-Ótimo, será excelente – concorda Molly. – Desta vez não levarei nenhum dos meninos comigo, ah, eles me deixam maluca com o que eles aprontam, sempre somem da minha vista...

 

-O Harry irá comigo, se ele quiser e a senhora não se importar – comenta Ava. – Remus, Sirius e Tonks também, claro.

 

-Eu quero sim! – concorda Harry, muito sorridente, deixando Molly aborrecida.

 

-Eu não posso, Ava – lamenta Tonks. – Eu tenho trabalho... Mas Remus irá, não é?

 

Ele balança a cabeça afirmativamente, mas se incomoda com algo: - Ava, Sirius não pode sair... será arriscado alguém desconfiar...

 

-Que ele é um animago? Oras, Remus, e quem sabe disso além de nós? Como desconfiariam? Você tinha me dito que os aurores que estão na Ordem da Fênix tinham deixado pistas falsas, que ele teria sido visto na Romênia!

 

-Mesmo assim é arriscado... As pessoas podem juntar um mais um...

 

-Nada disso, Moony! – intervém Sirius – Irei disfarçado como cachorro da família Weasley! – e piscou para Molly.

 

Rony engasga sua comida, morrendo de rir, respingando em Hermione, que dá um soco no seu braço. Fred e George comentam um “não me passe pulgas”, Ginny pede para a mãe comprar uma coleira bonita para o animago, com o nome “Snuffles”.

 

-Ah, não! – protestou Ava. – Meu noivo não terá nome de batatinhas fritas... – disse rindo, dando uma piscadela.

 

Todos ao mesmo tempo disseram um “Aaaaaaaaah”. “É Ruffles o nome!”, avisa George e Fred já cogitava se o Sirius era crocante. “Não deve ser, mais faz a maior onda...”, completa George. “Do jeito que é magro, é batata palito...”, interrompe Fred, “não”, discorda George, “é batata ‘fogo de’ palha...”... muitas risadas irrompem a mesa.

 

-Ora, está vendo, Ava? Agora não sou mais Snuffles, e sim Ruffles, o fogo de palha... – queixa-se Sirius, divertido.

 

-Ok, eu errei... mas que coisa...  – disse Ava, rindo, se rendendo as palhaçadas dos gêmeos. – Se não pararem, vou me vingar nas minhas aulas.  – ameaça a bruxa ainda rindo.

 

Fred diz: - Ah, as aulas... sabe, eu e George estamos fazendo um bolão aqui. Quem adivinhar qual será a sua matéria, ganha.

 

-E em qual matéria o pessoal está apostando mais?

 

Os gêmeos se entreolham, recomeçando a rir. – Uma aula muito peculiar, digamos que será uma matéria nova em Hogwarts.

 

Ava arquea as sobrancelhas, se preparando para o que ouviria: - E qual seria?

 

\- Uma profissão muito popular entre os trouxas, segundo Hermione: adestramento de cães.

 

Tonks chora de rir em sua cadeira da expressão que Sirius fez ao ouvir os gêmeos. Molly repreende os filhos:

 

-Cheguem dessas brincadeiras! George, Fred, já jantaram? Então deixem os outros comerem sossegados. Rony, chega de repetir o prato...

 

“Hum.. não sabia que você era adestradora”, comenta Sirius baixinho, somente para sua noiva ouvir. “Isso é uma grande mentira, Sirius.” – diz a bruxa - “Desde quando você é adestrável?”

 

-...Sim, então amanhã iremos todos! – concluiu Molly, um tanto irritada. – Exceto meus filhos, claro. – e uma algazarra de reclamações encheu o ambiente.

 

Naquele momento Sr. Weasley aparece, retornando do trabalho no Ministério. Tinha uma expressão cansada e séria ao se sentar à mesa.

 

-Más notícias, Arthur? – pergunta Sirius.

 

-Sim... mas não vou estragar o jantar de vocês. Depois quero conversar com você e com Ava.

 

O animago e a bruxa se entreolharam, apreensivos.

 

Após o jantar, Sr. Weasley chama os dois para a biblioteca, juntamente com Molly. Ele tinha o Profeta Diário daquele dia nas mãos, e o entrega a Sirius.

 

-Aí tem umas notícias bem desagradáveis. Sobretudo sobre você, Ava. Mas cita várias vezes, também, o nome de Sirius Black.

 

Sirius olha a primeira página, que continha a seguinte notícia em destaque: “ _O retorno da fiel seguidora de Você-Sabe-Quem_ ” e em um quadro menor: “ _Testemunhas afirmam que a herdeira dos Sheppard tem se encontrado com Sirius Black_ ”. Em outro quadro, outra chamada: “ _Comprovado: Srta. Sheppard é madrinha do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu_ ”.

 

Ava analisa as chamadas e franze o cenho: - Hum... provavelmente me viram no Caldeirão Furado e resolveram investigar minha vida... mas isso iria acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

 

Sirius lê em voz alta um dos artigos:

 

_“Descobriu-se, há alguns dias, que a famosa herdeira dos Sheppard, Ava Wezen Sheppard, retornou incógnita a Inglaterra após quase 13 anos desaparecida.Cogitou-se, à época do seu desaparecimento, que a herdeira tenha fugido do inquérito do Ministério, visto que se desconfiava da sua ligação com Você-Sabe-Quem. Ainda mais que seu noivo, Sirius Black, havia sido preso por aurores por ter assassinado Peter Petigrew e dezenas de trouxas a mando d´Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado...”_

 

-O Ministério nunca teve sequer uma prova para que eu merecesse ser tratada como ‘suspeita’. – disse Ava, incomodada. – Devo esperar que, quando assumir meu posto em Hogwarts, o Ministério me chamará para um interrogatório.

 

_“O irmão da Srta. Sheppard, Edouard Alphard Sheppard, continua desaparecido. O Ministério deu-lhe como morto após a queda de Você-Sabe-Quem, porém, com o retorno da irmã, acredita-se que muitas coisas serão reveladas.”_

 

-Estão vendo? Me chamarão, é claro. E tenho certeza que meu _irmãozinho_ continua vivo, servindo lealmente o senhor dele.

 

Arthur questiona: - Como tem certeza, Ava? Como ter certeza, também, se Pettigrew continua vivo? Você-Sabe-Quem não é piedoso e, se eles não servirem mais para ele, eliminá-los não será problema.

 

-Edouard sabe ser útil, Sr. Weasley. E Peter é tão covarde, que é sempre útil ter alguém tão medrosamente fiel.

 

Sirius balança a cabeça: - Harry o viu no verão passado, Peter participou do ritual. Acho que isso não contei a vocês. – disse olhando para Arthur e Molly. – Em uma etapa do ritual, que contou com o sangue do garoto, também deveria ter a carne do servo, no caso o Peter. Ele decepou a sua mão.

 

Ava fica consternada. – Como Peter pode descer tão baixo? Fico pensando como não tínhamos percebido como ele era, em Hogwarts, e depois.

 

Sirius tinha uma expressão grave: - Eu quero ser a pessoa que o pegará. E vou pegá-lo. Seria bom para ele morrer antes, pois não serei bondoso.

 

-Deixe que o Ministério o pegue, Sirius, não se suje por causa daquele maldito. – diz Molly, preocupada.

 

-Não. – diz o bruxo, resoluto. – Ele vai morrer e por minhas mãos. Devo isso ao James, a Lily e, agora, ao Harry.

 

Ava olhava fixamente para ele, com uma olhar indecifrável. – Eu vou te ajudar, Sirius. – e olha friamente para os Weasley. – Não sou piedosa. Peter deve morrer, e também Voldemort. – e fez uma pausa. - E também meu irmão. E quero muito ter participação nisso.

 

Arthur suspira pesadamente, antes de falar: - Sabe, não os condeno por isso. Vocês tiveram a vida totalmente arrasada por eles. Eu e Molly ficamos é preocupados com as conseqüências. Se os matarem, serão presos, não importa se foi por uma boa causa. Sirius, você é um foragido da justiça! Ava, você será uma professora, dará aulas a crianças!

 

-Sr. Weasley, - responde a bruxa - estou lá para cuidar de Harry e sim, serei uma boa professora enquanto isso. Mas não teremos sossego enquanto eles viverem, Voldemort e sua corja. Não é apenas porque meus amigos morreram, ou porque eu estou presa indefinidamente aquele bruxo, mas ele destruirá cada vez mais, com sua sede de poder irracional. Eu e Sirius não esperaremos os aurores fazerem o trabalho. Agiremos por conta própria, seja pela Ordem ou não.

 

-Vá com calma... – aconselhou Molly. – Primeiro ache o contrafeitiço. Depois pense nisso.

 

-Não temo a morte, Molly. – disse Ava friamente. – Se eu tiver uma oportunidade, eu o matarei.

 

Arthur, resignado, volta seu olhar para o jornal. – Há mais notícias sobre você no Profeta Diário.

 

_“Ava W. Sheppard era noiva de Sirius Black à época da morte de Você-Sabe-Quem, hoje fugitivo de Azkaban. Especula-se que, atualmente, os dois estejam se encontrando as escondidas. ‘Eles eram muito apaixonados, eu me lembro que, em Hogwarts, era difícil ver Black sem a companhia da Srta. Sheppard.’, conta um ex-aluno, contemporâneo do casal. ‘Black sempre ia para a casa Sonserina, talvez ele tenha se arrependido de ter ido para Grifinória. Como sabem, ele foi o único da família que não era sonserino.’, comenta outro ex-aluno...”_ E o jornal discorreu sobre as diversas testemunhas do romance.

 

-Só bobagens. – concluiu Arthur. – Há outra chamada, informando que o Harry é seu afilhado, mas isso não era segredo para ninguém.

 

-Parece que querem ligar Harry a qualquer coisa obscura. – disse Sirius. – “Antes, era ‘ _coitadinho, tem um padrinho condenado e uma madrinha desaparecida_ ’ e agora: ‘ _Harry tem fortes ligações com dois suspeitos’_.” Eu realmente detesto esse jornal.

 

Ava concorda e acrescenta: - Sinto que, com toda essa campanha contra Harry na imprensa, ele sofrerá muito em Hogwarts.

 

-Imagina, Ava. – discorda Molly. – São apenas crianças, não farão nenhum mal a ele.

 

A loira sorri tristemente – As crianças tendem a ser tão cruéis quanto os adultos.

 

 

O Beco Diagonal estava cheio, em sua maioria, de pais com seus filhos, listas a mostra, entrando e saindo de cada loja com gaiolas, ou livros, ou vassouras, corujas, ratos, ou qualquer coisa que a escola, ou os garotos, exigiam.

 

Os Weasley vieram, Sra. Weasley e seus filhos. Eles tinham conseguido convencê-la pelo cansaço e agora Molly tentava certa organização na rua. Porém logo os gêmeos desapareceram, se enfiando em alguma loja da moda, deixando a mãe deles aborrecidíssima.

 

Ava e Remus caminhavam lado a lado, com certo cão negro no meio, que vez ou outra saltava neles, quase os derrubando.

 

Harry e seus amigos iam logo atrás, e o garoto observava sua madrinha. Sentia muito orgulho do quanto ela era elegante, de maneiras finas, atitudes firmes, e ao mesmo tempo muito meiga. Rony, sempre que podia, elogiava a madrinha do amigo e dizia o quanto ele era sortudo: - Sim, Harry, e minha mãe disse que ela era muito rica. Cara, você deve estar montado na grana!

 

-Rony! – repreendeu Hermione. – Você só pensa nisso? Ele tem sorte é por ter uma madrinha muito atenciosa e preocupada.

 

-Isso você diz porque é filha única, Mione, e tudo é para você. – emburrou o ruivo.

 

Molly chama a atenção dos meninos: - Dêem-me suas listas, irei com Ginny comprar os livros para todos de uma vez... – e a garota rolou os olhos. - Ah, Harry, obrigada, esse dinheiro deve bastar. Hermione, obrigada também, o dinheiro está certo.

 

Ava intervém: - Oh, Harry, deixa que eu pago suas coisas. Não gaste seu dinheiro com seu material. – ela retira uma bolsinha, cheia de galeões, e separou algumas moedas. – Eis aqui o valor que você deu para Sra. Weasley. Compre sorvete com isso, para você e para seus amigos.

 

Rony deu um belo sorriso e olhou para Hermione, como se dissesse “Está vendo?”.

 

-Ava, irei comprar os livros para os meninos – informou Molly. - Quer vir conosco?

 

-Não posso, tenho que ir a Gringotes primeiro resolver um assunto pendente. Harry, meninos, gostariam de ir comigo e com Remus?

 

-Ah, e o sorvete? – queixou-se Rony, levando um tapinha de Hermione.

 

-Podemos ir depois – disse Harry, querendo passar todo tempo possível com seus padrinhos e com seu ex-professor.

 

-Creio que será rápido, Rony – avisou Ava. – E também iremos a um costureiro. Vocês precisam de roupas novas – disse avaliando de acima abaixo os garotos.

 

-Anh... – Rony corou. – Não tenho dinheiro, Srta.

 

Ava sorriu. – Eu sei disso, por isso irei pagar. E Hermione me ajudará com a escolha, não?

 

-Claro! – disse a garota sorridente.

 

-Então vamos! – e foram em direção ao banco, com um cachorro negro saltitante.

 

 

O trio ficou do lado de fora do banco, visto que alguém teria que ficar com Sirius. Quando o cachorro preto se afastou um pouco, tentando alcançar um pássaro perto de um muro, Hermione disse em voz baixa:

 

-Harry, eles te falaram o que fizeram ontem?

 

-Eles nunca me contam nada, essa é a verdade.

 

Rony opina: - Se não contam, é porque não é para gente saber, Mione.

 

-Discordo, Rony! –impacienta-se a bruxinha – Tenho certeza que foi missão da Ordem. E a Ordem luta contra Você-Sabe-Quem. Nós somos contra ele também, portanto... estamos do mesmo lado.

 

-E?

 

-E temos que saber o que está se passando! Temos experiência na luta contra as trevas. – concluiu orgulhosamente.

 

Rony sufocou o riso e Harry interveio – Acho que eles têm bem mais que a gente...

 

-Que viagem, Mione! Nunca vão nem pensar no assunto!

 

Naquele momento, o cachorro preto reaparece, pulando em cima de Harry e lambendo seu rosto. – Eca! – diz Hermione, se afastando do grupo.

 

 

Dentro de Gringotes, no meio do hall, Ava tentava convencer seu amigo a não desistir do que tinham combinado desde que retornara: - Remus, você tinha concordado. Vou transferir um quarto do meu dinheiro para você.

 

-Ava, vamos desistir dessa loucura. Eu não sei porque acabei concordando... Esse dinheiro é todo seu, e será também de Sirius e de Harry...

 

A bruxa observara que as roupas do amigo andavam em petição de miséria. Havia muitos casacos remendados, sapatos com solado gasto, gravatas desbotadas. Naquela manhã ele estava com sua melhor roupa e, mesmo assim, era visivelmente gasta. Além do mais, Ava tinha um palpite que ele poderia casar-se em breve com certa moça de cabelos azuis, ou pink, que seja, e ele precisaria de um bom dinheiro para começar a vida de casado.

 

-É muito dinheiro sim, Remus, mas não será tudo que tenho. Um quarto, apenas. Por favor, não me negue isso. Você é como irmão para mim, você sabe disso – ela olhou fixamente para ele. – Remus, você não tem emprego, suas economias acabaram, eu sei disso. Não é constrangimento nenhum eu pagar roupas para o meu afilhado, e de quebra para o melhor amigo dele, mas para você vai ser constrangedor - ele arregalou os olhos. – Sim, se você não aceitar, eu começarei a comprar roupas para você, escovas de dente, sapatos, enfim, tudo! Acho que aí a vergonha será infinita, que acha? – ela terminou cruzando os braços, em desafio.

 

-Ah, chantagista... – ele cedeu, já sorrindo. – Você não mudou nada, Ava Sheppard.

 

-Pelas pessoas que eu amo faço tudo que for possível, Sr. Lupin. – ela sorriu e o abraçou ternamente.

 

-Está bem. Vamos falar com um dos duendes.

 

 

-Nossa, esse sorvete está ótimo! – disse Rony, com uma taça imensa com sorvete de vários sabores. Tinham ido à Madame Malkin e encomendado diversas roupas para Rony e Harry e Ava aproveitou para encomendar várias pra si mesma, para todas as ocasiões, sob medida. Essas estariam prontas na próxima semana e seriam entregues já em Hogwarts.

 

Harry também tinha pegado uma taça maior, mas viu que não ia agüentar. Ava ria da expressão dos dois, um ávido por mais, o outro já enjoado. Hermione comia com elegância seu sorvete de dois sabores, observando enjoativamente o rosto de Rony todo melecado.

 

-Rony, passe do lado esquerdo. – disse Ava, oferecendo um guardanapo. – Isso, agora está limpo – e piscou para Hermione.

 

O cachorro negro, que estava sentado no chão ao lado da bruxa, deu um latido, indicando que queria também sorvete. Alguns transeuntes apontavam para ele e achavam engraçado. – Nada disso, Padfoot, – disse Remus baixinho - cachorros não comem sorvete. – O cachorro latiu mais, em protesto, e todos riram.

 

-Se deu mal, Si... – Rony rapidamente se corrigiu – Snuffles.

 

Ava, com pena, fez carinho no cachorro, que abanava a cauda.

 

Ali perto se aproximava da sorveteria um garoto e sua mãe. Ela era de altura média, loura, muito pálida, elegante e com uma expressão no rosto que poderia ser classificada como “enojada”. Seu filho, também louro, mais alto que ela, andava com muita determinação e certa arrogância.

 

-Ora, se não é o testa rachada e seus amigos: a sangue-ruim e o pobretão. – era Draco Malfoy que tinha se aproximado deles.

 

Ava observa calmamente o garoto a sua frente e também a mãe deste, que logo alcança o filho. – Como vai, Narcissa? Vejo que não ensinou a seu filho os bons modos.

 

A mulher loura iria responder grosseiramente, mas de repente arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no que via. – Ava? Ava Sheppard? Então os jornais não mentiam...

 

Ava se levanta e aproxima-se da bruxa lentamente. – Sim, sou eu, Narcissa. Retornei do meu exílio.

 

Narcissa parecia ter perdido a fala e ficara mais pálida que de costume. Draco observava a desconhecida e reconheceu, pelas maneiras dela, que era da ‘nobreza’.

 

-Ava, _ele_ já sabe?! – questionou a Malfoy em voz baixa.

 

-Não sei, mas conte assim mesmo – Ava sorriu maldosamente. – Que todos saibam, Narcissa, que eu voltei. E não para _ele_ , e sim contra _ele_ e contra todos que se colocarem no meu caminho.

 

Narcissa acena discretamente com a cabeça e arrasta seu filho para longe, sob protestos deste.

 

-O que aconteceu? – questiona Hermione – Quem é _ele_?

 

-É Voldemort. – respondeu a bruxa, sem alarde, voltando a se sentar. A garota e Rony estremecem – E é somente isso que responderei, no momento. Terminem os sorvetes, já está ficando tarde. Dumbledore estará em casa daqui a duas horas.

 

Um grupo de estudantes passa por eles, e um deles cochicha algo para o outro, observando Harry. Todos se afastam rapidamente.

 

-Bom, de herói nacional a mentiroso nacional – comenta Harry, amargo. – Isso não é fabuloso?

 

A madrinha de Harry compreendia o afilhado, ainda mais lendo as notícias de ontem. As calúnias e boatos maldosos que o Profeta Diário publicava diariamente sobre seu afilhado se intensificavam, o desacreditando de toda revelação sobre o retorno de Voldemort. Era claro para ela que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, o bruxo das trevas se revelaria, mas poderia ser tarde demais para toda comunidade bruxa. Ter-se-ia que forçar uma revelação o quanto antes, antes de ele reunir forças muito poderosas ao seu redor.

 

Um bruxo estava encostado a uma loja do lado oposto da sorveteria, lendo um jornal. Remus notou que, vez ou outra, ele olhava por cima das páginas. – Temos um espião, Ava. – comenta ele baixinho. – Não olhe agora, mas é aquele bruxo com jornal, a sua direita.

 

Disfarçadamente, a bruxa observa o suposto espião. Ele abaixou o olhar para sua leitura, mas sempre que podia espiava a sorveteria. “Hum... provavelmente vigiando Harry... ou a mim... vamos ver o que posso fazer”, pensou. Ela se concentrou em algo como coceiras incontroláveis, e o bruxo “espião” começou a se coçar, primeiro discretamente, mas chegou um momento em que ele teve que largar o jornal e sair correndo, procurando algo para se aliviar.

 

-Nossa, que bruxo estranho! – comentou Rony, vendo o homem sair correndo. – Se os gêmeos estivessem aqui, eu juraria que eles enfeitiçaram aquele homem.

 

-Acabou, Rony? – perguntou Ava, se levantando. – Vamos sair, então? Temos que achar a Sra. Weasley, os gêmeos e Ginny, e aí partiremos.

 

Não foi difícil localizar Molly e sua filha: a matriarca Weasley estava tendo algumas dificuldades em equilibrar magicamente tantos livros, por causa da multidão de pessoas aglomeradas pelas ruas.

 

-Molly, reduzir os livros daria um belo jeito – comentou Remus, erguendo a varinha e, sacudindo elegantemente, todos os livros se reduziram minusculamente. – Pronto, agora cabe no bolso.

 

-Ah, Remus, o que seria de mim sem sua esperteza? Tinha me esquecido completamente disso – disse Molly felicíssima. – Terá que me ensinar depois, hein? Rony, onde estão os gêmeos? Precisamos ir embora! – berrou a bruxa.

 

O retorno a Grimmauld Place deu-se tranqüilamente. Logo Ava percebeu uma coruja aguardando na janela, do lado de fora. Quando o animal viu a bruxa, começou a bicar o vidro insistentemente. A mensagem era pra ela.

 

-O que diz? – perguntou Sirius.

 

-Que pena – disse a loira, desapontada. – Dumbledore não poderá vir hoje, nem tão cedo. Tem uma missão de última hora, inadiável e urgente. Ele diz que estará de volta, a tempo, para o primeiro dia em Hogwarts. Recomenda que procuremos sozinhos, e com afinco.

 

-Procurar o quê?  - questiona Molly, aproximando-se deles.

 

-Os livros da biblioteca oculta, Molly – diz Sirius bem baixinho.

 

-Eu posso ajudá-los, se quiserem. – ofereceu a Weasley.

 

-Chamaremos, se precisarmos – cortou delicadamente a loira.

 

Kairi chega neste momento, para ajudá-la a retirar o casaco e levá-lo ao quarto.

 

-Gostaria que Monstro fosse assim. – resmunga Sirius. – Elfo inútil...

 

Hermione chega nesse momento e recrimina o bruxo: - Isso é um crime, o tratamento dado a esse elfo, velho e cansado, é desumano...

 

-Ele não é humano, Mione... – alerta Rony.

 

-Anh... eu sei! – ela tinha corado – Isso foi força de expressão!

 

-Teremos que achar uma solução para o Monstro – comentou Ava -, visto que Sirius não o acha conveniente e também o elfo mereceria uma casa e um dono melhor.

 

-Como assim um dono melhor? - perguntou Sirius.

 

-Um dono que se importe com ele já seria “um dono melhor”. E ficar o destratando, Sirius, é piorar a situação pra todos – concluiu a loira.- Ele sabe muito de nossas atividades aqui e não há nada que o impeça de nos delatar.

 

Sirius bufou, segurando-se para não responder agressivamente. – Tudo bem, vamos ver.

 

Parte daquela tarde e a noite Sirius, Remus e Ava ficaram na biblioteca oculta, separando livros e livros que poderiam conter algo relacionado a feitiços de matrimônio. Os volumes descartados naquela primeira triagem iam para uma estante só para isso, os isolando dos demais. A bruxa observava as prateleiras e tinha notado algo estranho nelas: - Sirius, é impressão minha, ou tem mais livros que ontem?

 

-Notei isso também. Eles estão se multiplicando, ao que me parece.

 

-Não. – replicou Remus. – É como se estivessem ocultos e, de alguma forma, estão se revelando aos poucos.

 

Ava ergue as sobrancelhas. – Isso quer dizer que nunca terminaremos esse serviço. – suspirou profundamente. – Não acredito... cada hora uma novidade diferente – e balançou a cabeça.

 

 

Eram os últimos dias em Grimmauld Place. Logo os adolescentes estariam em Hogwarts por longos meses antes de retornarem para seus lares. Ava também se preparava para sua ida à escola, organizando as lições para os alunos. Mantinha segredo do seu curso até para Harry, mas avisava que seria uma grata surpresa.

 

A bruxa notava a tristeza crescente de Sirius. Andava resmungando, com mau-humor, queixando-se de qualquer coisa. Ela sabia que ele sofria por antecipação, pois esses longos meses significariam para o bruxo uma profunda solidão. Teve que prometer que todo final de semana estaria em Grimmauld Place, o visitando. Remus continuaria a morar com ele, fazendo companhia.

 

-Estou com você há tão pouco tempo, e você já deve partir... não acho justo. – queixou-se Sirius. Ele estava deitado com ela, no quarto da bruxa. Lupin com eles, sentado na poltrona, lendo um livro à luz difusa, no incômodo papel daquele que “segura vela”. O quadro de Regulus estava sem o lençol e o garoto observava a todos em silêncio.

 

-Não será por muito tempo, querido. – disse ela suavemente, enquanto acariciava os cabelos dele. – Se eu não voltar neste próximo fim-de-semana, no outro eu virei com certeza.

 

Sirius se ergue, aborrecido. – Mas já não vem no fim-de-semana? Droga...

 

-Eu darei aulas, Sirius. Não sei como será a dinâmica Hogwarts como professora, claro.

 

O bruxo volta a deitar perto dela, ainda chateado. Ela deposita um beijo na testa dele, com muita ternura. – Eu sei de um feitiço muito bom, que permitirá que a gente se comunique mesmo a distância. - e ela sorriu.

 

Remus ergueu os olhos do livro curioso.

 

-Conte-me, então. – disse Sirius, fingindo certo desinteresse.

 

Ava se ergueu, ficando sentada na cama. Ela levantou sua varinha em direção ao seu noivo – Fique sentado, Sirius, e erga sua varinha e aponte para mim. Isso. – Ava respirou fundo. – Essa magia permitirá que eu fale com você onde eu estiver e você comigo, também onde estiver. E apenas nós ouviremos. Entendeu? – Sirius balançou a cabeça, em concordância. – Isso funciona em pessoas com ligações muito fortes, como os casais. Agora, repita minhas palavras: “Connexioextremus!”. – Ele repetiu.

 

Uma luz lilás envolveu o casal, circulando em volta deles algumas vezes. E logo desapareceu, o quarto voltando a ficar obscuro novamente.

 

-Só isso? – questionou Remus.

 

Ava sorriu – Sim. É bem simples, mas só funciona com as pessoas, como falei, “que tem ligações muito fortes”.

 

Sirius observava a si próprio, tentando ver algo de diferente. – Não sinto nada de anormal em mim, funcionou mesmo?

 

Ava rola os olhos, impaciente.

 

Eles fazem vários testes, se comunicando a distância. Remus, nessa altura, dormia desconfortavelmente na poltrona, o livro já caído no chão.  Regulus também se entediou rapidamente e dormia no chão de seu quadro, encolhido, talvez sentindo frio.

 

“Você é bobo, Sirius. Não sabe nem controlar seus pensamentos...” – queixa-se mentalmente Ava, corada, para Sirius. Ela estava no banheiro, longe da vista dele.

 

“Não tenho culpa... não ache que eu penso em você inocentemente.” – responde Sirius, sorrindo no corredor, concentrado em ouví-la.

 

“Desfazer conexão” – pensou Ava e a conexão deles foi interrompida.

 

-Ei! – protesta Sirius, entrando no quarto. – Eu estava me divertindo!

 

-Estou cansada, vou dormir.  – e apontou a saída. – Boa noite.

 

Ele suspira cansado. – Boa noite. – dá um beijo em Ava e se direciona a Remus. – Acorda, vamos!

 

-Boa noite aos dois... – disse a bruxa empurrando suavemente os bruxos para fora.

 

Ao fechar a porta, suspira suavemente. Amanhã estará em Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mais um capítulo... êêê...   
> Não sei latim, andei pesquisando algumas palavras para formar alguns feitiços. Se estiver errado, me avisem, ok?


	7. Em Hogwarts

**"Aprecie todo o branco que há ao seu redor,**  
 **mas recorda todo o negro que existe."**   
L.-T.

* * *

  
Os alunos, habitualmente, iam a Hogwarts por trem, embarcando na estação 9 ¾. Era raro algum professor acompanhá-los, a maioria desaparatava em Hogsmeade e, de lá, pegavam uma carruagem até o portão, com Hagrid devidamente a postos.

Mas Ava escolheu embarcar junto aos alunos. Estava preocupada com a segurança do seu afilhado e queria ficar o mais próxima possível dele. Havia duas cabines reservadas a professores e três para funcionários do castelo que, em geral, estavam vazias. Sua elfa doméstica já tinha ido a Hogwarts na noite anterior, pois ela iria preparar os aposentos de sua senhora.

“Ava, você vai ficar de novo na cabine com os sonserinos? – questiona uma garota ruiva, de olhos muito verdes.”

Além da Sra. Weasley, que levou seus filhos para o embarque, estavam também Sirius, em forma de um grande cão negro, Remus e Tonks, para despedir-se dos estudantes e da nova professora. Os gêmeos acharam seus amigos e já estavam dentro do trem.

-Harry, qualquer coisa, mande-nos uma coruja. – disse Remus. – Mas se for algo secreto, preferimos a rede floo. Há muitos espiões interceptando as mensagens.

-A rede floo, por enquanto, está segura. – completou Tonks. – Mas sinto que será por pouquíssimo tempo.

Ava estava agachada, acariciando o animal. – Harry, Pad não lhe entregou um espelho? – o garoto confirmou. – Então use-o. Será de excelente utilidade. – e inclinou a cabeça significativamente.

-Querida, já ia me esquecendo! – interrompeu Molly, tirando algo de sua bolsa. – Aqui! Fiz para você, espero que não fique muito folgado...

Era um suéter pink, com um “A” em preto, discreto, localizado um pouco acima do coração. – Oh... que delicado... – murmurou a bruxa, espantada com a gentileza da matriarca. – Muito obrigada, Molly. Isso significa muito para mim – e se abraçaram.

Rony se segurou para não rir, mas parou, inconformado, ao notar que a inicial do suéter era discreto. – Isso não é justo... – resmungou, fazendo Hermione sorrir.

O cachorro preto latiu, colocando suas patas dianteiras nos braços de Ava, querendo lambê-la. – Pare, Padfoot... não ouse me lamber! – protesta a loira.

Harry gargalhou com a cena e, em vingança, Ava mandou o cachorro ir lambê-lo também, o que foi prontamente atendida. – Não, Snuffles, pare!!

-Ih, Harry, que nojo! Vai estar todo melecado... eca. – disse Rony, mantendo distância do amigo. Hermione fez cara de nojo, se mantendo próxima a Molly. Tonks se torcia de rir, vendo a cara que os meninos faziam e Remus só balançava a cabeça, incrédulo com tamanha criancice de seu melhor amigo.

-Que cena mais comovente... – disse uma voz suave, com tom de ironia. –Um cachorro pulguento, o menino-que-mente, o lobisomem e todos os Weasley no mesmo metro quadrado.

Ava vira-se para a voz e logo reconhece seu dono: Lucius Malfoy. Ele estava praticamente o mesmo, desde a última vez que o tinha visto: alto, elegantemente impecável, seus longos cabelos loiros amarrados com distinção. Num átimo, localizou Narcissa observando a todos em uma distância considerável.

-Ah, Ava Sheppard... prazer imenso revê-la. – disse Malfoy, tomando a mão da loira, que logo a retirou, como se o toque daquele bruxo provocasse um choque. Ele sorriu, irônico. – Continua belíssima, é claro. – seu olhar percorreu a bruxa da cabeça aos pés.

-Lucius Malfoy... – disse Ava, enojada. Ela encara firmemente o bruxo e diz em voz baixa e grave: – Se tentar outra vez encostar em mim, não terá mais que contar com suas mãos.

-Oh, sim. – e ele sorriu. – Isso é privilégio apenas de Você-Sabe-Quem.

O cachorro preto avança contra Malfoy, mas Lupin o segura nos pêlos. –Ah, o pulguento está lhe defendendo, Sheppard? – Lucius arquea a sobrancelhas, em desconfiança. – Muito fiel a sua dona... parece que ele entende perfeitamente o que dizemos, não?

Ava sente-se gelar com a insinuação de Lucius. – Cachorros são assim, geralmente. Farejam logo quem não presta. Portanto afaste-se, Malfoy, não queremos sua presença aqui. – ela olhou ao longe, visualizando Crabbe com seu filho. – O seu amigo comensal, o Crabbe, está logo ali. Vocês não têm que planejar algumas coisas?

Ele olha em direção a Crabbe, mas volta sua atenção novamente a professora. – Soube que vai lecionar em Hogwarts. O quê, exatamente?

“Como ele soube?” - Não lhe devo satisfações, Malfoy. Se nos der licença...

Outra voz masculina se faz ouvir. – Ora, ora... uma pequena reuniãozinha, suponho. – era Snape, trajando uma túnica preta, com calças igualmente pretas, e por cima um longo casaco. Ele inclina a cabeça discretamente para Malfoy, que retribui.

Ava suspira pesadamente. Naquele momento, o trem dá o primeiro aviso para embarque. “Deuses, obrigada!”.

-Teremos um longo ano juntos, professora. Será um prazer discutir pontos de sua aula. – completou o professor, com expressão séria e ao mesmo tempo irônica.

“Ah, Snape... só podia ser ele o delator”.

-Acho que irei mais vezes a reuniões em Hogwarts, Professor Snape. – disse Malfoy. – Será bem interessante neste ano. – e ele sorriu, provocando asco em Ava.

Molly, muito atenta ao que se passava, instrui os meninos a subirem no trem. Harry resistiu: queria ficar ao lado de sua madrinha, para defendê-la daqueles dois bruxos que ele odiava.

-Não é hora de heroísmo, Harry – sussurra Molly. – Deixa que cuidemos disso, sim? Vá, suba!

-Não é de se espantar, Malfoy, que o interesse puramente na educação dos alunos não esteja em sua agenda. – disse Ava. - São preocupações obscuras que regem certos membros de nossa boa sociedade. – e virou-se para Snape. – E quanto a discutir pontos de minha aula, dispenso. Não quero orientações de como humilhar e constranger alunos: um professor com essa função já é o bastante. Com licença. – e a bruxa dá as costas aos dois.

Snape embarca no trem e Malfoy, com um sorriso misterioso no rosto, retorna para junto de sua esposa.

Ava se despede de seu grupo, que observava o episódio, e acaricia gentilmente o cachorro, que ainda estava preso por Lupin. – Calma, no fim de semana nos veremos, Pad. Até lá. – sussurra. E ela sobe no trem.

A escolha da bruxa entre as cabines dos professores tinha apenas um item: a que Snape não estava. Logo se acomodou, após guardar o suéter pink no maleiro. Após meia hora da partida do trem, verificou que estaria sozinha naquela cabine. Na outra cabine estava Snape e um outro professor que ela não conhecia.

“O que você vai fazer ano que vem, Sev? – indaga uma garota loira, enquanto comia sapos de chocolates. – Vou me dedicar a poções, acho que é minha vocação. – responde um rapaz de cabelos negros e oleosos, que olhava as figurinhas.. – Eu serei uma auror, vou combater as artes das trevas. – e olhou bem nos olhos dele, séria – e seus ‘artistas’.”

Lembrou-se do feitiço de Sirius, para o pássaro de origami, e resolveu utilizá-lo para enviar uma mensagem a Harry. “Harry, meu querido, somente eu estou na cabine B dos professores. Caso tenha tempo, pode passar aqui com seus amigos. Com amor, Ava.”

Uns vinte minutos depois, Harry aparece na cabine timidamente. – Sente-se, Harry. Onde estão seus amigos?

-Eles são monitores, estão fazendo a ronda. – explicou o garoto.

-Ah... – Ava franze o cenho. – E você não é um?

-Não. – Harry olha para o chão.

Ava resolve não ir além com aquele assunto. Talvez questionar Dumbledore, mais tarde. Lembrou-se que havia muitos assuntos pendentes com o diretor, e, sem perceber, toca em seu colar.

-Ava? – chama o afilhado. – Posso fazer uma pergunta?

-Claro, o que quiser.

-Anh... como você conhece o Lucius Malfoy?

A bruxa suspira: - Eu conheço a família dele desde a infância. Os Sheppard, por serem uma família rica e tradicional, tinham alianças de sangue e de negócios com os Black, Malfoy, Lestrange, entre outros. Sirius também freqüentava as festas da ‘boa sociedade’ na infância e parte da adolescência, igual a mim.

-Eram seus amigos?

-Alguns eram. Lucius era, ou é, muito amigo do meu irmão. Na época, eu gostava muito da Narcissa, era muito inteligente e culta. Ela dava-me atenção, apesar de ser mais velha que eu uns cinco anos. Agora isso não tem a mínima importância, mas essa era uma diferença complicada na adolescência.

-Você era igual a eles? – perguntou Harry, temeroso de ter feito uma pergunta ousada. A bruxa se espanta com o questionamento. – Quer dizer... são pessoas más. E você era amiga deles...

A porta da cabine se abre e Hermione aparece, colocando sua cabeça para dentro: - Posso entrar?

Ava permite e a garota senta próxima a ela, suspirando fundo. – Como é cansativo ser monitora, e Rony não me ajuda em nada! – ela se vira para Ava. – Ah, eu sou monitora! – e mostra o distintivo. – O Rony também, mas é um preguiçoso. Imagina, a Parkinson azarou o Longbottom, ele está cheio de bolhas purulentas no rosto! O Rony nem pra se levantar e dar um jeito na situação, eu tenho que tomar conta de tudo!

-Aposto que Malfoy estava nisso. – acusou Harry.

-Claro que sim, mas ele é mais esperto que aquela va... – Hermione se corrige rapidamente. – aquela outra.

-Parkinson? – interrompe Ava, pensativa. – Acho que conheço a família dela, Louis Grewsfield Parkinson e Letticie Scott Parkinson... são esses os pais dela?

-Eu não sei... – responde Hermione, olhando para Harry.

-Também conhecidos seus? – questiona o garoto.

Ava olha fixamente para Harry, respondendo: - Harry, eles eram sonserinos. Louis era do mesmo ano que Bellatrix, já ouviu falar dela? – o garoto balança a cabeça afirmativamente. Ele se lembrou da árvore dos Black, que Sirius tinha mostrado a ele. A bruxa era prima do seu padrinho. – Ela é irmã de Narcissa, casou-se com Lestrange. Um casamento de conveniência, claro. Já a Letticie… - a bruxa fica pensativa – ... mesmo ano que Narcissa, se não me engano.

-A Srta. era da Sonserina, não é? – pergunta Hermione. – Conhece todos eles... os Comensais...

Ava sorri tristemente – Nem todos os Comensais eram ou foram da Sonserina, Hermione. E nem todos os sonserinos eram ou foram Comensais.

-A Srta. já foi uma comensal? – pergunta a garota.

-Não, nunca fui. Acho que já falei a vocês que eu tinha sido uma auror. – ela faz uma pausa. – Perguntem o que vocês querem realmente saber. Prometo responder com toda sinceridade. – os garotos se entreolham.

Harry limpa a garganta. – Lemos o Profeta Diário. Lá dizia que... que você era a mais fiel seguidora de Voldemort. Não que acreditamos em tudo que eles escrevem... mas toda sua família era, não? Você tinha me contado que sabia que ele estava vivo... suponho que há uma ligação muito forte entre vocês.

-Harry, eu não posso contar. Estou sendo sincera, eu sinto muito. O que posso te dizer e pedir é que confie em mim. Sirius confia, Remus também. E Dumbledore! E, convenhamos, eles não são pessoas fáceis de enganar.

-Há! – diz Harry – Mas ele confia cegamente em Snape...

-Não é cegamente! – corta Ava – Também acho estranho, também não confio, mas confio no julgamento de Dumbledore.

Naquele instante Snape passa pela cabine, observando através do visor da porta o grupo lá dentro.

-Oh, não... – diz Hermione, desesperada – se eu ficar muito aqui, ele pode me dedurar. – ela se levanta com alvoroço. – Tchau, nos veremos em Hogwarts. – e a bruxinha sorri – Eu confio na Srta.

-Obrigada.

-Harry, venha também... Não tem nada escrito, mas acho que é irregular alunos ficarem nas cabines dos professores, anda!

Harry se levanta para sair, mas Ava o detém por um momento. – Com o tempo você confiará em mim. – o garoto sorri e se retira, sendo arrastado pela bruxinha.

* * *

  
Rever o Salão Principal, com o seu banquete de abertura do ano letivo, foi uma emoção indizível para Ava. No teto do Salão o céu mágico, sem estrelas, velas flutuando pelos ares, iluminando o ambiente, alunos à mesa de suas respectivas casas, tagarelando sobre as férias de verão, o zelador Filch de prontidão, carrancudo, e sua fiel escudeira madame Norris, professores na mesa de professores e junto a eles Dumbledore. Alguns alunos a olhavam curiosos enquanto ela apreciava tudo a sua volta.

Ava tinha colocado uma capa negra de veludo com duas entradas laterais e verticais para inserir os braços, com insígnia da escola. Também portava um chapéu verde pontudo, que assentou bem nos seus cabelos loiros e compridos. Ela caminhava devagar como se quisesse gravar na memória cada detalhe daquele momento e daquela sensação. Como se a fizesse reviver os tempos passados. Foi interceptada pelo diretor, que a encaminhou a sua mesa. – Fez boa viagem, filha? – perguntou ele.

-Sim. Muito tranqüila – e sorriu docemente.

Ela sentou-se na cadeira indicada por Dumbledore, que retornou ao seu lugar. A bruxa notou que a seu lado estava uma professora baixa, com cara de sapo e ar satisfeito. Vestia um casaco rosa, um tanto extravagante. Do seu outro lado estava uma cadeira vaga.

-Estou faminta! – comentou a bruxa com cara de sapo, entrelaçando seus dedos uns nos outros, impaciente.

Ava resolveu não responder, pois não tinha simpatizado em nada com ela. Apenas inclinou suavemente a cabeça. Havia a Profa. Minerva McGonagall, que secamente a cumprimentou, franzindo a testa. Outros professores que a cumprimentaram lhe eram desconhecidos. Tentou localizar Harry no meio dos estudantes, o que logo ocorreu. Ele conversava um tanto desanimado com Hermione e de vez em quando balançava a cabeça. Certo momento o garoto levantou a cabeça em direção a madrinha e deu um sorriso.

  
-Que bom que vamos jantar lado a lado. – disse uma voz conhecida.

Ela fecha os olhos, não acreditando em sua sorte. Severus Snape senta ao seu lado, cumprimentando outros professores a mesa. – Eu quero conversar com você seriamente, Ava. – disse num sussurro. - Você sabe que precisamos.

-Não sei o que poderíamos ter para conversar, Snape. – respondeu olhando para o lado oposto, tentando aparentar frieza.

-Você sabe o que...

-Escute! – Ava virou-se repentinamente para ele, mas dizendo em voz muito baixa, quase num chiado. – Se continuar a me aborrecer, eu juro que acabar com sua vida será um prazer indescritível para mim.

-Ava, ouça-me por uns momentos. – sua voz não tinha mais ironia ou sarcasmo, apenas certo tom de súplica. - Se você quiser, que seja na presença de Dumbledore. Mas eu-pre-ci-so-fa-lar-com-vo-cê. Marque o dia e a hora que desejar.

Um grupo de alunos do primeiro ano entrou no Salão, se posicionando próximos à mesa dos professores. Haveria seleção das casas pelo chapéu seletor e logo após o banquete. Talvez Dumbledore discursasse ao final, dando os informativos habituais.

-Oh, novos alunos! – exclamou a professora cara de sapo. – Mentes jovens para moldar, para ensinar o que é correto. – e ela olha para Dumbledore com ar maldoso – E não mentiras, ilusões, ou invencionices, confundindo cabecinhas tão jovens. – e deu uma risadinha que se pretendia afável, mas Ava percebeu um fundo indisfarçável de maldade.

Ava respirou fundo para não responder. Não sabia quem era aquela professora, mas sentiu que ela era um corpo estranho ali. Que não era da confiança do diretor. Terminada a seleção, iniciado o banquete, Sheppard continuava atenta a todas as pessoas a sua volta, tomando cautela de permanecer com expressão tranqüila. Curiosamente, Snape não lhe dirigiu mais a palavra naquela noite e a ninguém. A professora cara de sapo continuava a tagarelar, como se o som de sua voz fosse alguma dádiva.

Logo terminara o banquete e Dumbledore se levantou agilmente para iniciar seu discurso. A certa altura, anunciou os novos professores daquele ano.

  
-E com muita satisfação apresento-lhes algumas mudanças em nosso quadro de professores. Profa. Wilhemina Grubbly-Plank, que todos já conhecem, que substituirá, por um breve período, o Prof. Rubeus Hagrid na matéria Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. – Grubbly-Plank se levanta e alguns aplausos soaram pelo Salão, sem entusiasmo. Os alunos pareciam sonolentos após o jantar, visivelmente querendo uma boa cama. Ava percebeu que Harry, Rony e Hermione cochichavam entre si. – Temos também uma nova professora, Srta. Ava Wezen Sheppard, que dará a matéria História da Magia. Isso quer dizer que nosso amado Prof. Cuthbert Binns resolveu se aposentar. Hogwarts deseja ao professor felicidades em sua nova etapa de... – ‘de vida’?- ... sua nova etapa. – corrigiu-se Dumbledore, sorrindo levemente.

  
Ava se levantou e muitos aplausos surgiram, principalmente, da mesa da casa Grifinória. Ela notou que o entusiasmo vinha dos Weasley, Harry e Hermione. Um “Finalmente aposentou!” foi ouvido. Os outros alunos, principalmente os mais velhos, mal aplaudiam e conversavam entre eles muito chocados. Ela sabia que o motivo eram as reportagens do Profeta Diário. “Nem posso culpá-los” - pensou a bruxa. Como ex-auror, ela sabia fazer leitura labial, apesar de usar tal recurso em último caso. Mas da conversa de Draco Malfoy ela percebeu claramente um “madrinha de Potter” saindo dos lábios do sonserino.

  
-Absurdo! – rugiu a professora cara de sapo, falando mais para si mesma. – O Ministério não tolerará isso... uma seguidora de Você-Sabe-Quem dando aulas! – Ava a olhou pasma: quem seria essa professora?

  
Na mesa Grifinória, os gêmeos, inconformados, desembolsaram um saco com moedas tilintando. Ginny, que estava sentada um pouco afastada com seus amigos do quarto ano, sorria, estendendo a mão para receber seu dinheiro. – Não, Ginny, como você adivinhou? – queixou-se Rony, olhando o dinheiro.

-Sorte, talvez. Agora, quando ir a Hogsmeade, posso comprar bastante doces na Dedosdemel.

Rony lamenta: - Eu tinha certeza que ela seria professora de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas! – e diz baixinho, para Harry. – Ela é até da Ordem! E História da Magia é um saco.

Dumbledore continua seu discurso: - Temos também um último e feliz acréscimo em nosso quadro: Profa. Dolores Umbridge, na matéria Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.

“Ah... citaram o nome dela na reunião da Ordem. Ela é do Ministério!” – pensou Ava rapidamente, mantendo a postura fria. Ela percebeu que o diretor a olhou significativamente.

Estranhamente, Dolores Umbridge se prontificou a discursar também, mostrando um estranho sorriso. Todos se voltaram, pasmos, com tal atitude. Dumbledore assentiu educadamente.

-Nunca ninguém tinha interrompido o discurso de Dumbledore antes! – comentou aos sussurros uma professora de cabelos desalinhados e óculos de lentes muito grossas. – Mulher estranha...

Quando iniciou seu discurso, era visível o descaso dos alunos com a fala proferida por ela, muitos estavam conversando aos sussurros, outros brincavam de jogar sobras de bolinhas de pão uns nos outros discretamente. E os professores estavam impassíveis, mantendo um educado silêncio.

“Hum... ela está ditando as regras de Hogwarts... muito interessante” – pensou Ava, avaliando as palavras de Umbridge com revolta. “Certa dor de barriga nela, agora, seria muito bem-vinda.”

-... Temos que dar uma educação da melhor qualidade aos nossos alunos, lembrando que, esses mesmos alunos, são apenas crianças e... – a professora começa a se sentir um tanto estranha, uma cólica persistente. -... bom, são apenas crianças e necessitam de uma supervisão mais específica... – a dor se acentua e Umbridge não consegue disfarçar a expressão de incômodo. Um burburinho surge nas mesas dos alunos.

-Dolores, está se sentindo bem? – pergunta Dumbledore, se aproximando dela, preocupado.

-Sim, estou muito bem. Acho que só uma indisposição, Albus. – sussurra a professora, agora pálida.

-Por Merlim, Dolores, precisa ir até nossa ala hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey cuidará dessa indisposição.

-Sim... – um fio de voz sai da professora que se rendeu ao incômodo.

McGonagall prontamente a conduz até a ala hospitalar para avaliação da enfermeira. Umbridge suava frio, soltando vez ou outra uma exclamação de dor.

Dumbledore suspira profundamente e pede silêncio aos alunos. – Temos certeza que nossa prestimosa professora ficará bem. – ele olha rapidamente para Ava. - Bom, terminando os avisos...

Rony comentou em voz baixa: - Aposto que ela comeu o garfo junto, tava com cara de faminta. Deve estar sendo ruim para sair...

Seamus Finnigan e Dean Thomas, sentados próximos ao trio, contiveram suas risadas. Parvati Patil e Lilá Brown jogaram bolinhas de pão em Rony, sendo repreendidas por Hermione. – Vocês estão jogando essas bolinhas em um monitor, sabiam?

-Uh.... – as amigas logo se encolheram, num gesto de medo fingido.

-... e esses são os recados para os novatos e, também, para aqueles que estão a algum tempo conosco, porém não conseguem, de alguma forma, assimilar todos os itens. – encerrou Dumbledore, com expressão divertida no olhar. - Sejam bem-vindos e boa noite a todos!

O burburinho se tornou, de repente, um grande alarido, junto com cadeiras se arrastando e risadas. Os alunos, apressados, foram para suas respectivas salas comunais.

-Professora Sheppard. – chamou McGonagall, que havia voltado da ala hospitalar. Umbridge passaria a noite em observação. – Venha comigo, a conduzirei até seus aposentos.

-Obrigada.

-Esperem, por gentileza – Dumbledore interrompeu. – Preciso que as duas venham até meu gabinete. – e acrescentou em voz baixa. – É sobre a biblioteca.

As professoras seguiram o diretor até o sétimo andar, subindo por corredores desertos em uma ala geralmente freqüentada por professores. As estreitas e altas janelas com vitrais empoeiradas lembraram a Ava uma igreja que tinha visitado, tempos atrás. Divisou, com emoção, a gárgula de pedra a entrada do escritório de Dumbledore. O diretor disse a senha “Picolé de limão” e ela saltou para o lado e todos subiram a escada rolante circular; ao seu final havia uma porta de carvalho. Dumbledore abriu-a: o gabinete era circular e de aparência aconchegante, e na mesa do escritório e nas estantes havia inúmeras quinquilharias, objetos de prata estranhos de utilidade duvidosa.

O diretor conjurou duas confortáveis cadeiras para as convidadas enquanto se sentava na cadeira da mesa. – Ava, eu coloquei Minerva a par da última reunião da Ordem, visto que ela não pode comparecer. Também informei da nossa incursão na mansão de sua família. E do sucesso que foi. – ele faz uma pausa, pensativo. – Não tive tempo, e sinto por isso, de investigar com você a biblioteca oculta. E talvez não tenha tanto tempo disponível daqui por diante.

O diretor se ergue e caminha até a janela com expressão cansada.

\- São tempos difíceis esses em que vivemos. Moody relatou-me sobre os Imortais e parece que eles estão realmente do lado de Voldemort. O motivo ainda é desconhecido. Ele não pode investigar, ainda, esse detalhe, senão poderia ser desmascarado. E esses não são apenas o grupo aliado do bruxo, há outros. Gigantes também têm sidos assediados. Nesse caso, Hagrid foi investigar para nós e esse é o motivo de sua ausência temporária. – o diretor volta seu olhar para elas. – E temos a companhia de alguém do Ministério aqui em Hogwarts, Dolores Jane Umbridge. Isso foi uma imposição de Fudge. Era isso ou o fechamento de Hogwarts para averiguações. Ela fará de tudo para me incriminar, de alguma forma. O Ministro suspeita que eu queira tirá-lo do cargo, para ficar no lugar dele.

-Isso é um absurdo! – protesta Ava. – É por isso que ele, pelo jornal, está denegrindo a imagem do senhor e do Harry?!

\- Sim. Uma campanha maldosa e eficiente, eu diria. Também estão lhe atacando, a você e a Sirius. - o diretor suspira pesadamente. – Espere, por esses dias, que o Ministério a convoque para um interrogatório. Aviso que eles não serão indulgentes. Da campanha contra o Harry, eu sinto por ele, não sei se terá estrutura para agüentar firme. E eu gostaria, Ava, que você cuidasse dessa parte – a bruxa assentiu com a cabeça. - Dou permissão para que ele possa freqüentar seus aposentos sempre que precisar. Suspeito que ele precisará de alguém para conversar, alguém que possa ser como uma mãe para ele.

\- Claro, senhor. – concordou Ava um tanto emocionada.

\- Minerva, gostaria que não houvesse impedimento quanto a isso. E, é claro, que seja informado a apenas quem interessa: a Filch, os monitores e aos professores.

-Compreendo, Albus. – disse McGonagall.

O diretor torna a se sentar. – Por esses contratempos, e mais alguns que não vêm ao caso, peço que você, Minerva, esteja também auxiliando Ava na busca do contrafeitiço. – ele se vira para a jovem professora. – Você tem idéia de quantos livros há na biblioteca?

-Senhor, não tenho idéia, ainda. Eu, Remus e Sirius notamos que há livros ocultos mas não conseguimos fazer aparecer todos. Eles aparecem somente no lugar de um que é retirado.

Minerva franze o cenho: - E quando esses, os ocultos, são retirados, aparecem outros também?

-Isso não testamos, professora. Além disso, nenhum volume pode ser retirado da biblioteca. Outro feitiço que não conseguimos desfazer. - e a loira suspirou.

-Chame-me de Minerva, Ava. – respondeu a diretora da Grifinória. – Bom, é muito tarde para investigar a biblioteca agora. Acho interessante vermos amanhã, logo após o jantar. – a loira assentiu. Minerva se levantou. – Creio que seja só isto, sim? Ava, te encaminharei aos seus aposentos.

Ava também se levantou, se despedindo.

-Antes de irem, peço uma coisa a você, Ava. – disse o diretor. – Marque as aulas de combate com Sirius, Remus, Tonks e o Gui. Eles precisam estar preparados para lutar contra os Imortais. E temo que seja logo.

  
O aposento da jovem professora ficava naquele mesmo sétimo andar e era bastante confortável. Estava separado por dois ambientes: em um, uma sala com dois sofás e uma mesinha ao centro, lareira, estante para livros e, na frente desta, uma mesa de escritório com sua cadeira. Tinham dois quadros que Ava não reconheceu de quem eram e que dormiam àquela hora. Havia também uma janela que, aberta, dava para uma varanda, com vista para o campo de quadribol. Em outro cômodo uma suíte, contendo uma cama com dossel, guarda-roupa, outra lareira e um banheiro tamanho médio, com banheira.

Kairi estava lá, esperando pela sua senhora. Tinha vistoriado as lareiras, mas não as acendeu, pois ainda era verão e fazia uma temperatura agradável. Tinha forrado a cama, colocado lençóis novos e tirado todo pó do aposento. – Seja bem-vinda, Menininha, bem-vinda. Espero que esteja tudo a seu gosto, espero.

-Acho que estará, Kairi. – disse sorrindo, observando tudo. – Minhas roupas estão guardadas?

-Sim, tudo já devidamente arrumado, sim. – a elfa hesitou. – Kairi só não arrumou os livros que a Menininha trouxe, só os livros. Não sabia como ordená-los.

-Eu ajeitarei os volumes, não se preocupe. Só prepare meu banho e depois pode se retirar. Estou exausta. – a elfa fez uma mesura e encaminhou-se rapidamente para o banheiro.

Ava se jogou no sofá e pensou em Sirius. “Tomo banho rapidamente e falo com ele... se eu falar agora, não faço mais nada.” A bruxa correu para o quarto e retirou suas roupas, colocando um roupão. A elfa já tinha deixado na cama sua camisola de algodão e seu robe.

Após o banho, Kairi se retira para os aposentos dos elfos em Hogwarts. Ava deita em sua cama ansiosa e se concentra em Sirius: “Meu amor, responde”.

Após esperar um pouco, ela ouve uma resposta: “Ava, é você?”

“Sim, Sirius, sou eu. Como você está sem mim?” e Ava dá uma risadinha pretensiosa.

“Até que estou bem. Para quem ficou treze anos sem te ver, um dia não é nada.”

Ava se decepcionou: “Ah, sim... Quer dizer que, se eu ficar doze anos longe de você, isso não será nada, para quem ficou treze!!!”

Ela ouve uma risada, semelhante a um latido. “Estou brincando... Estou morrendo de saudades, Ava. Você sabe que sim. Como foi sua apresentação para os alunos?”

“Foi bem, acho que a maioria não associou, ainda, meu nome com o dos jornais. Imagino quando os pais souberem... Dumbledore já sabe que serei convocada para um interrogatório no Ministério. Por causa da Umbridge.”

“Sim... a sub-secretária sênior. O Remus investigou hoje sobre ela.”

“Devo ter cuidado com ela, então.”

“Sempre, minha querida. Não confie em ninguém aí, sim? E se o Ranhoso importunar você ou ao Harry, trate de me falar. Vou aí e acerto as contas com ele.”

Ava se esticou na cama, com uma felicidade na alma. “Sim, Sirius, meu herói. Eu aviso... agora preciso dormir. Amanhã acordarei muito cedo. Darei aulas!”

“Vai fazer como combinamos? Vai utilizar aquele espelho?”

Ava dá outra risadinha: “Sim, do jeito que combinamos. Acho que eles vão adorar. Pelo menos será bem diferente das aulas do Sr. Binns.”

“Disso não tenha dúvida.”

“Boa noite, então, sonhe comigo!”

“Sonharei acordado, assim manipulo o que sonho...” – outra risada – “Boa noite”.

“Boa noite, Sirius. Amo você.”

“Eu também te amo. Tchau.”

“Tchau”. – “Defazer conexão!”

Ava sorri enquanto se cobria. Sim, será uma aula e tanto. Enquanto dormia, com uma das mãos em seu colar, teve sonhos que não se lembrou no dia seguinte, sonhos com sua família, seus pais e irmão. Só sabia que acordou muito exausta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> não sei se Filch era zelador na época dos Marotos, pesquisei e não encontrei nada que afirmasse ou desmentisse. Enfim... então optei por ser. Assim Ava o conhece desde os tempos de colégio. Não me xinguem, ok?
> 
> Próximo capítulo: Infância de Ava.


	8. Um senhor distinto

“ **O** **poder é o camaleão ao contrário:** **todos tomam a sua cor**.”  M.F.

* * *

 

  _-Isso é um gato?_

_Uma garotinha loirinha observava atenta um animalzinho pequeno, que deslizava pelo muro com destreza. O sol daquela tarde caía suavemente pelas coisas, aspecto de verão no ar._

_-É um gato sim, menininha. – responde uma elfa doméstica que a acompanhava. - Por favor, não suba no muro, seu pai não vai gostar!_

_A garotinha conjura uma corda e deseja que ela se amarre no topo da parede. A corda se firma, obedecendo aos desejos da menininha, e ela perigosamente escala o muro, tentando alcançar o gatinho que, hábil, corre para longe, em cima do muro. – Vem gatinho, vem..._

_Ao chegar lá em cima, ignorando os protestos desesperados da elfa, algo a deixa boquiaberta. Do lado de fora havia uma espessa massa branca espalhada por todo chão, e bolinhas também brancas constantemente caindo do céu._

_-Kairi, isso é demais! Venha ver... tem coisas brancas desse lado, é tão bonito!_

_-Menininha, saia daí! Seu pai deve ter sido alertado pelos alarmes de segurança, corra! – Kairi sacudia as mãos, trêmulas._

_-Oh... papai está vindo? – a garotinha desejou flutuar até o chão, o que aconteceu. Ela dá risadinhas. – Ah, consegui, finalmente, flutuar!!! Viu, Kairi, dessa vez não me machuquei!!_

_-Menininha, vamos logo, corra para sua casa. Seu pai não vai gostar nada disso, ele te castigará!_

_A garotinha está embevecida por ter conseguido mais uma proeza, e não dá a devida atenção a elfa. Deixa-se levar pela escrava, correndo pelo jardim florido até dentro de sua casa, entre o feito e a lembrança da brancura lá fora._

_Em seu quarto, desejou que as bolinhas brancas aparecessem e todo o espaço foi tomado por flocos brancos, caindo por todos os móveis. Ela ria e girava flutuando, parecendo estar num sonho bom. A elfa implorava para que ela descesse e desfizesse toda aquela bagunça, mas a menininha não se importava._

_Passou-se muito tempo antes que a garotinha visse novamente neve._

* * *

 

_-Mamãe, papai vai demorar? Quero entregar o presente dele logo! – reclamou uma garotinha de vestido rosa até os pés, de longas tranças loiras claras._

_-Filha, a impaciência não é de bom tom para os Sheppard, muito menos demonstrá-la. – refutou uma senhora de trajes escuros, cabelos loiros presos em um complicado penteado - Acalme-se, vá brincar com Edouard enquanto isso. Creio que ele esteja no jardim com o filho dos Malfoy._

_-Com Lucius? – a menina fez uma careta – Detesto ele, ele é muito chato, mamãe! Ele colocou um sapo no meu copo, um dia, e pôs aranha dentro do meu bolso._

_Sra. Sheppard a olha com desalento. – Ava, na nossa família não se delatam os outros desse jeito. Isso é para bruxo de segunda classe. Você quer ser de segunda classe?_

_A menina arregala os olhos azuis, não querendo desapontar. – Não, mamãe._

_-Então não repita mais isso. Pegue seu livro predileto, o Contos de Beedle, e sente-se próximo à lareira e fique quieta. Seu pai chegará pela rede floo a qualquer momento._

_A garotinha obedece, pegando um livro de capa dourada em cima de uma mesa. Ao sentar-se, fica folheando sem muito interesse. O que gostaria naquele momento era entregar seu presente ao seu pai, ou ter uma irmãzinha para brincar. A idéia a anima, uma irmãzinha seria excelente! Olha para sua mãe, que lia um livro compenetrada._

_-Mamãe, eu queria uma irmãzinha para brincar. Posso ter uma?_

_-Oh, que absurdo que você diz! Ava, você é muito criança e não entende nada. Não posso ter uma irmãzinha, nem irmãzinho, nunca mais. E, mesmo que tivesse, seria muito mais novinho que você._

_-Eu quero uma irmãzinha para conversar, estou cansada de brincar com Kairi, ela não tem graça, mamãe... – Ava começa a fazer cara de choro._

_A mãe da garotinha suspira, cansada. – Talvez, se eu chamasse as meninas Black pra brincarem nesta casa... Acho que elas são só um pouco mais velhas que você... não, acho que já são jovenzinhas... mas mandarei uma coruja para Druella sobre isso. Agora, pare de choramingar... isso não é..._

_-... adequado a alguém de minha classe, eu sei. – suspirou a menina, já conformada. A idéia de ter visitas a deixou pensativa: como seriam as irmãs Black? Será que gostavam de criar feitiços, como ela?_

_A visita das irmãs Black, juntamente com a mãe delas, aconteceu após um ano. Carina Sheppard foi recebê-las e acomodá-las adequadamente na sala de visitas._

_Eram três moças, a mais jovem aparentando treze anos. Essa era loira, pálida, de olhos azuis, cabelos muito lisos e compridos, amarrados com uma fita. Foi apresentada como Narcissa. A mais velha tinha cabelos negros, olhos castanhos, e uma aparência um tanto inquieta. Seu sorriso era estranho, seu olhar penetrante, possuía uma cultura invejável, discutindo sobre magia a negócios com desenvoltura. Era Bellatrix, e estava com dezessete anos, cursando o último ano de Hogwarts. A do meio era uma jovem de cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis escuros, muito meiga, agradável, sempre sorrindo, atenciosa. Era Andrômeda, e tinha naquela época quinze anos._

_Ava simpatizou-se logo com Andrômeda, mas era muito criança para brincar com ela. Druella ordenou que Narcissa fosse ao jardim com a Sheppard apreciar a paisagem. A caçula dos Black suspirou entediada e seguiu Ava pelo caminho até o jardim._

_-Qual seu nome mesmo? – questiona Narcissa, quando chegam próximo ao imenso chafariz._

_-Ava Wezen Sheppard. – responde a menininha com orgulho._

_-Nome muito nobre – sorri a Black. – Você gostam muito de verão aqui, não?_

_-Ah... não sei. – a menina franze o cenho. Diz em voz baixa, como em segredo:  – Eu sei que tem coisas brancas lá fora, eu vi há muito tempo._

_-Coisas brancas? É neve que se chama, e é muito frio. Você já foi lá fora?_

_Ava balança a cabeça, em negativa. Uma curiosidade imensa de ver o mundo lá fora a tomou. Devia de ter muitos bichos interessantes, pássaros, pessoas engraçadas..._

_-Me leva lá fora, Narcissa? Quero dar uma espiada..._

_-Não... não posso, sua mãe me mata. Peça para ela... Bom, você quer brincar de quê? Eu não brinco mais, já sou uma moça. – avisou com orgulho._

_-Vamos brincar de flutuar! O que acha? – a garotinha pulava de alegria._

_-Flutuar? Você já tem varinha?_

_-Não, não preciso. É sem varinha mesmo._

_-Impossível, Sheppard, feitiços são realizados com varinha, salvo raras exceções, creio. Isso se aprende na escola, em Hogwarts._

_-Ué... mas eu faço sim. Quer ver? – a loirinha se concentra e, de repente, começa a flutuar no ar, e faz rodopios, rindo do espanto que causou na Black._

_-Ava Wezen Sheppard! O que pensa que está fazendo? – um berro se faz ouvir e a garotinha cai no chão, aborrecida._

_-Edouard, por que me assustou? Olha, sujou meu vestido!_

_Um garoto de cabelos castanhos claros, olhos azuis escuros, aparece perto das bruxas, acompanhado de um outro, loiro de olhos azuis, aparentando conhecer a Black._

_-Você sabe que não pode fazer isso, papai já te alertou. Oras... que teimosa que é!_

_O bruxo loiro cumprimenta as duas e se detém em Narcissa. – Que bom que nos encontramos neste feriado... Não sabia que sua família era íntima dos Sheppard._

_-N-não, Lucius, quer dizer, mamãe veio visitar a Sra. Sheppard, a pedido desta. – a Black enrusbeceu, baixando os olhos. – Minhas outras irmãs estão aí, também._

_Edouard, após repreender a irmã, convida Lucius e Narcissa a entrarem e ver a coleção de armas antigas da família. O Sheppard mostra a língua para a irmã pelas costas dos amigos. E vão alegremente, discutindo uma coisa e outra, deixando Ava sozinha no meio do jardim._

_**************************************************_

_Naquela mesma noite, Ava se preparava para dormir. Sua elfa já estava se retirando quando Alphard Sheppard entrou no quarto de sua filha._

_-Papai!_

_-Pode se retirar, Kairi. – disse energicamente Sheppard. Voltou-se para Ava com expressão serena.  – Filhinha, que bom que está ainda acordada._

_A menina põe-se sentada, com olhinhos atentos em expectativa._

_-Edouard me contou sobre o que você fez na frente da filha dos Black._

_Ava sente seu sangue sumir da face e suas mãos tremerem. – Perdão, papai... não fiz por querer... – lágrimas quentes brotam em seus olhos._

_Sheppard suspira profundamente. – Eu sei, querida. Mas mesmo assim precisamos conversar. – ele estende um lenço para a filha, que limpa o rosto, ainda em soluços. – Já tinha lhe falado que é proibido fazer magias na frente de estranhos, aliás, não quero que faça magia alguma sem varinha. Somente quando tiver em Hogwarts._

_-Sim, senhor. – concorda prontamente._

_-É de muita importância que ninguém saiba disso. Sua mãe teve que inventar umas coisas para Druella... ainda bem que Carina é muito inteligente. Merlim sabe o problema que seria se esta notícia se espalhasse agora... – ele faz uma pausa – Chegará a hora que você revelará ao mundo seu dom, minha filha. E ele será utilizado para o bem dos bruxos._

_A menina estava concentrada em seu pai mas não entendia muito bem as palavras que ele proferia. Magia era tão simples, tão gostoso de fazer! Por que isso era tão mau? E por que depois não mais seria ruim? Mas achou prudente não discordar de seu pai, apenas assentir com a cabeça._

_-Ótimo, querida. Boa noite, então. – e ele dá um beijo na testa da menina. – Durma bem._

_-Sim, papai. - e ela sorri._

_Quando seu pai sai do quarto, Ava deita de novo e se cobre quase totalmente, apenas deixando seus olhos observando o escuro. “Será que umas luzinhas seriam más? Não gosto do escuro...” Umas luzes como se fossem vaga-lumes aparecem brincando no ar, próximo a garotinha. Ava fecha os olhos, com um sorriso nos lábios._

* * *

 

_Com a aproximação dos Black e Sheppard, virou uma constante uma família convidar a outra para eventos sociais e festas. Ava foi autorizada por seus pais, pela primeira vez, a ir a um baile, após completar dez anos. Antes, ela tinha que permanecer em seu quarto e, sob vigilância de Kairi, não sair de lá em hipótese alguma. A menina ficava ouvindo a música e as risadas ao longe, e imaginava em sua cabeça todas as situações, todas as danças que aconteciam. Houve muitas noites em que ela bailava com um cavalheiro imaginário em cima de sua cama, sob protestos de Kairi, que insistia para que ela dormisse._

_Na noite que antecedeu seu primeiro baile, Ava não conseguia dormir. Várias vezes tinha ido ao espelho, se observado atentamente. Tentou vários penteados diferentes, sorria, ficava séria, sorria novamente. Não conseguia se decidir com que expressão ficaria. Sua mãe ordenara que ficasse séria e quieta o baile todo, como condiz com uma jovenzinha. Mas Ava tinha decidido que seu rosto sério era medonho. – Eu sou terrível, vou ser a menina mais feia deste baile! – choramingou pra si mesma, sentando-se a beirada da cama. Não queria pôr fita no cabelo, não queria o vestido rosa com babados, não queria aquele sapato branco ridículo, não queria ser sempre séria que nem sua mãe. – Definitivamente ridículo, como mamãe pôde mandar fazer isso para mim?? – e bufou com energia, tentando que o barulho ecoasse por toda mansão._

_No dia seguinte, tinha acompanhado sua mãe nos preparativos, no enfeite do salão, na supervisão do banquete, nas instruções aos músicos e nas ordens aos elfos domésticos. Sua tia Doreen, irmã de sua mãe, a ajudava com sugestões aqui e acolá, e sempre era o oposto que Carina desejava, tornando mais desgastante os preparativos que o previsto. Doreen insistia que suas escolhas eram melhores, pois conhecia várias capitais do mundo, convivendo com o bom e o melhor._

_-Ora, Carina... você não sai daqui deste lugar, minha irmã, as costureiras mesmo têm que vir aqui fazer as costuras, seus elfos domésticos é que fazem as compras nos armazéns locais. Aqui parece uma prisão!_

_Carina a olha reprovadamente, indicando que aquilo não era hora nem lugar, não perto de Ava. A menina foi à cozinha, beliscar umas tortinhas, pensativa._

_Em seu quarto, com Kairi para ajudá-la a se arrumar, Ava vestiu as roupas que tanto odiava. Deixou a elfa fazer o penteado que quis, colocar a fita no cabelo, bem no alto. Olhando para o espelho, parecia uma criança grande, desajeitada, com muito braço, muita perna, cabelos compridos demais. – Eu não quero isso... não quero...- murmurava, tentando achar uma saída._

_Uma idéia assomou em seu ser e ela sorriu. “É para uma boa causa”. Concentrada, começou a emitir ordens em voz audível: Vestido, fique azul... sapatos, fiquem pratas... laço do sapato, desapareça, babados do vestido, sumam... – item por item, tudo ia sendo modificado, de acordo com o que ela falava. Olhou para seus cabelos e desejou que eles ficassem ondulados, e a parte da frente fosse presa atrás, deixando uma cascata caindo pelas costas. E, principal, sem laço. Teria, isso sim, uma jóia magnífica no lugar._

_– Sim, eu quero! – ordenou para o vazio._

_Olhou-se no espelho, para ver o resultado, e riu exultante. Estava bonita, parecia uma jovenzinha, e não uma criança desajeitada. Sua elfa balançava a cabeça, temendo a ira da Sra. Sheppard._

_– Mamãe... ela vai me matar... ou não. Acho que ela vai se orgulhar de mim, isso sim! – concluiu a menina, sorridente. – E pare de me olhar assim, Kairi, está me dando nos nervos!_

_Alguém bate a porta: era um elfo doméstico, anunciando que o baile tinha começado e já havia convidados. – Ótimo, já vou descer._

_Meia hora mais tarde, Ava desce as escadarias, ouvindo cada vez mais alto o barulho da música e de vozes. Sua segurança esvaiu-se e hesitou em abrir a porta do salão principal. Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, próxima a entrada, aguardando a coragem voltar._

_-Você é a nova porteira? – ironizou uma voz._

_-O quê? – ela virou-se para verificar quem tinha dito aquilo, e de tom zombeteiro._

_Havia um menino tranqüilamente próximo, de cabelos pretos e olhos intensamente azuis. Aparentava ter a mesma idade que Ava e se vestia com um costume preto. – Você está aí a um tempão. - e ele se aproxima mais dela – Está com medo de quê?_

_-Eu não tenho medo de nada. – responde indignada. – Esta é a minha casa, moro aqui. E quem é você?_

_O menino sorri. – Pode me chamar de Sirius._

_-Ora, é claro que não. Isso é um nome. Devo chamá-lo pelo sobrenome, como convém. Qual o nome de sua família?_

_O menino já não sorria. Avaliava a bruxa pensativamente, antes de começar a se retirar. – É uma pena. Acho um saco os sobrenomes._

_-O quê? – “que linguajar horrível... mamãe teria um desmaio ao ver isso!!”_

_-Eu não sabia quem era você e já tinha gostado. Mas você precisa saber meu nome de família para o mesmo._

_-Nossos sobrenomes nos dizem quem somos._

_-Não... não mesmo. Tenho um tio que detesta ser um Black, acha uma chatice. Ele me disse. Tenho parentes que fugiram para se casar com trouxas e continuam tendo o sobrenome mesmo assim. – ele faz uma pausa – Você sabe que é um trouxa?_

_-Sei sim. São pessoas inferiores, não têm magia nenhuma e são maus. Minha mãe disse que, por Merlim, eles serão exterminados, algum dia, de nossas terras._

_O garoto franze o cenho – Eu não quero que sejam exterminados, alguns são legais._

_A menina abre a boca em espanto – Você conhece algum?_

_-Sim, tem um vendedor de doces próximo onde moro, em uma pracinha. Eu e meu irmão fugimos para lá, de vez em quando. O vendedor nos dá doces de graça!_

_-Hum.. de graça? Por quê?_

_Ele dá uma risadinha. – É porque ele pensa que somos órfãos! Tem doces de todos os tipos..._

_A porta do salão se abre, saindo por ela a mãe de Ava, com um longo vestido azul marinho. – Filha, que demora! - ela pára de repente e avalia criteriosamente a filha e depois o garoto. – Não era assim que você deveria estar... O que houve com o vestido? – e fez um muxoxo – Depois conversaremos sobre isso. Entre, mostrarei você aos nossos amigos e a um convidado especial... E menino Black, junte-se aos seus. Sua mãe deve estar preocupada._

_Ava foi guiada por sua mãe entre música e convidados, exibida e admirada como uma jóia rara, contornando alguns pares que dançavam. Muitos rostos se viravam para ela, muitos sorrisos e observações perdidas na multidão. Encaminharam para o fundo do salão, passando por uma mesa com comida abundante, chegando onde havia algumas cadeiras altas e seu pai estava lá sentado, juntamente com um desconhecido, aparentando uns 50 anos, vestido de negro, de porte distinto. A garota logo reconheceu nele importância, visto que muitos se dirigiam a ele, faziam mesuras, com ares admirados. O desconhecido, ao vê-la, se ergueu e se aproximou._

_Estranhamente, ele tomou-lhe a mão e nela depositou um beijo suave e gélido. – Muito prazer, senhorita. Vejo que está crescendo._

_Sua voz feriu os ouvidos da menina, que se afastou instintivamente. Havia algo naquelas palavras que a deixou enojada, só não sabia por quê._

_-Sim, e se tornará uma belíssima mulher. – disse o pai de Ava, também se erguendo e com um largo sorriso no rosto._

_-E também uma perfeita dama de nossa sociedade, cumpridora de seu papel. – disse a mãe da menina, dando um olhar significativo ao marido._

_O desconhecido olhava intensamente para a garota, que estava muito incomodada. Ela decide arriscar uma pergunta, baixinho, para sua mãe: - Quem é o cavalheiro?_

_O bruxo ouviu e riu, uma risada fria, que fez gelar o sangue da garota. – Claro, não me apresentei. Sou Lord Voldemort. Nos veremos muito ainda, eu espero._

_“Eu não gostaria” – pensou Ava, séria e um tanto assustada. – Meus pais permitindo..._

_-Claro que sim, minha filha. – disse Alphard, percebendo o comportamento da filha. “Deve ser timidez”. – Então, Lord Voldemort, acho que está na hora do seu discurso._

_Lord Voldemort assentiu com a cabeça ainda olhando fixamente para Ava. Sr. Sheppard chama a atenção de todos para si, anunciando o discurso do convidado de honra. Carina pede para os músicos pararem de tocar os instrumentos._

_Ava aproveita a ocasião e vai se esquivando entre os convidados o mais longe possível daquele bruxo. Algo dizia para ela evitá-lo._

_-Bruxos. Mágicos. Feiticeiros. Demônios. Sábios.  – Voldemort dá um sorriso estranho, de desprezo. – Quantos títulos os trouxas nos nomeiam, definindo quem somos, definindo nossa função neste mundo..._

_Havia uma travessa com balas de caramelo, que para a garota pareceu deliciosa. Vendo que sua mãe estava atenta ao discurso, resolve experimentar._

_-...nos encurralando, e agora somos um povo invisível. Creiam, senhores e senhoras, invisíveis, vivendo a margem do poder desse mundo. Sem decisão nenhuma sobre os destinos dos povos._

_Ela pega mais um bala e, ao tentar se virar, sente uma mão pesada sobre seu ombro. – Ava! – diz uma voz baixa e grave. Era Edouard. – Como ousa ficar comendo enquanto o Lord fala? Como é infantil! Vá lá pra fora, é melhor..._

_-... nossa cultura, nossos costumes. Tudo estará perdido? E aceitaremos isso sem lutar, sem resgatar o que é nosso por direito? Digo a todos: NÃO!_

_Ava se dirige para fora e chegando próximo a uma outra porta, que dava para o jardim, ela avistou o menino Black. Ele estava encostado a uma mureta, comendo um doce da festa, juntamente com um menino menor. Esse parecia muito tímido, olhando para todos os lados, como se quisesse gravar cada pedaço da mansão._

_-Quer um doce? Esse ´tá gostoso._

_A menina aceitou e Sirius retirou outro doce do seu bolso, que estava estufado. – Peguei alguns, sabe como é. Senão eles comem tudo, os adultos._

_Ela sorriu para ele mas continuou calada. Quis tanto estar naquele baile e agora não sabia bem o que fazer. Não havia meninas da sua idade e os meninos pareciam bobos._

_-Qual o seu nome? – ele pergunta._

_O menino menor começa a rir de Sirius. – Seu idiota, ela deve ser uma Sheppard, não a viu com os donos da casa?_

_-Cale-se, Regulus, senão vou te azarar aqui mesmo!_

_-Não pode, senão mamãe te castiga. – Regulus mostrou a língua, satisfeito._

_-Eu sei que você é uma Sheppard,- disse Sirius se dirigindo a menina - mas qual o seu primeiro nome?_

_-Ava._

_Uma profusão de aplausos explode dentro do salão, com muitos ‘vivas’ sendo proferidos. Sirius corre para ver o que ocorreu, sendo seguido pelo seu irmão. – Vem! – ele chama a garota._

_Lord Voldemort tinha feito seu discurso, sendo aclamado por todos os presentes. Doreen, tia de Ava, aplaudia fracamente o convidado de honra, numa expressão incomodada. Edouard Sheppard aplaudia entusiasticamente, junto com Lucius. Havia uma bruxa ainda mais emocionada, próxima ao Lord, que Ava identificou como Bellatrix. A Black dizia em voz alta: - ‘Novos tempos estão chegando! Finalmente faremos uma limpeza em nossa sociedade, vamos expulsar todos os traidores e os impuros!’_

_Sirius diz baixinho para Ava: - Essa é minha prima, você a conhecia? – ela balança a cabeça afirmativamente. – Ela vai se casar ano que vem, com um tal de Rodolphus Lestrange. Ele tem cara de ogro._

_Regulus riu baixinho. – Cara de ogro..._

_-Não me repita, droga!_

_O menino menor faz biquinho, corado de raiva. Sirius o ignora, entretido olhando outros convidados._

_-Olhem, Lucius cara de milho está perto da Cissy. – Sirius pega mais doce do seu bolso e dá para Ava, que aceita. - Vão também se casar, está tudo arranjado._

_-Ele é um chato. – comenta Ava, torcendo a cara. – Mas eu gosto da Cissy, ela me manda várias corujas. Do lado deles está meu irmão Edouard, conhece?_

_Sirius arregala os olhos. – Seu irmão parece muito esnobe. E, pelo que percebi, baba pelo Sr. Lord Voldemort. – o garoto fica pensativo, como se avaliasse os convidados._

_\- Ele brigou com o Sirius – disse Regulus, com olhar malicioso. – Só porque ele estava colocando sapos nas cadeiras, antes das senhoras se sentarem – e o garoto dá uma risadinha._

_– Foram apenas três míseros sapos. – Sirius fez um muxoxo. – Ele precisava estuporá-los? – fez uma pausa, sério. - Vou ser diferente de todos eles, não serei um cordeirinho. Serei único._

_A garota ri. – Parece que sim, Sr. Sirius Black. Mas todos nós entraremos em Hogwarts, seremos sonserinos e cumpriremos o nosso papel. Minha mãe sempre diz isso. – ela suspira – Vai ser neste ano para mim. E para você?_

_-Também. Então nos reencontraremos no trem!_

_A música torna a encher o salão e os pares a valsar. Ava percebe que sua mãe a procura com os olhos. – Preciso ir, Black. Tchau. – e olha para Regulus, que agora estava distraído tentando alcançar um inseto que sobrevoava sua cabeça. – Tchau, Regulus Black!_

_Sirius a vê se afastando lentamente, se esgueirando entre os convidados, alguns lhe chamando atenção: “menina bonita”, pegando alguns salgadinhos da mesa e continuando a caminhar até a mãe dela. Sra. Sheppard também chama seu filho, e logo os dois irmãos estavam dançando no meio do salão, ambos com caras emburradas. De vez em quando ela olhava em direção a porta de saída, onde estava Sirius._

_O garoto Black ficou observando a garota valsar com seu irmão. Depois com Lucius. Percebeu que, quando Ava rodava, os cabelos dela pareciam flutuar no ar. Também percebeu que, quando Ava sorria, parecia que o tempo corria um tanto lentamente. E esse sorriso se espalhava e chegava nele, aquecido e confortante. O garoto não conseguia definir o que sentia naquele instante, só sabia que era incômodo e ao mesmo tempo bom, como se algo tivesse entrado nele e feito morada em sua alma. E essa sensação perduraria por muito e muito tempo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um capítulo com impressões da infância da heroína. Eu gostei. E vocês? Me mandem reviews!!
> 
> Próximo capítulo: aulas!


	9. Uma missão particular

“ **A história do mundo é o julgamento do mundo”** F. S.

  

* * *

 

 

-Acorda, Ron! Já está na hora...

 

Rony resmunga qualquer coisa e torna a se virar, se acomodando melhor nos lençóis. Em poucos segundos seu ronco pôde ser ouvido novamente pelos seus colegas de quarto, Seamus, Neville, Dean e Harry.

 

-ACORDA, RON!!! – berra Potter, impaciente, no ouvido do amigo.

 

Weasley se levanta em pânico, descobrindo-se rapidamente. – O quê? Quando? Er...

 

Seamus soltou uma risada, pois a visão do amigo não era a das melhores: cabelos desalinhados que desafiavam a gravidade, baba seca no canto da boca e o rosto com vincos, marcas de fronha. – Ron, parece que você veio de alguma guerra.

 

-Ah... não. Hoje começam as aulas... puxa.... – o inconsolável grifinório se dirige a contragosto ao banheiro para a higiene matutina.

 

-Se ele não for rápido – comenta Dean, terminando de colocar a gravata – vai perder o desjejum. – ele se levanta e caminha para fora. – Vamos, Seamus, vamos, Neville. Harry vai esperar o Rony, não é, Harry?

 

-Sim, vão indo. – disse Potter, suspirando.

 

 

* * *

 

-Onde estão meus livros? Tinha deixado eles todos aqui, na prateleira!

 

Hermione estava arrumada, com a mochila nas mãos, porém procurava os dois livros para as aulas daquela manhã: Historia da Magia e Poções. Lilá ajeitava os cabelos enquanto ouvia os resmungos da colega de classe.

 

-Eu não peguei, já bastam os meus! Esses livros são pesadíssimos, me deixam com dor nas costas. – ela dá um retoque final nas pontas com a varinha, fazendo com que elas fiquem sedosas. – E você nunca me ensina o feitiço para deixá-los leves...

 

-Tem nos livros, Lilá. – responde secamente. - Alguém que consegue transformar cabelo seco em sedoso consegue, com certeza, fazer essa outra magia.

 

Parvati entra no dormitório, saindo do banheiro. – Vamos, meninas, já estamos atrasadas. – ela pega sua mochila, dando uma olhada no espelho antes de sair.

 

Hermione, muito irritada, convoca um “Accio livros!” novamente e nada acontece. – Não é possível! É o meu fim! Perdi os livros das primeiras aulas do ano!!! – ela começa a ficar em pânico – Isso é um sinal! Justo no ano dos NOMs...

 

Lilá sorri discretamente pelas costas da colega de classe e suspira, fazendo uma expressão inconsolável: - Mione, vamos indo. Alguém divide com você a matéria de hoje. Não é o fim do mundo. – e sai do dormitório.

 

-Isso não é um bom sinal. – murmura a bruxinha, carregando sua mochila muito leve para o Salão Principal.

 

* * *

 

 

Kairi balança delicadamente sua senhora. – Acorde, Menininha, já é hora, é sim. – Ava abre os olhos vagarosamente, sentindo a claridade entrar pelas cortinas já abertas pela elfa.

 

Levantou-se e tomou seu banho bem rápido. Sua elfa colocava suas roupas na cama e sua capa negra de veludo e a bruxa impacientemente se veste. – Estou muito nervosa... pre-ci-so me acalmar... – disse pra si mesma - vai dar tudo certo, Sirius e Remus me ajudaram, Dumbledore aprovou o método... sim, tudo certo...

 

Colocou o livro da aula, um caderno, pena e tinteiro numa pasta, e também a lista dos alunos do quinto ano daquela manhã: casa Grifinória e casa Sonserina. Sorriu ao ver o nome de seu afilhado.

 

Ela dá uma última olhada no espelho e de repente estranha o que vê. Seu rosto adulto, suas vestes de professora, seu ar sério. Desde que chegou a Hogwarts, suas sensações eram de uma aluna que retornava. Como se a qualquer momento uma companheira de quarto aparecesse para chamá-la para mais um dia de aula. “Não sou mais a aluna... nem a ex-aluna... serei lembrada, agora, como _a professora Sheppard.._.” Surge um frio em sua barriga, que ela não reconhece como medo da aula em si. Nem dos alunos. Ela sente é que uma outra história sua recomeça, dali em diante. E uma angústia se instala em seu coração – Ora, Ava. – diz para o espelho – Você já enfrentou coisas piores – a imagem do espelho sorri, tentando animá-la. – Sim... e muito pior – e Ava força a memória, trazendo a lembrança os motivos de prosseguir, mas vários fatores da ‘lista de impossíveis’ destacou-se em sua mente. - Uma gota no meio do oceano...  – ela balbucia. Porém se lembra de uma frase que as anciãs sempre repetiam a ela:

 

“ _Nada na vida é completamente errado. Até um relógio quebrado, duas vezes ao dia está marcando a hora certa_.”(1)

 

A voz de Dumbledore a aconselhando surge também em sua mente: “ _Muitos desses alunos serão, futuramente, os novos Comensais da Morte. Seguindo a determinação de seus pais, é claro. Precisamos influenciá-los, de alguma forma, para que pensem no que fazem e não simplesmente que continuem a seguir o destino sem questionar a nada. Eles precisam ter escolhas, e escolhas conscientes_.”

-Isso! – e a imagem de seu espelho sorri fracamente, vislumbrando um sinal de esperança. – Valerá a pena...

 

Ava dá as costas ao seu reflexo e sai para o Salão Principal, onde tomará seu desjejum.

 

 

-Eu já disse que tinha colocado na minha mochila. – afirma Hermione para um sonolento Rony enquanto pegava um pedaço de bolo de chocolate. – Como pode sumir assim?

 

-Mione... – resmunga Weasley – não está embaixo de sua cama? Sei lá... escorregado de sua mochila?

 

-Você pode ler comigo nas aulas – ofereceu Harry, sorrindo. – Acho que os professores não vão se opor...

 

-Não! – protesta Rony, já desperto. – Você vai ler é comigo, eu faço esse sacrifício...

 

-Sacrifício? – questiona a garota estreitando perigosamente os olhos.

 

-Er... não, favor!! Eu quis dizer “favor”! – corrige-se a tempo o ruivo. – Faço esse _favor_ , afinal, amigos são para isso.

 

A garota sorri satisfeita e um pouco corada e trata de terminar seu café da manhã.

 

Lilá mordiscava uma torrada pensativa, de vez em quando lançando olhares para o trio com a testa franzida.

 

 

* * *

 

-Está uma linda manhã! – avisa um professor muito baixo, de cabelos brancos, que Ava reconheceu como seu antigo Prof. Filius Flitwick, da matéria ‘Feitiços’, que logo se senta em um lugar vago na mesa dos professores – Meu apetite está excelente! – e abocanha um bom pedaço de torta de abóbora. ‘Agora colegas’, pensa a bruxa.

 

-Logo se vê, Flitwick. – diz Snape, com expressão enjoada.

 

-Professora Sheppard – chama Flitwick – lembro-me que a senhorita já foi minha aluna!

 

Ela sorri – Sim, já fui sua aluna, turma de 71.

 

-Muito inteligente! – comenta o professor a todos, deixando Ava corada. – Uma das mais brilhantes, eu diria. Oh, não fique constrangida, é a verdade! Lembro-me que era você, a Evans, o Potter... – ele franziu a testa, forçando a lembrança. -... ah, o Black e o Lupin! Sim, todos excepcionais! – ele começa a rir, balançando a cabeça. – O Potter e o Black eram terríveis... deixavam qualquer professor – e em voz baixa – e o Sr. Filch, claro, de cabelos em pé!

 

Snape escutava aquela conversa com desagrado, fazendo levemente uma careta de horror.

 

Umbridge senta-se à mesa com expressão tensa e compenetrada. Olhava a todos com desconfiança e rancor, mas quando falava, um sorriso forçado surgiu em seus lábios e uma voz fina saía de sua boca. – Não, obrigada. – disse após o oferecimento de Flitwick de mais torradas com geléia. – Eu já peguei algumas torradas e essas já estão excelentes, meu caro.

 

-Ainda indisposta?

 

Seus olhos faiscaram a menção do incômodo da noite anterior. – Não... estou muito bem. – e sorriu – Não é uma indisposiçãozinha à toa que me tirará do meu dever. Darei aula dupla para adoráveis crianças do sexto ano agora de manhã e nada como olhares angelicais para estimular o espírito!

 

McGonagall e Flitwick trocam olhares. Ava sufoca um riso, colocando uma boa porção de ovos mexidos na boca enquanto Snape mantém-se impassível.

 

-Srta. Sheppard... – Umbridge se corrige. – Profa. Sheppard! – e dá uma risadinha aguda. – Bom... é nova professora, não? – Ava se vira para ela lentamente, aguardando as próximas observações.

 

-Bem perspicaz, Umbridge – comenta McGonagall secamente. – Levando-se em conta que foi apresentada ontem como tal e agora está sentada entre nós.

 

Umbridge a ignora.

 

-Tenho ouvido falar muito de você.... sobretudo no Profeta Diário. – ela dá uma pausa. – Atualizações diárias sobre Ava W. Sheppard... não?

 

Ava gela: - Como assim, Umbridge?

 

Umbridge dá um sorriso vitorioso enquanto retirava um exemplar do jornal de sua pasta. – Veja, esse é de ontem. – e dá outra risadinha aguda. – Pode ficar com ele. É provável que venha, na edição de hoje, mais notícias....

 

Sheppard pega das mãos da professora o exemplar e passa os olhos nas chamadas principais: - “ _Confirmado: ex-noiva de Você-Sabe-Quem dará aulas em Hogwarts_!”... “ _Lucius Malfoy convoca reunião extraordinária com o Conselho Escolar para decidir sua permanência_.”

 

Ava estremece levemente, sentindo muitos olhares sobre si. Snape a observava firmemente, mas desvia o olhar quando ela o encara. Ava percebe certa preocupação nele, como se realmente se sentisse interessado nos seus infortúnios.

 

-Bobagens – sentencia a nova professora, dobrando o jornal e o jogando de lado. - O Profeta Diário, há muito tempo, não é um jornal confiável. Se alimenta de fofocas, boatos e notícias sensacionalistas. – Umbridge resmunga algo, desconfortável. – Um jornal de verdade deveria se ater a fatos e não a especulações ridículas. – Ava faz uma pausa e sorri de repente. – Engraçado é que não é só na nossa sociedade que isso acontece. Sabiam que os trouxas têm o mesmo problema?

 

Umbridge faz uma expressão horrorizada: - Como assim trouxas? Não admito que nos compare a eles!!

 

Ava franze a sobrancelha, incrédula: - Nossa sociedade é bem parecida com a deles, em muitos aspectos! Comparar não é, necessariamente, diminuir. – e acrescenta sorridente: - Nem a um nem ao outro.

 

-Hora da primeira aula. – avisa McGonagall se erguendo. Naquele momento, vários alunos se levantam de suas mesas e alguns professores também.

 

Ava pega sua pasta e caminha para a ala leste, ao lado de muitos alunos, de variadas casas e tamanhos, entre risos e bocejos dos adolescentes. Atrás dela vinha Snape, sisudo, testa franzida e compenetrado com algum pensamento. Logo Ava estava na porta de sua sala. Os seus alunos já estavam em suas mesas, conversando animadamente.

 

Ela adentra com um meio sorriso e um bom dia seco. Um silêncio de vozes se faz de repente dando lugar a sons de livros se abrindo, tinteiros sendo postos em cima da mesa.

 

-Como todos sabem, sou a professora Sheppard, a nova professora de vocês de História da Magia – diz ela calmamente. – Até ano passado, era o Sr. Binns quem dava aulas, porém ele teve que se aposentar. Muito provavelmente desta vida – algumas risadinhas por parte dos alunos. – Gostaria, antes de começar com a leitura e a aula, saber o que vocês acham dessa matéria. No que ela é útil para vocês.

 

Um silêncio gritante se estabeleceu na sala. Alguns dos alunos se entreolhavam, confusos. Ela queria saber a opinião deles? Muitos esperaram que Granger se manifestasse, mas foi a voz de Draco Malfoy a ser ouvida primeiro.

 

-Professora Sheppard – começou o sonserino, - creio que essa matéria é muito importante para sabermos tudo que ocorreu com nossos antepassados, aprendendo com eles nos seus erros e acertos.

 

O grupo dos sonserinos sorriu entre si, orgulhoso. Malfoy olhou rapidamente para Potter, dando um sorriso arrogante.

 

-Muito bem, Malfoy. – concordou Ava. – Dez pontos para Sonserina. Agora, poderia nos listar alguns erros e acertos do passado e o que foi aprendido com isso?

 

Ele franze a testa, pensativo. Parvati dá uma risadinha com Lilá, vendo o fiasco do sonserino. Hermione levanta a mão freneticamente mas se frustra ao ver que a professora a ignora.

 

-Então, Malfoy, não se lembra de nada? De nenhum fato, pelo menos? -

Ava começou a andar de um lado ao outro, enquanto continuava a falar. Seu olhar, finalmente, se detém em Granger: - Fale um fato histórico, Granger, e o que podemos aprender com ele.

 

Hermione sorri, satisfeita: - Bem, professora, temos a Revolta dos Duendes, século dezoito. Ela é bem extensa...

 

-Cite um fato dentro dessa revolta que lhe chamou atenção. – cortou a mestra.

 

-Chamou-me atenção o fato que os bruxos subestimaram os duendes. – começou Hermione, com várias exclamações indignadas na classe. – Eles eram... são, na verdade, tão inteligentes como nós e com poderes semelhantes. Conseguimos escravizar os elfos, o que é, em minha opinião, um crime! – Rony, neste momento, esconde a cara nas mãos. – Mas os duendes são orgulhosos: lutaram e conseguiram seu espaço nesse mundo.

 

-Ótimo, Granger. – disse Ava, espantada com a inteligência da aluna. – Dez pontos para Grifinória! – Rony agora descobre o rosto e sorri para Hermione. – Como podemos ver, ao contemplar o passado, muitas vezes temos um painel muito interessante não sobre “quem fomos” e sim sobre “quem somos”. Podemos observar que sempre houve escolhas a serem feitas e o resultado delas é o nosso _presente_. Malfoy disse que História serve para aprendermos com os erros e acertos de nossos antepassados, o que é correto, mas não é tudo. Ela nos dá, sobretudo, consciência do mundo a nossa volta, dos homens e da sociedade. Porque nem todo o erro observado no passado deixará de ser cometido no presente ou futuro, pois veremos nesta matéria que, muitas vezes, as pessoas escolhem é o que é “menos pior”.

 

-Mas certo é certo e errado é errado, professora. – contesta Seamus.

 

-Sim, continuam sendo isso... er...seu nome?

 

-Finnigan.

 

-Sim, Finnigan, continuam sendo “certo e errado”. Mas tomo um exemplo a revolta dos duendes, citado por Granger. Houve um episódio, creio que vocês aprenderam ano passado, é matéria do quarto ano. Um ataque de bruxos a uma casa de duendes, não gostavam deles na aldeia. Os duendes da casa era um casal e seus filhos. O chefe dessa família matou os bruxos sem pestanejar. Com isso, foi preso e condenado à morte, dando início a famosa revolta. Diga-me, Finnigan, isso foi justo?

 

-Claro que não! – disse o aluno com fervor.

 

-Na época foi mais que justo. Era o certo. Duendes não podiam, em hipótese alguma, ferir e muito menos matar um bruxo. Mas para o contrário não havia lei alguma. Óbvio, quem fazia as leis era o conselho dos bruxos! Eu quero dizer com isso que devemos sempre analisar o contexto. Atualmente, há muitas coisas erradas que são tomadas como corretas. Porém, é provável que no futuro, numa classe como essa, se estará condenando é o atual estado das coisas.

 

Seamus não teve resposta para o argumento, abaixando a cabeça em derrota. Malfoy cochichou algo para Crabbe com expressão séria.

 

-Malfoy – chama a professora – Há algo que queira compartilhar conosco?

 

O sonserino a encara com expressão suave – Não, professora. Apenas comentava que, finalmente, temos uma aula decente de História.

 

Ava arqueou as sobrancelhas, incrédula, mas o olhar de Malfoy transmitia sinceridade. “Hum... ele não é tão mau quanto me alertaram. Afinal, é apenas um garoto de quinze anos.”

 

-Obrigada, Malfoy. Bom, agora que temos alguma idéia da função dessa matéria, vamos a ela. – Ava pegou sua varinha com ar misterioso – Ela será bem diferente da que o Sr. Binns costumava dar. Nós literalmente entraremos na história, veremos de perto as cenas ocorridas em cada capítulo do livro.

 

Weasley riu: - Entrar na história? Isso é impossível, professora!

 

-Quase nada é impossível, Weasley. Somos bruxos! – e com o sacudir da varinha, uma luz dourada se materializou próxima a ela, surgindo nesta luz um grande espelho, um pouco maior que a professora. Ele não parecia ser sólido, antes uma ondulação suave o envolvia. Muitos alunos arregalaram os olhos, pasmos. Draco Malfoy arqueou as sobrancelhas, desconfiado. – Aparentemente um espelho, como podem ver. Mas na verdade é um portal. Esse portal nos transportará para uma realidade do passado, a que escolhermos. Granger, leia nosso primeiro capítulo.

 

Hermione puxa o livro de Rony e, com certo nervosismo, começa a leitura:

 

“Capítulo 1: Guerra dos Gigantes. Introdução: Fatos que antecederam a guerra.”

 

A aluna limpou a garganta e continuou a recitar o capítulo: “Em toda a história, nunca houve uma verdadeira amizade entre bruxos e os gigantes, e sim uma forçada tolerância derivada d´O Pacto de Diwerth, do século XV, plenamente descrito no livro do terceiro ano. Como em muitos pactos e acordos, uma minoria era contrária ao termos estabelecidos, e isso ocorreu em ambos os lados. A minoria bruxa aguardou o momento certo para se manifestar abertamente e angariar mais adeptos a fim de quebrar o Pacto e impor suas condições.”

 

-Esse trecho – informa a professora - descreve a insatisfação dessa minoria sobre o que foi acordado no Pacto. Alguém lembra quais foram os termos?

 

Como sempre, Hermione levanta as mãos e é ela quem recita todos os termos, em detalhes. Rony tinha virado o rosto para Harry e imitado discretamente a amiga, fazendo caretas. Lilá, que observava atentamente o ruivo, segurava risadinhas com a mão.

 

Logo após, Hermione continua a ler todo capítulo um, com pausas explicativas da professora e algumas perguntas dos alunos. Harry percebeu que a aula estava interessante pelo simples fato que nem ele e nem Rony haviam dormido ainda.

 

-Agora, entremos no portal para vermos algumas cenas que lemos hoje, como ilustração. Creio que, com isso, dificilmente vocês esquecerão do que foi estudado. - ela se aproxima do portal. – Quem será o primeiro? Potter?

 

Com a ‘convocação’, Harry se levantou e foi o primeiro da fila, encorajado por sua madrinha. Relutantemente colocou uma mão no espelho, que entrou na superfície ondulada. Colocou o resto do braço, e depois o corpo todo, sempre com a varinha a postos. Quando o garoto desapareceu, ouve burburinhos amedrontados. – Não tenham medo, quem é o próximo? – chamou a professora.

 

Hermione se levantou, respirou fundo e seguiu adiante, indo direto para a superfície do espelho, sumindo logo após. – Vamos, não temos tempo a perder. Weasley, Patil, Brown, Longbottom... vamos! – um a um iam desaparecendo dentro do espelho.

 

Ava entrou logo após o último aluno: Malfoy. Ela sorriu ao ver o que encontrou: estavam ao pé de uma montanha, com vista a um grande vale com um lago ao centro, com montanhas altas em volta, numa paisagem muito convidativa. “Tudo certo”.

 

Os alunos olhavam para todos os lados, analisando cada detalhe do local. Malfoy cochichava algo para Parkinson, que dava risadinhas maliciosas.

 

-Onde estamos, professora? - perguntou Longbottom.

 

-Estamos no capítulo um. Exatamente, na região de Greenland, onde ocorreu a guerra dos gigantes.

 

-O QUÊ? –gritou Rony, ficando vermelho e trêmulo. – Aqui t-tem gigantes?

 

Ava riu. – Lembrem-se todos: isso é uma simulação. Não poderemos nos ferir com uma simulação. Iremos ser expectadores. – e com um movimento de sua varinha, os alunos começaram a ouvir uns rugidos e sentir o chão tremer.

 

-Q-que que é isso? – gagueja Malfoy.

 

-Os gigantes. – responde Ava, concentrada. – Eles estão passeando nesse vale, mas são poucos: exatamente três, uma família completa. Eles não gostam de viver em um grupo extenso, pois isso cria rivalidades e mortes.

 

Outro rugido soa forte e de repente um gigante de uns seis metros aparece no vale, andando vagarosamente até o lago, próximo aos alunos. Outros dois gigantes aparecem: um com uns cinco metros e o último com dois metros, em média.

 

-Aquele bebendo água é o líder de sua família. Aquele menor é a mãe e o mais baixo de todos é o filho, ainda criança, com seus vinte anos de idade.

 

-Vinte anos? Criança? – contesta Malfoy.

 

-Sim, criança com vinte anos. Eles viram adolescentes aos cinqüenta anos e adultos com oitenta. Vivem, em média, cento e cinquenta anos e geralmente tem apenas um filho na vida. – ela se vira para o grupo de alunos. – Por isso defende sua família com tanto fervor: se um deles morrer, sobretudo o filho, ficará muito difícil dar continuidade ao seu clã. – ela se volta para os gigantes. - Vamos ficar mais perto deles. Não tenham medo!

 

A professora liderou o temeroso grupo até o lago, onde os gigantes estavam recolhendo água. Harry se agachou para tocar a água e sentiu sua frieza: - Eu sinto a água! Isso não é uma simulação?

 

-Você sente sua temperatura, sua textura, mas, por favor, não a beba! Isso fará um mal horrível ao seu organismo, - e acrescenta com olhos estreitos - talvez uma morte horrenda.

 

Harry engoliu em seco e se afastou da água rapidamente, secando suas mãos em suas roupas no tempo que a professora explicava mais detalhes sobre a vida dos gigantes. Malfoy se aproxima silenciosamente dele e pergunta baixinho: - Tá com sede, Potter? Eu conjuro um copo para você.

 

-Não enche, Malfoy. Não aceitaria nada de você, nem que fosse para salvar minha vida. Muito menos para exterminá-la!

 

Enquanto eles ‘conversavam’, Parkinson havia conjurado um pote com tampa e se agachado na beirada do lago. Retirou um pouco d´água e tampou rapidamente o vasilhame, o escondendo dentro de seu bolso.

 

-Vou guardar isso para o futuro. – responde o sonserino misteriosamente para Potter. E ele deu uma olhada de soslaio para a amiga.

 

A aula continua e Ava sempre mudava a simulação, atendo o grupo aos fatos importantes da Guerra dos Gigantes. Poucos alunos se contiveram nas lágrimas ao ver o massacre dos gigantes ao final da guerra, e quão poucos sobraram para dar a tal “continuidade ao seu clã”. Também se revoltaram com a morte do lado dos bruxos, mortes um tanto chocantes.

 

-A aula acabou. – avisou Ava, balançando sua varinha e materializando, novamente, o portal dourado. – Vamos voltar à sala de aula. E antes que me esqueça, uma redação de trinta centímetros sobre esta guerra.

 

Vários “ahhh” foram ouvidos naquele vale.

 

 

-Cara, sua madrinha é ótima!! – diz Rony a Harry, entusiasmado, enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores para a próxima aula: Poções. – Nunca vi aula tão legal de História... mas não sei se isso é tão bom, visto que a outra opção era o professor Binns...

 

-Uau, é muito inteligente! – diz Hermione excitada. – Não sabia que ela era professora mesmo, pensei que estava aqui só para te proteger, Harry!

 

-Eu também – disse Harry, pensativo – Eu gostei muito do espelho, ele leva para onde a gente quiser!

 

Hermione o corrige – Não, não! É um local fantasiado, não existe de verdade. Mas foi bem bolado... será que ela pensou isso sozinha ou teve ajuda de Dumbledore?

 

-Acho que ela deve ter sido ajudada pelo Sirius e pelo professor Lupin. – conta Rony baixinho. – Eu vi os três cochichando na biblioteca, uma vez, sobre as aulas. E convenhamos: para quem criou o Mapa do Maroto, um espelho portal é baba.

 

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo, parando em frente a sala de aula: - Desta vez tenho que concordar com você, Rony.

 

 

Quando terminou de dar a última aula antes do almoço, Ava suspirou contente. Arrumava suas coisas na pasta enquanto os alunos do terceiro ano, da Corvinal e da Sonserina, corriam para fora em algazarra, se dirigindo para o Salão Principal.

 

Por uns instantes, ela se sentou e começou a pensar em Sirius. Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, uma saudade apertou seu coração docemente. “Queria você aqui comigo...” Por tantos anos sufocou todo sentimento por ele e agora era maravilhosamente bom poder sentir livremente todo o amor de sua alma, derramá-lo como uma oferenda.

 

“ _connexio extremus_ ”

 

“Sirius...” chamou a bruxa em pensamento. “Sirius, estou com saudades...”

 

“Querida...” ele respondeu em sua mente após algum tempo. “Eu também estou. Como estão as aulas?”

 

“Estão bem. Dei três... foram ótimas, acho que os alunos gostaram. Depois pergunto ao Harry sobre isso.”

 

“Que bom, Ava. Moony está preparando o almoço, ele cozinha bem.”

 

“Molly não está aí?”

 

“Voltaram para Toca assim que vocês pegaram o trem. Dumbledore reforçou os feitiços de proteção.”

 

“Que ótimo! Onde será que Moony aprendeu a cozinhar? Não sabia nem fritar um ovo!”

 

“Acho que ele anda tendo aulas com certa moça de cabelos azuis.”

 

“Excelente! Você não passará fome, então.”

 

“Nunca. Qualquer coisa te chamaria...” -  e Sirius ri pra si mesmo.

 

“Vai esperando, Sr. Sirius Black. Para cozinhar cobro caro.”

 

“Mesmo sendo minha mulher???”

 

“Eu não sou sua mulher, apenas sua noiva. Noivas não têm obrigação nenhuma, que eu saiba. Apenas obrigação de amar e amar...”

 

“Isso você tem cumprido, pelo que vejo. Menos em um quesito.” – acrescenta malicioso.

 

“Não por minha vontade...” – e Ava cora.

 

“Então Ava Sheppard sente vontades...?”

 

“Ora, pára, Sirius. Fico sem graça, você sabe. Agora vou _eu_ almoçar, tenho aulas a dar daqui à uma hora e meia.”

 

“Então vai, meu amor. Qualquer coisa, me avise.”

 

“Certo, amor. Muitos beijos.”

 

“Muitos em você também.”

 

“ _Desfazer conexão.”-_ e ela sorria sozinha.

 

Ao levantar o olhar, Ava percebe que Snape estava encostado na porta, como se estivesse esperando por ela.

 

-Se eu fosse menos perspicaz, não perceberia que você estava se comunicando com alguém.

 

Sem responder, a bruxa pega suas coisas e começa a se dirigir para a porta. Snape não se mexe, impedindo a saída. Bem próxima a ele, Ava olha fixamente nos olhos do professor.

 

-O que você quer, Snape? – pergunta rispidamente.

 

-Tenho um recado de Minerva. Parece que ela não poderá ir aos seus aposentos hoje, já tem uma detenção a aplicar. Injustamente para dois alunos do sétimo ano da sonserina.

 

-Sonserina nunca foi famosa pelas boas maneiras. – ela suspirou – Depois falo com ela para remarcar. Só isso?

 

-Insisto em marcar aquela conversa nossa. A sós ou com Dumbledore, como queira.

 

-O que temos para conversar? – o olhar da bruxa transparecia muita mágoa. - Sobre sua traição? Dumbledore o perdoou, mas vai ser difícil eu engolir suas desculpas. Eu podia perdoar sua raiva com James, mas não ao ponto que chegou. Éramos amigos, Snape! Você, eu e a Lily! Ela morreu e você teve parte nisso!

 

Snape fica pálido por uns instantes e balbucia: - Ela teria me perdoado!

 

Ava olha para o professor por uns instantes e, calada, sai da sala, deixando o diretor da Sonserina a sós com seus pensamentos.

 

 

No resto do dia, as aulas de Ava transcorreram muito bem, com os alunos surpreendidos com o método de ensino. Esse era um dos assuntos do dia, rivalizando com outro tema: as aulas da professora Umbridge, mas de um modo oposto: todos odiavam a nova professora de DCAT. Ava ouviu comentários como: autoritária, falsa e outros termos mais grosseiros.

 

Em seu aposento, à noite, aguardava ansiosa pela visita de Harry. Ava convidou o afilhado, que encontrou no corredor, para visitá-la. “É no sétimo andar, querido. Se quiser, pode trazer seus amigos, sim?”. O que foi prontamente aceito pelo garoto.

 

Kairi tinha trazido umas tortinhas, bolinhos e leite com chocolate e arrumado na mesinha de centro com pratinhos e copos para os convidados se servirem. Enquanto isso, a bruxa desempacotava uns livros de sua mala e os organizava nas prateleiras. Ela ouviu umas batidas na porta e, dispensando Kairi, foi abrir a porta para Harry e seus amigos entrarem.

 

Rony cumprimentou a professora e foi logo se sentando, de olho nas tortinhas. Hermione rolou os olhos, cumprimentando também e se sentando ao lado do ruivo. A garota coçou o pescoço nervosamente. Ava deu um abraço em Harry e um beijo em sua bochecha, deixando o garoto corado. – Venha, sente-se.

 

-Como foi o dia de vocês? – perguntou ela, se sentando e pegando uma tortinha. – Sirvam-se, fiquem à vontade. – e apontou em direção a mesinha.

 

-O Harry se estranhou com a Umbridge. – disse Rony, pegando uma tortinha e dando uma boa mordida.

 

-Não fale assim! – repreendeu Hermione, coçando novamente o pescoço e depois enchendo um copo de achocolatado. – Professo... quer dizer... chamo de professora, srta...?

 

Ava riu: - Não, quando estamos entre nós, gostaria que me chamassem de Ava. Em sala de aula, é professora. E esqueçam o “senhorita”.

 

-Então, Ava, o Harry, na aula de DCAT se _desentendeu_ com a professora Umbridge, visto que ele insistiu em afirmar que Você-Sabe-Quem voltou! E, claro, ela e toda Hogwarts negam esse fato!

 

Ava sorriu amarga: - Ela é do Ministério, só está fazendo o papel dela, que é desacreditar Harry e Dumbledore para toda sociedade. De quebra, tentar me incriminar de alguma forma.

 

-Como assim? – questiona Harry, pegando um pedaço de bolo.

 

Hermione fica com expressão séria: - Eu sei, Ava. É sobre as reportagens do Profeta Diário, não é? - a professora confirma com a cabeça – Eu tenho lido todos os dias e agora não é só o Harry o assunto do dia. Você também, você e o Sirius.

 

-Sim. – confirma a professora - Engraçado, tudo que esse jornal publica vira certeza irrevogável. Sei que existe o Pasquim, mas esse é desacreditado totalmente.

 

-Esse é do pai da Luna Lovegood. – diz Rony rapidamente, entre uma tortinha e outra. – Ela é doida.

 

-Não fale assim. – discordou Harry. – Ela é apenas... estranha.

 

-Harry, até eu tenho que concordar com Rony. – disse Hermione, esfregando os dedos novamente no pescoço, que já estava vermelho. – Ela não é muito certa. – e se vira para Ava. – Luna acredita em tudo que o pai dela publica. Coisas absurdas...

 

A garota observa, no canto da sala, próxima a estante, uma caixa cheia de livros e alguns livros já na estante. – Você tem uma biblioteca aqui.... – comenta com olhos brilhantes.

 

-Pode olhar a vontade, Hermione. Sei que gosta de livros. – assentiu Ava, que continuou a conversar com os garotos.

 

Hermione se levantou e ficou observando todos os títulos da prateleira. Muitos ela reconheceu como livros trouxas, famosos, como “Macbeth”, “Hamlet”, “A República”, “A Apologia”, entre outros. Livros sobre magias curativas, defensivas e alguns em idioma desconhecido, que Hermione julgou ser escrita oriental. Ela torna a coçar o pescoço, que agora doía.

 

-Hermione, está tudo bem com você? – pergunta a madrinha de Harry, preocupada com as coceiras da garota.

 

-Ah... não sei... está coçando demais....

 

-Deixe-me ver.

 

Ava verifica rapidamente o pescoço da aluna, vendo a vermelhidão que se formou naquele local. Percebe também que ela usava um brinco de prata, discreto, em forma de uma estrela.

 

-Esse brinco é seu, emprestado ou o quê? – indaga a professora, com a testa franzida.

 

-É meu, eu ganhei da Lilá. – e abriu um sorriso – Ela está muito gentil!

 

-Deixe-me adivinhar: e começou a usar hoje?

 

Hermione arregala os olhos: - Sim.... você acha...

 

-Não acho, tenho certeza. Esse brinco está enfeitiçado, não sei como você não se matou de coceiras. – Ava verificou mais uma vez os brincos. – Mas parece que é um feitiço fraco ou mal feito, de alguém que não sabe direito como fazer. – Ela pegou sua varinha e disse: “ _Finite Incantatem_ ”.

 

Rony deu uma olhada na amiga: - Ela continua com o pescoço vermelho, não adiantou.

 

-Sim, adiantou, Rony. – explicou a professora. – O vermelhidão vai passar naturalmente ou vá até Madame Pomfrey para acelerar o processo. O que cessou foi o feitiço que traz alergia. Não precisa nem tirar o brinco. Se continuasse, de manhã sua pele estaria em carne viva.

 

-Nossa... e foi a Lilá que te deu? –pergunta Harry espantado.

 

-Sim... – respondeu a garota, pensativa. – Será que ela teria a coragem...

 

-Pode não ter sido ela. – comentou Ava – Vai ver ela comprou em um local não recomendado, sem saber do feitiço. Isso acontece.

 

-Ah, sim! – disse Hermione – Só pode ser isso, Lilá e eu somos colegas de quarto, ela não seria capaz disso... Não somos amigas íntimas, mas ela sempre foi legal comigo e...

 

Um barulho na janela faz todos se sobressaltarem: era uma coruja afoita com uma mensagem. Ava retira o bilhete e lê somente para si:

 

_“Cara Ava,_

_Sinto em informar mas o Ministério marcará uma audiência com você. Provavelmente nesta sexta, não tenho certeza. Eles enviarão uma coruja com essas informações._

_Esteja preparada para um longo interrogatório._

_De seu amigo_

_Arthur Weasley_ ”

 

 

Os garotos ficaram olhando para ela em expectativa. Ava apenas sorri forçadamente, tentando despreocupá-los: - Não é nada, só uma audiência no Ministério. Era esperado.

 

-O que eles querem? – pergunta Harry.

 

-Saber sobre mim, sobre meu exílio, meu irmão e... – faz uma pausa, pensativa -... minhas supostas ligações com Voldemort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: O Interrogatório – ai ai... tadinha da Ava!! Não queria estar na pele dela...
> 
>  
> 
> (1) Frase de Paulo Coelho, em Brida.


	10. O Interrogatório

" **Não queira ser bravo,**

 **quando basta ser inteligente**."

P.C.

 

* * *

 

 

Ava não conseguiu dormir aquela noite. Várias vezes acionou a conexão com Sirius, para desabafar. Ela estava um pouco inquieta, apesar de negar para si mesma. “Deve ser indisposição”, pensou. Uma pergunta não saía de sua cabeça: teria que contar a verdade ao Ministério e ao mundo? A verdade de sua condição? O aguardado interrogatório finalmente tinha chegado. Ela não recebera ainda a coruja com a convocação oficial, mas sabia que era questão de dias.

 

Dumbledore não estava no castelo desde a última vez que tinha falado com ele junto com McGonagall. Como precisava de um conselho naquele momento!

 

Ela tinha levantado de sua cama e caminhado até a varanda. O ar estava fresco, uma brisa suave caminhava inconstante por Hogwarts. “Eu preciso é me libertar logo _dele_!” Ela toca em seu colar, cujo pingente era uma chave. “Não posso esperar que alguém veja comigo a biblioteca, preciso procurar mais.” Ela sabia que era perigoso investigar sozinha o local sem um bruxo ao lado, pois não conhecia todas as armadilhas que a biblioteca poderia ainda esconder.

 

Por um breve momento ela hesita, mas resolve arriscar. Vai até seu quarto e entoa o poema mágico, abrindo a porta, que se materializou a sua frente, com a chave pingente.

 

A biblioteca continua do mesmo jeito que tinha deixado, com alguns livros sob a mesa, algumas prateleiras remexidas. E nenhum espaço vago entre os livros. “Cresceu mais? Merlim, até quando? Quantos livros são no total?” Pasma, ela percorre um corredor, observando os volumes antigos distribuídos nas estantes. Retira alguns ao acaso e os leva a mesa, lendo o primeiro da pilha: “Somnium: portal de outro mundo”, que tinha bem mais de oitocentas páginas e cheirava a mofo. Era escrito a mão, com uma letra trabalhada, e tinha algumas iluminuras, muitas destas com personagens simpáticos que lhe sorriam, sobretudo um galante senhor com uma pena numa mão e em outra um manuscrito.

 

O livro debaixo era bem menor, com capa negra e letras em prata: “Feitiços sob a lua”. Ava imediatamente se interessou. “Será que há algo pra ajudar o Moony?”. Ela folheia o livro, que continha receitas de poções para diversas utilidades: de conquistar o amado a crescer cabelo, passando por mudar a cor de um olho só (!) e combater gnomos carnívoros. “Urgh!”

 

“Há centenas e centenas de livros... talvez bem mais. Preciso de ajuda urgente. Será que Dumbledore não permitiria que Sirius e Remus viessem aqui? Não... não a Sirius. Talvez só Remus. Mas seria estranho se um homem viesse aos meus aposentos toda noite.” A bruxa bufou chateada. “Hum... será que Tonks viria junto? Aí não seria muito estranho. Só atiçaria a curiosidade de Hogwarts...” E esse era um grande problema: atrair mais atenção para si.

 

Uma pessoa apareceu em sua mente, uma pessoa inteligente que certamente seria uma grande ajuda. “Nunca!”

 

Ela se levanta, deixando os livros em cima da mesa e sai do portal muito irritada. “Droga, ele nunca. Aquele traidor...” Snape era uma opção viável, porém Ava não tinha nenhuma confiança nele. “Mas ele é da Ordem e tenho certeza que Dumbledore contou a ele como acionar a biblioteca oculta. Não deve ser nenhum segredo.”

 

Ava tranca a porta, que desaparece diante dela. “Certamente ele contará todos os segredos para Voldemort, aquele canalha...” ela franze o cenho. “Não! Ele não trairia assim... Dumbledore confia nele. Snape não deve ser mais... _tão_ ruim.” Ela tira seu robe e deita debaixo das cobertas, dizendo “Nox”. “Não, ninguém muda tanto. Apesar que... na escola ele era ótimo. Meu amigo sisudo.” Um sorriso aparece em seu rosto por alguns segundos. Ao perceber, Ava balança a cabeça. “Chato, mau humorado... Como eu pude ter sido amiga dele?” Ela puxa o cobertor até ficar totalmente coberta. “Não quero mais pensar nisso, quero dormir!! Dormir... dormir... Ava, se concentre e ordene a si mesma um bom sono. Vamos lá: sono, eu vou ter sono e dormir!”

 

Alguns minutos depois a bruxa se levanta impaciente e vai até a saleta, onde tinha a mesa um bolinho que tinha sobrado. “Nada como um bolinho para dar sono...” e ela come o pedaço, lambendo os dedos com chocolate. “Hum... mas quem disse que dava sono? Oh, acho que trapaceei a mim mesma! Isso que é fundo do poço, Ava Sheppard!”

 

Ela retorna a sua cama, se cobrindo inteiramente, vendo somente o escuro a sua frente. “Sem luzinhas desta vez!” – ordenou a si mesma, lembrando-se da sua infância. “Sirius vai me matar se eu chamá-lo de novo. Pela quinta vez...” Ela se vira para outro lado. “Mas Snape é chato mesmo, sempre foi. E traidor.” Ela observa o nada a sua frente e percebe uma mudança em seu coração. “Mas ele tem razão... a Lily o perdoaria, com certeza.” Ava suspira e, de olhos bem fechados, várias imagens de sua amiga apareceram em sua mente.

 

“ _-Ava, vamos até o lago! Sev está lá! – e a garota de olhos muito verdes lhe sorri, pegando em sua mão e a arrastando em direção a um rapaz de vestes negras e cabelos oleosos._

_-Ih, ele deve estar estudando, Lily! – disse a menina loira tentando brecar a amiga. – Vai nos azarar se nós interrompermos!_

_-Não vai não, - e os olhos verdes atingem seu olhar - ele é nosso amigo.”_

_“-Lily, você é minha primeira e única amiga trouxa. – diz Ava, enquanto as duas estavam caminhando em direção ao campo de quadribol._

_-Decepcionada? – pergunta Lily, a encarando insegura._

_-Não... na verdade, você fez minha opinião mudar em muitas coisas... Obrigada._

_Lily ergue as sobrancelhas, espantada, e sorri maravilhosamente. – Vamos, então... McKinnon nos espera na arquibancada. Vamos ver Potter e Black treinar e cair das vassouras._

_E risadas ressoam no ar daquela manhã.”_

 

 

* * *

 

-Vamos estudar sobre a Lei do Uso da Magia do século II. – avisa Ava diante da classe do segundo ano. – Página 12, alunos!

 

Ruído de várias páginas se virando enche o ambiente. A lição transcorria normalmente com os alunos ansiosos para entrar no espelho. Tinham ouvido seus colegas de outros anos e casas comentarem e aguardavam a vez deles.

 

-Bernighan? Sim, leia para nós a introdução.

 

Um tímido menino ruivo inicia a leitura, segurando o livro com as mãos trêmulas. Um ruído estranho é ouvido pela sala, mas a professora não identifica logo o que seria. “Ninguém está escrevendo nada, apesar de parecer uma pena.” O barulho se intensifica e uma aluna de cabelos longos e rosto cheia de sardas levanta a mão, interrompendo a leitura do colega.

 

-Sim...? – Ava franze o cenho, não lembrando o nome da aluna.

 

-Willians, professora. Clarice Willians.

 

-Sim, Willians. O que há?

 

-Tem uma coruja lá fora arranhando o vidro da janela. – disse apontando para aquela direção.

 

A coruja arranhava com uma das patas a janela trancada da sala de aula. Tinha nesta pata um pergaminho amarrado e na outra um brasão, que Ava reconheceu ser o brasão do Ministério.

 

Durante o intervalo, Ava procura a diretora em exercício, McGonagall, para informar da convocação. A professora leu impassível o pergaminho do Ministério. Sheppard estava sentada a sua frente, em seu escritório, tentando aparentar certa tranqüilidade. De vez em quando se pegava esfregando as mãos.

 

-Bom. – disse Minerva devolvendo o pergaminho à professora. – O interrogatório será na sexta pela manhã. E Merlim sabe que horas terminará. Vou convocar um substituto neste dia, para não prejudicar as aulas.

 

-Dumbledore ainda não voltou? – indaga Ava. – Gostaria que ele fosse comigo.

 

A diretora da Grifinória ergue uma sobrancelha: - Cara Sheppard, com certeza ele estará de volta ainda hoje, mas creio ser impossível ele a acompanhar. Fudge não permitirá mais a presença do diretor de Hogwarts no Ministério. Isso desde o fiasco de sua audiência contra Potter, é claro.

 

-Certo, então. Chamarei outra pessoa. – Ava se levanta – Obrigada, McGonagall.

 

Caminhou pelo corredor em direção a uma sala cheia de alunos: havia mais aulas a dar naquele dia. E uma idéia assomou em sua mente: “Chamarei meu amigo Moony para me acompanhar.”

 

-Bom dia, classe.... como sabem sou a nova...

 

Ela é interrompida por um aluno ruivo que entra afobado em sua aula. – Av... Professora Sheppard! – era Rony – Rápido, venha logo! Harry está passando muito mal! – os alunos arregalam os olhos e um falatório explode na sala.

 

-Classe, quietos! Aguardem todos aqui! – diz rapidamente a professora, recolhendo suas coisas da mesa – Um monitor chegará para cuidar de vocês. – e se dirige para a porta – Comportem-se!

 

Ao chegar à enfermaria, viu que encontrava-se vários alunos em volta de um leito e Ava reconheceu os estudantes como os amigos do Harry: Ginny, Hermione, Dean e os irmãos gêmeos Weasley. – Ele está ali! – apontou Rony, obviamente na direção deles.

 

-Harry! – chamou Ava ao se aproximar do afilhado. Ele suava, dizendo coisas incoerentes e mantinha os olhos fechados – Como você está?

 

O garoto resmungou algo mas não respondeu. E nem abriu os olhos. Muito menos deu a entender que compreendia algo em sua volta.

 

-Como aconteceu? – virou-se a professora aos alunos.

 

-Não sabemos. – disse Hermione, que de vez em quando levava a mão ao pescoço – Ele estava tomando água e de repente começou a suar e... bem, ele caiu, parecendo desmaiado e não sabíamos como reanimá-lo. O professor Flitwick o trouxe até aqui, com um Petrificus Tot...

 

-Hermione – cortou Ava. – onde está esse copo de água?

 

-Ah, copo.... – ela desviou o olhar para Rony, que baixou a cabeça. Ginny coçou a testa, olhando para Harry.

 

Dean comentou: - Muito estranho, ele não soltava o copo de jeito nenhum. Madame Pomfrey conseguiu retirar e averiguou o conteúdo, algumas gotas que sobraram.

 

-E a conclusão foi muito absurda. – acrescentou Fred Weasley.

 

-Mas não impossível. – completou George.

 

-Qual conclusão? – perguntou Ava impaciente.

 

-Bom, Ava, - disse Hermione respirando fundo - parece que a água do copo veio daquele lago.

 

-Que lago? – Ava franzia a testa, não compreendendo – Lago de Hogwarts?

 

-Não. – disse Rony. – O do gigantes.... – acrescentou, aguardando a reação da professora. - ... da nossa aula, lembra?

 

-Claro que lembro, Weasley. – respondeu rispidamente a professora. – Mas como foi que Harry pode pegar aquela água? Eu disse a ele que não podia...

 

-Não sabemos – disse Hermione. – O problema é que Madame Pomfrey fará um relatório detalhado sobre isso. E na conclusão colocará o possível culpado.

 

Todos ficam em silêncio, olhando para a professora, agora pensativa. – Sim, serei acusada, mas isso veremos depois. E essa água não é mortal, claro. Nunca colocaria a vida de vocês em risco, - todos respiram aliviados. Ginny derrama uma lágrima, olhando para seu amigo adoentado - mas é muito incômoda e por vezes dolorida por causa da substância “ _clarus_ ” que ele ingeriu, e ela precisará completar seu ciclo para ser expelida do corpo dele. – Hermione solta um “não” - Sinto que Harry estará translúcido daqui a um tempo e por um tempo.

 

Madame Pomfrey veio até eles com expressão zangada, carregando um pote cheio em uma mão e sua varinha em outra. – Sim, Srta. Sheppard, ele ingeriu “ _clarus_ ” e agora terá que conviver com isso por uma boa semana. – os alunos se afastaram um pouco do leito, dando passagem para a enfermeira. - Eu tenho a poção anestésica e ele ficará confortável dentro do possível.

 

-Obrigada.

 

-Não me agradeça. – disse enquanto conjurou um copo e derramou um pouco da poção do pote – Fiz meu relatório e tive que informar como Potter conseguiu a substância. Isso trará sérios problemas, não há dúvidas. – e murmurou mais para si mesma: - Como se já não tivéssemos muitos! – e se vira para os estudantes – Vão para a aula todos vocês! Venham somente no intervalo, deixem ele descansar. Vão!

 

-Rony! – chama Ava – Avise McGonagall sobre Harry e que ficarei aqui com ele até ele acordar. Talvez ela dispense as minhas aulas desta tarde.

 

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e Ava viu os alunos, um a um, se retirarem da ala hospitalar. Seu olhar pousou no afilhado e uma incredulidade assaltou sua mente: “Ele não ia pegar essa água, não parece do feitio dele. Ou estou enganada quanto a isso?”

 

Madame Pomfrey, após fazer Harry beber um copo inteiro da poção, se retira silenciosamente. Ava se posta ao lado do garoto, segurando a mão dele enquanto o observava. Certa transparência já se divisava nele, na sua pele opaca. – Está tudo bem, Harry. – murmurou para o menino adormecido. - Você ficará bem.

 

* * *

 

 

A nevasca invadia as casas, deixando todas as coisas soterradas num mundo branco e frio. Ela caminhava com dificuldade, suas botas afundando na neve fofa e funda. O caminho estava incerto e não havia ninguém a quem recorrer: estava tudo deserto em sua volta. Uma voz ao longe foi ouvindo... primeiro muito baixa, depois foi ficando nítida: “Ava... Ava...”

 

-Ava, acorde!

 

A professora desperta confusa, olhando as pessoas em sua volta. Ela se vê numa cadeira, próxima a uma cama onde seu afilhado estava deitado e olhando atento para sua madrinha. Ela sentiu que seus olhos estavam embaçados, pois pareceu a ela que Harry não estava muito sólido. Madame Pomfrey estava em pé, juntamente com Dumbledore e McGonagall, aguardando por algo.

 

-B-boa noite. – disse Sheppard, que percebeu a escuridão pela janela.

 

-Boa noite, minha filha – diz Dumbledore gentilmente. –Você caiu no sono, nada demais – ele se senta na cama de Harry, olhando para o garoto atentamente. – Você está no ápice do efeito do feitiço, Harry. Totalmente translúcido.

 

-Oh, Harry... – disse Ava – eu sinto muito!

 

Harry observou suas mãos que emitiam certa transparência e que ele podia ver o outro lado sem dificuldade. Seu olhar caminhou pelos seus braços. Pediu um espelho e observou que seu rosto estava com a mesma transparência das mãos.

 

-Quanto tempo ficarei assim? Pareço um fantasma! – perguntou em pânico.

 

-Uma semana, se tivermos sorte – respondeu Dumbledore. – Ficará por um tempo na enfermaria, Harry. Essa sua condição inspira cuidados especiais.

 

-Eu tenho aulas, quadribol...

 

-Sinto muito, Harry – disse Madame Pomfrey. – Isto está terminantemente proibido.

 

O garoto bufa muito chateado, olhando com súplica para o diretor. – Eu posso voltar toda noite, se precisar...

 

-Não, Harry. É definitivo. – responde McGonagall secamente.

 

-Querido, deixe-me perguntar algo. – pede Ava. – Por que você pegou a água do lago? Eu tinha pedido...

 

Harry olha espantado para ela: - Não, eu não peguei, eu juro! Até sequei minhas mãos!

 

-Então.... – a professora estava confusa. – Como foi que aconteceu?

 

O garoto pousa seus olhos verdes no diretor e depois na professora McGonagall e suspira fundo: - Não sei, acho que foi depois do Quadribol, depois dos treinos. Estava calor e uma aluna da sonserina, acho que do segundo ano, me ofereceu um copo d´água. Estranhei, mas ela ofereceu para outros também. Pensei que o discurso do Chapéu Seletor tinha surtido efeito. – ele pensou um pouco – Aliás, muito estranho: os sonserinos andam menos antipáticos neste começo de aulas.

 

-Sonserina... – murmurou Ava – Posso até adivinhar quem seria. – e deu um sorriso triste.

 

-Sem conclusões precipitadas, filha. – alertou o diretor – Não podemos dizer essas coisas sem provar. – e voltou-se para Harry – Vamos deixá-lo sozinho agora. Seus amigos irão visitá-lo, eu dei permissão. – e ele se levanta. – Vamos, Ava. Preciso conversar com você.

 

A loira concordou, depositando um beijo na testa do afilhado em despedida. – Qualquer coisa mande me chamar, sim?

 

Ava acompanhou o diretor até seu escritório e notou a expressão preocupada dele. Aguardou, enquanto se acomodava na cadeira, o que Dumbledore tinha para lhe dizer.

 

-Esse incidente de hoje acarretará algumas dores de cabeça. Mais do que pensamos. Malfoy já soube do ocorrido.

 

Ava faz um muxoxo – Óbvio que sim, pois sabemos quem aprontou essa armadilha! E vou mandar uma coruja a Sirius, ele precisa saber disso.

 

-Mas nunca é demais pedir a Sirius discrição e nenhuma precipitação. E sim, sabemos quem foi. E Malfoy também, claro. Mas... ele usará esse episódio para declarar, na Reunião do Conselho da Escola, que ele já marcou, que você é inapta para o cargo.

 

-Como? – Ava se levanta, indignada – Acidentes acontecem a todo momento com os alunos, vários ficam acamados todos os anos! Isso é comum!

 

-Acalme-se e sente-se - disse o diretor calmamente. - Soube da convocação do Ministério para um interrogatório. Minerva me disse. Tenha cuidado, minha filha, eles usarão os seus métodos. E não estarei por perto.

 

-McGonagall disse que o senhor não poderia...

 

-É verdade, tenho tentado deixar claro para Fudge minha posição quanto aos seus absurdos. E, por isso, quero que você leve alguém com você.

 

-Já pensei nisso, vou chamar Remus.

 

-Ah, imaginei isso. – mas o diretor faz uma pausa – Será véspera de noite de lua cheia, ele não estará bem...

 

-Oh....

 

-Então deve pensar em uma alternativa, talvez a Minerva...

 

-Não! Eu insisto no Lupin, senhor. – disse categórica.

 

-Posso saber por quê? Você sabe dos riscos, filha.

 

-Ele é meu melhor amigo. Se o senhor não pode ir, gostaria que fosse ou ele ou Sirius. São as pessoas que mais confio na minha vida. Além do mais, ele tem tomado a poção.

 

O diretor sacudiu a cabeça - Tomar a poção não é garantia que ele fique inteiro. Lupin não estará bem para acompanhá-la.

 

-Se me permite dizer, senhor, gostaria que ele decidisse isso. Se Remus não se sentir em condições, irei sozinha, então.

 

-Está bem, Ava. Ele decidirá isso.

 

* * *

 

 

O interrogatório havia sido marcado logo pela manhã, às 10h. Ava havia sido instruída por Dumbledore a ir o mais cedo possível, devido a mudanças repentinas de horários.

 

Remus concordara imediatamente em acompanhá-la, porém ao vê-lo, a bruxa percebeu seu estado miserável: olhos fundos, muito pálido, magro e com aparência muito cansada. Ela sentiu uma grande pena do amigo e com remorsos por tê-lo convidado.

 

-Não, Ava, eu vou com você. – disse Lupin, convicto. – Estou tomando minhas poções... E a lua cheia será no sábado.

 

A bruxa tinha ido a Grimmauld Place na véspera do interrogatório. Sirius, ao ouvir a história, tinha logo se prontificado como acompanhante.

 

-Não, Pad, você não pode ir comigo. Nem como cachorro e muito menos como Sirius Black! – afirmou Ava com impaciência.

 

-Eu sei que não! Mas... EU PRECISO FAZER ALGUMA COISA! Não agüento mais apenas assistir a tudo que acontece, saber pelos outros, não agir! Minha noiva está indo para um interrogatório no Ministério e eu não posso fazer nada! – ele se aproximou dela enfurecido – Sabia que você pode não voltar, caso eles não acreditem em você? E agora tem essa do Conselho Escolar. Malditos Malfoys! – ele passa a mão pelos cabelos – Graças a Merlim que sabemos como montar lagos de mentira, senão Harry poderia estar morto agora! E você presa!

 

-Acalme-se, Sirius. – pediu ela, passando as mãos no rosto dele – Eu entendo você, sei que, se pudesse, faria o impossível para resolver todos os problemas que aparecem. Sei disso, sabemos disso. Mas estamos em uma situação delicada, querido. Se souberem da minha ligação com você, aí sim serei mandada para Azkaban!

 

Black tinha se acalmado, olhando fixamente para os olhos de Ava. Veio a memória dele uma lembrança muito terna, quando os dois estavam nessa mesma posição: ele olhando profundamente nos olhos azuis dela, sentindo toda doçura de seu sentimento.

 

Ava desviou o olhar, sentando-se no sofá da sala, pensativa. Ela sabia que Sirius tinha consciência que não podia aparecer à sociedade, que devia permanecer escondido. Mas ela sentiu nele uma necessidade imperiosa de afirmar seus desejos, de declarar sua vontade de lutar, como se divulgasse que ainda estava vivo, que ainda podia.

 

-Não se esqueça, Sirius, - disse Ava - que fui uma das melhores aurores. Nós fomos, lembra? Eu sei como agir. – e olha para Remus -Então amanhã, Remus, - disse Ava com olhar baixo - nos encontraremos em Hogsmeade? No “Três Vassouras”, às 7h.

 

Sirius também se sentou com olhar baixo, fixo no tapete – Ava, qualquer coisa, entre em contato comigo. Me prometa.

 

-Eu prometo, Sirius. Claro que sim. – ela se aproxima dele e lhe deposita um beijo suave na face. Também acaricia os cabelos negros e lisos de Sirius, que iam até os ombros.

 

Remus limpa a garganta – Eu vou a cozinha preparar um chá para nós. E talvez umas torradas.

 

O casal sorriu ao ver o amigo se retirar rapidamente. Sirius, de repente, puxa Ava para si, a beijando calorosamente, fazendo o coração dela acelerar.

 

 – Não aceito só beijos na _face_ , Ava Sheppard.

 

Ela ri, corada, colocando sua cabeça no ombro dele. Ela pega uma das mãos de Sirius e beija a palma, a depositando de leve em seu rosto, sentindo seu calor suave e terno. Sirius a observa, vendo os olhos dela se fecharem e sua boca sorrir. – Você parece um anjo, aquele ser do outro mundo, dos trouxas, sabia? – diz Black.

 

-Talvez, agora, eu seja um. – ela diz ainda com olhos fechados – Há momentos especiais na vida em que a gente pode ser o que quiser.

 

Ele sorri – Então, sou aquele que pode beijar muitas vezes um anjo.

 

Remus deu uma espiada na sala e viu o casal se beijando carinhosamente no sofá. Discretamente voltou para cozinha, observando o chá esfriar.

 

* * *

 

 

Ava esperou sozinha numa ante-sala. Vez ou outra um funcionário passava pelo corredor, distraído, com alguma papelada. Ou documentos voadores circulavam apressados, em busca do destinatário, e há muito ela deixou de contá-los quando a conta ultrapassou os duzentos.

 

_“-Srta. Sheppard, aprovada para auror! Com louvor, eu diria! – disse um senhor baixo, de cabelos violetas e olhos avermelhados – Parabéns!_

_Um moço muito bonito estava ao lado dela, sorrindo docemente”_

 

Após um longo tempo, que Ava calculou como horas, uma funcionária de óculos grossos e cabelos curtos entrou no recinto. – Ava Wezen Sheppard?

 

-Sim. – respondeu se erguendo.

 

-Acompanhe-me, por favor. – pediu, saindo para o corredor.

 

Enquanto andava pelo corredor, logo atrás da funcionária, Ava sentiu muitos olhares sobre ela, cochichos e desconfianças.

 

-Entre. – disse a bruxa, abrindo uma porta. – Sente-se e aguarde.

 

Ava entrou numa sala de tamanho médio, estranhamente vazia de móveis. Apenas uma mesa, com sua cadeira, e mais duas cadeiras a sua frente. A janela mostrava uma imagem fictícia de um belo dia.

 

A funcionária fechou a porta, deixando-a sozinha com seus pensamentos. Aproveitou para inspecionar o ambiente. “Que feitiços escondem aqui?”. Verificou que tinham enfeitiçado a cadeira com uma espécie de poção Veritaserum em forma de feitiço. “Como era mesmo o nome do feitiço? Sirius azarava o Snape com ele... droga, não me lembro. Desfazer!” O restante dos móveis não possuíam feitiços que valessem a pena quebrar. “Talvez o pergaminho e a pena que tragam possuam algum...”

 

Ava se sentou, repassando mentalmente todos os métodos de interrogatório que, como auror, ela tinha aprendido. Recordou que, primeiro, deve-se usar legilimência no interrogado, facilitando a obtenção da verdade. Caso não desse certo, sendo o interrogado um excelente oclumente, usariam a poção Veritaserum. O auror, por determinação do Ministério, é obrigado a avisar o interrogado desses dois métodos, deixando a opção de recusa. E a recusa valeria uma prisão, por resistência à ordem.

 

Ela sorriu pra si mesma: ser um excelente oclumente também é deixar a mostra apenas coisas sem importância, ocultando tudo que queira esconder. Mas isso poucos aurores percebem ao aplicar a legilimência, só os melhores. E Ava sabia que, no Ministério, havia poucos com tamanha habilidade, senão nenhum. “Que sorte a minha...” pensou satisfeita “... sou uma excelente oclumente...”

 

Naquele momento um bruxo, aparentando uns 50 anos de idade, ar ferino, com papeladas na mão, entra na sala. Ele fechou a porta e cumprimentou secamente.

 

-Sou Carl Morris, auror. Vou colher algumas informações sobre a srta., coisas de rotina.

 

A porta se abre e Ava pode ver Tonks entrando por ela, com ar sério. – Me chamou, Morris?

 

-Sim – responde rispidamente. – Fique de guarda aí fora, não deixe ninguém entrar. Não quero ser interrompido.

 

-Claro. – e, antes de sair, olha rapidamente para Ava.

 

Morris se calou e começou a andar de um lado para outro, lendo atentamente um documento em sua mão enquanto retirava um cachimbo do seu bolso e fumava de forma lenta. Vez ou outra ele levantava os olhos para a bruxa que estava sentada próxima a ele. Ele, experiente, percebeu nela uma estudada máscara de tédio. “O que ela tem a esconder, afinal?” – pensou ele, finalmente se sentando e colocando o documento em cima da mesa.

 

-Sei que a srta. foi uma auror. Portanto, sabe que aplicarei legilimência, para facilitar meu trabalho e liberá-la mais rápido para sua casa... melhor dizendo, para Hogwarts.

 

-Sim, estou ciente.

 

-Certo, então... – ele estende a varinha em direção a ela murmurando “Legilimens!”.

 

Naquele mesmo instante Ava fecha sua mente, selecionando rapidamente algumas imagens sem ligações a Sirius, a biblioteca, ou a Voldemort, somente aulas, sua estada no Cazaquistão, seus tempos de aluna, seu primeiro contato com a neve...

 

-Srta. Ava Wezen Sheppard. – ele diz para ela. – Correto?

 

-Sim, senhor. – confirma a bruxa despertando dos devaneios.

 

Ele analisa mais uma vez o documento a sua frente. – A senhorita permaneceu 13 anos desaparecida, correto? Foi nesse lugar deserto?

 

-Não, não é correto. – afirmou séria. – Estive 13 anos morando fora do país. Não estava desaparecida nem fugitiva. – nova invasão a sua mente, imagem confusas de um beijo, um choro, de flocos brancos caindo suavemente, de brigas...

 

Ele sorri sarcasticamente. – Claro, claro... Morando fora do país, sem contato com ninguém, totalmente incógnita. Na época, o Ministério procurava pela senhorita e não a localizou. Uma auror deveria se reportar aos seus superiores. Demitir-se formalmente para, depois, fazer o que bem entender. Concorda?

 

...um baile... rapidamente mudando para uma imagem de aula, todos sonolentos, provas...

 

Ava suspirou profundamente, se ajeitando melhor na cadeira desconfortável. – Tive razões: meus amigos foram mortos, meu noivo foi preso, acusado de matar um outro amigo nosso. É suficiente para o senhor? – perguntou sarcástica.

 

...um lago, amigos numa taverna, risos, doces, abraços...

 

O auror depositou seu cachimbo sob a mesa, avaliando abertamente a bruxa a sua frente. – Conte-me, srta., onde estava durante esse tempo. Lugares, cidades, países. Onde?

 

-Estive na fronteira do Cazaquistão. Lá foi minha morada durante esse tempo, e é o tal lugar deserto. Também estive visitando diversos países.

 

...televisão, uma igreja, um padre ouvia uma confissão, um pulso esvaindo em sangue...

 

Morris limpou ruidosamente a garganta e voltou a fumar seu cachimbo, pensativo. – Qual a ligação da senhorita com Você-Sabe-Quem?

 

-Nenhuma de minha vontade. – respondeu rapidamente.

 

-Explique-se melhor.

 

-Minha família foi seguidora, é uma ligação.

 

Uma imagem atravessa a mente de Ava, um homem que a olhava avidamente.

 

O auror segura uma risada satisfeita, soltando apenas uma baforada. – “É uma ligação” – repete ele. – Qual é a outra?

 

Ava suspira, aborrecida – É _a_ ligação. Expressei-me mal.

 

A mente da bruxa vai se esvaziando, apenas com memórias da janela com paisagem fictícia rondando seu interior.

 

Morris estreita os olhos, avaliativo - Creio que a senhorita não se oporá a aplicação de Veritaserum, não? Essa poção ajuda o Ministério na busca por mais detalhes, talvez esquecidos... – ele sorri – Nossa mente é, por vezes, traidora, precisa ser ajudada para _nos_ ajudar.

 

-Se eu me recusar? – Ava arrisca.

 

-Srta. Sheppard, tal recusa resultará em processo, por obstruir a justiça. Sabe disso.

 

Ela dá um meio sorriso – Não tenho muitas opções, pelo que vejo. – o auror concordou com a cabeça – Aceito.

 

-Ótimo! Vamos providenciar... – ele se levanta animado e se retira da sala, retornando rapidamente. – Pedi para buscar. – em pouco tempo, Tonks adentra o recinto com um frasco e um copo. – Obrigado, Tonks. Pode se retirar. – ela se retira sem nenhum olhar para amiga – Meio copo é o bastante. – ele derrama o líquido no copo azulado e pequeno e estende a interrogada – Tome de uma vez.

 

O gosto do líquido era tão amargo que chegava a doer na garganta, como se queimasse, o que a bruxa estranhou: lembrava-se perfeitamente, quando era auror, que a poção era “sem gosto”. E Ava não sentiu diferença física; como auror, sabia quais eram os efeitos, mas estranhamente não sentiu nenhum indício de leveza, de alheamento, nada. Morris a olhava atentamente com uma ponta de expectativa e uma quase felicidade mórbida.

 

-Bom, srta., vamos novamente ao interrogatório. Creio que agora teremos respostas substanciosas.

 

“Há algo errado, Ava, pense! Alguém adulterou a poção, ou a trocou por um chá bem amargo.”

 

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

 

“Eu terei que fingir, senão ele desconfiará”.

 

-Claro, - diz ela - apesar de que não quero responder.

 

Os olhos do auror brilharam, percebendo que a poção já estava em ação.

 

-Mas vai ter que responder, a srta. sabe disso. – ele faz uma pausa estudada – Muito bem, diga-me sobre sua ligação com Você-Sabe-Quem.

 

Ava arregalou seus olhos e suas mãos tremeram levemente. Observou o efeito que isso causou em seu interrogador, e experimentou gaguejar em sua resposta.

 

-Oh... é m-uito difícil falar sobre isso. É uma parte de minha vida que gostaria de esquecer... – seus olhos lacrimejaram.

 

-Conte tudo, é melhor. Quanto mais sabermos, melhor lutaremos contra aquele criminoso. – disse com voz indiferente.

 

-Bom... – ela pegou um lenço em seu bolso e levemente o encostou em seus olhos – Minha família era seguidora dele, mas não Comensal. Isso nunca! – o auror acompanha lágrimas pesadas brotarem dos olhos dela e Ava deixou que elas fizessem um caminho doloroso pela sua face, até que gotas caíssem sobre seu colo. – Papai e mamãe se arrependeram, no final, de ter acreditado naquele monstro. Mas isso era traição para _aquele_... – um soluço ressoa no recinto – Desculpe-me. – ela assoa o nariz.

 

O auror a observava atentamente, sentindo uma leve comoção pela bruxa. – Continue, por favor.

 

-Ele matou os dois por isso. Sabe, papai só queria um mundo bruxo melhor, mais próspero, sem ameaças de trouxas. Ingênuo, é claro... – ela enxuga mais uma vez seus olhos.

 

-Muitos bruxos acreditam nisso, até eu penso, às vezes, que isso seria o melhor... – divaga Morris – Mas o preço é muito alto, muitas mortes...

 

-Verdade! – diz Ava com olhos vermelhos, não prestando atenção no que o auror disse – Os trouxas têm direito de viver neste mundo tanto quanto nós. Não temos o direito de expulsá-los! Acho que papai entendeu isso, afinal.

 

-Sim, claro... – o auror limpa a garganta e se endireita na cadeira - Fale-me do seu irmão.

 

-Oh... – Ava faz uma pausa dramática e retorna a chorar copiosamente. Morris se atrapalha, arranjando uma caixa de lenços de papel e percebendo que não trouxera água nenhuma para o interrogatório.

 

-Aguarde um pouco, srta. Vou buscar água... Acalme-se...

 

Quando o auror sai da sala, Ava respira fundo, levemente sorrindo. “Concentre-se, Ava, não ponha tudo a perder!”

 

Morris retorna com uma bandeja contendo uma jarra e dois copos, além de outra caixa de lenços. – Vamos tomar um pouco d´água para acalmar-nos... tome. – disse estendendo um copo cheio. Ava registrou o “acalmar-nos”.

 

-O-obrigada... – responde a bruxa trêmula.

 

Ele se senta, suspirando profundamente. – Não são fáceis esses tempos, Srta. Sheppard, não são. Mas devemos continuar o interrogatório, vamos cumprir o protocolo. – novamente os olhos dela lacrimejam – Serei rápido, eu prometo. Logo estará liberada.

 

A sessão de perguntas se inicia e Sheppard sempre intercalava suas respostas com alguma reação emotiva, observando discretamente as atitudes de seu interlocutor.

 

“Edouard? Oh... precisamos falar dele?”

 

“... ele teve sim a ver com a morte dos meus pais.”

 

“... quero mais lenços sim, obrigada...”

 

“... ele era estranho...”

 

“... vou requerer minha mansão de volta, sim... Não o fiz antes por não estar preparada para enfrentar...”

 

“... gosto de dar aulas, sempre foi meu sonho...”

 

“... não vêem que Harry Potter é um ótimo menino de quinze anos. Não exijam mais que isso...”

 

“... e tenho uma elfa...”

 

“... sim, nunca mais vi Sirius Black, eu o odeio! Será que precisamos mesmo falar dele?”

 

“Aceito mais água, obrigada...”

 

“Nunca me casei.”

 

“... melhor amiga de Evans...”

 

“... os trouxas, para mim, são tão interessantes quanto os bruxos. E só...”

 

“... não conheço mais a Sra. Lestrange....”

 

“... conheci o Sr. Malfoy na infância...”

 

“Não, não quero me comprometer com ninguém, no momento. Fiz votos.”

 

“... o senhor quer saber o que são votos?”

 

 “Eu que agradeço pela gentileza. O senhor é um verdadeiro gentleman!”

 

 

* * *

 

A bruxa, ao sair da sala do interrogatório, sentiu um alívio crescente em seu peito. De posse de sua varinha, percorreu até hall onde Remus estava a esperando, já aflito.

 

-Ava, por Merlim, você estava lá todo esse tempo? Seis horas?

 

Ela suspirou, cansada – Sim, Moony, esse interrogador me deu trabalho. Mas deu tudo certo, acho. Não estão sabendo do incidente com Harry, pelo menos não perguntou nada. Creio que ficarão um bom tempo sem me chamar.

 

Ele a abraça, sorridente – Ainda bem, querida amiga. Está com fome?

 

-Morrendo! Vamos a Hogsmeade, comer no Hog´s Head? – perguntou Ava com olhar suplicante.

 

-Ah, com esse olhar não vale! Sabe que não nego nada a você...

 

-Então vamos! Quero comer costeletas, coisas assim. E cerveja amanteigada... – e riu ao ver o olhar espantado de Remus. – Como nos velhos tempos, Moony! Pelo menos desta vez a gente pode voltar a ser pessoas normais, com hábitos normais, fingindo viver em um mundo em paz e tranqüilo. – e olhou melancólica - Só desta vez. – e Remus concordou com um sorriso.

 

Desaparataram logo depois em uma ruazinha estreita e deserta, atrás de uma taverna um pouco afastada dos demais. Ava sentiu uma brisa fria soprando, que espalhava e juntava as nuvens no céu, escondendo e mostrando o sol pálido. Andaram em direção a uma outra rua mais freqüentada, com transeuntes lentamente caminhando, como se aproveitassem o sol fraco daquela tarde.

 

-Ali! – apontou Remus para uma placa ao longe: “Hog´s Head Tavern”.

 

-Espero que tenham ainda almoço... – murmurou Ava, sorrindo. – Gostaria do Pad aqui conosco.

 

-Eu também.  – e ele suspira – Um dia isso será possível, Ava. Pegaremos aquele rato...

 

Remus vai um pouco à frente, observando algo se mexendo próximo a uma touceira. “Um gato?” A touceira se mexe mais uma vez.

 

-Tem algo ali, Moony. – diz Ava, desconfiada. – Será um animal?

 

Remus segura sua varinha, alerta – Parece que sim, mas sabe como temos sorte... pode ser algo pior.

 

Ava também segura sua varinha, por hábito. Da touceira, algo grande e negro irrompe, tão rápido que impede os bruxos de reagirem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo Capítulo: Inimigo vivo sempre retorna


	11. Inimigo vivo sempre retorna

 " **Perdoe o seu inimigo.** **Mas não o confunda com um amigo**." P.C.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Da touceira algo grande e negro irrompe tão rápido que impede os bruxos de reagirem.”_

 

-Ava!

 

O grito de Remus ressoa pela esquina, alguns bruxos na rua saem correndo, poucos empunharam a varinha, tentando adivinhar da onde vinha o perigo. Enquanto a bruxa caía sob o peso da enorme criatura, que resfolegava profundamente, ela lançou-lhe um “PetrificusTotalis”, empurrando-a para o lado e a fazendo cair feito pedra na terra.

 

-O quê? – grita Remus, vendo o que era o animal.

 

-Eu não acredito... – diz Ava, se levantando e observando o bicho.

 

Pêlo negro, grande porte, quatro patas.... era Sirius. E jazia na terra, com os olhos denunciando muita raiva de dois bruxos que agora o avaliavam.

 

-Finite Incantatem. – murmurou Remus.

 

Sentindo-se liberado, o grande cão negro se levanta e avança em Remus, o mordendo levemente na perna.

 

-Pare com isso, Pad! – pede ele, o empurrando.

 

Ava se aproxima dele e se agacha, o acariciando. – Sirius – murmurou ela – se você não tiver uma boa explicação para isso, juro que mato você...

 

O cachorro aproximou sua face do rosto da bruxa e deu umas lambidas, arrancando risos de Ava. – Pára com isso, seu bobo, estou com ódio de você...... – e mais risadas.

 

Alguns bruxos, mais distantes e que observavam a cena, abaixaram suas varinhas e balançavam a cabeça, murmurando entre si.

 

Remus se agachou perto do cachorro: - Sirius, você é louco? O que faz aqui?

 

-Remus, ele não pode responder! – lembrou-lhe Ava, que estreitou os olhos – Mas pode escutar... e muito! – e deu um tapinha no lombo do animal.

 

Lupin suspirou pesadamente, olhando aborrecido o animago. – Vamos embora daqui, Ava. Voltemos para Grimmauld Place e lá conversaremos melhor...

 

O cachorro dá altos latidos e depois morde a barra da calça de Lupin, tentando arrastá-lo. – Pára com isso, Pad! O que você quer?

 

Ava franziu o cenho - Você quer ficar aqui, é isso? – a loira tentou adivinhar.

 

O cachorro solta o amigo e se volta para ela, lambendo a mão da bruxa em aprovação.

 

-Nada disso! Isso é loucura! – contestou o bruxo.

 

Ela volta a acariciar o cachorro, pensativa. Seria tão loucura assim? Há quanto tempo ele vivia escondido, acuado, sem chance de desfrutar um pouco de liberdade? Ele tinha fugido de Azkaban, mas aquela casa, a casa dos pais dele, era outra prisão, com todas as más recordações do passado de brinde.

 

-Remus – chamou Ava, mirando o bruxo – eles permitem que animais entrem na taverna? – e recebeu um abismado olhar do amigo.

 

 

* * *

 

-Entrem, fiquem a vontade... – disse o taberneiro, ao abrir uma porta e revelando um cômodo no primeiro andar. O recinto tinha uma mesa oval com quatro cadeiras, um bufê e uma pequena janela oculta por uma cortina espessa e encardida. – Eu já trago para vocês uma garrafa de uísque de fogo, uma torta de carne, costeletas e pudim, além dos utensílios! – e ele, após fazer uma exagerada mesura, se retira apressadamente.

 

Remus sorriu para a amiga: - Nada como o dinheiro para tamanho zelo.

 

-Que isso, Moony, é da natureza dele. – respondeu irônica. Ava tinha dado para o taberneiro uma boa quantia em dinheiro em troca de discrição e permissão para se manter o animal com eles.

 

O dono da taverna não se demorou e, junto com um auxiliar, depositaram o flutuante almoço no bufê. O auxiliar sacudiu sua varinha em direção a mesa, montando nela pratos, talheres, copos, a garrafa e guardanapos bordados. – A srta. gostaria de mais alguma coisa? – perguntou o taberneiro, olhando rapidamente para o cachorro, que observava atento os dois empregados.

 

-Somente uma: - e Ava segurou no braço de Remus - não queremos ser interrompidos, por ninguém, entendeu? – e ela estendeu a outra mão com mais moedas.

 

-Oh, sim, claro - e mais mesuras – Fiquem a vontade. Qualquer coisa, só dizer: ‘Convoco’. Antes disso não permitirei que ninguém venha aqui para _interrompê-los_! – o taberneiro dá um olhar significativo para o ‘casal’ e os dois funcionários se retiram.

 

Ava e Remus, então, verificaram todo local, se havia alguma magia hostil, e nada encontraram de ameaçador. “Colloportus!” – diz Remus, apontando a varinha para a porta e dirige para o animal: – Sirius, agora você pode voltar a ser humano.

 

O grande cachorro negro balança o rabo e começa a andar em círculos, inquieto. Seus pêlos começaram a sumir, dando lugar a uma pele alva. Suas patas cresceram e se transformavam em braços humanos. Remus conjurou uma capa negra e cobriu Sirius, antes que sua nudez fosse total.

 

-Pronto, amigo. – disse Sirius, encaixando os braços na capa e a fechando – Agora podemos discutir como humanos! – disse sorrindo – O gosto de sua calça é péssimo!

 

Ava tinha cruzados os braços e olhava severamente para o noivo – Você nunca vai ter jeito, não?, Sr. Sirius Black!

 

Sirius franze a testa e diz baixo para Remus: - Ela me chamou pelo nome inteiro. Está brava mesmo, hein, Sra. Ava Black!

 

Ainda com braços cruzados, ela lhe dá as costas, indo para a mesa. – Na verdade não sei se fico bem como Ava Black. – disse friamente - Não soa muito bem.

 

Os olhos de Sirius escureceram. – E fica bem como? Com que sobrenome?

 

Ava fingiu pensar e Remus rolou os olhos, impaciente.

 

–Parem de besteiras! – e ele suspira profundamente - Já que estamos aqui, vamos aproveitar a comida, a bebida e a companhia um dos outros, que acham? Senão não tem sentido!– a bruxa olha para Remus -Lembrem-se que tenho que estar de volta no máximo às 20h, para tomar a poção.

 

-Está bem, Moony. – disse Ava, desfazendo a expressão fria – Eu também tenho que voltar cedo, o Harry ainda está na enfermaria.

 

-Olha – disse Sirius, limpando a garganta – eu só vim porque fiquei preocupado com essa história de interrogatório. Não agüentei ficar trancafiado naquela casa enquanto minha noiva corria perigo! Eu sabia que, dando tudo certo, você viria pra cá logo depois, por causa do nosso afilhado. Portanto, estou aqui em Hogsmeade esperando por você, Ava, desde manhã...

 

-Oh... – o coração de Ava cedeu – tudo bem, Sirius. Não concordo com sua atitude, mas eu entendo você. – e ela suspira, cansada - O interrogatório foi satisfatório. Para mim, é claro. – e ela sorriu – Não sei, mas penso que não destacaram o melhor auror para me interrogar. – e a bruxa conta detalhes de todo episódio.

 

Sirius franziu a testa – É curioso, mas fácil de deduzir o porquê. É provável que o Ministério não queira muito descobrir coisas, para Fudge o melhor é deixar as coisas mornas como estão. Ele sabe que, se remexer, encontra sujeira. E se encontrar sujeira, e sujeira digo Voldemort, a razão estará com Dumbledore.

 

Ava ergueu a sobrancelha - Então por que me chamaram?

 

-Só para constar. – respondeu Sirius, sentando-se à mesa – Dá uma ótima impressão que eles estão atentos a tudo que ocorre e que tomam providências sérias.

 

-Agir sem realmente agir - completou Remus. – Muito conveniente.

 

-Ei, - disse Sirius sorrindo e esfregando as mãos - vamos comendo enquanto conversamos? Não sei quanto a vocês, mas estou faminto! – e os amigos concordaram.

 

Eles almoçaram com satisfação e se sentiram nos velhos tempos de Hogwarts: como se aquele dia fosse feriado e que tinham sido liberados para passear em Hogsmeade, contando piadas e rindo um dos outros. Quando terminaram a sobremesa, o sol já havia se posto e a noite estava chegando.

 

-Ah, cabeçudo, sei muito bem identificar um uísque de fogo de qualidade de imitações baratas. – disse Sirius a Remus, experimentando seu terceiro copo – E esse é de qualidade!

 

Remus contesta – Cabeçudo é você, que não vê que isso parece uísque com água! – e o bruxo levanta o copo contra a luz que vinha da janela – Lamentável... – e balança a cabeça.

 

Ava rolou os olhos – Querem que eu peça cervejas amanteigadas? Para os dois?

 

-O Remus vai querer. –disse Sirius enchendo outro copo - Se ele não consegue identificar um uísque de fogo legítimo, então não é merecedor dele! Para mim é ótimo, sobra mais... – e entorna todo conteúdo do copo de uma vez.

 

-Talvez não seja pra mim, - desiste Lupin, com cara de poucos amigos - na verdade nunca gostei muito disso.

 

-Está vendo? – e Sirius aponta, entusiasmado, o dedo para Remus – É um farsante...

 

-Chega, Sirius... – pede Ava - como você é infantil! E já está bêbado! – e toma o copo dele, fazendo o objeto flutuar até o bufê juntamente com a garrafa, que num segundo tem seu conteúdo esvaziado – Vou lá embaixo e trago para gente cervejas amanteigadas, para _desintoxicar_ alguns... – e Sirius faz uma careta.

 

No térreo Ava se dirige ao balcão onde se encontrava o auxiliar da taverna. – Três cervejas amanteigadas, por favor.

 

O rapaz, um tanto nervoso, providencia na mesma hora – A sra. gostaria que ele levasse lá em cima?

 

-Não, eu mesma levo – e ela aponta a varinha para a bandeja, que sai flutuando a sua frente. – Obrigada – e deposita algumas moedinhas no balcão.

 

E não nota alguns olhares atentos a todos seus movimentos e palavras.

 

-Cheguei, rapazes – diz Ava depositando a bandeja na mesa e trancando a porta magicamente. Sirius e Remus estavam separando umas cartas de baralho bruxo.

 

-Sirius conjurou – explicou Remus, misturando as cartas diversas vezes – Vamos jogar! – e tomou um bom gole de sua cerveja.

 

-Quer dizer que vocês querem perder de mim? – provocou a bruxa, se sentando perto deles.

 

-Ah, de jeito nenhum – afirmou Sirius excitado, tomando também um gole de sua bebida – Eu e Remus temos treinado diariamente esta semana, já que não tínhamos nada pra fazer, a não ser esperar... – as últimas palavras tinham certa mágoa.

 

-Eu vou ensiná-los a tricotar e a bordar, pode deixar. – disse a bruxa dando risada.

 

-O que podíamos é nos transformar juntos! – sugeriu Sirius, animado – Lembra, srta. animaga, que você nos acompanhava na animagia? Fica ótima de raposa! Eu de cachorro e Moony de lobisomem, e vai ter uma lua cheia amanhã. Que acham?

 

Remus e Ava se entreolharam, depois revirando os olhos. -Vamos logo, Moony, distribua as cartas! – pede Ava, impaciente.

 

Porém duas batidas na porta fazem os três amigos se sobressaltarem.

 

-Shhh. – Remus pediu silêncio.

 

Mais duas batidas e Ava se pronunciou: – Quem é?

 

Silêncio.

 

“Uma armadilha!” – pensou Sirius rapidamente, puxando sua varinha.

 

-Não!! – sussurrou Ava, puxando ele pro lado. – Volta a ser cachorro, agora!

 

Remus havia empunhado também sua varinha e estava atento a qualquer barulho. E agora Sirius era um cachorro novamente, um inquieto cão negro.

 

-Vamos aparatar! – murmurou a bruxa para o amigo, que balança a cabeça em negativa: - Aqui tem feitiço anti-aparatação, tem que ser lá fora! Você não pode dar um jeito nisso... com seu dom?

 

-Vou ver... – ela sussurrou, pensativa – o que seria interessante acontecer, sem chamar a atenção de todo povoado?

 

Outra vez, duas batidas na porta, agora fortes e impacientes. Ava ergue sua varinha, lançando um feitiço mentalmente: “Specialis Revelio!”. Uma luz amarelada envolve todo o ambiente por segundos, se agrupando próxima a porta, cuja madeira se torna levemente transparente por alguns momentos. Ava e Remus estreitam os olhos ao notarem dois bruxos estranhos que aguardavam do outro lado, com o taberneiro trêmulo a frente deles.

 

-Eu os conheço – murmurou Ava – São comensais, já os enfrentei antes – diz ela tão baixo que quase não sai voz. – Eu juro que desta vez eles não saem vivos! – e seu olhar transmitia frieza.

 

-Não! – Remus só mexe os lábios, sem sair voz. – Eles matarão o taberneiro, e também a Sirius!!

 

-E como sairemos daqui sem matá-los? – perguntou a loira, também só mexendo os lábios.

 

Uns segundos de hesitação, e os comensais decidiram por eles: um estouro ensurdecedor na porta, dezenas de destroços pelo quarto, e muita poeira no ar. Ava e Remus foram lançados para trás com a explosão, e a bruxa rapidamente lançou o feitiço não-verbal “Confundus”. Os dois bruxos invasores coçam os olhos, não conseguindo enxergar quase nada a frente deles, tateando no ar como se procurassem se localizar. “Uediuósi!”murmurou Remus e os destroços são arremessados sem trégua contra os comensais aturdidos.

 

-Vamos sair daqui, é a nossa chance! – sussurrou Remus para Ava, a puxando para fora do recinto, acompanhados do cão negro.

 

Pelo corredor estreito divisaram três homens próximos a escadaria. Ao vê-los, os três começaram a ir ao encontro dos fugitivos, já empunhando suas varinhas ameaçadoramente.

 

-Vamos dar um jeito neles, Moony! – sugeriu a bruxa apressadamente.

 

-Não, vamos para o outro lado! Pense em Padfoot... – falou Remus, puxando Ava para o outro lado do corredor.

 

-Há saída por aí? – gritou Ava arfando.

 

-Se não houver, vamos fazer uma! É o jeito...

 

-Remus! – gritou Ava novamente, parando no meio do caminho, olhando em sua volta. – Onde está Pad?

 

Lupin sentiu todo sangue de seu rosto sumir por uns instantes: ele viu o grande cão negro mais adiante, rosnando de modo hostil contra os três bruxos.

 

– NÃO! – o grito de Ava não saiu. Ela viu um dos comensais erguer sua varinha velozmente, e de sua ponta sair uma luz vermelha, indo em direção ao animal. Uma risada fina foi ouvida.

 

“ESTUPEFAÇA!”

 

A voz de Remus ecoou pelo corredor e o jato de luz vermelha atingiu um dos invasores, que caiu pesadamente no chão. Ava correu em direção a Sirius, que estava desmaiado, enquanto lançou mentalmente um “Expelliarmus!” nos inimigos, conseguindo desarmar apenas um. O outro comensal lançou um feitiço não-verbal, que foi repelido com um “Protego” da bruxa.

 

Remus alcançou Ava e uma série de feitiços e contra-feitiços são lançados de todos os lados. Ela fazia o máximo para proteger o cachorro, que continuava desacordado.

 

Os outros dois comensais que estavam no recinto cheio de destroços aparecem no corredor, já recompostos, e reforçam o combate dos outros três.

 

-Vamos enfeitiçar o cão com Mobilicorpus... - disse Remus, arfando - Vamos recuando, Ava... e façamos um buraco na parede lá do fundo...

 

Mal Remus acaba de pronunciar essas palavras e ouvem uma voz grave atrás deles: - Acho que vocês não irão a lugar algum sem nossa presença... “QUIESCO!”(1)

* * *

 

 

Vozes confusas soam ao redor, vozes desconhecidas e distantes. Passos apressados entram e logo saem. Alguém lhe toma a mão, a largando logo em seguida e correndo. Silêncio. Escuridão.

 

Lentamente uma imagem se forma a sua frente, como névoa que vai se dissipando. Era um quarto frio e úmido com uma vela ao centro. Havia uma janela empoeirada, uma porta de ferro, um colchonete no chão. E ela estava em cima dele.

 

Ava logo percebeu que estava sem sua varinha e rapidamente tocou em seu colar, oculto pela camisa fechada, sentindo a chave em seu lugar. “Não pegaram... nem suspeitam...”Cenas dispersas de um corredor estreito de uma taverna lhe vieram a mente e logo todo episódio preencheu as lacunas. “Droga, Sirius! Onde você está? E Remus?!”, e logo se ergueu e corre em direção a porta, verificando que estava trancada.

 

“Abra!”

 

Um estalo e a entrada se moveu com rangidos. Lá fora havia um grande hall e um castiçal já gasto revelou a aparência abandonada do lugar, com goteiras e mau cheiro. Cuidadosamente, Ava caminhou em direção a uma outra porta mais a frente, cuja luz do seu interior saía pelas frestas. Chegando mais próximo, ouviu vozes baixas, parecendo mais lamúrias de alguém doente.

 

“Oh não!”

 

-Se eu fosse você, ficaria aí mesmo, parada.

 

Ava se virou rapidamente, seu coração batendo mais forte, tentando localizar o dono da voz, mas ainda se encontrava sozinha no hall. Tentou, apressada, vários feitiços para revelar a pessoa oculta, tudo em vão.

 

Uma risada fria ecoa. – Não consegue me localizar, Ava Sheppard?

 

-Eu sei por que se esconde – gritou a bruxa cheia de ódio – Você sabe que vou matá-lo assim que puder!

 

Outra risada – Vai me matar? Mesmo que isso custe a vida de seus amigos?

 

Ela registra o “amigos”. Num átimo, Ava corre para a porta com luz no recinto: estava trancada. “Droga, ele sabe de Sirius!” – Abra! – e a porta não cedeu – Remus, você está aí? – e ela bateu fortemente na porta.

 

-Ava Sheppard, me precavi de todos os seus truques. O Lord nos ensinou como. Agora, penso que você deve parar e escutar meus termos. E acatá-los.

 

-Eu conheço essa voz... – diz Ava, pensando rápido – É você, Mulciber!? Devia ter sido mais persistente naquela vez...

 

Comensal Mulciber. Um dos mais eficientes seguidores de Voldemort. Como auror, ela teve uma chance de derrotá-lo em uma emboscada, mas o Ministério, na época, ordenava que todos os malfeitores fossem capturados vivos e presos para interrogatórios. E ele conseguiu escapar da morte pela iniciante Ava Sheppard.

 

A fama dele o precedia. Era de conhecimento que Mulciber não era misericordioso com suas vítimas e não costumava deixar sobreviventes, às vezes só um, escolhido a dedo, para espalhar a notícia de algum massacre relevante. Alguns diziam que ele gostava e muito de matar e já tinham o descrito como ‘alguém que assassinava com um sorriso nos lábios’.

 

-Sim, devia – a voz estava grave, sem ironia – Nunca devemos deixar nossos inimigos vivos, a não ser que possam ser úteis. Seus amigos me são úteis, no momento, mas podem deixar de ser. E tudo dependerá de seu comportamento, de sua obediência aos meus termos.

 

Ava respirou profundamente, encostada a porta. – O que você quer?

 

A voz voltou a rir, muito satisfeita – Muito fácil, muito fácil. Minhas condições são simples, sou um bruxo bastante razoável. – e retorna a rir – Você voltará comigo, sem utilizar seu dom, até nosso Lord. Ele sente muitas saudades...

 

Ava faz uma careta de asco e sente que suas pernas tremem. “Pense rápido, Ava, você não pode voltar! E também não pode deixar eles morrerem!” Ela respira profundamente de novo, tentando ganhar coragem, tempo, o que for, para adiar qualquer desfecho desfavorável.

 

-Preciso ter certeza que meus amigos estão vivos.

 

-Claro... você terá essa certeza.

 

A porta se abre naquele instante e Ava entra imediamente por ela. Dentro do recinto, ela pode ver Remus aprisionado num canto. Ele tinha sangue nos lábios e parecia muito cansado. Sirius não estava lá.

 

-Remus, o que fizeram com você? – ela se aproxima para tocá-lo, mas suas mãos passam direto pelo braço do amigo. – O quê? – Ava fica confusa por uns segundos.

 

-Ava, eu não estou aqui! – diz Remus, nervoso – Estou em outro lugar, não consigo saber onde... – ele dá um grito e se contorce de dor, desaparecendo logo em seguida.

 

-Remus! – ela se volta para o hall, furiosa – SEU PORCO MALDITO! Pare de torturá-lo! – uma grande onda de magia fluiu no recinto, rachando várias paredes.

 

-Acalme-se, Sheppard, senão será muito difícil você me convencer que não reagirá a minha presença. – a voz faz uma pausa – Como pode ver, seu amigo está em uma situação difícil. Seu outro _amigo_ , Sirius Black, está em situação igualmente complicada.

 

-Está bem! O que você quer que eu faça agora, eu faço, MAS SOLTE-OS! – Ava se controlou, impedindo que lágrimas escorressem de seus olhos. Não iria demonstrar tanta fraqueza.

 

Uns segundos de silêncio. Ava caminha em direção ao centro do hall, observando tudo ao seu redor, pensando em soluções para sair daquela armadilha o mais rápido possível. Antes que o Lord viesse. E que ela fosse levada.

 

-Você é uma ótima menina. – a voz estava muito perto. Ela se vira rapidamente e vê Mulciber logo atrás dela, a olhando fixamente. Ele não estava muito diferente da última vez que ela o vira: um pouco gordo, altura mediana, loiro, de cabelos desalinhados, olhos azuis desiguais, pequenos e frios, e sempre com aquele rosto avermelhado, como se tivesse se exercitado muito. – Muito bom revê-la. – e ele a analisou dos pés a cabeça e Ava dá uns passos para trás.

 

-Não posso dizer o mesmo – ela responde friamente, tentando aparentar segurança. – Quero ver meus amigos.

 

Ele sorri estranho – Para quê tanta pressa? Vamos conversar um pouco... – e ele dá as costas a ela e ordena: – me acompanhe.

 

Dirigiram-se para um extenso corredor mal iluminado, entrando em outra sala, ampla, onde havia alguns bruxos a espera. Ava logo reconheceu Nott que, juntamente com Mulciber, Bellatrix e Edouard, ela considerava os mais perigosos e fanáticos seguidores de Voldemort.

 

Nott era negro e totalmente calvo. Possuía um olhar melancólico e não encarava diretamente as pessoas, mas sempre de esguelha. Costumava mancar de uma perna e não era prudente dirigir comentários sobre esse fato. Sua predileção por torturar era notória e dizia-se que conseguia adivinhar o momento em que a vítima iria ceder, seja para confessar algo, seja para mergulhar na loucura.

 

-Eis Ava Sheppard, finalmente. – anuncia Mulciber sorrindo sarcasticamente.

 

Um comensal desconhecido, de cabelos já brancos, se aproximou dela, analisando sem nenhuma discrição. – Não tem nada de especial, além da beleza.

 

-O dom não é visível, Dolohov. – responde Mulciber. – E não haverá de manifestá-lo agora, ou estaríamos todos mortos, não é mesmo, srta. Sheppard?

 

-Não tenha dúvidas disso. – responde friamente a bruxa, olhando firmemente para todos. “Eu preciso achá-los!” Num segundo, ela tem uma idéia: “Legilimens!” – pensa Ava rapidamente, em direção a Mulciber, enquanto deliberavam.

 

-Como sabemos que ela não está tentando nos enfeitiçar agora? – a voz de Nott é ouvida. Era uma voz arrastada e baixa.

 

A mente de Mulciber revelou uma infinidade de cenas, passado, presente e fantasias se misturavam, numa ordem caótica.

 

-Alguém está sentindo algo? – pergunta um outro bruxo, muito magro, alto, com cabelos compridos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo.

 

Outra incursão na mente do comensal, e cenas de mortes surgem na visão de Ava, que quase grita de horror. Seu rosto fica pálido e sua respiração fica entrecortada.

 

-Não seja tolo, Jugson. – responde Nott, olhando de soslaio – Sabemos que há feitiços imperceptíveis.

 

Mais cenas da mente de Mulciber desfilam para a bruxa, e ela vislumbra Sirius, em forma humana, nu, gritando de dor em algum lugar parecido com uma cela. Outra cena e Remus, desmaiado, sendo algemado a uma grade.

 

-Não há feitiço algum, perceptível ou não – responde Mulciber, sentindo uma leve dor de cabeça – O caso aqui é que, se ela reagir contra nós, seus amigos morrerão. Simples assim. Jugson, já informou ao Lord sobre ela?

 

-O Lord e o Sheppard estão cuidando de uma vila de gigantes....

 

Vasculhando mais um pouco as memórias do bruxo, ela assiste Sirius sendo levado a uma cela por um corredor parecido com o que estava lá fora. “Está perto, então.” Ela não consegue visualizar Remus. “Será que eles estão com vigias? É provável!”

 

-Então, o que vocês faziam ali, na taverna, tão despreocupados? – perguntou Mulciber a Ava, sorrindo estranhamente. – Alguma comemoração?

 

-O que faz você pensar que lhe direi algo? – responde secamente.

 

-Ora... política de boa vizinhança. Conviveremos por muito tempo, Ava Sheppard, e estabelecer a cordialidade não será uma má idéia.

 

Ela sorri maldosamente – Quando eu estiver com seu Lord, pode apostar, Mulciber, que a primeira coisa que pedirei a ele é sua cabeça. E numa bandeja de prata. (2) Portanto, nada de cordialidades.

 

Dolohov solta uma risadinha, que acaba num acesso de tosse. – É bem capaz que ela faça isso, Mulciber, não parece de brincadeiras...

 

O comensal loiro se aproximou de Ava e ela percebeu que os olhos deles se estreitaram.

 

-Hum... já fazendo planos com seu futuro marido? – e ele ficou cada vez mais perto dela – Faz idéia do que a aguarda? – Jugson, que havia se sentado próximo a eles, começa a rir – Eu sei de sua condição – e a segura, dizendo bem no ouvido dela – que nunca teve ninguém e nem pode...

 

Ela se desvencilhou dele, dando um forte tapa no rosto do comensal. Mulciber segurou os cabelos de Ava, a puxando para si. Nesse momento, a bruxa conjurou uma adaga afiada e a coloca na garganta do bruxo. – Vai continuar, Mulciber?

 

Os comensais se aproximam rapidamente, com varinhas a postos. – Não! – gritou o bruxo com a adaga na garganta, que soltou os cabelos da bruxa – Fiquem onde estão! – os bruxos se afastam lentamente, atentos aos movimentos de Ava. – Abaixe isso, Sheppard. Não é nada bom que fiquemos discutindo bobagens. – e ele deu um sorriso forçado – Vai saber o que, nesse meio tempo, pode acontecer de ruim e _definitivo_ a seus amigos, não?

 

Ava abaixou a adaga e, num gesto rápido, o objeto sumiu de sua mão. Todos os olhares estavam sobre ela.

 

-Venha, Sheppard, há acomodações melhores para uma primeira dama. – disse Mulciber, indicando uma porta do outro lado da sala. – É um dormitório, bom o suficiente para alguém de seu status. – ela sentiu ironia nesse comentário.

 

Ava entrou no recinto pequeno e sem janela, com uma cama simples no canto. A porta atrás de si se fecha rapidamente. Algumas baratas caminhavam pela parede e o cheiro de mofo predominava no local.

 

A bruxa desfaz toda a expressão fria, surgindo outra que era de desespero. Como tinham sido imprudentes e estúpidos! Por que imaginaram que poderiam ter uma tarde tranqüila e feliz, sem vigilância, sem preocupações? Pensou em Dumbledore e outra tristeza a assaltou: imaginou o olhar de decepção do seu querido diretor. Ele tinha depositado muita confiança nela, na sua sensatez, na sua suposta esperteza. “Agora isso...!” – e sorriu amarga.

 

E Sirius. Ele certamente seria morto. Voldemort não iria deixá-lo escapar, não novamente, não o seu maior empecilho. Ao pensar nisso, lágrimas escorreram do rosto dela. Também seu amigo Remus será eliminado, sendo útil até ela ser entregue ao Lord. Pensou, por fim, em Harry, seu querido afilhado: quão pouco tempo havia passado juntos! Seu dever era protegê-lo até o fim, e não fornecer armas para que o inimigo o assassinasse!

 

Umas baratas se aproximaram dela, zanzando pelo chão. Em um segundo ficaram paralisadas, mortas. “Eu devo ser mais esperta que isso, por Merlim! Dumbledore não pode estar enganado a meu respeito. Preciso pensar! Pense, Ava!”

 

“Connexio extremus!” – tentou a bruxa. Mas não há resposta alguma de seu noivo. “Vamos, meu amor... responda-me...”

 

Ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Ava não sabia precisar a quanto tempo já estava naquele lugar. Não sabia se era noite ou se era dia. “Não pode ser dias... não devo ter desmaiado por um longo tempo.” E como salvaria seus amigos? “Só se eu fosse invisível...” Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios da bruxa. “Isso!”

 

“Evanescere!”

 

Ava olhou para si e todo seu corpo estava invisível. O próximo passo era sair daquele quarto, porém a porta se nega a abrir. “Droga!” Ela teve que esperar pacientemente até surgir alguém, e, após o que pareceu a ela algumas horas, um comensal desconhecido abriu a porta para depositar um prato com comida. Ava o imobilizou facilmente, o colocando no chão, e observou o lado de fora: a sala estava vazia. Invisível, correu em direção ao corredor, se dirigindo para a sala que viu na mente de Mulciber, a sala onde estaria Sirius. “Tenho pouco tempo, logo descobrirão que escapei...”

 

A sala não estava trancada, mas lá dentro ela pode vislumbrar o animago com Nott. Este andava de um lado para o outro, com sua varinha em mãos, pensativo, como se analisasse o que mais faria com o prisioneiro. Rapidamente Ava entra na sala, lançando um feitiço não-verbal: “Estupefaça!”, porém o comensal estava preparado: “Protego!”. O feitiço ricocheteia na parede, causando um estrondo no local.

 

-Hum, creio que a Sheppard escapou... – a voz arrastada é ouvida. Ele ergue mais uma vez sua varinha – Crucius!

 

Ava se desviou do feitiço, lançando “Petrificus Totalis”, deixando o comensal paralisado caindo no chão, com sua expressão habitual de melancolia. Ela recuperou a varinha de Sirius no bolso do comensal e lançou ‘Legilimência’ na mente dele, procurando por Remus. Ela divisou um cômodo perto dali, dois corredores adiante. A bruxa desfez a invisibilidade e se aproximou de Sirius, que estava desacordado, amarrado firmemente numa grade. Conjurou uma capa para vesti-lo. “Acorde!” Ele despertou quase num pulo, enquanto Ava desfazia suas amarras.

 

-Vamos, Sirius! – sussurrou Ava em seu ouvido, entregando a varinha para ele e a capa – Acho que sei onde está Moony!

 

-Onde? – perguntou Sirius, vestindo a capa rapidamente.

 

Ava puxou o animago para fora da sala, retornando ao corredor. Um urro foi ouvido ao longe, ecoando por todo corredor. Ava e Sirius se entreolharam. Um baque ecoa fortemente pelo lugar, algumas paredes tremeram com o impacto.

 

-Ah, não… - murmurou Sirius.

 

-Oh, sim! – disse Ava, entusiasmada – Eles se arrependerão amargamente por ter nos capturado!

 

Eles correram em direção ao urros, percebendo a intensa movimentação logo a frente, com feitiços sendo disparados contra um animal enfurecido. Cada urro sacudia os alicerces daquele estranho lugar. Ava duvidou que aquilo tudo não desabasse dali em instantes.

 

-Vamos enfrentá-los! – disse Sirius, apontando sua varinha para Mulciber. – ‘Estupefaça!’

 

Jugson protegeu o comparsa, lançando uma das maldições imperdoáveis no animago: “Avada Kedavra!”. O raio verde acertou uma parede, que explodiu ruidosamente.

 

Ava desferiu um “Sectusempra” em Jugson, que caiu esvaindo em sangue, gritando de dor. Rapidamente ela lançou um “Estupefaça” em Mulciber, que foi atirado contra uma parede.

 

Remus, em forma de lobisomem, atacou um outro comensal, o estraçalhando ferozmente. Quando percebeu que o matou, o atirou para o lado e correu atrás de outro seguidor de Voldemort. Este se afastou, lançando vários feitiços, que não surtiram efeito. O lobisomem também o retalhou com fúria.

 

-Não vai sobrar nenhum... – disse Ava, arfando, enojada da quantidade de sangue no chão – Será que tem mais deles por aí?

 

O lobisomem ouviu sua voz e se voltou contra o casal, urrando novamente e se aproximando perigosamente.

 

-Essa não – disse Sirius, arregalando os olhos – vamos nos transformar, rápido!

 

Mas não deu tempo. O lobisomem investe contra Sirius, que se desvia por centímetros do animal. – Estupefaça! – gritou o bruxo, atingindo de leve o amigo.

 

-Não o machuque! – berrou Ava.

 

-COMO? – gritou Sirius também – E É PRA MIM QUE VOCÊ DIZ ISSO?

 

Um feitiço atingiu a bruxa, que foi lançada ao longe, no chão. Mulciber havia se recuperado e estava novamente de pé, observando o grande animal se voltar contra ele. O comensal conjurou uma grade em volta do lobisomem, que se debateu nas grades, e o bruxo lançava uma série de feitiços, tentando liquidá-lo.

 

Sirius correu em direção a noiva e um feitiço passou raspando em seu braço, fazendo sua varinha cair no chão: era Nott, e estava próximo a eles, mancando devagar, varinha em riste. Não havia mais melancolia em seu olhar e sim uma silenciosa fúria. Outro feitiço e a varinha de Sirius pára nas mãos do comensal.

 

-Não devia ter me deixado vivo, Sheppard, como tinha deixado Mulciber. É uma lição que, pelo jeito, nunca aprenderá. – e ele apontou a varinha para ela – “Avada...”

 

Um grande clarão surgiu naquele momento, cegando a todos por uns instantes. Ava fechou os olhos e sentiu que alguém lhe puxou pela mão, a empurrando contra a parede e a protegendo. “Sirius...”

 

-Saiam! Retornar! – a voz de Mulciber é ouvida e quatro estalos acontecem.

 

“Oh, não... será Voldemort?” e ela agarrou Sirius ainda mais forte, temendo os segundos seguintes.

 

-Abra os olhos, querida...

 

A bruxa abriu os olhos, observando ao seu redor. – Vocês?

 

Snape se aproximou, analisando discretamente a professora. Uma pessoa perspicaz perceberia um olhar de alívio no professor. Tonks, de cabelos verdes, se adiantou e a abraçou, beijando ruidosamente suas bochechas e abraçando também a Sirius, fazendo o professor de Poções rolar os olhos.

 

-Moody e Shacklebolt estão olhando o restante, mas achamos que todos já se foram. – disse a auror, observando os mortos logo adiante. – Que sujeira... – o olhar dela se deteve no animal enjaulado, um tanto ferido pela topadas que deu nas grades e pelos feitiços recebidos. Ela se virou para Ava – Remus?

 

Sheppard assentiu com a cabeça e Tonks se aproxima da jaula, fazendo com que o lobisomem reagisse ferozmente. – Oh, por Merlim... eu nunca tinha lhe visto assim, Remus... – murmurou a jovem, colocando as mãos no rosto.

 

-Tem como reverter esse estado? – perguntou, ansiosa, a loira para Snape – Com a poção?

 

Snape limpou a garganta, sério – Não, devemos esperar que ele volte ao normal, o que acontecerá ao amanhecer, e então ministrar a poção.

 

-Que dia é hoje? – indagou Sirius, com uma das mãos tampando a ferida do braço.

 

-Ainda é madrugada de sábado, Black. – respondeu o professor com desdém.

 

Moody e Shacklebolt retornam, com expressões tensas no rosto – Tudo limpo, - disse Moody – cremos que todos se foram. E o melhor que temos a fazer é sumir daqui rapidamente, antes que retornem com reforços.

 

-Onde estamos? – perguntou Ava.

 

-Em algum lugar da França. – informou Shacklebolt. – Detalhes falaremos depois. É _necessário_ que saiamos agora. – insistiu o auror.

 

-E Remus? – indagou Tonks, tristemente.

 

-Não há como reverter o processo já iniciado, Srta. Tonks. – informou Snape – Mas podemos fazê-lo “dormir” enquanto o transportamos por chave de portal.

 

-Peço uma coisa a todos, se me permitem – disse Ava, segurando na mão de seu noivo – Leve-nos a Casa dos Gritos, com ele. Faremos companhia ao nosso amigo enquanto o dia não vem.

 

-Você está louca? – disse Moody, mexendo seu olho para todos os lados – Ele acordará e os matará!

 

-Não – contesta Sirius – somos animagos, se esqueceram? Lobisomem não costuma atacar animais, nunca nos atacou em nossa outra forma.

 

-Está bem – disse Shacklebolt, apressado – Chave de portal para vocês para Casa dos Gritos. O resto de nós usará chave de portal para Hogsmeade. Ficaremos vigiando as redondezas, incluindo Casa dos Gritos, até o amanhecer. Só peço que nos avisem quando Remus estiver _bem_.

 

-Eu quero ir com vocês! – avisou Tonks, se pondo ao lado de Ava.

 

-Não, em hipótese alguma! – determinou Moody – Nymphadora, você será massacrada assim que ele acordar em sua forma animal. Você não é uma animaga!

 

Tonks fez uma careta a menção do “Nymphadora”. Ava concordou com Moody – Ele tem razão, Tonks. Desta vez será só eu e o Sirius, sim? – Tonks abaixa a cabeça, sem contestar.

 

-Vamos logo com isso. – disse Snape, direcionando sua varinha para o lobisomem, e a agitando levemente. Uma luz escura atingiu o animal, o fazendo deitar no meio da cela. Outro manejar da varinha e a cela desapareceu. – Pronto, vão para perto dele. – e eles foram prontamente.

 

Moody tirou do bolso uma caneca pequena e encardida. “Portus!” ele recitou, colocando-na aos pés do casal. – Coloquem já as mãos na caneca e segurem o Lupin!

 

Ava sente o esperado repuxo pelo umbigo e em segundos os três estavam na sala da Casa dos Gritos. Chovia muito e havia goteiras em todos os lugares da habitação. Ava sentiu uma profunda tristeza, como se não houvesse mais lugar algum que pudesse ter paz, que estivesse em segurança. Olhou para Sirius, que analisava Remus, buscando algum ferimento grave. – Não são ferimentos sérios. – disse ele – De manhã Moody o levará para St. Mungus e vou pedir para Tonks para cuidar do meu braço, ela é boa nisso.  – e Sirius olhou para a bruxa – Vamos nos transformar.

 

Ava observou Sirius se modificar em um grande cão negro, que logo começou a sacudir o rabo, em sua habitual inquietação. Ela viu, então, o lobisomem mexer levemente as patas e tratou também de se transformar, surgindo uma bela raposa branca, que logo foi para perto de seus amigos.

 

 

* * *

 

Em Hogwarts, certo garoto grifinório se mexia inquieto em sua cama de hospital. Um pesadelo o atormentava, a imagem de um grande homem encapuzado que castigava furiosamente dois homens ajoelhados. Um desses homens se levanta e, mancando, se retira silenciosamente. O grande homem retira seu capuz, revelando um rosto horrendo, deformado, cruel. Ele estende sua varinha contra o homem ajoelhado, que ainda encarou seu opressor com seus olhos desiguais, e desfere um feitiço, provocando uma dor lancinante no oprimido, cujo grito despertou o garoto de seu pesadelo.

 

-Foi só um pesadelo... – disse o garoto para si mesmo, arfando e bastante suado – Só um pesadelo, Harry... – e esfregou sua cicatriz, que pulsava dolorosamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> capítulo tenso, hein? Momento de reflexão no próximo...
> 
> (1) O comensal os mandou dormir... bonzinho, não?  
> (2) Ava conhece as tradições e histórias de trouxas... como? Depois eu conto, na fic...
> 
> Próximo capítulo: Uma outra chance


	12. Uma outra chance

#### “Fiquei magoado, não por me teres mentido, mas por não poder voltar a acreditar-te.” F.N. 

* * *

 

O retorno a Hogwarts ocorreu discretamente na manhã chuvosa de domingo, onde todos ainda estavam dormindo. Ava entrou na escola acompanhada de Snape e, enquanto caminhavam pelo extenso gramado, ela agradeceu silenciosamente ao professor por ele não dirigir-lhe nenhum comentário.

 

Remus, após voltar a sua forma humana, foi entregue aos cuidados de Tonks e Sirius, que retornaram a Grimmauld Place juntamente com os aurores. De lá, Remus iria para St. Mungus tratar dos ferimentos mais graves.

 

Ava se despediu de Snape com um movimento mínimo da cabeça e entrou em seus aposentos, exausta e muito abatida, e não viu que o professor ficou por um longo tempo estático, olhando para sua porta. Ela chamou por Kairi, que logo apareceu, solícita. A elfa rapidamente foi preparar um bom banho para sua dona. A bruxa entrou na banheira, encostando sua cabeça na beirada e fechando os olhos, procurando relaxar, mas foi em vão: cenas do episódio do dia anterior desfilavam em sua mente, sobretudo o medo que sentiu enquanto seus amigos estavam aprisionados, podendo morrer a qualquer instante.

 

“Estúpida... Ava, você foi estúpida...” – e mergulhou na banheira, sentindo a água envolver toda sua pele. Abriu os olhos e debaixo d´água o mundo lhe pareceu diferente, sem som, sem perturbações maiores, com uma calma sobrenatural.

 

_“Um homem caminhava de um lado para outro, com olhos cheios de desaprovação.”_

 

Algumas bolhas saem para superfície e Ava continuava debaixo d´água, sentindo seu ar se acabando. “Você vai merecer a bronca que levará de Dumbledore... estúpida...” Uma mão segura no seu braço, a puxando para superfície. – O quê? – disse respirando com força.

 

-Menininha, ficou muito tempo debaixo, - disse a elfa doméstica em pânico - muito mesmo, Kairi ficou com medo, sim, medo...

 

-Não se preocupe, Kairi. - a respiração dela se normalizou aos poucos - Eu estou bem, pode se retirar.

 

Mas ela insistiu: - Menininha não quer um lanche, eu preparo já...

 

-Não, Kairi, só quero terminar meu banho e dormir. Separe um pijama para mim e pode se retirar, sim?

 

O banho não se demorou muito mais e Ava logo estava de pijamas, sentando-se em sua cama, com a cabeça baixa. Ao fechar os olhos, mais cenas surgem em sua mente, agora fracas e enevoadas: ela acordando naquele lugar imundo, verificando seu colar, levantando-se, procurando sua varinha... “A varinha!”

 

A bruxa dá um pulo na cama, chamando nervosamente por sua elfa doméstica: - Kairi, venha já!

 

Um “crac” é ouvido e logo a elfa doméstica surge na frente de sua dona.

 

-Kairi – disse Ava com voz doce, um tanto arrependida pelo tratamento áspero dispensado a pouco – eu perdi minha varinha, não tenho mais como recuperá-la. Não, não foi aqui – disse a bruxa à menção de um retrucamento da elfa – Você poderia ir ao Olivaras, comprar uma para mim? Agora? Sem ela não poderei dar aulas amanhã...

 

-Menininha sabe que Kairi faz tudo por ela... sim, tudo... – e os olhos da elfa se encheram de lágrimas, aborrecendo um pouco a bruxa.

 

Ava retirou algumas moedas grandes de uma gaveta e coloca nas mãos da elfa. – Vá agora, e compre qualquer uma. Você sabe que eu não preciso dela, realmente... mas as pessoas não sabem disso. E, por isso, quero muito segredo sobre a compra, sim?

 

A elfa balançou a cabeça em concordância. – Vá e me entregue às onze, quando você me acordar para o almoço. – Kairi fez uma longa mesura, aparatando logo em seguida.

 

A bruxa olhou para sua cama com certo desânimo. Naquele momento, sem saber o por quê, não parecia muito certo dormir naquele lugar, macio e quente. Puxou o cobertor para si e sentou no chão, se enrolando encolhida. Seus olhos começaram a cansar, fechando-se aos poucos, sentindo a claridade da manhã desaparecer.

 

E foi assim que, mais tarde, Snape a encontrou, adormecida no chão, com a cabeça encostada na beirada da cama e enrolada em sua coberta. Kairi, que estava logo atrás do professor com a varinha que comprara, tremeu de medo da reação de sua dona, por ter deixado Snape entrar. – Vai me punir, sim, e como vai! Pobre Kairi! – murmurou a elfa, que começou a socar sua própria cabeça.

 

-Pare! – sussurrou Snape, ríspido, segurando as mãos da elfa. – Deixe a varinha na cômoda e saia. Eu que a acordarei para o almoço. Vá! – Kairi hesitou por um momento, mas logo aparatou.

 

A sós, ele se aproximou de Ava, se agachando próximo a ela. Um sorriso imperceptível surgiu nos lábios do professor e ele suspirou profundamente. A imagem de sua amiga, a sua frente, remetia a queridas lembranças de estudante, quando poucos de sua casa eram realmente amigos, antes comparsas e parceiros de atividades escolares e extra classe.

 

Uma mecha deslizou pelo rosto da bruxa e Snape, delicadamente, a afastou do rosto dela. Nesse movimento, ela despertou assustada e confusa, visualizando o professor a sua frente e, lentamente, processando o fato de estar no chão. – O quê? – ela se ergueu, olhando tudo a sua volta. – O que você faz aqui? – pergunta rispidamente.

 

-Bom dia para você também – responde Snape, se pondo de pé. – Vim ver como você estava, Ava. E se precisava de alguma coisa.

 

A bruxa cora por uns instantes, se lembrando da noite anterior. De como Snape, junto com os aurores, tinha a resgatado e a seus amigos. De como o professor foi gentil em acompanhá-la de volta a Hogwarts. – Ah... - e acrescenta baixinho, constrangida – obrigada, Snape. Por tudo.

 

Snape sorri – Não há de quê, se é que se refere ao resgate.

 

Ela se enrola mais nas cobertas, agora consciente que estava só de pijamas – Deixe-me colocar algo mais apropriado... espere-me na saleta, sim?

 

O professor se retirou rapidamente e, com um gesto de Ava, a porta do quarto se fechou. Emoções confusas invadiram a alma da bruxa: raiva, frustração, amizade, gratidão... Snape parecia redimido, de verdade, e quem era ela para teimar em seu ódio? Ava foi até ao toalete. E por que Snape participaria de um resgate, se não estivesse realmente arrependido? Magicamente os cabelos dela ficam arrumados, num rabo de cavalo. Não seria tão horrível escutá-lo, saber dos seus sentimentos de agora. De volta ao seu quarto, ela abriu o guarda-roupa e retirou as roupas que iria vestir. “Vamos ver o que ele tem a dizer...”

 

Após estar arrumada, Ava foi até a saleta, onde Snape estava sentado na poltrona, lendo um livro que pegara na estante da bruxa.

 

-Você lê livros trouxas? - ele logo indagou, folheando com pouco interesse.

 

-Sim, e são ótimos – respondeu secamente. – É difícil ler em nossos escritos bruxos algo sobre filosofia...

 

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha – Filo... o quê?

 

Ava sorriu – Esqueça. Não veio aqui conversar sobre livros, eu acho. – e ela se sentou no sofá, olhando firmemente para ele.

 

Ele fechou o livro e o colocou de lado. – Eu vim aqui, realmente, para saber como estava. Não achei que estava muito bem... quando saímos da Casa dos Gritos.

 

-Estou ótima, Snape, - disse sarcástica - considerando que quase, por muito pouco mesmo, meu noivo e meu melhor amigo morreram, e por uma atitude idiota. – ela fez uma pausa, olhando altivamente para o professor, mas terminou baixando o olhar.

 

A bruxa se levantou de repente, se encaminhando para a janela. Seu olhar vagou pelos jardins de Hogwarts, que agora ganhava alguns luminosos raios de sol, que atravessavam a insistente chuva fina. – Eu estou muito cansada disso tudo, sabe? - Seu tom de voz ganhou traços de melancolia - Retornei para enfrentar todas essas situações novamente, mas acho que não tenho mais a mesma disposição que antes. Ou a mesma _esperança_. – disse ela se virando e olhando para ele.

 

Snape aguarda em silêncio as próximas palavras. Ele sabia que não deveria interromper, apenas escutar, como se falar curasse alguma coisa, como se uma simples confissão expelisse todo veneno contido na alma.

 

-Cada minuto que passa é contra todos nós. Cada minuto que não nos traz nada. – ela tinha fechado os olhos por uns instantes e os abre lentamente, encarando o professor com olhos úmidos. A bruxa retorna a janela, ocultando seu rosto – Você conhece essa lamúria de cor, não? - ele pode perceber que ela teria sorrido, um sorriso triste – Não mudou nada, Snape, nada!

 

Um silêncio pesado instaurou-se na saleta e Snape pode ouvir a respiração entrecortada de Ava e que ela levemente fungava, contorcendo as mãos nervosamente. – Eu não sei por que estou dizendo essas coisas para você, coisas minhas, particulares. Não somos mais amigos. Não somos mais nada, nem conhecidos, porque sinto que nunca o conheci de verdade.

 

-Você me conheceu de verdade, Ava. – disse o professor com voz rouca - Severus, seu amigo. Amigo de Lily...

 

Outra vez o silêncio perdurou na sala, cada qual com seus pensamentos. Após vários minutos, foi com dificuldade que Snape retornou ao diálogo em voz muito baixa. – Fui muito cruel e inconseqüente, Ava. Eu sei disso. Não deveria... não deveria ter dito a Voldemort sobre a profecia. Não deveria ter feito ou dito várias coisas. Posso lhe dizer “eu sinto muito”, mas isso não mudará nada, não trará Lily de volta, não fará com que tudo retorne.

 

Ava riu tristemente, olhando para ele – Ironicamente, tamanha prova de lealdade lhe rendeu uma confiança inestimável por parte de Voldemort, fazendo sua espionagem render frutos satisfatórios. Não, não diga mais nada – disse ela, quando Snape iria retrucar – eu sei detalhes de sua negociação com Voldemort. Dumbledore me contou tudo. O alvo era Harry. Somente ele. Mas... o que pensou que aconteceria? Que Lily não iria intervir? Que James não defenderia a família?

 

Os olhos deles faiscaram - Eu seria hipócrita em dizer que sinto pelo James, porque não sinto. Continuo o desprezando...

 

-Por Merlim, Snape, ele está morto! – interrompeu Ava com voz elevada – Pare de remoer ódios inúteis, droga! Você diz que sente muito, mas... mas que MENTIRA! James era marido de Lily, Harry é o filho de Lily! Tudo que acontecesse a eles a afetaria terrivelmente!, você não pensou nisso? Como ousa, então, dizer que não sente pelo James morto? Ou pelo Harry órfão? COMO?, RESPONDA-ME!

 

Snape se ergueu, com o coração descompassado. Ava percebeu que ele estava muito pálido e parecia muito enfurecido. Por uns segundos ela pensou que o professor fosse azará-la e a bruxa se preparou mentalmente contra qualquer ataque, mas logo ele voltou a se sentar na poltrona, colocando as mãos na cabeça baixa.

 

-Fico pensando, Snape, - disse Ava se aproximando dele, com os braços cruzados - que, se houver uma oportunidade, você matará Sirius também, não? - o professor olha rapidamente para ela. – Mesmo que isso me machuque muito. Você viria com essa conversa que gosta de mim, mas que o odeia demais... – Ava fez um muxoxo – Não vê que isso não é gostar de verdade? Realmente não é?

 

A bruxa viu o esforço de Snape pelo autocontrole nos seus olhos, brilhantes de lágrimas que não desceram. – Ava, você tem razão. Eu sei que tem... mas você, mais que ninguém, é testemunha das humilhações que passei aqui na nossa época de escola. E você sabe quem eram os culpados!

 

-Snape, éramos todos adolescentes! – e Ava caminha de um lado para o outro, aborrecida - Faz uns 20 anos tudo isso! Agora temos um problema bem maior, não acha? Temos que nos unir para derrotar Voldemort! Você sabe que Sirius é muito inteligente e sei que você também é! Juntos, unidos, o que vocês não fariam? – Snape fez uma expressão de horror ao ouvir a palavra ‘juntos’.

 

Ava suspira profundamente, estancando no meio da saleta – Você não mudou, Snape. Apenas está com remorsos, por causa das conseqüências do que fez. Aliás, por causa de uma única conseqüência que lhe interessa. O que importou o sofrimento de Lily, naquele momento que tentava proteger seu filho e sabendo que James estava morto? Não, apenas importou e importa é _você_ ter ficado sem ela, não é mesmo? – Ava se calou, aguardando alguma autodefesa do professor, que não veio. Com um gesto seu, a porta da entrada se abriu – Por favor, retire-se. Acho que nossa conversa terminou – disse friamente.

 

Ela viu o professor se levantar e, com um gesto rápido da cabeça em despedida, ele se dirigiu a saída sem olhar para trás.

 

 

* * *

 

-Harry, você está comendo todos os sapos de chocolate de sobremesa! – disse Hermione tentando recuperar o último doce das mãos do amigo.

 

-Ei, mas bocê trouxe todos bá mim!

 

Hermione fechou os olhos por um instante – Harry, por favor, não-fa-le-de-bo-ca-che-i-a!

 

Rony começou a rir, mastigando de boca aberta um pedaço de torta de framboesa que tinha surrupiado da cozinha. A garota se afastou do leito hospitalar muito irritada. – Vocês meninos são muito nojentos. Eu não entendo qual é a graça de mastigar de boca aberta, falar de boca cheia... eca, que no-jo!!

 

O ruivo finalmente engoliu sua comida, tentando falar entre risadas – Qual é, Mione, é comida! Você tem nojo de comida? – perguntou fingindo inocência.

 

A bruxinha se muniu de muito autocontrole – Não quando mastigada dentro de uma boca... argh!

 

Harry segurou a risada, tentando não irritar a amiga – Mione, obrigado pelos chocolates.

 

-Ah, Harry... e quando você vai sair dessa enfermaria?

 

-Madame Pomfrey disse que nessa quarta, provavelmente. – e Harry mostrou suas mãos – vejam, eu estou ficando menos translúcido!

 

Hermione analisou criticamente e um tanto pessimista a pele do amigo – É, Harry... um pouco... Dá pra ver, ainda, o outro lado.

 

-Harry, qualquer coisa, - disse Rony, alegre - a gente muda seu nome para Harry, o fantasminha camarada! Veja, você pode ser o convidado vip das festas do Nick! – e o garoto logo saiu do raio de ação da bruxinha.

 

-RONALD WEASLEY! – disse Hermione, frustrada por não socar o amigo.

 

-Ah, não! – gemeu Harry – Não vão brigar aqui, que saco! Hermione, você não tinha algo importante para me dizer?

 

-Oh, desculpe! – falou a bruxinha, pegando sua mochila – Já ia me esquecendo: trouxe mais lições, para você ir acompanhando as aulas. – e tirou alguns pergaminhos - Tem bastante trabalho, Harry! Você não fez nem da História da Magia, não? – o garoto se encolheu, lembrando-se de sua madrinha – É, Harry... não creio que ela será condescendente com você só porque é o afilhado querido dela!

 

-Eu não espero por isso! – falou Harry, um pouco ofendido.

 

-Então trate de fazer os trabalhos, senão depois será difícil, muito difícil recuperar o tempo perdido...

 

Rony, ainda a uma distância segura, fazia caretas pelas costas da amiga, e Potter se segurou para não rir, mantendo a expressão séria. – Mione, que amiga má você é! – disse Weasley.

 

-Por que?

 

-Vamos ajudar o Harry, vamos fazer as lições para ele! Quer dizer... você faz...

 

Hermione ficou vermelha por uns instantes, com os olhos arregalados, mas logo se acalmou – Ok, entendo... eu sou uma ótima amiga, por isso farei esse favor _novamente_... mas Harry, você vai ter que estudar enquanto isso! O estudo é importante para você... – e Rony, pelas costas, imitava o discurso da bruxinha.

 

-Certo, Mione. – cortou Rony, quando ela enveredava pela importância do estudo para conquistar a vaga de auror – Senão o Harry vai começar a ter enjôos.

 

-Co-mo-as-sim? - ela franziu o cenho.

 

-Ei, vamos parar com isso. – interrompeu Harry – Obrigado, Hermione, você é uma grande amiga! – a garota sorriu – Agora, me escutem, eu preciso contar algo para vocês.

 

-O quê? – perguntou Rony, se aproximando novamente.

 

-Tenho tido pesadelos de novo. Eles não acabaram...

 

-Pesadelos... com _ele_? – indagou Hermione preocupada.

 

-Acho que sim, não vi o rosto dessa vez. Alguém que punia dois servos seus.

 

-Certo... – a bruxinha ficou pensativa – Acho que você deve contar para Dumbledore sobre isso!

 

-De jeito nenhum! – se exaltou o grifinório – Ele tem mais coisas a fazer, Mione!

 

-Então conte para seus padrinhos! – disse Rony, surpreendendo a bruxinha – São muito inteligentes, tenho certeza que saberão o que fazer! Anh... que foi? – perguntou ao se deparar com o olhar surpreso da amiga.

 

-Anh... nada! – e ela corou. – O Rony tem toda razão, conte tudo para eles!

 

Naquele instante, a porta da enfermaria se abre, entrando por ela a madrinha de Harry. Ao vê-la, o afilhado abriu um largo sorriso:

 

-Oi! Você sumiu!

 

-Verdade, Ava! – disse Hermione, franzindo o cenho – Alguma missão? Da Ordem?

 

Ava sorriu: - Sim, uma missão de última hora. Desculpe, Harry, se não avisei... – e ela se aproximou do afilhado e depositou um beijo em sua testa. – Como você está? Vejo que ainda está translúcido...

 

-Ele pode fazer parzinho com Pirraça, estão muito parecidos... ái! – disse Rony, levando um tapa da amiga. – Só estou brincando!

 

-Eu sinto muito tudo isso, Harry. – disse Ava, com olhar entristecido – E tenho uma novidade para você: pedi agora para Diretora Interina, a McGonagall, autorização para que você pudesse ficar comigo. Isso até o final de seu restabelecimento. O que acha?

 

-Jura? – perguntou Harry, entusiasmado – Promete, Ava? Eu quero, eu vou adorar...

 

Ava sorriu, acariciando os cabelos do garoto – Claro, meu querido... Fico contente que você queira, será muito bem-vindo.

 

-E... – Rony hesitou – a gente vai poder visitá-lo?

 

-Claro que sim, quem o Harry quiser. – e ela deu outro sorriso – Vou falar com Madame Pomfrey e mostrar a autorização. Já volto para podermos ir.

 

-Cara, que legal! – disse Rony assim que a professora se afasta - Vai sair dessa enfermaria deprimente e ficar mais perto de sua madrinha!

 

Harry não parava de sorrir – Verdade, Ron, isso é o máximo!

 

-Aproveita para saber em qual missão ela estava! – sugeriu Hermione animada – Você vai poder descobrir tudo!

 

-Nada disso! – interrompeu Rony – Você quer que o Harry vire espião? Tá louca?

 

-O Ron tem razão, Mione. Não vou ser espião coisa nenhuma...

 

Hermione suspira, resignada – Tá, desculpem... vocês têm razão....

 

* * *

 

 

A cama de Ava era fofa e Harry logo se acomodou confortavelmente, embora ainda sentisse algumas dores. Sua madrinha conjurou uma mesinha ao lado do leito, depositando nela as poções do garoto e também algumas guloseimas preferidas dele. Também conjurou uma cama de solteiro para si, ao lado do afilhado.

 

-Você gosta de pudim? – perguntou ela, sorrindo marotamente.

 

-Sim, claro! – respondeu Harry, entusiasmado. – Tem mais o quê?

 

-Kairi trouxe torta de queijo, doce de maçã... Sim, Harry, acho que estou mimando você!

 

-Não sei se está, mas eu estou adorando! – e o garoto deu um sorriso divertido.

 

Ava deu risada, sentindo que toda a tristeza derivada da conversa com Snape e também do seqüestro foi indo embora e a felicidade entrando pela presença de seu afilhado.

 

-Seus amigos já estarão de volta para estudar aqui com você. – lembrou a madrinha – Vou conjurar uma mesa de estudos aqui com cadeiras confortáveis.

 

Os amigos de Harry não demoram a vir, porém não somente Rony e Hermione, mas também Dean, Seamus, Ginny, os gêmeos Weasley, Neville e Lilá.

 

Diante dessa ‘multidão’, Ava solicitou que Kairi trouxesse mais algumas guloseimas para os visitantes e jarras de sucos. “Eis aí o belo estudo deles...” – lamentou a madrinha, vendo a conversa animada de todos em volta de Harry. Ela não conjurou uma mesa e sim pufes confortáveis, espalhados pelo quarto e pela saleta para que os adolescentes ficassem onde bem entendessem.

 

A certa altura, percebeu que uma das visitas, afastada do grupo próximo a Harry, observava atentamente seus aposentos, lendo cada título contido na estante, cada papel em cima da escrivaninha, analisando as cortinas, verificando um velho baú no canto da saleta... – Procurando por algo, Brown?

 

-Ah... – Lilá se virou rapidamente para a professora, constrangida – Não... é que achei tão interessante... ah... estar nos aposentos de um professor, sabe... eu nunca vi um!

 

Ava sorriu, ainda desconfiada – Creio que constatou que não há nada muito diferente de tantas outras coisas.

 

-É... pois é, não diferente, porém charmoso! – e a garota sorriu nervosamente. Naquele momento, risadas explodiram no quarto – Olha, deve ser o Fred ou o George...  - e Lilá voltou apressada junto aos amigos. Sheppard vai logo atrás, para participar da conversa.

 

Os jovens permaneceram um bom tempo com Harry, o distraindo com histórias das aulas, as últimas que os sonserinos aprontaram, entre outras coisas. Ava os deixou a vontade, enquanto foi revisar os trabalhos de seus alunos em sua escrivaninha. A tarde caiu e a noite foi chegando; as nuvens tinham se dissipado e a lua cheia estava visível.

 

“A revolta dos vampiros é uma história interessante. Eles convivem muito em grupo...” – Ava lia um dos últimos trabalhos do primeiro ano, para correção, e sentia seus olhos cansados. Certa altura ela sente alguém chamá-la.

 

“ _Ava_!”

 

Ela olhou para os lados, não vendo ninguém por perto. “Não era uma voz de um dos alunos...” Ela retornou a escrever, porém dali a uns instantes: “ _Ava! Sou eu, Sirius_!”.

 

A bruxa deu um pulo de sua cadeira, assustada. Sim, era Sirius, tentando uma conexão com ela. “Como sou idiota! Lógico que só podia ser ele!” Ela observou os estudantes, que agora jogavam um jogo qualquer no quarto, e então aproveitou para sair rapidamente, indo para o corredor externo.

 

“Sirius! Como você está, meu querido? E Remus?”

 

“Remus está bem, Ava... Já está aqui, em Grimmauld. Ele tomou a poção direito e apenas está um pouco debilitado. Tem que repousar e se alimentar bem. Tonks tentou ficar, mais ele não quis.”

 

“O QUÊ?”

 

“É... parece que as coisas entre eles esfriaram... não sei nem o que dizer para o Moony.”

 

“Eu vou ter que falar com ele depois. E você? Está bem?”

 

“Não muito... não, fisicamente estou bem, já fui tratado. Mas... tudo aconteceu por minha culpa.”

 

“Não foi apenas sua culpa... todos concordaram em ir à taverna. Sei que levaremos uma bela bronca na próxima reunião da Ordem...”

 

“Ah, a reunião... ela será daqui a dois dias, caso não saiba.”

 

“Ah...” – Ava engole em seco – “Ok, então. Vou me preparar para isso”

 

“Eu também.”

 

“Preciso ir, Harry está aqui nos meus aposentos, ele vai ficar até melhorar.”

 

“Ele está melhor?”

 

“Não na aparência, mas sabemos que até quarta vai desaparecer.”

 

“Tudo bem, então... nos falaremos depois. Qualquer coisa me avise.”

 

“Está certo. Até, meu querido.”

 

“Até depois, Ava.”

 

* * *

 

 

O dia seguinte reservou uma surpresa: logo se espalhou a notícia de um novo Decreto Educacional, o de número 23, que designava a professora Dolores Jane Umbridge como Alta Inquisidora em Hogwarts, pegando todos desprevenidos. Um dos seus primeiros atos seria avaliar a qualidade das aulas ministradas pelos professores, enviando relatórios conclusivos ao Ministério.

 

-Tenham cuidado com ela – avisou Minerva aos sussurros para os professores Sheppard, Trelawney, Flitwick e Snape, enquanto se encaminhavam para as aulas – Ela usará qualquer coisa, qualquer deslize nosso contra Dumbledore e contra Hogwarts.

 

Ava se dirigiu para os corredores a caminho de sua classe, olhando discretamente Snape indo mais a frente. Um aviãozinho de papel a interceptou, surpreendendo a professora, que logo leu sua mensagem:

 

_“Cara Profa. Sheppard,_

_Estarei em sua primeira aula para inspeção avaliatória. Espero contar com sua colaboração._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Dolores J. Umbridge_

_Alta Inquisidora_ _”_

 

“Certo, então.” – pensou ela – “Vamos enfrentar a Subsecretária Sênior!”

 

Ao entrar na sala, os alunos logo se acomodaram em seus lugares e um silêncio imperou no recinto. Ava analisou discretamente Draco Malfoy, que estava com seu grupo sonserino no canto esquerdo, parecendo sorridente e satisfeito.

 

-Bom dia, quinto ano! – e a professora olhou para Hermione – Granger, recolha os trabalhos dos alunos e enquanto isso todos abram o livro na página 99. Vamos estudar sobre as conseqüências da guerra dos gigantes...

 

Hermione passou pela mesa dos sonserinos quando Malfoy jogou seu pergaminho do trabalho ao chão, com um sorriso debochado no rosto. Parkinson e Crabbe fizeram o mesmo, tendo a risadinha de Goyle completando a cena.

 

A bruxinha suspirou e se agachou para recolhê-los, quando ouviu a voz imperiosa da professora: - Granger, não recolha! Tenho certeza que Malfoy, como um rapaz muito educado, pegará ele mesmo. E pegará todos, porque, além de muito educado, é extremamente gentil. - e olhou fixamente para o garoto confuso – Estamos aguardando, Malfoy.

 

Malfoy recolheu os trabalhos do chão com rapidez, entre risadinhas de Weasley e Finnigan, e os entregou a Hermione sem olhar para ela, e esta prosseguiu com a atividade.– Granger, - falou Sheppard - deposite-os na minha mesa, e faça isso com mágica. – disse vendo a bruxinha se atrapalhar com a quantidade de pergaminhos.

 

Malfoy olhava para a Ava indignado, mas não ousou retrucar ou pirraçar. Não naquela hora. Pensou rapidamente em opções de vingança, “contra a professora, contra o testa rachada, contra a sangue-ruim, contra o pobretão”... uma série de cenas passou por sua mente, todas com muitas humilhações e com final triunfante de sua pessoa. Nem Parkinson e nem qualquer outro sonserino ousou lhe dirigir a palavra naquela hora.

 

Naquele momento a porta se abriu, adentrando uma Umbridge sorridente e com uma prancheta na mão. Cumprimentou sonoramente a todos com sua voz fina e sentou-se num banco vago. – Pode continuar, Profa. Sheppard. Ficarei observando e fazendo minhas anotações. Finja que nem estou aqui! – e deu uma risadinha aguda.

 

Ava se segurou para não rolar os olhos e deu prosseguimento a lição. Observou que a Alta Inquisidora anotava freneticamente e com ansiedade todos os detalhes da aula.

 

-Agora, entremos no portal para vivenciarmos como os gigantes estão sobrevivendo atualmente. - e Ava, com um gesto da varinha, materializou o espelho ondulado – Aviso a todos que não bebam e não comam nada, pode não ser muito saudável. Weasley, Longbottom... atravessem... Granger, Finnigan, Thomas... vamos, rápido... Brown, Parkinson, Malfoy, Crabbe... vamos todos entrando...

 

Sobraram na classe Ava e Dolores, esta visivelmente desconfiada do portal. – Espero que seja realmente seguro, Sheppard – avisou Umbridge – Sei que Potter teve problemas com isso.

 

-Nada que tenha dentro desse portal é mortífero, Umbridge. Mas, como pode ouvir e constatar, todos os alunos foram avisados. – e, com um gesto, Ava indicou para a Inquisidora entrar.

 

O cenário com o qual se depararam era desolador. Algo parecido com um acampamento no alto de montanhas, névoas por todo lado, frio e assustador. Uns rugidos são ouvidos, semelhante a lamentos, que ecoaram pelos espaços.

 

-O que foi isso? – perguntou Umbridge assustada.

 

-São gigantes, é claro – respondeu Ava, enquanto os alunos exploravam o local com grande interesse – Uma família apenas.

 

Dolores anotou rapidamente algumas informações – O que garante que esses gigantes não massacrarão... alguns de nós?

 

Ava sorriu – Nossa esperteza, Inquisidora. - Umbridge retornou a escrever com fúria e bastante corada.

 

A professora de História de Magia se dirigiu para perto de seus alunos, explanando sobre a aula enquanto os gigantes se aproximavam a uma distância pouco segura.

 

-... e como todos sabem, os gigantes participaram da guerra de 20 anos atrás, junto com Você-Sabe-Quem! Desde então, muitos foram caçados sem trégua...

 

Umbridge, um pouco afastada do grupo, avaliava os elementos a sua volta, como terra, folhas de árvores, se lamentando muito não ter trazido nenhum recipiente para análise.

 

-Vamos mais em frente, - disse Ava para os alunos - e veremos esses fatos de perto...

 

A Inquisidora recolheu algumas amostras de folhas, colocando-as dentro de seu bolso. No outro colocou um pouco de areia, feliz por ter algo para investigar. “Ah, se tiver algo perigoso... o Fudge vai adorar saber disso, ah, como vai!”

 

Um rugido a despertou e a trouxe de volta a sua realidade, verificando que estava longe do grupo da aula. “Estão longe... como ela ousa me deixar sozinha?” Quando ia caminhar em direção a eles, algo a impediu, algo grande e enfurecido. – S-Shep-pard... – balbuciou a Inquisidora, erguendo sua varinha contra a criatura.

 

Um gigante, muito próximo a ela, agarrou o casaco de Umbridge, que deixou cair sua varinha, e a ergueu muito alto, até a altura de sua cabeça. Pareceu que ele analisava quem era a criatura, se valia alguma pena perder tempo, ou mesmo se era comestível.

 

-Sheppaaaard! Socorro!

 

Ava correu em direção a professora, mirando sua varinha neles, vendo a situação se agravar com o gigante lambendo os próprios beiços. – Droga, ele acha que Umbridge é comida...

 

-Eca! – gritou Weasley – Vai ter uma baita indigestão!

 

Ava balançou sua varinha suavemente e dela sai uma névoa fina, suave, que vai em direção ao gigante, que aspirou sem perceber. A professora de História aguardou tranquilamente ele ficar tonto e largar Umbridge a 7 metros de altura. “Aresto Momentum!” – exclamou a professora, fazendo com que a Inquisidora pouse suavemente no chão, ainda muito apavorada.

 

-Isso é da senhorita – disse Ava entregando a varinha. – Venha mais para esse lado – disse puxando-a, enquanto o gigante caía com estrondo no chão.

 

-Isso é um absurdo, Sheppard! – gritou Umbridge, enquanto tentava arrumar seus cabelos desalinhados - Vou relatar tudo para o Ministro, isso não ficará assim! Total falta de segurança, total falta de preparo... um absurdo! Quero ir para a sala de aula agora!

 

-À vontade, Umbridge. – e, balançando sua varinha, o espelho ondulado reaparece – Pode ir, mas meus alunos ainda não terminaram a aula.

 

A Inquisidora arregalou os olhos em fúria – Você vai pagar caro por isso, Sheppard. Não dará mais aulas aqui, pode apostar!

 

-Aposto que darei, visto que foi a senhorita que se separou do grupo. – disse a professora sorrindo amavelmente – Um feitiço no gigante resolveria toda a questão. O problema foi a inabilidade do bruxo.

 

Dolores entrou apressada pelo espelho e Ava o desfaz logo depois, voltando-se para sua classe alvoroçada – Não há perigo em continuarmos, só para pessoas despreparadas e má intencionadas. - e olha para Malfoy, que abaixou a cabeça. – Continuemos...

  

* * *

 

  

-Já jantou tudo, Harry? Posso recolher?

 

O garoto assentiu com a cabeça e Ava recolheu a bandeja da cama. Ela conjurou uma colher, onde derramou um pouco da poção – Engole tudo, senão mais tarde vai sentir dores! Isso... – e Harry fez uma careta após tomar o remédio.

 

Sua madrinha organizou a mesinha de poções e depois disso ela se dirigiu ao seu guarda-roupa, retirando de lá um pesado objeto: era um álbum.

 

– Esse álbum é antigo, querido. – disse após se sentar ao lado do afilhado - Tem umas fotos minhas e de seus pais, do Sirius, Remus, e de outros amigos, todos nós jovenzinhos, com sua idade, mais ou menos. Vou dá-lo a você. – e ela abre o álbum, mostrando foto por foto e comentando várias lembranças a Harry.

 

Ele ficou observando as fotos atentamente e lhe veio uma idéia na mente – Ava, posso perguntar uma coisa?

 

-Pode perguntar, querido.

 

-Por que você nunca se casou com Sirius? – Ava se virou para ele espantada - Quer dizer... meus pais se casaram depois de Hogwarts, mas você e o Sirius não...

 

Ava suspirou – Sabe, Harry, acontece algumas coisas na nossa vida que não controlamos, nem com toda boa vontade e esforço do mundo. – ela fez uma pausa - E essa é uma das coisas: eu e ele não podemos nos casar. Mas já moramos juntos, apenas isso, por um tempo.

 

-Moraram juntos? Sem se casarem?

 

-Sim...

 

Harry refletiu um instante.

 

-Mas... mesmo agora não podem se casar?  – o olhar da bruxa se entristeceu – Oh, desculpe... não quis te magoar...

 

-Não, Harry, não me magoou. É que há mais coisas, mas não quero dizer agora.  – disse ela olhando nos olhos do garoto – Não vivemos no melhor dos mundos, temos que nos adaptar a algumas circunstâncias... Quando der certo, eu e ele nos casaremos, um casamento bruxo à antiga, como manda a tradição.

 

-Er..... e o fato de vocês não poderem se casar... isso tem a ver com... Voldemort?

 

Ava desviou o olhar dele – Sim, tem. Mas não posso lhe dizer mais nada, Harry. Um dia, quem sabe...

 

-Eu não entendo que não queira me contar, não sou mais criança – e Harry fechou a cara.

 

-Harry, não é por isso. No fim, saberá que sempre foi o melhor para você, evitar saber certas coisas. Só confie em mim, confie em nós.

 

Harry pegou na mão dela – Eu quero ajudar, Ava, se eu puder... Você e o Sirius são minha única família, e acho que quem é de uma família tem que se ajudar... como os Weasleys. Um ajuda o outro.

 

Ava sorriu – Obrigada, querido – e ela o abraçou ternamente – Você é um amor, sei que sempre poderei contar com você. – e beijou a testa do afilhado. – Esse álbum... cuide bem dele.

 

Harry sorriu e ficou durante um bom tempo apreciando as fotos antigas de seus pais, padrinhos e os amigos deles, fotos que pareciam de uma época muito distante, em que estavam todos muito felizes.

 

* * *

 

 

A reunião da Ordem ocorreu na data que Sirius havia falado, à noite, em horário informado por McGonagall. Ava ainda não tinha visto Dumbledore, o que talvez só ocorresse na própria reunião.

 

-Entre, querida, esperávamos por você – disse Molly recepcionando Sheppard na porta. – Vamos falar baixo, o quadro da Sra. Black anda impossível.

 

Caminharam cuidadosamente até a cozinha, onde já podiam conversar livremente. Lá já estavam Tonks, Moody e Sirius.

 

-Olá, Sirius – e Ava o abraçou. – Como vão? – disse cumprimentando os aurores – Como está o Remus?

 

-Está lá em cima – disse Tonks, com expressão cansada – Ele disse a Sirius que só vai descer quando a reunião estiver para começar.

 

Ava e Sirius se entreolharam e a loira se dirigiu a escadaria – Vou falar com ele!

 

À porta do quarto de Remus Ava pára, hesitante. O que dizer para o amigo? O que dizer para alguém que está condenado, para sempre, a viver preso a toda lua cheia? Que deve ter medo de se decepcionar, decepcionar quem ama? “Merlim, isso não é justo!”

 

Ava bate na porta e logo uma voz responde lá de dentro: - Já vai começar a reunião? Senão pode ir embora, Sirius!

 

-Sou eu, Moony, Ava. Abra, quero falar com você.

 

Um silêncio por uns instantes e a voz retorna a falar – Não quero conversar, Ava. Não por um bom tempo.

 

-Não seja bobo, Remus! Abra senão eu arrombo essa porta, e você sabe que eu consigo!

 

Naquele momento ela ouve um “clic” e a bruxa abre a porta, revelando um quarto escuro e abafado. Havia uma pequena vela acesa flutuando ao lado da cama de Moony. Este estava deitado, olhando para o teto, pensativo.

 

Ava se aproximou dele e notou vários arranhões e hematomas no rosto. “Deve estar assim em todo o corpo” - pensou ela. A bruxa se sentou na beirada da cama. – Como você está?

 

Ele não desviou o olhar do teto – Estou muito bem, obrigado.

 

Ava rolou os olhos – Moony, você não está bem. Mas vou lhe contar uma novidade: quase ninguém está.

 

Remus franziu o cenho, virando o rosto para ela.

 

-É isso aí, você não é o único que está sofrendo. – e a bruxa se deitou ao lado do amigo – Não é também o único com problemas no amor – Remus tentou protestar, mas ela o impediu – Não negue, mas também não precisa confirmar. Eu sei, você sabe e basta, já que as palavras lhe ferem tanto assim...

 

Ela viu o amigo fechar os olhos dolorosamente, talvez tentando frear algum pensamento ruim. – Eu... eu estou agindo como criança, eu sei! Só preciso de tempo para me organizar, Ava, só isso. - ele ficou em expectativa, como se esperasse algo da amiga. E ela sabia o quê.

 

-Remus, - e a amiga cuidadosamente escolheu as palavras -  ela ficou... chocada ao lhe ver como lobisomem. Porém... quem não ficaria? Essa situação, Moony, não é fácil e nem simples. Mas é superável. Com dor, mas superável.

 

-Como superável? – Remus se exaltou – Nunca vou poder viver normalmente com ninguém...!!!

 

-Moony, claro que pode! – e Ava se ergueu, olhando fixamente para o amigo – É só tomar as poções e poderá viver como todo mundo, você sabe disso!

 

-Não é isso... – e ele fez um muxoxo e voltou a olhar para o teto.

 

Ava suspirou, se deitando novamente ao lado de Remus. Mil suposições ela poderia formar, mas a verdade estava encerrada nele e só ele poderia externá-la. E ela percebeu que, talvez, esse não seria o momento. – Vamos descer, Moony... Coloca uma roupa apresentável, eu sei que você tem muitas. Não vai adiantar nada ficar aqui sozinho, você sabe que essa atitude não lhe trará nada de novo. Só mau humor.

 

Ela pode ver o amigo assentir com a cabeça – Está bem. – e ele se ergueu, ainda mau humorado – Vou me arrumar agora e estarei dentro de cinco minutos lá embaixo.

 

-Está bem. – e ela se levantou, dando-lhe dá um beijo na bochecha. –Espero por você lá embaixo então!

 

Ava desceu a escadaria mais leve, e determinada a fazer com que Remus e Tonks dessem certo, pelo simples fato que a auror fazia seu amigo feliz.

 

-Ava, preciso conversar com você.

 

Ela estancou nos últimos degraus ao ver Snape ao pé da escada, sisudo e um tanto nervoso. “Essa agora...”

 

-O que mais teríamos para conversar, Snape?

 

-Venha até a sala, e lá você saberá. - e ele se retirou, indo à frente.

 

Na sala, Ava percebeu que não estariam a sós: Sirius estava sentado no sofá, tomando uma xícara de chá.

 

-Sente-se. – pediu Snape – Creio que Lupin descerá logo?

 

-Para que quer saber? – perguntou Sirius grosseiramente.

 

-Precisarei dele como testemunha, Black.

 

Sirius se ergueu, apontando a varinha para o professor – Testemunha de quê?

 

-Ah, se vocês começarem a se atacar, avisem-me, porque eu me retirarei! – alertou Ava, impaciente.

 

Lupin apareceu naquele momento e, vendo aquela a cena, foi cuidadoso em direção a Sirius – Abaixe isso, não vale a pena... – e o animago abaixou a varinha, ainda atento aos movimentos do professor.

 

Snape sorriu com desdém. – Que bom que veio, Lupin. Tomando regularmente as poções?

 

-Sempre que não estou seqüestrado eu as tomo, Snape. Obrigado pela preocupação.

 

-Ótimo... – e o desdém desapareceu do rosto dele, surgindo uma vaga preocupação - bom, tenho algo a falar para Black e Sheppard e preciso de Lupin para testemunhar o que falarei.

 

Sirius voltou a se sentar no sofá, levemente curioso. Ava se acomodou numa poltrona e Lupin sentou-se ao lado de Black, com sua varinha a postos.

 

Snape registrou a atitude de Lupin e se segurou para não rir. “É com eles que tenho que conviver... por Merlim!”

 

-Sirius Black, tive uma conversa há dias atrás com Ava Sheppard, uma conversa... difícil. Ela duvidou de muitas coisas que eu disse na ocasião e talvez ela tivesse razão em muitos pontos – ele olhou para Ava, que manteve o olhar no tapete puído. – Quero dizer que não sinto nenhum apreço por você, por tudo que tivemos durante esses anos. Mas estamos em guerra, uma guerra cruel, como todas, que exige união entre nós e não desavenças.

 

-Isso é óbvio – afirmou Sirius.

 

-Deixa ele falar, Sirius, por favor – cortou Ava, atenta ao discurso.

 

Snape contentou-se intimamente com o olhar aborrecido de Sirius. – Eu peço desculpas por tudo que aconteceu... e venho propor então, Black, que coloquemos uma pedra no passado. Nada irá mudá-lo, mas podemos mudar o futuro agindo aqui e agora, no presente. – e o professor faz uma pausa calculada, observando discretamente o efeito de suas palavras – Vamos nos unir para derrotar o Lord das Trevas, todos nós, e assim teremos uma chance bem maior de sucesso.

 

Ava se levantou de sua poltrona com os olhos brilhantes de emoção. Ela tinha escutado direito? Ele pediu desculpas? Sim, Snape estava provando que se esforçava para mudar?

 

– Severus!

 

O professor se aproximou dela e, tomando-lhe uma das mãos, beijou suavemente próximo dos seus dedos. Sirius se ergueu, confuso, tentando intervir, - Tire as mãos dela! - mas Remus o segurou firmemente.

 

-Realmente, Severus? – o olhar de Ava era cheio de esperança e Snape assentiu levemente com a cabeça.

 

-Você tinha razão, Ava. Não quero mais guardar rancores inúteis. Eu quero, sobretudo, sua amizade de volta. E ajudar a preservar tudo que lhe importa.

 

Ava soltou uma risada alegre e andou animada de um lado para o outro, sem se conter de felicidade. – Pelos deuses! Meu amigo voltou! – murmurava ela, com algumas lágrimas quentes descendo pelo rosto corado. – Uma coisa boa no meio de tantos problemas!

 

A expressão de alívio no rosto de Snape era evidente, mas Sirius não percebeu. Não percebeu também o quanto era importante a amizade do professor para Ava. Apenas registrou que o ‘Ranhoso’ conquistara novamente a afeição de sua noiva.

 

Moody apareceu na sala, observando se estava tudo bem – Ah, sim, não se mataram... – murmurou ele, aliviado – A reunião vai começar, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Shacklebolt... todos já estão na biblioteca, aguardando.

 

Ava sorriu alegremente e pegou Snape pela mão – Vamos, Severus, estão nos esperando! Vamos, Pad, vamos Moony! – e caminhou na frente com o professor, deixando um Sirius e um Remus levemente aborrecidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na parte da Umbridge, não quis colocar tudo como no livro, senão viraria cópia, não? 
> 
> Aguardem... Sirius e Snape ainda vão dar trabalho... Tadinha da Ava, no meio de tudo isso!
> 
>  
> 
> Próximo capítulo: O livro dos mortos!


	13. O livro dos mortos

" **O mal que os homens praticam sobrevive a eles;** **e com eles o bem quase sempre é sepultado** " W.S.

 

* * *

 

A reunião durou horas e Dumbledore, Snape, Ava e McGonagall retornaram a Hogwarts pela rede Floo, saindo da lareira do diretor. Snape, cuidadosamente, foi o primeiro a descer pelas escadas para observar se não havia espiões pelos corredores. O silêncio que perdurava confirmou que estavam a sós. Com um movimento mínimo da cabeça, Minerva se despediu do diretor e dos outros, descendo pelas escadarias e, lá embaixo, se transfigurou em um gato, pondo-se a correr pelo comprido corredor. Ava foi logo em seguida e, acompanhada de Snape, encaminhou-se aos seus aposentos, guiando-se pela fraca luz da varinha do professor.

-Ava, amanhã nos falaremos... sim? – perguntou Snape hesitante, apagando a luminosidade ao chegarem à porta da professora.

A bruxa divisou com dificuldade a expressão dele, tentando ler alguma emoção oculta ou confirmar as suas impressões pela pergunta.

-Claro... – respondeu com fio de voz. – Acho que está tudo bem, agora... só vai demorar um pouco, creio... para nos acostumarmos a isso novamente… a amizade...

Ela ouve um suspiro leve do professor e um sopro de boa noite, seguido por passos que foram ficando cada vez mais distantes, até ficar somente a calma da madrugada. Ao adentrar em sua saleta, ela ouve o ressonar leve de seu afilhado no quarto. Nesse momento ela sentiu um grande cansaço e sono, e logo foi a sua cama, adormecendo quase imediatamente.

 

* * *

 

 

-NÃOOOOO!!

Harry despertou em desespero, tateando em sua volta em busca de algo na escuridão. Ava acordou com o grito e pegou sua varinha, “lumos!”, se aproximando dele assustada. – Harry, o que houve?

O garoto olhou para ela confuso, aparentemente sem consciência das coisas ao seu redor. Sua madrinha conjurou uma toalha e secou o rosto dele, que estava suado. – Harry, se acalme... acho que você teve um pesadelo...

Ele olha para ela com mais calma e fechou os olhos por uns instantes: - É, acho que tive... mas não consigo me lembrar... só sinto que foi horrível...

Ava o abraçou, balançando o menino suavemente – Shhh... já passou... já passou, querido... Ninguém vai lhe fazer mal... – murmurou calmamente, até sentir que o garoto estava totalmente tranqüilo. Ela controlou seu impulso de vasculhar a mente dele, a fim de averiguar o que atormentou seu sono. “Não, Harry não gostaria...”

-Obrigado, Ava... – o garoto estava novamente sonolento.

-Deita e dorme... – e Harry se deitou, com sua madrinha o cobrindo até os ombros. – Eu fico aqui até você dormir... – ele deu um sorriso suave, adormecendo rapidamente. Sua madrinha deu-lhe um beijo na testa e retornou a sua cama, se sentando pensativa.

A luz fraca da varinha refletiu o rosto preocupado da bruxa. A reunião daquela noite teve várias determinações instituídas por Dumbledore e que foram aprovadas por todos. Muitas delas relacionadas a ela.

_-Ava, - disse Dumbledore - havíamos acordado em reunião anterior sobre os treinamentos de combate, creio que Remus, Tonks e Sirius tinham se prontificado a recebê-los. Gostaria que realmente começassem o mais breve possível. O motivo dessa minha pressa Moody relatará. – ele olhava seriamente para a bruxa. – Sei também que as buscas na biblioteca não estão ocorrendo diariamente, como deveria ser feito._

_-Andei investigando os Imortais durante vários dias. – disse Moody, iniciando seu relato - Dias alternados, é claro, para o Ministério não desconfiar de minhas atividades. Encontrei um grupo em Skye (1), próximo à costa. Apresentei-me como auror, pois achei, acertadamente, que a verdade seria melhor, ganharia confiança. Conheci o líder desse grupo, Uther MacLean, um sujeito bastante curioso. Ele disse-me que tem cerca de quatrocentos anos, é uma estimativa dele, e os lidera há cem, pelo menos._

_Tonks assobiou assombrada._

_-MacLean garantiu-me que ele e seu pessoal não estão unidos a Você-Sabe-Quem, apesar de saber que muitos outros estão. – Moody faz uma pausa, pensativo – Eu não acreditei. E nem deixei de acreditar. O caso é que ele me forneceu nomes e localidades dos possíveis aliados do bruxo das trevas. Desta vez, pedirei que um grupo vá lá investigar, um grupo preparado para combate._

_-Temos que aguardar, - disse Dumbledore - primeiramente, que a Srta. Sheppard prepare um grupo para luta. Não iremos para combater, mas não quero ninguém despreparado para essa missão._

Nox! E a luz de sua varinha se apagou, e ela se cobriu, vendo que agora Harry ressonava tranquilamente. O que deixou realmente Sirius nervoso foi saber que Snape acabou sendo indicado, também, para investigar a Biblioteca dos Sheppard com ela. Toda noite, se pudesse. A bruxa pensou que seu noivo fosse lançar alguma maldição imperdoável no professor.

_-Sirius... é para nosso próprio bem, lembre-se disso. – murmurou a bruxa no ouvido dele._

_-Espero que sim... - rosnou Black - espero que ele se lembre disso..._

 

* * *

 

 

-Harry, acorde!

O garoto se espreguiçou, abrindo os olhos com uma expressão feliz no olhar: nunca tinha dormido tão bem em sua vida, parecendo que o pesadelo não havia deixado marcas. Naquele momento Ava pensou que estivesse vendo o olhar verde de Lily.

-Olá, Ava... por que está me acordando tão cedo?

-Hoje é o dia de você voltar às aulas... – e a madrinha apontou para o braço do garoto – Veja, você está normal novamente!

Harry olhou para sua pele e sua aparência estava sólida, normal. Ele deu um pulo na cama ao perceber que Ava estava arrumada, com capa de veludo escura. – Caramba, estou atrasado!

Ela deu risada – Não, não está! Quer dizer, só um pouco... Suas roupas estão aqui – e mostrou um jogo completo do uniforme escolar, que estava na cama – Tome um banho rápido e vista-se. Sua mochila deixei na saleta e depois veja se tem tudo que você precisa para hoje. Ãnh... consegue fazer isso em meia hora? – e obteve como resposta um garoto correndo apressado ao banheiro.

Quando estavam descendo as escadarias, rumo ao Salão Principal, Harry comentou – Estou morrendo de saudades de meu quarto, na Grifinória... mas adorei ter ficado com você... – e o garoto corou.

-Que bom, Harry... também gostei muito de sua companhia. Dumbledore autorizou que você viesse sempre aos meus aposentos, mas preciso de uma autorização por escrito... vou falar com McGonagall. Você gostaria?

O rosto do garoto se iluminou – Vou adorar!

Enquanto continuavam a se dirigir para o Salão, ouvindo o burburinho distante dos jovens, Ava sorriu interiormente, pensando o quanto era bom ter Harry consigo, o quanto era bom ter uma família novamente. Vagueou num futuro em que Sirius e o garoto estavam nele, e haveria uma confortável casa bruxa, talvez com um lago próximo. Sirius não precisaria mais se esconder e Harry e ela não teriam mais que tomarem cuidado com bruxo das trevas nenhum.

Quando chegaram à porta do Salão Principal, Harry hesitou um pouco para entrar. – O que foi, Harry? – perguntou Ava.

-Eu... eu menti para você. – o garoto estava com expressão constrangida.

Ava franziu o cenho – Quando?

-Ontem, quando tive o pesadelo. – e ele olhou rapidamente para sua madrinha - Eu sei sobre o que sonhei.

-Então... – ela estava em expectativa - foi sobre o quê?

-Era sobre ele... – disse baixinho - sobre Voldemort. – Ava sentiu um baque em seu coração. Como assim, sonhar com o bruxo das trevas?

-HAAARRY!

A voz era de Rony, que chegou até ele dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo. Hermione o abraçou forte, sorrindo alegremente. – Vamos, Harry, você deve estar com muita fome... Oi, Ava! Vamos levar o Harry para nossa mesa! – e foi arrastando o grifinório.

-Oi, Ava! – disse Rony, sorrindo – Quer dizer, Profa. Sheppard... levarei o Sr. Harry James Potter a mesa, para desfrutar do seu desjejum!

Hermione estancou de repente, com expressão pasma: - Nossa, Ron... quando você quer...

-O quê? – perguntou o ruivo, piscando para o amigo.

-Nada, vamos, vamos! – e Hermione continuou a arrastar Potter.

-Até mais, meninos... – murmurou Ava, ainda sob o efeito da revelação do afilhado, enquanto via os garotos quase na mesa de grifinória.

Harry foi recepcionado por seus amigos, sob os olhares de todos os alunos de todas as casas, que cochichavam abertamente e que também muitos apontavam.

–Acabou a moleza, - disse Ron - agora vai ter que estudar pra caramba!

-Você está muito bem – uma voz tímida foi ouvida: era Ginny.

-Que nada, continua muito feio. Mas fazer o quê... – disse George, sorrindo.

-Como fantasminha não aparecia tanto os defeitos... – completou Fred.

-Cara, você perdeu as aulas da sapa.. – disse Seamus em voz baixa.

-Depois a gente conta o que ela falou – avisou Dean.

Ao longe, na mesa da Sonserina, um garoto loiro não tirava os olhos da mesa dos grifinórios enquanto esmigalhava uma panqueca com o garfo e faca.

-Draco, sua panqueca não merece isso... – disse Pansy, irônica, comendo delicadamente um pedaço de bolo. – Poupe suas energias para quem merece.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha – Perguntei algo? – indaga ríspido.

-Isso não foi uma resposta, isso foi um conselho – e a garota de cabelos castanhos escuros e compridos deu um gole em seu leite. – Não haja como um garoto mimado, contamos muito com você. – e olhou significativamente para o colega. Blaise Zabini, que estava observando o diálogo, acenou com a cabeça, em concordância.

E o sonserino bufou e tornou a comer seu café-da-manhã aborrecido.

 

* * *

 

 

Era quase hora do almoço quando Ava, sozinha na sala de aula, se preparava para ir ao Salão Principal. Com um olhar, todas as suas coisas se auto-organizaram na sua maleta e esta começa a flutuar, se dirigindo para a saída.

Um elfo doméstico surge à porta, quase a atropelando: - Perdão, srta.! Mensagem do Diretor Dumbledore! – disse estendendo um pergaminho, que a professora logo pegou e o abriu. O elfo aparata imediatamente.

“ _Querida Ava,_

_Venha a minha sala com urgência._

__Dumbledore._ ”_

“Ok, senhor. Lá vamos nós...” Ela enfeitiçou sua maleta para se dirigir sozinha para seus aposentos, enquanto subiu apressadamente pelas escadarias.

-Ava! - era Hermione, que corria em direção a professora. – Posso falar com você uns instantes? Vai ser rápido...

-Se for rápido, sim... – respondeu Ava, parando no meio da escada - tenho um compromisso urgente agora.

-É sobre o Harry... ele pegou detenção com a Umbridge!

-Como? Por quê?

Hermione suspirou: - Ele insiste em falar pra todos que Você-Sabe-Quem voltou! Ele não fica quieto!

Ava se calou por uns instantes, avaliando a situação. – Hermione, eu falarei com ele a noite ou quando der. Agora tenho realmente um compromisso. Mas peça para o Harry ficar calmo, sim?

-Certo... Ele deverá ir para seu dormitório, hoje, depois das aulas?

-Bem... – ela pensou rapidamente – hoje terei que fazer algo, não vai dar... eu irei até ele, é melhor. Só não deixa o Harry ficar fazendo besteiras novamente.

Hermione esboçou um sorriso fraco – Não vou deixar, mas ele é teimoso.

Ava sorriu e, com um aceno da cabeça, tornou a subir as escadarias apressada. “Melhor eu cortar caminho...” E entrou por um corredor deserto, pouco utilizado pelos alunos e, pelo que ela podia notar, mal cuidado pelos elfos e por Filch.

No meio do local, balbuciando algo incompreensível, estava Trelawney, que vez ou outra olhava para o céu e para algumas cartas em suas mãos. Ao visualizar Sheppard, a professora de Adivinhação soltou um grito de exclamação, correndo até Ava.

-Oh, que bom que a encontrei! Os astros me beneficiaram!

Ava ergueu uma sobrancelha, decididamente assustada com Sibila. – Anh... algo que necessito saber? – indagou, já temendo as tragédias que a professora iria proferir.

Trelawney endureceu o rosto, concentrada: - Sim, as cartas me revelam muitas coisas ocultas... – disse com voz impostada e mostrando uma carta, com um homem pendurado de ponta cabeça – Esse é o enforcado e essa carta me revela você, Ava Sheppard.

-O que isso quer dizer? – Ava franziu o cenho, incrédula e impaciente. – Não entendo nada de cartas adivinhatórias...

-Eu explico... veja – e ela mostrou novamente a carta. - O Enforcado (2) é o homem que se submete ao sacrifício, a fim de receber recompensas no plano espiritual. Quando essa carta aparece, indica sacrifício voluntário e necessidade de esperar um momento oportuno para agir. – e Sibila fez uma pausa, hesitante - Seus aspectos negativos são a imobilidade, a autopunição e as perdas.

Ava analisou a carta e sentiu um arrepio em seu corpo. “Sacrifício voluntário... Imobilidade, autopunição e as perdas...”. Quem mais ela iria perder? Não, não iria pensar nisso... “Deve ser uma metáfora...”

Sibila pigarreou um pouco enquanto mostrava outra carta, em que aparecia um esqueleto em pé de uma pessoa. – Não, não tema... apesar que essa carta representar A Morte. Ela significa o fim de um ciclo em sua vida. Virá outro, muito melhor...  – e a Trelawney, de repente, estreitou os olhos para Ava - Mas cuidado com o medo das perdas. Elas são necessárias... – e novamente a professora olhou para cima, e Ava pensou que ela temesse, talvez, que o teto desabasse.

E foi assim, pensativa, que Ava entrou no escritório de Dumbledore, notando que estava faminta. “Pena que não se pode conjurar comida...”

-Entre, minha filha – disse o diretor, estendendo a mão para ela. – Já almoçou? – e analisou a professora.

-Não, senhor. Ainda não... e confesso que estou faminta! – e sorriu fracamente

-Tudo bem, Ava?

Ava forçou um sorriso mais radiante – Tudo ótimo, só pensando umas coisas...

Foi providenciado com os elfos o almoço no gabinete. E, enquanto almoçavam, Dumbledore foi relatando o que tinha de urgente.

-Ava, não é uma notícia boa para se dar em um almoço, mas nosso tempo é muito curto. – disse o diretor, entre uma garfada e outra – Lucius Malfoy tem agido e creio que com a ajuda de Umbridge.

A bruxa ergueu a sobrancelha e parou o garfo no ar – Como assim?

-Malfoy já havia marcado aquela reunião do Conselho, para tratar de sua demissão. Mas agora ele juntou mais fatos, que talvez a desabone – ele disse, aguardando a reação de Ava.

-Oh... certo, então.

-Depois da intoxicação de Harry e de Umbridge ter sido atacada por um gigante, receio que o Conselho delibere a favor de Malfoy.

Ava pousa os talheres no prato, e ficou pensativa. Sim, poderia ser a estada mais rápida de um professor em Hogwarts. O problema é que ela estaria longe de Harry, seu principal motivo por estar lecionando. Como poderia impedir a ação de Malfoy e de Umbridge?

-Estou numa encrenca, senhor?

-Sim, receio que sim – o diretor a analisou. – Mas sei que você é criativa e inteligente. Conto que conseguirá uma solução para isso.

-Quando será a reunião? Deverei participar dela?

-Oh, sim, vai ser convocada. – e o diretor sorriu – Daqui a duas semanas, numa quarta. Esteja preparada.

-Vou estar. – e Ava continuou seu almoço, agora sem apetite nenhum. – Preciso falar algo ao senhor. – Dumbledore esperou em silêncio – O Harry teve pesadelos com Voldemort. O senhor acha isso normal?

O diretor deixa seu garfo cair no prato enquanto olhava fixamente para a Ava, deixando transparecer certo nervosismo. – Não, não se preocupe. _Ainda._ Estou investigando algumas coisas... quando tiver algo definitivo relatarei a você e aos membros da Ordem. Portanto, procure tranqüilizar Harry nesses momentos. Conto com você. – o bruxo fez uma pausa reflexiva – Também terei notícias ótimas pra você e para Sirius, só preciso confirmar umas coisas... – e um sorriso clareou o rosto do diretor ao ver a professora pálida – Calma. Tudo a seu tempo.

 

* * *

 

 

Snape olhou o relógio na parede (3) e pegou seu longo casaco preto. Ao vesti-lo, sente uma dor próxima a seu pulso, o fazendo gemer levemente. Não, mais tarde iria verificar o que o Lord necessitava. Adivinhava que eram mais relatórios sobre Ava Sheppard, sobre Harry Potter, Dumbledore... Ou talvez mais... Voldemort odiava Sirius Black, Snape sentia todo o ódio do bruxo das trevas que era emanado... e era um ódio familiar. “Não sou igual a ele... Não posso ser...” O professor saiu de seus aposentos, andando apressado pelos corredores, que possuíam vários trechos de opressiva escuridão.

Em seus aposentos, Ava esperava pela visita de Snape, andando de um lado para o outro, pensativa. Foi até a varanda, observando a escuridão do vasto campo de quadribol, olhando também para as janelas iluminadas das outras torres. A professora sentia-se inquieta, Snape a deixava um pouco assim. A alegria inicial de vê-lo redimido havia passado, sobrando novamente as velhas desconfianças. “Minha mente trabalha contra mim, só pode ser isso...”.

Ela também refletia sobre Harry. Talvez o convidasse para dormir com ela amanhã, e assim teriam tempo para conversar sobre o “perigo Umbridge”. Estava refletindo essas coisas quando alguém bateu a porta. -Deixa que eu atendo, Kairi. – avisou Ava, se dirigindo para a entrada.

Snape surgiu logo, com sua habitual expressão séria.

-Ava, boa noite... – principiou Severus, que foi entrando e retirando seu casaco.

-Boa noite, Severus... – respondeu desanimada, pegando o casaco do bruxo.

-O que houve? Algo ruim aconteceu?

-Não, não me pergunte. – ela havia fechado os olhos, impaciente – É algo sobre meu afilhado, que resolverei quando for a hora.

-Ah, sobre Potter – e ele deu as costas a ela, se sentando no sofá e Ava não pode ver o sorriso mínimo nos lábios do professor – Saiba que ele desrespeitou uma professora em sala de aula. Isso é reprovável, Ava.

-Por dizer a verdade? – perguntou indignada.

-Ele é teimoso, pelo que me consta. – falou Snape friamente – Você deveria aconselhá-lo a ser mais... comedido.

Ela suspirou fortemente, enquanto se sentava. – Droga, você tem razão. Também andei fazendo minhas besteiras...

Ele olhou para ela com expressão concentrada – Não foi nada prudente, Ava. – disse ele em voz baixa – Desculpe-me o que vou dizer... mas às vezes sua arrogância ultrapassa o bom senso.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha, ofendida – O quê?

Ele sorriu – Você sabe que sim. Pensou que pudesse ignorar Umbridge e sair incólume disso tudo.

-Eu sei, Severus. – ela olha para ele com olhar desconsolado. – Agora terei que pensar o dobro para me livrar disso tudo. – e ela suspirou. Kairi apareceu na saleta, observando os bruxos. – O senhor Snape quer um chá, o senhor quer? Kairi prepara imediatamente, sim, prepara! – o bruxo negou com a cabeça.

-Pode se retirar, Kairi – avisou Ava – Qualquer coisa eu lhe convoco. – a elfa fez uma mesura e aparatou.

Ava olhou para o professor: – Então vamos entrar na biblioteca?

Ela se levantou, retirando de dentro da camisa a chave pendurada pelo colar. No meio da sala, entoou mentalmente os versos mágicos, sob o olhar atento de Snape. Ava não revelou os versos para ele, ainda temendo alguma traição. A porta verde se materializou na frente deles e a bruxa coloca a chave na fechadura. – Vamos.

Ela entrou primeiro, achando o ambiente um pouco diferente, mas não sabia dizer o quê. Um simples candeeiro aceso flutuava sobre a mesa, indiferente aos visitantes. Uma escuridão tomava conta dos corredores das estantes.

Snape observava a tudo com bastante interesse, verificando os volumes das primeiras prateleiras, onde ainda se conseguia enxergar os títulos.

-Não estava assim... – murmurou Ava, que ergueu uma de suas mãos: Lumos Máxima! Uma luz muito forte surgiu no ambiente, espantando todas as sombras. – Essa biblioteca tem vida própria... gostaria de saber dos feitiços que têm aqui.

-Precisamos é de uma estratégia de leitura, senão nunca acabaremos de ler. – explicou Snape, divisando a quantidade quase infinita de livros – Isso aqui é dez vezes maior que a biblioteca de Hogwarts, pelo que vejo. - ele fez uma pausa – Eu sugiro que marquemos cada livro que lermos e que não nos interessar de vermelho, talvez. Os que servirem as nossas pesquisas marcaremos de verde.

-Boa idéia, Severus! Vou marcar o que já verificamos. – e iniciaram as investigações.

Ela marcou diversos volumes, riscando a grande maioria de vermelho com a varinha. Os dois professores permaneceram cerca de quatro horas em pesquisas na biblioteca, formando uma tímida pilha de livros riscados em verde, que deixaram em cima da mesa separados. Livros de leis, biografias de pessoas esquecidas, botânica, feitiços incomuns, azarações, toda sorte de assuntos eram encontrados por eles. Snape separara alguns de leis antigas, que ele desconfiava conter algo sobre casamentos e alianças. O professor também tinha esperança de encontrar algo sobre o dom de Ava, algo que explicasse sua raridade, sua existência.

-Melhor encerrarmos por hoje – disse Snape, observando o cansaço da bruxa. – Amanhã continuaremos, e durante toda semana, à noite, se você quiser, como foi determinado na reunião.

-Claro que eu quero! Eu preciso de ajuda, e muita. – ela olhou para o professor seriamente – Obrigada, Severus. Não sabe o quanto isso significa para mim.

-Sei, claro que sei. Se acharmos o contra-feitiço...

-Não, não. Sobre _você_  me ajudar. – e ela abaixa os olhos – Obrigada.

Um sorriso despontou nos lábios do bruxo, mas não houve resposta, pois não precisava. Ao saírem da biblioteca, Snape faz um gesto de pegar seu casaco, mas Ava se aproximou dele e deu-lhe um longo abraço – Que bom que você está aqui. – e beijou-lhe a face.

O bruxo ficou constrangido, pegando seu casaco e saindo rapidamente. Andando pelos corredores, por uns instantes não soube bem por onde andava. “Peguei o caminho errado, tsc!” Ele retornou para direção de seu dormitório, observando a escuridão com satisfação.

 

* * *

 

 

Um garoto andava pela beira do lago da escola, com ombros caídos, chutando algumas pedras no caminho. Estava sozinho, com aparência tristonha. Olhava de vez em quando para as torres da escola e suspirava profundamente. Seu olhar vagueava também para os lados da cabana de Hagrid. “Onde ele estará? Preciso tanto dele...”

Ele observou uma jovem mulher ao longe se aproximando, indo em direção a ele. Seus cabelos loiros ao sol eram inconfundíveis para o garoto: era Ava.

-Harry, vamos almoçar juntos?

O garoto olhou para sua madrinha com expressão séria no rosto. Ela notou que ele parecia extremamente abatido e mal-humorado. – Eu quero ficar sozinho, se não se importa. Não quero conversar com ninguém...

Ava suspirou, olhando para ele. Havia três dias que tentava falar com o garoto. – Às vezes conversar ajuda. Se isolar é duplicar nossos problemas, sabia? – Harry rolou os olhos, resistente a qualquer comentário razoável. – Não faça essa cara e me escute: você tem duas escolhas para lidar com seus problemas. Uma é se isolar, ficando de mal com todos que poderiam lhe ajudar e morrendo de tédio, aqui, a beira desse lago. Outra é contar com o auxílio de seus amigos, que lhe querem bem, e se distrair com a companhia deles, o que alivia e muito o peso das situações que passamos. – ela faz uma pausa, tentando verificar o efeito de suas palavras. Harry continuava impassível – O que você escolhe?

O garoto olhou para ela e Ava percebeu que o garoto cedia um pouco. – Está bem, eu vou almoçar com você. Mas... vou avisando que estou muito chateado com tudo! Não estou muito a fim de conversar...

-Tudo bem, meu querido. – e ela passa a mão nos cabelos dele – Almoçar já é um bom começo.

Almoçaram na saleta do dormitório da professora. Harry comia devagar, parecendo estar sem fome. Ava observou o afilhado em silêncio, sabendo que não adiantava insistir. Mas ela não tinha certeza do que o aborrecia: seria simplesmente pela detenção de Umbridge?

Quando estavam terminando o almoço, e ela iria pedir para Kairi recolher os pratos, a voz dele é ouvida: - Quando Hagrid volta?

-Eu não sei, querido. Ele está em missão.

-Onde?

-Não posso dizer. – respondeu rapidamente.

Ele suspira, aborrecido: - Por que não? Não sou mais criança!

-Isso não tem a ver com a sua idade, e sim porque é algo sigiloso. – Ava se munia de muita paciência.

-Meus amigos não acreditam muito em mim, sabia? – disse ele, jogando o guardanapo de pano com força na mesa – Seamus concorda com Umbridge, Thomas também. E... penso que Hermione e Ron não acreditam em mim, iguais a todos! Sabe, sou mentiroso pra todo mundo!

-Isso não é verdade, Harry. Ron e Hermione acreditam em você.

-Não acreditam, eu sei, eu sinto.

-Eles falaram isso?

-Nem precisa...

-Harry, isso não é lá muito justo com eles, não? – o garoto ergueu uma sobrancelha – Você os acusa, os condena e eles não têm chance nenhuma de se defender!

-E-eu não quero... escutá-los...

-Por quê?

Harry olhou para as suas mãos, achando algo interessante em suas unhas. – Porque não.

-Você... tem medo?

-Eu não tenho medo de nada! – disse indignado.

-Está bem... vamos tentar outra frase: você acha que eles falarão o quê para você?

Ele fechou os olhos por uns instantes, e depois voltou a sua atividade de olhar as unhas. Ava tenta novamente – Você acha que o que eles falarão confirmará seus pressentimentos? É isso?

Após alguns segundos ele confirmou com a cabeça, ainda com olhos baixos. Ela se aproxima dele, pegando nas mãos do garoto: - Olhe para mim. – o garoto a encarou - Harry, eu entendo seu medo, isso é normal. Há muitas coisas ruins acontecendo. Mas... eles são seus amigos! Sempre foram. Quantas coisas vocês passaram juntos? E desde o primeiro ano, não foi? Isso não se consegue tão facilmente, por aí. E por que, agora, você desconfia deles? O que eles fizeram para desmerecer sua confiança?

-N-nada... na verdade, eles têm tentado falar comigo... mas estou chateado... não sei...

Ava sorriu – Fique perto deles, querido. Converse com eles, divirtam-se... não deixe que as mentiras das pessoas atrapalhem a amizade entre vocês. Isso tudo, essas calúnias, vão passar, porque as pessoas ainda saberão que Voldemort voltou. Ele cometerá um erro, estamos apostando nisso, e aí será desmascarado - e ela acariciou os cabelos espetados dele. - Só tenha paciência.

Harry voltou a sorrir, um sorriso tímido. – Tudo bem... acho que vou falar com eles, se eles quiserem ainda falar comigo.

Ava se segurou para não rolar os olhos. –Vão querer sim... eu não tenho dúvidas. Bom, então acho que precisamos voltar às aulas – e ela se levantou. - Vamos.

 

* * *

 

 

Ava bocejou após verificar mais de duzentos livros naquela noite, poucos com a marca verde. O livro em suas mãos era de História, de muita utilidade para suas aulas, mas ela sentia que as letras dançavam no papel e um sono começou a tomá-la. – Severus, vamos parar por hoje...

-Mais meia hora, Ava – pediu o professor, sem levantar os olhos do livro que lia. – Esse livro possui poções muito peculiares, farei uma cópia de algumas páginas. – com alguns gestos da varinha, foram surgindo papéis que iam copiando sozinhas as páginas do livro. Snape esboçou um sorriso – Muito prático.

Ava rolou os olhos, voltando-se para seu livro com letras dançantes... ou que sua visão fazia dançar... “Vou procurar outro...” – e ela lançou um risco verde na capa. Ela caminhou até a uma estante mais ao fundo, onde possuía livros mais estranhos ainda, de alguns podia-se ouvir gemidos e gritos abafados. Havia um que estava firmemente fechado com corrente e se debatia, querendo liberdade. “Melhor deixar esse para o Grande Severus Snape, o mestre dos feitiços...” E deu uma risadinha sonolenta, retirando da prateleira um livro imenso, de capa negra e lisa. Ela fez o volume flutuar até a mesa, mas percebeu que era muito pesado para o móvel.

-Enfeitice a mesa, para ela agüentar. Quer que eu a ensine, Ava Sheppard? – perguntou Snape, irônico.

-Não, Severus Snape, obrigada pela _gentileza_ , sei fazer isso! – a bruxa tornou a mesa de madeira em mesa de aço e depositou com estrondo o imenso livro. Avaliou o material e pegou uma de suas extremidades, tentando abrir com força, mas ele parecia selado. “Droga, como abre isso?”

De vez em quando o professor olhava por cima de seu livro, observando visivelmente divertido as tentativas infrutíferas da amiga. – Quer uma ajuda, Sheppard?

Ava bufou, virando-se irada para Snape: - Mais uma palavra, e eu juro...

-Vejamos... – e ele se debruçou sobre o livro de Ava, observando as laterais. – Ele tem provavelmente trancas invisíveis. “Revelare!” – mas o livro se manteve quieto. Snape tentou mais uma dúzia de feitiços diferentes, todos sem sucesso.

-Melhor tentarmos mais amanhã. – disse Ava, bocejando mais uma vez. – Deve ser madrugada agora. Vamos, vamos... – e ela pegou na mão do bruxo, o arrastando para fora da biblioteca.

Após trancar a porta verde, gentilmente vai dirigindo Snape para a saída. – Vou dormir, boa noite...! – e fechou sua porta rapidamente.

“Sono... sono...” – e ela retirou suas roupas e se ajeitou debaixo das cobertas. “Sirius, nossa conexão de hoje ficará para amanhã... não fique bravo...” Suas pálpebras pesadas cerravam qualquer visão do mundo ao seu redor, e ela sentia entrar num sonho bom, onde seu noivo estava novamente em Hogwarts, muito jovem, sorrindo para ela.

_Ava Sheppard!_

“O quê?” – ela se ergue rapidamente, olhando ao seu redor. “Lumos!” e uma frágil luz ilumina ao redor, onde só ela estava. “Deve ter sido no sonho...” – e ela riu de si mesma, tornando a se deitar. Mas quem no sonho a chamaria? Não era voz de ninguém conhecido...

_Ava Sheppard!_

-Droga! – e ela se levanta, colocando seu pijama e iluminando todo o ambiente com magia. – Quem está aí? - a voz parecia de alguém muito perto a ela, mas ao mesmo tempo muito distante.

_Sheppard! Venha até nós..._

Ela correu até a saleta e lá não havia ninguém. – Quem está aí? – sussurrou, temendo respostas.

_Somos nós..._  – e após isso ficou incompreensível.

-Quem? Onde vocês estão?

_Aqui... na biblioteca...  –_ e novamente a frase ficou pela metade.

Ava olha para sua estante e de repente fica paralisada: era na biblioteca oculta. O chamado era de lá. Ela pega a chave e fica observando o material – Vocês estão na biblioteca dos Sheppard?

_Sim. Entre, temos algo a lhe falar, somente para você..._

A mente da bruxa fervilhou de pensamentos: quem estaria lá? E se ela entrasse e houvesse pessoas lá dentro, pessoas perigosas? Não seria melhor chamar Snape? E, além de tudo, como sabiam o nome dela?

-Não acho conveniente entrar agora, seja lá quem vocês forem... – disse ela para a chave. – Vamos marcar para amanhã? Meu amigo adorará conhecê-los...

_Amanhã... Isso não existe mais para nós. Só o agora e o para sempre._

A bruxa franziu a testa. Como assim? Seriam prisioneiros da biblioteca? Ela suspirou tristemente: será que o pai dela foi capaz de aprisionar pessoas para sempre naquele lugar?

-E-eu não posso entrar agora, sinto muito. Preciso dormir...

_Não sabemos mais o que é dormir..._ – e o restante ela não conseguiu escutar.

-Por que não? Vocês estão prisioneiros? O Sr. Alphard Sheppard os colocou aí?

Um silêncio, e a voz de uma mulher foi ouvida:

_Não. Não foi por causa dele que ficamos aqui. Somos pessoas mortas._

 

* * *

 

 

Várias batidas fortes na porta e, em alguns instantes, ela se abre, saindo um Snape bastante assustado, ainda colocando seu robe de flanela. – O que houve, Ava?

-Snape, tem pessoas mortas na biblioteca! – disse a bruxa ansiosa.

-Como assim?

-Venha – e ela o puxou pela mão – Eu deixei o colar e a chave na minha gaveta, eu não ia ficar com aquilo pendurado e um monte de vozes falando comigo!

O olhar de Snape transpareceu confusão, porém ele resolveu não perguntar muitas coisas e se deixou levar pela amiga até os aposentos dela.

-Aqui! - e ela pega novamente o colar e a chave, colocando em volta de seu pescoço. As vozes tinham se calado. Ela entoou rapidamente os versos mágicos:

_sabedoria dos antepassados_

_guardados e repassados_

_na angústia e sofrimento_

_mas findou-se o tormento_

_eis a nova geração_

_usufruindo dessa erudição_

A porta verde retorna a aparecer e Ava olha para Snape: - Eu não sei o que tem dentro.

-Não acho prudente, Ava. – retrucou Snape - Talvez... esperar por Dumbledore.

-Ele não está aqui, ele está na Finlândia, não é isso? E, se forem moradores dessa biblioteca, eles podem me falar se há algum feitiço que Voldemort pegou para ele!

-Dumbledore retorna no fim de semana... – murmurou Snape, indeciso. Ele acabou por erguer sua varinha, concentrado – Então abra, mas não entre de imediato. Vamos ver primeiro se não há algum ataque ou truque.

Ava abriu cuidadosamente a porta, se afastando um pouco, temendo uma emboscada. Alguns segundos depois, Snape concluiu que não haveria perigo. Por enquanto. – Eu entrarei primeiro, verei se está seguro e que magias estão atuando na biblioteca. Espere-me aqui.

Ele entrou sorrateiramente, observando tudo ao redor e lançando, não verbalmente, feitiços reveladores. –Quem está aí?

Silêncio.

-Não vim lhe fazer mal. Apenas diga seu nome. – tentou novamente.

E outra vez silêncio.

Snape sai da biblioteca, encarando uma bruxa confusa, que perguntou: – Ninguém responde?

O bruxo balançou a cabeça – Não foi imaginação sua? Não há nada aí.

-Eles disseram que são pessoas mortas, Severus! Tem gente morta aí dentro, eu não imaginei nada!

-Vamos fazer o seguinte: não coloque mais o colar, a não ser quando for entrar na biblioteca. Guarde-o em um lugar muito seguro, não o confie a ninguém. E principal: não entre sozinha.

Ava suspirou profundamente e concordou com o amigo. Ela fechou a porta verde e a trancou. Assim que desapareceu, a bruxa retirou o colar do pescoço. – Vou guardar em um lugar seguro. Obrigada por ter vindo e desculpe... por ter acordado você.

-Não há problema... vou dormir agora. – e Severus olhou para ela, por um momento hesitante. - Boa noite... – e ele se virou, indo embora para seu dormitório.

Ava ainda ficou um bom tempo acordada, olhando para a escuridão a sua volta.

 

* * *

 

 

-Onde vai ser? Onde? – perguntou Tonks, muito sorridente e animada.

-Aqui vai ser impossível, não tem espaço! – reclamou Lupin, fazendo muxoxo.

Ava estreitou os olhos para os dois, acompanhada por Sirius – Sirius, eu respondo com educação ou sem nenhuma educação mesmo? – e bocejou, cansada.

Sirius deu sua risada, semelhante a latidos – Nem parecem bruxos, por Merlim! Deixe-me contar umas novidades para vocês: tem como fazer feitiço, sabiam? E há uns muito bons para estender salas, essas coisas.

-Puxa, é mesmo! A criatividade e a varinha é o limite, não? – comentou Tonks, ainda sorrindo.

-Amigos – recomeçou Ava, esforçando-se para sorrir também – Vamos começar nossos treinamentos nesse lindo fim-de-semana ensolarado. Primeiro, colocaremos umas roupas confortáveis, como as minhas. Os trouxas usam esses moletons, o que seria ideal para nossos exercícios.

Sirius e Remus se entreolharam, enquanto Tonks já corria para sua mochila, retirando algumas roupas de lá. – Eu trouxe! Vou me trocar, já volto! – e subiu escadaria acima.

-Nem vem, Ava, não tenho e não colocarei nenhum motolons. – reclamou Lupin, emburrado.

-Está bem, Lupin. E é mo-le-tons. Foi só uma sugestão – afirmou a professora. E ela ficou muito séria, de repente – Bom... eu preciso falar com vocês sobre uma coisa.

-O quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou Sirius, assustado – Você está muito abatida... Foi algo com você? Com Harry? Ele pegou outra detenção?

-Não, Sirius. É sobre a biblioteca. Aconteceram umas coisas estranhas.

Remus franziu o cenho – Como assim? Vocês descobriram alguma coisa?

-Ei,   _aconteceram_  com Ranhoso? – Sirius endureceu o rosto.

-Sirius, ele não estava comigo...

-Não estava? – e o animago se levantou, enfurecido – Ele foi incumbido para isso, como ousa ter deixado você sozinha...

-SIRIUS! Me escuta! Snape não tem culpa de nada! – o noivo de Ava volta a se sentar, ainda aborrecido – Eu estava dormindo e ouvi pessoas me chamando. Chamando pelo meu nome.

-Havia pessoas no seu quarto? – questionou Remus.

-Pensei que estivessem. Mas não havia ninguém. Quando percebi, vinham da biblioteca. – Sirius iria falar algo, mas Ava o impediu – Essas vozes diziam ser de pessoas mortas.

Um silêncio assombrado pairou na cozinha de Grimmauld Place.

-Pessoal, já estou pronta! – disse Tonks, descendo apressadamente as escadas, já de moletom cinza e camisa branca. – Vamos!

-Er... vamos! – disse Ava, se levantando – Vamos àquela sala de estar que quase não foi usada, só tem um sofá, não é? Sirius?

-Oh, sim! – e ele se levantou indo em direção a tal sala – É só tirar aquele móvel...

Com a sala livre de qualquer objeto, Sirius enfeitiçou o local com um simples movimento da varinha. A sala aumentou consideravelmente de tamanho, ficando ideal para os treinamentos.

-Bom, vou conjurar umas espadas, mas elas serão de madeira, por enquanto. Não quero que ninguém se machuque, não é?

Após distribuir as espadas, Ava iniciou o treinamento: - Há alguns movimentos básicos, que é o que vocês aprenderão hoje. Fiquem eretos e levantem a espada por cima do corpo... – e a professora ajeita a posição de Tonks – O golpe reto é o mais comum. Isso, Remus. Golpeiem com força, isso poderá derrubar o adversário mais fraco. – e os alunos ensaiaram os golpes – Um golpe de diagonal é o ideal para barrar o contra-ataque, caso o adversário não tenha cedido da primeira vez.

-Estou fazendo certo? – perguntou Tonks, arfando.

-Está sim. Aliás, uma coisa importante: vocês devem treinar bastante, pois lutar com espadas requer resistência. Eu mesma estou sem treinar há meses. Não vai adiantar nada sabermos desferir os golpes, se em meia hora nos cansarmos. Creio que os Imortais ou quem quer que sejam logo perceberiam isso e se aproveitariam da situação.

Aquele primeiro treinamento durou três horas, com os alunos muito cansados. Remus apresentava hematomas em muitas partes do corpo, visto que Tonks o acertava diversas vezes por acidente.

-D-desculpe, Remus... machucou?

-Só estou quase sem braço, mas não tem importância... – e ele sorriu. –Por hoje chega, Ava – pediu Lupin, se apoiando em uma parede – Estou morto!

-Eu gostei! – disse Tonks, dando pulos animados – Quando teremos o próximo?

-Daqui a quatro anos! – respondeu Sirius, que estava deitado no chão, muito suado, olhando para o teto. – Por Merlim, não vou entrar num combate que dure três horas! Decidirei a situação em questão de minutos!

-Sim, Sr. Convencido, o Sr. é extraordinário! – disse Ava, rindo, enxugando o rosto – O único que derrota qualquer adversário em míseros minutos! – e todos riram - Pessoal, então por hoje chega. Semana que vem tem mais, mas treinem, por favor!

-Sim, senhora! – disse Tonks, batendo continência – Agora vou tomar um banho e me trocar! Posso, Sirius?

-A casa é sua, fique a vontade! – respondeu o animago, sorrindo, ainda no chão. – Além do mais, não quero que minha prima vá reclamar do tratamento que lhe dispenso...

Tonks riu e saiu, subindo as escadas em direção ao banheiro. Remus, discretamente, se retirou também, fazendo com que Ava e Sirius se entreolhassem. – Aí tem coisa...! – disse a bruxa, estreitando os olhos de brincadeira.

-Pior que tem, mas não vou te contar... sou um bruxo discreto...

-O quê? Nada disso, não pode ter segredo com sua noiva... – e ela se aproximou dele, fingindo-se de brava.

-Segredos nossos não, mas dos outros... aí é outra história. Não vou te contar como foi a conversa da Nymphadora e de Moony... não, não vou contar... – provocou o animago, rindo.

Ava sentou-se em cima dele – Ah, é? Então sentirá minha fúria, meu caro Sirius Black... – e começou a fazer-lhe cócegas - tome bastante cócegas, muitas e muitas...

Com um movimento só, Sirius segura as mãos dela e a vira contra o chão, ficando por cima da bruxa. Ele já não ria. Olhou para ela fixamente, observando cada detalhe do rosto da bruxa que ainda dava risadas. Ele se aproximou lentamente e deu-lhe um beijo demorado, o qual ela não ofereceu resistência, antes o puxando mais para perto de si. As cartas adivinhatórias, morte, enforcado, conselho da escola, pessoas estranhas na biblioteca... tudo isso fugiu da mente de Ava naquele momento, e o mundo foi resumido a eles dois, ancorados no amor que tinham um pelo outro, e mais nada. Não souberam dizer por quanto tempo ficaram assim, só se deram conta que havia mais alguém no recinto algum tempo depois.

-Monstro! – gritou Sirius furioso, se levantando do chão – Saia daqui, vá para cozinha! AGORA!

E o elfo resmugou: - Ela pertence a outro, Monstro sabe. A prometida. – e foi se arrastando, jogando pragas contra seu dono.

Sirius olhou para Ava, que ainda estava no chão, muito vermelha, e olhando para o nada. Ele estendeu a mão para ela – Venha.

-Precisamos achar logo o que procuramos, Sirius. – e ela olhou séria para ele, após se levantar – Não quero que ninguém mais me chame de “a prometida”.

Sirius não respondeu, se limitando a balançar a cabeça. – Vamos tomar um banho também e se trocar. Depois veremos essa biblioteca e seus moradores.

 

* * *

 

 

-Essas vozes falaram comigo quando eu estava sozinha. – disse Ava - Com Snape elas se calaram.

-Tem certeza que não era sua imaginação? – questionou Remus.

-Moony, não cheguei ainda nessa fase da minha vida. Por enquanto ainda sou sã.

-Crianças, vamos ver logo essa biblioteca. – interveio Sirius – Quem sabe ainda dá tempo hoje de jogarmos xadrez bruxo. - e o animago piscou para Ava.

-Xadrez nada, eu não irei dormir aqui. – avisou a bruxa, vendo que não a levavam a sério – Preciso voltar a Hogwarts. – e ela juntou as duas mãos, concentrada, e as separou, surgindo o colar com a chave – Vamos lá.

A conhecida porta apareceu e Sirius se prontificou a ser o primeiro a investigar o que havia lá dentro. – Sei alguns truques com minha varinha. - Remus balançou a cabeça, enquanto ia atrás do animago, com a varinha a postos.

Sirius ergueu a voz: - Ava Sheppard pergunta se há alguém aqui, vivo ou morto! Não iremos lhe fazer mal.

Ainda o silêncio. Remus limpa a garganta e disse em voz baixa para Sirius: - Que tal Ava vir aqui e perguntar? Eles parecem confiar nela.

E isso foi feito. A bruxa caminhou pela biblioteca, escoltada pelos seus amigos. Alguns segundos após chamar os habitantes do local, Ava pensou ter ouvido gemidos.

-Gemidos? – sussurrou o animago.

-É, Sirius... – sussurrou a bruxa - silêncio!

_Ava Sheppard!_

-Estou aqui! – disse a bruxa em voz alta, olhando tudo em sua volta, procurando o dono da voz rouca, agora mais audível.

 A _va Sheppard, abra o livro. Faz muito tempo que não olhamos nossos leitores..._

-Que livro? Onde ele está?

_Você sabe, você nos tirou... não sabemos onde estamos._

Remus havia se aproximado da mesa, observando o imenso livro ali depositado. – Ava, que livro é esse?

-Eu não sei... eu não consegui abrir... nem Severus.

Sirius sorriu e se aproximou do volume, fazendo gestos complicados com a varinha. – Pronto!

Ava ergueu uma sobrancelha: - Pronto o quê?

-Isto! - e ele abriu o livro com uma das mãos.

Ela correu em direção a ele, observando o que havia dentro. – Não há nada aqui!

Sirius franziu o cenho, analisando as folhas em branco do livro. Remus se aproximou mais e tocou em uma página. Naquele instante, ele sentiu-se mal. – Estranho, estou ficando zonzo.

-Sente-se na cadeira – disse Ava, o segurando pelo braço. – Isso, fique aí. – e ela se virou para o livro – Vocês estão aí, no livro? Revelem-se para mim! – e ela depositou as suas duas mãos nas páginas.

Lentamente, algumas letras foram se formando em cada página, e algumas iluminuras foram surgindo em cada canto, dançando nos espaços em branco, revelando em cada uma seus registros.

Ava virou o livro e olhou sua capa. Também iam surgindo letras trabalhadas, nomeando a obra antiga. Ela esperou que a transformação acabasse e conseguiu, finalmente, ler o título do livro: - Librimortus!

-Livro dos mortos(4)? – disse Remus, espantado.

-O que foi? – perguntou Sirius.

-Esse é o livro dos mortos! Era dado como desaparecido! – e ele se levantou, excitado – Pensei que fosse uma lenda... – e ele observou com cuidado o livro, sem tocá-lo. – Cada morte de um bruxo é registrada imediatamente aqui, em suas páginas. Acho que desde... desde antes do século I. -  e o bruxo ficou pensativo – Devia ser um livro bem maior...

-Maior? – perguntou Sirius.

-Claro! Morreram muitos bruxos desde então, não acha? – e murmurou para si mesmo: - Eu não acho que ele deva fazer distinção entre mestiços e abortos... não sei...

Ava virou a capa, observando a primeira página. Havia um desenho estático estranho, muito antigo, de um senhor com túnicas. Ao lado havia algo escrito em outra língua, que Ava suspeitou ser em árabe. Abaixo havia outros desenhos, também estáticos, de outros senhores e senhoras, com roupas muito antigas e escritos estranhos. A bruxa foi virando as páginas, vendo cada vez mais pessoas e mais legendas.

-Todos mortos, Moony? – o olhar de Ava estava desconsolado.

-Todos. – e Remus balançou a cabeça - Avance bem mais, até chegar em 1700, mais ou menos...

A bruxa virou quase todas as páginas do livro, e observou que, agora, algumas estavam escritas em inglês. – Melinda Scott... 1560-1671. – o desenho da bruxa estava estático. E ela disse em voz firme: – Onde estão vocês, que me chamaram?

O livro, então, sozinho, começou a virar apressadamente suas páginas, tentando alcançar seu final. Mas tanto Ava como Remus e Sirius notaram que o livro mesmo assim não terminava. – Mas é claro, ele não deve ter volume 2... – disse Remus – ou volume 3... É único!

-Onde estão vocês? – perguntou a bruxa em voz alta.

O livro parou de repente, caindo em uma página de 1870. Uma pintura de uma mulher alta e imponente despontava em um canto da página. Era uma pintura que se mexia e a mulher estava visivelmente incomodada com alguma coisa. –   _Olá, minha cara. Tenho imensa alegria em conhecê-la, uma Sheppard! Infelizmente, em tais circunstâncias, jogada em um papel de quinta..._

Ava leu a legenda ao lado da pintura falante: Condessa Marie de Nisy. – Foi a Condessa que falou comigo?

A condessa se empertigou mais ainda: _-_ _Não, foi mais atrás..._

-Onde estão vocês? - chamou Ava novamente.

As páginas retornaram, caindo em uma página estranhamente suja, com manchas em suas bordas. Havia a imagem de um senhor de óculos, com trajes antigos, aparentando impaciência. Abaixo dele havia uma senhora também ansiosa, ajeitando seu vestido.

  _Ah, muito prazer!_  – disse o senhor, com voz arrastada e rouca – _Sou Daniel Gloucester. Eu tenho ouvido sua voz, senhorita, e percebido o que procura_.  – e ele sorriu.

_Sou Lauren Gloucester!_  – se apresentou a senhora logo abaixo – _Confesso que não acho prudente aparecer assim, você sabe, mas Daniel, meu marido, não teme as lembranças passadas. Por mim ficaria escondida por toda eternidade!_

“O que eles temem?” Ava franze o cenho. – Sr. Gloucester, sabe o que procuro?

  _Ah, sei sim. E também sei onde encontrar o que quer._

Os três amigos se entreolharam, assustados: - O Sr. o quê?

_Sei sim, está num livro de capa preta. Tem umas letras douradas nele. Agora... o nome que me escapa!_

_Daniel, as letras do livro eram prateadas!_ – e ela se vira para Ava – _Ele sempre esquece os detalhes!_

-O livro está... aqui? – Ava sentiu um nó na garganta.

_Eu não sei. Houve muitas pessoas aqui, sempre pesquisando._  – disse Gloucester, melancólico. – _Mas uma coisa é certa: os livros nunca saem, ou quase nunca._

-Houve um momento em que um livro tenha saído? – perguntou Sirius.

  _Não sei dizer. Mas eles se escondem, ah, sim, muitos. Tem que saber como descobri-los._

-Por que vocês querem me ajudar? – questionou Ava - Eu não entendo...

Daniel olhou para baixo, para a figura de sua mulher e suspirou. – _Por causa deles. Antes de eles irem embora._

-Eles quem?, por Merlim!

Gloucester faz um gesto com a mão e as páginas viram freneticamente, até chegarem numa folha simples, branca, com fotos de bruxos. Algumas estavam estáticas, mas duas em particular chamaram a atenção dos três amigos. Em uma havia um rapaz, com seu sorriso congelado no tempo, de cabelos desalinhados. Na segunda tinha uma moça ruiva pensativa.

-Lily... James! - exclamou Ava num fio de voz.

Ao lado da foto do rapaz, uma legenda: James Potter, 31 de outubro de 1981. Da moça havia a mesma data, com o nome de Lily Potter.

-Por que eles não se mexem como vocês? – questiona Sirius - O que aconteceu?

_Eles partiram, como quase todos. O que tinham que fazer aqui fizeram. Esse livro é como uma passagem._

-O que eles fizeram? – gritou Ava.

_Parecem que tinham uma missão._  – disse a voz da mulher – _Partiram para outra etapa, creio eu. Não sabemos para onde, nunca saímos daqui._

-Mas que MISSÃO? – agora quem gritava era Sirius, visivelmente abalado.

_Eu conversei muito com nossos amigos. Pessoas simpáticas, porém muito preocupadas e tristes. Deixaram muitas pendências em vida, acho que devido a idade, tão jovens! Eles se preocupavam com algumas coisas, vejamos..._

Remus sacudiu a cabeça, incrédulo. Sirius bufou impaciente.

_...Uma delas é com o filho deles, não me lembro o nome. Parece que era um bebê... Mas eles só comentaram, não me instruíram em nada... Outra é em relação a um amigo deles, que se transforma em lobisomem... pelas calças de Merlim! Minha esposa quase desmaiou quando soube disso... Aqui tem um livro sobre a cura de um..._

Lupin ficou lívido, sendo amparado por Sirius. – C-cura? – e Remus tocou novamente no livro, sentindo outra vez tonturas.

_-Não é prudente um lobisomem tocar no livro dos mortos! Somente bruxos puros!_   – reclamou Gloucester indignado. E acrescentou, aborrecido – _Apesar que todos acabam passando por aqui... uma lástima_. - E ele continuou: -   _Estavam preocupados também com a srta. e com seu noivo. Uma magia antiga foi-lhe lançada, não? Ah, essa eu ouvi uma vez... não sei precisar o tempo, pois para mim ele não passa mais_  – e a voz suspirou – _Os Potters me instruíram para contar para alguém sobre isso, e que esse alguém contasse a srta. Mas, vejam como é a vida... ou a morte, enfim... Ava Sheppard em pessoa, aqui!_

_-Já estávamos pensando que nunca iríamos encontrá-la, ou encontrar quem quer que seja[/i]_ – comentou a voz feminina _– [i]_ _O Sr. Sheppard foi o último que ouvimos por aqui... antes todos nos consultavam... principalmente em guerras... [/i]_

-Estou confusa... e muito! – retrucou Ava – Como eles podem entrar no livro e depois saírem? Como o senhor sabe tanto desses feitiços antigos? Para onde foram meus amigos?

As páginas retornaram até chegar a página de Gloucester, que continuou: –   _Só permanece quem quiser. Não me pergunte por que, não fiz o livro e desconheço a magia que nele existe. Mas desde que estou aqui, com minha esposa, escuto muita coisa e aprendo. Os bruxos que freqüentavam aqui ditavam os feitiços, para outros copiarem. E não foi por poucas vezes. Anos e anos de aprendizado involuntário, pelo que me consta._

_Quando seus amigos vieram fazer parte deste livro, logo descobriram, por meio desta pessoa que vos fala, onde estavam. Ficaram maravilhados e logo abriram o coração sobre a situação dos que ficaram. Não preciso dizer que minha esposa chorou copiosamente. Mas me lembrei de como o Sr. Sheppard obteve o feitiço._

-Então... – o coração dela batia descompassado – o senhor sabe como eu me desfaço do feitiço?

Gloucester riu: - _Não todo, partes... mas sei qual livro... ou melhor dizendo, sei a capa... ele deve estar oculto, em algum lugar..._

Naquele momento, várias páginas se acrescentaram ao final, tornando o livro ainda maior.

-Esse livro é muito estranho... – comentou Sirius, um pouco incrédulo.

_Sempre que bruxos morrem, há acréscimos nas páginas. E isso acontece diversas vezes._

-Deve ser muito triste ficar aqui. – disse Ava incomodada.

_No começo era muito angustiante. Mas agora eu e minha esposa apostamos quantas páginas acrescentará enquanto contamos até o número cem. Ás vezes eu ganho, outras é ela. Mas há períodos que os dois perdem. Enfim..._

-Comovente – ironizou Sirius.

Ava perguntou: - Como fazemos para aparecer um livro oculto?

Gloucester sorriu muito satisfeito, como se esperasse por essa pergunta: - _É muito simples: vocês devem trocar por um visível, é claro!_

-E qual o feitiço utilizado?, pelas barbas de MERLIM! – perguntou Sirius, impaciente.

  _Ah... isso é algo que também não sei... Vocês terão de descobrir. Mas algo é certo: o que procuram está tudo aqui. A cura para o lobisomem... e a cura para você, Srta. Sheppard. E era isso que James e Lily Potter queriam tanto que soubessem e já fiz a vontade deles. Que assim seja._

Ava se afastou do livro, andando em direção a parede da biblioteca. Então estava perto... então tudo pode mudar, realmente... a esperança não era vã... A bruxa se encosta, escorregando lentamente até o chão, com o olhar distante. E Lily e James... mesmo depois, mesmo além, eles olhavam pelos amigos. Insensivelmente lágrimas quentes desceram pelo rosto dela e seu coração se aqueceu involuntariamente, e uma alegria desconhecida entrava em sua alma.

Sirius e Remus se aproximaram dela, entusiasmados: - Precisamos achar Dumbledore imediatamente! – disse Sirius, se agachando perto de sua noiva - Tenho certeza que ele saberá exatamente o que fazer para localizar os livros ocultos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Skye fica na Escócia, ao noroeste...
> 
> (2) O enforcado e a morte são nomes reais das cartas de tarô e eu me baseei livremente no significado de cada uma. ok?
> 
> (3) Não sei se os bruxos têm relógios (cucos), mas enfim... optei por Snape ter um!!
> 
> (4) O livro dos mortos existe, mas não da forma q está na fic. Veja uma definição no wikipédia:  
> “Livro dos Mortos é a designação dada a uma colectânea de feitiços, fórmulas mágicas, orações, hinos e litanias do Antigo Egito, escritos em rolos de papiro e colocados nos túmulos junto das múmias. O objetivo destes textos era ajudar o morto na sua viagem pelo mundo subterrâneo, afastando eventuais perigos que este poderia encontrar na viagem para o Além. Embora não tenha sido escrito como livro de síntese teológica, constitui uma das principais fontes para o estudo e compreensão da religião egípcia.”
> 
> Próximo capítulo: O que ele não entende


	14. O que ele não entende

#### “ **Não devemos resistir às tentações: elas podem não voltar.” M.F.**

 

* * *

 

 

Na poltrona do quarto de Regulus, Ava ainda não conseguira dormir naquela noite. Sua mente girava em torno do livro dos mortos e das revelações de Daniel Gloucester. Uma imensa ansiedade tomava conta de sua alma e a bruxa lutava pelo autocontrole. Não, não poderia descuidar-se e ser imprudente, não quando estava tão perto de uma solução. O pensamento voltou-se para o casal Potter, seus queridos amigos. “Até na morte.” Uma saudade funda e uma alegria suave brotou em seu coração e suspirou profundamente, lutando contra lágrimas furtivas.

 

_“Lily... me promete uma coisa? – os olhos da garota de quatorze anos estavam mais claros que do costume. –O que seria? – a sonserina desvia o olhar: - Você será minha amiga pra sempre? – uma risada limpa ecoa pelo jardim, irradiando felicidade. – Claro, Ava, seremos amigas para sempre! Nossos filhos também, nossos netos... Não pense que se livrará de mim!”_

 

A bruxa mandara, horas atrás, uma coruja para o diretor, que apareceria pela manhã para averiguar sobre a novidade. Ava sabia que ele estava em alguma missão secreta que, talvez, ele a contasse em reunião ou a sós pra ela. A bruxa teve o cuidado de mandar outra coruja, desta vez a Harry, informando de sua ausência: “Estou com seu padrinho.”

 

 -O que tanto você pensa, Ava?

 

 Era Regulus. Ele estava desleixadamente recostado em seu sofá, fumando um cigarro com calma, iluminado pela luz do candeeiro. Seus cabelos desalinhados davam a ele certo charme que lembrou a Sirius.

 

  -Penso em muitas coisas, Regulus. – disse a bruxa, despertando dos seus devaneios. – Achamos algo muito interessante em uma biblioteca.

 

  -O que seria? – perguntou o quadro com interesse.

 

  Ela sorriu fracamente – Não posso contar, sinto muito. Mas é algo que vai me ajudar.

 

  -Aposto que isso tem a ver com meu irmãozinho também.

 

  -Sempre tem, você sabe que sim.

 

  Regulus deu outra baforada, vendo a fumaça formar círculos perfeitos, que subiram certa altura para se desfazerem lentamente. – Eu o odiei por muito tempo, Ava. Lembra? – e ele sorriu, melancólico – Tempo é algo que gostaria de ter agora, para retornar todas más ações do passado. – e ele fez uma pausa – Mas uma boa ação eu fiz, quem sabe ela me redime...

 

  -Que boa ação?

 

 -Um dia eu conto, Ava Sheppard. Um dia...

 

  Batidas na porta interromperam os amigos: era Sirius. Ele entrou sorridente, olhando para sua noiva insone: - Dumbledore está aqui. – e completou, sisudo desta vez: - E está com o Ranhoso.

 

Eram cinco da manhã quando o diretor chegara naquela madrugada de domingo. Seu habitual olhar tranqüilo analisou sua querida bruxa e depois a abraçou ternamente. – Parece-nos que está chegando o grande momento, talvez?

 

  Ava balança a cabeça afirmativamente, deixando o sorriso de esperança brotar em seus lábios. Não, não haveria de esconder o que sentia e nem temer que tudo fosse em vão. – Sim, senhor. Parece que sim... - e ela segurou a mão de Sirius.

 

  Snape observava tudo com interesse, sentindo o olhar ameaçador de Black sobre si. O professor não tinha se dado ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo, limitando-se a acenar com a cabeça para um Lupin sonolento e uma Sheppard exausta.

 

  -Vamos então investigar. – pediu Dumbledore.

 

  A biblioteca estava novamente às escuras e Ava teve que, outra vez, lançar feitiços, surgindo uma imensa claridade, tal qual dia. Ela se aproximou do livro, virando-se para o diretor: - É este aqui, senhor. – Enquanto o bruxo se aproximava, ela abriu o volume, denunciando as páginas vazias e brancas. – Revelem-se! – ordenou, colocando ambas as mãos nas folhas.

 

  Como aconteceu na primeira vez, os registros foram surgindo pouco a pouco, completando cada página com bruxos e mais bruxos. Dumbledore observava tudo atentamente e em silêncio. Foi Lupin quem falou primeiro: - Esse é o livro dos mortos, Dumbledore. _Librimortus_. Creio que a maioria, ou senão todos, acham que é uma lenda...

 

  -Uma lenda, sim. Mas sabemos que o fundo de toda lenda contempla uma verdade. – e ele toca em uma das páginas – Dizem que este livro foi fabricado por causa um antigo bruxo, em guerras contra outras tribos. Ele necessitava saber se seu grupo conseguira matar seus oponentes. Um mago mestre ofereceu seus préstimos, em troca de muita riqueza, criando um livro que registraria a morte de cada bruxo, podendo, assim, verificar se os inimigos foram derrotados. Ou se seu exército havia sucumbido. E é tudo que sei... Mas suspeito que há muito mais nesse livro. – Dumbledore ficou por um tempo em silêncio – Ava, chame o inquilino do livro dos mortos.

 

  Ava assentiu com a cabeça e o chamou: - Gloucester!

 

  As páginas viraram rapidamente, parando em Daniel e Lauren. O bruxo espanava alguma sujeira invisível de suas roupas, enquanto sua esposa ajeitava os cabelos.

 

 _-Muita honra ter a visita de um bruxo tão nobre._ – Gloucester havia estreitado os olhos – _Sr._ _Alvo Dumbledore! E vejo que há outros visitantes..._

 

  -Vejo que me conhece! – disse o diretor alegremente - Importar-se-ia de me informar de onde?

 

  Daniel deu uma risada nervosa. Lauren olhou para cima, com ares preocupados. – _Escutávamos muitas conversas, Sr. Dumbledore. Muitas... Nem sempre citavam o senhor com a deferência merecida, mas enfim... opiniões._

 

  O diretor retrucou, tranqüilo - E como o Sr. Daniel Gloucester pode julgar se estavam certos ou errados, sem ao menos me conhecer?

 

 _-Senhor, sabemos analisar o que escutamos!_  – respondeu Lauren, torcendo as mãos – _Bruxos maus freqüentaram essa biblioteca, em busca de feitiços extraordinários que redundassem em maior poder. Sempre. Sabíamos o desejo deles, das intenções. E entendíamos que suas mentes más e corações cobiçosos geravam comentários maliciosos e cheios de enganos. Então, por nós, seus julgamentos eram desacreditados._

  Dumbledore havia franzido o cenho, mas logo essa expressão se desfez, voltando a habitual serenidade. – Muito sábio da parte de vocês... E se me permitem uma outra questão, nem todos permanecem nestas páginas. Vocês saberiam me dizer o por quê?

 

 _-Já falamos aos senhores..._ – começou Daniel – _E-eu não sei, não faço idéia! Somos apenas habitantes dessas páginas, eu e minha senhora, contemplando o mundo pelo que escutamos e quase sempre na escuridão._ _–_ ele fez uma expressão triste _– Alguns vizinhos de páginas entabulam conversas conosco, e, mesmo que enfadonhas, nos trazem a sensação de que participamos de uma comunidade._ _–_ e ele riu fracamente _– Às vezes ficamos sem ouví-los... e, na nossa busca, página por página, descobrimos que eles se foram._ _–_ ele faz uma pausa _– Acontece muitas vezes._

 

  Snape se aproximou do livro e indagou – Sr. Gloucester, sou Severus Snape, professor em Hogwarts, e tenho uma pergunta: o senhor e sua senhora não têm desejo de partir?

 

  Daniel se irritou: - _Mas não seria melhor o senhor tentar descobrir onde está o livro com o contra-feitiço para a senhorita Sheppard? Seria bem mais produtivo!_  – Ava pode ver que o rosto da imagem havia ficado corado. – _Mas pelo jeito estou sendo inquirido de todas as formas, como se fosse um criminoso de última classe!_ _–_ e ele retirou de seu bolso um lenço, que utilizou para enxugar algumas gotículas de suor.

 

  -Entendo o senhor... – e o diretor juntou as mãos, pensativo – Mas acho que os Gloucester não se oporiam a _matar_  novamente a curiosidade de um velho bruxo com um fato... – e ele sorriu. - Como foi que os senhores morreram?

 

  Lauren colocou as mãos a boca, indignada. Daniel cruzou os braços, mais vermelho do que nunca – _EU não falo sobre isso. NUNCA. É algo particular, meu e da minha esposa. Que ultraje! Agora, se me dão licença... queremos ficar a sós..._ _–_ e, levantando um dos braços, Daniel fez o livro se fechar. Sirius se adiantou e tentou abri-lo, mas em vão.

Dumbledore olhou para todos os presentes e deu um sorriso. – Acho que isso encerra a entrevista. Vamos todos sair daqui e conversaremos na sala.

 

  -Eu não confio nesse Daniel Gloucester – informou o diretor, ao se sentar numa confortável poltrona. – Esse casal esconde algo e eu acho prudente, Ava, que continue não entrando sozinha na biblioteca. – Ava fez um gesto impaciente – Não, é para o seu bem. Se minha intuição ainda funciona, eles não são nossos amigos, que há mentiras no meio das verdades. Terei que investigar sobre isso antes de lançar feitiços para surgir os livros ocultos. E também sobre a veracidade do assunto Potter.

 

-É, nem inquirimos sobre James e Lily... – lamentou Remus.

 

  -O que eles têm a esconder ou fazer mal, Dumbledore? – questionou Sirius – Eles estão mortos! O que ganhariam nos prejudicando?

 

  -Sirius, a morte não é o fim. Sempre há o que ganhar. Ou a perder. – Dumbledore alisou sua barba – Vou precisar consultar alguns membros do Conselho dos Bruxos. Há um, em especial, que é estudioso de necromancia e tudo o que é relacionado a outra vida. – e ele olhou para Ava – Enquanto isso, continue guardando o colar em outro lugar, não pendurado em seu pescoço. Temo que os chamados dos Gloucester sejam demasiadamente tentadores.

 

  Ava assentiu levemente, um pouco contrariada, retirando o colar que, num gesto rápido, desaparece das mãos dela. A pesquisa do diretor poderia durar meses! E ela contava que naquele ano mesmo poderia obter o antídoto para o seu “veneno” e começar a viver em paz.

 

  -Não fique assim, filha – disse o diretor, analisando atentamente a bruxa – Tudo dará certo e na hora certa. – e olhou para Lupin, que mantinha a cabeça baixa, em silêncio – Lupin, sua hora também chegará. Estamos perto... Mas é aí que deveremos ter mais cautela, para não pormos tudo a perder.

 

  Snape deu um sorriso mínimo e disse: – Creio que será muito mais difícil para Black, devido ao seu... _temperamento_. Sugiro que ele não entre mais na biblioteca, para não causar tumultos desnecessários.

 

  Sirius se ergueu, em fúria – Como? Eu não entrar? Isso é do meu alto interesse, Ranhoso, e entrarei sim! E não será você que irá me impedir!

 

  -Sirius! – Ava se levantou, colocando-se entre seu noivo e seu amigo – Isso não é hora, certo? Vamos nos acalmar. – ela olhava fixamente para ele.

 

  -Está certo... – Sirius suspirou fortemente e, ainda encarando Snape, voltou a se sentar.

 

  -Muito bem. – disse Dumbledore, olhando a todos – Eu... preciso que Snape e Lupin se retirem. Ava, Sirius, tenho uma conversa de primordial importância para vocês.

 

  Snape acenou com a cabeça e se retirou para a cozinha, juntamente com Lupin. Sirius logo perguntou: - Alguma coisa sobre o feitiço?

 

  -Calma, Sirius... começarei pelo _começo_ , pois é um assunto que vocês terão que entender perfeitamente.

 

  “Estive pesquisando por várias bibliotecas que existem espalhadas por esse mundo durante todos esses anos e é isso também que estava fazendo há pouco: em casa de amigos, de ex-professores, de quem me devia favores... enfim, busquei sobre feitiços de casamentos, talvez algo que pudesse complementar o que vocês haveriam de achar na biblioteca dos Sheppards. E devo dizer que obtive resultados excelentes.”

 

  Ele fez uma pausa e, num gesto rápido com a varinha, um livro surgiu em seu colo. O diretor o abriu, diretamente em uma página marcada. – Em geral, feitiços de casamentos incluem fidelidade, amor eterno e fertilidade. O que me prendeu a atenção foi primeiramente a fidelidade, é claro. Creio que Voldemort não se ateve a questão do amor eterno, visto que ele desconhece o sentimento do amor. É óbvio que ele sabe o que é, como é, porém ele sempre me deu a impressão de nunca senti-lo, ou antes, de não _querer_ senti-lo. E visto que o amor não redunda, especificamente, em poder, não da forma que ele almeja, daí resulta seu desprezo. – ele folheou umas páginas e seus olhos brilharam. – Mas eis o ponto que quero chegar: em muitos escritos, há descrições interessantes de como efetuar feitiços de fidelidade, que especificam atitudes reveladoras de infidelidade! - e sorriu triunfante para o casal confuso.

 

  -Dumbledore, e o que tem isso? – indagou Sirius.

 

  O diretor suspirou – Refleti muito sobre o que Voldemort consideraria infidelidade, o que ele previu com o que faria que Ava o ‘traísse’. – ele fez uma pausa - E ando há muito tempo observando vocês dois. Não, não se espantem... Vejo que existe certa intimidade entre vocês, como beijos e abraços. E Sirius continuou vivo.

 

  -Sim... mas onde o senhor quer chegar? – perguntou Ava.

 

  -Voldemort não previu ou desconsiderou que beijo seria traição. Nem abraço apaixonado. Pergunto-me: o que mais ele não considerou? Sirius e Ava, o que mais vocês fazem? – Ava sentiu seu rosto queimar – Permitam-me indagar: dormem juntos?

 

  -Desculpe, senhor... mas eu não vou falar... – e ela abaixou a cabeça.

 

  -Eu falo, tudo bem – prontificou-se Sirius, um pouco corado. – Nunca passamos de beijos e abraços, apesar de que eu insista, muitas vezes, por mais. Ava, por medo que eu morra, é que resiste e me segura. Não dormimos juntos há muito tempo, e digo dormir mesmo. Foi somente quando moramos juntos, antes da minha prisão.

 

  -Muito prudente de sua parte, Ava. – elogiou o diretor – Mas devo dizer que, provavelmente, vocês poderiam ir bem mais adiante. Voldemort não acredita no amor, em carinho. Ele acredita no poder e também em ter descendentes de sangue puro, fortes o suficiente para orgulhá-lo e torná-lo mais poderoso. Aí entra a outra parte dos feitiços de casamento: fertilidade. É provável que, após o casamento de vocês, ele efetuasse o ritual da fertilidade, a fim de garantir os descendentes.

 

  “Sinto que é nesse ponto que ele se ateve mais. Ava, ele sabe que, para os planos dele, seria desastroso que você tivesse filhos que não fossem deles: mais pessoas para repartir a herança dos Sheppards, tanto de magia como de bens materiais. Concluo que Voldemort focou seu feitiço de fidelidade em sua pureza física, mantendo-a intacta contra ‘sementes’ de outros, contra a violação. Porque, em relação ao seu coração, aos seus desejos, isso nunca o importou.”

 

  Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha – Isso é inacreditável...! Quer dizer que o feitiço só se manifestará se eu tentar... é... “semear” a Ava? - o diretor balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

 

  -Excelente, estou me sentindo como uma terra, pronta para brotar uma árvore. – comentou a bruxa, incrédula. – O senhor tem certeza de tudo que está falando?

 

  -Não absoluta, mas os indícios são claros e os feitiços que localizei apontam para essa conclusão.

 

  -E há contra-feitiços? – indagou Ava, esperançosa.

 

  Mas o diretor balançou a cabeça em negativa. – Nada. Todos dizem que é irreversível.

 

  Ela suspirou enquanto olhava sem interesse para o tapete puído. Sirius havia se levantado e andava de um lado para o outro, agitado – Quer dizer que eu e ela ficamos esse tempo todo... Eu não acredito!

 

  -Sirius! – repreendeu Ava, aborrecida. -Senhor, eu sei que suas pesquisas e conclusões são dignas de todo crédito, mas estamos falando de Voldemort! Ele pode ter feito qualquer coisa, e acho que devemos ser muito prudentes. Um erro será fatal para o Sirius...

 

  Dumbledore olhou para o casal em silêncio, com uma expressão indecifrável. Por fim ele falou: – Você está certa, filha. São apenas conclusões de estudos e pesquisas exaustivas. Apesar de não trazer a cura, eu creio que, pelo menos, vocês poderiam viver um pouco mais felizes, se me atrevo a dizer. – ele fez uma pausa, olhando com pena o casal confuso - Bem, vou indo embora – ele se ergueu. - Tratarei de ir até esse mago para obter as informações sobre o livro dos mortos. – e ele disse em voz mais alta – Snape! Vamos indo! – o professor apareceu na sala, visivelmente entediado - Quero que continue acompanhando Ava nas incursões a biblioteca. Mas tomem cuidado com o senhor Gloucester.

 

  -Tomaremos – disse Snape – Vamos pela rede floo? – o diretor afirmou com a cabeça e o professor se volta para a bruxa – Até mais, Ava. – e, com um aceno da cabeça, o professor se despediu de Lupin.

 

  Quando os dois saíram, Sirius se voltou para ela animado. – Uma notícia excelente, não? – e lançou-lhe um olhar malicioso – Podíamos testar agora...

 

 E uma almofada acertou o animago em cheio.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

  Na noite daquele domingo, Harry foi dormir nos aposentos de sua madrinha. Ava havia o chamado, para verificar como ele estava e também porque sentiu saudades da companhia dele.

 

  -Tem mais bolo de chocolate? – perguntou Harry lambendo os dedos.

 

  -Claro, eu peço para Kairi trazer mais. – disse Ava docemente, enquanto terminava de corrigir os diversos trabalhos dos alunos. Kairi trouxe a bandeja inteira e a depositou numa mesinha próxima. – Ela trouxe tudo, Harry... – e a professora deu risada – ela já lhe conhece.

 

  Harry também riu enquanto mais um pedaço grande de bolo ia para seu prato. Ava notou algo na mão de seu afilhado, algo como uma cicatriz.

 

  -Harry, o que é isso em sua mão?

 

  O garoto engasgou e rapidamente puxou a manga para baixo, cobrindo a mão. – N-nada.

 

  Ela se aproximou, tomando-lhe a mão e analisou a cicatriz. Verificou que era uma frase: “Eu não devo contar mentiras”. – O que é isso? Harry, responda!

 

  -Foi a profª. Umbridge... na detenção. – o garoto respondeu timidamente.

 

  -Aquela... – Ava se conteve – ela te marcou? Como foi isso?

 

  -Enquanto eu escrevia essa frase, numa pena sem tinta, ela foi marcando nas costas de minha mão. A tinta acabou sendo meu sangue.

 

  -Ah... eu conheço esse feitiço. – agora Ava caminhava de um lado para o outro da saleta, irritada. – Como ela ousa utilizá-lo? Vou denunciá-la por maus tratos! Imb...– e ela se calou, suspirando.

 

  Harry retrucou: - Não fale nada, por favor. Ela... ela já vai prejudicá-la com a reunião do conselho e...

 

  -Como você sabe?

 

  -Sabendo... - e ele abaixou os olhos – Essa Umbridge é muito perversa, ela está tentando prejudicar até Dumbledore! Mas eu e Hermione e Rony estamos com um plano. Mas é segredo. – acrescentou rapidamente.

 

  -Harry, o que vocês estão aprontando?

 

  -É coisa boa, o Sirius aprovou.

 

  Ava arregalou os olhos: - Ah, o Sirius sabe e eu não sei?

 

-Mas ele disse para não falar para você, que você não aprovaria.

 

  Ela suspirou exasperada, torcendo as mãos. – Ele vai ouvir algumas coisas, depois. Mas, Harry, escute-me: não se envolva em encrencas, pois é provável que eu seja demitida na reunião.

 

  -Oh...

 

  -Sim. E não estarei aqui para lhe ajudar. – ela se aproximou dele, o abraçando. – Está doendo? A cicatriz?

 

  -Qual delas?

 

  Eles riram – A da mão. – Ele negou com a cabeça: – Só no começo, agora me acostumei.

 

-Eu vou pedir para Kairi trazer uns ungüentos da Madame Pomfrey. Eles vão aliviar as dores e também eliminar a marca. – e ela acaricia o rosto do afilhado – Eu vou pensar em algo para barrar essa maluca. Eu prometo.

 

  Mais tarde, observando seu afilhado dormir, Ava se culpou por não conseguir protegê-lo de Umbridge. E a urgência de permanecer em Hogwarts, custasse o que custar, tomou sua alma. “Harry, eu não vou desistir de ficar perto de você. Nunca.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

  Tonks estava sentada nos degraus da escadaria central, distraindo-se com seu cabelo mudando de cor várias vezes. Alguns alunos, passando por ela, cochichavam entre si, dando várias risadinhas. Havia outros que estavam parados a uma distância segura, observando com interesse o espetáculo da auror. Ela suspirou e seu cabelo tornou-se azul celeste em segundos. Fez um muxoxo e a cor alterou para laranja.

 

  -Ei, Tonks... tudo bem?

 

  De longe Ava a tinha divisado e se preocupara com a postura desanimada da metamorfaga, que havia a chamado em caráter de urgência. A professora aproveitou o intervalo da primeira aula para atender a amiga.

 

  -Anh... Oi, Ava! - e Tonks sorriu, se levantando – Está tudo certo! Tudo...

 

  A professora observou a pequena platéia próxima a elas. – Dispersando... todos! – ordenou em voz firme.

 

  Os alunos menores saíram correndo e os outros foram andando, aborrecidos.

 

  -Tonks, vamos caminhar. O jardim de Hogwarts continua excelente.

 

  Não havia sol e uma brisa fria soprava vez ou outra. Tonks se encolheu, puxando sua jaqueta mais para si. – Você está nervosa, Ava? Pela reunião do Conselho?

 

 -Estou. – e a loira sorriu irônica – Talvez a Sra. Sapa consiga essa grande vitória.

 

 Tonks deu uma sonora risada – Sapa? É perfeito!

 

  Ava também riu - Os alunos aqui a chamam disso. Ela anda perseguindo a profª. Trelawney, de adivinhação, criando situações para a coitada se demitir. E persegue Harry e outros alunos que discordam com seus métodos.

 

  -Ela fica lhe perseguindo também?

 

  -Não... só jogando mil indiretas e diretas na hora do café, na hora do almoço... – ela fingiu forçar a memória - e, vejamos... na hora do jantar!

 

  -Putz... Que idiota... E ainda por cima ela vai entregar você de bandeja para aquele povo do conselho...

 

  Ava franziu o cenho, estancando: - Oh, não... como sou burra! Eu não tenho a mínima idéia de quem está neste bendito Conselho! Além de Malfoy, é claro...

 

  -Mas o que isso vai adiantar?

 

  -Eu quero, pelo menos, saber com quem estarei lidando.

 

  Tonks se calou por um momento, observando as ondas que se formavam ao longe, no centro do lago. – Eu tenho algo para você, Ava. Mas é um tanto ilegal...

 

  -Como assim?

 

  A auror suspirou e colocou a mão dentro de sua jaqueta, retirando um envelope. – Abra.

 

  O envelope continha várias fotos, em tamanho grande. Ava olhou a primeira e sentiu seu sangue sumir de sua face. – Eu não acredito... – murmurou para si.

 

  -São seus. Use com esperteza. – e a auror piscou marotamente.

 

  A professora olhou novamente a primeira foto. Lá revelava uma Umbridge muito sorridente, que não cansava de se abraçar com ninguém menos que Cornelius Fudge, num local que parecia ser o gabinete dele, em ângulo que revelava o esconderijo da câmera fotográfica mágica. Pareciam muito felizes e com certa urgência. Outra foto e outra Umbridge, com beijos tímidos e felizes no seu amante, ambos de olhos fechados e entregues. Fotos tiradas, talvez, no mesmo gabinete.

 

  O restante das outras fotos seguia a mesma linha: beijos, abraços, paixão, mãos dadas. Sempre em um lugar fechado, às escondidas. Então a defensora número um do Ministério revelava mais que fidelidade política.

 

  -Isso acontece muito, Ava, infelizmente. – explicou Tonks – Muitos que lá trabalham fazem isso, e as esposas ou maridos nunca ficam sabendo. Mas nesse caso... um Ministro... casado... Bom, isso não é boa coisa.

 

  Sheppard continuava sem palavras, sentindo um estranho amargo na boca. Ela observava ainda com espanto as figuras se mexendo, sorridentes, em beijos incessantes, como se temessem que o encanto acabasse. E ela sacudiu a cabeça: que bobagem! Era só a mágica da foto, que repetia a todo o momento a cena fotografada.

 

  -Não sei nem o que dizer...  e nem vou ousar perguntar como conseguiu isso.

 

  Tonks sorriu – Obrigada, você sabe como são as fontes: sigilosas.

 

  Ava devolveu as fotos ao envelope e o escondeu dentro da capa. E a sensação de amargo na boca ainda permanecia.

 

  -Anh... O Remus me disse que vocês acharam o tal _Librimortus_. – disse a auror, jogando pedrinhas no lago. Algumas ondas maiores se formaram próximas as bruxas.

 

  Ava sorriu largamente, se agachando enquanto também jogava pedrinhas – Sim, Tonks! Parece que estamos chegando perto... Finalmente! – e a professora corou ao se lembrar das revelações de Dumbledore.

 

  -Fico feliz por vocês! Você e o Sirius merecem... de verdade.

 

  A professora olhou para a auror. – E você e o Remus? Talvez há cura para ele, também.

 

  Tonks faz um muxoxo, atirando com força uma pedra mais pesada. – Ele não quer saber disso. E somos apenas amigos.

 

  -Mas... não parece ser só isso!

 

  A auror balança a cabeça, aborrecida. – Ele quer _só_ isso. Deixou claro para mim, sem rastro de dúvidas. – e ela suspirou – Devo ser horrível... com esse cabelo que muda de cor... nossa, como odeio ser metamorfaga! E...

 

  -Pare já com isso! - e a professora tinha se erguido – Você é linda, Tonks! Que bobagem... e é óbvio que ele não gosta de você como amiga! Talvez ele esteja com vergonha de ser lobisomem...

 

  -Eu o apoio, Ava, ele sabe disso! Vou até aprender a como fazer a poção que ele precisa... eu faço tudo... – e a auror suspirou – Mas mesmo assim não quer.

 

  -Está mentindo, e eu vou descobrir por quê.

 

  -Ava – suplicou Tonks, se aproximando dela – não fale que eu lhe disse isso tudo. Não quero perder a única coisa que tenho dele.

 

  -Pode deixar, eu sei como fazer. Conheço meu amigo há muitos anos. Não é a primeira vez que ele faz isso.

 

  -Houve outras? – e a metamorfaga franziu o cenho.

 

  -E-é, houve... – Ava engole em seco - Mas aqui, em Hogwarts, faz tempo...

 

  Tonks suspirou, ainda aborrecida – Obrigada por me ouvir. - e ela atirou outra vez uma pedra no lago. – Tenho mais uma coisa para lhe contar.

 

  -Hoje é o dia das novidades... – murmurou Ava, que esperou que a auror tomasse coragem.

 

  – Sabe, Ava... Hagrid está encrencado.

 

  -Hagrid? Ele não está com Madame Maxime atrás dos gigantes...?

 

  -Então! – Tonks estava muito séria – Eles não deram mais notícias, Dumbledore está preocupado. E convocou algumas pessoas...

 

  -Isso foi numa reunião? Não fui chamada?

 

  -Não, não... ontem, muito tarde da noite, ele convocou apenas quem iria para a missão de resgate. Eu, Lupin e...

 

  Ava arregalou os olhos: - Sirius?

 

  Tonks suspirou, atirando mais uma vez no lago – Sim, ele também. Irá disfarçado, mas irá, visto que Dumbledore achou perigoso ir só eu e o Remus e nenhum dos outros aurores pode saber da empreitada do nosso Rubeus. E será já nesta semana. Na véspera da reunião do Conselho.

 

  A professora riu amargamente: - Ou seja, amanhã! Tsc...

 

  -Sinto muito... não estaremos aqui para dar-lhe apoio...

 

  Ava ia retrucar, mas resolveu ficar calada. Após se despedir da amiga, encaminha-se para sua aula. Pensamentos pessimistas instalaram-se em sua mente, alertando para o fato que Sirius poderia ser morto em missão... ele, Remus...Tonks! Ela balançou a cabeça, retrucando a si mesma: “Ele já foi um auror... essa _é_ a vida de um auror. É provável que, quando ele ficar livre de suas acusações, volte a ser um. Tenho que me acostumar.”

 

  A aula era para o quarto ano, corvinais e lufa-lufas. Ava sentiu o clima da classe diferente, como se os alunos emitissem vibrações nervosas pelo ar.

 

  -... No quinto capítulo, veremos que a última eleição bruxa da nossa história ocorreu dentro de uma tumultuada sessão. – e a professora faz uma pausa – Apenas o chefe de cada família abastada podia votar. Portanto, isso excluía pobres, mulheres e crianças. Para uma revolta popular faltava pouco...

 

  Alguns corvinais cochichavam entre si, sérios. Outros lufas-lufas meneavam a cabeça, com expressão desolada.

 

  Ava pigarreia – Alunos, algo está acontecendo?

 

  Os alunos ficaram estáticos, com medo que, talvez, qualquer movimento os denunciasse.

 

  -Vocês sabem que podem contar para mim, não ficarei brava. Aliás, alguma vez fiquei brava com algum de vocês? MacBeal?

 

  Um menino ruivo, de muitas sardas, ergueu os olhos, assustado. –Sim, professora?

 

  -Conte-me o que está acontecendo.

 

  O menino engoliu em seco – É... é que nós estamos preocupados.

 

  -Sim... e com o quê, exatamente?

 

  Philip MacBeal olhou para seus amigos, que deram de ombros. – Estamos preocupados que a senhorita vá embora. Sabemos da reunião do Conselho. – e ele baixou o olhar. Ava se espantou: como sabiam?

 

  Uma menina rechonchuda e loira completou: - Não queremos que vá. Gostamos muito de sua aula... – e murmurou, muito baixo – e da senhorita também...

 

  Ava não soube o que responder. Olhou para os rostos de seus alunos, a maioria com um sorriso triste e olhares úmidos. Ela mordeu os lábios.

 

  -Bom... eu agradeço a todos vocês por esse apoio... isso significa muito para mim... Mas não devemos agir como se uma derrota já nos atingisse! Nunca façam isso, meus queridos alunos! Eu lutarei até o fim, com minhas convicções, pelo que acredito. Não importa quem nos acusa, ou quantos... Devemos lutar pela verdade, e sempre.

 

  MacBeal abriu um grande sorriso: - Professora, para mim a verdade é que a senhorita não tem culpa do que aconteceu e que deve ficar por muitos anos aqui em Hogwarts! Ou pelo menos até meu sétimo ano...

 

  Risadas na classe e um aluno também se manifestou: - Até meu sétimo também! - e muitos rolaram os olhos.

 

  –Alunos, já entendi o recado e agradeço. Vamos continuar a lição... – e deu um sorriso - nem pensem que não estudaremos hoje sobre as eleições...

 

 

* * *

 

 

  -Não, Lovegood, não creio que os duendes vieram da terra...

 

  -Mas profa. Sheppard... – tentou argumentar a aluna de olhos arregalados – meu pai disse que por gostarem tanto de ouro...

 

  Ava já havia desistido de argumentar com a aluna da corvinal, que sempre a abordava ao final de suas aulas com alguma idéia esdrúxula sobre qualquer assunto, não necessariamente ligada a aula. -Luna Lovegood, por favor... a aula já acabou. Não é hora do almoço agora?

 

  A expressão da aluna ficou triste e acenou com a cabeça, se retirando, causando pena a Ava, que disse: – Outra hora debateremos com mais calma sobre o que você quiser, o que acha?

 

  Luna se virou, sorrindo – Claro! Er... vai ser muito bom! - e ela limpou a garganta – A srta. é a única que gosta de conversar comigo. Geralmente as pessoas não entendem. Ou mesmo não sabem conversar... Tchau! – e a garota sai saltitando pelo corredor.

 

  Ava ergueu uma sobrancelha e suspirou. “Impossível não se envolver, não, Ava?” A professora ia se levantando quando alguém entrou na sala abruptamente.

 

  -Ora, ora... Ava Sheppard... a pessoa que eu procurava! – e uma risadinha foi ouvida.

 

  -Bom... Umbridge chega e Sheppard se retira... – comentou Ava irônica, pegando sua maleta.

 

  -Espere! – disse Dolores, áspera – Tenho algo a lhe dizer. - e a Alta Inquisidora senta-se numa cadeira.

 

  -E o que seria? – Ava arqueou uma sobrancelha.

 

  -Muito simples. – e Umbridge estreitou os olhos – Eu sei que tem se encontrado com Sirius Black.

 

  Por uns instantes Sheppard sentiu seu sangue sumir de seu rosto e suas pernas amolecerem... Como assim?

 

  Dolores deu uma risadinha triunfante, se levantando. - Vejo que acertei no alvo.

 

  -Não sei do que está falando, está maluca – rebateu Ava rapidamente.

 

  -Não importa... – diz a Inquisidora, se aproximando e falando em voz baixa – Vocês pensam que podem enganar o Ministério... mentiras e mais mentiras... Espalhando notícias sobre Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, Dumbledore, aquele pirralho mestiço... Enquanto isso, você se encontrando as escuras com o maior seguidor do bruxo das trevas... – Umbridge recitava aquelas palavras como se as tivesse decorado. O brilho no seu olhar demonstrou perigo. – Pensa que não há aurores em seu encalço? Só não descobriram onde... No início Cornelius não entendeu o porquê disso... Mas EU entendi! – ela observou o efeito de suas palavras na professora - Vocês querem instigar o pânico em nossa sociedade, para depois dominá-la. Sim, vocês pensam que me enganam! Mas EU abri os olhos do Ministério! EU alertei Cornelius! – e ela deu uma risada fina - E a sociedade, para finalizar, duvida dessa estória maluca! – o olhar agora era apaixonado. Ava adivinhou que era por si própria.

 

  E, ouvindo aquele discurso, instintivamente segurou por dentro de sua capa, onde podia sentir o envelope com as fotos. Sim, era o momento perfeito!

 

  -Entregue-me Sirius Black, Ava Sheppard, e poderá ficar o tempo que quiser aqui em Hogwarts. O Ministério entenderá seu gesto como aceitação da ordem. Da nossa boa ordem. – e ela se encaminhou para a saída e lançou um olhar de desdém. – Tem até a manhã do dia da reunião para me dizer o paradeiro do assassino. Ou terminará presa com ele, juntos para sempre, em Azkaban - e ela se retirou.

 

  Ava deixou o momento escapar. O amargo tomou conta de sua boca, a deixando enjoada. Ela resolveu caminhar pelos corredores menos visitados pelos alunos, a fim de pensar sobre tudo que ocorrera. “Droga, tem aurores no meu encalço... ou será um blefe?”

 

  A professora entra num corredor bem a leste, empoeirado e inicialmente silencioso. E o que ela viu a deixou espantada: Draco Malfoy e Lilá Brown discutindo, rodeados por Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson e Zabini em poses intimidadoras. Cuidadosamente, Ava se abrigou atrás de uma coluna para observar melhor a cena.

 

  -Você é uma burra, Brown! – disse Malfoy, enfurecido – Como não achou nada?

 

  -Não me chame de burra, seu idiota! – retrucou Lilá, muito vermelha – Fiz o que combinamos, o problema é que não estava lá!

 

  -Que decepção, grifinória. – Pansy fez um muxoxo de desdém – Eu falei, Draco, que deixar uma missão tão importante nas mãos de um deles é ver o fracasso. Esse trabalho requer inteligência, portanto somente sonserinos podem executá-lo.

 

  “Essa rivalidade não vai terminar nunca, por Merlim!” – pensou Ava.

 

  Lilá aponta a varinha para a garota, tremendo dos pés a cabeça. – Olhe como fala comigo, sua vaca!

 

  Os outros fazem gesto de azarar a inimiga, porém Pansy interfere, sorrindo maliciosamente – Não, não se metam. Quero ver do que ela é capaz.

 

  “Hora de intervir” – e Ava saiu detrás da coluna no momento que Lilá lançava um feitiço em Parkinson, que se defendeu lançando outro. Um grito de Brown ecoou pelo corredor.

 

  -O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – gritou a professora imperiosamente, erguendo sua varinha contra o grupo.

 

  Draco arregalou os olhos, assustado, porém logo disfarçou, voltando a seu habitual olhar _blasé_. – Essa Brown tentou atacar nossa amiga. E Pansy apenas se defendeu.

 

  Lilá tinha caído ao chão, tampando o rosto com as mãos e gemendo baixinho. Ava se agachou, colocando sua maleta de lado e descobrindo suavemente a face da garota. – Deixe-me ver, Brown, como está...

 

  Quando a grifinória descobriu o rosto, cortes estavam espalhados por toda pele e filetes de sangue começaram a escorrer lentamente de cada um deles. A professora colocou suas mãos no rosto da garota e, mentalmente, entoou um feitiço antigo que aprendera com as anciãs. Pouco a pouco o sangue foi deixando de escorrer e o que havia saído desaparecia. Os cortes foram se fechando, até sobrar apenas cicatrizes.

 

  -Pronto. – disse Ava, observando o rosto da garota – Aconselho você a ir até a enfermaria, para Madame Pomfrey cuidar dessas marcas. – e sorriu para a menina, que se ergueu, ficando sentada no chão, ainda um pouco zonza.

 

  O grupo sonserino observava a tudo espantado: ela tinha feito uma cura? E sem varinha?

 

  Ava se levantou e analisou a todos – Grifinória, menos 50 pontos. Não se deve atacar um aluno, somente se for treinamento em aula.

 

  Draco sorriu satisfeito, olhando os outros que também sorriam. Lilá suspirou, resignada.

 

  -Sonserina, menos 50 pontos. Pelo mesmo motivo, pois _defesa_ não significa machucar o adversário. É, simplesmente, _não deixar que o outro o machuque_.

 

  Parkinson estreitou os olhos, observando petulantemente a professora. Quem ela pensava que é para tirar pontos da sonserina? Aliás, ela não foi uma sonserina? pensou a garota, cruzando os braços.

 

  -Vamos falar com o Prof. Snape. – avisou Zabini, arrogante – Ele não vai concordar com isso.

 

  -O Sr. Snape sabe das regras e é o primeiro a segui-las, caso não saibam – avisou Ava. – Além do mais, sou também uma professora e ele não poderá revogar minhas decisões. Agora, sonserinos, vão para o Salão Principal, é hora do almoço. Vão!

 

  O grupo saiu do local muito zangados. Vez ou outra olhando para trás, observando a professora.

 

  Lilá já estava de pé, olhando constrangida para ela. – Não vou perguntar o motivo da briga – avisou Sheppard – Mas isso não pode se repetir, _seja lá o que for_. - e garota abaixou os olhos, olhando para os próprios pés. – Vamos, vou deixá-la na enfermaria.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

  Havia mais de uma hora que Sirius tentava a conexão com Ava, sem resposta. Sentada em sua confortável poltrona, ela olhava fixamente para algum ponto mais adiante, perdida em pensamentos. As fotos comprometedoras da Inquisidora pousavam em seu colo, imagens de abraços repetidos adeternum, incansáveis.

 

  “Preciso fazer... mas não quero.”

 

  A Umbridge da foto se cansa de seu amante e olha fixamente para Ava, sorrindo maliciosa.

 

  “Dolores Jane Umbridge... você não merece misericórdia... não você.”

 

  Fudge ajeitou seus cabelos e se preparou para outra sessão de namoro. Ava procurou algum rubor nas faces do Ministro, sem sucesso.

 

  A professora nunca ouvira falar da esposa de Cornelius. Quem seria? Mesmo sem conhecê-la, Ava sentiu pena dela. Qual era a culpa dessa mulher? Arrastando Umbridge e Fudge, essa esposa também teria seu nome jogado “na lama”.

 

  Ava sorriu pela expressão, lembrando sua mãe, que repetia muitas vezes “na lama” sempre que possível. A Sra. Fudge deveria ser uma senhora tradicional, medrosa, caseira. Será que tinham filhos?

 

  “Connexio extremus”

 

  “Sirius.”

 

  “Ava...! Por que não me respondeu? Estou tentando a mais de uma hora falar com você... Não vai me dizer que estava com o Ranhoso?”

 

  “Não, Sirius... eu não estava com Snape. Estava apenas querendo ficar um pouco às sós.” – ela faz uma pausa, cuidadosamente elaborando sua próxima frase – “Então... ansioso para ir à missão?”

 

  “Oh... você já sabe? Quem lhe contou?”

 

  “Alguém. Então, quando soube que iria?”

 

  “Ontem de madrugada, querida. Não fique chateada... eu não ia deixar de lhe contar.”

 

  “Não estou chateada.”

 

  “Então vem para cá. Passe a noite comigo.”

 

  Ava corou – “Como?”

 

  “Não é nada disso que pensou... apesar que seria ótimo...” e Ava ouve uma risadinha.

 

  “Engraçadinho... Apesar de que Snape não pode investigar comigo a biblioteca esta noite, tem detenções a aplicar a semana inteira.”

 

  “Então hoje ele deve estar muito feliz!”

 

  “Ah, a sua implicância com ele extrapola o bom-senso, Sirius...!”

 

  “Deixemos o Seboso pra lá... dorme comigo.”

 

  “Você falando assim me deixa sem graça... mas tenho mesmo umas pendências com o sr., Sirius Black!”

 

 “Quais seriam, Srta. Sheppard? Podíamos discutir na cama?”

 

  “Sirius! É sério! Estarei aí daqui a três horas e conversaremos.”

 

   Ele tinha feito uma pausa silenciosa – “Ava, eu preciso de você perto de mim. Vem agora.”

 

  Ava suspirou, sentindo ao mesmo tempo um arrepio atravessar seu corpo. “Está bem. Estarei aí em menos de meia hora.”

 

  “Vou esperar.”

 

  -Desfazer conexão!

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

  O jantar em Grimmauld Place foi tranqüilo. Remus tinha preparado um cordeiro assado, com vários complementos, e Ava achou a comida maravilhosa. – Parabéns, Sr. Lupin, já pode casar! – e deu risada, terminando seu prato.

 

  Ele sorriu – Particularmente essa salada... ficou boa mesmo! Estou me aprimorando para sobrevivermos aqui porque, se depender do seu noivo, só comeríamos pão com manteiga!

 

  -Sirius! – Ava fingiu indignação – Assim não me caso!

 

  -Ava, não se preocupe... tenho outras qualidades que certamente superarão essa minha inabilidade culinária. – e piscou para noiva. Ava havia notado que ele estava particularmente muito feliz aquela noite.

 

  -Nossa... – disse Remus, segurando o riso – é impressão minha ou o Sirius se acha?

 

  -Acho que é impressão sua, Moony! – disse ela, fingindo estar séria – Sirius é um poço de humildade! Modesto que só...

 

  O animago deu sua risada parecida com latidos – Eu não sou é mentiroso! Se sou excelente, porque iria mentir dizendo que não? Ou fingindo não ser...?

 

  -Isso vai longe... – murmurou Remus, sorridente.

 

  -Vou te nomear, então, “Sirius, o Magnífico”. Que acha?

 

  -Pode ser... – refletiu – também tem “Sirius, o Magnânimo”. Algo assim... – e ele fingiu pensar no assunto.

 

  -Ava, vamos sair daqui! – disse Remus em tom de pânico – Nessa cozinha só cabem o Sirius e o ego dele!

 

  E mais risadas.

 

   Após o jantar, Remus se recolheu ao seu quarto. Sirius e Ava ainda se demoraram um pouco na sala, conversando sobre a missão dele, Harry e reunião do Conselho Escolar.

 

  -Ava, o Harry me pediu um conselho e eu dei. Eu aprovei o que ele está fazendo. Confie em mim, sim?

 

  Ela suspirou: - Está certo. Bom, a Umbridge está cercando tudo e todos, por todos os lados.

 

  -A anã de jardim não cansa de pegar no seu pé?

 

  Ava sorriu. Ela estava deitada no sofá, com a cabeça no colo dele. - Sirius, você parece o Ronald Weasley falando! Oras, fale como um adulto!

 

  Sirius pigarreia – A Srta. mui respeitável Sapa da Lagoa está lhe aborrecendo muito?

 

  Ela soltou uma sonora risada: - Bobo, mil vezes bobo...  – e se ergue, o beijando na testa. – Ela falou comigo hoje...

 

  -Sobre?

 

  -Sobre o fato de eu me encontrar com você frequentemente.

 

  Sirius franziu a testa: - Ela sabe?

 

  -E me deu um ultimato. Ou lhe entrego ou, quando lhe descobrirem, serei presa também.

 

  Ele deu uma risadinha. – Não, você não vai ficar bem com aquele uniforme...

 

  Ava dá um soco fraco em Sirius, se erguendo rapidamente: - Hoje você está impossível, Sirius! Está parecendo aquele que conheci em Hogwarts! Só que, acredite, o tempo passou! – disse enraivecida. - Vim para cá hoje lançando alguns feitiços. Tomara que tenha acertado algum deles.

 

  -Você os viu? Os aurores?

 

-Não! Mas lancei por precaução, em algumas sombras suspeitas. Devo ter acertado alguns esquilos, isso sim...

 

  Sirius arregalou os olhos por um momento. Mas depois caiu na risada, se deitando no sofá. Lágrimas saíam de seus olhos, enquanto ele colocava a mão na barriga. – A matadora de esquilos... que medo... A-ava... háháhá... isso será péssimo pro seu currículo...

 

  Ava cruzou os braços com expressão raivosa, olhando Sirius se contorcer de rir. – Quando você parar de rir de mim, voltaremos a conversar como adultos!

 

  O animago, com muito esforço, enxugou as lágrimas e olhou para sua noiva, se endireitando: - Não fique brava... vem cá... - e estendeu as mãos.

 

  Ela se aproximou dele e este a puxou para seu colo. – De vez em quando temos que rir de nós mesmos... fazer o quê. – e ele acariciava as costas dela.

 

  Ava deu um sorriso, sentindo um arrepio bom – Está bem, é verdade. Hum... matadora de esquilos. Não é tão ruim assim, vai...

 

  Sirius a segurou e, puxando-a para si, deu-lhe um beijo demorado. – Vamos dormir, que acha? – e a mão dele deslizou mais para baixo.

 

  -Monstro já arrumou minha cama, Sirius? – ela se levantou do colo de Sirius, com coração acelerado - Senão chamo a Kairi e...

 

  -Sua cama? Ava... você vai dormir _comigo_.

 

  Ava empalideceu – Com você... na sua cama?

 

  Ele se aproxima dela, pegando em suas mãos – Dormir comigo, Ava. Por favor. Sei de nossas supostas limitações, mas... hoje eu quero você adormecendo comigo. E depois acordando. Faz muito tempo mesmo que a gente não faz isso.

 

  Ela hesitou por um momento, mas assentiu discretamente com a cabeça, abaixando os olhos, tímida. Sirius a puxou delicadamente pelas mãos, subindo pelas escadas e, finalmente, entrando no quarto dele. Ava tentou lembrar-se de respirar naquele momento.

 

  Com um agitar de varinha, ele fez com que a sua cama de solteiro dobrasse de tamanho. Em cima surgiram várias pétalas de rosas, perfumando o ambiente.

 

  -Hum, rosas... que romântico, Sirius! – ela sorria.

 

  -Sim, só para você. - e ele se aproximou, beijando apaixonadamente a bruxa, suas mãos subindo pela nuca dela.

 

  Ava sentiu outro arrepio deliciado. Não, teriam que parar urgentemente ali.

 

  -Querida, vamos nos deitar – e ele foi até um lado da cama e retirou a camisa e se descalçou. Ava fechou os olhos, enquanto ele retirava também a calça e entrou debaixo das cobertas. – Vem, tire essa roupa também... eu não vou olhar. – e ele tampou o rosto com as mãos.

 

 Ela hesitou por um momento, mas o desejo de ter Sirius, nem que seja por uma noite inocente, a convenceu. A bruxa então se despiu, mantendo apenas a lingerie e uma blusinha de cetim, e deitou-se na cama, jogando a coberta por cima, até o pescoço. Nesse momento Sirius destampou o rosto e se virou para ela. – Você está bastante corada, Ava Sheppard. – ela sentiu o hálito quente contra sua face.

 

  -E-estou? Ah... – ela tocou em seu rosto, que parecia em chamas.

 

  -Não fique com medo, está bem? – e ele se aproximou mais, a abraçando – Não faremos nada, só vamos ficar assim... (1)

 

  Sirius sentiu o corpo da noiva relaxar e nesse momento ele começa a beijá-la suavemente. O animago desceu os beijos para o pescoço e ele ouve um leve gemido dela. – Você é linda... – ele abaixou um pouco a alça da blusa dela, mordiscando o ombro da noiva.

 

  -Sirius... pare... – Ava o empurrou levemente – Não, Sirius... eu vou para o outro quarto.

 

  Ela fez menção de se levantar, porém Sirius a segura – Não vá... desculpe... Vamos dormir... Abraçados... (2) Prometo!

 

  Ava, então, ficou de costas para ele, enquanto seu noivo a abraçava por trás, bem junto a ela. Sirius pode sentir o perfume que seus cabelos emanavam, algo como cheiro de morango. Ela mordeu os lábios levemente, ao sentir o corpo dele encostado nela, ouvindo as batidas do coração do seu noivo, ao sentir a respiração nervosa dele em sua nuca.

 

  Em seu abraço, ele colocou uma de suas mãos por dentro da blusa da bruxa e sentiu a maciez da pele dela. Ava enrijeceu com esse contato, porém seu noivo disse ao seu ouvido: - Calma, está tudo bem. É só minha mão... (3) – e ele subiu um pouco, fazendo com que sua noiva arqueasse seu corpo. – Tudo bem... – dizia ao ouvido dela.

 

  A bruxa havia fechado os olhos – Sirius... – disse num fio de voz -... é impressão minha ou...você não está usando _nada_?

 

  -Não, nada... – respondeu no ouvido dela, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha e se encostando mais na noiva.

 

  -Percebi (4)... por Merlim...! – ela tentou se afastar, mas Sirius a segurou firmemente.

 

  -Fique comigo... – pediu numa voz rouca. E sua mão deslizou acima da barriga de Ava.

 

  -Sirius... não podemos... – disse fracamente, tentando barrar a mão do noivo. -... e se ele estiver errado...

 

  -Só um pouco... assim... – sua mão envolveu algo volumoso, macio, fazendo sua noiva gemer novamente. –Viu? Ainda estou aqui... – e seus dedos brincavam em uma das pontas, sua língua lambia o pescoço dela lentamente.

 

  De repente, Sirius se põe sentado ao lado dela e num gesto rápido, retira as cobertas da cama.

 

-Sirius! – ela tentou se cobrir novamente, mas ele a impede.

 

  -Quero ver você. Assim. - e ele deslizou as mãos pelas coxas delas, em vaivém. Ava tinha fechado os olhos, temendo ver Sirius por inteiro, ao mesmo tempo que sofria ao segurar seus gemidos. –Abra os olhos, Ava... me veja.

 

  Ela abriu timidamente os olhos, fechando-os rapidamente de novo. Sirius sorriu e se aproximou do ouvido dela: - Não tenha medo... quero que me veja, em detalhes...

 

  Ele recomeça a deslizar suas mãos nas pernas dela, indo do joelho até bem acima, lentamente. Suas mãos vão até a cintura, parando em hesitação. Ava abriu os olhos, olhando para ele ruborizada.

 

   -Ava... vou retirar essa peça...

 

  -Não! – e ela se afasta dele. – Sirius, estamos loucos... o que estamos fazendo?

 

  -Ava, só estamos nos amando... dentro do possível... não vê? - ele percebeu uma hesitação nela. Então, a trouxe para si. – Toque meu corpo... onde você quiser.

 

  Ela balança a cabeça rapidamente, em negativa. – Não! Isso não é certo...

 

   -Não é certo, Ava, não podermos ficar juntos. Eu toquei em você e não morri. Você me vê nu e nada aconteceu de ruim... não vê o que acontece?

 

  Ava franziu o cenho, confusa: - É... não aconteceu o que temíamos... Dumbledore tinha razão...

 

  Sirius sorriu, enquanto estreitava sua noiva em seus braços. – Ava, minha querida... realmente o feitiço ainda existe... o problema é que ele não entende nada de amor... - e a beija, acariciando os longos cabelos dela. – Ele não entende nada de carinho, nada. Pense, eu teria que morrer com um simples beijo seu, beijo é uma traição!, o que não acontece.

 

  -Eu quase morri de susto quando você me roubou um beijo, lembra? Meu primeiro beijo... – disse ela, com olhar sonhador.

 

  Sirius delicadamente a deitou e outra vez tentou retirar a peça de baixo da bruxa, falando com malícia – Gostaria muito de ver o que há por trás disso...

 

-Não... – ela segurou a mão dele, muito corada – eu ainda não estou pronta, Sirius.

 

  Ele suspirou – Tudo bem... podemos ir devagar _hoje]/i]_. - e ele se aproximou da cintura dela, indo um pouco mais abaixo, aspirando profundamente. – Você tem um cheiro delicioso. Ava, você não tem idéia de como estou agora... Quero você, muito! – e ele colocou uma de suas mãos entre as pernas dela, enquanto beijava abaixo de seu umbigo.

 

Ela viu o olhar escuro do noivo, um olhar de desejo. Os gemidos de Ava se confundiam com a respiração forte dele, ele, que esquadrinhava com sua língua toda parte do corpo dela.

 

  -Sirius...

 

  O animago foi subindo pelo corpo de Ava, até ficar totalmente por cima. Seus beijos sôfregos, suas mãos que percorriam em todos os lugares. O coração dela estava acelerado e ainda mais quando sentiu Sirius se esfregando nela, no começo levemente, mas a intensidade aumentando gradativamente.

 

  Com um gesto firme, ele puxou sua blusa para cima. Ela tentou cobrir-se, sendo impedida por Sirius. – Deixa eu te ver, Ava... – pediu com voz rouca – Linda... – e sua boca sugou seus seios, deslizando a língua em volta do bico róseo por um bom tempo.

 

  -Sirius...!!!

 

  Novamente ele colocou suas mãos na peça de baixo da roupa de Ava, tentando tirá-la. – Não...

 

  Ele se afastou um pouco dela, a contemplando. – Ava, olha para mim... agora.

 

  Desta vez ela teve coragem de olhá-lo. E, com muita hesitação, ela o tocou, de leve, no tórax... e deslizou sua mão pelo abdômen. Ela sorriu.

 

  -Desce mais... – ele pediu, com respiração entrecortada.

 

  Trêmula, a mão desceu mais um pouco. Pode ver de perto o quão Sirius estava excitado.

 

  Vendo a indecisão da noiva, Sirius tomou-lhe a mão e a fez descer mais.

 

  -Sirius! – disse Ava rapidamente, soltando-se dele. – Não!

 

  Ele suspirou fortemente. – Está bem, querida... mas terei que dar um jeito _nisso **agora**_... se é que me entende...

 

  Ava viu Sirius se deitar de lado, de costas para ela, e gemer. Após alguns instantes, com um gemido mais forte, Sirius relaxou, levemente suado. Ele pegou sua varinha e, com um gesto rápido, limpou o lençol. Logo depois estreitou sua noiva em seus braços, acariciando os cabelos dela. A bruxa ainda estava tensa, como se tivesse pronta a explodir, mas a eclosão não ocorrera.

 

  O casal ficou em silêncio, cada qual em seus pensamentos. Uma coisa boa acontecera, mas a sensação incômoda do ‘incompleto’ entrara neles. Faltava mais. O amor estava lá, a urgência de carinhos também. Mas...

 

  Sirius olhou para Ava, e seus olhos possuíam traços de tristeza e de alegria. Com um sorriso torto, disse em sussurro: – Eu te amo, Ava Sheppard. E esperarei por você até o fim dos meus dias. – e um beijo selou essa sentença.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

No desjejum de Hogwarts, a Profa. Sheppard já estava a mesa, junto com outros professores. Muitos notaram sua felicidade latente, seus sorrisos, mesmo com a reunião do Conselho tão próxima.

 

  -Aqui está, Sheppard – disse McGonagall, pegando um pergaminho limpo e batendo a varinha nele. Letras surgiram, formando uma lista de nomes – Todos os pais de alunos que fazem parte do Conselho.

 

  -Obrigada. – e Ava, sorrindo, se retirou, lendo pelo corredor, em direção a sua aula, os nomes da lista: “Lucius Malfoy, Augusta Longbottom, Louis Grewsfield Parkinson, Ellen Brown, Paul Thomas, Amanda Finnigan, Matthew Zabini...” Ela notou que conhecia bem os filhos deles... havia mais cinco, que ela lembrava vagamente dos sobrenomes. “Ava, pense... como você pode se aproveitar disso?”

 

  -Ava! Ava!

 

  Eram Harry, Hermione e Rony, que corriam para tentar alcançá-la.

 

  -Espere... – e Hermione tomava fôlego - Precisamos falar com você!

 

  Ava ergue a sobrancelha: - O que houve?

 

  Hermione sorriu juntamente com seus amigos: - Temos um plano para ajudar você na reunião!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Só Ava pra cair nessa... minina, homem é tudo igual!! Hauhauahua
> 
> (2) Ava está caindo mesmo... ou ela QUER? Enfim... mistérios da mente humana.
> 
> (3) aaaaa... mas esse é o problema.. hehehe
> 
> (4) o que ela exatamente percebeu? hummmm  
> .  
> Próximo capítulo: O Conselho Escolar


	15. O Conselho Escolar

" **Você está por baixo mas, acredite, não é o suficiente**." M.

 

* * *

 

  

A porta de carvalho, por um momento, lhe pareceu intransponível demais, dura demais. Snape hesitou por uns segundos, antes de bater três vezes.

 

-Oh, Severus! – Ava abrira a porta, com certa ansiedade. - Obrigada por ter vindo. Mas estou bem. – já avisou a bruxa o para preocupado amigo que entrara em sua saleta. Era noite, véspera do conselho.

 

-Não me parece bem, Ava. – ele notara seu olhar cansado enquanto ela apontava o sofá para ele.

 

-Preocupação normal. Veja bem, amanhã terei uma reunião _interessante_ com o conselho escolar. – e ela deu um sorriso irônico e amargo sentando-se na poltrona.

 

-Não conte com um desastre tão facilmente, Sheppard. – avisa Snape. – Voldemort me convocou para uma reunião logo mais... de madrugada. Creio que o assunto será esse Conselho.

 

-E não é difícil saber qual a opinião dele sobre isso, não? – e ela dá uma risada forçada – Fora daqui eu seria uma presa bem mais fácil para ele. – e a bruxa afundou um pouco na poltrona, com os braços cruzados.

 

-Os motivos dele, ás vezes, são impenetráveis. Ele não me chamaria, Ava, se não houvesse algo que o incomodasse. – Snape passa as mãos pelos cabelos oleosos, pensativo.

 

Ela olha para o pulso do amigo. – Está doendo?

 

-Está pulsando. – avisou secamente.

 

Ava o observou por uns instantes, com a sobrancelha erguida. – Eu não gostaria de estar em seu lugar, Severus. Não é bom ser servo dele, mesmo disfarçado... aliás não vejo vantagens interessantes nesse ofício.

 

-Poder é uma vantagem _interessante_ , para quem não tem. – sentenciou o professor.

 

-Eu não tenho poder e não vejo vantagem. – desafiou a bruxa. – Bobagens, Severus...

 

-Ava, você tem poder. – interrompeu o bruxo com desdém. - Tem riqueza. Não precisou conquistar isso... enquanto alguns, se fizeram, se sacrificaram, estudaram...

 

-Não acredito que ainda pensa assim! – retrucou ela, olhando com espanto.

 

Ele sorri, se refazendo rapidamente – Desculpe-me. Acho que me excedi. Mas tente compreender algumas coisas...

 

-Severus, como compreender assassinatos, roubos, pilhagens? – Ava estava vermelha. – Você realmente está com a Ordem?

 

Ele se levanta num sobressalto, com a expressão lívida. – NUNCA ouse me perguntar sobre isso novamente, Ava Sheppard! Não ouse questionar minha lealdade a Ordem e a Dumbledore. Você não sabe de nada, sempre teve tudo o que quis...

 

-Tudo? - e ela também se levanta, indignada. – Se esquece da minha condição? – e seus olhos arderam de raiva – Eu não entendo você, Severus, juro que não entendo. O que ser um comensal pode trazer de benefícios a você ou a qualquer outro? Nada, só destruição! Depois que Voldemort não precisar mais de vocês...

 

-Ele sempre precisará, Ava. – disse Severus secamente, contornando o sofá para olhar pela janela. – Não se governa sozinho... há que se precisar de súditos, ou o que seja...

 

-Você ainda é um comensal, Severus? De verdade? – perguntou Ava, torcendo as mãos nervosamente.

 

Ele se virou, sustentando firmemente o olhar azul da bruxa. – Não, não sou e você sabe disso. Mas entendo as motivações de muitos ali. São semelhantes ao que eu aspirava. – e ele bateu ambas as mãos na lateral de seu corpo, desistente – Só que tudo isso passou, Ava... faz parte do meu passado agora.

 

-Não entendo essas motivações que são à custa de vidas inocentes, Severus. – e ela tornou a se sentar. – Esse preço é alto demais para ser pago e, pelo jeito, os comensais o fazem com prazer. - e ela indicou novamente o sofá.

 

-Com o tempo isso se torna rotina, como tudo na vida. – disse Severus, já se instalando no sofá. – Mas como eu disse, Ava, não sou mais um deles. Viverei minha vida de professor e de espião _alegremente_. – concluiu com ironia.

 

Ava se aproximou dele e sentou-se ao seu lado. Pegou uma das mãos do professor e a apertou. Ela sentiu que o mau humor dela estava estragando não só seu dia, mas de seu amigo, e resolveu ser amigável. – Vamos mudar de assunto um pouco... quer chá?

 

Ele riu baixinho, observando o olhar de Ava. Teria visto ali um acento de pena? – Obrigado, gostaria muito.

 

Após tomarem chá e comerem alguns biscoitos, Ava se recostou em Severus, preguiçosamente. O bruxo contava algo sobre seus piores alunos e sua voz em tom baixo deu a Ava a sensação de uma canção de ninar.

 

-... então a poção desfez o caldeirão em três partes iguais, e foi surpreendente... Ava?

 

E ele viu que ela ressonava tranquilamente em seu ombro e isso o fez sorrir. Mas um movimento dele a fez acordar rapidamente. Seu olhar confuso o divertiu mais ainda.

 

-Eu dormi? Ah, eu dormi – concluiu ao perceber uma grande mecha de seu cabelo escapando pra seu rosto.

 

-Acho melhor eu me retirar... – disse ele, se erguendo.

 

-Não... fique! – suplicou a amiga, em olhar de pânico. – Não quero ficar só... você sabe que Sirius está longe. – e ela caiu em tristeza.

 

-Eu sei, Ava. Mas está um pouco tarde, logo estarei com Voldemort, como já lhe contei.

 

-Fique até eu adormecer... e depois poderá ir. Por favor. – e ela lhe lançou uma chantagem: - Somos amigos ou não? Você é um dos meus melhores amigos, Severus...

 

O professor assentiu com a cabeça e Ava foi ao seu quarto, se trocar. Voltara rapidamente com pijamas e roupão por cima, sorrindo sonolenta. Essa visão o deixou enternecido. – Eu vou querer esse sofá, - disse ela, - você pode ficar com a poltrona – e deu uma risadinha.

 

-Quanto honra! –disse irônico, se dirigindo para a poltrona. Mas no seu coração havia um calor brotando sem permissão.

 

Ava conjurou travesseiros e uma coberta, com movimentos graciosos das mãos. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, longos, caindo pelas costas em ondas e Severus notou que exalavam um perfume muito agradável.

 

-Quer um travesseiro também? E coberta? – pergunta ela sorrindo meigamente. Ela notou que Severus estava concentrado em algo.

 

-Sim, obrigado. – e logo em seu colo estavam os itens desejados.

 

Ava se deitou, cobrindo-se rapidamente e bocejou logo em seguida. – Se você quiser deitar...

 

-O quê? – o coração dele disparou.

 

-Severus, se você quiser deitar, conjuro um sofá para você. – e ela riu de um jeito preguiçoso.

 

-Estou bem. – disse secamente, se encolhendo na coberta. –Durma, Ava, terá um dia cheio amanhã.

 

O olhar da bruxa se escureceu e ela fechou os olhos, com uma expressão de dor no rosto. – Um dia decisivo, diria.

 

-No final, tudo dará certo. – sentenciou cético. -Não é o que dizem?

 

Ela não sorriu, antes o fitou séria. – Queria poder vislumbrar o final disso tudo. Preparar-me para o que há de vir.

 

O professor sabia que ela não falava da reunião de amanhã. – Então o que você deseja é o poder de Sibila? - e ele não conteve a risada.

 

Ava também não se conteve e, rindo, olhou o amigo comovida. – Obrigada, Severus.

 

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha. – Pelo que seria, Ava?

 

-Por me fazer rir. Pensei que essa era uma missão somente de Sirius. – e a bruxa fechou os olhos, sorrindo.

 

* * *

 

Pela manhã, antes do café matutino, na sala comunal da grifinória, Hermione reunira a maioria dos estudantes de sua casa para repassar as últimas recomendações de seu plano.

 

-Os que foram convocados a depor, como eu, Harry e Parvati, não precisam ajudar nas outras atividades. Mas devemos prestar muita atenção no que responderemos, qualquer deslize poderá prejudicar nossa professora. – e ela lançou um olhar sério a Potter. -Fred, George... vocês sabem o que fazer... – e Hermione hesita por uns instantes. – Vocês têm certeza?

 

Os gêmeos sorriem, triunfantes – Aquela sapa vai sentir o gostinho de mexer com nossa professora predileta – disse Fred, sorridente.

 

-A única professora gata! – completou George, fazendo uma expressão desgostosa. Harry fez um muxoxo.

 

-Finnigan, você deverá levar essa placa - e ela mostra uma, que continha dos dizeres: “Fique, Profa. Sheppard”, com a foto de Ava sorridente. – Caminhe o tempo todo com ela levantada em frente à sala do Conselho, pelo corredor. Entendido? Lilá e Nelville também!

 

-Entendi... mas... por quanto tempo? – e Seamus coçou a cabeça.

 

Hermione rolou os olhos – O tempo que durar o julgamento... ops, a reunião do conselho. Ginny, Romilda, distribuam esses panfletos em toda a escola e aos membros que chegarem. Não se esqueçam de sorrir! – pediu enfaticamente, observando o rosto sério da amiga Weasley.

 

-Ei, essa era minha função! – queixou-se Ron, de cara emburrada.

 

-Eu mudei, acho que você será ótimo no megafone. – disse a bruxinha triunfante, mostrando o objeto.

 

-Mega.. o quê?

 

Harry soltou uma risada abafada, acompanhado por Dean.

 

Hermione suspirou pesadamente. – Vou ensinar como se usa, afastem-se! – e todos os estudantes correram para o lado oposto. A bruxinha ergueu a sobrancelha.

 

Ela colocou o bocal do megafone em sua boca e profere em bom som: - Ron, não te-nha me-do. É só um me-ga-fo-ne. – e o som saiu alto, estridente.

 

Todos da sala caíram na risada. Seamus se contorceu ao olhar o rosto aparvalhado do Weasley.

 

-HERMIONE! – berrou Ron. – Por que não usamos o sonorus? Muito mais simples!

 

-Você sabe lançar um sonorus? Não? Pois então, nem eu. Sim, há coisas que eu não sei! – afirmou em tom persuasivo. Lilá rolou os olhos. –Então, vejamos a ironia: o mundo trouxa nos ajudará de forma bastante satisfatória, eu diria! - e entregou o megafone ao estudante. – Vamos, teste!

 

Weasley hesita por uns momentos, mas resolveu testar antes que Hermione causasse mais constrangimentos. – Alô, Her-mi-o-ne!

 

Mais risadas entre os alunos, Ginny e Harry choravam de rir, tentando tomar fôlego.

 

Ron berrou: - Parem, não estão vendo que isso é por uma boa causa? Nossa professora, SUA MADRINHA – disse apontando pro Harry, - pode ser expulsa daqui! E sabemos o porquê! Vamos parar de rir e ver como fica esse plano, para que ele dê certo! Não vamos dar mais essa vitória a Umbridge e aos nojentos dos Malfoys!

 

Todos do salão se calaram, pasmos com o discurso dele. Era primeira vez Ron que se impusera diante de todos, em prol da causa de Hermione. A bruxinha enrubesceu e seus olhos brilharam. – Ron, você foi perfeito. – disse ela em tom baixo, só para ele.

 

-Disponha – e ele deu um sorriso torto, deixando Hermione vermelha. - E vamos rápido porque não quero perder o café da manhã!

 

-Oh! – e a amiga se recompõe. - Er... bom, pessoal, continuando...

 

* * *

 

 

Nos aposentos de Ava Sheppard, ela se levantou do sofá, com sua elfa doméstica a sacudindo suavemente. – Acorde, Menininha! Hora de se arrumar pro reunião.

 

Ava se dirigiu mecanicamente para o banheiro. O espelho refletia algumas rugas de preocupações, mas, previsivelmente, não mostrava a falta que ela sentia de Sirius. Uma vontade imensa de consultar o livro dos mortos a dominou, mas tivera que se controlar. – Não é hora, Ava. Acalme-se... Sirius está bem. – disse para si mesma. Imagens do que ocorrera naqueles dias passou em sua mente: Sirius e ela, Gloucester, Severus, Umbridge e seu caso, Lily e James, o plano de Harry, Hermione e Ron, Sirius em missão, os beijos de Sirius, Sirius, Sirius...

 

“Não não não...”

 

Voltou seu pensamento ao plano dos meninos. Um plano absurdo, que surtiria pouco efeito, além de marcá-los como contestadores. “Isso será péssimo a eles!”. Mas Hermione se manteve firme, sendo seguida pelos amigos. Nada poderia demovê-la de uma idéia, como pensou Ava.

 

E naquele banheiro o pensamento voou para Sirius novamente, deslizando em cada parte do bruxo...

 

“Não!”. – e Ava lavou o rosto diversas vezes, esfregando furiosamente a face. Nesse momento sua elfa doméstica interveio: - Menininha está bem? Kairi faz chá pra acalmar, faz sim!

 

-Sim, estou bem! – respondeu rapidamente, secando o rosto com a toalha mais próxima – Prepare meu desjejum aqui, na mesinha da saleta.

 

Kairi faz uma mesura e logo providencia a ordem.

 

Logo Ava estava arrumada, com as vestes mais sóbrias que encontrou: “Pena que deva fazer isso para impressionar. Palavras são palavras e não bastam.” Seu desjejum estava tomado. Olhou-se no espelho mais uma vez e congelou em seu rosto uma expressão serena. – Não demonstre emoções! – ordenou a si mesma.

 

Dirigiu-se ao corredor, indo pela ala leste, em direção a escadaria central.

 

A sala do Conselho ficava próxima ao gabinete de Dumbledore. Possuía uma grande porta de carvalho, com entalhes antigos de figuras que remontavam aos idos tempos dos fundadores de Hogwarts. Ava ficou em dúvida se esperava ou batia na porta: resolveu esperar, encostando-se numa parede oposta.

 

“Onde está Severus?” – perguntou-se, desejando o amigo por perto. Ele iria ironizar, provocar, mas ela sabia que ele estaria tão preocupado quanto ela. Seus pés bateram nervosamente o assoalho do corredor. “O que será que _aquele_ monstro queria com ele?”

 

-Ava Sheppard! – chamou uma voz conhecida: Minerva. A professora vinha com seu habitual traje comprido, verde escuro e uma capa preta. – Vejo que chegou mais cedo. – e a analisou criteriosamente. – Vejo que está bastante adequada.

 

-Obrigada. Devo esperar aqui?

 

-Oh, claro. Mas conjuremos umas cadeiras para nós. – e, com um gesto rápido da varinha, duas cadeiras altas e confortáveis surgiram naquele lugar. McGonagall sentou-se, com olhar sério. – Vai ser uma manhã cansativa.

 

-Sim, será. – concordou a bruxa, sem assunto. Algo no seu estômago contorcia-se.

 

-Eles tratarão, primeiramente, de assuntos corriqueiros de Hogwarts. – avisou Minerva. – É provável que seu assunto esteja por último.

 

Ava balançou a cabeça minimamente e, naquele momento, ouve um barulho estranho vindo do corredor, ao longe. – O que está acontecendo?

 

-Os alunos estão dispensados e foram advertidos a não virem para essa ala! – disse Minerva, levantando-se nervosa.

 

Sheppard sorriu, lembrando-se do plano de Hermione. A sensação de tê-los a seu lado a confortou, apesar de que sabia que a vingança de Umbridge viria, e logo.

 

Minerva caminhou rapidamente para a fonte do barulho e Ava a ouviu repreendendo em voz alta: - Vocês não deveriam vir pra cá, VOLTEM para seu salão comunal! – e algo fez Ava gelar – Volte, _Malfoy_ , e leve seu grupo consigo! AGORA!

 

-Temos direito, os grifinórios também virão! – bradou o sonserino, ladeado por Pansy e Blaise.

 

McGonagall olhou em voltou, franzindo o cenho. – De quem você está falando, Malfoy? Não há estudantes aqui, somente vocês! - e ela soltou um suspiro forte – Não venham com gracinhas desta vez, sonserinos! Não permitirei tumultos nessa reunião! - e ela olhou severamente para eles. – O que estão esperando?

 

Ava tinha se aproximado enquanto Minerva falava e ficou próxima aos estudantes. Estudantes que ela havia dado aula, agora contra ela. A favor de Umbridge. A favor de Lucius. E, em última instância, a favor de Voldemort. Pansy sentiu o olhar da professora sobre ela e a estudante baixou o olhar, olhando para seus próprios pés. Malfoy resmungou qualquer coisa e puxou a amiga pelo braço, e os outros alunos os acompanharam na volta pelo corredor.

 

-Esses estudantes... – murmurou Minerva – o destino deles é tão previsível! - e ela torcia as mãos.

 

-Acho que alguns se salvarão, no final. – disse Ava, pensativa. “Ou não, tola Ava, ou não”, pensou consigo mesma.

 

Barulhos de passos se ouvem naquele momento e algumas risadas ecoam pelo espaço. Ava divisou a chegada dos membros do Conselho, acompanhados de Dumbledore sorridente e de uma Umbridge de riso malicioso e bochechas coradas. Era um dia excelente para ela.

 

Logo atrás, com trajes impecáveis e cabelos alinhados, Lucius Malfoy caminhava ao lado de dois bruxos muito distintos, com sua bengala de detalhes dourados. De longe, ele lançou um sorriso triunfante a professora.

 

-Sr. Zabini, essa escola prima pela ordem, pela excelência da criação de bruxos e bruxas da mais alta estirpe, que honrem nossas tradições! – disse uma Dolores exaltada.

 

-Com certeza, Subsecretária, Hogwarts tem uma tradição excelente! – o Sr. Matthew Zabini tinha uma estatura mediana e ombros curvados, o fazendo parecer bem mais velho.

 

-E não devemos permitir que certas pessoas e circunstâncias atrapalhem a boa tradição desta escola...

 

-Dolores! – chamou Dumbledore calmamente – Creio que a reunião ocorrerá lá dentro, com todos os prós e contras necessários. Tenho certeza que a Srta. desejará que a outra parte também se manifeste, para que a decisão seja plena de justiça.

 

Ava se aproximou do diretor com um sorriso mínimo, o cumprimentando discretamente. Os bruxos presentes a observaram, alguns murmurando entre si. Um deles, uma senhora de cabelos alvos e olhos acinzentados, foi até ela e a saudou: - Srta. Ava Sheppard?

 

-Sim, senhora...?

 

-Augusta Longbottom. Sou avó de Neville, seu aluno.

 

_“Um bruxo muito alto se aproximou dela, vendo seu treino com Sirius de defesa contra maldições imperdoáveis. – Sheppard? Vejo que tem talento... prazer, Frank Longbottom.”_

 

-Muito prazer em conhecê-la, Sra. Longbottom. – e Ava estende a mão, cumprimentado a bruxa. - Conheci seu filho também.

 

-Ora, vamos, vamos, entrem! – interrompeu Umbridge, chamando todos para dentro da sala do Conselho. – Enquanto a Srta... – disse com ar zombeteiro – espere aqui fora.

 

Dumbledore passou por Ava, piscando discretamente para a professora. Ela evitou sorrir, observando os vários olhares em sua direção. “Provavelmente pensando o que faz a prometida de Voldemort por aqui. Talvez achem que eu deveria ficar ao lado...” e estremeceu com esse pensamento.

 

-Ava! – um sussurro foi ouvido. Era Hermione.

 

-Ah, não! Você ainda está com aquela idéia? – ela sussurrava também. A menina balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Nesse momento, vários alunos adentraram o local com cartazes e panfletos. Ron, com seu megafone, começou a proferir palavras de ordem: - FIQUE PROFESSORA QUERIDA! SEM VOCÊ HOGWARTS FICARÁ FERIDA!

 

Ava cobriu o rosto com as mãos, desejando sumir daquele espaço o mais rápido possível.

 

Ginny aproximou-se dos membros com panfletos que diziam: “Não deixem nossa professora partir! Trocamos ela pela Umbridge!” Sr. Zabini leu com olhos incrédulos. –Senhor, essa oferta é irrecusável! - e ela sorria.

 

Hermione perdeu a cor naquele momento em que leu. – Er... os gêmeos trocaram os dizeres!

 

-SRTA. GRANGER! – disse McGonagall furiosa. – A Srta. está numa grande encrenca! Detenção para toda Grifinória...

 

-Espere, Profa. McGonagall! – Hermione respirava rápido. – Segundo o artigo 3556, parágrafo 34, do Código de Hogwarts, nós alunos temos o direito de manifestarmos em reuniões de Conselho Escolar, e também de discursarmos em assuntos de nosso interesse. – ela tinha falado rápido demais e agora tomava fôlego.

 

Minerva estreitou os olhos, pensativa: a aluna tinha razão e a professora pensava, rapidamente, em algo para detê-los.

 

Os membros deixaram de se interessar pelo burburinho e foram, um a um, entrando pela porta de carvalho. Ava se afastou da confusão também, voltando a se sentar em sua cadeira alta. Ela fechou um pouco os olhos, tentando se concentrar no que ia dizer. Desejou que Snape estivesse por perto, ou Sirius, ou Lupin. Todos longe, todos muito queridos. E temia por todos eles.

 

Uma mão repousou em seu ombro gentilmente e Ava abriu os olhos: era Lucius, com seu sorriso de indisfarçável malícia. Imediatamente ela se ergueu, se afastando dele. – Como ousa tocar em mim?

 

-Ora, cara Sheppard... os amigos não puderam apoiá-la nesse momento tão... complicado? - e ele sorria, aproximando-se mais dela. – O que acho... incrível... – e Malfoy a analisou por inteiro - ... é que você continua muito bonita...

 

Ava se afastou mais ainda, com asco. – Fique onde está, Malfoy!  – e o semblante da bruxa estava em fúria.

 

Ele deu uma risadinha. – Uma pena que não possa ficar mais um pouco em sua companhia. Tenho um Conselho para presidir. – e ele fez uma mesura irônica, se retirando logo em seguida para dentro da sala.

 

Ao se fechar a porta, as suas figuras se mexeram e ficaram a postos, como guardas.

 

Houve mais vozes alteradas naquele local, alunos exaltados exigiam alguma coisa que Ava não quis saber. Ela entendeu que era a voz novamente de Malfoy, agora exigindo a mesma permissão que os grifinórios. Nesse momento alguém pegou em sua mão: era Harry.

 

-Ava, tudo bem? – e ele sorriu hesitante.

 

-Harry, não quero que se meta em encrencas por minha causa!

 

Ele ficou ao lado dela e a abraçou. – E eu não quero que nada de mal lhe aconteça...

 

Ava acariciou os cabelos do afilhado e beijou-lhe a testa. – O máximo que podem fazer é me expulsarem de Hogwarts. Mas eu posso vir lhe visitar todo fim de semana... ou você vir até mim. O problema aqui é a Umbridge. E um problema para todos.

 

Draco havia se aproximado deles, com um sorriso maldoso no rosto. – Se despedindo, Potter?

 

-Draco... – começou Harry com expressão preocupada – não está na hora de você roer seu osso?

 

A madrinha de Potter colocou-se rapidamente entre os dois. – Parem com isso, os dois! – e virou-se para Draco: - Ainda sou professora daqui e exijo respeito! Volte agora para seus amigos e fique lá.

 

Malfoy sorriu triunfante, analisando a situação com lentidão. – Professora por pouco tempo...

 

-Tome cuidado, Draco, há brigas que são de pessoas grandes. – e Ava fez uma expressão ameaçadora. – Mais tarde pode se arrepender muito.

 

O aluno recuou um pouco, indeciso quanto ao que fazer e, por fim, voltou para Pansy e Blaise. Ava voltou-se para Harry, que olhava a cena com um sorriso enorme no rosto. – Quero que você volte para Grifinória e fique por lá. Só saia quando te convocarem, está bem? Prometa-me!

 

-Mas eu estou com Hermione e...

 

Ava deixou escapar um suspiro. -Harry, não se meta em encrencas, por favor!

 

Naquele momento, ela ouve algo estranho, como um sussurro incompreensível.

 

– Você disse algo? –ela perguntou em voz baixa.

 

O garoto a observou espantado. – Não... por que?

 

Ava franziu o cenho, pensativa. Seria Sirius tentando falar com ela? Esse pensamento fez seu coração acelerar: era perigoso esse contato, ele estava em missão! Ele devia se concentrar... “Eu devia me concentrar! Por Merlim, o que está acontecendo?”

 

Novamente o sussurro estranho. Não parecia a voz de Sirius, mas como podia ter certeza? Ele poderia estar disfarçando.

 

“Sirius, meu amor...” Ela pensou com força, numa tentativa resposta. Mas o que ganhou foi o silêncio. Perto de si, vários alunos debatiam entre si, grifinórios e sonserinos, numa disputa verbal sobre os mais diversos assuntos.

 

Ava viu Minerva discutindo com Hermione e Rony sobre os diversos pontos do artigo 3556, numa provável e inútil tentativa de convencer Granger.

 

“ _Ava...”_

 

-O quê?

 

Harry observava sua madrinha com apreensão. – Ava, você não quer tomar um chá, alguma coisa?

 

-Acho que preciso ir ao toalete... Harry, qualquer coisa, mande me chamar. – e ela se retirou para o corredor deixando um estupefato afilhado.

 

No caminho, vários panfletos estavam espalhados pelo chão e colados nas paredes, e seu rosto estava em todos eles, sorridente. Ao virar uma esquina, deu de frente com Sibila. – Oh, desculpe!

 

-Ava! Que prazer imenso em vê-la por aqui! – e ela parecia feliz mesmo. – Tenho que comparecer ao Conselho, eles não estão nada contentes com minhas aulas, um absurdo!  Você sabe onde é a sala?

 

-Er... vá em frente, em direção ao barulho. – e Ava apontou. Muitos alunos passam por elas correndo, dizendo entre si: - Estamos atrasados!

 

Sibila estreitou os olhos, dando-se conta da algazarra. – Puxa, é mesmo! Como não previ isso? - e ela coçou o queixo. – Aliás, Ava Sheppard, tenho uma previsão para você e...

 

-Oh, não! – a loira a interrompeu rapidamente. – Conversaremos mais tarde sobre isso, tenho que ir.  – e mostrou o toalete logo adiante.

 

-Ah, um aperto nunca é bom. - e Sibila sorriu – Até mais!

 

Ava sacudiu a cabeça, incrédula, e correu em direção ao banheiro feminino. Trancou a porta magicamente para evitar visitas indesejadas.

 

“ _Connexio_ _extremus_!”

 

E o silêncio novamente.

 

-QUEM ESTÁ ME CHAMANDO? – perguntou raivosa. – Manifeste-se!

 

Um murmúrio foi ouvido outra vez. Vozes confusas se elevaram e de repente Sheppard teve a compreensão: - Gloucester! – e ela uniu as duas mãos, para abri-las logo depois. Uma chave envelhecida e um colar apareceram em sua palma. Imediatamente colocou o colar e entoou os versos mágicos. A porta verde não demorou a se materializar. Logo Ava estava dentro de biblioteca oculta, abrindo o livro mais estranho daquele local até então.

 

-Sr. Gloucester!

 

As folhas giraram com rapidez, parando numa página envelhecida, onde um senhor que ajeitava os óculos olhava para fora. – _Oh, Srta. Sheppard! Ainda bem que me atendeu prontamente..._ \- e sua expressão era desolada.

 

-O que houve? Alguma coisa com Sirius Black?

 

- _Creio que sim... nos últimos acréscimos ao livro, tivemos relatos sobre o Sr. Black._

 

Ava, com o coração um tanto lento, esperou que ele continuasse. Daniel abaixou a cabeça: - _Ele está muito machucado, pelos relatos. E..._

 

-E?

 

- _E talvez tenhamos a companhia do Sr. Black em breve_.

 

-....

 

Em um instante, o chão sumiu. E as cores esmaeceram e tudo ficou cinza, pálido. Ela se segurou numa cadeira por perto e, lentamente, escorregou para o chão. _Não_. Precisava reagir, precisava ir até ele e ajudá-lo. Precisava viver ou morrer com ele, o que for necessário. O que estava fazendo ali? Harry tinha protetores, não seria ela a melhor ou a pior. _Eu tenho que ir até ele, eu tenho_!

 

Tentou se levantar num supetão, mas foi pega de surpresa pela recusa das pernas: ainda tremia. Respirou fundo, controlando as lágrimas que teimavam em sair. _Alguém me ajude, alguém alguém..._ Outra tentativa e finalmente conseguira se levantar. O livro ainda estava lá, Gloucester em silêncio, a observando. Sua esposa Lauren também, com as mãos juntas, como numa prece.

 

-Por favor... onde Sirius está? – sua voz falhava.

 

- _Srta. Sheppard, eu não sei... deverá consultar os últimos que chegaram._ \- e ele ergueu a mão, fazendo o livro avançar várias páginas.

 

Ao parar em uma das últimas páginas, um bruxo grande, de cabelos ruivos intensos tremia em fúria. Quando divisa a sua leitora, sua raiva aumentou consideravelmente. – _Eu quero sair daqui! Como ousa me colocar nesse lugar estúpido_?

 

-Fale-me de Sirius Black! Onde ele está, o que aconteceu com ele? –sua voz era implorativa.

 

O bruxo estreitou os olhos maliciosamente: - _Ah! Eu acho que sei quem é você... ela_.

 

-Não importa quem eu seja! ONDE ELE ESTÁ?

 

Uma risada saiu da boca dele, forçada e cruel. – _Vamos fazer um acordo... e, se você for boazinha, quem sabe consiga salvá-lo_.

 

-Não tenho tempo para acordos! – Ava respirava rápido, pensando rápido. – Você não passa de um comensal nojento, acertei? E não faço acordos com escória! – e, num gesto, o livro é fechado com estrondo.

 

A mente de Ava girava nos mesmos pensamentos: _Localizar Dumbledore... pedir informações do local... ir até Sirius... Remus, oh, Remus também...e os outros..._

 

- _Srta. Sheppard_! – a voz de Gloucester se fez ouvir – _Nós sentimos muito._

 

-Eu vou indo. Obrigada por ajudar e...

 

CRASH!

 

A bruxa correu rapidamente para a porta, verificando o que poderia ter sido aquele barulho. E sua surpresa não poderia ter sido maior.

 

-Ora, ora...  nossa cara professora em outro...espelho? – era Lucius Malfoy, analisando a porta esverdeada a sua frente. – Outro truque, Ava Sheppard? Talvez queira que eu adivinhe... – disse diante do silêncio horrorizado da bruxa. – Vejamos... um portal?

 

E ele se aproximou do batente, vislumbrando o que havia dentro. E seus olhos se arregalaram por alguns segundos, e sua pose foi desfeita nesse tempo, todo seu ser demonstrando espanto. Logo o entusiasmo tomou conta de Malfoy e seus olhos transformaram-se em alegria má.

 

-Então não é lenda... rá! – e ele riu, se sacudindo, como se tivesse achado um grande tesouro. – Eu nunca pensei que tivesse tanta sorte assim, Sheppard!

 

Ava se recuperou do medo paralisador. – MALFOY! Saia daqui, isso não é da sua conta! – e foi contra ele, o empurrando com força.

 

Lucius olhou para ela divertido e aproveitou a proximidade para segurá-la pelos braços. – Não me contrarie, Ava... eu sei o que essa biblioteca representa. Eu sei o quanto Edouard e Voldemort a querem! Rá, golpe de sorte, é o que eu digo! Como pensar que procurá-la aqui no banheiro resultaria nisso? – e seus olhos estavam triunfantes, embevecidos com o próprio destino.

 

-Não é isso que está pensando, Malfoy! – _Pense, Ava, pense rápido_! – Essa é minha coleção particular, MINHA! – e ela se desvencilhou dele, correndo em direção da mesinha da biblioteca. – Saia daqui! Tenho que voltar para...

 

-Não.

 

-O quê?

 

-Ava, eu sei o que é isso aqui. E você não está em posição de exigir nada. Quem exigirá alguma coisa agora sou eu. - e ele deu uma risada. – E você sabe o que eu quero.

 

Ava estremeceu de nojo. – Você nunca terá nada de mim! – e com um gesto rápido das mãos da bruxa, Lucius é lançado para fora da biblioteca, se chocando violentamente contra a parede do banheiro. Ela correu também para fora do local, trancando a porta verde rapidamente e guardando a chave magicamente.

 

Malfoy se ergueu veloz e, com um gesto de sua varinha, Ava foi lançada para o alto, pendurada de cabeça para baixo. No mesmo segundo a bruxa quebrou o feitiço, indo em direção a uma cabine, escondida.

 

-Não pense que me vencerá, Malfoy! Você sabe que eu posso mais.

 

-Não espero vencê-la pela força, Ava Sheppard. – e ele riu, ainda que sentindo dores pelo corpo. – Mas seu querido noivo... não, não o _Black_. – a última palavra disse com asco. – Voldemort é de quem falo. Ele saberá e virá buscar _tudo_ que lhe pertence.

 

-E ele não veio pegar antes por quê? - e ela deu uma risada forçada. – Ele também sabe do que eu sou capaz e por isso não se atreveu. Não se atreva também, Malfoy, se tem amor a sua vida.

 

Lucius sorriu maldosamente. – Não conte com isso. Ele é o mais poderoso bruxo que existe. Até mais que você, minha cara. Quando ele vier, ele resgatará você para ele. Sim, e viverão _felizes_ para sempre.

 

-Se pensa assim, por que esse joguinhos aqui e agora? – Ava estava sinceramente interessada na resposta, pois as atitudes de Malfoy o qualificavam como traidor do Lord.

 

-Ora... como ver um doce tão bom e não querer experimentá-lo? Mesmo que seja de outro?

 

“Por que fui perguntar...?”

 

-E eu quero esse doce... quero muito... – a voz de Lucius tornou-se ameaçadora.

 

Os pensamentos de Ava estavam frenéticos: “Preciso escapar daqui... preciso... sem machucá-lo. Não conseguirei uma boa explicação se isso acontecer... e tem o conselho! Devem estar me procurando... E Sirius? Sirius... agüente firme...”

 

-Saia detrás dessa cabine, Ava. E vamos conversar... – a voz dele carregada de malícia. – Ou quer que eu vá aí? Prefere?

 

“Paralisá-lo... seria uma boa idéia... mas ele vai contar da biblioteca ao outro... Severus vai ser obrigado a roubar de mim...”

 

-Vejo que gosta de homens com iniciativa. – e Ava ouve os passos do bruxo vindo em sua direção.

 

Naquele momento, ouve-se um barulho vindo da porta. Ava percebeu que Lucius correra pra dentro de uma cabine qualquer.

 

Toc toc toc. Barulho de água. Silêncio.

 

-Quem está aí? – e a voz era estridente.

 

Dolores Umbridge aguardava por uma resposta.

 

“Hoje _não_ é o meu dia.”

 

-Sou eu, _Srta._ Umbridge. – e Ava se pôs em frente da Inquisidora.

 

-Oh! – e ela sorriu numa tentativa amigável. – Vejo que a ansiedade deve tê-la atacado... – e Dolores sondou a expressão da bruxa. – Você ainda pode ter uma chance, Sheppard. Uma chance de escapar da investigação do Ministério. Oh, sim! Porque não pense que isso é o fim. Isso é só o começo!

 

-Chance? – Ava já adivinhara o que seria.

 

-Sim. – e Dolores soltou uma risada aguda. – Como já propus, entregue Sirius Black e terá uma estadia curta em Azkaban. Eu mesma garanto! É só entregar aquele assassino em nossas mãos!

 

Ava sentiu um grande cansaço lhe alcançar. Por que responderia? Por que dar a Umbridge mais atenção, mais chances de tripudiar e manipular?

 

Num gesto rápido, saiu de perto da Inquisidora, indo para a saída do banheiro.

 

-Onde pensa que vai? – Ava ainda ouviu quando alcançou o extenso corredor, agora tomado totalmente por rostos seus em panfletos pró-Ava.

 

Durante o caminho, uma dúvida angustiante atravessava Sheppard. Ficar e enfrentar Umbridge num julgamento perdido? Ou partir, deixando todos com a certeza de sua culpa e ir buscar Sirius e seus amigos, onde quer que estivessem?

 

Respirou fundo e fez o colar e a chave aparecerem novamente e disse a Daniel: - Qualquer coisa, avise-me imediatamente! - e ela colocou o objeto em seu pescoço.

 

* * *

 

 

Os alunos ainda estavam lá, discutindo e debatendo entre si. Percebera que agora havia cartazes, alunos em vassouras por todo lado e o comparecimento de estudantes de outras casas. Hermione era quem mais falava, e exclusivamente contra Pansy. Draco limitava-se a irritar Harry o máximo que podia.

 

-Esse cara não tem mãe nem pai, viveu numa toca de coelhos, é o que eu digo! – e o loiro deu risadas, seguido pelo seu bando.

 

-Pelo menos não convivi com um pai assassino! – disparou Potter, enfurecido.

 

Ava esgueirou-se discretamente entre eles, sendo recepcionada por uma Minerva estressada. – Sheppard, pode entrar. Estão a aguardando. – e gritou: - SRTA. GRANGER! SR. POTTER! SRTA. PARVATI! SR.MALFOY! SRTA. PARKISON! SR. GOYLE! Dirijam-se a sala, para serem ouvidos.

 

Sheppard divisou, ao longe, seu amigo Severus. Ele estava de volta, e com o mesmo olhar preocupado. – Já volto! –disse ela a Minerva.

 

-Severus! – e ela se aproximou do amigo e disse em voz sussurrante e desesperada: - Gloucester falou comigo! Parece que Sirius está muito machucado! – e ela, com lágrimas nos olhos, contou rapidamente tudo que soubera.

 

-Eu já soube disso. – informou Snape friamente. –Moody está cuidando das coisas, não se preocupe. - e ele analisava a expressão da amiga. – Aconteceu mais alguma coisa?

 

-Srta. Sheppard! Entre agora! – gritou Minerva.

 

-Depois eu lhe conto, Severus. É algo grave. – e ela tomou fôlego. – Cuide disso para mim enquanto eu estiver lá, cuide, por favor! Faça isso por mim! – e ela se dirige para a sala.

 

>>.<<

 

A grande sala circular do Conselho impressionava pela beleza e detalhes ricos em dourado e prata. O teto fora magicamente projetado para ser muito alto e ter imagens dispostas em seu espaço. Ava se lembrara de ter visto isso no mundo trouxa, só não se recordava onde. As cadeiras dos membros, em nível, circundavam quase todo o círculo; em seu meio estavam dispostos cadeiras e uma era muito alta e imponente, aveludada e com acabamento em ouro. Uma fênix estava pousada em seu topo e o diretor estava nesta cadeira, com um olhar enigmático.

 

Ladeando a cadeira principal havia cadeiras um pouco menores. As outras ao lado eram mais simples e foi em uma delas que Ava se sentara, acompanhada dos alunos e da profa. McGonagall.

 

Umbridge chegara naquele momento também, aparentando tranqüilidade e felicidade. Ela sentou-se ao lado do diretor, se ajeitando confortavelmente. Um sorrisinho permeava em sua face.

 

Lucius Malfoy ainda não fora visto.

 

-Devemos esperar pelo presidente do Conselho, o Sr. Malfoy. – avisou Dumbledore a todos.

 

E ele não demorou a chegar. Ava achou que seu olhar estava aparvalhado.

 

-Desculpem-me pelo atraso. Resoluções de última hora.

 

-Muito bem. – falou Dumbledore. – Prossigam a reunião. Pauta: Professora Ava Wezen Sheppard.

 

-Passo a palavra para Srta. Dolores Jane Umbridge. – disse Lucius, assentando-se.

 

A Inquisidora se levantou, limpando a garganta de modo sutil. – Caros senhores e senhoras – começou se dirigindo para os membros do conselho. – Distintos senhores – disse se virando para o restante. – Hogwarts sempre primou pela excelência de seu ensino, não só didático como na defesa da ordem e da preservação de nossos costumes bruxos. Como bem sabem, somos bombardeados diariamente com a invasão trouxa e essa nefasta influência e integração acaba nos enfraquecendo tanto nos poderes adquiridos como no aprimoramento do conhecimento.

 

“O mesmo discurso de Voldemort” – pensou Ava.

 

-Para alcançar essa excelência, a diretoria e o corpo docente precisam manter um nível em seu ensino totalmente em sintonia com os anseios do Ministério da Magia e da sociedade. Sem isso, Hogwarts estará fadada a ser um antro de trouxas e de permissividade.

 

Ela fez uma pausa estudada.

 

-Nos últimos tempos, essa escola demonstrou alguns aspectos preocupantes que chamou a atenção do Ministério. Em primeiro lugar, o ensino descuidado as nossas crianças de técnicas de combate avançado. – e ela riu. – Vejam! Nossos adolescentes sendo preparados para alguma guerra? Absurdo! Eu, Dolores Jane Umbridge, cuidei disso pessoalmente. Mudei o material didático para algo condizente com a nova proposta. - e ela riu novamente. – Houve muita resistência a isso, – e ela olhou para Potter – logo rechaçadas. Um novo espírito foi lançado nesta escola e era de se esperar que os rebeldes esperneassem!

 

Draco deu uma risadinha disfarçada.

 

-Nossa maior surpresa, no entanto, foi encontrar rebeldes em nosso corpo docente! Sim! Podemos esperar rebeldia em nossas queridas crianças, inocentes, levadas por idéias descabidas e, como não?, por essa pitada de transgressão que todo jovem adora. Mas de nossos professores? Pessoas em que depositamos confiança para zelar por nossas crianças? É um ultraje! Mas há coisas mais graves, caros senhores, acontecendo em Hogwarts. - e ela fez outra pausa dramática. – Professores que mantém contato com o lado das trevas!

 

Houve burburinho indignado entre os membros. Ava percebeu que Lucius se mexeu desconfortável na cadeira.

 

-Isso não está totalmente comprovado, mas as suspeitas, baseadas em fatos coletados, já é algo gravíssimo! Mas, nesse momento, iremos decidir é por um caso específico de desordem e desobediência. Ava Wezen Sheppard, nossa professora de Historia da Magia. Uma matéria muito importante no currículo de nossa escola. Relembrar os fatos históricos, exaltar nossa gloriosa passagem por essas terras! Há um livro recomendado por nosso Ministério para o ensino dessa aula... porém notamos que foi solenemente ignorado. Antes, é utilizado outro e que é ensinado a nossas crianças que nós bruxos somos pessoas más. Sim! Que somos pessoas que escravizamos duendes, que matamos trouxas... Sr. Fudge está providenciando o recolhimento desse livro em todos os lugares para uma grande fogueira. A data será informada.

 

Mais burburinhos entre os membros. Ava torcia as mãos, com imensa vontade de lançar um Avada em certa Inquisidora.

 

-O que pensar de um professor da casa que opta por um caminho desses? Que deliberadamente ignora as ordens do Ministério e segue o que bem entender? – e Umbridge olhou para Ava. – E não parou por aí, não, Sheppard? Ensino de História da Magia é leitura e mais leitura. Mas o quê! Ava Wezen Sheppard quis ser diferente. Quis conquistar a amizade dos alunos, em vez de cumprir sua missão de ensinar. Pois sim! Criou um portal, caros senhores, através de um espelho, em que os alunos são transportados para a matéria do dia. Guerras, doenças... tudo recriado dentro do portal. E nossas crianças vendo tudo isso! Interagindo, vivenciando! Mas há algo pior. – e ela observou o efeito de suas palavras no público. – Houve acidentes durante as aulas. Alunos saíram ma-chu-ca-dos.

 

Foi ouvido “absurdo!” entre as pessoas.

 

-O destino é curioso. – e ela deu uma risadinha. – Quis ele que o primeiro a se acidentar fosse o próprio afilhado, Harry James Potter. Talvez um alerta, para que a Profa. Sheppard caísse em si? Tsc, quem dera. O destino deveria ter escolhido alguém mais sensato... – e ela sorriu para Ava. – A próxima vítima seria eu própria. Numa das minhas averiguações das aulas, um gigante, sim, senhores, um gigante quase me matou! Quase fui arremessada ou engolida por um! Isso em plena aula! – mais “absurdos” foram ouvidos. – O outro acidentado... bem, foi o Sr. Draco Malfoy. Mas em seu depoimento gostaria que ele mesmo contasse do ocorrido.

 

Ava se virou rapidamente para o aluno. Machucado? Quando?

 

-Para terminar, senhores, gostaria de dizer mais uma coisa, se me permitem. – e ela pigarreou. – O Ministério questiona vivamente a direção dessa escola pela contratação da Profa. Ava Wezen Sheppard. Muitos sabem do passado dessa moça, de quem ela foi noiva e quais são seus envolvimentos com Você-Sabe-Quem. E que ela esteve muitos anos fora... talvez fugindo? Esperando um momento propício para agir? Em seu depoimento, há pouco tempo, com nosso auror, poucas coisas foram bem explicadas. Muitas incógnitas permaneceram... e é muito provável que a convoquemos novamente. E eu pergunto aos senhores, não como Alta Inquisidora, mas como cidadã bruxa, preocupada em zelar por nossa comunidade: como manter uma pessoa assim, aqui, perto de nossos filhos? Uma pessoa com tão péssimo currículo? Peço a todos reflexão e defesa firme de nossa sociedade, antes que as ervas daninhas sufoquem e acabem com o que construímos ao longo desses séculos. Obrigada.

 

Umbridge voltara ao seu lugar e Lucius se ergueu. – Agora, vamos ouvir a defesa de Ava Wezen Sheppard.

 

E todos os olhares se voltaram para ela e olhares não muito simpáticos. Ava respirou fundo e levantou-se para discursar.

 

-Esperem! – disse Umbridge de repente. – Esquecemos de algo... a defesa tem exatos...- e ela conjura uma ampulheta no meio do círculo. -... 5 minutos para discursar. – e ela sorriu.

 

“Como imaginar justiça num caso desses?” – pensou Ava amargamente. -Prezados Senhores do Conselho, Diretor Albus Dumbledore, testemunhas, todos. Desde a sua fundação, Hogwarts foi criada para ser referência do saber e do ensino de nossos jovens para que se tornem bruxos e bruxas plenamente qualificados. E, penso, assim como a direção desta Escola, que essa qualificação não pode ser simplesmente técnica. Ela precisa ser também uma qualificação intelectual, moral e ética. Preparar cidadãos para que sejam vozes ativas em nosso meio, a fim de corrigir erros e colaborar pra evolução de nossa sociedade. Sem isso, caros senhores, teremos uma comunidade morta e passiva, que vê o mal mas não denuncia, que vê a denuncia mas não questiona. Que vê o questionamento, mas não tem argumentos para contrapor. E que a razão e decisão ficam a cargo de poucos. – e Ava olhou para Umbridge. - Foi posto em questão aqui o meu procedimento em aula. Afirmo que tudo foi testado e aprovado pela Direção da Escola. Meus métodos não são mais perigosos que em outras matérias e avisos de cuidados e procedimentos são informados aos alunos. O que aconteceu a Harry Potter foi um acidente, sem comprovação do causador. Mas me espanta é que a Inquisição desta Escola não contou certa marca na mão deste mesmo aluno, causado, talvez...

 

-TEMPO ESGOTADO, SRTA. SHEPPARD! – avisou Umbridge quase aos berros. A ampulheta marcava os cinco minutos ultrapassados.

 

Ava ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Não passaram nem três minutos!” – e ela olhou para Dumbledore, que fez uma negativa mínima com a cabeça. Ela voltou a se sentar com expressão derrotada e furiosa.

 

Lucius, então, anunciou as testemunhas e, uma a uma, iam contando fatos sobre a professora, interrogados por Dolores:

 

-É uma excelente professora. Aprendi sobre a invasão vampira, uma das aulas mais emocionantes! – disse Parvarti, entre sorriso e temor.

 

-Srta. Sheppard não foi culpada pelo meu incidente. Eu havia tomado água oferecida por uma sonserina, e tudo leva a crer que fora ela! – Harry acusou.

 

-Nunca História da Magia foi ensinada com tão entusiasmo. Eu amo estudar, porém com o seu método, ficou mais fácil assimilar a aula. É uma mentira dizer que não temos leitura. Todos têm que ler o capítulo da aula e estudar. A simulação é só um reforço para compreensão. – resumiu Hermione altivamente.

 

-Ela manipula o entendimento dos fatos. Em uma aula, ela deixou claro que era nossa culpa o massacre de duendes do século 18! – falou Parkinson como se tivesse decorado um texto.

 

-Eu continuo sem entender muito de História da Magia. – disse Goyle entediado – Para mim tanto faz ela ficar ou não. – e Ava se segurou para não rolar os olhos.

 

Umbridge deu sua risadinha habitual e se dirige a última testemunha. – Draco, pode nos falar de seu incidente?

 

-C-claro. – e ele engoliu em seco. – Teve uma aula que ela esqueceu o portal aberto. Ela saiu da sala e ficamos só eu, Zabini e Parkinson. Uma imprudência! Eu fui verificar o portal por dentro... dar uma espiada. E nada menos que uma flecha quase me pegou o braço! Havia pessoas perigosas lá dentro, com armas que podiam ferir e matar! – burburinhos de horror entre os membros. – Eu estou vivo por sorte!

 

-Mentira! – disse Ava indignada. – Eu nunca deixei portal nenhum aberto! E por que essa história não chegou até a mim ou a direção desta escola?

 

-Não é sua hora de replicar, Sheppard! –disse Umbridge. – Mas suas perguntas são pertinentes... Responda, Sr. Malfoy.

 

-E-eu... – teriam visto um Malfoy hesitante? Ava adivinhou um fingimento. – Todos sabem da minha inimizade com Potter. E achei que, acusando a Professora, teria pouco crédito em relação as minhas acusações, ainda mais ela sendo protegida do diretor. Falei para o meu pai, é claro, e ele me aconselhou a revelar isso nessa reunião, onde seus membros seriam imparciais em seu julgamento.

 

-Muito bem! - exclamou Dolores, satisfeita. – Já ouvimos as testemunhas. É hora da deliberação do conselho. – e ela acrescentou: - Sr. Dumbledore acordou que não se manifestaria nessa reunião. – e sorriu – Retirem-se por um momento, e Srta. Sheppard chamaremos quando tivermos uma decisão.

 

Ava retirou-se sem olhar para ninguém. Por que Dumbledore aceitou não se pronunciar? Que acordo ele fizera com aquela Sapa? A professora notou que apertava seu dedo contra sua mão com muita força.

 

Lá fora, ela buscou por Snape, mas ele não estava lá, e sim muitos estudantes, que avançaram e a bombardearam com perguntas sobre a reunião. Será que demoraria muito a decisão do conselho? “Mas eu já sei qual será o veredito” e seu ânimo afundou mais ainda.

 

Hermione apareceu logo em seguida, com Harry e Parvati ao lado, pronta para responder aos colegas. Ava suspirou aliviada, se isolando em um canto.

 

-Kairi – sussurrou.

 

A elfa doméstica apareceu quase instantaneamente. –Menininha, chamou Kairi?

 

-Sim. Por favor, veja onde está Snape e peça para ele vir aqui. Ele sabe que espero notícias.

 

-Notícias, Menininha?

 

-Ele sabe quais. Vá. – e a elfa aparatou.

 

-Sheppard?

 

Era Sibila. O que ela estava fazendo ali?

 

-Olá, Profa. Trelawney. Acompanhando a reunião?

 

-Não! Vão decidir sobre mim também. - e ela sorriu tristemente. – Talvez hoje seja meu último dia aqui.

 

Ava sentiu-se atingida pelo orgulho. Seria expulsa tanto quanto Sibila? Estava sendo comparada a ela? Ela balançou a cabeça, como se quisesse expulsar esses pensamentos, mas o sentimento ficou.

 

-Ava! – era Hermione. – Aquilo foi uma manipulação evidente! Precisamos fazer alguma coisa! Nem deixaram você falar...

 

-Concordo, - disse Harry, agora acompanhado de quase toda Grifinória - aquela sapa está fazendo de tudo para destruir sua reputação...

 

-Então a Umbridge se saiu bem!? – perguntou Seamus com a expressão em pânico.

 

-Dominação global, é o que meu pai sempre diz... – comentou Luna com olhos arregalados.

 

-Temos algo especial para ela hoje. – disseram os gêmeos Weasley, com um sorriso perigoso nos rostos.

 

E a decisão do Conselho não demorou em seu caso: - Estão chamando somente Srta. Sheppard! – gritou McGonagall.

 

No meio de todos, todos os olhares eram sobre si. Ela procurou pelo único olhar que interessava ali, mas o diretor estava de cabeça baixa, cofiando sua barba.

 

Lucius pronunciou a decisão em volta clara: - Ava Wezen Sheppard não fará mais parte do quadro de professores em Hogwarts, decidido por dez membros do Conselho contra cinco.

 

E aplausos raivosos surgiram no local.

 

“E é assim que a justiça é vencida: debaixo de aplausos estúpidos?”- ela chegou a pensar.

 

-Sinto muito, Srta. Sheppard. – disse Umbridge com voz meiga na frente de todo conselho. – Nossos alunos estão em primeiro lugar.

 

-Gostaria de saber só uma coisa. – disse Ava. – Quem foi ao meu favor?

 

-Isso não é revelado! – informou rapidamente a Inquisidora. – Também temos a Profa. Trelawney. Ela também será demitida do cargo. Hogwarts terá uma limpeza profunda em seu quadro de funcionários! Srta. Ava Sheppard, pode começar a arrumar suas coisas...

 

-Espere um momento, Umbridge. – disse Dumbledore, se erguendo.

 

-Dumbledore, nós combinamos...

 

-Não é sobre a demissão, Dolores. – falou o diretor com voz cansada. – E sim sobre elas irem embora. Ainda sou o diretor daqui e afirmo que elas podem morar aqui o tempo que for necessário. Temos acomodações suficientes, não é preciso que se enxote ninguém daqui.

 

-Mas...

 

-E é essa minha decisão definitiva. Vamos para a pauta final e encerrar. Já é hora do almoço e estou faminto. – ele se virou para Ava e piscou discretamente.

 

-Pode se retirar. – disse Umbridge para Ava. – E... – e um barulho estranho foi ouvido na sala. – O que é isso?

 

Ava se dirigia a saída e, ao abrir a porta, viu um clarão surgindo por ela e adentrando o local.

 

-Oh!

 

Criaturas transparentes voam direto para Umbridge, a contornando ameaçadoramente.

 

-O que é isso? – ela gritou.

 

Eram dos gêmeos, como Ava adivinhara logo. As criaturas seguraram Dolores pelos braços e iniciaram um rodopio aéreo. Sheppard saiu rapidamente, sentindo-se vingada. Os alunos lá fora gritavam palavras de ordem, mas havia muitos que só assistiam e riam.

 

Ela foi andando pelo corredor, longe da algazarra. Seus pensamentos corriam para Sirius.

 

Snape não viera, como tinha pedido. E onde estava Kairi? Resolveu ir direto para os aposentos do professor. “Onde que seria mesmo? Virando aqui à esquerda, indo em frente, subindo essa escada...”.

 

Ava agora corria, chegando ao corredor cinzento e, só notando naquele momento, com muitas teias de aranhas no teto.

 

E finalmente achara a porta dele.

 

-Severus! Sou eu, abra a porta! – e ela batia na madeira.

 

A porta foi aberta e Snape puxou Ava para dentro.

 

-O que houve? É muito grave? Onde ele está? Eu vou lá buscá-lo...

 

-Calma. –disse Snape. – Eu irei com você, Ava.

 

E o professor fez uma pausa. - E sim, é muito grave.


	16. Grandes problemas pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> violência, amigos

" **Os covardes morrem muitas vezes antes de sua verdadeira morte; os valentes provam a morte só uma vez."** W. S.

 

* * *

  

“Não deixe que isso a domine. Concentre-se!”

   

E respirava.

  

E olhava pela janela, em busca de uma imagem neutra e tranqüilizadora.

  

“Concentre-se!”

  

Ela suspirou, fechando os olhos por um momento. Mas logo os abriu: a imagem que viera era aterrorizante. “Concentre-se, Ava Sheppard! Sirius e os outros dependem disso.”

  

Olhou para sua mão e desejou que algo belo surgisse em sua palma. “É só desejar... e acontecerá...”. Uma luz pálida circulou nela e logo surgiu uma flor. Mas era acinzentada e murcha.

  

-Tsc! Não vou conseguir!

  

Ava esperava por Dumbledore em seus aposentos. Ele decidiria quem iria com ela na missão de resgate. E ela torcia por Severus.

  

Snape havia revelado uma suposta localização de seu noivo e em que circunstâncias ele tinha se ferido. - “ _Há muitos comensais naquele local. Parece-me que eles estão subjugando os gigantes locais. Ou mesmo os matando. E Sirius..._ – e ele fizera uma pausa, um tanto furioso. – _tentou libertá-los._ – Snape fizera um muxoxo. – _Era uma missão de resgate e Sirius resolveu salvar todo mundo! Pretensioso..._

  

_-O quanto ele está machucado, Severus? Diga-me!_

 

_-Muito. Segundo relato de um de nossos espiões, ouvido por Moody... ele perdeu muito sangue._

  

_-Por que esse espião ou o Moody não o salvam? O QUE ELES ESTÃO ESPERANDO?_

  

Snape a olhara fixamente, incrédulo _: - Ava, o espião NÃO pode revelar seu disfarce... NÃO PODE. E Moody não pode se meter nesse caso, o Ministério acabará descobrindo!”_

  

Ava sentiu algo em sua mão e notou que esmigalhara a flor murcha. – Droga...

 

 Com um gesto rápido, a flor desaparecera. Mas a dor ficou, ainda. Ela se encaminhou até sua escrivaninha e olhou o papel que ali estava depositado. Era um pergaminho.

  

-Meu testamento... – sussurrou Ava pra si mesma. Naquele testamento ela deixava tudo que possuía para seu afilhado. – Sinto muito, Harry. - e uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos.

  

Instintivamente ela colocou a mão em seu colar. Gloucester havia prometido chamá-la caso soubesse de algo sobre Sirius e os amigos. Por uns instantes lutou contra vontade de abrir a biblioteca pela quinta vez.

  

Uma batida na porta e ela correu para atender seu visitante. Era Snape.

 

 -Severus, entre! – e ela o puxou para dentro.

  

-Ava, está pronta? - e ele notou que ela estava de vestes pretas e colocara sua capa.

  

-Estou... quase. Preciso fazer algo, pelo Harry. – Snape a olhou intrigado. – Sim, por ele. Tenho que pensar que, talvez, não retornemos. E isso é muito provável. – e os olhos dela ficaram duros. – Não posso deixar Harry desprovido ou que minha fortuna caia nas mãos de Edouard. – e com um gesto o papel veio até sua mão.

  

-Ava! – Snape fez um muxoxo. – Temos que ter esperança!

  

-Temos que ter é prudência. E sermos precavidos. – e ela sentou-se no sofá. – Se... algo acontecer a Sirius... eu não vou querer viver. – e ela olhou firmemente para ele. – Eu não vou querer mais, entende?

  

-Não seja tola! – Severus estava impaciente. – Sua vida continuará, deve continuar...

  

-Para que? – agora os olhos dela brilhavam. – Não terei mais nada que fazer aqui!

 

 O olhar dele entristeceu-se. – Eu sei como é, Ava. Já passei por isso. Mas Harry precisará de sua ajuda para derrotar Voldemort.

  

-Severus... chegou no ponto que eu queria. – e ela sorriu tristemente. – Ajude-o. Por favor, ajude-o. Por mim.

  

Ele suspendeu a respiração por segundos. – Ava... eu já faço isso. De uma maneira diferente, mas faço.

  

Ava levantou-se e abraçou Severus ternamente. – Espero que dê tudo certo!

 

Outra batida na porta. Era Dumbledore e McGonagall.

  

-Ava! – e o diretor a abraçou. – Sinto muito não tê-la ajudado no Conselho, minha filha! Mas, acredite, do mal podemos reverter para o bem, se formos inteligentes...

  

“Conselho?” – para ela, essa realidade parecia de eras atrás, algo que não a pertencesse mais. – Er... eu entendo, senhor. E... quanto a Sirius? Severus falou com o senhor... quem me acompanhará? – Ava tentava dominar a ansiedade.

  

Dumbledore olhou para Severus. – Snape, claro. Infelizmente ninguém mais. – e ele suspirou e observou Ava. – Essa missão foi qualificada como muito arriscada e secreta. Sirius, Lupin e Tonks sabiam dos riscos e que não teriam ajuda, ou muita ajuda. Penso que é extremamente arriscado para vocês também... gostaria que reconsiderassem...

  

-Sirius está morrendo! – e Ava sentiu algumas lágrimas escorrerem em sua face. –Mesmo sem chance, é a coisa certa a fazer. Não há alternativas.

  

O diretor suspirou e olhou para Severus. - Já arranjei um substituto, não tão talentoso, e não tão severo... – e deu um meio sorriso – Mas que segurará as classes enquanto puder.

  

-E quanto a Umbridge, ela é a Inquisidora, mas não a Diretora. – disse Minerva com os lábios crispados. – Ela não será consultada sobre isso, apenas informada.

  

-E Harry... – continou Dumbledore – bem, eu o chamei ao meu gabinete. Eu explicarei tudo, dentro do possível. Vocês partirão imediatamente?

  

Ava suspirou: - Primeiro preciso de um favor.

  

-Favor?

  

-Sim, favor. – e ela fez uma pausa. – Testemunhas de meu testamento, senhor. – e completou rápida – Precavendo-me, apenas.

  

Dumbledore ficou pensativo por uns instantes e depois assentiu com a cabeça. – Mas penso que devemos tentar ser positivos...

  

-Não nesses tempos. – e mais uma vez seus olhos brilharam. – O tempo está contra nós. Iremos lá, resgatar nossos amigos. E poderemos morrer. Mas ficarei feliz se levar muitos comensais comigo. Além do mais, não quero que nada que seja meu vá para Edouard e para Voldemort. –e ela mostrou o pergaminho. –Sejam minhas testemunhas, assinem aqui embaixo. Eu... deixei tudo para Harry, Harry James Potter. A mansão Sheppard deverá ser vendida e metade do dinheiro será dado a ele, assim como tudo que há no meu nome em Gringotes. Há algumas propriedades na Irlanda, França e Itália... mas não sei como estão. – e ela olhou para Dumbledore e McGonagall: - Deverão fazer inventário por mim. É só o que eu peço.

  

O diretor concordou e logo assinou o testamento, como testemunha. Os outros fizeram o mesmo.

  

Ava ergueu o papel no alto e o soltou. Com um gesto, o papel ficou suspenso no ar. – Repitam o que eu falar, com varinhas apontadas, por favor.

  

“ _Esse testamento é verdadeiro. O que nele conter deverá ser seguido, sob pena de maldição e morte. Eu, Ava Wezen Sheppard, lacrarei para possível leitura futura, quando invocado diante das testemunhas e da lei. Testemunhas: cuidarão para que esse documento seja lido e cumprido. Que assim seja._ ” – e uma luz iluminou o testamento.

  

“ _Que assim seja_ ” – disse Dumbledore, e de sua varinha saiu um fio dourado, que envolveu o papel. Da mesma forma houve com Minerva e Severus.

  

Ava, por fim, tocou no papel e esse desapareceu no ar. – É isso. – e virou-se para Snape. – Severus, você irá se arrumar?

 

Ele respondeu friamente: – Já estou pronto, Ava. Eu não iria deixá-la ir sozinha, qualquer fosse a decisão de Dumbledore – e ele olhou para o diretor. – Desculpe-me por isso.

  

E um sorriso fraco e raro estampou no rosto dela.

  

* * *

  

_Dias atrás..._

 

Caminharam lentamente, ladeando uma montanha a leste. O frio, pouco a pouco, foi penetrando na pele e nos ossos. A bota afundava na neve, vez por vez, formando uma trilha irregular pelo caminho estreito.

  

-Despistamos? – perguntou um sorridente homem de cabelos e barbas brancos arfando, e uma névoa espessa saia de sua boca. Ele movimentou rapidamente sua varinha, desfazendo todas as marcas na neve atrás dele.

  

Lupin observou a retaguarda, analisando o local. – Parece que sim, Sirius, nem sinal daqueles aurores... – e ele estremeceu – Por Merlim, vamos sair daqui! Desçamos até o próximo vale. – e Remus apontou para um ponto muito distante, entre a névoa. - Consegue enxergar, Tonks?

 

Tonks estreitou os olhos, mirando o ponto minúsculo esverdeado bem abaixo onde estavam – Eu consigo. Vamos sair daqui logo! – reclamou, se encolhendo ao sentir outra rajada de vento frio.

 

Sons de “crac” foram ouvidos imediatamente. Longe dali, o grupo surgiu satisfeito. – Excelente! – disse Lupin, sorrindo, sentindo que seus ossos agradeciam. – Vamos agora até aquela outra parte. Segundo informou Dumbledore, o acampamento dos gigantes deve ser por aqui.

 

-Aqui deve ser perto de alguma vila trouxa. – analisou Sirius. – Muito perto...

-Também acho, Sirius. – e Remus franziu o cenho. - Mas temos que nos concentrar no agrupamento dos gigantes e não em vila de trouxas. Por enquanto. – disse Lupin, olhando em outra direção – Eles estão após aquela muralha, com Rubeus e Madame Maxime. – e completou, sombrio: – Só espero que não seja tarde demais.

 

Sirius fez que continuaria a falar, mas calou-se. Talvez fosse melhor realizar aquela missão o mais rápido possível e voltar para Grimmauld Place, são e salvo. Ele sentia muitas saudades de certa bruxa, e esse pensamento o fazia sorrir consigo mesmo constantemente. Lupin e Tonks se entreolhavam, adivinhando o motivo da alegria incontida do amigo, mas resolveram, em acordo silencioso, não interrogá-lo sobre isso. Pelo menos enquanto estavam em missão.

-Vamos aparatar naquele topo, - instruiu Lupin - e, segundo as instruções que nos passaram, lá visualizaremos o agrupamento. – Após essas palavras, os “cracs” foram ouvidos rapidamente e logo estavam no local indicado por Remus, já devidamente escondidos atrás de rochas.

O vasto vale parecia vazio e melancólico, mas algo chamou logo atenção deles. Havia pessoas no lado oposto, ao longe, numa espécie de acampamento improvisado montado ao pé da montanha. Um deles possuía uma capa azul, e segurava firmemente sua varinha, como se tivesse em alerta.

-Acampamento de comensais, aqui, no nada? –questionou Tonks. – Onde estão os gigantes?

Sirius suspirou: - Tenho a impressão que não veremos gigantes por aqui e em lugar algum...

-Onde devem estar Hagrid e Madame Maxime? – questionou Tonks, observando as cavernas ao longo das montanhas. – Há milhares de possibilidades!

-Talvez o jeito seja nos separarmos. – Lupin se levantou cuidadosamente – E vamos seguir a idéia inicial do Sirius, a tal da _operação cavalo de tróia_. – aceitou, suspirando. - Mas como nos reencontraremos?

-Eu também pensei nisso. – disse Sirius satisfeito. Ele retirou de seu bolso três espelhos pequenos de duas faces. –Tomem, assim poderemos nos comunicar quando precisarmos. – e ele olhou novamente para as entradas da montanha. – Não são muitas, as significativas. A maioria são só falhas, não dão em lugar algum.

-Ótimo, então. - disse Lupin, colocando seu espelho no bolso - Eu aparatarei próxima aquela caverna mais a leste e verificarei aquelas cinco... Sirius, vá a oeste. Tem meia dúzia, o bastante para você se divertir. – e sorriu para o amigo disfarçado. A auror aguardava as instruções. – Tonks... creio que é perigoso...

-Nada disso! – rebateu Tonks, indignada – Não me venha dizer que me mandará ficar aqui... vou ver aquelas reentrâncias ao norte. E ponto final. - ela também se levantou e aparatou logo em seguida, não dando tempo para Remus retrucar.

-Droga! – e ele chutou uma árvore com força, sentindo uma grande dor logo em seguida.

Sirius deu uma risadinha – Amigo, se está difícil controlá-la agora...

-E quem disse que quero controlá-la?

O animago fez um muxoxo – Queremos sempre protegê-las... mas quem disse que elas querem isso? Ou pelo menos o tempo todo? – e ele sorriu: - Estou indo para o oeste... se eu achá-los, aparato com eles a leste. E depois buscaremos a donzela Tonks... Certo?

Lupin ia responder malcriadamente, mas o amigo tratou logo de aparatar para seu destino. “ _Droga... concentre-se, Remus... Tonks ficará bem... todos nós ficaremos_ ”.  E o ex-professor aparatou, surgindo dentro de uma caverna de teto muito alto, mal iluminada e aparentemente vazia. Remus mirou sua varinha contra seu cocuruto e deu em si mesmo uma leve pancada, e em poucos instantes tornou-se translúcido. “Talvez isso confunda os bruxos, por um tempo...”. Com cuidado, ele caminhou em direção ao fundo da caverna, que cada vez ficava mais escura. Ele sabia que não poderia acender nenhuma luz e tateava as paredes, tentando se guiar na escuridão cada vez mais densa. Sua atenção estava toda voltada para os ruídos do lugar, tentando apreender alguma respiração ou algo que denunciasse que havia alguém por lá.

 

As mãos que tateavam sentiram uma umidade crescente, algo viscoso que escorria pelas paredes. Lupin patinou levemente em certo trecho, por pouco não caindo. “O que será isso?” Uma náusea o invadiu, sua mente vagueando em mil possibilidades repulsivas. “ _Preciso sair daqui..._ ” Mas, ao se virar, se deparou com uma barreira. Tateando, constatou que era uma parede rochosa. “Impossível... eu acabei de vir por aqui...”. Ele tentou contorná-la, mas parecia não haver saída. Uma alternativa, apenas uma, aflorou em seus pensamentos: _“Preciso acender uma luz... preciso saber onde estou...”_

 

Ele esticou seu braço.

E um clarão surgiu da ponta da varinha.

 

* * *

Tonks caminhava escondida por entre arbustos congelados. Próximo a ela havia algumas cavernas e a auror observava o entra e sai de alguns comensais. Levitavam pesados potes e alguns sacos, o que a bruxa adivinhou ser de água e comida. _“Estocando comida... e parece ser cereais.... estranho...”_ Um homem, devidamente encapuzado, saiu de uma das cavernas, dirigindo-se apressadamente para o campo central.

 

Ela percebeu que ele parou em certo momento, olhando para baixo. A sua frente havia uma cratera de diâmetro médio, mas Tonks não conseguiu adivinhar sua profundidade. “Ele está dizendo algo para alguém! Essa pessoa... ou ser... deve estar preso!” – pensou ela. Teve o ímpeto de azarar o homem, mas se conteve. _“Nada inteligente, Srta. Tonks... isso acabaria com o resgate surpresa. Primeiro Hagrid e Maxime, depois cuidaremos deles...”._ E ela ficou pensativa: _“Como vou entrar nessa caverna...?”_

 

Alguns tonéis estavam dispostos em uma das entradas e ela observou que um bruxo se aproximou e levitou um deles para dentro. _“Se não estiver cheio...”._ Ela se esgueirou vagarosamente, ficando atrás de uma árvore seca, de tronco grosso. Um tonel lhe chamou atenção, maior que os outros e um pouco mais afastado, perto de si. Num átimo, Tonks se postou ao lado do objeto ao mesmo tempo que sacudiu sua varinha. A tampa ergueu-se a alguns centímetros, abrindo o conteúdo para a bruxa. “Cheio de grãos...” Com outro balançar da varinha, o alimento desapareceu completamente do tonel. “Nem quero saber para onde foi...” E rapidamente Tonks se pôs dentro do recipiente, trazendo após si a tampa.

 

Logo sentiu que tudo remexia. A bruxa fazia um enorme esforço para não se mexer em demasia, procurando se comportar como grãos. “Mas como é ser vários grãos? Ridículo...” Ela sentiu o tonel sendo girado e encostado em algum lugar. Passos pesados foram diminuindo, até tudo ficar em silêncio. “Devo sair daqui agora?” A bruxa aguça seus ouvidos, tentando ouvir alguma espécie de respiração ou algum passo, qualquer coisa, mas o que ouve é somente sua respiração curta. “Hora de sair. Eles não estão aqui.”

 

Tonks empurrou vagarosamente a tampa que se quedou de lado, fazendo um leve barulho. Ela se arrastou para fora, tentando ser muito rápida, pois o bruxo poderia voltar a qualquer momento com outra carga ou algum gigante poderia finalmente aparecer. A caverna onde estava era muito alta e iluminada, podendo até se dizer aconchegante. Naquele momento, ela ouve uma respiração curta atrás de si. Ao virar-se, vislumbrou alguém muito alto e corpulento sentado, mas com aparência totalmente diversa de um comensal: era um gigante. Ou não: - “ _É uma criança gigante. Como não ouvi sua respiração? Tonks, sua tonta_!” A criança olhou com interesse a bruxa, abrindo um sorriso e fazendo gestos desconexos. Tonks prendeu seu fôlego por uns momentos, pasma e pensando rápido: “Ela vai me denunciar, caramba!”

 

* * *

Sirius, ao desaparatar, procurou ficar entre uma grande reentrância na rocha, escondendo-se de possíveis gigantes ou bruxos. Mas o local estava deserto e, olhando em volta, logo percebeu que o lugar era inóspito até para os gigantes. As supostas cavernas, vista ao longe, eram baixas e não eram profundas, impróprias para uma moradia segura e serviriam mais como um abrigo noturno contra tempestades. “Não vou encontrar nada de interessante aqui, posso apostar”. O bruxo avaliou suas alternativas: ir ao encontro de Remus ou de Tonks e ajudar, ou inspecionar com mais cuidado o que seus inimigos estavam desenvolvendo naquela região. “Ir até meus amigos seria mais rápido, porém... penso que estes aqui estão fazendo algo muito ilegal...” E apertou em seu bolso o espelho.

 

Um momento de hesitação apenas: Sirius segurou com força sua varinha e partiu mais para frente, tentando localizar algum alvo, o que logo aconteceu: ele enxergou o mesmo que Tonks, um bruxo debruçado sobre uma cratera, se comunicando com alguém. “Eles estão mantendo prisioneiros?” E Sirius se aproximou mais. “Perdoe-me, Ava, mas creio que demorarei a voltar...” – disse Sirius num sussurro.

 

-Dã dã gu...

 

E a criança gigante se remexia, fazendo grunhidos intraduzíveis. No primeiro momento Tonks pensou que iria ter um ataque fulminante no coração, mas algo chamou atenção da auror. Nos pulsos da criatura havia cordas mágicas, que se estendiam até uma estaca no chão, onde cada corda estava devidamente presa. A auror notou também a criança tinha marcas na pele e que nos seus cabelos havia falhas consideráveis.

 

-O que estão fazendo com você, criança? – perguntou mais pra si, se aproximando dela. Tentou tocar, mas a criatura recuou, arregalando os olhos. Tonks percebeu que a criança iria chorar. – Não... não... – tentou sorrir. – Sou legal, pelo menos é o que dizem! Não vou fazer mal! – enquanto falava, se aproximava ainda mais, agora mudando a cor dos cabelos para verde. A criança ficou distraída com ela, ainda mais quando mudou do verde para o azul num segundo. – Ah, gostou, hein? Não disse? Sou legal... – e Tonks a tocou. “Não é ilusão, é de verdade.”

 

Um barulho externo a colocou em alerta. Ela percebeu que alguém se aproximava, talvez trazendo mais barris. Olhou para a criança e se pôs correndo atrás dela. Naquele mesmo momento um comensal adentrou o local, com a varinha em punho, olhando tudo ao redor. Tonks notou que ele era barrigudo e tinha um nariz muito grande.

 

“Vai embora!” pedia Tonks mentalmente. “E desde quando tenho poderes mentais? Pff.”

O comensal se convenceu que não havia ninguém ali, e que ouvira mesmo é barulho da gigante. – Droga de criança, fique quieta! Você não vai estragar meu plantão! - e ele apontou para ela lançando um feitiço doloroso, como constatou Tonks ao ver a criança chorando logo depois. – Droga de gigantes malditos! Deviam matar todos vocês de uma vez!

 

Tonks segurou sua varinha com mais força.

 

E o comensal continuou, apontando novamente a varinha. – Pena que não possamos matar, não ainda. – e ele disparou novo feitiço, fazendo a criança soluçar e tremer.

“Ai, não era para fazer isso... mas odeio que maltratem crianças!”

E ela saiu de trás da criatura, lançando um forte feitiço no comensal. Este foi atirado longe, batendo seu corpo contra uma parede.

“Só espero não ter matado... não gosto disso no meu currículo.”

 

E ela olhou para a criatura, que ainda choramingava. – Não fique assim... a Tonks está aqui e vai te libertar! – e a auror disparou um feitiço nas cordas, que sumiram instantaneamente.

 

A criança esticou os braços, olhando para os lados, olhando para os próprios pulsos, sem acreditar muito em sua sorte. Finalmente se concentrou na sua salvadora e ergueu-se, caminhando em direção a ela.

 

“Oh não... Tonks, você fez idiotice!”

 

A auror foi recuando, enquanto a criança gigante ia se aproximando, sorrindo debilmente. – Coisinha linda da Tonks, fique onde está! Vamos ter problemas!

A criança deu uma risada alta, que ecoou em toda caverna. “Agora teremos companhia, não tenho dúvidas.” E suspirou.

E Tonks estava certa. Naquele momento, muitos passos foram ouvidos, passos de vários comensais.

* * *

A luz iluminou o local, mas Remus não entendeu de imediato o que estava ao seu redor. Havia paredes. Havia um líquido viscoso escorrendo por elas e se espalhando pelo chão. Era um líquido vermelho escuro.

 

Ele limpou as mãos em suas roupas e continuou o caminhou pela única saída disponível. Lupin sentiu algo estranho no ar, como se estivesse sendo observado.

 

Virou-se rapidamente para trás, com a varinha ao alto, iluminando cada canto. Mas não havia nada. E só se ouvia o som das gotas caindo pelas paredes.

 

Continuou a caminhar, agora mais rápido, tentando alcançar logo a saída. A certa altura o líquido cessou de vazar pelas paredes e tudo estava seco e isso deu esperança a ele. “Devo chegar a algum lugar agora.”

Caminhava agora com muita cautela, observando cada centímetro que percorria. Sentiu que agora a magia estava forte e devia ter muitas armadilhas preparadas. “Estranho, mas nenhuma delas está ativando alguma coisa... ou está?”

Uma clareira foi surgindo à esquerda dele, numa bifurcação do caminho. Decidiu ir até a clareira, tentando encontrar os amigos, ou os inimigos. “Algo que decida logo essa situação.” Lá chegando percebeu que tudo estava deserto, estranhamente deserto.

Andou mais um pouco, procurando por alguma criatura, Hagrid, algo que denunciasse o paradeiro dos meio gigantes. Remus começou a achar uma péssima idéia terem entrado nas cavernas para procurá-los. “Ah, idéia do Sirius! Como pude ouvi-lo? Sermos pegos para ficarmos juntos ao Hagrid e a Maxime! Isso, se não nos matarem antes! E o que ele disse? ‘Não vão nos matar, somos muito talentosos para isso!’ Ah, por que fui ouvi-lo?”

Remus fez um muxoxo, insatisfeito, e logo ouviu atrás de si um barulho de passos. Esse barulho cresceu à medida que ele se escondia atrás de uma rocha qualquer. Estranhamente, os passos começaram a circular em volta dele, mas não havia ninguém. Ele franziu o cenho. “O que está acontecendo?” E tentou pegar um objeto em seu bolso.

E uma luz vermelha o atingiu em cheio, fazendo que com Remus caísse desmaiado ao chão, e na sua mão um espelho.

* * *

-Ei, o que você tanto esconde aí?

 

Era Sirius, indo em direção ao comensal, quase correndo. – Essas não foram as ordens que deram! – e simulou um tom raivoso.

O comensal, assustado, franziu o cenho, sem entender muito que estava acontecendo. – Er... sim, foram as ordens! O mestre mandou que tomasse conta desse gigante e ele está bastante furioso com a morte daqueles três ontem. – e o comensal pegou um lenço do bolso e enxugou a testa. – Quem é você? Jogson não me falou nada de novos reforços aqui!

-Não tenho que dar-lhe satisfações, somente ao _mestre_. – e Black fez uma cara de enfado. Ele olhou para o buraco muito fundo e vê um gigante debilitado dentro dele, que olhava para o nada a sua frente. – Esse daí também morrerá, e logo. – e não estava mentindo.

 

O comensal suspirou. – Não conseguimos mantê-los, e separados assim da família adoecem muito fácil. – e o bruxo olhou para Sirius, como se avaliasse se podia confiar nele. – Bom... na minha opinião... - e olhou para os lados e disse em voz baixa – foi uma péssima idéia ter invadido essa comunidade de gigantes. Eles nunca nos obedeceriam! E, o senhor sabe, nossos feitiços não fazem muito efeito neles! Ah, idéia estúpida, é o que eu digo.

Ao longe, no acampamento, alguns bruxos olhavam para os dois e faziam gestos.

Sirius suspirou, concordando com o comensal. – Nosso mestre é impulsivo. Ele quer mostrar serviço, não? Igual ao que fez com o inimigo Hagrid... – arriscou o palpite. O comensal o olhou estranhamente, observando-lhe a barba branca, e por um momento Sirius achou que fora longe demais.

Mas o outro bruxo sacudiu a cabeça. – Matar esse e sua parceira foi muito fácil. O meio gigante era sentimental... não pode ver aqueles cadáveres todos de sua própria raça. – e o comensal olhou fixamente para Sirius. -É, senhor...?

 

“Nossas buscas então são inúteis...”

 

Sirius forçou um sorriso, ainda chocado com a revelação: - Black.

 

O comensal também sorriu: - Da família da Sra. Bellatrix LeStrange?

-Sim, claro. – e Black preparou a varinha. – Sirius Black, ao seu dispor. – e fez uma mesura irônica.

 

O comensal arregalou os olhos e ergueu rapidamente sua varinha. Mas Sirius fora mais rápido, arrancando das mãos dele sua arma. Ao mesmo tempo, o empurrou para o buraco, passando o pé por detrás do comensal. O inimigo soltou um longo grito ao sentir que o gigante entristecido despertou de seu torpor e agora o encarava em fúria.

-Experimentar do seu próprio veneno... – murmurou Sirius ao olhar a cena.

Do acampamento agora vinham vários outros bruxos, alguns correndo, não entendendo muito a situação ao longe. Sirius sorriu e se preparou para o ataque.

-Quem é você? – gritou um enquanto se aproximava.

-Seu pesadelo, meu caro. – e Sirius lançou um feitiço cuja luz verde alcançou instantaneamente o comensal, que caiu com o impacto. – Esse é pelo Hagrid.

Outro raio verde saiu da varinha de Sirius, atingindo outro comensal, que morreu na hora. “Esse pela Madame Maxime.” Gritos de: “quem é esse?” ecoaram pelo vale, enquanto os inimigos revidaram com outros Avadas e alguns Expelliarmus.

Sirius se desviou de todos, enquanto tentava matar os inimigos rapidamente. Quando o último caiu, ele viu que mais oito bruxos saíam de uma caverna, disparando mais feitiços. Um deles passou de raspão em Black, o suficiente para deixar o seu braço esquerdo imobilizado.

“Droga, hora de se retirar?”

 

Sirius conjurou um enorme feitiço protetor, que bloqueou por uns minutos os feitiços adversários. O ex-auror aproveitou para se transformar em um enorme cão negro e correu em alta velocidade para fora do vale, sumindo das vistas dos comensais.

* * *

-Então, o Sirius Black, o famoso Sirius Black estava lá fora? Ontem? – gritava um comensal magro, de aspecto frágil e olhos ferinos. Seu público de comensais olhava para o chão. – Como puderam deixá-lo escapar? Tsc. E só me contam agora... O mestre ficará furioso!

-Ele fugiu... estava diferente, disfarçado... mas Wilkins o reconheceu...e o Black se aproveitou do elemento surpresa... – começou a explicar um bruxo calvo, de olhos puxados.

-ELEMENTO SURPRESA? Um contra dez, doze?

 

Naquele momento surgiu no meio da sala um bruxo, se dirigindo ao comensal principal daquele recinto. – Rosier, Jogson tem ótimas notícias. Os invasores de ontem são amigos de Black!

* * *

Lupin tentava se desvencilhar das cordas que o prendiam, sem sucesso. Olhava para os lados, para a cela onde estava encarcerado, e o desânimo o tomava. Ainda mais que percebeu que seu espelho havia sumido. “Sirius nunca nos encontrará agora.”

 

-Ora, o que temos aqui! – e uma risada foi ouvida. Lupin ergueu os olhos para o dono da voz assim que ele surgiu em sua frente.

 

-Creio que isso é seu...? – e Rosier mostrou um espelho em suas mãos. – Agradeço por essa colaboração e na legilimência, serão muito úteis a nossa causa.

 

Lupin encolheu suas mãos de ódio. Torceu, intimamente, para que Sirius não caísse na armadilha.

-Vamos adivinhar... Sr. Black? – disse Rosier, se direcionando ao espelho.

 

A princípio o objeto ficara imutável, mas alguns segundos passados e uma névoa envolveu sua imagem e um rosto aparecera nele. Era de Sirius.

 

-Ora, Sirius Black! – e Rosier riu.

 

-SIRIUS, LARGUE ESSE ESPELHO! VÁ EMBORA! – gritou Lupin, em desespero.

Rosier balançou a cabeça para Jogson, que disparou um feitiço em Remus, que urrou de dor.

-Seu amigo é muito corajoso, Black. Tenho que admitir que sabe escolher seus aliados. Mas... acho que ele não resistirá por muito tempo, após diversos Crucius. O que acha?

 

Através do espelho, pode-se vislumbrar o rosto de Sirius se contorcendo de raiva. – MALDITO! O que você quer?

 

-Eu quero que se entregue. Simples. E vocês terão que suplicar a misericórdia do mestre e do Lord. – e ele sorriu. – Viu? Muito razoável.

 

Sirius resmungou. – Mas é claro que me matarão e matarão meus amigos! Como fizeram com Hagrid e Madame Maxime! E com quase todos os gigantes aqui! – e naquele instante Lupin fechara os olhos, enfurecido com a notícia.

 

Rosier ficou mudo por um momento, analisando o que o ex-auror dissera. – Então já sabe sobre os outros... pois que seja. Estou lhe oferecendo uma morte menos dolorida. E isso já é muita coisa, Black.

 

-Está bem. – disse Sirius pelo espelho. – Estou me entregando. Estarei no vale daqui a meia hora.

 

-Oh! Isso é excelente. – e Rosier deu um sorriso maldoso. – Venha mesmo, pois quem acabará sofrendo serão seus amigos. – e o comensal atirou o espelho contra uma parede. Jogson franziu o cenho. – Não precisaremos mais disso. – afirmou o comensal chefe.

* * *

 

Sirius rondava a floresta onde tinha se escondido, procurando tomar uma decisão. Ir até lá, ser morto junto com os amigos? Mas a alternativa, que seria fugir, estava fora de cogitação para ele. Nunca abandonaria seus amigos nas mãos dos comensais. Porém, o que adiantaria ele ir lá e morrer?

 

Precisava de um plano.

 

E por isso ele rondava pela floresta, aflito. E era tudo culpa dele! “Mas como eu ia saber que Hagrid e Madame Maxime haviam morrido?”

 

“Idéia estúpida, essa de _‘cavalo de tróia’_. Droga, quem será o mestre deles?”

 

Sirius sabia que Edouard Sheppard, irmão de Ava, era um dos braços direito de Voldemort. Mas para o animago era estranho que o comensal pudesse estar lá, ele sabia que Edouard quase sempre ficava ao lado do Lord. “Ou senão... os dois virão e logo.”

 

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos. “Pode ser... que tenhamos caído em uma armadilha. Ao matarem os nossos amigos, esperavam por um resgate logo. Tsc. Tolo tolo tolo”

 

Sirius percebera que não havia escolha. Teria que ir lá e enfrentar o que viesse. Pegou seu espelho no bolso e o jogou fora. Com a varinha em mãos, jogou um feitiço em si mesmo, tirando todo disfarce.

 

“Vamos lá.”

 

Mas ao dar o primeiro passo, ouviu um burburinho pela floresta. Burburinho de pessoas que tentavam passar despercebidas. Sirius sorriu para si mesmo: “Estão tentando me pegar desprevenido.”

 

Um jorro de luz vermelha atravessou pelo alto de sua cabeça. Após isso, outros acompanharam, quase acertando Sirius em cheio. O animago correu por trás de uma árvore e um feitiço a acertou, quebrando ao meio. “Droga, eles estão mais eficientes.”

 

Sirius deu um suspirou forte e contra atacou, eliminando três de uma vez. E ele sabia que tinha vantagem, pois era provável que Voldemort o quisesse vivo, para ter o prazer ele mesmo de eliminá-lo. Caprichos de comandante.

 

-Fowles, acerta ele! – gritava um em fúria. E, como Sirius pode perceber, também em medo.

 

O animago acertou em cheio esses comensais, mas sem matá-los. Queria pelo menos um vivo para interrogatório. O que se denominava Fowles saíra correndo, sumindo pela vegetação. Sirius não correu atrás dele, era provável que tivessem feito besteira. “Por que vieram atrás de mim, se era bem mais fácil eu ter me entregado?”

 

Havia apenas um caído, ainda zonzo pelo feitiço. Black se aproximou dele, capturando sua varinha. – Então, estamos a sós. – e o comensal olhou para ele, com um olhar confuso. – Qual seu nome?

 

-Por que pensa que responderei? – e o comensal cuspiu em direção a Sirius.

 

-Hum... tudo bem, isso não é importante. – e Sirius apontou sua varinha para ele. – Onde estão Lupin e Tonks?

 

O comensal deu risada. – Eu nunca contarei, Sr. Black. Faça o que quiser.

 

O animago sorriu: - Legilimens!

Imagens diversas surgiram para Sirius. Reuniões, esporros, assassinatos, horas de tédio, risadas, torturas... Lupin gritava, Tonks chorava. E eles estavam em celas separadas, em recintos diferentes. Mas era um local semelhante a muitos e muitos outros que vira na mente do comensal. Como os acharia?

 

Sirius voltou a olhar para o comensal e este sorria estranhamente. –O que esse sorrisinho significa? – e o ameaçou com a varinha.

Naquele momento o animago sentiu uma forte pancada na cabeça que o faz cair no chão. Logo foi desferido um chute em seu estômago que o fez golfar sangue.

-Não o mate – Sirius ainda ouviu, enquanto sua cabeça zunia, olhos fechados – O Lord quer ter esse prazer.

 

-O maldito matou vários dos nossos... Odeio essas regras idiotas dele!

 

A varinha estava distante.

 

-Faça isso, senão você sofrerá as conseqüências, você sabe disso!

Eles estavam perto ainda. Sirius abriu um dos olhos e viu um comensal corpulento e muito ruivo discutindo com o outro. Num átimo, Sirius se levantou e se lançou contra o comensal ruivo, colocando o pé por detrás dele, como fizera com outro inimigo naquele mesmo dia, ambos caindo no chão.

 

O outro fora atrás da varinha e apontara para Sirius. Mas o comensal ruivo ficava na frente, enquanto os dois se embolavam ao chão, socos e cuspidas ditando a luta. Um feitiço é lançado, acertando o ruivo. – Droga, JOGSON! Faça direito! – gritou o outro, enquanto tentava dominar Sirius.

 

Black aproveitou esse momento de fraqueza para se desvencilhar do comensal e chutar seu rosto com força. Um jorro de sangue espirrou na terra e um urro de dor ecoou pelo espaço. Outro feitiço é lançado, mas Sirius não fora tão rápido: sua perna esquerda fora paralisada.

 

-Rá, peguei o desgraçado! – e o comensal se aproximou dele.

 

-Paralisa, paralisa! – gritava o outro, com a mão no rosto ensangüentado.

 

Num segundo Sirius tomara a varinha do bruxo, porém este tentou recuperá-la, mas já era tarde: o animago lançou um Avada nele, fazendo o inimigo cair lentamente.

 

E noutro segundo o ruivo se lançou em cima de Black, tentando tomar-lhe a varinha. Outro soco no estômago no animago. E o resto aconteceu muito rápido: socos desferidos pelo ruivo, agora no rosto, quebraram o nariz de Sirius e alguns dentes, porém a varinha na mão do animago terminou por fazer o serviço. Às cegas, ele desferiu o feitiço de morte no comensal, porém errando o alvo. Na segunda tentativa não errara.

 

Deixando o comensal ruivo morto no chão, Sirius se arrastou para perto de uma árvore, para se recuperar. O sangue não parava de jorrar e ele tampou com a mão a ferida, tentando estancar o fluxo. Lembrou-se vagamente de sua varinha, lembrou-se que podia procurá-la, ou mesmo lançar um  _Accio varinha_ ! com a varinha do comensal e recuperá-la. Lembrou mas não conseguiu reagir. As imagens a sua volta estavam lentas, as folhagens balançavam suave e estranhamente naquela tarde sem vento.

 

E lembrou-se de uma bruxa loira, que tinha o sorriso mais meigo que ele já vira. Que seu olhar o deixava enternecido, suas mãos que o tranqüilizavam.

“Ava...”

E tudo mais ficou escuro.


	17. Grandes problemas pt2

" **Os covardes morrem muitas vezes antes de sua verdadeira morte; os valentes provam a morte só uma vez."** W. S.

 

 

* * *

-Severus, você vê algo?

 

Ava estava agachada, observando ao longo das montanhas geladas. A neve encobrira todos os vestígios que poderiam ter sobre os amigos. Ela esticara sua mão, tentando verificar alguma magia oculta no local.

 

-Ainda não. – e ele suspirou, soprando uma densa névoa. – Devemos descer até o vale, os gigantes não morariam nessas paragens.

 

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Eles deveriam estar no vale, lá embaixo, onde os gigantes fariam morada, onde teriam sua tribo. Onde Hagrid e Madame Maxime deveriam ter ajudado.

 

-Vamos aparatar ali. – e Severus apontou para um ponto minúsculo, na metade do caminho.

 

Crac! E num piscar de olhos Ava já estava no local determinado, esticando novamente seus braços, verificando possíveis armadilhas.

 

Snape desaparatou logo após a bruxa. Agachou-se ao lado dela, também verificando o local. – Tudo limpo? – ele sussurrou.

 

-Sim. – ela respondeu num fio de voz.

 

-Vamos avançar com cuidado... não sei o que nos espera, mas sei que não é bom.

 

-Eu sei... – e ela engoliu em seco. – Melhor irmos andando daqui por diante... quem sabe com _Desilusório_...?

 

-Você saberia... como fazer? – e ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

 

Ava fez um muxoxo e colocou um dedo seu no alto da cabeça de Snape. Imagens do bruxo surgiram em sua mente, o rosto dele tornando-se transparente, seu corpo logo acompanhando a transformação... translúcido... invisível...

 

-Pronto! - e ela deu um meio sorriso. Apontou o dedo pra cima de sua própria cabeça, também ficando invisível.

 

-Agora podemos prosseguir, - disse uma voz masculina no nada - mas você DEVE ter cuidado redobrado. Lembre-se de quem você é.

 

Caminharam até ao pé do vale, onde não havia neve, somente um vento seco e gelado, apagando todos seus vestígios pelo caminho.

 

Com um gesto, as roupas pesadas de frio de Ava se foram, ficando somente suas vestes comuns e surgindo sua capa, mesmo que invisíveis. – Bom, se matarmos o primeiro que aparecer, chamaremos a atenção. – disse num sussurro quase inaudível.

 

-Então não matemos. – disse ele e Ava pode ver o hálito se formar no ar. – Vamos até aquelas reentrâncias... se tivéssemos algum modo de se comunicar com eles sem ninguém ver...!

 

-Espere! Eu tenho! – e a bruxa ficou eufórica. – Eu e Sirius usamos a conexão! Não sei se você conhece...

 

-Hum... talvez conheça. Prossiga.

 

-Eu vou tentar falar com ele agora... – e ela se concentrou, dizendo as palavras: “ _Connexio extremus!_ ”.

 

“-Sirius?” – chamou em pensamento.

 

Silêncio.

  

“-Sirius, meu amor... responda-me... sou eu, sua Ava...”

 

Silêncio.

 

-Ele não me responde! - e algumas lágrimas tentaram sair de seus olhos.

 

-Creio que ele deva estar... desacordado. Prossigamos lá em frente...

 

-Estou vendo um deles! – disse ela num sussurro, assim que ela divisou um comensal. – Ele está guardando aquela entrada! - e ela sinalizou para o lado esquerdo. – Eu podia me transformar nele, aí o matamos e ficarei lá... o que acha?

 

-Você saberia fazer isso? - ele estava incrédulo. – E, além do mais, vamos evitar matar... O Ministério desse país pode não achar interessante...

 

-Aqui é a Ucrânia, é isso? – e ela olhou ao redor. – O governo mágico daqui é uma bagunça. E muito corrupto. – e fez uma pausa. – Igual ao que está se tornando o nosso.

 

-Por isso mesmo... corrupto, sob influência de quem? Sabemos que é de nosso velho conhecido...

 

-Ele lhe falou algo, o Voldemort?

 

Severus estremeceu. – Não posso lhe contar, Ava. Sinto muito.

 

Ela suspirou. – Vamos até lá... e podemos distrair aquele guarda. _Confundus_ , por que não? Ou algo que posso inventar.

 

-Mas antes disso... eu tenho um plano. Aliás, dois, para duas situações distintas que, talvez, dêem certo. Você só precisa seguir o que combinarmos.

 

* * *

 

 

O guarda foi facilmente distraído; talvez pelo tédio daquele vale, ou sono, ele rapidamente fora atraído por uma visão ao longe, de um gigante andarilho. Ava havia conjurado um, mas, para ela, a consistência da sua criação ficou opaca. “Ele logo saberá que é apenas uma visão”.

 

A entrada por qual entraram era estreita, mas sabiam que havia algo lá por causa da existência de um guarda. O que ele estava vigiando? Não havia luzes lá dentro e Snape e Sheppard não podiam acender suas varinhas. Ava concentrou-se em enxergar no escuro, porém não conseguia imaginar tal situação, visualizando outras coisas além disso. “Preciso conseguir...”. Mas sua mente não ajudava.

 

Snape ia a frente, tateando pela parede e Ava estava logo atrás dele, segurando seu casaco para não se perder do amigo. Morcegos voaram por cima deles, detectando a presença dos invasores. Ava escutara gotas caindo de algum lugar, que ecoavam pela caverna.

 

Em certo momento Severus deu de cara com uma parede sólida e, ao que parecia, o fim da linha. Ele se virou para Ava e a tocou significativamente. Precisavam acender uma luz naquela escuridão, entender o que se escondia por lá.

 

Ela estendeu uma das mãos, tentando detectar a magia daquele lugar e sentiu como um choque elétrico percorrendo por todo seu corpo. – NÃO!

 

-O que foi? – sussurrou Snape, assustado.

 

Ava sentiu dor extrema, tanta que sentira vontade de vomitar. Sua mão, seu braço, estavam doloridos e queimavam. – Acho que algo me pegou, Severus... - ela disse um pouco alto, e arfava.

 

Snape voltou-se para ela e a segurou em seus braços. Tocou na mão que queimava e sentiu que estava praticamente congelada. – Ava... me escute... - ele sussurrava em seu ouvido. – faça um contrafeitiço. Agora!

 

Ava sentiu o suor escorrer de sua testa, enquanto a sensação de queimado subia para seu ombro. – Severus, cuidado... – foi só o que conseguiu responder.

 

-Não! Concentre-se, por Merlin! Você pode, você tem esse poder, use-o!

 

Ela engoliu em seco e tentou vislumbrar em sua mente a restauração de seu ombro e braço. Imaginou a sensação saindo lentamente de seu corpo, escoando pela sua mão e dedos. Sentiu seus dedos formigando e quentes.

 

No escuro ela sorriu. – Consegui. Mas isso não removeu o que há aqui... – desta vez ela estendeu as mãos e, concentrada, ordenou mentalmente que aquela magia saísse. Estendeu novamente e sua mão não sofrera novo dano.

 

-Ótimo. – sussurrou pra si.

 

Snape empunhou sua varinha e bateu em sua própria cabeça. Aos poucos ele tornou-se sólido novamente e Ava fez o mesmo, em pensamento.

 

– Acenderei uma luz, - disse Ava. - quem quer que seja que esteja aqui, já nos ouviu. – e ela estalou os dedos.

 

Uma bola de luz azul surgiu no ar, iluminando fracamente o local. Verificaram ao redor: nada. – Não há nada aqui? – e Ava foi logo a frente, quase de encontro a parede, observando as variações de magia. – Há algo estranho, Severus... Severus? – e ela se virou.

 

Snape havia desaparecido.

 

* * *

 

 

-Ava? AVA?

 

Severus empunhava a varinha, fazendo diversos feitiços revelatórios e nada. Ava sumira de sua vista num piscar de olhos. Seguiu até onde ela fora e o vazio continuava. Tocou nas paredes, olhou para o teto e percebeu que era tão alto que a luz não chegava até seu fim. E o local não emitia mais aquela sensação estranha de armadilhas mágicas. Algo havia acontecido, algo havia tragado sua amiga.

 

“Só espero que ela se lembre do plano B.” E tentou, mentalmente, marcar o tempo que passava.

 

* * *

 

 

Ela percorreu todo espaço a procura do amigo. “Ele sumiu, droga!”. Um frio percorreu sua espinha. Havia metido ele naquela missão, mais um para os comensais. “Droga, sua estúpida!” E rapidamente pensou nos minutos que passavam e tratou de se guiar por eles, conforme o segundo plano.

 

-Acabou a procura, Srta. Sheppard?

 

A voz vinha por trás dela. A voz era feminina. Ao se virar, viu uma pessoa de capuz e capa estava parada, com uma varinha em punho.

 

-Então acho que acabou – e a voz sorriu. – Acompanhe-me.

 

-Por que a acompanharia? – e Ava se preparou para qualquer ataque.

 

“ _Severus... Severus...”_

 

A pessoa fez um muxoxo. – Parece que alguém não quer mais ver o noivo... e seus amigos.

 

-Onde eles estão? Como sabe disso?

 

-O que gostaria de saber primeiro? – e riu uma risada cruel.

 

Sheppard se sentiu sufocada, como se o ar estivesse desaparecendo em sua volta. Uns segundos e Ava se dobrou, tentando obter algum oxigênio. A pessoa riu mais uma vez, se virando totalmente para ela, como se admirasse um espetáculo. Ava estendeu as mãos para cima e gotas cintilantes a envolveram, devolvendo sua respiração rapidamente.

 

-Impressionante. – disse a pessoa, retirando o capuz. Era uma bruxa de cabelos ruivos claros e belos olhos violetas. – Siga-me e não faça perguntas tolas – e a bruxa seguiu em frente.

 

-Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou Ava correndo atrás dela.

 

A bruxa riu novamente. – Mantenha o foco, Ava Sheppard. E... nem pense em me azarar pelas costas. Minha vida não vale muito para possível troca – e ela sorriu. Ergueu a varinha a sua frente e a parede desapareceu, surgindo um longo corredor a frente. -Foi muito fácil saber de você. – disse ela, caminhando rápida - Ler a mente de pessoas vulneráveis é algo muito fácil e interessante. Tirando as bobagens, descobri coisas úteis sobre você, o lobisomem Remus John Lupin e a auror Nymphadora Tonks. E, claro, parece-me que há um tal de Sirius Black, talvez já morto nesse momento. – e ela parou, observando a reação de Sheppard, que manteve o rosto indiferente. – Foi muito fácil aquela armadilha para vocês. – e ela sorriu sarcástica. – Creio que precisam treinar mais... – e, com um movimento da varinha, surgiu a sua frente outro caminho. – Vamos.

 

Quando Ava alcançou essa outra entrada, atrás de si os caminhos se fecharam, surgindo uma parede espessa em seu lugar.

 

* * *

 

 

Snape resolveu voltar por onde tinha entrado, visto que todas as outras opções desapareceram. Ele acendeu a luz em sua varinha, mas durante o caminho ele sentiu que estava sendo direcionado para outro local. “Estou andando em círculos!”. Após alguns minutos se deparou com outra parede, num local semelhante aquele que Ava desaparecera. “DROGA, eu voltei!”

 

Lançou mais feitiços e a parede não se movia e nem havia nenhuma outra transformação nela.

 

-Há alguém aí? – disse ele friamente, já se rendendo.

 

Uma risada é ouvida.

 

-Cansado de tentar? Compreensível. – e um bruxo surge da escuridão. – Eu planejei bem esse lugar, está perfeito.

 

Snape não conseguiu refrear o olhar de surpresa: - Edouard?

 

* * *

 

 

Ava foi conduzida a uma cela estreita e lá trancada. A comensal olhava para ela fixamente, com um sorriso estranho nos lábios e, nesse momento, a loira sentiu uma forte e frustrada tentativa de invasão de sua mente pela bruxa ruiva.

 

-Precisa ser melhor que isso... – avisou Sheppard friamente.

 

-Algumas coisas não preciso vasculhar. – o sorriso dela desaparecera. – Eu sei, pelas memórias de seus amigos, quem é você. O Lord ficará satisfeito com esse presente.

 

-Tenho certeza que sim, isto é, se ele conseguir colocar as mãos nesse _presente_.

 

-O que quer dizer? Que sairá daqui? – e uma risada ecoou pelo espaço causando outro sufocamento em Ava. – Você não escapará. Essa prisão foi muito bem arquitetada. E você nunca mais verá Sirius Black. Ele já está morto.

 

As últimas palavras atingiram Ava como um feitiço forte. Ela sentiu que cambaleava um pouco, sob o olhar sádico da comensal.

 

-Mentira... – disse entredentes - eu sei que ele ainda vive...

 

E a comensal soltou outra risada. – Eu queria apenas me divertir um pouco. E é bom saber o quanto ele é importante para você. Fique aí, quietinha. Se sair, seus amigos morrerão e eu vou adorar que isso aconteça – e ela se retirou, arrastando sua capa atrás de si.

 

Ao ficar sozinha, Ava abriu magicamente a grade da cela. Sentiu que tremia levemente e que seu coração batia descompassado. Sim, parecia que aquilo era o fim. Para onde iria? Onde estaria Sirius? Era provável que nem estivesse mais lá.

 

Ela olhou para os lados e, constatando que não havia ninguém, aparentemente, fez o colar aparecer com a chave e encostou seu ouvido nos objetos. Nada. “Gloucester avisaria, não avisaria? Ele disse...” E os escondeu novamente.

 

Já estava conformada com o fim, com o que não havia solução. Toda sua vida fora assim, não? Ela suspirou, observando o local atentamente. Paredes, nada de janelas, a cela montada as pressas, pelo que pode notar. Como se a esperassem...

 

Ava franziu o cenho. “Eles me esperavam!”

 

Quis correr. Quis fugir. Mas isso significaria o fim de todos. E o dela. Aquele lugar era um quebra-cabeça bem montado, cheio de portais obscuros. Quanto tempo demoraria para Voldemort aparecer? E as horas corriam e Ava continuava contando.

 

-Ora, vejo que não mudou nada...

 

Ava se virou rapidamente para a direção da voz e sentiu um frio subir pela sua espinha. Um homem muito bonito, de cabelos castanhos e olhos claros a observava com semblante sério. Ela captou certa expectativa no olhar daquele bruxo.

 

-Edouard – disse friamente. – Vejo que também não mudou _nada_.

 

O bruxo se aproximou dela e estendeu as mãos. – Não me abraçará?

 

_“Uma menininha loira chegou correndo até o alpendre, feliz com novas descobertas no jardim. E logo divisou seu irmão, falando aos sussurros com Lucius. Ao vê-la, ele se retirou para mais distante.”_

 

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços. – Melhor irmos direto ao assunto... onde estão meus amigos? – Ava tentou manter firmeza na voz, mas um leve estremecimento havia escapado.

 

Edouard se aproximou mais e a segurou pelos braços. – Ora, vamos com calma. Primeiro quero cumprimentar minha irmãzinha. – e a beijou na face. Ava se encolheu, enojada. Seu irmão a olhava intensamente e acariciou os cabelos da irmã. – Seus amigos ainda estão vivos. _Ainda_.

 

_“-Ava, eu sinto muito. – disse Dumbledore, enquanto caminhavam por um corredor de Hogwarts. – Seus pais serão enterrados amanhã...”_

 

Ava se desvencilhou dele e se manteve a distancia. “O plano, o plano!” – Edouard... traga-os até a mim. Depois pode fazer o que quiser... por favor. Até Hagrid e Madame Maxime...

 

-Ah, o Hagrid e a namoradinha... – e ele sorriu. – Ele era meio burro, sempre havia sido.

 

-Era?

 

Ele continuou sorrindo. – Sim. Nós o matamos, os dois inúteis. Sabe... sempre pensei que vocês deveriam ter aliados mais inteligentes. Assim fica muito fácil para nós e nada divertido. – e Edouard suspirou. – E agora você, caindo em nossa armadilha... decepcionante...

 

Ava tentou manter sua respiração, visto que a notícia a deixou gelada. Se manteve em silêncio, observando todos os gestos do irmão. Verificou que sua mente estava fechada, sem possibilidade dela checar essa informação. Se fosse verdade... Ela sentiu seu coração apertar e seus olhos arderem.

 

-Eu quero ir até eles. E quero o corpo de Hagrid e Madame Maxime, para as devidas homenagens em Hogwarts e Beauxbatons.

 

Ele riu sarcasticamente. – Creio que será difícil encontrar um corpo agora... – e ele captou o olhar escandalizado da irmã. – Ora, pensou que embalsamaríamos? Rá! Os lobos da floresta agradeceram!

 

-Edouard, meu irmão... – e Ava engoliu em seco. – Solte meus amigos, solte-os... e eu mesma irei até Voldemort. Solte-os... por favor!

 

-Não seja tola... não libertaremos ninguém e torça para que Voldemort esteja num bom humor. – e ele se virou, se retirando. – Ah! E fique a vontade. Espero que as acomodações estejam boas.

 

E Ava ficou novamente sozinha.

 

“Severus, coloque esse plano em ação!”

 

* * *

 

 

O comensal Sheppard caminhou por entre os corredores rapidamente, entrando em portais ocultos nas paredes e os lacrando logo após. Chegou numa ampla sala, onde estava a bruxa ruiva, alguns outros e Severus Snape.

 

-Ela não tem opção. – já informou, sentando-se elegantemente numa poltrona confortável. – E o Lord, quando chegará?

 

-Ele e Pettigrew estão em reunião com o grupo dos Imortais. – avisou a ruiva. – Pode ser que demorem.

 

Ele fez um muxoxo. – Não gosto disso. Não gosto de segurar minha irmãzinha assim. Sabe-se lá o que ela pode fazer nesse tempo!

 

A bruxa trouxe para ele um copo com bebida e Sheppard fez um movimento mínimo com a cabeça. –Snape, quer uma bebida?

 

O professor, quase esquecido em um canto, recusou. – Prefiro ficar sóbrio.

 

-Temos muito que lhe agradecer, Snape. Trazê-la aqui foi uma ótima idéia. Com certeza, preocupada que está com aquele tolo, ela não verificou o perigo que se metia. Rá! Sempre aquele Black, aquela pedra no sapato... – e ele se virou para a ruiva. – Lys, ainda não o localizaram?

 

Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa. – Ele está bem escondido, ou morto.

 

-Morto não está... aquele é difícil de matar. E matou metade de nossa guarda, não, Rosier? E lembrem-se: sou eu quem fará isso! Ouviram todos? Quando o localizarem, EU QUERO FAZER ISSO! Rá!

 

-Se me permitem uma sugestão... – tornou Snape a falar. – Creio que, se Sirius Black estiver vivo, tentará resgatar os amigos mesmo assim, ferido ou não, debilitado ou não. Vocês deveriam colocar Lupin ou Tonks... ou os dois, como chamariz. Tenho certeza que assim logo vocês terão notícias de Black.

 

Os olhos de Edouard brilharam. – Ótima idéia... E já que ele não está aqui dentro... colocaremos o amiguinho, o lobisomem, lá fora, amarrado. Não, pendurado! Talvez com um pouco de sangue... dá mais efeito! – e ele riu. – Snape, você deveria largar essa vida de espião e ser nosso por completo!

 

Snape assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo. – Agradeço pela gentileza. Mas como espião a utilidade é maior.

 

Edouard se ergueu e chamou dois comensais que estavam recostados. – Jogson, Rosier, vamos até nosso amigo Lupin. – e ele se virou para Severus. – Acompanha-nos?

 

Logo estavam a caminho, e Sheppard efetuava os feitiços de abertura e lacramento dos portais. Snape observou que o feitiço para abrir era o mesmo em todos os portais e adivinhou qual seria a mágica. Na verdade era bem simples, mas o importante era saber a senha mestra. O lacramento era mais complexo. Exigia dois ou mais feitiços combinados e o professor também percebeu que havia várias senhas, de acordo com o local.

 

-Aqui. – avisou Rosier.

 

Era um local imundo, fétido, e parecia que houve mais prisioneiros anteriormente. O chão mostrava sangue pisado e escurecido. Ao fundo da cela, Lupin estava sentado, recostado na parede, com o olhar vazio. Snape notara que ele tinha um pouco de sangue no braço, talvez uma ferida, mas nada mais grave.

 

-Lupin, Lupin, Lupin. – começou Sheppard. – Creio que você precisa tomar um arzinho, está muito pálido!

 

Remus olhou para ele, com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Edouard, preocupado? O que está querendo? – e ele olhou para Snape, totalmente confuso.

 

O comensal dá uma risadinha e de repente estende sua varinha contra Lupin. – Crucius!

 

O prisioneiro dá um grito de horror, caindo no chão e se retorcendo em dor, a baba escorrendo pela boca. Edouard olhava para ele fascinado. – Tenho gostos estranhos, admito. – disse ele para Snape. – Agora ouça quem está gritando também.

 

Um grito feminino é ouvido pelo corredor, ecoando em todas as galerias. “Parem com isso, parem com isso!”

 

-Rá, é a namoradinha dele. – e Edouard estava animado com a situação. – Ela não suporta ouvir os gritos dele!

 

-Seria interessante vermos isso lá fora... – sugeriu Snape, atento. – Sirius Black pode não ver, mas ouvirá, ecoando pelo vale, o grito da auror pelo amado.

 

-E correr o risco de perder mais prisioneiros? Ava pode sumir com isso!

 

-Ela não precisará saber que estão lá fora. – raciocinou Snape. - Basta ela pensar que estão aqui, em celas, que dependem dela...

 

-Sim, sim... Mas é claro. – Edouard exalava felicidade. – Pegaremos o Black, teremos os prisioneiros, minha irmãzinha... Voldemort será grato eternamente a mim. Rá!

 

Jogson e Rosier trocaram olhares.

 

A atenção de Sheppard voltou-se para Lupin, caído ao chão. – Sim, um pouco de ar lhe fará bem. Mas antes... Sectusempra! (1)

 

* * *

 

 

-Tome. Não tem veneno.

 

Lysandra, a comensal ruiva, ofereceu uma bebida a Ava. A loira se encolheu, sentada em uma banqueta. – Não, _obrigada_. – e torcia suas mãos.

 

A comensal sorriu. – Tudo bem. – e ela mesma tomou, num só gole. –Viu? Nem tinha...

 

Ela conjurou uma poltrona e sentou-se nela, com um ar relaxado. – Eu não entendo você, Sheppard... juro que não. – e ela virou seu rosto para a loira. – Teve tudo na vida, tudo! E desperdiçando...tsc. Você É a primeira dama do mundo bruxo e, muito mais cedo do que prevemos, será primeira dama do mundo inteiro... Logo irei lhe servir, imagine só. – e Lysandra sorriu.

 

Ava ergueu a sobrancelha. – Isso não serviria de alerta para o tratamento que me é dispensado agora?

 

A comensal fingiu indignação: – Mas é nosso melhor tratamento! – e Lys se ergueu. – Vamos, será deslocada para outra sala.

 

Logo estavam em outro recinto e Ava notou mais comensais. Reconheceu Rosier, que ela havia travado combate há tempos atrás. Notou, feliz, que ele não bloqueara sua mente. “Um livro aberto, com certeza.”

 

Cenas de Lupin desfilaram em sua mente, gritos de Tonks e Severus Snape. “Obrigada, Severus!”. E senhas de alguns portais.

 

“Interessante.” E um sorriso interno, e uma checagem no tempo. “Quase na hora.”

 

-Ava Sheppard! – disse um comensal desconhecido. – Uma honra! – e fez uma mesura irônica. – Quero ser convidado para as bodas! – e risadas.

 

-Se o nosso Lord não quiser, eu quero! – disse outro com um copo de bebida na mão. Ava notou que ele estava muito bêbado. Imagens de sua mente eram confusas e muitas deturpadas. “Não serve.”

 

Um terceiro aproximou-se dela, como se a analisasse. – Eu vi Sirius Black! Humpf.

 

Por uns instantes Ava congelou, sentindo cada parte de seu ser em calafrios, mas se recompôs logo. “Legilimens!”: Sirius ferido, desferindo maldições em uma floresta. “Não deve estar longe. Deve estar esperando o melhor momento de resgatar os amigos!”

 

-Ele é corajoso, admito. – continuou o comensal. – Mas é doido, é totalmente louco! – Ava percebeu ali uma admiração? – Quase o matamos! Tsc.

 

“Já tenho tudo que preciso”.

 

Lysandra analisava um mapa e os outros três comensais deliberavam sobre o seu noivo, em como ele estaria morto naquele momento.

 

“Eis o momento”.

 

Ela sorriu e disse mentalmente: “Estupefaça!”

 

Uma luz surgiu no ambiente, atingindo todos em que ela mirou. Lysandra foi a última a cair, tentando se desfazer do mapa. Ava caminhou tranquilamente até ela e pegou o objeto. – Obrigada. – disse para a comensal desmaiada.

 

A loira observou rapidamente o mapa, que mostrava exatamente sua localização em um ponto específico, e se aproximou até uma marca do recinto. “Bom, vamos lá aos feitiços.” Estendeu as mãos e invocou algumas palavras e finalmente disse uma senha. A sua frente surgiu um portal que dava para outro local do esconderijo. “Funcionou.”

 

Olhou para os comensais e suspirou pelo que teria que fazer. Matar sem ser em batalha sempre fora difícil para ela. E isso era um risco. Inimigos vivos sempre voltavam.

 

Tentou pensar em Sirius, e nos amigos torturados. Em Hagrid e Madame Maxime mortos. Mas, de alguma forma, não conseguia ligá-los aos eventos. “Não se deixa inimigo vivo... mas acho, então, que terei pagar o preço por isso.”

 

Ela começou a correr, afastando-se daquele recinto, se guiando pelo mapa. “Só espero que não seja tarde para eles. Preciso alcançá-los lá fora!”.

 

* * *

 

-Último pendurado, Sr. Sheppard! – disse um comensal, após amarrar magicamente Tonks numa estaca.

 

Estavam no vale, efetuando os preparativos. Lupin estava pendurado no ar, e seu corpo vertia sangue. Seu rosto denunciava a dor que sentia. Tonks, ao seu lado, mordia os lábios em ódio. Ela estava também bastante ferida.

 

Snape observava a tudo friamente, sua ansiedade bem oculta, e o tempo medido já escoado. “Ava, esteja pronta!”

 

-Ótimo! – disse Edouard. – Vamos acelerar as coisas por aqui... – e ele olha para os lados. – Onde estão Lysandra e Rosier? E Sarks?  
  
-Não sei, meu senhor. – respondeu um comensal baixinho e ruivo.

 

-Droga! Aquela idiota some justo agora! Bom, soltem os lobos! – e ele se virou para Snape. – Um item a mais de convencimento para o Sr. Black! Rá!

 

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Eles não podem matá-los, não antes de Black...

 

-Eu sei, eu sei! – disse o comensal aborrecido. – Se o heroizinho for rápido, nada acontecerá. Vamos nos esconder ali. – e apontou para uma reentrância ao alto. – Veremos tudo de camarote! - e sorriu.

 

Transportaram-se para lá Edouard, Severus, o comensal ruivo e Jogson. Sheppard pegou sua varinha e fez uns gestos rápidos no ar. Snape observou que, ao longe, vários pontos escuros surgiram. E que esses pontos escuros rosnavam.

 

“Ava, venha logo.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ava corria entre os corredores, vez ou outra consultando o mapa. “Eles devem estar do outro lado!” E corria mais, entrando e saindo de portais.

 

Chegou num local muito mal iluminado e abafado e ela percebeu que tomara o caminho errado. “Droga!”

 

Tentou recuar quando viu alguém se aproximar, e se pôs atrás de uma mesa. Esse alguém acendeu sua própria varinha, iluminando o local. Era outro comensal, desconfiado da presença de outra pessoa.

 

Ava tentou não fazer nenhum barulho. O comensal andou um pouco, como se farejasse o ar. Ele ergueu mais sua varinha, intensificando a luminosidade.

 

“Droga, ele vai me encontrar...”

 

Ela já se preparava para o ataque quando o comensal soltou um gemido de dor. Ele apertou seu pulso. “O Lord está aqui!” – ele disse, aparentando aborrecimento. Ava sentiu sua respiração parar.

 

Com um gesto rápido do bruxo, um portal apareceu.

 

“Minha chance.”

 

Ava se lançou contra o comensal, ambos entrando pelo portal aberto. O bruxo rapidamente se recuperou, a segurando pelo braço.

 

-Ora, uma espiã!! – e ele sorriu, mostrando seus dentes apodrecidos. – E é a famigerada Sheppard! – e ele tentou segurá-la com mais força, porém Ava se desvencilhou num segundo dele, ao mesmo tempo que lançou um feitiço: “Estupefaça!”. O comensal se desviou a tempo. – Ora, ela pensa que pode contra mim! - e ele riu, lançando um feitiço atordoante.

 

-Protego!

 

Um tremor foi sentido devido aos feitiços. “Isso daqui vai desabar!”

 

“Concentre-se!”

 

O comensal, que lançava diversos feitiços, começou a se sentir sonolento.

 

“Desmaie.”

 

Uma queda e soltara sua varinha.

 

“Ótimo.”

 

E olhou para a varinha dele. “Talvez seja útil.” E a guardou.

 

Olhou o mapa. “Estou perto agora.” E correu.

 

* * *

 

\- Eu os convoco e, passando os minutos, nada! O que vê logo ali?

 

Um homem alto, de capa comprida, de maneiras muito elegantes, estava sentado em uma poltrona de espaldar alta, na sala principal. Seu servo, com cara de rato, agitou-se diante da pergunta e observou atento um painel luminoso que mostrava imagens de pessoas.

 

-Lord, é o Sheppard e os comensais. Estão tramando algo.

 

-Idiota! Não vê que Snape também está lá com eles? – e o homem se ergueu, impaciente. – Sinto que _ela_ está por perto... Quero Edouard aqui, imediatamente!

 

O servo aparatou no mesmo segundo.

 

-Então ela escapou novamente da proteção de Dumbledore... – e ele deu uma risada. – Perfeito.

 

* * *

 

Ela alcançou a luz do vale. Tomou cuidado para não ser vista, se esgueirando por entre as rochas. “Eles estão logo ali.” E o que viu apertou seu coração. Ver Lupin pendurado e desmaiado e uma Tonks em desespero foi chocante, ainda mais com criaturas estranhas e negras sondando o vale, e uma vontade de ir lá acabar com o sofrimento deles a tomou. “Deve ser plano de Severus... mas qual diferença é entre mim e Edouard agora? Nós dois estamos os usando como chamariz!”

 

Concentrou-se na conexão com Sirius. “Se ele pudesse me ouvir nesse momento!”

 

“Sirius?”

 

E seu coração parou de bater uns centésimos de segundo.

 

“Ava?”

 

Lágrimas escorreram em seus olhos. “Onde você está, querido? Você está bem?”

 

“Ava, não venha para cá. Eu já estou voltando para casa...”

 

“Sirius, eu estou aqui, no vale! Vim pegar vocês e...”

 

“NÃO! Não quero que corra perigo! Volte já!”

 

Ela franziu o cenho. “Não voltarei sem você e nossos amigos!”

 

“Ava, que loucura! Se pegarem você, será enviada imediatamente a Voldemort! Volte enquanto eu resgatarei Moony e Tonks. Eles estão pendurados e...”

 

E Ava disse com tristeza: “Eu sei, eu os vejo daqui. E parece que há lobos espalhados...”

 

“Então...” – sua voz estava falha. “... você está aqui perto, perto mesmo?”

 

“Sim, querido. Perto de você.”

 

“Então será mais fácil. Vou criar uma chave de portal e nos tirar daqui.”

 

“O Severus tem que ir junto.” – disse ela rapidamente. “Ele está ajudando.”

 

“O QUÊ? Ava, ele deve estar nos traindo nesse mesmo instante...!!!”

 

“Eu confio nele. Sirius, como faremos pra nos encontrar ao mesmo tempo e sermos transportados?”

 

“Tsc, deixa comigo. Quando for à hora de aparecer lá, eu te avisarei.”

 

Ava iria retrucar quando ela vislumbrou ao longe, perto dos amigos pendurados, alguém que há muito tempo ela não via. Alguém com cara de rato, ao lado de Snape. O cara de rato sorria para os prisioneiros pendurados e aplicava alguns feitiços em Lupin.

 

-Peter Pettigrew! – e ela sentiu a cor de seu rosto sumir.

 

“Sirius, o Peter está aqui!”

 

“Sim, eu estou vendo. Parece que seu irmão teve que se retirar... Hum... e vejo também que Snape deixou cair no chão um pé de bota muito velho... o idiota do Peter não percebeu. Ele está preparando uma chave de portal, pelo jeito.” – e o animago soltou uma exclamação de dor.

 

“Sirius?”

 

“Eu estou bem, Ava. Só dores.”

 

Mais lágrimas nos olhos da bruxa. “Amor, quando iremos?”

 

“Não dá para aparatar aqui, não mais. Fizeram isso para garantir que eu viesse andando. Você tem que ficar o mais perto possível deles, querida. Eu vou me transformar em cachorro. Serei mais rápido assim. Vá lá agora!”

 

Ava caminhou cuidadosamente por entre as rochas. Vislumbrou alguns comensais escondidos, à espreita. Petrificou um por um, tomando cuidado para que não caíssem e chamassem a atenção. “Seja mais rápida!” – disse para si mesma.

 

Logo viu um enorme cão negro despontando por entre as rochas, correndo a uma velocidade surpreendente. Alguns feitiços jorraram, e Ava conjurou um poderoso feitiço de proteção, armando uma extensa e espessa parede.

 

-Severus! – gritou Ava se aproximando, e lançando um feitiço em Pettigrew.

 

O professor criou rapidamente uma chave de portal e lançou feitiços nas cordas de Tonks e Lupin, que caíram ao chão. – Levantem! – gritou ele.

 

O cão negro fora interceptados por um dos lobos, que se lançara contra ele, o mordendo cruelmente no pescoço.

 

-SIRIUS!

 

Ava gritou ao ver o rastro de sangue, do sangue do enorme cão negro. Outros lobos se juntaram ao primeiro, mordendo ferozmente a perna. Um longo uivo de dor foi ouvido. A bruxa fora correndo ao seu encontro, ignorando os protestos de Snape atrás de si.

 

-Malditos! - e ela lançou vários feitiços nos lobos, matando um a um. Um dos lobos, porém, avançou em seu braço, gerando uma dor insuportável.

 

O cão negro, mesmo debilitado e perdendo muito sangue, pulou em cima do lobo, arrancando sua orelha esquerda. O animal se voltou contra ele em fúria, mas Ava fora mais rápida e, com um feitiço, o lançou para longe. Em segundos ouvi-se sua queda e os ossos se partindo.

 

-Sirius! – e ela correu até ao animago, que respirava com dificuldade, caído ao chão.

 

-Ava, depressa! – gritou Snape, disparando feitiços contra os comensais. – Ele estará logo aqui!

 

Ela sabia quem era ele. Não era de seu irmão que ele falava.

 

Em uma das mãos, sustentou magicamente Sirius até onde o professor de poções estava, e com outra conjurou outra magia de proteção contra a “chuva” de feitiços que agora eram disparados.

 

Chegando lá, Ava olhou para Peter e estreitou os olhos: - Acho que é nosso dia de sorte, no fim das contas! – e se segurou nele e em Sirius.

 

-Tonks! Escute-me! – disse Snape, vendo que o feitiço de proteção de Ava estava acabando. A auror estava quase desmaiando de dor. – Segure-se em Lupin e em mim! AGORA!

 

E Snape, segurando em Sirius, respirou rápido - Accio chave de portal!

 

E ele teve tempo ainda de ver um apavorado Edouard descendo pela encosta, juntamente com outro bruxo, cuja face raivosa seria difícil de esquecer tão cedo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Snape compartilhou seus conhecimentos de feitiços com os comparsas na época em que ele era oficialmente um comensal. Eu disse oficialmente? Hum...


	18. Meias verdades

**“A metade de um amigo é a metade de um traidor”** V. H.

* * *

 

-É ele, é ele!

 

Flashes dispararam, palavras de ordem aos berros, pedidos de “justiça” gritados ao léu. Dumbledore caminhava pelo saguão de St. Mungus sem olhar para as pessoas que o abordavam. Alguns notaram que havia um misto de alívio e preocupação em seu rosto.

 

Naquela manhã o hospital estava cheio desde a notícia de que famigerados pacientes bastante feridos adentraram naquele local. De curiosos, fotógrafos em busca da imagem perfeita, aurores montando guarda, à repórter Rita Skeeter. O Ministério criara uma barreira impedindo que invadissem as alas hospitalares, tentando garantir a privacidade e o bom andamento das investigações. Uma das enfermeiras incrementou no aspecto “privacidade”, criando uma barreira também acústica.

 

-Sr. Dumbledore? – interceptou um auror. – Por favor, acompanhe-me. Sr. Fudge deseja vê-lo.

 

Numa sala reservada, adaptada para aquela circunstância, o diretor é recebido pelo Ministro Cornelius Fudge e pelos aurores Kingsley Shacklebolt e Rufus Scrimgeour.

 

-Sente-se, Albus. – disse Fudge, sentado a mesa, fumando seu cachimbo. Ele deu uma tragada nervosa.  –O Prof. Snape surgiu aqui, em St. Mungus, com a Srta Sheppard ensanguentada! Com o Sr. Lupin ensanguentado! Ah, vejamos: também com o inimigo público número 1... – e Kingsley deu uma tossida discreta. -... o inimigo público número 2, o Sr. Black! E como a Srta. Tonks foi arrastada para isso, é um caso de investigação interna seriíssima! – e Fudge soltou o cachimbo na mesa, impaciente. – Que trapalhada para meu Ministério! O que explicarei para a sociedade? Minha cabeça ficará a prêmio! – e ele fez uma pausa estudada - Eu não sei o quanto está metido nisso, meu caro. Mas só sei que em tudo que me dar dor de cabeça, há o dedo de Dumbledore!

 

Kingsley deu outra tossida discreta.

 

-Compreensível – respondeu o diretor. – Dois professores de Hogwarts metidos nessa confusão... ou melhor, um, já que a Srta. Sheppard foi demitida, em reunião de pleno conhecimento dos senhores. Mas permita-me dizer que o Sr. Lupin e a Srta. Tonks, que eu saiba, estão muito _amigos_. E é natural que sejam encontrados juntos, mesmo nessa situação tão adversa. Srta. Sheppard é amiga do Sr. Lupin desde os tempos de estudante, o que também tira a estranheza de encontrá-la junto ao grupo.

 

-Entendo, Albus, mas temos aí o Sr. Black, um assassino fugitivo de Azkaban no meio deles! – e Fudge se levantou, enfurecido. – E como isso passou despercebido, num grupo que freqüenta Hogwarts?

 

-Cornelius, não tenho permissão e nem quero saber da vida particular de meus funcionários. Mas entendo que a situação é muito grave.

 

-Grave e complexa. – e ele fez um muxoxo, estreitando os olhos. – Foi-nos entregue o Sr. Pettigrew. – e observou a reação do diretor, que foi adequadamente surpresa. – Sim, ele está vivo! Sr. Snape o trouxe! – e o Ministro bateu a mão na mesa. – O maldito está vivo, e com uma mão prateada!

 

-Sr. Fudge – interrompeu Scrimgeour respeitosamente – devemos lembrar que o Sr. Black apareceu aqui, neste hospital, na forma de um enorme cão negro. Um animago sem o devido registro no Ministério.

 

-Sim, sim! – e algumas gotas de suor transpareceram na testa do Ministro. – E desde quando ele possui essa habilidade? Talvez desde Hogwarts? - e olhou severamente para o diretor. – Uma trapalhada, é o que eu digo! E está muito difícil acreditar, Albus, que você não está metido nisso... primeiro com a história absurda de Você-Sabe-Quem vivo, por aí... agora isso! Peter Pettigrew vivo! Isso vai me desmoralizar completamente!

 

Dumbledore manteve a expressão de surpresa. -Quando começará o interrogatório?

 

Fudge olhou para Scrimgeour, e este explicou: - Agora mesmo, começando pelo senhor, diretor. E também com Snape, em outra sala. Moody estará lá o interrogando.

 

Kingsley olhou significativamente para Dumbledore.

 

-Claro, - disse Albus - irei colaborar em tudo que for preciso.

 

* * *

 

 

_“MINISTÉRIO ESCONDE OS FATOS!”_

_Fontes seguras garantem que Sirius Black está no hospital St. Mungus, e muito ferido. “Ele veio em forma de um cão negro, e parecia muito debilitado.”- disse uma testemunha, sem querer se identificar. “Foi obrigado a se transformar em humano novamente, e foi aí a surpresa e o medo de todos. Logo o recolheram para tratamento e acionamos... er... acionaram os aurores. Não, não sei quem também avisou a imprensa.”_

_Outras testemunhas afirmam ter visto Ava Sheppard junto ao foragido: “Aquela professora, madrinha do Harry Potter. Suas roupas estavam com sangue, não sei se era dela... O fato que ela estava ao lado dele, o tempo todo. Até que levaram o assassino lá para dentro, e ela foi levada para outra ala, eu acho.”_

_Suspeitas de conspiração pairam em St. Mungus. O Ministro Fudge já se encontra no local, junto com seus aurores, para uma averiguação pessoal. “Nada a declarar!” – disse ele._

_Fiquem atentos a mais edições extras do Profeta Diário!_

-PRECISAMOS FAZER ALGO! - os cabelos castanhos da Hermione sacudiam em indignação. Na sala comunal da Grifinória, apenas os três amigos ainda estavam no recinto.

 

-Vão prendê-lo novamente! – disse Rony, balançando a cabeça. – Como podemos ajudar o Sirius?

 

Ambos os amigos olharam para Harry, que ainda segurava o Profeta Diário com o olhar perdido. Perceberam quando os lábios dele crisparam em raiva. – Vão prendê-lo!... – repetiu desanimado.

 

-É o que estamos dizendo! – disse Hermione. – A Sapa não vai deixar-nos sair daqui! – e ela bufou. – Depois da expulsão de seus irmãos, Rony, ela está mais forte que nunca...

 

-Ela ficará muito feliz agora, por ter provas reais contra Ava. – comentou Weasley, jogando-se no sofá.

 

-Não pode, não pode! – queixou-se Hermione. – Nós sabemos que Sirius é inocente, que Ava, portanto, é inocente também! Vão prendê-la junto com ele!

 

Harry saiu de seu marasmo, apertando o jornal em suas mãos. – Eu vou até lá, Hermione. Eu vou a St. Mungus.

 

-O quê? – disse os dois amigos ao mesmo tempo.

 

-Sim, isso que vocês ouviram. – e ele jogou o jornal de lado, se dirigindo para seu dormitório. – Eu vou, e se não quiserem ir... entenderei.

 

-Você está louco? Claro que iremos com você! – disse Hermione correndo até ele. – Mas... como faremos isso, sem a Umbridge permitir?

 

E Harry sorriu: - Você sempre se esquece da capa de invisibilidade.

  

* * *

 

 

_Uma pessoa misteriosa, sua identidade protegida por seu capuz, deslizava por entre corredores úmidos e escurecidos. Sua risada, fria e aguda, provocava espasmos de dor._

_Ela se aproximou de seu Mestre com uma mesura formal. E, erguendo sua mão muito pálida, apontou para uma mulher loira, de olhar apavorado. – Eis seu presente, meu Mestre. – e riu, retirando seu capuz._

-NÃO!

 

Duas mãos seguraram seus braços com força, enquanto ela se debatia. –Calma, foi só um pesadelo!

 

Ava olhou confusa para o enfermeiro que a segurava. Olhando em sua volta, a realidade dos acontecimentos tornou a sua consciência: estava em uma das alas hospitalares, isolada, enquanto aquele enfermeiro tratava de seu braço, parte dele praticamente moído. A brancura do local, alguns quadros que retratavam flores delicadas, que balançavam ao sabor de um vento inexistente. Sirius... Remus, Tonks... Severus! Sirius! Sirius!

 

-Eu preciso sair daqui... – disse ela afastando o enfermeiro, que a olhava espantado. – Onde o Sr. Black está?

 

-A Srta. não tem permissão para sair desse leito, e muito menos ver o Sr. Black.- Sua manga da roupa tinha sido arrancada, para melhor tratamento – A Srta. ficará bem. Estou colocando esses unguentos e, por favor, não se mexa.

 

-Não posso ficar aqui! – disse ela, impaciente. A bruxa queria ver com urgência seus amigos e seu noivo. – Por favor, quero ir até eles! Até ele!– e a bruxa sentiu que quase gritava.

 

O enfermeiro a ignorou, terminando de colocar os remédios apropriados e recitar alguns feitiços. – Verei o que posso fazer em seu caso, Srta. Mas não deve sair daqui, senão o estrago pode ser irreversível – disse apontando para o braço dela.

 

-Tudo bem... – disse a contragosto. - Eu espero.

 

Após a saída do enfermeiro, Snape entrara se desviando de alguns aurores que escoltavam o quarto dela, com um meio sorriso nos lábios e preocupação no olhar. – Vejo que está bem.

 

Ava sacudiu a cabeça, confirmando, mas sentiu lágrimas quentes saírem de seus olhos e um soluço seco saindo do peito. Severus chegou até ela e a abraçou, depositando um beijo em sua testa. –Está tudo bem, Ava. Acabei de sair de um interrogatório com Moody. Um falso interrogatório, evidentemente. Ele está aí fora...

 

-Onde _ele_ está, Sev? – seus olhos estavam aflitos. – Ele está bem?

 

Snape continuava abraçado a ela e agora acariciava seus cabelos. – Os aurores estão lá, os enfermeiros e medibruxos também. Um procedimento cirúrgico foi necessário, creio que já estão terminando.

 

-Todos já sabem dele... não é? Harry deve estar sabendo também, deve estar apavorado e...

 

-Shhh. – e Snape a balançou suavemente. – Calma, vai dar tudo certo. – e, por trás dela, ele sacudiu sua varinha. Ava sentiu uma espécie de torpor e tentava ainda argumentar.

 

-Harry... preciso vê-lo. E Remus? O que fizeram...

 

As velas flutuantes espalhadas pelo quarto se tornaram aos poucos borrões brilhantes no ar. Ava estreitou os olhos, e por fim quedou-se sonolenta nos braços de seu amigo.

 

Snape a depositou cuidadosamente de volta a cama e a cobriu com lençóis. Verificou a sua volta, confirmando que estava à sós com a paciente, e retirou sua varinha novamente do bolso. Moody seguraria por pouco tempo os desconfiados aurores.

 

-Desculpe-me, Ava... mas é para o bem de todos. – e uma luz incidiu nela.

 

 

>>.<<

 

-Ande logo, Snape! – era um sussurrante Moody, que entrara no quarto. – Scrimgeour está vindo! E aquele é adepto do “quanto mais prisioneiros melhor”! Mas... espere! – e, rapidamente, conjurou umas algemas mágicas em Severus. – Bom, para manter o teatro... vamos!

 

-Os aurores lá fora não notarão essa... _diferença_? – Snape estava arrependido de ter deixado por conta de Moody.

 

-São estúpidos! Qualquer coisa que eu falar será lei. O problema é se encontrarmos Scrimgeour, Fudge... esses sim! – disse soberbamente e Severus lutou para não rolar os olhos. Mas o que Moody dissera se concretizou: nenhum dos aurores em guarda questionou os procedimentos do velho auror.

 

Severus o seguiu pelos corredores, passando pelo auror chefe e mais dois aurores, sendo que um deles carregava um pote.

 

-Moody, terminou com Snape?

 

O olho do auror deu uma reviravolta. – Claro que sim. O relatório deve estar em sua mesa. Eu e Sr. Snape, agora, tomaremos uma cerveja amanteigada na cozinha desse hospital. Sabe como é... para desestressar.

 

Scrimgeour ergueu a sobrancelha, mas o auror e o interrogado sumiram numa entrada do corredor.

 

-Não sei por que não demitem logo esse insolente... – resmungou o auror chefe. Os outros olharam para os lados, não querendo se comprometer. – Vamos até o quarto da suspeita.

 

No quarto, Ava ainda dormia sob o feitiço de Severus. O enfermeiro, convocado, proferiu algumas palavras com a varinha apontada para o rosto de Sheppard. – Pronto! Ela acordará em instantes... – e rapidamente se retirou.

 

A paciente se mexeu lentamente, dizendo palavras incompreensíveis. Alguns rostos apareceram às suas vistas e ela estreitou os olhos, tentando visualizar melhor. – Quem são vocês?

 

-Somos do Ministério, Srta. Sheppard. E eu sou Rufus Scrimgeour, chefe dos aurores. – informou com importância.

 

Ava franziu o cenho, confusa. O que um auror estaria fazendo em seu quarto de hospital? E ela notara que havia muitas cicatrizes no Sr. Rufus, e sua barba e costeletas lembravam um leão.

 

-Venho aqui com o intuito de inquiri-la sobre os acontecimentos que resultaram em sua internação aqui, bem como a de seus amigos. Sobretudo de alguém em especial...

 

-Oh. – e ela sabia quem era esse alguém especial. – Pois não, Sr. Scrimgeour. Estou à disposição... no que é possível... – e olhou para si, suas roupas em péssimo estado.

 

Rufus conjurou para si uma cadeira próxima a ela, e, com um olhar seu, os outros aurores foram para perto da porta, no que Ava entendeu como posição em guarda. Conjurou, também, uma pena, tinteiro e uma folhas que flutuavam ao lado dele.

 

-Minhas perguntas, Srta. Sheppard, terão o intuito de descobrir o porquê que Sirius Black estava no grupo com a senhorita, e também como Peter Pettigrew, dado como morto, também estava entre vocês. – ele fez uma pausa. – Creio que seu depoimento elucidará muito desse caso. – e, com um gesto de seus dedos, um dos aurores entregou-lhe um pote. – Isso é Veritaserum. Peço que ingira uma boa porção, e que, após isso, iniciemos o interrogatório.

 

Ava olhou o recipiente e sentiu seu coração gelar. “Ele não pode fazer todas as perguntas... sobre tudo. Não pode perguntar sobre Voldemort...” O líquido desceu queimando em sua garganta, e ela pode perceber o caminho que a substância percorreu seu organismo. Um mal-estar sobreveio e ela olhou fixamente para o auror ao devolver o pote.

 

-Muito bem. Vamos às perguntas. - e Rufus estava com uma expressão felicíssima. – O que a senhorita fazia, juntamente com Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin e Nymphadora Tonks? Ah, e não podemos nos esquecer de Severus Snape!

 

-O que ele disse?

 

Scrimgeour soltou uma sonora gargalhada, assustando os outros aurores. – Isso é secreto, senhorita! Ele já deu o depoimento dele. Aliás, Srta. Tonks também! Logo pegarei a história do Sr. Pettigrew, Sr. Lupin e do Sr. Black.

 

Ava mordiscou os próprios lábios e, sem saber porquê, suas palavras saíram completamente diferentes do que pretendia: –Eu... não me lembro muito bem. Eu estava passeando com o Sr. Black numa praia muito bonita, em Inverness. Sr. Lupin e Srta. Tonks estavam conosco... Havia gaivotas sobrevoando a costa, e era um dia bonito. “O que estou fazendo? Contando mentiras?”

 

-Muito bem... a Srta. afirma, então, que saía por aí, em passeios, com o Sr. Black?

 

-Afirmo.

 

E o barulho nervoso da pena enquanto registrava o depoimento encheu o lugar.

 

-A senhorita sempre teve esses encontros com o Sr. Black?

 

-Sim. Er... eu acredito na inocência dele! Que ele foi injustiçado naquele episódio! “Agora verdades...!” – algumas lágrimas estranhas saíram de seus olhos, mas Ava não teve tempo de se impressionar.

 

-Deixe isso com os investigadores, Srta. Sheppard! Agora me pergunto: o que o Sr. Snape e o Sr. Pettigrew faziam lá?

 

-O Sr. Pettigrew apareceu após algum tempo. Ele nos interceptou, eu acho até que nos seguiu lá! – e ela fez uma pausa forçada. “O que está acontecendo comigo?” O olhar perspicaz de Scrimgeour estava sobre ela. – Ele nos atacou de imediato, mas percebi que o ataque era mais direcionado para Sirius.

 

-Hum... ele queria matar o Sr. Black, então?

 

Ava assentiu com a cabeça. – Talvez eliminar uma prova, a última, que contestasse a inocência dele no caso. Peter Pettigrew vivo! Disso eu já sabia, ou que pelo menos ele havia sobrevivido na época daquele episódio... Mas eu soube depois...

 

O auror ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Como soube, Srta. Sheppard?

 

-Pettigrew ficou anos disfarçado como rato, na casa dos Weasley. Ele era o bichinho de estimação do aluno Ronald Weasley. Isso foi descoberto em Hogwarts, como eu soube depois.

 

-Weasley metido nisso! – e ele fez um muxoxo. - Quando foi isso? Que descobriram que o Sr. Pettigrew era esse rato?

 

-Há três anos, creio. Eu descobri toda verdade há quase dois anos. O Sr. Pettigrew é um animago, Sr. Scrimgeour.

 

-Outro animago! – e ele fez um muxoxo. A pena trabalhava freneticamente. – Voltemos ao episódio que a levou até aqui: como o Sr. Pettigrew os localizou?

 

-Eu não sei. – e um suspiro contra sua vontade saiu de sua boca. – Só sei que ele apareceu de repente, não... o que apareceu de repente foi seu feitiço contra nós! Mas ainda bem que tínhamos Severus...

 

-O Sr. Snape foi com o grupo para o passeio? A senhorita tinha dito...

 

-Não, não foi! Ele... ele estava na retaguarda. Ele me contou, depois, que tinha me seguido. Para me proteger.

 

-Proteger de quem? – Scrimgeour estreitou os olhos.

 

-De Sirius Black. - e ela abaixou a cabeça, novamente contra a vontade.

 

-Ele sabia do Sr. Black e da senhorita?

 

Ava só assentiu com a cabeça, com expressão triste no olhar. Mas seu coração estava aos pulos, tentando de alguma forma voltar a ter domínio sobre si.

 

-Há quanto tempo?

 

-Poucos dias. Ele tentou me alertar sobre o Sr. Black... mas eu sabia da verdade, acreditava nela! Eu contarei... como Sirius revelou sua verdade, após sua fuga de Azkaban!

 

O que se seguiu foi uma minuciosa descrição sobre a revelação da inocência de Sirius na Casa dos Gritos, com Pettigrew em sua forma humana e acusatória. E, curiosamente, ela omitiu Harry, os amigos e Snape na história. Mas Ava deixava claro que eram informações de Sirius e Remus: - Eles me contaram tudo, depois.

 

“Snape deve ter colocado algo nessa poção... não é possível!”

 

-Interessante... e não é uma história de toda inacreditável, visto que o próprio Sr. Pettigrew encontra-se nesse hospital, vivo, e com uma estranha mão prateada.

 

-Voldermot a deu para ele. Mas é só isso que eu sei sobre essa mão.

 

Scrimgeour pigarreou e se ajeitou melhor na cadeira. – Esse é um ponto que quero me ater.... mas antes vamos recapitular: a senhorita está dizendo que Sirius é inocente e por isso que se encontrava com ele, as escondidas. Isso inclui também o Sr. Lupin e a Srta. Tonks, ambos também nesse hospital, se recuperando e também a espera do interrogatório. E que Peter armou uma emboscada de ontem para hoje, contra TODOS vocês, Srs. Black e Lupin, a senhorita e a Srta. Tonks. E, de quebra, o Sr. Snape. Depois desse depoimento, devo ficar com medo também do Sr. Pettigrew?

 

Os aurores em guarda deram uma risadinha discreta.

 

“Pense rápido, Ava!”

 

-Er... foi uma emboscada, e como em todas as emboscadas, a surpresa é uma grande aliada. Estávamos relaxando, tranqüilos, nunca imaginaríamos um ataque covarde daqueles!

 

-Não consigo imaginar, Srta... como ele conseguiu deixar o Sr. Black daquele jeito! Havia mais alguém com ele? Algum grupo?

 

Ava hesitou, ainda contra sua vontade. – Havia... lobos.

 

-Oh... lobos na costa? –e lançou um olhar irônico.

 

-Sim... er... parece estúpido, eu sei! Mas... eles obedeciam a ele, obedeciam ao Peter. – e ela fez uma pausa. – Outra surpresa, outra vantagem.

 

-A Srta. está sob o efeito da poção... e devo pensar que essa poção ou está falsificada ou a Srta é muito imaginativa! Mas... vejamos. O que o Sr. Black tem a ver com Você-Sabe-Quem?

 

-Com Voldemort? -  e eles estremeceram diante do nome. – Nunca teve nada, a não ser que ser auror é ter algo a ver! Se o sr. investigou a vida de Sirius, pode ver que ele já fora auror, e um dos melhores!

 

-Até os melhores sucumbem diante do poder, Srta. Isso não é mérito para ninguém. Então... a Srta. afirma categoricamente que o Sr. Black nunca teve acordo com Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado?

 

-Sim.

 

-E a Srta.?

 

Ava engoliu em seco. – Er... minha família era dele. Mas eu nunca fui e nunca quis.

 

Scrimgeour havia franzido o cenho, preocupado. –Muito bem. Creio que o interrogatório foi satisfatório. Mas... até terminarmos as investigações, creio que a senhorita não poderá sair daqui...

 

Ava assentiu com a cabeça, mas sua vontade era estuporá-lo. “QUERO VER O SIRIUS!”

 

O auror recolheu suas coisas, fez sumir a cadeira e, rapidamente, se retirou do local.

 

“O que Severus fez comigo? Tenho certeza que ele fez algo!” E ela tentou sair da cama, mas seu corpo não obedecia. Antes, ela se viu se deitando, e cobrindo as cobertas. O sono não demorou a vir novamente.

  

* * *

 

 

De volta ao seu escritório improvisado, Rufus logo viu, em sua mesa, o relatório de Moody sobre o depoimento do professor.

 

-Sr., iremos na outra sala agora.  – disse um dos aurores.

 

-Podem ir. – e fez um gesto de enfado.

 

Agora sentado em sua cadeira, colocou os pés em cima da mesa, suspirando fundo. Cofiou sua barba, pensativo. O depoimento do professor o atraiu, numa curiosidade infantil. “O que será que ele disse?”

 

Leu rapidamente as primeiras linhas, tentando ver os pontos importantes. E logo na primeira página seu olhar de espanto apareceu. Virou a segunda página, depois a terceira, a quarta. E ele procurou se acalmar. Como isso era possível?

 

E, saindo correndo, foi ao encontro de Fudge.

  

* * *

 

 

-Onde está o Sr. Ministro?

 

Arthur Weasley encontrava-se perto de um dos aurores, dentro do cordão de isolamento, tentando sair das vistas dos fotógrafos ansiosos.

 

-Está na sala, Weasley. – respondeu o auror, apontando para longe, e ordenou aos seus colegas: - Deixem-no passar. É do ministério.

 

-ARTHUR!

 

A voz de trovão de Fudge ecoou com estrondo, assustando o auror. – Sr. Fudge?

 

-Weasley, quem mandou vir pra cá? – e Fudge bufava.

 

O público que se formara naquela sala se voltou para aquela conversa e Skeeter se aproximou com sua pena de repetição rápida, tentando romper o cordão de isolamento.

 

-Er... Sr. Ministro, vim saber notícias de Ava Sheppard. Como bem sabe, ela é madrinha do amigo do meu filho... do Harry...

 

-Oras, eu sei de quem ela é madrinha! – e fez um muxoxo. – Mas ninguém está autorizado a visitar a suspeita, apenas...

 

-Suspeita? - e Arthur franziu o cenho.

 

-Sim, suspeita. Cúmplice de Sirius Black. E tem mais alguns que deverão responder...

 

Rita abriu um sorriso e sua impiedosa pena escrevia em fúria o que era ditado por sua dona: “ _Sirius Black, o famoso assassino, servo de Você-Sabe-Quem, tem mais cúmplices além de sua noiva Ava Wezen Sheppard_ ”, acrescentando alguns adjetivos por conta própria: “ _conspiração_ ”, “ _pequeno exército do mal_ ”.

 

Fudge pigarreou e levou Weasley para sua sala, para conversarem em particular.

 

-Sente-se. – disse quando lá chegaram, apontando para uma cadeira. Shacklebolt estava também, observando atentamente o recém-chegado.

 

-Obrigado por me receber, Sr. Ministro. – disse Arthur um pouco enrouquecido.

 

-Não me agradeça! – respondeu Cornelius ríspido. – Você acha que eu expulsaria você daqui a frente de toda imprensa? VOCÊ ESTÁ ME ACHANDO IDIOTA? – e Fudge bufou. – Estou cercado de idiotas, isso sim! – e Shacklebolt ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Você ficará aqui... não aqui, nessa sala, mas em outra... aguardando a turba dispersar. E não me venha com questionamentos! Há coisas aqui que não quero que saiba ainda. Só alguns dos meus melhores aurores. – e ele fez um muxoxo. – Trapalhada, é o que eu digo. Shacklebolt, leve-o para uma sala vazia. Se não tiver uma, arranje! – e fez um gesto de dispensa.

 

Naquele momento Scrimgeour chegou à sala, um tanto agitado. – Sr. Fudge, temos algo aqui, e é algo muito surpreendente! Talvez estejamos errados há muito tempo! E... a imprensa vai massacrá-lo, talvez pedir a cabeça do Ministro....

 

Cornelius ficou pálido, mas logo se recuperou: - Rufus! Do que você está falando?

 

Arthur olhava a todos com curiosidade e também temor. O que estava acontecendo? Certamente envolvia os seus amigos.

 

-Temos que colher o depoimento do Sr. Pettigrew. E do Sr. Lupin e da Srta. Tonks agora! Er... Shaklebolt! – pediu se virando para o auror. – Você podia colher os depoimentos do casalzinho... eu irei até o Sr. Pettigrew!

 

O Ministro agora olhava para o seu funcionário com desdém. – Você vai me contar o que está acontecendo ou terei que arrancar de você? Conte logo!

 

E só naquele momento Scrimgeour notou Weasley no recinto. Fudge também o olhou como se tivesse o esquecido: - Weasley, o que ainda faz aqui? Levem-no para outro local! Esse assunto é confidencial, agora!

 

Weasley foi levado rapidamente para um corredor largo e comprido, onde passou por várias salas iguais, algumas com enfermeiras curiosas do visitante, imediatamente repreendidas por algum supervisor.

 

-Aqui. – e o auror apontou para uma sala vazia, com apenas uma cadeira de madeira simples. – Aguarde nosso chamado. – e se retirou.

 

“Droga, parece que estou de castigo! Droga, droga! Weasley sempre ignorado...”

 

Ele tratou de se levantar para olhar pela porta o movimento lá fora. Notou que não havia guardas em sua porta e ninguém para vigiá-lo. O pensamento foi direcionado para o pior: “Certamente me acham muito idiota, que obedeceria à risca...”. E deu um passo para o piso externo. Notou, sorridente, que nada acontecera. Não havia alarmes e nenhum aviso que indicasse que seria delatado.

 

Mas logo a curva do corredor surgiu uma sombra crescente, o que fez Arthur correr direto para dentro da sala, sentando-se como menino obediente em uma escola. Os passos que acompanharam aquela sombra passaram pela entrada daquele local, e se materializaram em uma enfermeira muito sorridente: - Sr. Weasley?

 

-Er... sim, eu mesmo, senhora. - e ele se levantou, inclinando-se em cumprimento. Weasley notara que ela era extremamente bela, com seus cabelos ruivos claros e notáveis olhos violetas.

 

-Senhorita, por favor! – e ela sorriu mais ainda. – Vim ver se o senhor precisa de algo... um chá, sanduíche, biscoito, companhia...?

 

Weasley engoliu em seco. – Er... estou bem, _senhorita_! Minha _esposa_ preparou-me uma ótima refeição antes de vir para cá.

 

A enfermeira manteve o sorriso. – Tenho certeza que sim. Mas meu chá costuma ser muito bom... Se mudar de idéia, só chamar.

 

-Qual o nome da Srta.?

 

-Lysandra. – e ela sorriu mais ainda. E naquele momento ela desapareceu, ficando só sua sombra, que perambulou para longe.

 

Arthur ficou por um tempo olhando para o nada, como se considerasse chamá-la. “Lysandra...” E pensou em como a convocaria, se pelo nome, se por um sino qualquer, por qual magia utilizaria. Divagando nessas dúvidas, ele se virou para sentar em seu “castigo”, quando notou que agora havia também uma bela mesa, com um serviço de chá. “Essa enfermeira é muito competente”. E sorriu consigo mesmo, satisfeito, balançando a cabeça. “Velho Arthur, você ainda dá trabalho.”

 

O chá estava delicioso, como ele adivinhara. Os biscoitos, fresquinhos e macios, eram de limão, seus prediletos! “Parece que ela sabe meus gostos!” E Arthur não se conteve e bebeu todo chá e comeu todos os biscoitos. “Meus prediletos...!”, repetia consigo mesmo. Virou o bule, em busca de mais e chegou a jogar o prato no chão, contrariado com o término do lanche. “Quero mais! Quero mais!” A mesa o aborreceu sobremaneira e um chute aliviou por um momento aquela raiva. “O que eu faço aqui? Quem o Fudge pensa que é, me colocando neste lugar de ratos?” A cadeira, antes solitária, foi arremessada ao corredor e um riso de satisfação correu nos lábios do velho Weasley. E não foi porque o eco do estrondo se espalhou em várias alas.

 

-Gostou do chá?

 

Era novamente a enfermeira Lysandra, que já não sorria, antes estava compenetrada em alguma idéia fixa.

 

-Não estou bem... –murmurou um Arthur agora confuso e irritado. – Quero sair daqui! Quem ele pensa que é?

 

A enfermeira deu um sorriso mínimo. – Você tem toda razão! Venha! Vou levá-lo a um lugar muito especial. - e ela estendeu a mão.

 

-Para onde, _Lysandra_? – e ele sentia que não conseguia ir contra ela.

 

-Vamos visitar alguns amigos. Você tem algo a fazer.

 

* * *

 

 

Pettigrew estava visivelmente assustado. Seus olhos vagavam de um lado para o outro, analisando repetidamente cada auror em guarda, cada parede, móveis a sua volta, a porta fechada, como se procurasse uma saída. Um fio de suor deslizava com insistência sua testa, que ele enxugava com as mãos trêmulas. Um nome passeava em sua mente e o fazia estremecer: dementador. “O beijo!” e Peter sentia calafrios.

 

A porta se abriu, fazendo o comensal dar um pulo de sua cadeira. Era outro auror, que, com um gesto, dispensou os outros aurores ali presentes.

 

-Bom, Sr. Peter Pettigrew, vejo que está encrencado. - e sorriu maldosamente.

 

-Vocês vêm aqui, agora, para tripudiar? Pensei que os “bonzinhos” agissem de forma um pouco mais ética! – e fungou.

 

O auror sorriu mais uma vez e se aproximou do prisioneiro, erguendo a manga de sua camisa. – Veja aqui. – era a marca negra, estampada vívida no punho.

 

-Vo-você?

 

-Sim, sou eu. Severus Snape. – e ele recolheu a manga. -Poção polissuco. Simples solução.

 

-Severus Severus! – falou Peter com voz implorante – Tire-me daqui! Eles vão aplicar a poção Veritaserum, não terei alternativa a não ser entregar nosso Lord! Preciso escapar daqui agora!

 

-Calma, Peter. Como sempre, você só pensa no óbvio, mas agradeça a Merlim por eu estar aqui para ajudar. – e Severus sentou-se pensativo numa cadeira próxima ao comensal. – O quanto você se sacrificaria por nosso Lord?

 

-Se-Severus! Eu daria tudo, você sabe disso! Pensar ao contrário seria traição...

 

Snape sorriu internamente. – Bom... tenho instruções de como você dará seu depoimento.

 

-Eles vão aplicar a poção, já lhe disse! Não há esquemas, só a verdade! – e Peter começou a soluçar. – Se não serei morto por um lado, serei por outro! Oh, por Merlim, quero fugir...!

 

-CALE-SE! Seu idiota, acha que não pensei nisso? – e Snape fez um muxoxo. – Trocarei a poção por outra sem efeito algum. Você só terá que fingir que não tem como evitar falar a verdade. Seja um bom ator.

 

-Trocará? – e Peter se ergueu, exultante. – Rá! Sairei hoje daqui, são e salvo? – e ele riu.

 

-Não, não sairá.

 

-Q-quê? – e ele voltou a se sentar.

 

-Tsc. Você não contará que é servo do Lord, óbvio. Não contará seu paradeiro, nem que conheça ou mantenha contato com nenhum comensal. Não mencionará meu nome em hipótese alguma...

 

-Claro, claro! Você acha mesmo que sou idiota? – e Snape rolou os olhos. – Nem acredito que tomarei meu chocolate quente ainda hoje...

 

-Peter... você falará a verdade sobre aquele dia. Sobre Sirius Black.

 

-Como? NUNCA! Vão me prender, Snape!

 

-Sim, terá que falar.

 

Peter ergueu a sobrancelha, olhando desconfiado para o espião. – O que está acontecendo, Snape? Quer proteger o Black por que?

 

Snape sorriu: - Por mim, Black receberia o beijo do dementador e eu seria o homem mais feliz da terra. Mas as coisas não são como queremos. Black precisa ser inocentado, senão Ava Sheppard também será indiciada. Pense um pouco: há muitas desconfianças de Sheppard com Black, e sua mentira, nesse caso, reforçaria a cumplicidade dela com o assassino. Mudando o status dele para inocente, teríamos inocência para todos.

 

-E eu com isso? Vou ser preso para salvá-la? VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO? – e Peter se ergueu de novo, se dirigindo para a porta, mas algo o segurou pelas pernas, o fazendo estatelar no chão.

 

-Seu tolo, esqueceu-se das algemas mágicas em seus pés? Tsc.

 

Peter ergueu-se furioso. – Você quer proteger a Ava, não é? Você está apaixonado por aquela...?

 

-Cuidado com o que fala, Peter. – interrompeu Snape friamente. – Ela é noiva do nosso Lord, e é nesse ponto que quero me ater. Sente-se, por favor. – e o professor viu o comensal sentar-se contrariado. – Voldemort não gostará nada quando souber que Ava Sheppard foi presa por omitir informações sobre Sirius Black, que será tida como cúmplice.

 

-E daí que será presa? Pelo menos ele saberá onde ela está, ao contrário de agora, sempre protegida por aquele diretor idiota.

 

-E você acha que Sheppard permitirá ser presa?

 

-Er... não sei.

 

-Tsc. Claro que não. Esqueceu-se do poder que ela possui? E que esse poder o Lord prefere que não seja divulgado? – e Snape fez uma pausa. – Seria muito interessante que Sirius Black fosse inocentado. Que Ava não precisasse ser presa. E que você seria o causador disso.

 

-Como assim? Eu me sacrificar?

 

Snape balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Você, Peter Pettigrew, se sacrificando pelo Lord. Seria uma prova e tanto de lealdade.

 

Peter abaixou a cabeça, seu semblante confuso. Snape aguardou pacientemente pela decisão do comensal.

 

-E-eu não quero ir pra Azkaban, tenho paúra só de pensar...

 

O professor se aproximou do rosto dele, dizendo em voz baixa: - Tenho informações que, talvez, haja algum resgate em massa vindo por aí... Só precisará agüentar por um tempo. E, além do mais, a outra alternativa seria terrível para você.

 

-Co-como?

 

-O Lord não gostará que você seja o causador da revelação de Ava Sheppard. E, como sabemos, Lord insatisfeito...

 

Peter arregalou os olhos, os lábios em tremulação discreta. – Verdade... não é bom contrariar.

 

Snape se ergueu, ajeitando a roupa de auror. – Tenho que voltar, o efeito da poção logo acabará. E tenho que reviver o dono disso. – e apontou para as vestes.

 

Peter se encolheu, perdido em pensamentos.

 

-Ah, já ia me esquecendo. - e apontou a varinha para o comensal.- Não se preocupe, isso não vai doer... _muito_. – e uma luz atingiu a cabeça de Peter em cheio.

 

* * *

 

 

O caminho percorrido deu a impressão que não terminava nunca. Weasley observava os corredores iguais, brancos, portas igualmente brancas, sem nenhuma identificação, e alguns com quadros de enfermeiros de ares severos. Ele sorriu para um em especial, que tinha bigodes enormes. O enfermeiro da pintura não retribuiu o sorriso.

 

-Srta., queria mais chá...

 

Lysandra olhou para trás, enquanto puxava Arthur pela mão. Não havia satisfação em seu olhar. – O chá acabou, _Arthur_.

 

Em uma outra volta pelos corredores, Lysandra estancou e puxou Weasley: - Veja aquilo.

 

Logo a frente, dois aurores estavam em guarda, em frente a uma porta. Arthur franziu o cenho: - O que há demais naquilo?

 

-Espere.

 

E a porta se abriu, saindo dela um Scrimgeour pálido e absorto em pensamentos. Ele se dirigiu em direção contrária, escoltado por outros aurores.

 

-Arthur... – e ela sorriu. – Peça que os guardas saiam de lá. Fale que o Ministro os chama, e que você ficará de guarda.

 

-Co-como?

 

-Faça, Arthur... por mim. - e o sorriso dela o deixou sem pensamentos razoáveis. Weasley, sem mais hesitar, caminhou em direção dos guardas, enquanto Lysandra observava ao longe, escondida.

 

No início ela viu que os aurores relutaram, mas acabaram saindo rapidamente. Arthur gesticulou para ela, a chamando para perto. “Perfeito.”

 

-Um deles até me agradeceu. Ele estava um tanto _apertado_.

 

Lysandra o ignorou: - Devemos abrir essa sala, Arthur. E tirar uma pessoa aí dentro.

 

Ele não titubeou. Com sua varinha, tentou uns feitiços de desarme e na quarta tentativa a porta escancarou. Dentro do recinto, um senhor com cara de rato encolhia-se a vista do funcionário do Ministério.

 

-Quem é esse? – perguntou Weasley.

 

-Um amigo, Arthur. – e ela acariciou seu braço. – Você foi muito gentil.

 

Ele não conseguia retrucar, continuando a sentir aquela irresistível vontade de obedecer.

 

-Lys, tire-me daqui já! – e o cara de rato gemia. – Eles já me interrogaram, mas juro, não contei nada _dele_!

 

As feições dela ficaram duras e cruéis. – Isso o Lord avaliará, imbecil. Mas só o fato de ter sido pego será algo muito grave contra você. – e ela apontou sua varinha para as correntes invisíveis dele, e um barulho agudo indicou que ela obtivera sucesso. – Levante-se daí! Vamos embora.

 

-E-ei! O que você está fazendo? – e Arthur lutava contra aquela vontade contrária ao bom-senso. - Ele é um prisioneiro!

 

Lysandra virou-se para ele com um sorriso maldoso. – Puxa, é mesmo! Arthur... creio que sua valiosa ajuda terminou por aqui.

 

Uma luz incidiu sobre ele, que caiu com estrondo ao chão. A enfermeira tirou a varinha dele de suas mãos. – Tome, Peter! Agora eu _suponho_ que você conseguirá se defender. Mas estou só supondo.

 

-Sempre engraçadinha! – e Pettigrew fez um muxoxo. –Como iremos embora daqui?

 

-Não iremos embora daqui agora. – Lysandra sorriu ao ver o olhar de espanto do parceiro. – Temos que levar a noiva de volta ao seu noivo. Uma boa ação do dia.

 

-Co-como?

 

E seu rosto ficou muito sério. -Eu vou mostrar como.

 

* * *

 

 

_“-Sirius... onde estamos?_

_-Estamos num lugar muito especial. Ava, quero ficar com você... para sempre”_

 

Ela se mexeu em seu leito e sorria adormecida.

 

_“-Sirius, eu nunca vou deixá-lo. Nunca._

_E ele, num sorriso maravilhoso, se aproximou a tomou em seus braços_.”

 

Ava pode sentir o beijo inexistente em seus lábios, um beijo macio, urgente, terno e ardente. “ _Sirius..._ ”

 

-Srta. Ava, acorde... é hora dos remédios. – e ela sentiu a mão do enfermeiro sacudi-la suavemente.

 

Ele deu um meio sorriso ao ver seu rosto confuso e não enfrentou resistência da paciente sonolenta. Ava mexeu as mãos, percebendo o controle de si restaurado. 

 

-Ele está bem? - a voz dela saiu aguda.

 

O enfermeiro franziu o cenho: - Ele quem, Srta.?

 

-Sirius... o Sr. Black. – corrigiu-se rapidamente. – Onde ele está, em que quarto?

 

–Bom...o Sr. Black encontra-se no quarto M345. Ele necessitou de muitos cuidados especiais. Uma cirurgia foi feita em seu rosto, em seu braço, em sua perna... Ele perdeu muito sangue e foi submetido a uma transfusão de sangue. O que nos intriga é resistência dele nesse episódio. – Ava ficou confusa e o enfermeiro foi mais específico: - É de opinião unânime que o Sr. Black era pra estar morto já algumas horas. Mas ele resiste. Como, é o questionamento de todos.

 

Ava sentiu seu coração bater descompassado e a garganta seca. Sirius resiste! – Ele pode morrer, ainda? Mesmo com a assistência dos medibruxos?

 

-Sim.

 

A bruxa se levantou de repente, tocando o chão frio com seus pés descalços. Uma dor violenta em seu braço a fez soltar um grito rouco.

 

-Srta., por favor! – pediu ele, a segurando pelo outro braço. – Não pode visitá-lo! Há aurores em guarda, tanto aqui como no leito dele!

 

-E daí?

 

-Está proibida de sair daqui. São ordens.

 

Ela sentiu o sangue subir ao rosto, em fúria. Prendê-la? Proibi-la de ver seu noivo? – Eu não sigo tais ordens!

 

O enfermeiro a ignorou, levando-a de volta a cama e terminando os curativos. Ava esperou pacientemente que ele se retirasse. Quando isso ocorreu, ela saiu novamente de seu leito e a dor se alastrou pelo seu corpo. – Droga!

 

Tentando se controlar, ela caminhou até a porta, onde estendeu uma das mãos. “Trancas mágicas. Secretas...”- avaliou. “Fácil.”

 

Ela encostou na porta levemente e fez alguns movimentos com os dedos para cima e para baixo. “Resolveu?” Seu coração estava aos pulos, imaginando o que poderia encontrar do outro lado. “Alguns aurores estúpidos? Por Merlim, tomara!” Ava ergueu o braço sadio e, concentrando-se, emanou magia através da porta. Dois baques foram ouvidos e ela abriu.

 

-Muito bom! – e ela sorriu consigo mesma ao ver dois homens caídos ao chão. Com muito cuidado, os transportou para dentro do quarto. – Agora tinha que correr, mas para onde? Nenhuma porta indicava numeração, eram lisas e brancas. – Ava, concentre-se!

 

Em uma das portas ela encostou sua mão, tentando detectar algum feitiço que ocultava as identificações. Ava sentiu uma vibração estranha no beiral superior. – Revelio!

 

Um número se formou lentamente, mostrando um “L12” cravado em dourado. – L12? – e ela correu para o próximo, e este indicava “L13”. – A numeração está subindo... deve ser para frente... – e a bruxa se apressou, revelando cada porta do corredor comprido.

 

No afã de sua busca, Ava não percebeu que alguns quadros olharam para ela com espanto e um deles, contendo uma figura de um homem, pareceu muito indignado. E pareceu, também, que esta figura andou de pintura em pintura, em busca de alguém para quem pudesse denunciar a fugitiva.

 

Em uma das portas, só bastou encostar que ela se abriu imediatamente. – Droga... – Mas era um depósito de materiais de limpeza, com frascos estranhos nas prateleiras. Um cheiro repugnante impregnou o ar e ela teve que tampar o nariz com urgência. – Que acontece aqui? – mas antes que pudesse ter alguma resposta, ela ouviu vozes vindo do corredor.

 

-Então, Gerla, temos que verificar se o paciente do G34 está bem... aquele veneno de salamandra definitivamente não foi uma boa idéia...

 

Eram duas enfermeiras que iam passando rotineiramente pelo corredor. Ava tratou de se esconder dentro da sala fétida e o mau cheiro a deixou enjoada.

 

Uma das enfermeiras para de repente, observando os quadros do corredor. – Estranho, Sheyla. Tinha certeza que o Sr. Martinez estava aqui até agora pouco.

 

A outra estreitou os olhos. – Será que ele ficou com medo do vaivém dos aurores?

 

-Aliás, tem um... por Merlim! O genro que minha mãe queria! – e risadas ecoaram.

 

Ava rolou os olhos, torcendo para que elas fossem logo.

 

-Olha... dos aurores não sei. Mas tem um paciente aí... que, se não morrer, eu fico com ele!

 

-Quem, Sheyla?

 

E mais uma risada. – O Sr. Black. Coitado, todo machucado! Lembro dele em Hogwarts...

 

-Você é louca? Ele é procurado pela segurança!

 

A outra deu de ombros. – Uma noite só... Não vou me casar com ele! E já fui várias vezes lá, dar minha assistência.

 

Sheppard franziu o cenho e segurou-se para não estuporar as duas ali mesmo. E até imaginou as manchetes: “Ava Sheppard assassina duas enfermeiras por ciúmes!” Isso a fez franzir o cenho novamente. “Quem sabe se eu não tiro proveito disso...”

 

-Será que ele vai ter forças para isso? – e Gerla tinha o olhar malicioso. – Com certeza vai desmaiar em seus braços!

 

“Deixe-me ver o que há em suas cabecinhas ocas que eu possa aproveitar.”

 

Ela pode vislumbrar cenas desagradáveis com Sirius sendo operado em uma das mentes. Também viu o medibruxo balançar a cabeça sinistramente com o resultado, mas o que mais a interessou foi saber que havia dois aurores em guarda dentro do quarto e fora dele, mais algum tipo de sensor mágico do lado de fora contra pessoas não autorizadas. “Como vou passar por tudo isso sem ser notada? Se eu pisar no chão, será o que basta.”

 

As enfermeiras se foram e mais que rapidamente ela saiu daquela sala. Respirando fundo finalmente, ela correu em direção ao quarto do seu amado.

 

* * *

 

 

-Não pisa no meu pé!

 

E uma voz áspera respondeu:- Foi você que pôs o seu debaixo do meu, Ron!

 

-Shhh! Mione, Ron! Se falarem mais alto, vão conseguir ouvir de Hogwarts!

 

-Onde estamos, Harry? – Hermione espiou o recinto, branco igual a todos os outros. – Foi fácil passar pelos aurores, apesar de que eles detectaram magia estranha, mas que adiantou se não sabemos o que fazer aqui?

 

-Acho que estamos perdidos. – sussurrou Harry desanimado. – Esse hospital é muito grande, parece um labirinto!

 

-Precisamos seguir alguém... sei lá. – disse Ron, um pouco amedrontado. – Antes que nos achem, mesmo debaixo dessa capa...

 

-EI! TIVE UMA IDÉIA! – gritou a grifinória, seguido pelos “shhhs” dos amigos. – Eu tive uma idéia... – repetiu agora aos sussurros. – Harry, convoque Dobby! Lembre-se que ele pode ir a qualquer lugar e tenho certeza que ele achará Sirius e Ava para nós!

 

-Uau, Mione! – disse Ron. – Como sempre você não desaponta!

 

O sorriso dela, mesmo que mínimo, foi percebido pelo amigo.

 

-Bom... vamos ver se Dobby tem mais sorte. – disse Harry, que o convocou: – Dobby!

 

Um “crack” e o elfo surgiu, com uma colher na boca. – Er... Sr. Potter convocou Dobby? Dobby estava comendo doce de leite...

 

-Dobby, preciso de um favor seu! – disse o garoto impaciente. – Aqui, em algum lugar desse hospital, está o Sirius e a Ava. Por favor... você precisa nos ajudar a procurá-los! Sei que só vocês conseguem aparatar em qualquer lugar...

 

Com um gesto do elfo a colher desapareceu e ele ficou com expressão séria: - Qualquer coisa que Sr. Potter quiser! Dobby verá isso agora! – e ele sumiu das vistas deles.

 

-Será que ele os encontrará?

 

-Não sei, Ron. – respondeu Harry. – Mas enquanto isso ficaremos aqui?

 

-Veja! – sussurrou Hermione, de repente pálida.

 

O trio divisou três homens se aproximando, sendo que um deles possuía cicatrizes pelo rosto e cabelos leoninos. Tentaram se encostar ao máximo na parede.

 

-Mais uma confirmação! – e ele bufou. – Sendo assim, muitas coisas mudarão hoje!

 

O outro homem balançou a cabeça, em assentimento. – Sr. Scrimgeour, agora não falta mais ninguém para interrogar.

 

-Não. E tudo leva a crer...

 

E os três homens sumiram das vistas dos garotos ao virarem para um corredor transversal.

 

-Scrimgeour! – Ron estava eufórico. – Meu pai sempre falou sobre ele. É um dos melhores aurores, senão o melhor!

 

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram. – E nós ficamos perto dele!

 

Hermione rolou os olhos. – Sem tietagem agora, meninos. Caso não tenham percebido, ele disse coisas importantes. “Muitas coisas mudarão...” O que ele quis dizer com isso?

 

-Ah, Mione! Coisas de auror, claro! – desdenhou o ruivo. – Aposto que ele descobriu que Sirius é inocente!

 

-Oh! – Harry ficou emocionado. – Ele é o melhor, portanto... deve se supor que ele descubra coisas assim!

 

-Chame Dobby de volta, Harry! – pediu Ron. – O Sirius está em boas mãos!

 

-Não... – opinou Hermione, mas o garoto já convocara o elfo.

 

_Crack_!

 

Dobby reapareceu, porém aparentando susto. Olhou para os lados, como se temesse que algo viesse de repente sobre ele.

 

-Dobby? O que houve? Você está tremendo!

 

-Sr. Po-potter... Dobby foi procurar... e Dobby viu alguém caído em uma das salas...

 

-Quem? – o trio perguntou ao mesmo tempo.

 

-O Sr. Weasley.

 

Enquanto Ron empalidecia, Hermione prontamente disse: - Vamos para onde ele está! Ele estava ferido ou algo assim, Dobby?

 

-Não, Srta. Granger, não que Dobby tenha percebido. - e ele abaixou a cabeça. – Dobby sentiu uma magia estranha lá, de bruxo das trevas.

 

-Nos leve até lá agora! – disse Harry que já caminhava em frente, puxando os outros.

 

O trio foi correndo adiante, guiados pelo elfo doméstico. Diversas vezes tiveram que se espremer contra a parede, embaixo da capa de invisibilidade, à passagem de enfermeiros e aurores apressados.

 

-Estamos chegando, Dobby? – sussurrou Harry.

 

O elfo assentiu com a cabeça, indo cada vez mais rápido por um corredor comprido. E nesse local não viram nenhum funcionário do hospital, e tampouco aurores. – Naquela sala que Dobby viu! – e ele apontou.

 

Ron, saindo debaixo da capa, correu mais que todos, chegando primeiro. – Pai!

 

A garota chegou logo depois, também saindo da proteção da capa, com a varinha a postos. – Sr. Weasley! Er... Dobby, veja se ele respira, por favor!

 

-Respira sim, Srta.! - e o elfo acrescentou: – Mas há magia má aqui, e por esse corredor também.

 

Harry recolheu a capa e permaneceu do lado de fora, como em guarda, também com varinha a postos. – Quem será? Se há alguém aqui assim, só pode se supor...

 

-Que é contra Sirius e Ava! – completou Hermione, com olhar em pânico.

 

-Dobby, onde eles estão? Você os viu?

 

O elfo tremia – Não, Sr. Potter! Não deu tempo... Dobby ia procurar mais quando foi convocado novamente!

 

Harry se virou para Hermione e Ron: - Vão procurar ajuda, algum enfermeiro, para socorrer o Sr. Weasley. Não, Hermione! – disse a menção da amiga interromper. – Eu irei com Dobby procurar meus padrinhos.

 

Ron tentava animar o pai e a garota foi correndo de volta de onde vieram, em busca de alguém. Harry, dando uma última olhada nos Weasley, saiu correndo com Dobby. O elfo se guiava pelos rastros mágicos deixados pelos desconhecidos visitantes, rastros esses que só um elfo conseguia perceber.

 

-Por aqui, Sr. Potter! - e Dobby apontava para a esquerda. – Agora por aqui! – e o elfo agora assinalava para a direita. –Espere Sr. Potter! Há algo neste trecho, muito forte e...

 

E uma luz vermelha o atingiu, lançando o elfo contra a parede.

 

* * *

 

 

Havia aurores. Havia o sensor. Tudo como mostrara os pensamentos da enfermeira.

 

“Preciso ser rápida.”

 

E Ava avaliou se um Imperius seria necessário. “Depois de uma maldição imperdoável, serei uma fugitiva como Sirius... talvez seja melhor assim.” – pensou melancolicamente. “Eu posso fazer um falso imperius... não, eu não consigo! Não vou conseguir, terá que ser um imperius mesmo, de verdade. Droga!”

 

Ela estava escondida embaixo de um balcão da enfermaria, observando atentamente o local. Não via possibilidade de invadir sem ser notada. “Nem dará tempo para ajudar Sirius...” E uma lágrima escorreu em sua face, mas respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma e a concentração. “Preciso de um escape!”.

 

Naquele instante ela ouviu um barulho vindo do lado contrário. Os aurores em guarda ficaram atentos e um deles foi caminhando em direção ao ruído. Ava aproveitou para lançar, com a mão no chão, um feitiço contra o sensor ali conjurado. O auror que ficara na guarda olhou para os lados, como se percebesse algo, mas logo voltara a ficar vigilante em relação ao parceiro.

 

Alguns segundos depois uma luz ofuscante iluminou tudo, cegando por uns momentos todos do corredor. O auror bateu na porta do quarto do Sirius de um jeito cadenciado e saiu, com varinha erguida, em busca do outro guarda; do quarto saíram dois aurores, olhando para os lados, preparados para um ataque iminente.

 

“Quem está fazendoisso? Severus, será?” E ela vê ali uma oportunidade única. “Sinto muito...” E lançou um feitiço contra eles e um deles desmaiou no mesmo instante. O outro conseguiu desviar e, lançando um “ _Everte Statum_ ”, tentou avançar em Sheppard. Mas ela fora muito rápida, repelindo o feitiço e estuporando o auror.

 

Não acreditando em sua sorte, ela lançou outro feitiço, agora na porta, e ela se abriu com estrondo. “Devo ter acionado alguma coisa... agora tanto faz!”

 

E se esqueceu do barulho que tanto chamara atenção dos aurores.

 

O quarto estava numa penumbra melancólica e, na cama, estava Sirius, com um equipo [1] ligado ao braço. Havia, numa mesinha ao lado dele, muitos potes com poções médicas e alguns com coisas se mexendo em seu interior.

 

-Sirius?

 

Seu rosto estava impassível. Uma névoa o cobria, envolvendo seu corpo praticamente por inteiro. Ava notou que haviam cortado seus cabelos longos, e que certo tipo de gaze envolvia parte de seu rosto.

 

-Sirius, meu amor...

 

E ela chorou, indo ao encontro dele. Delicadamente pousou suas mãos, agora trêmulas, na altura do tórax, numa leve carícia, percebendo uma suave respiração.

 

-Sirius... não me deixe! – a voz enrouquecida quase não saíra.

 

E seus pensamentos voaram em situações sem saída... Coisas como “vida sem sentido sem ele”, “sem forças”, “separados para sempre” permearam seus pensamentos.

 

-Não terei forças para lutar contra _aquele_ sem você ao meu lado... Eu não terei vontade, não terei vida... - e ela se aproximou mais, suas lágrimas derramando gotas no braço dele. – Meu amor, resista! Resista por mim! – e nesse momento Ava respirou fundo, como se tentasse controlar a inundação de emoções. – Eu sei que estou sendo egoísta... eu sei, querido. – e as lágrimas retornam com força. - Mas não consigo evitar agora... não consigo... Não quero que se vá...

 

Ava se afastou por uns momentos dele, caminhando pelo quarto tomada pelo pânico. Precisava fazer algo, Sirius tinha que sobreviver! Mas aqueles pensamentos pessimistas e um descontrole advindo disso tentavam dominá-la, e ela se via andando de um lado para o outro, com as mãos cobrindo o rosto. “Sirius, o que eu faço? Meus poderes poderiam salvá-lo, nesse momento?”

 

Ela retornou a ele, colocando suas mãos em contato com a pele de Sirius. Ao fechar os olhos, Ava tentou emanar vida para o noivo, mas, ao abrir novamente os olhos, não vê nenhuma mudança. Tentou mais algumas vezes, mudou de feitiço, conjurando cura, mas Sirius permanecia imóvel.

 

“ _Tudo está em sua mente. Transforme as cinzas em flores novamente – disse a anciã, enquanto a olhava fixamente.”_

 

-Controle-se, Ava! – disse para si mesma. –Sirius conta com isso.

 

Ela, então, encostou suas mãos no coração dele e uma luz azulada saiu dela, indo direto para dentro dele. A luz aqueceu Sirius e um certo rubor apareceu em seu rosto.

 

Ava sorriu ao ver a melhora e, embevecida com o resultado, ela não percebeu alguns visitantes a porta. Nem percebeu quando um feitiço a atingiu, fazendo-a cair no chão.

 

-Ora, ora... – e uma risada ecoou pelo quarto. – Foi tão fácil!

 

-Mesmo, Lys! – e o cara de rato riu, fungando. Ele segurava firmemente um garoto com sua potente mão prateada, com a varinha em outra mão apontada para o pescoço dele.

 

-Teremos vários presentes para o Lord hoje, Pettigrew. Estou particularmente contente em ter pego esse Potter... – o nome dele ela disse enojada.

 

Harry sentia seu rosto queimar de ódio contra aqueles bruxos e vez por vez tentava desvencilhar da mão prateada de Peter, mas animago estava atento aos movimentos do garoto: - Nem pense nisso!

 

Lysandra se aproximou de Sheppard caída e, perto dela, a bruxa acariciou o rosto da inimiga. – Espero que essa valha tanto a pena... pense, Pettigrew: um feitiço e ela morre! – e ela soltou uma risada aguda e se virou para a cama, onde estava Black – Esse já podíamos matar... – e ela ficou pensativa.

 

-Não! - gritou o grifinório.

 

Um sorriso espalhou-se em seu rosto, emanando aquele encanto que seduzira Weasley – Mas por que tirar esse prazer do Lord? Três... Devo ser paciente. – concluiu, satisfeita consigo mesma.

 

Afastou-se um pouco do casal e, empunhando a varinha, disse em bom tom: “Mobilicorpus!” Imediatamente Ava ergueu-se, ainda desmaiada, a ponto de ficar flutuando pelo chão. Lysandra conjurou o feitiço novamente, e Sirius também se ergueu. Nesse momento, o equipamento preso a ele se soltou, espirrando líquido nas paredes.

 

-Ótimo. – e ela se virou para Harry – Rapazinho... acho melhor você também ter umas horas de sono. Não é mais necessário ter você acordado. “Estupefaça!”

 

E foi assim que Lysandra e Peter levaram os três bruxos pelo corredor, varinha em punho, observando cada movimento em falso.

 

-Se aparecer alguém, Pettigrew, devemos cada um pegar um dos reféns. Entendeu?

 

Ele fez um muxoxo – Claro que entendi! E eu vou pegar o Potter, ele é mais valioso!

 

-Pelas suas habilidades como bruxo, creio que é melhor mesmo. Que...?

 

Uma luz vermelha atravessou o corredor, alcançando uma parede, causando grande estrondo. Rapidamente Lysandra lançou um contra-feitiço ensurdecedor para o fundo do corredor, tendo como resultado alguns gritos de dor. – Os idiotas chegaram! – disse apressada a Peter. – Vamos para o outro lado AGORA!

 

Mas, do outro lado, visualizaram outros aurores, varinhas apontadas diretamente para eles.

 

-SOLTEM OS REFÉNS! VOCÊS ESTÃO PRESOS!

 

-Ly-lysandra... – disse Pettigrew tremendo. – Vão nos pegar! N-não, n-não quero ir para prisão!

 

-Shh, quieto! – e voltou-se em fúria contra os aurores. – Quem ousará me prender?

 

Outro feitiço alcançou um dos reféns e Harry acordou imediatamente. E mais outro, e Sirius caiu ao chão. Lysandra não fora rápida e olhou, espantada, seus reféns fora de seu domínio. – Pettigrew, seu paspalho! ENFEITICE-OS NOVAMENTE!

 

Peter, ainda muito trêmulo, conjurou um feitiço que, tortamente, atingiu a parede, quase pegando em Harry. Tentou mais uma vez e desta vez atingira o teto. Enquanto isso a bruxa lançava diversos contra-feitiços, defendendo-se do ataque dos aurores.

 

-Não vamos conseguir... não com você não ajudando em nada! – gritou ela para o comparsa.

 

Um feitiço alcançou a mão de Peter, atirando sua varinha ao chão.

 

-Droga! – disse a bruxa. – Venha! – e ela olhou para Ava. – Pelo menos devíamos levá-la!

 

Mas uma voz imperiosa impediu qualquer ação: - NÃO SE MEXAM!

 

E um bruxo, que até então estava desmaiado, erguia uma varinha em direção aos comensais. –Apesar do mau uso, acho que isso deve funcionar ainda... - e um feitiço acertou Lysandra no braço, paralisando-a por uns momentos.

 

-Black! – e ela disse isso com todo desprezo que pôde.

 

Agora os ataques estavam dos dois lados e também vindo de Sirius, que se mantinha no chão com Ava e Harry perto dele.

 

-Entreguem-se, Peter Pettigrew e sua comparsa!

 

Agora eram Scrimgeour e Shacklebolt ao lado dele, que se empenharam em formar uma barreira mágica contra os feitiços.

 

-Precisávamos fazer uma chave de portal! – disse a bruxa para Pettigrew, que ficava atrás dela se protegendo dos feitiços desferidos por todos os lados.

 

-Vamos embora, Lysandra! Eles vão nos pegar! Deixe esses aí e vamos salvar nossas vidas!

 

Ela o olhou com desprezo enquanto se defendia, mas percebeu que ele tinha razão. Não conseguiriam sair com os reféns. – Então vamos sair só nós dois. Alguma coisa levarei para o Lord e você serve. Segure-se em mim!

 

Com um gesto amplo com a varinha, uma luz saiu da ponta do objeto, envolvendo os dois comensais. Imediatamente eles se transformaram em sombras e essas sombras correram pelas paredes, passando como raios pelos aurores assombrados.

 

-Onde eles estão? –gritou Scrimgeour.

 

Um dos aurores deu com os ombros, disparando em perseguição as sombras. Alguns o acompanharam.

 

O auror chefe se aproximou de Sirius Black, olhando o animago severamente. Seu olhar depois se direcionou para a mulher loira caída ao lado dele e do garoto que tentava reanimar a madrinha. – Creio que temos muito que conversar, Sr. Black. - e dirigiu-se aos seus aurores que ficaram: - Esqueçam eles! Com o feitiço da sombra é impossível pegá-los! Já devem ter aparatado lá fora. – e apontou para o trio caído ao chão. - Desfaçam os feitiços e quero todos na minha sala. AGORA!

 

 

>>.<<

 

 

-Isso é muito interessante... - e Fudge limpou o suor de seu rosto. – A imprensa vai ter uma história para vida inteira! – e seu rosto denunciava amargura.

 

Na sala, magicamente ampliada, estava um tranqüilo Dumbledore que, sentado, observava a todos. Scrimgeour, Shacklebolt e Moody estavam ao lado do Ministro Fudge, como se o escoltassem. Sirius Black permanecia sentado à frente deles, um pouco debilitado, sendo assessorado pela enfermeira Sheyla. Ava observava a funcionária com expressão carrancuda.

 

-Creio que o Sr. Ministro saberá o que dizer a imprensa, sempre faminta por novidades escandalosas. – disse Snape que situava-se ao lado de Ava. – Um modo de reverter tudo ao seu favor não deve ser simples, mas não é impossível.

 

-Se possível, omitiremos o nome do Sr. Potter aqui presente. – disse Fudge, muito irritado. – Não viram o garoto chegar, então não verão o garoto sair. Muito simples! Aliás, os outros dois também!

 

Harry estava ao lado de Ava e, nesse momento, apertou as mãos da madrinha. Ela percebeu que havia lágrimas nos olhos dele e ela própria apertou os lábios para não chorar.

 

-Bem... – e o Ministro se levantou, visivelmente constrangido. – Sr. Sirius Black! Com base nos depoimentos colhidos de todos os envolvidos, chegamos à verdade. Sobretudo com o agora fugitivo Sr. Peter Pettigrew. O depoimento dele encaixou-se, em vários pontos, com o depoimento da Srta. Sheppard, do Sr. Snape, e do Sr. Lupin e Srta. Tonks... aliás, onde eles estão?

 

-Senhor, eles estão em outra sala... – começou um auror a explicar.

 

-COM OS DIABOS! Tragam logo eles aqui! - e o Ministro se recompôs. – Como eu ia dizendo... O Sr. Peter Pettigrew admitiu ser o único culpado pelos acontecimentos daquele dia, do assassinato daqueles doze trouxas.

 

-O quê? – disseram Ava e Sirius ao mesmo tempo. E ela olhou rapidamente para Snape, que evitou encará-la.

 

-Sim, sim. – respondeu ele impaciente. – Foi tudo um lamentável engano, Sr. Black. E o Ministério da Magia retrata-se aqui e agora diante do mal que lhe foi causado.

 

Sirius olhava o Ministro como se estivesse alheio a tudo. Estava inocentado? Não era mais um foragido?

 

-Eu não entendo... Eu...

 

-Está livre, Sr. Black! Faremos uma retratação oficial e em dia oportuno. – e virou-se para Scrimgeour. – Claro que chamaremos a imprensa e tudo ficará bem! Shacklebolt, já arrumou a papelada para livrarmos todos? Já é de noite!

 

Ava lembrou-se de respirar quando Harry a sacudiu levemente. O garoto falava com ela alguma coisa que não conseguiu entender. Severus não sorria, antes estava pensativo, observando com atenção as pessoas ao redor.

 

-Sr. Lupin e Srta. Tonks. – anunciou um funcionário.

 

O casal entrou, olhando a todos ao redor, um pouco temerosos. Ao avistarem Sirius, seus temores são confirmados e Remus colocou as mãos no rosto, em pânico. – Sinto muito...

 

-Sr. Lupin! – chamou Fudge. – Sem lamentações... estão todos livres e... – o Ministro pegou uma papelada trazida por Shacklebolt -... é só assinarem todos aqui, eximindo o Ministério de qualquer maltratos, injustiças e punições extremas. Ah, e também vocês estão proibidos de darem declarações sem uma consulta prévia ao nosso Ministério.

 

-Como assim? – perguntou Tonks com seus cabelos azuis.

 

-Srta. Tonks! Uma auror iniciante... – e havia nota de desprezo na voz do Ministro. - Não devemos colocar medo em nossa sociedade ao fazê-la saber da fuga do Sr. Pettigrew e daquela outra lá, que aliás será intensamente investigada.

 

O acordo foi distribuído a todos os envolvidos para que lessem e assinassem em concordância. Ava verificou que uma história mirabolante foi arquitetada pelo Ministro para que o governo não manchasse sua imagem. “Dez bruxos das trevas foram liquidados... Pettigrew com poderes extraordinários...”

 

Tonks foi para perto de Ava e Harry e acariciou o braço da amiga. – Falar que ficamos preocupados é eufemismo... –sussurrou a auror.

 

Sheppard só balançou a cabeça em concordância. Ela sentia que não tinha forças para falar, não naquele momento. Sirius a observava intensamente, antecipando o momento de abraçá-la.

 

Todos assinaram o acordo, que, magicamente, foi carimbado por Shacklebolt e vistado por Fudge. E foi nesse instante que a reunião foi desfeita e o Ministro foi direto para o saguão com Scrimgeour, onde a imprensa e populares se encontravam. A maioria dos aurores os seguiu.

 

-Ava! – chamou Sirius com olhos marejados.

 

Ela caminhou lentamente até ele, como se temesse que tudo fora um sonho e que de repente fosse acordar. Olhou para os lados para se certificar que havia mesmo pessoas ao redor, que aquela sala existia, que o Ministro tinha falado tudo aquilo. Respirou fundo ao chegar até ele, até tocá-lo suavemente. – Sirius...

 

Ele ainda trazia as cicatrizes da batalha recente e arfava um pouco pelo esforço de tentar se levantar. – Não, Sirius... fique sentado... - e ela acariciou seu rosto com cuidado, como temendo que o machucasse.

 

-Ele não pode ter tantas emoções assim! – disse a enfermeira enraivecida.

 

-Pode deixar. – disse Ava a fuzilando com o olhar. – Eu cuido do meu _noivo_ a partir de agora.

 

A enfermeira hesitou por uns instantes e depois se retirou de cabeça erguida, muito aborrecida. Ava sorriu e olhou para seu noivo. – Eu te amo! – e o beijou ternamente na frente de todos.

 

-Oh, adoro isso! – disse Tonks dando pulinhos e batendo palmas, animada.

 

Harry sorria e sorriu mais ainda ao ver seus amigos entrarem pela porta e correrem até ele.

 

-E aí, Harry? – cumprimentou Ron. – Você está bem?

 

-Harry, você está machucado? – perguntou Hermione enquanto o abraçava.

 

-Sim, estou... – e um imenso sorriso não se desfazia no rosto do garoto. - Como está seu pai, Ron? E Dobby? – e Harry voltou a se preocupar.

 

-Estão bem... Meu pai está em outra sala, ajudando os aurores em um retrato falado daquela outra... – e Harry percebeu que ele estava constrangido. – Dobby foi levado para a seção de trato a criaturas mágicas. Vai ficar bem.

 

-Ei, o Sirius é considerado inocente! Descobriram a verdade!

 

-Nós já sabemos, Harry. – falou a garota. – Acompanhamos Scrimgeour na descoberta e até ajudamos. – e ela estava muito orgulhosa. – E também houve um homem em uma pintura, que avisou sobre a Ava para um tal de enfermeiro chefe!

 

-Sim... você perdeu, Harry! Scrimgeour foi legal com a gente!

 

Lupin interrompeu a conversa dos garotos. – Vamos voltar para nossas casas. E vocês para Hogwarts... e sabem que estão MUITO encrencados por lá, não?

 

E o ânimo dos garotos esfriou.

 

-Eu falarei com Umbridge, Remus. – disse Ava, que estava enlaçada pela cintura por Sirius. –Quem sabe se isso não amenizará...

 

-Não se preocupem. – e era a voz de Dumbledore, finalmente pronunciada. – Eu cuido dessa parte. Acho que, afinal, meu cargo de Diretor deverá valer de algo.

 

Risos de alegria foram exteriorizados e Sirius tentou se levantar, sem sucesso.

 

-Calma, meu amor... Eu levarei você até Grimmauld Place.

 

-Primeiro... – falou o diretor. – deve-se enfrentar a fúria de Rita Skeeter lá fora.

 

Lupin concordou e disse: - Vamos, então. Vamos todos primeiro a Grimmauld Place e depois vemos o que faremos.

 

Ava procurou com o olhar seu amigo Snape, não o localizando. – Onde ele está, Remus?

 

E o ex-professor franziu o cenho. -Ele quem?

 

-Severus...

 

Sirius fez um muxoxo e Dumbledore foi quem respondeu: - Creio que ele já saiu, lá para o saguão. É necessário irmos agora.

 

Mas um auror que tinha ficado em guarda os interceptou: - Os garotos devem ficar. Ordens do Sr. Fudge.

 

-Como? – perguntou Sirius.

 

-Pelo menos até a multidão se dispersar. – e o auror olhou para Ron. –O seu pai, Sr. Weasley, os levará depois para onde vocês devem ir.

 

Ava olhou para Harry e assentiu com a cabeça. E o garoto disse, em nome de todos: - Tudo bem, e foi isso o combinado, não foi? Nessa reunião de agora...

 

E assim o restante se dirigiu para a saída de St. Mungos, onde flashes foram disparados assim que despontaram para a pequena multidão. Fudge havia acabado de discursar sobre a inocência de Sirius Black e em como o Ministério foi eficiente nessa descoberta.

 

Lupin apoiava o amigo de um lado, ajudando-o a caminhar. Ava estava do outro lado, tímida pela exposição.

 

Rita Skeeter se esgueirou entre as pessoas e, sorrindo, disse próxima a Sirius: - Sempre estive torcendo por você! – e isso atraiu o olhar do animago. – Por favor, conceda uma entrevista ao Profeta Diário e conte-nos como se tornou o herói do mundo bruxo!

 

Sirius deixou um sorriso aflorar em seus lábios. – Seria um prazer... contar minha verdade será interessante. – e os olhos de Black ficaram distantes, como se sonhasse acordado.

 

Sua noiva segurou o braço dele mais firmemente, como se quisesse retorná-lo ao presente e à realidade.

 

Enquanto isso, certo professor de vestes pretas estava recolhido na sombra, olhando à distância o espetáculo que se formou.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Equipo é aquela mangueirinha de soro direto na veia *se não for isso, culpa de meu amigo Carlos!!!*


	19. Liberdade

**“A melhor maneira de prever o futuro é criá-lo.”** P. D.

 

* * *

-Acho melhor você não descer... ainda está muito debilitado!

 

Ava tentava convencer Sirius a ficar quarto dele, mais exatamente na cama, repousando. Mas, a cada momento que passava, ele ficava mais ciente da sua condição: a condição de homem livre. Sirius tinha a estranha e prazerosa sensação de que algo diferente surgira dentro dele. Ele sorriu sozinho diversas vezes, pensando em todas as possibilidades do que poderia fazer a partir daquele instante.

 

Ela o observava, temendo que, em sua agitação, ele caísse em febre ou algo do gênero. –Você quer uma água, querido? Kairi pode...

 

-Eu vou lá buscar... –e num salto ele ficou de pé, tentando alcançar a porta, mas logo se desequilibrou, sendo apoiado pela noiva. – Ops... a liberdade não abrange tudo... – e ele riu.

 

-Sirius, pára um pouco! Você está estranho...

 

-Eu não consigo... eles ainda estão em reunião?

 

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto o encaminhava de volta a cama. – Fique aí, por favor! Eu pedi para avisarem, caso necessitassem da sua ou nossa presença.

 

Ele finalmente se rendeu, relaxando entre as cobertas. Riu consigo mesmo ao lembrar-se da dificuldade de Lupin em ajudá-lo a se banhar e na sugestão do amigo de que Ava os ajudasse. Ela ficara muito vermelha. – Ava...

 

Ela se aproximou dele, atenta. – Precisa de algo?

 

-Não... é que você fica linda ruborizada.

 

Ela riu: - Eu estou agora?

 

-Não... mas naquela hora...! – e ele riu com dificuldade.

 

-Sirius, não pense em besteiras, descanse!

 

-Pensar em você não é pensar em besteiras. – e ele piscou para ela.

 

Ava ajeitou melhor o travesseiro dele e aproveitou para verificar se os unguentos estavam ainda no rosto e no pescoço do noivo, sob a gaze. – Procure dormir de costas, para não retirar o remédio. Logo virá o enfermeiro para verificar melhor isso tudo. – e ela notou que ele a olhava intensamente. – O que foi?

 

-Ava, vamos morar juntos? Novamente?

 

-Aqui, em Grimmauld Place?

 

Ele fez uma pausa. – Talvez... mas o lugar importa, realmente? Só quero ficar com você! E agora... sem ser às escondidas.

 

O coração dela estava aos pulos, mas Ava refreou a emoção. Depois de tanto tempo nesse impasse, ela achou prudente não dar vazão aos sentimentos. _Ainda_. Além do mais, esperaria por um momento mais tranqüilo para qualquer conversa séria com ele.

 

Antes que respondesse, uma batida na porta é ouvida. - Entre. – autorizou Ava.

 

Era Harry. Ele entrou timidamente no quarto, com uma felicidade indisfarçável no rosto.

 

-Harry! O que faz acordado tão tarde? – Sirius voltou a ficar agitado. – Vem cá, meu garoto!

 

O grifinório foi apressado ao encontro do padrinho e o abraçou. – Que bom que foi inocentado! – disse com a voz abafada pelo corpo de Sirius. – Sempre torci por você!

 

-Eu sei, eu sei... você é um bom garoto! – e ele afastou Harry um pouco, para olhá-lo melhor. Seu afilhado tinha os olhos marejados. -Harry, eu e sua madrinha voltaremos a morar juntos. Oficialmente. – Ava ia interrompê-lo, mas ele a impediu. – Gostaria de saber se quer morar conosco. E, querendo, será sua casa também. Que acha?

 

O garoto olhou de Sirius para Ava e voltou a olhar seu padrinho.

 

-Vão mesmo morar juntos? Vão se casar?

 

-Casar ainda não, porém isso será em breve. – e piscou para Ava. - Mas já moraremos juntos. Eu irei procurar uma casa para nós, uma casa só de nós três.  Estava pensando em vários quartos, para quando o Ron e seus amigos vierem...

 

E Sirius, divagando sobre seus planos futuros, não notou que uma gama de emoções espalhou-se pelo afilhado e as lágrimas não demoraram a escorrer dos olhos do garoto.

 

-Que isso, Harry! Não chore... – e Sirius o abraçou novamente, acariciando os cabelos do afilhado. – Agora, com minha liberdade, tomarei conta de você como se deve. Afinal, sou seu padrinho e seu pai me deu essa responsabilidade para que fosse cumprida. E eu a faço alegremente, pode apostar.

 

Ava gostaria de poder sorrir e se juntar aos dois. Ou mesmo chorar, desabafando uma expectativa de anos. Mas, tão atrelada ao pessimismo como estava nos últimos dias, que ela se negou a isso. Apenas olhou os dois, tão queridos, e torceu para que tudo desse certo.

 

E somente uma lágrima permitida escorreu de seus olhos.

 

-Agora vá dormir. – disse Sirius a ele, ainda emocionados. – Amanhã você e seus amigos terão problemas com a Sapa. Irão pela rede Floo?

 

Harry assentiu com a cabeça enquanto fungava. – Ron e Mione não estão aqui, eles foram para Toca com o Sr. Weasley depois da reunião. Amanhã a Profa. MacGonagal estará nos esperando, para a Profa. Umbridge não perceber.

 

-Vai ser difícil... – ponderou Sirius. – Mas aconteça o que acontecer, não retruque com a Sapa. Apenas concorde e depois daremos um jeito nas coisas. – e o padrinho deu outra piscadela para ele.

 

O garoto abriu um sorriso em meio às lágrimas e se retirou do quarto, deixando uma Ava preocupada.

 

-Acho melhor eu ir com ele. Ela pode ser bastante cruel com Harry.

 

-Não... apenas o colocará de castigo com Ranhoso. Harry aguentará.

 

Ela balançou a cabeça, em negativa. – Ela já marcou a mão dele, com aquele feitiço _manus cicatrix_. E eu juro que estou com vontade de inventar um para ela, talvez _frontis cicatrix_ , mas no meio da testa!

 

Sirius franziu o cenho. – Ela marcou o Harry? – e com a reafirmação da noiva, ele desfilou uma série de xingamentos contra a subsecretária sênior.

 

-Que bom que está de acordo comigo. – disse irônica. – Irei até lá amanhã com nosso afilhado. Agora dorme, você precisa descansar. – e ela ajeitou novamente as cobertas dele.

 

-Dorme comigo. – e ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

 

-Para ouvir você roncar? – e Ava gargalhava internamente. – Não, obrigada.

 

-Eu mostro o ronco...

 

-Sirius! Olha os modos! – e ela corou.

 

Ele deu sua risada que parecia latido de cachorro e se recostou ao travesseiro, muito satisfeito e cansado.

 

 

>>.<<

 

 

Sirius acabou dormindo a noite inteira e o dia seguinte também. Um enfermeiro, contratado por Dumbledore, chegou e deu-lhe a assistência necessária, como a troca dos unguentos e poções especiais.

 

Na madrugada, enquanto ele dormia, Ava ficou um pouco na sala, em companhia de Dumbledore, Lupin e de Snape. Acendeu a lareira devido à noite que se fazia fria e sentou-se em frente deles, no lado oposto da sala, servindo-se de chá oferecido por sua elfa.

 

-Como está o nosso, atualmente, mais ilustre bruxo? – perguntou Dumbledore sorrindo.

 

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha, em desagrado.

 

-Está bem. – e ela sorriu, ainda que exausta. – “Embriagado” ainda pelos acontecimentos recentes. Acho que, em breve, ele estará totalmente disposto e poderá se mostrar ao mundo como um homem livre que agora é.

 

-Ou seja, – replicou Snape com olheiras evidenciadas – irá exibir sua pessoa, como fazia em Hogwarts.

 

Ava bocejou. – Severus... acho que qualquer pessoa seria perdoada por isso após tanto tempo presa injustamente e depois taxada como foragida.

 

O professor deu de ombros. – Isso não muda o que ele é.

 

-Não, isso muda seu comportamento em relação a ele. Ou pelo menos tinha que mudar...

 

-Sempre rancoroso... – comentou Lupin.

 

Dumbledore interveio: - Não devemos forçar alguém a gostar ou a não gostar, meus caros. Isso, ao meu ver, é algo muito particular de cada um. O que peço ao Snape é sempre o respeito. E ele tem cumprido isso, dentro do possível.

 

-Cumprido? – e Lupin deu risada.

 

-Sim, tanto quanto Sirius.

 

-Não estamos aqui para discutir a _felicidade_ de Sirius. – disse Snape, irônico.

 

-E... - Ava corou ao continuar. – bom... parece que iremos morar juntos novamente.

 

- _Parece_? – indagou Lupin.

 

-Vamos ver como as coisas correrão. Não quero que Sirius seja novamente um alvo para Voldemort.

 

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça em negativa. – Ele sempre será um alvo, com ou sem você. E isso é devido a forte ligação entre vocês dois. Às vezes... quase sempre, eu diria, é difícil enfrentarmos os problemas sozinhos e uma separação pode piorar tudo.– e ele sorriu. – Bom, acho melhor irmos a assuntos mais urgentes e esclarecedores, como os fatos que ocorreram desde a tentativa de resgate de... Hagrid e Madame Maxime... –sua expressão ficou triste e olhou para Lupin.

 

-Eu relatei em reunião da Ordem o que vimos lá, nas cavernas de domínio dos comensais. – começou Remus, também entristecido. – Parece-me que eles estão formando um exército, com a dominação dos gigantes. Sim, foi essa expressão de espanto que todos ficaram. Como dominar um gigante, quão grande é essa magia a ponto de aprisionar tantos? Não pudemos saber...

 

-Ninguém deixou escapar nada, alguma idéia? – perguntou Ava.

 

-Não. Estavam tão animados em ter nos capturado que essa atividade, creio, encobriu qualquer intenção em esconder ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

 

-E Hagrid e Maxime estão realmente mortos? – sua garganta ficou seca de repente.

 

Lupin abaixou a cabeça. – Tudo leva a crer que sim. Mas como saber? Como pesquisar, procurar...?

 

-Eles estão mortos. – cortou Snape, categórico.

 

O semblante de Ava se desmanchou e ela olhou para o chão, observando o tapete puído. – Harry ficará muito triste. –disse por fim. - Rubeus era um dos melhores amigos dele.

 

-Harry deverá superar, como nós também. – disse o diretor. – Mas não sei se superaremos um ataque de gigantes em nosso país, comandado por Voldemort e seus séquitos.

 

A imaginação de Ava, naquele momento, foi até o local em que Rubeus e Olympe ficaram e onde, por fim, foram mortos. Desejou, por uns instantes, que tivesse o poder de voltar ao tempo e os salvassem a tempo.

 

-... e veremos quando será apropriado revelar a morte deles em público. – finalizou Dumbledore.

 

Ela se virou para diretor antes de perguntar a Remus novamente: - Você contou a todos sobre... meu irmão?

 

-Sim. – e ele fez uma pausa. - Ele parecia muito _interessado_ em você...

 

Ava corou. – Eu sei. Parece-me que ele, afinal, está mergulhado na loucura. Não é de se espantar, após tantas atrocidades cometidas. O mínimo de bom senso deve ser algo esquecido por ele.

 

-Eu concordo com Ava. – disse Snape. – Mas... acrescentaria que Edouard esteja absorto é em poder. Algo a ser alcançado a qualquer preço.

 

-Você tem muito contato com ele? – os olhos dela transpareciam aflição. – Nunca me falou sobre o que ele anda fazendo.

 

-Não seria muito bom para você saber, Ava. – disse Snape friamente. – Algumas coisas é melhor deixar oculto.

 

-O que me preocupa também – retornou Ava- é essa outra bruxa. Ela me caçou, sim, essa é a palavra! Caçou a todos nós no hospital!

 

-Lysandra Arendl Thompson. – respondeu rapidamente o professor. - Braço direito de Sheppard. E também... amante dele. Ela é muito _talentosa_ , além de ser descendente longínqua de veela.

 

-Ah, isso explica muita coisa. – disse Ava, aborrecida. – Em como ela me provocou asco e dor.

 

Snape deu um sorriso discreto e continuou: - Ela é muito perigosa, mas isso nem preciso dizer. Tomou o lugar de Bellatrix em quase tudo, obviamente.

 

– Que Merlim guarde essa para sempre em Azkaban! – exclamou a loira.

 

Snape se mexeu desconfortável e reconduziu a conversa. – Em relação aos depoimentos a Scrimgeour, vou contar como planejei o que ocorreu.

 

Ava se ajeitou melhor no sofá e inclinou seu corpo para frente, atenta as palavras do amigo.

 

-Quando optei por levá-los ao hospital, em vez de Hogwarts, obviamente tentei evitar um encontro com a Srta. Umbridge. Seria muito difícil, senão impossível, explicar a ela, além dos feridos, sobre Black e Pettigrew.

 

-Mas... aí ele seria desmascarado mais rápido, Sev! – queixou-se Ava, insatisfeita.

 

-Seria mesmo? – Severus tinha erguido uma sobrancelha, incrédulo com o raciocínio de sua amiga. – Sem testemunhas, é provável que o destino dos dois fosse a morte. No Hospital, com a _imprensa_ , ele teria alguma chance.

 

Ela fez cara de espanto: – Foi você quem chamou a imprensa? Você?

 

-Sim. – respondeu incomodado com o assombro. – Tive que planejar rapidamente os passos. Claro... não contei com a Srta. Thompson no caminho. – E completou sarcástico: – Não sou perfeito.

 

-E a poção? – lembrou Ava, agora sorridente. – Foi você também, não? Eu percebi que não funcionava, mas antes uma mentira bem contada saía de mim!

 

Snape retrucou: - Obrigado pelo “bem contada”. Poção polissuco, troca de poções, feitiço “ _memoria_ _confundo_ ” que, como vocês podem perceber, só durou algumas horas.

 

Um sorriso de admiração estava em Ava. – Fora que foi seu o plano para o resgate de todos lá na Ucrânia! – e ela suspirou. – Você é tão inteligente quanto Sirius!

 

-Não ouse me comparar aquele outro. – retrucou Snape mal-humorado. – Ele não tem um décimo da capacidade que tenho, apesar de que a aparência foi sempre o que importou...

 

-Lá vem... – disse Remus, rolando os olhos.

 

-Enfim, tive ajuda de Moody e de Shacklebolt em algumas etapas, mas eles não estavam a par totalmente das implicâncias das revelações. Só seguiram o que recomendei.

 

-Uma coisa eu não entendi até agora. – disse a bruxa, com olhar vago. – Como Sirius sobreviveu?

 

\- Ava... – começou Dumbledore. – Não sabemos.

 

-Como? Não foi por algum feitiço, ou engano, ou...

 

O diretor interveio: – Vocês tem se comunicado de uma forma diferente, você e Sirius?

 

Ela enrubesceu novamente. – Sim... pelo Connexio extremus.

 

-Um feitiço antigo. – disse Dumbledore para si mesmo. – Talvez a chave esteja aí. Esse feitiço pode ter mais implicações que uma simples conversa telepática. E, aliás, lembra-me aquele outro feitiço, que liga você a Tom Riddle.

 

Ela ficou com o coração aos pulos. -O senhor tem mais informações sobre isso? O senhor falou com aqueles especialistas e...

 

-Calma! Estou só especulando. E não, os “especialistas” não me deram nenhuma resposta satisfatória. Mas ficaram de investigar e me informar, assim que puderem.

 

Ava colocou as mãos no rosto, como se estivesse muito cansada. – Tudo bem – e ela suspirou. – Aliás, me lembrei de algo para contar. Devido a essa confusão toda, isso foi esquecido completamente por mim! Lucius Malfoy descobriu sobre a biblioteca oculta.

 

-O QUÊ? – disseram ao mesmo tempo Lupin e Snape.

 

-Desculpem-me... eu me esqueci de avisar, esqueci dessa história. Isso foi naquele dia do Conselho.

 

Dumbledore suspirou. – Isso acabaria acontecendo, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Só esperaria que fosse bem mais tarde. Só podemos supor, então, que Malfoy não disse nada a Voldemort antes do resgate de vocês. Senão é provável que tivesse mandado um batalhão inteiro, em vez de ter autorizado somente a Srta. Thompson.

 

-Eu não sei se devo permanecer com a biblioteca oculta, senhor. – disse ela. – O senhor não gostaria de ficar...

 

-Não! Não! – respondeu rapidamente. – Você é a herdeira e, lembre-se, você deve continuar as buscas. Agora que Sirius estará livre, creio que vocês dois deverão procurar com calma, e com as ajudas habituais.

 

-Abstenho-me a permanecer no mesmo recinto que o Sr. Black. – avisou Snape carrancudo.

 

Ava segurou-se para não rolar os olhos. Não na frente do amigo, pelo menos. – Tudo bem, Severus! Mas vou precisar de sua ajuda... se você puder.

 

-O Sirius não é suficiente? – e ela percebeu que não seria fácil dobrar Severus Snape.

 

-Preciso de sua genialidade e de sua amizade, você sabe disso.

 

Snape deu um sorriso mínimo. Sim, uma vitória.

 

-Verei, entre os meus deveres como professor, se me sobrará tempo. –ele se levantou. – Peço licença a todos, pois me retirarei. Já se faz tarde e Hogwarts me espera. – e olhou para o diretor. – O senhor irá comigo?

 

-Oh, sim. – e Dumbledore se ergueu. – Adeus a todos. Uma Srta. Umbridge em fúria me espera e creio que todos aqui estão exaustos, tanto física como psicologicamente. – e sorriu. Ambos se dirigiram para a saída.

 

-Creio que é tarde para todos. – Ava comentou quando saíram. - Confesso que estou morrendo de cansaço mesmo, meu amigo.

 

-E esse braço, Ava? Como está?

 

Ela tocou no seu braço, que agora tinha uma cicatriz quase imperceptível. – Acho que está quase perfeito. – e fez uma pausa. -Amanhã irei com Harry até Hogwarts. Preciso justificá-lo perante Umbridge.

 

-Tarefa difícil. – comentou Lupin.

 

-Já tenho uma idéia de como fazer isso. – e ela sorriu. – Uma idéia chamada Rita Skeeter.

 

E antes de dormir ela acionou a biblioteca, desta vez para agradecer a alguns moradores de certo livro.

 

-Obrigada por ter me alertado – disse ela para Gloucester. – Ele sobreviveu.

 

Daniel deu um meio sorriso, tampando o rosto com um lenço puído. – _Sempre às ordens!_

 

- _Que bom que deu tudo certo, Srta._ – disse a Sra. Gloucester, limpando alguma sujeira invisível do seu vestido. – _Uma derrota dele, então..._

 

Ava concordou com a cabeça, mas algo a incomodou. Ao dormir, uma palavra de Lauren ecoou em sua mente: “...dele...” Tentou pensar em como ela associou a Voldemort, como ela sabia. “Eu ou alguém deve ter dito, apenas não me lembro quando...” O sono foi tomando conta dela e as preocupações foram soterradas na escuridão.

 

>>.<<

 

Com um ligeiro atraso e com esforço Ava acordou pela manhã, ainda muito escura. A primeira coisa que ela fizera logo ao acordar é ter mandado uma coruja com um bilhete. Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto ao ver a ave ganhando altura, indo ao longe. “Ótimo.”

 

Ela se preparou rapidamente para sair com o afilhado: um coque em seu cabelo, um longo vestido preto acompanhado de botas pretas e, por cima da vestimenta, colocara seu casaco também escuro. Uma olhada rápida no espelho revelou um rosto ainda cansado. “Uma boa noite de sono ficará para mais tarde.” Procurou, em vão, uma varinha para colocar no bolso interno do casaco, mas percebera que não tinha mais nenhuma. “Comprar outra novamente. Tsc.”

 

Ao descer pelas escadarias até o andar térreo, ela sentiu uma estranha sensação. Uma sensação boa. Algo como idéias animadoras pela mente, ótima disposição mesmo com o corpo ainda exausto e algo formigando na barriga, como cócegas.

 

Seu afilhado já estava acordado, tomando seu café-da-manhã feito por Kairi enquanto Monstro rastejava pelos cantos, resmungando coisas incompreensíveis.

 

-Harry, bom dia! – cumprimentou assim que viu o afilhado na cozinha. Deu-lhe um estalado beijo na testa. – Já terminou? Não, obrigada, estou sem fome.

 

E uma voz rouca e arrastada foi ouvida: - Traidores, repugnantes, pobre da minha senhora...

 

-Monstro, cale-se! – disse Ava imperiosamente. – Não quero ouvir tolices logo cedo!

 

O elfo resmungou algo em voz muito baixa e foi se retirando, cheio de ódio.

 

Lupin, naquele momento, adentrou a cozinha com seu roupão e cabelo despenteado. – Bom dia... – e ele olhou fixamente para a amiga. – Puxa, está muito bonita! - ela sorriu e beijou-lhe a face. -E parece muito feliz, Ava Sheppard! – o amigo a olhava ternamente. – Que bom que tudo se resolveu para o Sirius!

 

Era isso. Ava entendeu que, simplesmente, ela estava é muito feliz. Boas perspectivas a rodeavam em vez da velha e conhecida voz pessimista e insistente.

 

–O que faz acordado tão cedo? Nem amanheceu ainda! – ela perguntou.

 

-Vim ver vocês saindo. E quero ficar acordado, para caso o Sirius precisar de algo.

 

-Mas e o enfermeiro? – perguntou Harry com boca cheia.

 

-Acho que um enfermeiro é algo tão... impessoal! – disse ele fazendo careta. – Vou aproveitar e por a leitura em dia.

 

-Terminou, Harry? – perguntou a madrinha. O garoto fez sim com a cabeça. – Então vou subir ver como ele está e partiremos. Será pela rede Floo e iremos primeiro a Hogsmeade. De lá arranjaremos algum transporte para Hogwarts.

 

-Hogsmeade? – estranhou Lupin. – McGonagall não iria recebê-los nos portões da escola? Umbridge nem perceberia.

 

Ava sorriu. – Irei me encontrar com alguém na vila. Não, não faça essa cara de preocupado. Vai dar tudo certo.

 

Logo após verificar como Sirius estava e olhá-lo por um tempo, Ava foi com Harry pela lareira até o povoado bruxo. Surgiram no andar de cima do Três Vassouras, sendo recepcionados por Madame Rosmerta, uma mulher alta, de cabelos alaranjados e de roupas apertadas.

 

-Olha, deixe ajudá-los! – disse ela, enquanto sacudia o pó do casaco de Sheppard. – Sempre me esqueço de limpar essa lareira no Ano Novo! – e ela balançou a cabeça em desalento.

 

-Harry, – disse Ava – empreste-me sua varinha. – e ela mesma se limpou magicamente e aproveitou para melhorar a aparência do afilhado. – Querido, abotoe mais esse casaco, está frio. – e voltou-se para Rosmerta:- Há alguém nos esperando, senhora?

 

-Oh! - e ela se agitou. – Não sei de ninguém, senhorita, mas posso verificar e...

 

-Por gentileza, verifique _agora_. – e a loira visualizou mesas naquele andar. – Ficaremos ali enquanto nos servirá cerveja amanteigada.

 

Rosmerta abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas logo a fechou, sentindo-se estranhamente ultrajada. “Moça antipática.” E as cervejas foram prontamente providenciadas, juntamente com a dona do estabelecimento, que balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Vamos aguardar um pouco. – avisou Ava, assim que Rosmerta os deixou a sós. “Não acredito que aquela vai deixar essa oportunidade passar... deve ter acontecido alguma coisa.”

 

Mas a esperada repórter não apareceu. Com as cervejas intocadas, ela deixou um recado com a dona do estabelecimento e eles foram caminhando até os portões da escola e McGonagall os esperava na entrada, aparentando nervosismo. – Até que enfim! Weasley e a Granger já vieram!

 

Um uivo foi ouvido ao longe. – É o Canino! – informou o garoto, saindo uma névoa de sua boca, e olhando para o oeste. – Hagrid não voltou ainda! – o coração de Ava se apertou: “Não disse nada a ele ainda...” – Ele ainda está na missão?

 

-O Sr. Hagrid está de licença. – informou Minerva altivamente. – E o que faz com essa licença é assunto particular do professor.

 

Potter fez um muxoxo e seguiu adiante carrancudo, no caminho ainda escuro. Adentraram a escola minutos depois, sendo recepcionados por Snape. O professor estava encostado numa coluna e observava de longe a pequena companhia.

 

-Harry, vá até Grifinória – disse Ava. – Você precisará colocar seu uniforme. Não pense que escapará de seu treino hoje.

 

O garoto sorriu amarelo e saiu correndo, em direção ao Salão Comunal de sua casa.

 

-Quando você contará a ele? – era Minerva quem perguntava.

 

Ava suspirou: - Quando a situação se normalizar um pouco. Não quero estragar o momento dele... – e uma voz soturna a assaltou: “Ou o meu.”

 

-Bom, voltarei a minha sala. – disse a vice-diretora. – Fique a vontade, Ava. Você ainda tem direito de transitar por Hogwarts e a morar aqui, se quiser. – e acrescentou, suspirando: - Por enquanto.

 

-Severus, me acompanha? – perguntou a loira quando McGonagall se retirou. E explicou, diante do olhar interrogativo dele: – Irei aos meus aposentos verificar algo.

 

Foram caminhando em silêncio, seus passos ressoando pelo corredor empoeirado. Um raio de sol tímido despontava no horizonte negro, alegrando por uns instantes o ambiente.

 

-E então... –ele quebrou o silêncio, enquanto subiam as escadarias - quando morarão juntos?

 

Ela notou uma mágoa nas palavras dele. – Não sei ainda. Hoje, amanhã... mas não me agrada ter que morar em Grimmauld Place.

 

Ele deu uma risadinha. – Não quer conviver com a sogra?

 

-Não, Severus. Só não quero que Sirius perca essa alegria da liberdade com as más lembranças daquela casa.

 

Ele calou-se por um tempo. – Então... está perto o dia em que lhe verei menos. Bem menos.

 

Ela olhou de soslaio para o amigo e viu que ele enrubescera. –Só se assim você quiser. Na casa em que morarei você será sempre bem-vindo. – Naquele momento uma das escadas mudou de posição e os dois pulam a tempo para o andar correto.

 

-Acho que a deixarei por aqui. – disse ele. – Tenho que cuidar das minhas aulas; minha turma deve estar com saudades de mim.

 

Ela sorriu desdenhosa. – Imagino. O professor preferido de todos!

 

Snape fez uma mesura jocosa e se retirou à esquerda, apressado. Ava ainda ficou um tempo olhando o professor sumir em um corredor. Ela sabia que convencer Sirius a receber Severus em sua própria casa seria tarefa das mais árduas. “Prepare-se para muita dor de cabeça”, pensou consigo mesma.

 

Em seus aposentos Ava observou atentamente cada detalhe, tentando ver se alguém havia entrado e mexido em algo. Chamou Kairi, que prontamente apareceu. – Kairi, esteve alguém aqui?

 

O elfo gaguejou: - N-não, Menininha, não que Kairi saiba.

 

Ava caminhou para seu quarto, notando algumas coisas fora de ordem, como um travesseiro um pouco amassado, a gaveta de seu criado-mudo não fechada totalmente. Voltou para a saleta e percebeu que os livros também estavam misturados, apesar de cuidadosamente alinhados. –Sim... por que ela não faria isso? – disse para si mesma.

 

-O quê, Menininha?

 

-Nada, Kairi. - e ela sorriu. – Bom, peço novamente um favor. Compre outra varinha. Ou duas, três... Pelo jeito, minha vida será perder varinhas inúteis. Pode ir agora.

 

Kairi desapareceu e a bruxa voltou-se novamente para sua saleta. Estendeu as mãos, concentrando-se sobre o espaço a frente: - O que aconteceu aqui? Revele-se!

 

Naquele momento uma névoa cobriu o sofá, formando uma estranha figura em movimento. Uma figura parecida com... – Umbridge!

 

A névoa andava de um lado para o outro, esgueirando-se em cada canto existente, remexendo nas coisas. Depois a estranha figura caminhou para o quarto, revirando todos os objetos e apontando uma varinha para o armário.

 

-O que ela procura?

 

Mas logo a representação desapareceu, ficando apenas um aroma suave no ar.

 

Ava sabia que esse feitiço só reproduzia atividades de algumas horas atrás, enquanto a energia ainda fluía pelo ambiente. “Ela deve ter vindo mais vezes aqui... deve ter vindo.” Aproximou-se com cuidado de seu armário e estendeu as mãos novamente, verificando alguns feitiços ali implantados. –Desfazer! – e uma luz surgiu por uns instantes em volta do guarda-roupa, que logo sumiu. “Desfeito.”

 

Dentro do armário, escondido magicamente em uma de suas paredes, ela retirou um envelope pardo, o mesmo envelope que continha as fotos comprometedoras de Umbridge com Fudge. Hesitou por uns instantes quanto ao que fazer. “Faço ou não faço?” Pensou em Harry. E pensou em todos os alunos que sofriam com ela. “Farei...”

 

Com um gesto rápido das mãos, uma cópia de cada foto foi feita e ela guardou novamente os originais. Ao caminho da sala da inquisidora, Ava conjeturava sobre o que ia dizer, como dizer. “É o melhor a ser feito.” – se convencia enquanto sentia seu corpo estremecer levemente, num calafrio. “Está esfriando...” e fechou mais ainda os botões de seu casaco, apesar do sol despontar mais firme lá fora.

 

Ao bater na porta do gabinete de Umbridge, uma voz aguda e desagradável se fez ouvir: - Quem é tão cedo?

 

-Deixe-me entrar, Umbridge. – disse Ava em voz alta. – Tenho algo a tratar.

 

Passos duros ressoaram antes da porta se abrir. E uma risadinha.

 

-Ora, se não é nossa querida Ava Sheppard, a mais nova celebridade do mundo bruxo.

 

Umbridge estava sentada em sua cadeira da escrivaninha, com seu robe rosa e alguns papéis sobre a mesa. Quando Sheppard entrou, a porta fechou-se sozinha e novamente passos sem dono foram ouvidos, até tudo ficar em silêncio.

 

-No que posso ajudá-la? Veio se despedir para morar com seu amado noivo Sirius Black? – e ela fez um muxoxo e Ava percebeu uma centelha amarga naquela falsa alegria.

 

-Como pode perceber, Umbridge, ele foi inocentado. Portanto, eu estou inocentada também. O que me diz disso?

 

Dolores levantou-se, agora com olhar duro, e caminhou até Ava, medindo-a de alto a baixo. – O que eu digo? Digo que há muitos enganos aí, Srta. Sheppard. Dolores Janes Umbridge nunca se engana quanto às pessoas. Ainda provarei que Sirius Black e Ava Sheppard são aliados de Você-Sabe-Quem e...

 

-São? Então você admite que Voldemort está vivo?

 

A inquisidora empalideceu e seus lábios tremeram um pouco. Ava só não conseguiu apreender se de ódio ou de medo.

 

-Muitas são as magias deste mundo. Há uma infinidade delas criadas, descobertas, e outras ainda por aí, a espera de bruxos talentosos que a utilizem. Muitas sendo utilizadas sem o conhecimento do Ministério. - e nesse momento ela falava em voz muito baixa, quase num sussurro. – Quem me garante que não usaram uma dessas para criar um outro Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado? E que Harry Potter, é provável, equivocou-se ao afirmar que seria o mesmo, que havia retornado?

 

-Se acha isso, por que perseguir o garoto? Ele só está dizendo o que viu, Harry não mentiu!

 

-Cale-se! – e ela quase espumava de raiva – Ele tem que aprender a ficar calado, a obedecer! O Ministério tem que tratar dessas coisas em segredo! Para quê perturbar as pessoas com isso? Para criar o caos? Ou pior... – e Umbridge sorriu malignamente – para tomar o governo de Fudge! Rá, malditos! – e apontou para Ava – Todos mancomunados com aquele velhote! Mas eu descobrirei sobre Sirius Black, eu mesma o desmascararei!

 

Ava sacudia a cabeça, incrédula. – Você realmente não quer entender, não é mesmo? Por que é mais fácil aceitar a mentira do que a verdade?

 

-Que verdade? A verdade que interessa é a verdade do Ministério. E isso é para o bem de todos, sua idiota. Criadores do caos, egoístas! Fudge lutou muito por essa paz que desfrutamos e agora querem empurrar suas verdades em cima de nós! ISSO PRIMEIRO TEM QUE SE INVESTIGADO ANTES DE SER COMUNICADO! Entendeu agora? – Ava notou que faltava pouco para Umbridge se descontrolar totalmente. – Eu me pergunto é o que faz aqui, Sheppard? Aqui nesse gabinete, aqui em Hogwarts... Você não é bem vinda neste lugar. E logo não poderá nem entrar nesses portões... estou providenciando isso. Seria inteligente de sua parte se saísse antes, seria mais decente. – e Umbridge retornou a sua cadeira e sentou-se exaurida. – Retire-se, tenho um café a tomar e aulas a ministrar.

 

-Não. Não antes de me devolver meu emprego. – e Ava manteve-se fria.

 

-Rá, devolver? E por que eu faria isso? O-o que você está tirando dentro desse casaco? - e Umbridge sacou sua varinha, apontando para a ex-professora.

 

-Isso é um envelope - e a loira ergueu o pacote pardo e depois o jogou na mesa. – Abra-o, mas aviso que isso é uma cópia.

 

Ava observou atentamente as reações da subsecretária quando ela olhou o que havia dentro, quando empalideceu, enrubesceu e voltou a empalidecer a cada foto que olhava. Suas mãos ficaram trêmulas e ela pode perceber que Dolores estava a ponto de desmaiar. – Não... não... maldita!

 

-Umbridge, minhas condições: quero meu cargo de volta. E você parará de maltratar Potter. Não o advertirá, não o punirá e nem o prejudicará sob qualquer forma. – e ela esperou a inquisidora se recuperar.

 

-Você não me deixa escolhas, não...? – e Umbridge não encarava Sheppard.

 

-Uma coisa farei por você. Harry evitará falar de Voldemort e seu retorno para as pessoas. Eu, Sr. Black e Sr. Dumbledore, os adultos, cuidaremos disso, da questão Voldemort. Então, acordadas?

 

-S-sim... – e naquele momento, pelo aspecto de Dolores, Ava não pode deixar de sentir pena. Mas resistiu e a subsecretária falou: – Você recomeçará amanhã... ou depois... Temos que ver o quadro de aulas. Ve-verei com Srta. McGonagall.

 

-Obrigada, fico feliz por termos nos acertado. - e Ava olhou para o envelope. – Fique com ele, isso é só uma cópia. – e retirou-se rapidamente do gabinete.

 

“Agora é só ir correndo para Sirius.” – pensou, feliz. Mas a velha sensação amarga na boca voltou a impregnar o seu ser.

 

>>.<<

 

-Sirius?

 

Ela procurou por ele em seu quarto, mas estava vazio. Nem Sirius, nem o enfermeiro incumbido de cuidar dele e nem Lupin estavam lá. “Devem estar em outros quartos.” Procurou, mas não havia ninguém em parte alguma.

 

E um silêncio imperava em Grimmauld Place, logo rompido por Monstro e seus resmungos.

 

-Monstro, onde estão Sr. Black e Sr. Lupin?

 

-Saíram, senhorita. – rosnou ele. – E Monstro não é informado de mais nada...

 

Ela se dirigiu ao quarto de Regulus, longe dos olhos do elfo doméstico. Lá tentou a conexão com o noivo: “Connexio extremus” e aguardou uma resposta. “Sirius?” Sentiu seu coração disparar diante do silêncio que se seguira e se direcionou apressada para a lareira. Tentaria primeiro, pela rede Floo, a casa dos Weasley.

 

-Molly? 

 

Alguns segundos depois o rosto da matriarca Weasley surgiu na sala. – Ava! O que aconteceu? Entre aqui...

 

-Não é necessário. – disse a loira com o rosto entre as chamas. – Er... Sirius está?

 

Molly franziu o cenho: - Não... ele não apareceu aqui. – e ela fez uma pausa. – Sirius não está em recuperação?

 

-Sim, mas ele sumiu. – com essa frase ela se sentiu vagamente ridícula. - Eu preciso de ajuda, Molly, para encontrá-lo. Arthur está no Ministério?

 

-Ele está lá sim, trabalhando. Falarei com ele, Ava. Pedirei que destaque aurores para procurá-lo e...

 

-Melhor não espalhar essa notícia, por enquanto. Um Sirius Black debilitado, andando por aí, deve ser uma ótima notícia para nossos inimigos. – e o olhar dela estava triste. – Remus também sumiu... pode ser que esteja junto ou que também está a procura.

 

-Pelo que conheço do Lupin, ele teria deixado recado e...

 

-É provável e com o Monstro. Mas sabemos que esse elfo não colabora, não?

 

Molly pensou um pouco. – Contatarei Tonks, lá no Ministério. Se ela estiver livre, ela irá logo aí, que acha? Duas amigas andando juntas não chamarão tanto a atenção... apesar que você ser Ava Sheppard.

 

A loira ergueu a sobrancelha. – Tentarei ver isso como elogio. E... obrigada, Molly. É ruim ter que pensar possibilidades sozinha.

 

A Weasley sorriu. – Se precisar de mim, eu também irei. Posso servir de escolta.

 

A visão de uma Molly, com avental, atirando feitiços em comensais fez Ava quase sorrir. Disfarçou, pelo menos na aparência. – Vou me lembrar disso e, se precisar, solicitarei.

 

A rede Floo foi desfeita e ela retornou a sala da sede da Ordem. Da sala dos Black. Monstro não estava à vista e tudo parecia morto, frio, naquele lugar. Um arrepio passou por seu corpo ao cogitar que algo ruim possa ter acontecido. “Ele teria me deixado recado, pela conexão!”

 

Uma vontade urgente de ir até o Ministério, falar com Tonks, Moody, Shacklebolt a acometeu, mas logo se refreou. “Isso vai dar muito na vista, Ava Sheppard. Não seja idiota.”

 

E Snape? “Aulas e aulas... Não posso fazer isso, tsc.”

 

Retornou ao quarto de Sirius, verificando cada detalhe do quarto, algo que pudesse ser uma pista do que acontecera. Notou que, no guarda-roupa, algumas roupas estavam remexidas. “Mas poderia estar assim há dias, não me lembro se era arrumado...” Sirius organizado? E Ava riu para si mesma. “Sou eu quem organizava tudo... enfim.” Os lençóis da cama estavam esticados, tiradas as rugas e amassados. “Se Sirius foi seqüestrado...” e ela empalideceu quanto a essa alternativa “... essa cama estaria totalmente um caos...” Mas poderiam querer disfarçar.

 

“Não, vou enlouquecer aqui, diante de tantas alternativas! Vou eu mesma falar com Tonks.”

 

-Kairi, venha aqui!

 

A elfa surgiu em sua frente segundos depois, fazendo mesuras exageradas. –Menininha precisa de Kairi?

 

-Comprou minha varinha? Vou precisar dela agora.

 

“Não é bom eu fazer feitiços sem varinha, não agora.”

 

-Sim, mas está em seus aposentos, em Hogwarts, Kairi não sabia...

 

-Tudo bem, Kairi! –interrompeu, impaciente. -Só me traga agora. Rápido!

 

A elfa aparatou imediatamente, surgindo outros segundos depois, com um rosto feliz. – Kairi trouxe, Kairi trouxe!

 

-Obrigada, agora vá. – dispensou Sheppard.

 

E Ava também partiu, não sem antes deixar um recado na mesa da cozinha. Logo estava em frente a uma cabine telefônica, se identificando e ganhando seu crachá. “Tomara que não anunciem meu nome.” A cabine afundou ao chão até chegar a um andar abaixo, onde estava em grande hall, com piso escuro, e uma fonte no meio dela.

 

Ao sair da cabine ela se deparou com um turbilhão de pessoas, num vaivém estressante, muitas saíam de elevadores, enquanto outras subiam. Algumas olhavam para ela de soslaio, outras nem se deram por sua presença. Olhou um pouco mais ao redor e viu um recepcionista com olhar entediado. “E lá vou eu.”

 

-Por gentileza... a Srta. Tonks fica em qual andar?

 

O recepcionista a mediu com o olhar, claramente irritado com a interrupção de seu ócio. – Vem aqui e nem sabe onde procurar... – resmungou para si mesmo. – Segundo nível, quartel general dos aurores.

 

-Srta. Sheppard?

 

Um homem alto, de olhar ferino, interceptou a bruxa.

 

-Sim?

 

-Acompanhe-me. O Ministro Fudge deseja vê-la.

 

>>.<<

 

O gabinete do Ministro ficava no primeiro nível e o aspecto do local era bastante elegante, com seus móveis caros, piso polido; flores suspensas magicamente enfeitavam o local, retratos de pessoas desconhecidas para Ava olhavam para ela, aos cochichos. Ela suspirou suavemente, esperando pelo que Fudge iria dizer. “Umbridge deve estar por trás.” Somente uma secretária ficou na sala, anotando algo que parecia agenda.

 

-Minha cara Ava Sheppard, sente-se, por favor. – a voz dele era forçosamente delicada.

 

-Obrigada.

 

-Fico feliz em que tenha vindo nos visitar. O Ministério sente-se prestigiado por isso. - e o sorriso dele criava vários vincos ao lado da boca. – Aceita uma bebida, suco talvez? –e a secretária já estava em pé, aguardando.

 

-Não, obrigada. Er... na verdade vim ver a Srta. Tonks. Para compras! – acrescentou rápida, mas se sentindo tola com a explicação.

 

-Oh, claro! – e Fudge analisava Sheppard discretamente. E disse a sua secretária com voz menos gentil: – Srta. Cast, pode se retirar agora.

 

Às sós, Fudge iniciou outro tipo de conversa, não antes de acender seu cachimbo. –Creio, Srta., que devemos acertar umas coisas aqui.

 

Ava ergueu uma sobrancelha, aborrecida por não ter a companhia de seus amigos. Ela poderia sumir e ninguém rastrear seus passos. “Droga.”

 

-A Srta. Umbridge me contou da conversa que tiveram. Hoje.

 

-Que bom que vocês sempre estão em contato. – ironizou Ava. – Uma subsecretária muito eficiente.

 

-Cuidado com suas palavras. Não sou Dolores, sou o Ministro da Magia e exijo o respeito que meu cargo impõe!

 

-Como queira. – respondeu ela, sustentando o olhar.

 

Ele fez uma pausa, parecendo tentar se controlar. – Algumas coisas são particulares e devem ficar como tal. Suas fontes devem ser pessoas muito próximas a nós, não?

 

-Não sei dizer.

 

-Claro, não vai dizer. Isso estragaria futuras provas. – disse ele num resmungo. – O que pretende exatamente com isso?

 

-Já o disse para Umbridge. Quero voltar a lecionar em Hogwarts, ficar perto de Potter. E pedi a ela para que deixasse meu afilhado em paz. É só uma criança!

 

Fudge iria dizer algo, com o rosto vermelho, mas se conteve. “A muito custo”, notou Ava.

 

-Já há alguém em seu lugar e não se pode demitir assim, sem explicações. Eu e Dolores pensamos e... poderá ficar com a turma do quinto ano, do sexto e do sétimo. Do primeiro ao quarto a professora atual ainda lecionará. Essa é a nossa oferta.

 

Ava sentiu uma grande vitória aí. Poderia lecionar para Harry ainda! – Agradeço e aceito.

 

-Ela dará alguma desculpa para o Conselho e terão que aceitar. Sempre aceitam... – e ele chamou sua secretária com voz de trovão: - SRTA. CAST!

 

A secretária voltou correndo e ele deu instruções para que uma nota fosse publicada sobre o retorno de Ava Wezen Sheppard às aulas. – E que isso seja publicado na edição vespertina. – e ele olhou a ampulheta em cima de sua mesa. – Sim, dará tempo. Vá! – voltou-se para Ava: – Creio que terminamos. Gostará de visitar sua amiga ainda, a Srta. Tonks?

 

-Sim, ainda gostaria.

 

-Um auror a levará. – e chamou, com a mesma voz forte, o mesmo auror que a levou até o gabinete. – Matts, leve-a ao nível 2, até a Srta. Tonks.

 

No nível 2 Ava foi escoltada até uma sala minúscula, no meio de muitas outras. Papéis circulavam pelos ares, funcionários sacudiam provas, outros em lareiras em conversas baixas. Muitos olhares se voltaram para ela e a loira sentiu corar.

 

-Ava! Que demais você aqui!

 

Era Tonks, com seu cabelo rosa espetado, e um enorme sorriso. Na sua excitação, ela esbarrou em uma mesa cheia de papéis, que se espalham ao chão. – Oh! Foi sem querer...

 

Um dos seus colegas, um rapaz novo, de cabelos ruivos acesos, fez cara feia e, magicamente, recolheu a papelada. – Tudo fora de ordem agora!

 

Ava sacou sua varinha e, com um movimento circular, os papéis ajustaram-se como estavam antes da queda. – Prontinho, senhor. Tudo na ordem. - e ela se voltou para uma Tonks feliz – Você tem um tempo para mim? – e a menção do auror de seguí-las fez a loira erguer uma sobrancelha. – O senhor já pode ir, não?

 

O auror murmurou algo incompreensível e voltou para sua sala. Ainda havia alguns olhares sobre elas.

 

-Vamos sair daqui. – disse Tonks, olhando a amiga com curiosidade. – Senão vai começar a sessão de autógrafos, que nem aconteceu com meu priminho...

 

-O quê?

 

-É, que nem aconteceu com o Sirius horas atrás. Ele gosta mesmo de aparecer, hein? – e a auror riu – Talvez eu pegue um autógrafo dele também... pode valer uma nota daqui um tempo e...

 

-Sirius aqui? Tonks, eu vim justamente saber dele! Faz tempo que passou por aqui?

 

A metamorfaga pensou um pouco: - Sim, umas três horas. Era manhãzinha ainda... e agora é quase hora do almoço. Aliás, você quer almoçar comigo?

 

-Tonks, on-de es-tá Si-rius?

 

-Oh, agora que estou percebendo... você não sabe dele? Ora, Ava, deve estar fazendo compras... e com Remus! – e os olhos de Tonks brilharam.

 

-Mas ele está machucado! – e Ava fez um muxoxo, irritada – Ele é tão irresponsável!  Ele precisa ficar em repouso! – ela dizia em voz alta, o que atraiu a atenção de todos.

 

-Fala baixo! – alertou a auror. – Devem ter muitos informantes da Skeeter por aqui!

 

-Oh, só me faltava essa – a loira falou em voz baixa, agora desanimada. – O que Sirius fazia aqui, além de se exibir? “Estou parecendo o Severus agora”.

 

-Vamos até o corredor, agora! – e Tonks conduziu a amiga para um corredor próximo, que estava vazio naquele momento. – Sirius veio oficializar sua inocência, ganhou uma medalha de honra por bravura, Skeeter estava aqui também e fez uma rápida entrevista com ele. Foi muito emocionante, eu diria!

 

Ava sentiu algo em sua garganta, algo como uma bola se formando. Seus olhos ardiam e ela culpou, internamente, a maquiagem. – Que bom...

 

-Não sei para onde foram agora, talvez almoçar no Beco Diagonal. Mas acho estranho você não saber nada disso, com certeza deixaram recado de alguma forma.

 

-Pode ser... – e seus lábios queriam tremer, mas Ava fez um esforço sobre-humano de se manter firme.

 

-Mas resumindo: ele está bem, pelo que eu vi. Fudge ofereceu a ele proteção do Ministério contra as trevas. O que foi prontamente aceito. Sirius está muito feliz!

 

-Proteção ou vigilância? Tsc, como Sirius pode ser tão tolo? Ele assinou algo, concordando com isso?

 

-Parece que sim... – e o entusiasmo de Tonks foi sumindo, vendo a expressão de desalento da amiga. –Ih, isso foi ruim, não foi?

 

-E Remus estava junto e não ajudou em nada! – agora Ava torcia as mãos. – Preciso encontrá-los agora.

 

Tonks tinha uma expressão de pena: - Não posso ajudá-la, não posso sair nesse momento... mas acho que foram para o beco, certeza!

 

-Acha ou tem certeza? – a loira estava sem paciência.

 

-E-eu acho.

 

O rapaz de cabelos ruivos aproximou-se delas. – Tonks, é a Sra. Weasley pela rede Floo...

 

Ava despediu-se de Tonks e saiu do Ministério, e, em lugar seguro, aparatou até o Caldeirão Furado. Lá percebeu que havia bruxos à espreita: a citada segurança do Ministério estendia-se a ela também. “Vigias...”

 

No Beco Diagonal, logo em frente à loja Floreios e Borrões, ela percebeu uma multidão de bruxos, muitos com papéis e caneta na mão, solicitando a atenção de alguém. ‘Meu autógrafo!’ era proferido várias vezes, e Ava pode até ouvir uns gritinhos histéricos de algumas mulheres. “Hum...”

 

-Ava!

 

Era Lupin, que correu até ela com expressão culpada. Ele carregava várias sacolas e alguns elfos estavam atrás dele, também com muitas sacolas. – Desculpe por isso... mas é complicado segurar Sirius, você sabe...

 

-O que está acontecendo, Remus?

 

Ele olhou em direção a Sirius, que não havia notado a chegada da noiva ainda. – É melhor ele mesmo explicar. Mas eu gostei... a idéia de Sirius é boa!

 

Ava foi em direção a multidão e logo viu que Sirius a notou. O sorriso que ele deu e o esquecimento imediato dele de tudo que estava a volta fizeram o coração dela amolecer.

 

-Amor...

 

A multidão, testemunhando tudo aquilo, suspirou encantada.

 

-Sirius... estava procurando por você!

 

Ele se aproximou dela e depositou um beijo na testa da noiva. – Demorou para chegar! Viu meu recado?

 

Mais uma vez o coração dela abrandou, agora sem motivos para se chatear. Ou tinha? – Precisamos conversar... não era para você ter saído!

 

A platéia havia se silenciado, aguardando ansiosa pela resposta.

 

-Er... mas eu estou bem! Acordei muito bem, só com algumas dores bobas. Nada que um homem não possa suportar!

 

E novos suspiros foram ouvidos.

 

Ava corou, irritada, e retornou a falar aos sussurros – Isso é impossível! A previsão era que você se recuperasse em duas semanas! E não no dia seguinte!

 

Sirius deu de ombros. – Mas não foi melhor assim? Não está feliz?

 

-Oh... claro que sim! M-mas...

 

-Então está tudo certo! – e ele fez um gesto para Lupin se aproximar. – Faremos mais compras, quer nos acompanhar?

 

Mas o amigo recusou: - Você está em boa companhia agora. Preciso levar essas sacolas e cuidar de _outras_ coisas... Lembra?

 

-Claro, claro!

 

-Que _outras_ coisas? – indagou Ava, desconfiada.

 

-Nada, coisas minhas. – respondeu o professor. – Até mais, à noite! - e piscou para Sirius.

 

-Então... – Black se voltara para a loira. – Vamos às compras!

 

Profusão de lojas, pessoas, vassouras, caldeirões e tudo o mais que bruxos necessitavam. Por ali estava andando Ava de mãos dadas com Sirius, sendo indiscretamente observados por todos os transeuntes. Alguns liam a edição extra matutina d´O Profeta Diário com a reportagem sobre Sirius Black e Ava Sheppard.

 

_“ Casamento à vista!_

_Como todos sabem, agora que o Ministério oficializou a inocência de Sirius Black, ele é um homem livre, pronto para aproveitar toda a liberdade que lhe cabe! E todos sabem, também, que ele e Ava Wezen Sheppard mantêm um caso de muitos anos!_

_‘Ele sempre gostou dela’ – disse um ex-aluno de Hogwarts, que fora colega de Black. ‘Ele era popular e ela também. Ele teve que dispensar várias para ser exclusivo, e dizem que foi a condição dela. Muito ciumenta, diziam algumas moças na época. ’_

_‘Eu acho absurda essa afirmação! Claro que ele tem que ser exclusivo, eu não admitiria que meu namorado tivesse outras!’ – rebateu outra ex-aluna._

_O que todos esperam é a data do casamento. As modistas estão em polvorosa, aguardando o momento em que receberão as encomendas._

_‘Será um casamento bem guardado, pode apostar!’ – disse Sr. Fudge, o nosso Primeiro Ministro. ‘O Ministério fará questão de destacar os melhores aurores para proteger a área. É o mínimo que poderemos fazer para nos retratarmos.’_

_Hoje de manhã Sirius Black esteve no Ministério e foi bem recebido pelo Ministro Fudge. Uma medalha em honra ao mérito foi entregue para o recém-inocentado. ‘Ele aparentava bom humor e gozava de boa saúde. Para alguém que estava à morte, Sirius Black tem sete vidas!’ – comentou um funcionário, que não quis se identificar._

_Fiquem atentos para mais informações sobre Sirius Black e o casamento do ano!_

_Rita Skeeter, O Profeta Diário”_

“Então era lá que ela estava... por isso não apareceu para se encontrar comigo” – pensou Ava.

 

-Sirius, estão achando que nos casaremos! – ela se apavorava com a idéia, sobretudo deixar o noivo na mira da ira de Voldemort. –E por que acham isso?

 

-Acho ótimo que essa notícia se espalhe – e ele sorria marotamente. –Quero que _ele_ saiba que você é minha, só minha – e a apertou levemente em seus braços.

 

-Mas...

 

Algumas bruxas paravam Sirius pelo caminho, outra sessão de autógrafos, bem como muitas crianças que ali estavam. Sirius sorriu a todos, passou a mão pela cabeça de alguns pequeninos, esbanjando seu charme. Ava não conseguia desfazer da expressão carrancuda que se instalou nela logo após a abordagem da primeira “fã”.

 

Na loja do Sr. Olivaras, ele comprou uma varinha nova para si. Ava informou que Kairi já tinha comprado a dela. –Precisamos parar de perder nossas varinhas, está ficando chato. – disse Sirius sorrindo.

 

Entraram em outra loja, Talhejusto e Janota [1], para comprar roupas sob medida, e logo outra pequena multidão do lado de fora da loja se formou, sobretudo de bruxas entusiasmadas.

 

-Eu não aguento mais isso! – disse Ava entredentes. – Você virou celebridade, querido.

 

-Isso é justo. – disse ele sorrindo. – Era em Hogwarts, agora em toda Inglaterra.

 

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Acho que isso vai além da Inglaterra, do jeito que as notícias correm.

 

Ele a abraçou, depositando um beijo na testa dela. Mais suspiros foram ouvidos.

 

Uma senhora baixa e gorda os atendeu e Sirius pode renovar todo guarda-roupa, visto que o atual estava em péssimas condições e antiquados. Ava o ajudava a escolher cada peça e, aproveitando, comprou várias para ela também. Viu que Sirius já tinha comprado vários pares de calçados novos e que Remus já havia levado.

 

-Pena não ter vindo com Harry. Adoraria comprar muitas roupas e mandar fazer outras tantas. Ele precisa muito!

 

Sirius disse baixinho no ouvido dela: - Quando morarmos juntos, você cuidará melhor disso, tenho certeza.

 

Um arrepio passou pelo corpo dela. Morar juntos... e essa idéia ia aos poucos a convencendo como boa. Imaginou as roupas de Sirius todas arrumadas... perto das suas. Ela colocaria saches mágicos pelo quarto, perfumando o ambiente. As paredes em tom de verde claro, igual o seu quarto antigo, de infância. Ava soltou um suspiro involuntário, perdida em pensamentos.

 

-Srta. Sheppard?

 

Era a dona da loja. – A Srta... ou melhor, a Sra. Black gostaria desse tecido em seda ou esse cetim?

 

-Em seda pura, é claro. – e ela sorriu internamente com a menção a “Sra. Black”. A vendedora era esperta em conquistar seus clientes ricos.

 

-Por favor, para onde devo enviar toda compra? – perguntou por fim a vendedora, ao receber o pagamento.

 

Ava e Sirius se entreolharam. Se dessem o endereço de Grimmauld Place, nunca encontrariam, por causa do _Fidelius Charming_.

 

-Não se preocupe. – disse Sirius à mulher. – A senhora utiliza, aqui, a rede Floo?

 

Com a resposta positiva da vendedora, logo estavam de volta a Grimmauld Place com as compras que puderam levar, acessando a lareira por senha mágica. O restante das roupas, que precisariam de ajustes, Sirius ficou de buscar posteriormente.

 

-Depois você terá que me explicar muita coisa, Sr. Black. – disse Ava de mau humor forçado. Na verdade, sua irritação havia passado diante do olhar apaixonado do noivo. – Depois...

 

>>.<<

 

-Estou com sono... – disse Lupin enquanto jogava sua última carta, perdendo o jogo para Sirius. Esse, sorridente pela vitória e vestindo suas roupas novas, tomou mais um gole de sua cerveja amanteigada.

 

-Não teremos mais uma partida? Tudo bem, eu sei que é ruim perder... Opa, na verdade não sei não! – e ele riu.

 

Ava observava os amigos enquanto tentava ler um livro, sentada no sofá da sala. “Sirius estava bem, muito bem. Como aquilo era possível?” – pensou. Lembrou-se do que Dumbledore dissera, sobre o feitiço ‘connexio extremus’. “Talvez eu esteja dando poder a Sirius? Poder que nem eu sabia que tinha esse alcance?”

 

Remus jogou as cartas em cima do amigo e se ergueu. – Oras, vou dormir, ganho mais...

 

-Volta aqui, é brincadeira! – e ele ria mais ainda enquanto o outro subia as escadas.

 

Três corujas, aquela tarde, tinham entregado recados. Uma de Molly, preocupada com o paradeiro de Sirius, o que foi devidamente respondido por uma Ava constrangida. A segunda foi do diretor, questionando sua volta a Hogwarts. “Como aconteceu isso?” E ela não tinha resposta, pelo menos não a coragem de responder. “Ele ficará decepcionado, tenho certeza...” A última foi de Skeeter, se desculpando secamente pela ausência. “Compromissos de última hora, Srta. Sheppard. Perdoe-me, podemos marcar outro dia?” E Ava nem se deu ao trabalho de replicar.

 

Ela olhou a cena que os dois jogadores faziam com olhar de reprovação. “Não têm mais nada de útil a fazer a não ser jogar esses jogos estúpidos?”

 

-Ava, vamos jogar? – e Sirius tinha aquele olhar especial, que era impossível recusar. Mas ela tentou ser forte: - Não, estou lendo. Na verdade, es-tu-dan-do. – e voltou a por seu olhar sobre o livro, que tratava de magias do séc. I.

 

Sirius se aproximou dela e sentou-se aos pés da noiva, acariciando o pedaço da perna dela que aparecia entre as botas e o vestido. – Você deveria tirar essas botas... não está cansada?

 

Ela, que havia sentido um arrepio pela carícia, fingiu indiferença. – Boa idéia... – e, antes que retirasse, Sirius fez por ela.

 

-Está sentindo frio, sem elas?

 

-Não, está bom... a lareira está adequadamente quente – na verdade, Ava sentiu um calor percorrendo seu corpo.

 

Sirius acariciou seus pés, fazendo uma leve massagem, e subiu suas mãos até os joelhos dela, por debaixo do vestido. – Seus joelhos são lindos!

 

Ava soltou uma risada, incrédula. – Joelhos são feios, em geral.

 

-Os seus não... – e ele beijou cada um deles. E aproveitou o momento e suas mãos subiram um pouco mais.

 

Nesse momento Ava ergueu-se do sofá, afastando-se de Sirius. Notou o quanto o chão estava frio. – Sirius, você precisa me explicar o que houve hoje. Deixei você almoçar, dormir, jantar... e, agora, acho que é a hora – e ela aguardou.

 

Ele suspirou, vencido: - Bom... o caso é que levantei hoje muito bem, curado eu diria. Ava... por que eu questionaria isso e ficaria aqui, preso? Eu podia sair, tanto legalmente quanto fisicamente. Lupin encheu minha paciência, mas mesmo assim me acompanhou, preocupado – e nesse momento ele riu. – Resolvi ir ao Ministério e lá, bom, você já sabe o que aconteceu. A Skeeter me entrevistou, acho que sairá amanhã a reportagem. E andei por aí... e você me encontrou, no Beco Diagonal!

 

-Como você ficou curado, assim de repente? E por onde você andou, nesse “por aí”? Eu sinto que você me esconde algo!

 

Ele levantou-se, um pouco sério, e fitou nos olhos de Ava. - O que eu não escondo é a mim mesmo, Ava Sheppard, não mais. Não pense que sou ainda “o” exibido, igual era em Hogwarts. Isso agora é um teatro que faço, minha cara. Eu quero, sim, é que o Sr. Voldemort veja que estou aqui, livre, com você, e quero ver se ele ousa tomá-la de mim. Estou preparado.

 

-Sirius...!

 

-Nunca fui covarde! – e ele se exaltou um pouco na intensidade do discurso. - Estou provocando-o deliberadamente, pois quero que as coisas esquentem, e pro lado dele. Enquanto isso, tenho certeza que acharemos uma cura para você nessa biblioteca. Aí, só digo que ele terá que se despedir rapidamente de seus súditos. Não terei pena e Lupin está comigo nessa.

 

-Todos estão, Sirius – a voz dela falhara.

 

-Eu sei, mas... é algo que não envolverei muita gente. Tenho contas a acertar com ele e quero ser eu a matá-lo. Ele saberá que não poderá se meter comigo, Ava, e nem com você.

 

Ela suspirou dolorosamente, pressentindo grandes perdas devido a essa determinação do noivo.

 

-Tenho um plano quanto às buscas na biblioteca. – ele disse, entusiasmado. – Os meninos podem nos ajudar.

 

-Que meninos? Harry...?

 

-Harry, Hermione e Ron. Eles são de confiança, eu sei disso. A garota é muito inteligente, pelo que vi, e poderemos usar isso a nosso favor. Poderíamos fazer escalas de buscas, eles podem fazer isso nos fins de semanas, sei lá...

 

-Entendo... mas isso não é arriscar demais a vida deles?

 

-Enfrentar Voldemort é pior, pesquisar não é. Até o Seboso entrará nessa... – Sirius respirava rápido, como se suas idéias fervilhassem em sua mente.  – O casal Gloucester poderá nos ajudar com as coisas que lembrarem! Pena que você não esteja mais em Hogwarts, porque...

 

-Eu voltei! – disse ela rapidamente. – Umbridge me colocará de volta, da quinta a sétima série. – e ela contou resumidamente como obteve as provas e como as utilizou.

 

-Puxa... não pensei que seria capaz disso. – afirmou ele, pasmo.

 

-Uma hora a necessidade fala mais alto que princípios. – “Infelizmente”, pensou ela.

 

Ele se aproximou dela, acariciando seus cabelos. – Bom, mais algum questionamento, Srta. Sheppard?

 

-Por que você assinou o documento de proteção do Ministério? E o que você fez depois de sair de lá? – e ela parecia aborrecida.

 

– Sobre esse documento... oras, os aurores terão que nos “proteger” dia e noite, ou vigiar, como queira. Mas o que farei que eles não poderão ver? E isso tornará até útil para nós: eles como testemunhas do que quisermos que eles vejam.

 

-E o que você fez depois de sair de lá? – tornou a perguntar, ansiosa.

 

E ele riu: - Você desconfia de mim?

 

Ela corou, sentindo a irritação voltar: - Não confio é _nelas_... suas fãs! – e ela percebeu que não conseguiria arrancar nada dele, por enquanto.

 

Sirius soltou uma sonora risada. - Confie em mim, é o que basta. Não dá para controlar o mundo inteiro – e ele acariciou sua noiva na nuca.

 

-Acho que está na hora de cada um dormir, não? – Ava se afastou um pouco dele. - Preciso ir a Hogwarts, ver meus horários, e você... vai que você tem uma recaída...

 

-Mas eu não estou com sono agora, - ele se aproximou mais - e aposto que você também não... podíamos ficar lá no meu quarto, conversando...

 

-Essa foi a pior desculpa que já ouvi, Sr. Black! – disse ela corada. – E... quero dizer algo sobre... er... esse assunto.

 

Sirius afastou-se um pouco, franzindo o cenho. – Pois não?

 

-F-foi muito bom o que houve aquele dia... er... enfim, mas acho que devíamos ser mais prudentes. Foi loucura... e... qualquer hora pode dar errado e...

 

-Mas é isso que pensa mesmo ou tem outra coisa, Srta. Sheppard?

 

-É-é isso.

 

Ele voltou a se aproximar da noiva, segurando suas mãos suavemente. – Pergunto novamente: você não confia em mim?

 

Ava suspirou pesadamente: - Claro que confio!

 

-E você acha, então, que eu faria algo para magoá-la? Que não sei dos riscos e não saberei como me portar?

 

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, envergonhada.

 

-Portanto, você admite que eu sei o que estou fazendo. _Fazendo_ por nós dois – e ele achegou-se mais a ela. – Eu-que-ro-vo-cê. Eu sou louco por você – ele tocou no seu rosto. – Sei que é difícil... mas pense que estamos fazendo o certo, o errado é aquele _outro_ que colocou esse feitiço. Vamos nos amar, Ava. É o que nos resta, afinal de contas. E é tudo que importa – e Sirius a abraçou, e depois a beijou ternamente.

 

-Sirius, eu confio em você. - a voz dela saiu em sussurro. –Mas... eu me sinto tão desastrada nisso... você sabe.

 

Ele riu. –E sabe como consertar isso? Com treino!

 

Ava enrubesceu e deu um tapinha no braço dele. – Bobo! Eu estou falando sério... – e ela olhou para o chão. – E-eu não sou boa nisso, eu sou envergonhada, não sei direito o que fazer e...

 

-Shh... – e ele pôs seu dedo na boca dela, delicadamente. – Isso não é nenhuma prova, que depois eu ficarei dando notas de desempenho, Ava! Nem para mim e nem para você. É só amor. Deixe seu coração falar o que deve fazer e faça, só isso. Sem medos, sem pudores. Entre nós dois não devem ter essas coisas!

 

-Eu tenho medo que você ria de mim, enfim... Eu sei que pareço uma adolescente, uma Granger ou uma Weasley da vida, falando dessa forma, mas eu queria que você soubesse como eu me sentia. – e ela suspirou, como se retirasse um peso.

 

Ele sorriu e a abraçou carinhosamente. – Obrigado por ter me contado. E não gosto que me escondam as coisas e você agiu certo agora. E não vou rir de você, por que riria? Como eu disse, meu amor, você precisa é de prática, sem ironias. Para se acostumar comigo, conosco. Se acostumar com seu corpo com o meu.

 

Ela novamente ficou corada, mas já sorria, menos embaraçada. Parte do medo, ao contar, esvaiu-se e ela notou que certa curiosidade a acometeu. – Tudo bem...

 

Sirius, controlando a ansiedade, deu a mão a ela. Quando ambos subiam pelas escadarias, a campainha toca, soando pela casa inteira. O quadro da Sra. Black começou a esbravejar, deixando os ouvidos de Ava quase surdos. – Quem será?

 

Lupin desceu também, vestindo um roupão, assustado com o barulho. – Não é tão tarde para uma visita, mas...

 

Sirius foi atender enquanto Ava e Remus esperavam na sala. – Deve ser Dumbledore – disse Lupin.

 

-Se fosse ele, surgiria na lareira – comentou a bruxa. – Deve ser...

 

E surge, a entrada, a figura de Snape, escoltada por um Sirius mal humorado. – Eis nossa visita ilustre – anunciou o animago.

 

-Incomodo? – perguntou o professor de poções, olhando a todos.

 

-Não! Claro que não! – e Ava se aproximou dele, o abraçando ternamente. – Alguma coisa aconteceu?

 

-Não... não exatamente. – Snape olhou para Black e para Lupin. – Só vim ver como estava, soube das novidades. – e, diante dos olhares interrogativos, completou: - pelo Profeta Diário.

 

-Sirius está bem, como pode ver. – disse ela, que apontou para o sofá. – Sente-se.

 

-Não, não! – interrompeu Sirius – Essa visita não pode ocorrer outra hora? Já íamos nos recolher!

 

-Sirius, ele é nosso amigo! Se não fosse por ele, você não estaria aqui, vivo e inocentado, nem eu, Remus ou Tonks!

 

Snape pigarreou suavemente. – Você me deve esse favor, Black.

 

-Quer dizer que vou ter que suportar essa pessoa, na minha casa, para sempre?

 

- _Sua_ casa? – Ava recomeçou a ficar irritada – Então fique com ela, sozinho. Na _minha_ casa ele poderá ficar!

 

Snape controlou-se para não sorrir. Não na frente deles. – Não queria causar essa desavença, Ava. Melhor eu me retirar...

 

-Se ele se retirar, eu também me retiro! – a frase dela era dirigida para parede - Pelo jeito estou de intrusa aqui...

 

Lupin temeu pela integridade física de Snape, pois olhava Sirius e via aquele olhar muito furioso no amigo, olhar de raiva e ciúmes. – Snape, volte outra hora, até as coisas se acertarem aqui, o que acha? Sirius entenderá que você - “aparentemente”, pensou – só quer ajudar. Causar divisões, em um período como esse, não é inteligente.

 

O professor olhou a todos aparentemente pesaroso e, pegando a mão de sua amiga, beijou delicadamente seus dedos. –Até mais, minha cara. Desculpem a intromissão. –e rapidamente se retirou da sala, dirigindo-se para a saída.

 

Ava, sem olhar para nenhum dos presentes, subiu as escadarias, recolhendo-se em seu quarto.

 

>>.<<

 

O dia seguinte logo veio. Em Hogwarts, no horário do desjejum, Ava ficou a par do horário de suas aulas e que recomeçariam na próxima semana.

 

-Parabéns, seja lá como conseguiu... – sussurrou uma McGonagall satisfeita, entregando a grade horária.

 

A loira sorriu como resposta e foi procurar Harry no refeitório para dar-lhe a notícia.

 

-Eu já sabia – explicou ele muito sorridente, quando conseguiram um lugar reservado para conversar. – Saiu ontem no Profeta Diário, edição extra vespertina. Na edição extra matutina saiu sobre Sirius!

 

Ava sorriu: - Disso eu sei. Então fico feliz que tudo está indo bem!

 

-Eu também! Agora falta o casamento de vocês! Quando será?

 

Ela pigarreou. – É... não sei se haverá casamento, talvez eu e Sirius só moremos juntos.

 

O ânimo de Harry esfriou. – Oh... ainda não é possível?

 

-Não. – mas ela procurou ainda sorrir – Mas vamos pensar no que já conseguimos, que acha? Voltarei a ficar perto de você, você morará conosco, Sirius em liberdade... É muita coisa, e de uma vez!

 

Os olhos dele brilharam – Vou morar mesmo com vocês?

 

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e o garoto a abraçou: - Que legal! Vou ter meu quarto com o que eu quiser?

 

-Sim, Harry – e ela o abraçava, também – com todas as quinquilharias que um jovenzinho bruxo precisa e merece ter.

 

-Sabe... – ele olhou nos olhos dela - acho que esse ano terminará excelente! Ei, por que Sirius não veio com você?

 

Ava deixou que uma fagulha de aborrecimento transparecesse: - Quando acordei, seu padrinho e Remus já haviam saído. Estão aprontando algo...

 

-Pelo que conheço do meu padrinho, Ava, deve ser coisa boa. – e o garoto sorria.

 

-Tomara, querido, tomara. – disse ela num suspiro.

 

>>.<<

 

A bruxa voltara a Grimmauld Place à hora do almoço, após conversar com Dumbledore. Teve que contar-lhe, entre outras coisas, sobre como obtivera o cargo de volta, mas negou-se a contar quem lhe deu as fotos: - É um segredo de outra pessoa, senhor. Sinto muito.

 

Ela foi até a cozinha pegar uma fruta, ainda lembrando-se da expressão de desagrado do diretor. “Eu o decepcionei...” Largou a fruta num canto e caminhou até a sala, jogando-se no sofá. “Por que Sirius não conta o que está havendo? Será possível que ele, agora livre, não queira mais me contar as coisas, que esteja escondendo tudo de mim, que não goste mais de mim?” Levantou-se num impulso do sofá, muito ansiosa e entristecida. “E se ele, agora, vê que pode arranjar outra pessoa? Se ele conhecer outra pessoa, uma bruxa muito bonita, que poderá lhe dar filhos?” Com essa idéia em sua mente, Ava sentiu uma forte dor no estômago. “Ava, controle-se!”

 

“Não devo depender de Sirius para minha felicidade. Eu o amo, mas se ele quiser outra pessoa, é o direito dele. Todo direito...” E suspirou pesadamente. “Devo aceitar. Remus deve estar ajudando o amigo. Eles sempre foram amigos, e Moony muito mais dele que meu.” Essa idéia lhe pareceu estranha, visto que lembranças de lealdade sempre comprovada do amigo surgiram em sua mente. “Está certo, ele sempre foi muito meu amigo também, mas... o que estão fazendo as escondidas, afinal?”[2]

 

E Sirius e Remus apareceram naquele instante, como que respondendo as indagações dela. Ela não pode deixar de notar o quanto Sirius estava elegante e belo, seus cabelos estavam cortados, barba feita, e um cheiro de perfume invadiu o ambiente. Ambos estavam sorridentes e cumprimentaram a bruxa: - Oi, Ava! – e Remus deu-lhe um beijo na face. O amigo também estava elegante, mas Sirius costumava ofuscar seus acompanhantes.

 

-Oi, querida! – e o noivo beijou-lhe de leve os lábios. – Foi a Hogwarts?

 

-Sim – respondeu secamente. – Onde vocês estavam?

 

Eles se entreolharam. – Bom... resolvendo uns assuntos.

 

-Não, vocês precisam me contar! Sirius, sou sua noiva, tenho direito! Se está com outra pessoa, preciso ser a primeira a saber! Saiba que não interferirei na sua vida, pode gostar de outra pessoa, mas eu não quero ser enganada! – e Ava se obrigou a calar-se, exausta.

 

Sirius olhou para ela pasmo: - É isso que acha que estou fazendo? Encontrando outra pessoa? – e olhou para o amigo – E que Moony participa disso? Ava!

 

-Bom... – começou Remus – acho melhor contar a ela, Pad. Está ficando chato.

 

-Sim, está! – disse Ava, em pânico. A verdade, finalmente... a querida e temida verdade. – Eu aguento, Sirius. Pode apostar.

 

Sirius suspirou pesadamente: - Gostaria de contar daqui uns dias... aí ficaria perfeito. Mas acho que é melhor você me ajudar nisso.

 

-Ajudar? Desde quando você precisa de ajuda com suas conquistas, Sr. Black? – Ava sentiu uma imensa vontade de azará-lo.

 

Ele estendeu a mão para ela. – Venha, vou lhe mostrar algo. Quer vir, Rem?

 

-Acho melhor vocês ficarem a sós. – disse um Remus assustado com a amiga.

 

-Para onde vamos? Conhecê-la? – era uma lágrima aquilo que escorria dos olhos dela? Ava passou rapidamente a mão livre nos olhos, evitando que escorressem mais.

 

Sirius puxou a noiva para perto da lareira e, com a mão livre, tirou do bolso um pó verde. – Recanto Black! – disse claramente ao pé das chamas.

 

-Como?

 

E Ava sentiu impelida por um turbilhão de imagens, de várias lareiras, até que chegou a uma em especial. Sacudiu o pouco pó que havia e olhou em sua volta, espantada demais para dizer algo.

 

Sirius chegou logo depois, sorrindo muito para ela. – Então?

 

-Não entendo... – conseguiu dizer. – Quer lugar é esse?

 

E ele riu e disse, solene: – Srta. Ava Wezen Sheppard Black, bem-vinda ao nosso lar!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Essa loja apareceu no HP6, quando Narcissa esnoba Madame Malkin e ela e Draco vão a essa outra.   
> [2] O ciúme transforma qualquer mulher em ... BRUXA! hehehe


	20. Um amor e uma cabana

#### “O amor é uma flor delicada, mas é preciso ter a coragem de ir colhê-la à beira de um precipício.” S.

* * *

 

-É tudo nosso?

 

-Sim.

 

O espaço era considerável para um casal e um garoto morarem; a sala era perfeitamente aconchegante, octangular, com escadarias que precisavam de reformas e que levavam ao andar de cima e para o porão. Ela notou uma coluna no meio da sala, e essa coluna tinha um aquário embutido, disposto mais ou menos a altura dos olhos, com peixinhos coloridos dentro que brilhavam. Ao pé dessa coluna havia pufes azuis em todo contorno. As paredes possuíam ornamentos em relevo em toda sua extensão, e a bruxa notou pelas manchas que houvera, em espaços regulares, candelabros para iluminação.

 

Ava caminhava observando a tudo, sentindo como se caminhasse em um sonho. “Posso acordar a qualquer momento...” Um sorriso permeava seu rosto e vez ou outra ela olhava para Sirius, como que agradecendo com o olhar.

 

-Faltam os móveis ainda... – ouviu-se dizer.

 

-Não deu tempo, eu ia providenciar isso amanhã – ele analisava, atento e nervoso, todas as reações dela. – Mas será melhor que você faça isso... não entendo nada de decoração.

 

Ela sorriu em acordo. –Eu procurarei um decorador ótimo, querido.

 

Olharam a cozinha, que também só tinha a mobília embutida. O fogareiro ficava numa ilha disposta no meio do ambiente, com algumas panelas penduradas magicamente, esquecidas pelos donos anteriores. A despensa era apenas uma parede que, se acionada corretamente, mostraria todos os ingredientes guardados.

 

-A decoração bruxa mudou muito durante esses anos... - notou ela. – Está... mais criativa.

 

-Estamos saindo da era medieval – comentou Sirius irônico. - Ava, vamos ver nosso quarto! Acho que você irá gostar!

 

O quarto ficava no terceiro andar e era uma suíte de cores claras, com janelas também amplas, seguindo a tendência de toda casa. Havia um guarda-roupa embutido magicamente, um lustre de cristal no meio do teto e velas gastas penduradas em seus candelabros.

 

-Não tem uma cama ainda. Iria comprar amanhã, e agora podemos fazer isso juntos!

 

Ava corou e, baixando o olhar, aceitou. Olharam também o amplo toalete, com seus vários tons verdes e uma pia engraçada: em vez de torneira havia uma cascata que derramava água em um simples toque das mãos.

 

-Também pode ser água quente ou fria! – informou um entusiasmado Sirius, que, ao tocar por cima de um dispositivo, ele tornou-se azul, derramando um líquido frio. Ele tocou novamente e o dispositivo tornou-se vermelho com água quente – Bem simples.

 

-Onde é o quarto do Harry?

 

O quarto do afilhado ficava nos fundos do terceiro andar, com uma curiosa entrada para o sótão, e era um pouco menor que o deles. Havia janelas também em quase toda parede e o teto possuía, magicamente, imagens de estrelas. O toalete tinha uma banheira rente ao chão, como se fosse uma piscina, e a pia também guardava novidades: - Sirius, há peixes nessa cuba?

 

Ele olhou mais de perto para a cuba transparente e cheia de algas e peixinhos fosforescentes. – Não é o máximo? – concluiu ele sorrindo.

 

Terminaram de olhar todos os cômodos, inclusive os dos hóspedes que ficavam no segundo andar, o escritório e a biblioteca no primeiro andar, o extenso jardim abandonado do lado de fora e avaliaram a falta de pintura da casa. – Está bem gasta... parece até que alguém lançou um feitiço. – comentou Ava.

 

-Pode ser. – disse Sirius – Eu encontrei o dono desta casa lá no Ministério. Ele me ofertou esse imóvel um pouco desesperado, está separado da esposa e parece que ela tentou azará-lo, juntamente com a casa - e ele riu.

 

-Sirius! – Ava tinha arregalado os olhos - A casa não está amaldiçoada ou coisa assim?

 

-Pode deixar, querida. Eu e Moony já vimos tudo, já tiramos todas as azarações. E ele entrou em contato com a antiga senhora, que nos deu dicas dos feitiços que ela lançara. Pelo menos os que ela lembrava.

 

Ava se calara um pouco, ainda impactada pela surpresa. Sentia que não estava mais em um sonho, que a realidade, incrivelmente, era aquela mesmo. Era dona de sua própria casa, com o único homem que amara na vida. “Os deuses tiveram misericórdia”. Olhou Sirius de soslaio, vendo que o noivo analisava a casa com ares sonhadores. – Custou muito caro?

 

Ele deu seu sorriso especial, como se esperasse aquela pergunta: - Não lhe disse que o bruxo estava desesperado? Vendeu-me pela metade do preço! Acho que ele queria mudar de país, pelo que entendi. A mulher estava, digamos... o perseguindo. – então ele aproximou-se dela e abraçou-a ternamente por trás, beijando seu pescoço. – Gostou? Está aprovada? Se não, eu posso vender pelo preço que realmente vale. E sairei lucrando!

 

Ava deu um tapinha no braço dele que a envolvia – Você não tem jeito! – e ela riu. – Claro que gostei, eu amei! Mas... onde estamos, exatamente?

 

-No Condado de Norfolk, numa cidade chamada Morton, próxima a Norwich. Conhece?

 

Ela meneou a cabeça, em negativa. – Norfolk eu conheço, é no lado Nordeste da Inglaterra? Mas Morton...

 

-Isso é bom. Cidade pequena, desconhecida – e ele estreitou mais ainda o abraço. - E próxima a Norwich, caso queiramos passear no mundo trouxa.

 

Ava olhou para os lados, notando que não havia vizinhança alguma. – Há alguém próximo a nós, vizinhos?

 

Sirius fez um ar misterioso – Talvez... mas isso será surpresa – e ele deu outro beijo nela, agora na nuca. – Tenho certeza que gostará.

 

>>.<<

 

Os dias que se seguiram foram agitados. Ava recomeçou a dar aulas em Hogwarts, sob o olhar furioso da Alta Inquisidora e o silêncio acusador de Dumbledore, ao mesmo tempo em que, nas horas vagas, redecorava e reformava toda casa nova com a ajuda de um bruxo profissional na área.

 

A reforma estava dando mais trabalho que imaginava e sentia que não estava conseguindo harmonizar as aulas com a casa. “Mas vou conseguir!” Tonks e Sra. Weasley se prontificaram a ajudar, mas Ava sentia que era algo pessoal, e que ninguém poderia fazer por ela. “É meu lar”. E esse pensamento soou definitivo. “Sim, tenho um lar. Com Sirius!”

 

Seu noivo cuidava do aspecto administrativo, como a documentação da casa, escolha de elfos domésticos, com o reforço dos feitiços que ocultavam a propriedade e, sobretudo, o _Fidelius Charming,_ e Lupin foi o escolhido para fiel do segredo. – Não quero que ninguém _inconveniente_ venha aqui. - Com a ajuda de Remus, ambos transportaram os livros da biblioteca Black para a biblioteca nova, não se preocupando em organizar os livros nem por assunto, título ou autor. – Tem um feitiço ótimo de busca, portanto coloque em qualquer lugar! – disse Black para o amigo.[1]

 

Distribuíram as roupas de todos em seus devidos lugares, inclusive todas as roupas novas de Harry, e só faltava transportar as coisas do garoto que estavam na casa dos tios trouxas, além de informar a eles que ele nunca mais voltaria.

 

-Isso poderá ser feito depois, Sirius – sugeriu Ava. – Não há nada lá tão imprescindível e isso não é urgente.

 

-Bom... em Grimmauld Place, as minhas roupas antigas eu queimei todas na lareira. Todas em péssimo estado – e acrescentou: - Se pudesse, queimaria toda aquela casa. Não faria falta e a reunião da Ordem poderia ser aqui!

 

-Eu não gostaria das reuniões nesta casa – pediu sua noiva. – É o nosso lar e quero que ele seja um lugar de paz e descanso, e não de reuniões tensas.

 

O Profeta Diário estava em polvorosa, anunciando como certo o casamento antes do fim do ano, e esse assunto sobrepujou o retorno da bruxa como professora. Seus alunos, sabendo do evento, questionavam-na o tempo todo sobre a data. – Conte para nós, Srta. Sheppard!

 

-Será o casamento mais romântico que já vi! – comentou uma aluna aos suspiros.

 

-Você nunca viu um, sua retardada! – riu outro garoto.

 

-Clive, olha os modos! – repreendeu Ava. “Preciso desfazer esses boatos urgentemente!”, pensou a professora.

 

Harry, a quem muitos apontavam como mentiroso, agora era assediado por outros estudantes em busca de novidades ou simplesmente para iniciar amizade com o afilhado de Sirius Black. Malfoy, com os sonserinos, foi aconselhado a manter educado relacionamento com o grifinório. – Você será o único que ficará afastado, Draco! – disse Pansy – Ele está por cima agora, e com roupas ótimas. Acostume-se!

 

-Nunca! – respondeu ele com o rosto vermelho.

 

Harry havia mesmo feito compras e fora acompanhado por seus amigos e pelos seus padrinhos. Ava fizera questão do bom e do melhor, talvez para calar toda voz contrária ao afilhado. “E às vezes só se consegue isso demonstrando status”. O garoto também foi levado a um centro de compras trouxas, onde comprou muitas roupas e sapatos.

 

-Você parece um principezinho! – disse Ava emocionada, deixando o garoto extremamente constrangido.

 

-Eu não estou à vontade... não pareço ser eu...

 

-Você ainda é Harry James Potter, só que com roupas de classe – e piscou para o afilhado. “Estou pegando manias do Sirius... tsc.”

 

Ele foi conhecer a casa antes do término da reforma, quando o fim de semana deu-lhe um intervalo, sem provas para estudar ou quadribol. Sirius mostrava cada canto com um entusiasmo juvenil e o garoto acompanhou sua felicidade. – Nunca sonhei que um lugar assim existia!

 

-Harry, - disse sua madrinha – aproveita e diz ao Sr. Pinch como gostaria que fosse seu quarto. E ele tem ótimas idéias para sugerir, vá! – incentivou ela.

 

Tonks também visitou a casa, juntamente com Remus. Os dois cochichavam e riam entre si, alegres _demais_ com a felicidade alheia. – O que vocês dois estão aprontando? – perguntou a loira.

 

-Nada, Ava! – replicou a auror, sorridente – Estamos felizes por você!

 

A professora ergueu a sobrancelha: - Se eu não conhecesse...

 

-Você é muito paranóica – deixou escapar o amigo. – Oh, desculpe!

 

Ava soltou uma sonora gargalhada: - Olha o que uma companhia não faz!

 

Tonks correu para fora, admirando a vista e por pouco ela não dava pulos de alegria, literalmente. – Aqui perto tem um lago, eu sei! E um riacho! – ela olhava adiante, onde havia um bosque muito bonito. – Esse lugar é perfeito! - Ela contornou para os fundos da casa e, olhando para cima, viu Harry à janela do quarto dele. – Harry, aqui! – gritou balançando as mãos - Está gostando?

 

-SIM! – gritou ele em resposta. - VOCÊ JÁ VIU O MEU QUARTO? É MUITO SENSACIONAL!

 

O decorador, que anotava os pedidos de Harry para o quarto, franziu o cenho com tamanha falta de elegância. – O que não fazemos por dinheiro... – resmungou.

 

-Onde está esse lago? – perguntou Ava quando ela, Sirius e Remus saíram para o jardim. – É muito longe?

 

O lago ficava atrás da casa, escondido pelas árvores do bosque. Ava ouviu um riacho, que deveria estar por perto. – Por que construíram uma casa com um lago atrás? Não seria interessante em frente?

 

Remus sorriu – Construíram!

 

-Como?

 

-Essa casa se mexe, Ava! – e ele riu abertamente do espanto da amiga – Sua casa tem muitos truques, vou deixar que descubra sozinha...

 

Sirius deu aquela risada semelhante a latido – Tenho certeza que deve ter mais truques que nós supomos. Vai ser divertido! – e sua noiva franziu o cenho.

 

-Moony, tem certeza que não quer morar conosco? –perguntou ela. - Grimmauld Place deve ser mais lúgubre a sós.

 

-Bom... – Remus parecia hesitante - arranjei um lugar para mim com aquele dinheiro que me deu, lembra?

 

A bruxa não se conteve em felicidade. – Você comprou? Onde? E vai morar com Tonks? Quando?

 

-É surpresa... logo contarei a todos. E você será a primeira, é claro.

 

-Vou cobrar isso, Sr. Lupin! – e Ava sentiu que parecia uma Tonks, de tão entusiasmada.

 

-Ava... Dumbledore já veio ver a casa? – perguntou o amigo, que estranhou a ausência do diretor.

 

Ela suspirou e respondeu com tristeza: - Não sei se ele ainda gostará de falar comigo, como antes. – e não disse mais nada, encerrando o assunto.

 

Em um mês ela conseguiu terminar todo trabalho. Os elfos a serviço do Sr. Pinch trabalharam dia e noite com pinturas, instalações e a redecoração. O decorador entregou as chaves a Srta. Sheppard com visível alívio. – Muito trabalho, Srta. Mas sinto-me honrado em ter colaborado com o lar de tão famigerados bruxos – e fez uma mesura discreta.

 

-Obrigada, Sr. Pinch.

 

Quando ele saiu, Ava desabou no sofá, exausta. Olhou em volta, sua querida casa, finalmente. E, estando sozinha na sala, ela desatou a chorar copiosamente, deixando o nervosismo ir embora com as lágrimas. “Vai dar tudo certo! Vai dar tudo certo”, repetia para si mesma. Uma vontade de encontrar Sirius, de amá-lo, cuidar dele para sempre a acometeu. Ele estava lá fora orientando os elfos a cortarem a grama alta. “Ele merece tudo de melhor... tudo que eu possa dar...” A esse pensamento ela ruborizou, mas acabou sorrindo enquanto enxugava as lágrimas. “Ele terá, mesmo que eu core.”

 

Foi ao encontro do noivo e percebeu o quanto estava fria aquela tarde. “Deve nevar...” Chegando perto de Sirius percebeu o nervosismo dele. “Ele vai perder a paciência com os elfos!” – Tudo bem?

 

-Os elfos sabem medir centímetros? – bufou ele – Eu peço dez centímetros de altura da grama e me cortam a cinco?

 

-Hoge mediu a partir da raiz, Sr. Black! – disse um elfo amedrontado.

 

Ava ergueu as sobrancelhas: - Muito justo! Acho que é só questão de interpretação... – e teve vontade de rir.

 

Sirius bufou novamente. – Continuem então nessa altura, senão ficará desigual. Vou esperar que cresçam...

 

Ela arrastou seu noivo para dentro da casa e, lá dentro, beijou os lábios dele avidamente. – Não fique nervoso, querido... É nosso primeiro dia, oficialmente, no Recanto Black! Não se aborreça com os elfos... Deixe que eu trate com eles!

 

Ele se convenceu rapidamente, enquanto respondia aos beijos dela. – Com esse poder de convencimento, quem negaria qualquer coisa a você?

 

-Mas essa tática é só para você... - Ava olhou para ele com um olhar apaixonado e, ousada, beijou o pescoço dele. Sirius entendeu imediatamente as intenções dela. – Você convence mesmo... – e ele deixou suas mãos passearem pelo corpo da noiva, enquanto a beijava intensamente. – Vamos para o nosso quarto, amor...

 

-Sim... – e seu rosto estava em chamas.

 

E uma voz ressoou pela sala.

 

-Senhor Black, a grama está apropriada? – era o elfo Hoge, aflito por aprovação de seu dono.

 

-Há quanto tempo está aí? – questionou a bruxa, em pânico, afastando-se de Sirius.

 

-Hoge esperou que parassem de se beijar, Hoge não quis interromper.

 

-Não acredito!... – Sirius estava pronto para lançar um Avada Kedavra.

 

Ava rolou os olhos, ajeitando um pouco suas roupas. – Hoge, depois veremos isso. Retire-se e só apareça quando o convocarmos. Diga isso para aquele outro também...

 

Quando o elfo se retirou em desespero, Sirius aproximou-se dela já entusiasmado de novo. – Então, vamos lá para cima, não seremos interrompidos e...

 

-Não, Sirius, é imprudência! – toda vontade dela tinha ido embora - É dia ainda e pode vir qualquer pessoa pela lareira ou alguma carta por corujas. Vamos esperar à noite... – e ela teve pena da expressão frustrada dele.

 

-Isso acabará comigo, qualquer dia... Voldemort não teve esse poder, mas você sim!

 

Ela sorriu e beijou-lhe de leve – Tenha calma. Vai ser especial, prometo.

 

>>.<<

 

Roupas, sapatos, livros, certas fotos...

 

Ava, em Hogwarts, separava todos seus pertences que estava em seus aposentos no colégio, analisando o que ficaria e o que iria para sua casa. Alguns vestidos, requintados demais, ela separou em uma pilha que levaria embora. Notou que possuía uns chapéus engraçados, com aves que se mexiam, alguns de cores escuras, e não se lembrava porque os tinha comprado: “Por acaso vou a alguma corrida de cavalos?” E pôs todos numa pilha de descarte.

 

Em uma caixa média ela encontrou algo que a fez sorrir e corar: camisolas, de diversos tipos, e alguns babydolls, rosas e lilás, com lacinhos diversos. “Rá, Sirius vai vibrar...” E imediatamente se constrangeu por causa desse pensamento. “Que vergonha, Ava, pensar nisso...” Logo imagens de sua mãe surgiram em sua mente, com censuras quanto a namoros, censuras quanto a rapazes, censuras quanto à felicidade. “Por que fui me lembrar disso agora? Pare de se torturar...” A compra daquelas peças foi instada por Tonks, e na época para Ava foi uma boa aquisição. Agora ela estava em dúvida: “Será que Sirius não vai me achar respeitável?”

 

Pensou sobre ele, o quanto ele era ‘entusiasmado’ com esse tipo de coisa. Lembrou-se de todas as namoradas que ele tinha no colégio, o que ele dizia delas para ela, quando Ava era apenas sua amiga. “Uma enciumada amiga”. Todas descartáveis, algo para ser usado e enjoado. “Ele enjoará de mim?” Balançou a cabeça, incrédula por ter esses pensamentos.

 

Ava se jogou na cama, cansada de tantos pensamentos ruins. “O mundo acabando, Voldemort podendo oficialmente retornar a qualquer momento, e eu pensando nisso... ” E tampou o rosto com as mãos, escondendo a careta que fez de aflição. “Mas eu tenho direito de sonhar e ser feliz, preciso ter... Além do mais, ele tem 35 anos, não é mais um garoto de 15.” Ergueu-se, voltando a atenção para suas roupas. “Vou levar todas... e ver a reação dele”, decidiu, ansiosa.

 

Quando ela acabou de avaliar tudo, devolveu aos seus lugares o que ficaria. A imensa pilha de pertences que iria formou-se na sala, e Ava convocou Kairi para ir levando aos poucos. -Faça uma mala com essas roupas e leve para o meu quarto, no Recanto Black. Lá, esvazie e volte com ela, para tornar a colocar outra leva de roupas. Entendeu?

 

A elfa prontamente fez o que fora pedido. Ava achou mais fácil Kairi fazer o trabalho, visto que era o único ser que podia aparatar e desaparatar em Hogwarts. Se fosse para ela efetuar o trabalho, teria que usar a lareira de Dumbledore, o que estava fora de cogitação, ou aparatar fora dos portões do colégio. “Seria um trabalho e tanto.”

 

Quando o trabalho foi terminado pela elfa, Ava tinha organizado os livros da estante, que ficaram bastante reduzidos, mas suficientes. Notou que o envelope com as fotos de Umbridge, as fotos de sua não-oficial desavença com Dumbledore, ficara sobre a mesa e chamou novamente Kairi: - Esse documento é muito importante. Leve-o até meu quarto e lá coloque dentro de uma gaveta, sem Sirius saber. - Ela sentiu que teria que tomar uma decisão definitiva sobre aquilo. “Sirius, ajude-me a pensar...”

 

Aproveitou que estava em Hogwarts e foi visitar os aposentos de Snape. “As aulas dele devem ter acabado a essa hora.” Uma idéia se formava na mente de Ava, que um jantar deveria ser servido no fim-de-semana para todos os amigos dela e de Sirius. “Ok, Severus não é amigo de Sirius, mas é meu amigo. Uma hora ele tem que entender isso e aceitar, ainda mais que Sev é responsável pela liberdade dele.” Mas ela sentiu que esse item agravava a aversão do noivo pelo amigo.

 

-Entre, minha cara. – convidou Severus, que estava de robe escuro. Ele sentiu um agradável aroma amadeirado impregnando o ambiente.

 

-Obrigada... já ia dormir? A essa hora?

 

Snape sorriu – Saí do banho, Ava Sheppard. Estava me preparando para uma leitura e, posteriormente, para o jantar no salão.

 

Ela sentou-se, observando seu amigo apertar a tira do robe e trazer duas chávenas em uma bandeja, com chá de erva-doce. – Faz bem para o estômago. Acabei de fazer, prove. Está bom, não? Na verdade... chás não têm como ficar ruim.

 

-Sev... – e ela deu um belo sorriso, que deixou o amigo incomodado – darei um jantar nesse fim-de-semana, no sábado. Você está convidado!

 

-Ele... sabe?

 

Ela riu: - Na verdade Sirius nem sabe do jantar, tive essa idéia agora. Mas é claro que não me esqueceria de você, nunca.

 

Ele sentiu o coração aquecer. – Obrigado, sinto-me honrado, mas tenho que declinar do convite.

 

-O quê?

 

-Não quero encrencas com seu... marido? – e ele deu um sorriso entristecido. – Agora você deve acatar o que ele disser, ele é o dono da casa, você sabe como é um casamento... pelo menos nos livros e nos exemplos a nossa volta.

 

-Não... Sirius vai me ouvir e eu tenho tanto direitos como ele, Severus! – ela ficou tão agitada que derramou chá em sua roupa, na altura de seu decote. – Oh... que desastre que sou!

 

Ele pegou um guardanapo que estava em cima da mesa de centro e esfregou na roupa dela. – Já seca... – e o perfume dela invadiu seus sentidos.

 

-Severus, achei que você iria usar uma varinha para fazer isso. – disse Ava, afastando-se um pouco.

 

Constrangido e vermelho, Severus sacudiu sua varinha, secando imediatamente a roupa da amiga. – Desculpe-me, esqueci disso.

 

-Bom... – ela também estava vermelha e tentou se restabelecer – Sirius disse que contará com sua ajuda num esquema sobre a biblioteca oculta, e isso quer dizer que não se oporá a sua presença em nossa casa. E que contará com os amigos de Harry, além do próprio.

 

-O QUÊ?

 

-Er... achei ótima idéia e...

 

-ORAS! – Snape havia se levantado, irritado – POR QUE ELE NÃO CONTA LOGO PARA TODA SOCIEDADE? Pouparía-nos de muito trabalho, não acha? Irresponsável, pretensioso, exibido...!

 

-Severus, acalme-se! SEVERUS! – Ava também se levantou e segurou a mão do amigo. – Lembre-se que Malfoy já sabe da biblioteca, nessas horas cada comensal da Inglaterra deve ter conhecimento disso.

 

-Você quer dizer que até o Profeta Diário deveria anunciar então? Para que todos saibam e haja ajuda até do pipoqueiro da esquina? Ava, pelos deuses, use o bom senso! A biblioteca oculta não interessará somente a Voldemort! O Ministério também ficará muito curioso quanto as relíquias que deve existir nela, vai exigir que você entregue aos seus aurores, “para o bem da sociedade”, o que na verdade é somente para o bem deles! Falará que é um tesouro da humanidade bruxa, o que de fato é, e usará somente para seus interesses. – e Snape soltou um suspiro forte, caindo no sofá.

 

-Severus... eu sei que parece loucura, mas é a única chance que temos! Hermione Granger, você conhece, ela é uma das alunas mais inteligentes que conheço! Será de grande ajuda se ela colaborará com a busca pelo contra-feitiço, mas será impossível descartar Harry e Ron disso. Eles terão que saber também!

 

-Oh, claro...  e falará o que para eles? A verdade? – e a voz de Snape teve um acento sádico: - Que não pode ter relações sexuais com o Black? Que na verdade está montando uma casinha de bonecas, o tal do _Recanto Black_? – Snape colocara desprezo nas últimas palavras - Que, se Voldemort morrer, você morrerá? E que Harry está destinado a isso, a matar Voldemort e consequentemente a madrinha dele?  O que falará, Ava? O quê?

 

-Oh, cale-se! Como pode ser tão cruel? A esperança está no contra-feitiço, se acharmos nada disso acontecerá!

 

-Claro! Enquanto isso, que Harry e aqueles debilóides saibam de todo sofrimento que encerra a maldição! Que eles sofram com vocês, é isso?

 

-NÃO! Eu... eu não sei... – e Ava quedou-se numa poltrona, começando a chorar, trêmula.

 

Snape fez um muxoxo enquanto observa sua amiga em lágrimas. Culpou-se internamente por ser tão rigoroso em suas afirmações, e odiou Black mais ainda por ser tão impulsivo. “Ainda terei algumas palavras a tratar com aquele imbecil.”

 

-Não sou contrário ao sofrimento das pessoas – recomeçou ele, com voz controlada – desde que isso seja muito útil, o que não é o caso. Aqueles moleques não necessitam de saber disso, ainda. Deixem que fiquem inocentes até onde puder. Vamos nós, os adultos, envolvidos até o pescoço nessa lama, resolver todas essas demandas. Dumbledore é um grande aliado...

 

-Dumbledore nem olha para mim, Severus! – disse Ava enxugando as lágrimas. – Eu fiz algo muito errado – e contou para o amigo sobre as fotos.

 

Snape olhou para ela com um olhar espantado, mas logo se recobrou – Não acho que agiu errado, mas os padrões do nosso diretor são muito altos. Eu falarei com ele.

 

-Não! Ele vai achar que me queixei a você.

 

-E não é isso mesmo? Mas verei um modo adequado para fazer isso, não se preocupe. Severus Prince Snape não erra o alvo.

 

Ava esforçou-se para não rolar os olhos. – Se você puder convencê-lo... poderia informar que eu o convido para o jantar também. Vocês dois poderiam ir juntos.

 

-Fascinante – comentou com desdém. – Farei isso e sem dúvidas ele estará no sábado à noite em sua casa. Ou melhor, estaremos.

 

Ela sorriu, porém estava magoada – Obrigada. – e Ava fez menção de sair.

 

-Fique mais um pouco - a voz de Snape saiu rápida demais, perdendo sua calculada sisudez.

 

-Tenho que ir, voltar para minha _casa de bonecas_. Sirius me espera para o jantar – e ela, fazendo uma leve mesura irônica, se retirou.

 

Snape, agora com o guardanapo úmido em mãos, ainda sentiu por quase uma hora inteira o perfume de Ava permanecer no ambiente.

 

>>.<<

 

-Até que Kairi cozinha bem – comentou Sirius enquanto pegava mais batatas.

 

-Hum...

 

Estavam em sua linda sala de jantar, com uma mesa de madeira maciça posta no meio da sala e um lustre valioso de cristal iluminando o cômodo. Quadros de panoramas completava o ambiente, com pessoas em paisagens rurais passeando em lagos ou prados.

 

Sirius estava à cabeceira da mesa, mas Ava não quisera sentar-se do lado oposto, “muito formal”, e tinha optado por ficar ao lado dele.

 

-Acho que amanhã vai nevar, ou talvez depois, mas dessa semana não passa – e ele deu mais uma garfada.

 

-É.

 

O animago franziu o cenho, enquanto olhava para Ava. O jantar dela estava todo no prato, e ela fazia desenhinhos com a comida com seu garfo de prata enquanto pensava em algo, com olhar distante.

 

-Ava, querida... você disse que estava cansada, apenas isso. Mas está claro que é alguma coisa – ele pegou na mão dela. – Não contará para mim?

 

-Sirius, pode ser depois? Queria ficar quietinha.

 

As palavras de Snape rodavam em sua mente e Ava chegou mesmo a balançar a cabeça, na tentativa de afastar todo aquele veneno.

 

O jantar foi recolhido pelos elfos e o casal foi até a sala se aconchegar junto à lareira, carregando um pote com pedaço de pudim e duas colheres. Sirius colocou mais madeira seca no fogo e retornou a sua noiva, abraçando-a com carinho. – Está com frio?

 

Ela meneou a cabeça em negativa. - Mas o abraço está bom – disse sorrindo, enquanto pegava um pedaço do doce com sua colher.

 

Sirius deu uma colherada na sua sobremesa e ofereceu a ela: - Tome do meu...

 

-Mas já tenho...

 

-Da minha colher é mais gostoso - e ele riu.

 

Ela experimentou, fingindo avaliar a comida. – Hum... levemente ácida... levemente adocicada... Bom, o meu está melhor!

 

-Oh, que mentira! – ele fingia indignação. – Experimente essa calda, então... – e lambuzou seu dedo, oferecendo a Ava, que lambeu lentamente. Naquele momento Sirius pensou que teria uma síncope.

 

-A sua calda, misturada com seu dedo, está ótima! Se eu fosse uma canibal, estaria perdido, Sr. Black, e... – e parou de falar ao notar que ele a olhava intensamente. – O que foi?

 

-Er... nada... – e ele agora colocou seu dedão na calda e ofereceu novamente – Experimente mais...

 

Ava sorriu: - Não quer sua calda e quer deixá-la toda para mim? – e ela o lambeu aos risos.

 

Sirius se controlou para não fazer mais sugestões. -Estou sendo mau – confessou ele, com respiração entrecortada, e completou com meia verdade: – Só queria sentir seus lábios... e sua língua.

 

Ela corou, mas depois sorriu: - Por que não pediu antes?

 

Ele aproximou-se e a beijou, sentindo os lábios quentes dela corresponderem com igual vontade. Jogou o pote no chão e deixou sua mão escorregar até a cintura de Ava, tentando achar a barra da blusa. –Meu amor! – dizia ele entre os beijos. Acabou por achar a barra, colocando sua mão por dentro e subindo pelo tronco, sentindo a pele macia e quente.

 

-Sirius...

 

A mão subiu mais um pouco, sentindo um tecido trabalhado em renda. Sirius tentou colocar sua mão por baixo dessa renda, mas Ava afastou-se um pouco. Ele mudou o gesto, abraçando-a mais uma vez, aos beijos, puxando-a para si. Ava escorregou um pouco para debaixo de Sirius, e ele foi ficando por cima, segurando com firmeza o corpo dela. Sua mão recomeçou a passear por sua noiva, mas por cima da roupa, do pescoço até o quadril, lentamente. Quando sentiu que ela relaxara completamente, Sirius desceu sua mão até o meio das pernas e, subindo a saia, acariciava a parte interna da coxa com lentidão. Ava tentou segurar a mão dele e ele percebeu o pânico em seus olhos. –Calma, vai dar tudo certo – e tornava a beijá-la, sem pressa, com sua mão retornando as carícias.

 

Em certa altura Sirius subiu a saia aos poucos até a cintura, e sua mão começou a acariciar o lingerie pela lateral externa. – Está tudo bem... – sua voz suave e doce acalmava o espírito dela, que seguia embalada pelos beijos e pelos carinhos. Ele passa a acariciar a sua pele por baixo do lingerie, ainda na lateral, seguindo aos poucos por trás. Ava soltou um gemido fraco, contido, suas mãos fincando nas costas dele. Ele aproveitou e explorou mais atrás, por baixo do lingerie.

 

-Sirius...

 

Num gesto rápido, ficara de joelhos e, com as duas mãos, abaixou a peça íntima dela para até o meio das coxas, deixando Ava com o rosto em chamas. “Não, Sirius...” Ele olhou por uns instantes e controlou-se.

 

-Calma... não tem problema... – ele disse, deitando-se sobre ela e tornado a beijá-la. Sirius fingiu calma, mas na verdade estava a ponto de explodir pela imagem que vira, tão desejada a muito tempo.

 

Ele levantou a blusa dela, beijando seu abdômen. Tentou subir mais a roupa, mas percebeu que ela tremia. – Está com frio?

 

-Um pouco disso também – respondeu ela, com lágrimas nos olhos.

 

Sirius a abraçou novamente, beijando com cuidado seu rosto, sua boca e seu pescoço. – Conta para mim, Ava, o que está pensando?

 

-Eu... posso me cobrir de volta? – com olhar suplicante, ela apontava para seu lingerie.

 

-Claro! – e ele esforçou-se para não demonstrar decepção.

 

Ava cobriu-se e depois abaixou a saia e a blusa. Com Sirius um pouco afastado, ela ergueu-se do sofá e foi em direção a lareira, ajeitando os cabelos num coque improvisado e tentando tirar o amassado da roupa. –Acho melhor eu ler um livro... – tentou sorrir – estrear a nossa biblioteca.

 

-Não, você não lerá um livro! – Sirius estava zangado – Moramos juntos, como casados... Ava, vamos fazer amor!

 

Ela arregalou os olhos, dando as costas a ele. – Eu sei que estamos como casados... mas...

 

-Mas...? – ele havia levantado e agora estava ao lado dela.

 

-Não consigo evitar o pânico! – e se afastou dele. – Vamos dormir... – e subiu ao seu quarto, quase fugindo.

 

E Sirius não conseguiu dormir naquela noite, deitado de costas, olhando para o teto. Às vezes olhava para o lado, onde estava Ava, sob a luz fraca de um candelabro. O perfil do corpo dela o atraía, quase o impulsionando a tocá-la de todas as formas, em toda extensão de sua pele. Ele sentiu que queimava de desejo, mas queria saciar sua vontade com ela, partilhar todo amor que tinha. Mas o bruxo entendia o medo de sua noiva: tanto tempo com tantos impedimentos criou nela, provavelmente, uma desconfiança em relação ao ato do amor. Sirius mesmo desconhecia até onde ele realmente poderia ir, somente pelo que sugerira Dumbledore. E era essa parte que mais o feria: não ter sua mulher por completo, só para si, sendo ela, por magia, pertencente a outro.

 

Ele levantou-se e foi ao lavabo molhar o rosto. Infernos! Por um átimo, pensou na sua vida com outra pessoa. Uma vida _completa_. Sabia que olhares femininos ainda suspiravam por ele, ainda mais agora com sua vida de mártir estampada e esmiuçada n´O Profeta Diário. E poderia ter filhos, muitos filhos. Sirius adorava crianças, imaginou-se treinando quadribol com eles. Ou contando histórias malucas. Ou viajando...

 

Voltou à cama, vendo que ela se mexeu levemente. Ava Wezen Sheppard. O nome dela ele sussurrou suavemente, quase como um assobio. E uma dor quase física o acometeu, ao se imaginar longe dela. Ava... ela saberia, um dia, que nessa noite quase o perdeu, mesmo que só no plano dos pensamentos? Ava... sua beleza inutilizada. Voldemort não se interessava por isso, não sentiria o doce olhar que ela pousava, quando amava, nem sua pele fresca e macia ao toque. Não. E nem se importaria com sua tamanha devoção àqueles que lhe são caros.

 

Passou a mão no braço macio da noiva e aproximou-se, sentindo a leve fragrância que ela exalava. Depositou um leve beijo em seu ombro. – Eu te amo. – Ava virou-se, ainda dormindo, e ele pode analisar seus lábios: perfeitos... e os beijou.

 

Ela acordou, olhando para ele um pouco assustada. Sirius sorriu e a beijou com mais força, envolvendo-a em seus braços. – Vamos namorar... – disse ele sorrindo. Ela sorriu também, porém o empurrou levemente: - Precisamos dormir...

 

-Precisamos, mas não agora – e ele a beijou novamente. Suas mãos deslizaram pelas costas dela, indo cada vez mais para baixo. – Sirius!

 

Ele se afastou um pouco dela, olhando fixamente em seus olhos: - Tudo bem... – e a frustração novamente tomou conta dele. – Desculpe tê-la acordado...

 

-Oh...

 

Sirius deu-lhe um beijo rápido, de boa-noite, e virou-se para o outro lado da cama. Ava ficou olhando para as costas dele, também chateada com aquela situação. E era uma situação que ela criara em parte. Por que agir assim contra ele? Seu noivo necessitava de amor. Assim como ela.

 

Resolveu levantar-se na cama e ir ao banheiro, como se quisesse tomar coragem. Olhou-se num espelho grande, respirando rápido. Sim, tinha que fazer. Por ele. Por _eles_. Soltou seus cabelos, deixando-os cair pelas costas. Rapidamente retirou a sua blusa, deixando metade de seu corpo desnudo. Num outro gesto rápido retirou o que faltava. Nua. Suas mãos logo a cobriram, numa atitude instintiva. “Não... não merecemos assim”. E descobriu-se.

 

Lentamente voltou ao seu quarto e percebeu que Sirius se remexia: ainda devia estar acordado. Sorriu nervosamente. – Sirius? - Um resmungo foi a resposta.

 

Agora na cama, ela se aproximou dele, tocando seu rosto. Ele permanecia de olhos fechados, resmungando uma coisa ou outra. Sirius... o amor de sua vida. O homem mais belo que ela conhecia, ou assim ela achava. Sentou-se entre as pernas dele, por cima do lençol, fazendo-o logo abrir os olhos assustado: a visão que postava em sua frente o fez emudecer. Ava tremia levemente, mas inclinou-se até o rosto dele e o beijou. – Eu amo você.

 

-Meu amor...

 

E ela pegou as mãos dele e as colocou em seus seios, guiando-as na forma como queria ser acariciada. Sirius deteve-se em certas partes, de onde percebia que extraía gemidos tímidos da bruxa. Ava também acariciou o tórax dele, sentindo toda a extensão da pele quente.

 

O que houve a seguir foi uma sucessão de carícias, beijos, de recuos e avanços, de medo e de fé, como se andassem à beira de um abismo, prontos a cair, prontos a amparar um ao outro. Ava sentiu um grande prazer, quase pleno, em seu amor com Sirius naquele momento.

 

-Quero fazer você feliz! – disse ela num sorriso encantador.

 

-Você já me faz muito feliz, minha Ava! - e, depois de ter a abraçado, beijou novamente em quase todas as partes de seu corpo. – Minha, somente minha...

 

Então era assim? O amor era uma entrega voluntária, corpo e alma, ao ser amado, sem possessão, imposições, regras, direitos, obrigações? Ver Sirius tranquilo, embevecido ao olhá-la com adoração, tão servo seu quanto seu senhor, escravo e dono, tantas coisas que ela não sabia... E era tão bom não ser usada! Seu corpo sendo dele também, para o prazer de ambos, e o corpo dele que ela queria explorar, testar, amar...

 

“ _Você pertence a ele! Está me ouvindo? – gritou uma senhora enfurecida para uma garota loira.”_

 

-Acho que estou com sono – mas ela ainda sorria.

 

-Eu entendo, meu amor. Mas gostaria tanto de ficar acordado, com você!

 

Ela se aninhou mais ainda em seu noivo e ficou a olhar o corpo magro dele, no quanto ele perdeu peso em Azkaban. Ela acariciou o seu tórax, mesmo assim tão querido, tão desejado. Observou que a pele dele cintilava suavemente, o braço possuía algumas cicatrizes, bem como no rosto, na cintura, nada que poções não resolvessem. Mas algumas eram antigas, algo mais difícil de solucionar. Ainda procurava não olhar diretamente para algumas partes de Sirius, mas sabia que o constrangimento passaria. Como ele dissera, tudo questão de costume. “Você é lindo.” Ela tentou dizer, mas corou ao notar que olhava para o que não “devia”. E riu de si mesma.

 

Ficaram um bom tempo abraçados, cada um sentindo o outro, as vibrações de seus corpos.

 

-Olha – disse ele olhando para a janela.

 

-O quê?

 

Ele sorriu: - Neve!

 

Logo estavam, após se vestirem, no jardim branco iluminado magicamente, brincando de jogar bolas um no outro. – Sirius, seu trapaceiro, você desmanchou meu cabelo! – e fez um biquinho.

 

-Oh, machuquei...?

 

Ploft! E uma bola acertou Sirius em cheio.

 

Ava caiu na risada, fugindo das vistas dele. – Nossa, acho que seu cabelo está TODO branco! – e ria.

 

-Ah, é guerra? – e correu atrás dos risos dela.

 

E passaram um bom tempo sob a neve, sentindo que o mundo finalmente entrava em justiça.

 

>>.<<

 

 

-Molly, deixe-me ajudar!

 

-Ava, por Merlim, fique perto de Sirius! – a matriarca Weasley, com seu indefectível avental agora engordurado, caminhava de um lado para o outro. A preparação daquele jantar estava a todo vapor, elfos extras mexiam caldeirões, picavam legumes, testavam ingredientes, para que tudo ficasse pronto no horário.

 

-Eu também ofereci ajuda – comentou Tonks, que estava a porta da cozinha, ao lado de Ava, mordiscando uma maçã – mas ela também recusou! E olha que sou ótima cozinheira, minha mãe que disse.

 

-Ora, não quero que se sujem, nem fiquem com cheiro de alimentos! – disse Molly, tentando afastá-las. – Você por acaso tomará outro banho?

 

Tonks deu de ombros – Minha roupa está lá em cima, me troco em 5 minutos.

 

-Devia tomar um banho e...

 

-Como? – e ela se cheirou, assustada – Estou fedendo? Ava, eu estou?

 

-Er...

 

-Não é isso, querida! – rebateu a cozinheira – Mas ficará mais fresca e perfumada a hora do jantar. Tenho certeza que Lupin apreciará isso.

 

-Ele tem alergia e vai espirrar a noite toda. – informou rapidamente a auror e a anfitriã sufocou uma risada.

 

-Acho que ela só quer que saiamos, Tonks... – disse Ava, puxando a amiga. – Vamos.

 

Foram até a sala, onde, da janela, puderam ver uma guerra de neve no jardim travada pelos jovens Weasley, Harry e Hermione. Tudo sob comando de Sirius. Lupin, um pouco afastado, apenas ria.

 

-Onde está Sr. Weasley? – perguntou Tonks.

 

-Ele deve estar analisando a biblioteca, juntamente com Dumbledore e Snape – e Ava deixou transparecer tristeza.

 

-Hum... é impressão minha ou ele está aborrecido com você, Ava?

 

-Está – e ela fez uma pausa. – Por causa daquelas fotos. Eu as usei.

 

Tonks arregalou os olhos – Por isso... por isso voltou para Hogwarts!? Uau!

 

-Não tem nada de “uau” nisso! Foi desonesto mas... cada vez que penso, não vejo alternativas melhores.

 

-Isso vai passar, Ava. Ele verá que devemos combater o inimigo com as armas que dispusermos!

 

-E perder a dignidade com isso?

 

-Quem perdeu a dignidade foi ela, não você! É ela que está envolvida com um homem casado, é ela que usa o cargo para interesses deles e não de todos! Olha, para mim é um mal menor, nem se agaste com isso.

 

-Pode ser... – e Ava não quis debater o assunto.

 

-Bom, mudando de assunto... – e seu olhar ficou maroto - como está a vida de casada?

 

Ava riu – Está boa, amo estar em meu lar, meu lugar. Está perfeito, eu diria, dentro das circunstâncias.

 

-E... foi _boa_ mesmo? Muito _boa_?

 

-Tonks! – e Ava sentiu seu rosto esquentar pela impertinência.

 

A auror soltou um riso alegre enquanto Dumbledore, Snape e Weasley desciam as escadas. –Quem ri assim, com tanta felicidade? – perguntou Arthur.

 

-Eu, Sr. Weasley! – agitou-se Tonks, elétrica. – Num ambiente tão feliz, impossível não se sentir contagiado!

 

Uma bola de neve atingiu uma das janelas com muita força, fazendo um enorme barulho. –Oh, quebraram! – lamentou Tonks. – Mas, para surpresa de todos, a janela rapidamente se recompôs, atirando com energia a bola de volta para o grupo.

 

-Uau! Isso é muito bom, muito útil! Vou querer para minha casa, onde compra? –e saiu para o jardim, a fim de solicitar para Lupin.

 

-Severus, Sr. Weasley, Sr. Dumbledore... sentem-se! – convidou Ava, constrangida por estar a sós com eles.

 

-Como sempre, o Sr. Black lidera uma bagunça – comentou Snape notando as brincadeiras do lado de fora. Ele não se sentou e ficou observando em detalhes toda sala.

 

-Eu diria mais que é um divertimento, mas não sei se entende sobre isso... – espinhou Ava, aborrecida. – Vocês querem chá?

 

-Eu aceitaria, Ava – disse Arthur, colocando a mão na barriga – Se for um digestivo, agradeceria. Não ando bem de estômago. – e disse em tom mais baixo: - Muitas preocupações!

 

-Sr. Dumbledore... gostaria de um chá? – e ela olhava para o chão.

 

-Sim, aceito, filha. Com dois torrões de açúcar – e a aparência do diretor era tranquila.

 

Ava voltou a respirar enquanto chamava Kairi, que logo serviu a todos.

 

-Vou ver a Molly, ela sabe do nome de uma planta muito curiosa para essas dores, er... já volto. - e Arthur se retirou um pouco atrapalhado, enquanto depositava suas mãos no abdômen.

 

-Coitado, ele não está bem. – disse Ava – Er... Severus, você não teria uma poção para ele?

 

O professor virou-se para ela e, com um sorriso maldoso, disse: - Ótima idéia, Ava. Posso ir agora mesmo a Hogwarts pela rede Floo, se me permite Dumbledore, e pegarei minha poção stomachus. Não demorarei.

 

Sob o olhar em pânico dela, Snape jogou o pó verde e, dizendo: Hogwarts!, entrou dentro da lareira, desaparecendo em instantes.

 

O diretor deu um sorriso, compreendendo a situação, e continuou a tomar seu chá. Ava, sentada, olhava para o chão, admirando o carpete ali instalado.

 

-O senhor gostou da nossa biblioteca? –começou ela – Eu e Sirius estamos pensando em doar alguns volumes para Hogwarts, alguns livros que seriam muito úteis para os alunos.

 

-Isso é bom, Ava – disse ele a encarando.

 

Ela suspirou, sem ideias para mais conversas. Naquele momento, focou sua atenção em suas unhas bem feitas.

 

-Ava... minha filha – disse o bruxo com voz cansada. – Creio que há um desconforto aqui.

 

-Oh! O senhor não está bem instalado? Gostaria de uma almofada?

 

-Não, não. – e ele fez uma pausa – Um velho tolo pode cometer muitas tolices nessa vida, é claro. É da natureza dele – e ele sorriu. - Eu a amo como a uma filha, Ava. Sempre amei. E dedico muito da minha energia com assuntos que a envolvem, e isso faço por amor. – e ele se corrigiu – Não só por amor... mas digamos que esse sentimento impulsiona e muito minha dedicação a tantos assuntos. Mas... estou decepcionado. – e ele suspirou, como se estivesse ordenando seus pensamentos e emoções.

 

Ela respirava com dificuldade, lutando para que lágrimas não descessem para seu rosto. Um pânico a assolava, de que os convidados entrassem a qualquer momento pela sala e a vissem naquele estado.

 

-Eu entendo, senhor.

 

-Mas o que é a decepção? Uma expectativa! Sim, é isso. Você espera algo e esse algo não é alcançado ou deixa de alcançar aquele patamar que julga ideal – ele franziu o cenho, pensativo. – Mas é justo colocarmos isso em uma pessoa? Alguém que não seja nós mesmos, alguém que tem outros desejos, outros pensamentos, outro destino? É uma carga pesada a que já carregamos, Ava, com nossos próprios código interno de regras, de certo e errado, e por que carregarmos as regras de outrem?

 

Ele sorriu tristemente - Tudo tão óbvio, não? Mas quantas vezes não enxergamos esse óbvio, embalados por nossas ideias e sonhos. Eu... sinto muito, Ava – ele fez uma pausa, constrangido. – Eu quero dizer que estou decepcionado, mas não quero que fique longe de mim, que não venha me visitar, que não me conte sobre você, sua vida. Quero ainda fazer parte de tudo que seja ligado a você, porque a amo muito, minha filha. Espero que ainda aceite esse velho tolo.

 

Ela sorriu, olhando para ele como se pedisse aprovação para abraçá-lo. Dumbledore estendeu os braços e Ava foi até ele. – Desculpe... desculpe... – ela dizia.

 

-Não há o que desculpar, eu que peço desculpas. Depois conversaremos melhor sobre isso, para vermos a melhor solução, se quiser – e o diretor a estreitou em seus braços, enquanto passava a mão pela cabeça dela. – Nós precisamos, depois, é conversar sobre muita coisa, Ava. Nós e a Ordem da Fênix.

 

>>.<<

 

À hora do jantar todos se sentaram a mesa e Ava corou envergonhada por Sirius, que estava com neve nos cabelos, igual a Fred, George e Harry. – Sacode melhor, amor. – dizia ela enrubescida do outro lado da mesa.

 

Harry, que estava ao lado de Sirius, não parava de sorrir. – Foi muito legal, devemos fazer isso novamente amanhã! E Ava deve participar!

 

Ron deu uma risadinha: - O que mulheres entendem de quadribol? Uma ou duas se destacam, enquanto as outras...

 

-Mulheres e professores – acrescentou George, piscando para Hermione.

 

Sirius riu: - E se forem os dois, tanto pior!

 

-Isso é um absurdo! – disse Hermione - Segundo o livro Quadribol através dos séculos...

 

-Eu jogo muito bem e, pelo que saiba, sou mulher! – afirmou Ginny ofendida.

 

Ava estreitava os olhos enquanto olhava para Sirius. “Você me paga.” - Amanhã veremos isso, pessoal – disse ela, que se voltou para Snape, que estava ao seu lado: - E é claro que Severus participará também, e você Remus, Tonks...

 

-Eu não posso – disse rapidamente Lupin, vou ter que cuidar de umas coisas...

 

-Eu também! – falou Tonks, sorrindo.

 

-Obviamente eu também não participarei – disse Snape com indiferença. – Esses esportes são para jovens; depois de certa idade é muito _ridículo_ prestar-se a esse papel.

 

-Xi... – soltou Fred.

 

Molly chegou naquele momento a sala com uma travessa imensa flutuando. Atrás dela vinha três elfos também carregando coisas. – Finalmente! Está uma delícia, já adianto. Vão adorar!

 

-Tem uns que já são velhos desde criancinha – disse Sirius, seguido pelas risadas dos gêmeos. – Molly, pelo cheiro deve estar uma delícia!

 

-Vamos primeiro brindar! – disse Sr. Weasley um pouco nervoso, olhando de Snape para Black.

 

-Isso, brindemos! – disse Snape friamente – Que essa casa esteja nas boas mãos de Ava Sheppard! Sim, há esperança!

 

Ava sentiu seu sangue sumir ao ver a expressão de Sirius.

 

-Brindemos a um novo começo! – falou rapidamente Lupin – e para todos...

 

-Acho um absurdo alguém vir a uma casa para ofender o dono! – exclamou o animago.

 

Molly, olhando aturdida para todos, começou a ordenar, magicamente, a refeição para todos. – Vamos comer em paz, senão teremos indigestão!

 

-Verdade! – concordou Arthur. – Sei muito bem como é...

 

-E o brinde? – perguntou Tonks, já se levantando e erguendo sua taça de vinho dos elfos.

 

Ava também se levantou, erguendo sua taça e fez um gesto para que todos, sobretudo Sirius, se levantassem e fizessem o mesmo. – Vamos brindar a todos nós! – propôs ela.

 

-Vamos brindar – disse o anfitrião – a todos os amigos _verdadeiros_.

 

-Acho mais interessante – contrapôs Snape – brindar a sensatez, a inteligência e a humildade! Ops, desculpe-me, Black, esse brinde o exclui.

 

Sob risadas abafadas dos gêmeos, Dumbledore tomou a frente – Vamos deixar desavenças para mais tarde, se ainda assim o quiserem. Esse momento é de brinde. O próximo será de comermos e conversarmos amenidades. Essa é a regra. Alguém se perdeu?

 

Snape rolou os olhos e Black abaixou a cabeça, em acordo.

 

-Ótimo – e o diretor ergueu a taça, seguido por todos – Sigo o brinde de Ava: brindemos a todos nós, que cada um seja feliz no caminho que traçou! Sejamos felizes!

 

E a última frase foi repetida por todos e depois beberam do vinho.

 

O jantar transcorreu tranquilamente. Sirius foi o centro das atenções, contando anedotas, casos no tempo de colégio, lembranças do James e da Lily, sendo que nesse momento Ava se emocionou. Dumbledore reforçava o que Black dizia, relatando a quantidade de vezes em que ele e Potter iam para detenção. Snape mantinha-se calado na conversa geral, mas vez por vez atraía Ava para uma conversa a dois.

 

-Ava, se quiser poderei ajudá-la nas lições dos alunos. Sou ótimo nisso.

 

Ela sorria para ele, mas tentava prestar atenção na conversa de Sirius, mas Snape exigia novamente a interação da anfitriã: - Que capítulo está ministrando aos alunos nesse período?

 

-Anh? – e ela voltou-se para o professor – Oh, que lição? Depende... de qual ano?

 

Sirius irritou-se ao ver que ela não estava com os olhos postos nele. – Querida, qual era o nome daquela aluna, MacBell? Era gordinha, tinha sardas...

 

-O quê? Acho que era Elena Gilbert.

 

-Ava – era Snape, novamente – eu conheci essa Gilbert, apesar de ser da grifinória.

 

-Conheceu? – e ela voltou-se para o amigo - Acho que sim... ela andava conosco, comigo e com a Lily, antes de seus pais serem... er... mortos.

 

Conversas paralelas impediram que Ava continuasse a ouvir Sirius, que falava: - Amor, não foi ela que teve os pais assassinados?

 

-Eu já informei a Ava sobre isso – respondeu Snape friamente. – Você está atrasado. Então, Ava, ela... – e o professor colocou a mão no braço dela.

 

-RANHOSO! – Sirius sacou a varinha. – TI-RE AS MÃOS DE-LA!

 

Snape sacou a varinha dele também e Lupin, com rapidez, jogou um feitiço no professor, o desarmando. Tonks fez o mesmo com Sirius.

 

-Isso é um absurdo! – disse Ava, jogando o guardanapo dela na mesa.

 

-Melhor será uma troca de lugares – observou Molly, já estudando a mesa. –Er... Professor, troque de lugar com Ginny, isso! Ginny, venha para cá, ao lado de Ron, Fred vá para lá... - e todos se moveram a contragosto.

 

Ao final, ao lado de Harry ficou Ron, seguido por Hermione, Ginny, Molly e Arthur. Do lado oposto, após Sirius: Dumbledore, Fred, Snape, George, Lupin e Tonks.

 

-E aí, professor? – disse Fred, sorridente, ao seu vizinho.

 

-Não poderia querer companhia melhores, Prof. Snape! – falou George, mais sorridente ainda que o irmão.

 

Lupin ergueu-se a mesa e pigarreou: - Quero aproveitar esse momento para fazer um comunicado! – e olhou para Tonks, que também se ergueu. – Eu e Tonks... bom... é um assunto importante...

 

-Fala logo, Moony! – pediu Sirius, que sorria.

 

Lupin abaixou a cabeça, corado, e pigarreou novamente. – Eu e Tonks iremos nos casar.

 

Ava levantou instantaneamente, batendo as palmas. – Oh, que maravilha! – e muitas felicitações se seguiram.

 

-Sim, não é! – confirmou Tonks radiante.

 

-Sim... – continuou Lupin – e já compramos nossa casa. Portanto, o casamento será o mais breve possível!

 

Compraram? – essa foi a pergunta de todos

 

-Onde, em qual região? – questionou Ava.

 

Tonks deu risada: - Ava, somos seus vizinhos! – e a auror deu pulinhos de alegria.

 

-C-como?

 

Então ela entendeu o mistério que faziam. Lupin se casaria com Tonks, morando logo ao lado, e logo se formou na mente dela uma imagem de uma casa aconchegante e linda.

 

-Parabéns! Parabéns! – diziam as vozes a mesa.

 

Imaginou que Harry olhava para ela, talvez inquirindo também um casamento dos padrinhos, e mais pensamentos assaltaram sua mente: eles logo teriam filhos, não teriam que se esconder de ninguém, desfrutando livremente da sua condição. “Ao contrário de mim...”

 

-Muito bem! Deu sorte, Lupin, a Tonks vale ouro! – e a voz era de Weasley.

 

E seria uma felicidade insuportável de se olhar.

 

-Ava, você está bem? Está pálida! – perguntou Molly, a observando.

 

-Er... claro, estou! – e procurou sorrir. – Acho que foi o choque! Parabéns, meus amigos! – e deu a mão a Tonks.

ec

Seu olhar cruzou rapidamente com o de Snape, e o olhar dele a esmiuçava. “Casa de bonecas, casa de bonecas...”

 

Sirius ficou quieto, deixando que o casal brilhasse naquele momento. Ava não olhava para ele. Não ainda. “Ele tinha o direito de ter alguém assim”, deixou escapar em pensamento. “Cale-se, Ava, não agora”, pediu para si mesma. Mas o sentimento já tinha entrado e se acomodado. O sentimento de inferioridade e inveja.

 

Tonks sorria e falava, os planos do casamento, o vestido, sua mãe ficou muito feliz, não dariam festa, haveria um jantar, planejam três filhos, Lupin tentará um emprego no Ministério, se o aceitarem... E havia agora um anel no dedo da auror, de safira, que ela mostrava a todos.

 

-Esse anel... não estava aí. – disse Ava.

 

-Não, eu tirei para não estragar a surpresa! – e ela sorria e deixou escapar uma pergunta indiscreta: – Você terá o seu?

 

Ava ficou pálida. – Não sei, creio que não. Sirius e eu não nos casaremos.

 

A mesa ficou em silêncio, e Ron perguntou: - Por que não se casam logo? Podia ser no mesmo dia do Prof. Lupin!

 

-Quem sabe... – disse Sirius um pouco sério. – Bom, isso merece um brinde, não é? – e ele se levantou, erguendo sua taça. – Aliás, que acham de uísque de fogo? – e olhou para Harry – Menos para os garotos!

 

Seguiu-se uma sucessão de vivas e outros parabéns que Ava não se atentou direito. Agora olhava para Sirius, que sorria. Mas era um sorriso forçado, como entendeu. Ou era o que ela queria ver?

 

Após o jantar os jovens foram ao porão da casa. Lá, Sirius havia montado um lugar para jogos mágicos e brincadeiras, um verdadeiro parque de diversões para os adolescentes bruxos. – Harry, leve-os para lá! – disse Black – Mostre o espelho da sorte e os dardos de fadas.

 

-Você não vem? – perguntaram os gêmeos com olhar implorativo.

 

-Não, agora teremos uma reunião rápida na biblioteca. Mas essa “rápida” sempre se transforma em duas horas, sei por experiência, então...

 

Dumbledore havia convocado todos com certa urgência. Quando estavam acomodados na biblioteca, ele iniciou: - Senhores, chamei-os para um assunto sério e urgente. Pena que Moody nem Shacklebolt não estejam aqui.

 

-Pena mesmo – comentou Weasley, com a mão na barriga, mas desta vez de prazer – o jantar estava uma delícia. Parabéns, Molly!

 

-De nada – e ela sorria corada – Se eu soubesse que, além de ser um jantar em homenagem a nova vida de Ava e Sirius, fosse do noivado de Lupin, tinha feito um bolo!

 

Tonks e Lupin deram as mãos, sorridentes.

 

-Acho que Dumbledore tem algo a nos relatar – cortou Ava de mau humor.

 

O diretor sorriu: - Verdade. Bom... quero lhes falar dos Imortais.

 

-O que têm eles? – questionou Lupin.

 

-Meu caro Lupin, finalmente temos uma resposta quanto a eles. Segundo Moody, os Imortais estão plenamente do lado de Voldemort.

 

Burburinho na sala e ele pede a todos silêncio.

 

-E tem mais: eles pretendem atacar logo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Google feelings... rs
> 
> Comentem, plix!!!! *ficwriter desesperada*


	21. Os Imortais

“ **A coragem alimenta as guerras, mas é o medo que as faz nascer**." E.A.C.

* * *

 

_“-E tem mais: eles pretendem atacar logo.”_

Um silêncio sombrio tomou conta da biblioteca. O desânimo transbordava nos olhares: mais inimigos a tratar, mais problemas. Como Voldemort podia atrair tantos aliados? O que esses aliados estavam esperando? Muitas riquezas? Reconhecimento? Era o que Ava refletia, atônita com uma guerra tão próxima. A paz, a esperada e acalentada paz havia durado por pouco tempo. Olhou Sirius que, atento, escutava as palavras do diretor. As mãos dele seguravam com força a varinha, como se estivesse prestes a lutar.

-Tem ideia de quando? – perguntou ele.

-No começo do ano novo, talvez meados de janeiro. – respondeu o diretor. -Mas pode ser antes. Estão arregimentando o maior número possível. Para ser invencíveis, claro – e ele fez uma pausa: - Moody, em seu último relato sobre os Imortais, havia nos informado que o líder deles, Uther MacLean, não era favorável a Voldemort. Mas o que mudou em relação a isso é que... Ele não é mais o líder. Parece que houve desavenças sérias entre eles e que MacLean e um número ínfimo de seus fiéis foram expulsos do bando. Um novo líder comanda e ele e seus seguidores são agora aliados de Voldemort.

-Qual o nome desse novo líder? - perguntou Snape.

-Ian Kilpatrick. Moody não o conheceu pessoalmente e, com a guerra entre eles declarada, não era mais seguro que permanecesse próximo as tribos.

-O que eles querem com ele, Dumbledore? – perguntou Sirius – O que Voldemort pode oferecer? O quão perigosos eles são?

-Tanto quanto um vampiro possa ser, Sirius. E são muitos. Quanto ao que eles querem, eu não sei com certeza... – e o diretor franziu o cenho, hesitante. – Parece que Voldemort apóia, obviamente, Kilpatrick no comando dos Imortais. E esse apoio redunda em aliança contra MacLean.

-Uma guerra pelo poder entre eles, então? – perguntou Sirius.

-Sim. - Dumbledore continuou: - E também, segundo investigações de Moody, eles não pretendem atacar somente alguns bruxos. Estão pensando em algo maior, que também atinja os trouxas.

-O quê? – disse Tonks, boquiaberta.

-Isso nunca aconteceu! – falou Weasley, erguendo-se. – Será um massacre!

-O mundo bruxo não pode interferir no mundo dos trouxas! – afirmou Molly. – Por que os atacarão?

O diretor meneou a cabeça, incrédulo: - Suspeitamos que isso forçará a sociedade bruxa a aceitar a “salvação” Voldemort. Sim, ele virá, após o ataque, como o libertador – e ele deu um sorriso triste. – Será muito fácil convencer a todos sobre isso...

Molly colocou a mão no rosto, em choque, tentando por em ordem os pensamentos. – Os pactos de paz, todos serão rompidos... pactos seculares... Vampiros atacando bruxos, vampiros atacando trouxas... será um caos!

Tonks levantou-se, andando de um lado para outro: - Temos que detê-los já! O Ministério deve ser avisado!

-Mas Fudge não gostará nada disso... Dessa  _surpresa_ – murmurou Lupin, balançando a cabeça.

-O Ministério, Srta. Tonks? – disse Snape – O que diremos a eles? Que Moody, em segredo, investigou os Imortais, os quais Fudge ignora a existência, e que esses preparam um ataque surpresa? Mandará nos prender, é óbvio, por perturbação da ordem e motim.

-Por isso não gosto dessa clandestinidade! – disse Molly, desolada – Se agíssemos em consonância com Fudge, se ele não fosse tão teimoso...!

-Ele deveria ser informado, mesmo que não acredite – disse Ava. – Ele tem contato com o Ministro trouxa, deve haver um alerta geral!

Snape deu um sorriso sarcástico: - Para a partir daí eles fazerem o que, exatamente? Se esconderem em tocas? Colocarem alhos em suas portas?

-Ava tem razão, Snape - falou Dumbledore. –Mas como diremos isso é o que me preocupa. Ele não acreditará, como falou Severus, e pode nos prender por traição. Creio que devemos nos preparar para uma defesa, e sozinhos.

Sirius propôs uma alternativa: - Eu posso dizer a ele que, em minhas incursões pelo país em busca de uma casa para morar, encontrei um deles. Digo que lutei e soube de umas histórias pela criatura. Só jogarei no ar e, quem sabe, ele morde a isca.

Snape deu risada: - Falará que lutou com um Imortal e que saiu ileso disso? –e ele riu mais ainda – É óbvio que Fudge, mesmo sendo tão tolo, não acreditará.

-Você tem uma ideia melhor?

-Não tenho, muito menos idiotices.

-Há como lutar com um Imortal e vencê-lo, Severus! – disse Ava. – Pela força física, numa briga corporal, usando com inteligência nossa magia.

-Inteligência? Logo, está descartada a idéia do Black – concluiu Severus.

Sirius avançou contra ele e Lupin se interpôs entre os dois.

-Severus! – exclamou a loira muito aborrecida. – Sistematicamente você tem desrespeitado o dono desta casa! Peço que abandone essa postura ou terei que pedir que saia.

O professor suspirou e assentiu discretamente com a cabeça.

-Talvez – disse Dumbledore após os ânimos se acalmarem – a opinião de Sirius não seja perfeita, mas é a única no momento. Fudge necessita saber que essas criaturas irão atacar. Que ele tenha dúvida, mas pelo que conheço dele, uma investigação oculta será iniciada. Mas... Não sei se haverá tempo.

-Portanto, enquanto não há um plano melhor – disse Sirius, – eu farei isso na segunda. Irei visitar nosso amigo Fudge com intuito de alertá-lo para o bem dele.

Snape suspirou sonoramente, mas manteve-se calado. Ava agradeceu aos deuses. – Se ninguém tem opinião melhor... Mas ainda temos problemas: se agirmos com Fudge agindo, haverá três grupos em guerra! Ele com certeza nos tomará como inimigos!

-Eu me apresentarei como voluntário nessa batalha, Ava – disse Sirius. – E vou sugerir mais nomes, se me permitem. Lupin, Ran... Er, Snape. Tonks, Arthur, vocês já são do Ministério. Dumbledore... bom, o seu nome não é benquisto por ele. Molly...

-Não vai dizer que eu não saberia lutar! – e a matriarca levantou-se, indignada.

-Seria bom ter alguém cuidando de Ron e Ginny.

-Oh... verdade. Meus filhos podem ajudar, então, os mais velhos. Tenho certeza que não se oporão.

-Bill e Charlie? [1] Onde eles estão? – perguntou Sirius.

-Bill está no Egito, trabalhando no Banco Gringotes e Charlie está na Romênia – e ela estremeceu – cuidando de dragões.

-Se eles puderem vir seria muito bom. – disse Dumbledore. – Seria uma excelente ajuda.

-Precisamos saber da opinião de outros membros da Ordem – disse Snape. – Minerva, Alastor, Kingsley...

-Tem razão, falem com seus filhos hoje, se possível – falou o diretor ao casal Weasley. – Não encerremos as discussões. Reunião da Ordem amanhã à noite, na nossa Sede.

E a pequena reunião encerrou-se. Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin e Tonks se despediram de todos. Os Weasley ficariam o resto do fim de semana.

-Não sei como escaparemos disso – comentou Molly desolada ao marido.

>>.<<

A noite foi cansativa para Ava, cheia de pesadelos e vozes do passado. De sua cama olhava para Sirius, que estava em pé próximo a janela, como em guarda. Ele estava só com a calça do pijama e com os cabelos em desalinho, o que, para ela, dava ao noivo um charme irresistível. Que vontade de sair de lá com ele e levando Harry! Que fugissem para bem longe, ocultos dos vigias do Ministério ou de Voldemort. Ocultos de todos.

Ava suspirou pesadamente, voltando seu rosto para o travesseiro. Não, não era covarde. Nunca temeu por si própria nas batalhas. Mas um velho e conhecido cansaço a tomava, todas as coisas más outrora sofridas novamente no presente, rodeando-a e em volta de todos que amava. Sirius iria ter que lutar, Lupin, Tonks, os Weasley... todos teriam que lutar, até Harry. E se ela tentasse frear o ímpeto destrutivo de Voldemort, num acordo obscuro? Havia pensado nisso várias vezes desde que soube de toda verdade, quando adolescente. Iria até ele, tentaria outro pacto mágico e livraria o máximo de pessoas com isso. Mas o óbvio sempre vinha destruir seus planos: Voldemort quer, além de poder, é justamente destruir as pessoas que ela queria preservar. E para isso ele contará com os poderes dela.

Sirius se aproximou dela e, sentando-se na beirada da cama, tentou sorrir: - Dorme, querida. Amanhã será um dia cansativo. Contaremos para o Harry amanhã. Tudo.

Ava se virou e colocou a mão no rosto dele, numa carícia suave e terna. –Sim... venha dormir também, nós dois precisamos de um pouco de paz.

Ele se deitou, puxando-a para si. Ela se aninhou nos braços dele, recebendo vários beijos. – Meu amor, vai dar tudo certo – ele disse. - No fim superaremos tudo isso. Eu prometo.

_“-Garota, como dizem... tudo dá certo no final e, se não deu, é porque não é o final ainda - e o garoto sorria para a aluna sonserina._

_-Essa foi a frase mais idiota que já ouvi, Black.”_

Pela manhã, enquanto todos tomavam café, um nervosismo pairava a mesa. Os mais jovens estranharam o clima, com Sirius mal tocando na comida, Ava mordiscando a mesma torrada por meia hora, Molly e Arthur se satisfazendo com apenas chá. Mas os garotos comiam fartamente os itens do desjejum mesmo sentindo essa atmosfera.

Logo Sirius sugeriu que todos fossem explorar os arredores, como o lago e o riacho, e que ele, Harry e Ava logo iriam atrás. – Precisamos conversar algo com ele, não vai demorar – informou o animago, deixando Harry apreensivo.

-Mas está tudo congelado! – disse Ginny fazendo bico.

-Ótimo! – disse Molly rapidamente. - Vejamos se está congelado o suficiente para patinar e, se estiver, todos nós iremos!

-Patinar! - e os olhos de Fred brilharam.

-Ontem utilizamos a rede Floo e conversamos com nossos filhos – disse Arthur para o dono da casa. – Eles estão bem e com saudades. Acho que virão logo.

-Charlie? Bill? – perguntou os jovens Weasleys entusiasmados.

Sirius assentiu com a cabeça para Arthur. Era a convocação para a guerra. – Sim, que bom! Então logo os conhecerei.

-Só falta o Percy, - disse Ron – quando deixar de ser idiota...

-Shh! Mantenha essa boca fechada! – repreendeu Fred, vendo o olhar triste da mãe.

Quando o grupo saiu, Ava sentou-se na sala, olhando para Sirius e Harry.

-Sirius, comece – pediu ela, torcendo as mãos.

Então o padrinho dele contou tudo a ele, hesitando em algumas partes, mas o olhar de Ava o incentivava a prosseguir. E Harry ouviu com atenção todos os detalhes a ele apresentado. Ouviu da maldição de Ava, ouviu sobre os poderes dela. Em como seus pais se aliaram a Voldemort, e sua vida com Sirius não realizada plenamente. O exílio, a prisão de Sirius, a ida do garoto para casa dos tios.

“... foi necessário que você ficasse lá...”

Entendeu sobre a própria situação, da profecia. Ele teria que matar Voldemort. Ou aquele bruxo o mataria. Ou um ou outro. E o que isso implicaria para sua madrinha.

“... tente entender que não podíamos contar...”

Ouviu sobre a morte de Hagrid e o garoto sentiu que choraria, mas a raiva sobrepujou a tudo. Deixou que o ódio se alimentasse das palavras do padrinho, como algo jorrando para dentro de si. Algo venenoso.

“... não havia mais nada que fazer. Soubemos por um dos Comensais...”

Um sentimento se instalou nele, uma raiva, ora aborrecido com os padrinhos, ora com Voldemort. E muitas vezes com ódio de todos. Por que aquilo tudo existia? Por que não era mais simples, como na família Weasley? Lembrou-se que diversas vezes teve inveja de Ron: era pobre, mas os pais ainda eram vivos. Era uma família simples, mas ninguém era amaldiçoado, como sua madrinha. Como ele.

“... uma situação crítica se apresenta agora...”

O garoto via Ava andando de um lado para outro, tentando complementar alguma informação dada por Sirius. Harry deixou a raiva por ela fluir. Droga, por que ela tinha que ser assim, diferente? Por que não podia ser como qualquer madrinha? Pais assassinados, padrinhos encrencados... O garoto ruminava interiormente seu infortúnio, tudo de ruim era pra ele? Via que eles ainda falavam qualquer coisa sobre vampiros, mas Harry já não prestava atenção. Sua raiva se estendeu a sorte de seus pais: eles deviam ter se cuidado melhor! Aí, estariam vivos ainda e com ele. E, então, poderia ter tido uma infância bem tranqüila, sem Voldemort no encalço. Teria tido seu quarto bruxo, um elfo doméstico para servi-lo, livros engraçados, como todo aluno normal de Hogwarts, ninguém ficaria apontando para ele, não seria a “celebridade”, aquele-que-não-morreu. “Droga, droga”.

Ele viu que sua madrinha continuava a falar. Ela era tão bonita, com um olhar tão meigo para ele! Harry sabia que gostava dela, apesar da zanga. Imaginou o quanto devia sofrer com tudo aquilo. Se fosse com ele, talvez tivesse fugido, ido embora do mundo, de alguma forma. Não gostaria de ficar ainda por aqui, como se esperasse a morte chegar, ou que aquele bruxo a pegasse antes. Mas ela ficava. E cuidava de coisas triviais como o uniforme dele, roupas, as lições dele, se estava bem. Dava aulas em Hogwarts. E era uma boa esposa para Sirius, na opinião do garoto. “Agora sei que não podem se casar realmente... que droga.” Mas era como se fossem. Nunca viu o padrinho tão feliz como naqueles dias e percebia que ele rejuvenescia perto dela. Apesar de tudo. Pensou nele também, que sempre se preocupava com Harry, como se fosse um pai de verdade.

Os padrinhos havia se calado e esperavam alguma manifestação dele. O grifinório percebeu que eles estavam aflitos, como se aguardassem algum veredito e, diante disso, teve o único gesto possível: sorriu, mas um sorriso triste.

-Eu sinto muito – disse por fim. – Não acabaremos bem... não é?

-Oh, Harry! – disse Sirius, o abraçando – Estamos trabalhando para que consigamos e... vamos ter pensamento positivo!

-O tal do pensamento positivo não ajudou em nada desde o começo até agora, por que só na conclusão? – e ele se desvencilhou do padrinho, tentando manter uma resolução interior. – Como estou diretamente ligado ao fim de Voldemort e ao seu também, - disse olhando para a madrinha – vou pedir algo.

-O que seria? – perguntou Sirius, espantado com a frieza de Harry.

-Quero participar da Ordem da Fênix.

>>.<<

-Anda logo, Ginny! – disse Fred que andava a passos largos, formando um caminho sobre a neve no bosque atrás do Recanto Black – Vou transformar minhas botas em patins e vou andar nesse lago!

-Será que tem aquele monstro, igual ao do Lago Ness? Seria irado!

Ginny sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. – Parem com isso! Fred, não existe esse monstro, não como dizem...

-Eu sou o George! – e ele rolou os olhos e observou o irmão teatralmente – Ei, acho que sou o Fred mesmo!

-Shh, crianças! – repreendeu a Sra. Weasley enquanto recolhia um pouco de neve – Acho que o inverno será muito rigoroso esse ano... – disse para si mesma.

A garota suspirou, tomando a frente entre os arbustos salpicados de branco. – Mãe, papai foi pro outro lado?

-Ah, foi olhar um Salgueiro que Sirius falou que era igual à de Hogwarts. – respondeu a matriarca, dando uma minuciosa olhada para os lados. - Ron e Hermione foram... para onde foram?

-O Roniquito com Mionezinha?– e risadas dos gêmeos. -Tem uma espécie de árvore que dá fruto em minutos, mesmo com essa neve toda, e ficaram  _curiosos_ , mamãe.

-Oh! Estão os dois, por aí, sozinhos? – e ela bufou – Vou lá imediatamente... Er... É perigoso! Fred, George, tomem conta de Ginny! Já volto! – e ela correu com dificuldade, afundando na neve.

Quando a sós, os irmãos se entreolharam e gargalharam – Você é terrível, Fred! – disse George.

-Você é mais! – disse o outro, piscando marotamente.

Ginny andou mais um pouco. -Olhem, que legal!

Uma grande clareira apareceu para eles, lisa e de um branco luminoso. George se adiantou, pisando com cuidado na borda. – Está firme, eu acho.

-Vá, qualquer coisa convoco um Accio! – disse Fred, com expressão maldosa.

Após transformar suas botas em patins, George deslizou pela superfície gelada, imitando uma dançarina veela. – Olha como sou  _bonita_ , rá!

-Ex-plên-di-da! – e Ginny ria.

Um segundo depois e zás! O Weasley caiu pesadamente. – Mas que droga, acabou-se minha carreira?

-Que inútil! – disse Fred indo ao encontro do irmão – Dá licença, mostro como se faz! – e tentou alguns movimentos difíceis para exibição, o que acabou no mesmo destino que o outro gêmeo.

-Hahahahahahaha – Ginny se contorcia de rir – O Ron precisava ver isso!

Os gêmeos tentaram outra vez, fazendo graça para a irmã. Depois foi a vez dela tentar alguns passos e, sem saber como, fez com perfeição, e sempre que pensava que iria cair, ela conseguia se firmar. – Isso não é o máximo? Ser melhor que meus irmãos? – e rodopiou escorregando pelo gelo. E não viu Fred balançar sua varinha discretamente.

-Quem ensinou isso a você? – indagou o irmão fingindo orgulho ferido – Dean?

-Se ele tivesse me ensinado não sairia tão bem. Maninhos, é um dom natural! – e ela fez mais um rodopio, e deslizou rapidamente para longe.

E um barulho se fez. Um ronco.

-Fred, aqui não! – reclamou George.

-Não fui eu! – e o gêmeo olhava para os lados, para cima e para o chão.

Ginny, sem notar, ainda escorregava com velocidade até toda extensão do lago, vendo ao longe duas figuras que gesticulavam para ela. – Bobões... pensam que irei cair nessa? – e mais execuções, agora não tão perfeitas. Chegou a cair muitas vezes – Devem ter me azarado, droga!

E o barulho novamente. Agora alto.

-FRED, GEORGE, SERÁ O MONSTRO? – gritou Ginny saindo do lago e ficando na margem. Uma névoa começou a se formar naquela região, impedindo que enxergasse o outro lado. Pegou sua varinha e rapidamente transformou seus patins em botas novamente. Ficou em alerta, olhando para todos os lados. – Impossível ter algo aqui! O Sirius deve ter revisto tudo!

Algo se mexeu e ela rapidamente efetuou um feitiço, acertando um arbusto que ficou em chamas na neve. –Ah, não é nada! - e fez outro feitiço apagando rapidamente as chamas. – GEORGE! FRED!

Agora a névoa era mais espessa, cobrindo toda região. Ginny girou tentando perceber onde era o caminho de volta. –Lumus Maxima! – mas o sol negou-se a aparecer, ou qualquer luz.

-GEORGE! FRED!

E, ao longe, ela ouviu os gritos de seus irmãos: GINNY! GINNY!

-É por ali! – disse a si mesma, tentando dominar o pânico. –Vai dar tudo certo, é só uma névoa idiota. – e empunhava a varinha com força.

Andou por uns minutos e a névoa, aos poucos, se dissipou. Olhou em volta e viu que estava novamente no bosque. –Oh... Não é o mesmo bosque! Tsc. Grande Ginny, vai ser o motivo de chacota pro resto da vida!

Tentou retornar por onde viera, mas o bosque não terminava nunca. Nem para o oeste, leste, norte ou sul. –Não é possível, caramba! Eu vim de algum lugar! – e andou em frente, sem saber para onde. –Vou ser motivo de piada – e pisava duro no gelo – outra vez! Que nem naquela vez, do diário de Riddle! Saco!

Vislumbrou novamente uma faixa de névoa mais a frente e suspirou aliviada. – Olha, achei! Rá, Ginny, deixa de ser chorona. Tá tudo certo. – e andou alegremente para a fumaça branca. Chegando nela ela correu, ansiosa por voltar para a mãe – Que mãe o quê! Só estou com saudades... – e correu. Correu. E a névoa se dissipou.

-Oh!

E nada havia. Só mais bosque.

-Socorro! – gritou em desespero. – FRED! GEORGE!

 

>>.<<

 

-Você está vendo ela, Fred?

O ruivo balançou a cabeça, tentando avançar pelo gelo o mais veloz possível, sendo acompanhando por seu irmão. Na outra margem, não havia mais ninguém.

-Ela deve ter contornado – disse Fred. – Vamos retornar!

-Então vamos pelo meio do gelo, é mais rápido! – e George tomou a dianteira, sem esperar pela resposta do irmão.

Segundos depois eles sentem outro ronco. Desta vez muito alto, e perceberam que o gelo estava se rompendo. – Caramba, vamos sair daqui já! Não quero congelar! – gritou Fred.

-Merda, eu não quero é virar comida de monstro! Fora que a nossa irmãzinha vai rir da gente! – e ele patinou mais veloz.

-Então disfarça essa cara de medo!

Mais um ronco e, atrás deles, viram o gelo trincar e abrir pequenas crateras. – Corre! – gritaram um para o outro.

Logo alcançaram a margem, caindo sobre ela arfando. Olharam para o lago congelado e viram que, ao centro, dezenas de pedrinhas de gelo eram atiradas para o alto, criando cascatas cristalizadas. Fred gaguejou: - Por Merlim! Deve ter um monstro aqui mesmo! Putz!

Seu irmão sacou a varinha, conjurando um feitiço para o que quer que fosse. – Para prevenir. – explicou.

Um urro feroz ecoou pelo local e ambos viram uma pata surgindo de uma das crateras. George foi o primeiro a correr, logo alcançado pelo irmão. – Vamos chamar Sirius! Pô, ele disse que não tinha esse bicho aqui! – mas viu que o outro estancou de repente.

-E onde está Ginny? – disse. – Ela pode ser atacada!

-Ah, aí eu tenho é pena do monstro!

-Fred, é sério! Vamos chamar papai e Sirius, rápido! - e voltaram a correr.

 

>>.<<

 

Ginny sentou-se numa raiz de árvore, colocando as mãos na cabeça em abatimento. “Não há lógica, não em uma névoa sinistra que fez de tudo para me tirar de perto dos meus irmãos! Sacana!”. E ela socou a árvore, descarregando a tensão. “Se é alguém tentando algo vai se arrepender! Ginevra Weasley não tem medo de nada!” Como para provar esse pensamento, ela levantou-se com determinação e caminhou em frente, varinha erguida e lábios crispados. – VÃO SE ARREPENDER! – gritou ela para o nada, espantando alguns bichos do bosque.

“Como era mesmo aquela magia que Harry usou no torneio? Tsc...” E sentiu falta de Hermione, para lembrá-la de feitiços. “Se eu parasse de pensar em Ha.... Er, em outras coisas e estudasse mais!  _Quadribol_ anda me tomando muito tempo!”

Naquele momento ela ouve um barulho vindo a sua esquerda e Ginny virou-se rapidamente, mas nada encontra. Outro barulho, agora à direita, e novamente nada. “Está andando em círculos... Por Merlim, alguém me cerca!”

-Quem está aí? – tentou gritar, mas a voz saíra fraca.

-Olá, pequena.

Onde? Onde? A voz parecia que vinha de todos os lugares, uma voz aveludada, e Ginny girava, tentando localizá-la.

-Estou aqui.

A garota se virou mais uma vez e se deparou com um jovem muito bonito, de traços delicados, muito pálido e de cabelos negros. Ele sorriu o sorriso mais atraente que Ginny já vira em sua vida. Quando suas mãos se estenderam para ela, a grifinória não teve dúvidas em estender as suas também. Seu coração não alertou de perigo algum, embalado por alguma fragrância que o rapaz exalava.

-Jovem... está perdida? – perguntou após beijar delicadamente a ponta dos dedos dela.

-Sim – respondeu sem pensar, esquecida de sua varinha em sua mão. Seu foco agora era os olhos dele, negros, com alguns traços em fogo. Ou assim pareceu a ela.

-Será que poderia ajudá-la? Garotas bonitas não devem andar por aí. É perigoso.

Ela observava os trajes dele: roupa de veludo vermelha e preta, algumas jóias douradas adornando as mãos e o pescoço. O estranho e belo rapaz também tinha uma argola em ouro pendente próxima aos seus olhos. Usava belas botas de cano alto que cobriam parte de sua apertada calça preta.

-Eu me perdi e não sei como voltar – falou mecanicamente. - Aqui ainda é o Recanto Black?

O jovem sorriu mais ainda e passou despercebido a Ginny a ansiedade que ele abafava. – Não... Acho que você, sem querer, saiu desse lugar. Diga-me... Esse Black é de Sirius Black?

-Sim... – e ela tentou resistir, mas as palavras saíam antes do pensamento. “Ginny, sua burra, o que está fazendo?”

-E aqui estão também Ava Wezen Sheppard e Harry James Potter?

Ela fechou os olhos, tentando reprimir qualquer resposta e seu corpo reagiu com violência, o coração acelerado e um suor repentino. – S...sim! – e caiu ao chão, exausta.

O rapaz olhava e sorria. Inclinou-se com interesse sobre ela, analisando com atenção o rosto da garota. – Você é bonita... – e, acariciando o rosto de Ginny, afastou com delicadeza os cabelos dela do pescoço. – Quem sabe você precisa é de um incentivo para lembrar onde é o caminho para lá?

-NÃO! –o grito da garota saiu mais como um uivo pelo bosque, afastando o jovem por uns momentos.

-Tola! Vai chamar quem, os esquilos? – ele riu, e sua risada atravessou o corpo da Weasley como faca.

-Me deixa em paz! – e ela sentiu que chorava. – Eu não sei voltar... Se soubesse não estaria aqui! Por favor! Por favor! Não faça nada comigo!

Ginny se sentiu muito estúpida ao implorar e todo seu orgulho se esvaiu, todo seu desejo enfocado em sair de lá com vida. Um medo agudo a alertava, finalmente.

O rapaz já não sorria. Olhava sério para ela e a garota percebeu que a aparência dele aos poucos foi se modificando, os olhos adquiriam uma coloração avermelhada e ela percebeu que suas mãos eram garras.

-Não! – ela tentou gritar, mas vozes ao longe vieram em seu auxílio.

-GINNY! GINNY!

-Demônios! – disse o rapaz, levantando-se e olhando para os lados. – Nossa conversa continuará depois, minha querida. – e completou, enigmático: - Talvez possa me perdoar, em uma próxima vez.

-SOCORRO! – gritou ela de volta, arrastando-se para longe do estranho. – AQUI! AQUI! – e, erguendo sua varinha, tentou atirar fagulhas no céu, o que fez com sucesso. Apontou agora para o rapaz, que não estava mais lá. – Merlim... Onde ele está? – e percebeu que tremia.

Logo ela sentiu os braços de seu pai a envolverem, sua mãe chegando logo em seguida e outros e outros a cercando. Enquanto balbuciava as palavras “monstro, garras, estranho”, uma negridão baixou em seus olhos.

>>.<<

Alguns bruxos escolhidos por Moody, experientes em vigília, circulavam pelo Recanto Black, observando cada centímetro da propriedade, atentos a qualquer alteração ou algo suspeito. A neve que caía em quantidade atrapalhava um pouco a sentinela, mas acreditavam que isso também era um problema para os Imortais.

Ginny estava no quarto, deitada na cama, com Hermione, Harry e Ron próximos a ela. A ruiva olhava para o teto, um pouco envergonhada por ter sido outra vez uma vítima. Uma vontade de voltar no tempo e ter acabado com o vampiro a assaltava. Sim, lançaria feitiços e mais feitiços, o deixaria tonto e, quem sabe, o trazia como recompensa para Sirius e Ava. Seus pais ficariam orgulhosos. Agora a garota sorria para si mesma.

-Ginny? – chamou Hermione – Está com um sorriso estranho.

E a realidade retornou rapidamente. Ainda era a vítima. Tsc. – Nada, só pensava em algumas coisas – e ela se ergueu, ficando sentada. – Gente, conseguiram pegar ele?

-Não – respondeu Harry, com um olhar furioso. – Nem me deixaram ir às buscas, droga! Isso é um absurdo, eu posso ajudar!

-Eu também posso! – falou Hermione, também enraivecida – Mas... são vampiros, não são? Lembro que nos livros diz que não se mata vampiros com magia! Eles são imunes... Como o pegaríamos?

-S-são imunes? – Ron engoliu em seco. – Como se mata, então?

-Com adagas de prata, coisas assim... – a grifinória franziu o cenho – Eu preciso estudar mais... Amanhã sem falta farei isso, em Hogwarts!

-Eu ajudo, Mione – falou Ginny determinada. – Não quero estar despreparada pois, pelo jeito, o perigo me adora.

-Ah, tem outra... – comentou Ron – parece que você escapou de outro perigo. – e ele deu uma risadinha – Fred e George escaparam por pouco do monstro do lago. Você precisava ver a cara pálida deles!

-Tinha mesmo um?!

Ron afirmou com a cabeça. – Mas Sirius não quer que ele morra. Disse que agora é de estimação – e riu.

Ginny coçou a cabeça – Olha... Tinha aquela névoa estranha. Alguém sabe o que era aquilo? Ela estava me levando para o boni... Er... Pro vampiro.

-Hum... Ele é bonito mesmo, como dizem? – perguntou a outra amiga.

-A névoa é algo que a Ordem está debatendo nesse momento – cortou Ron, de mau humor. – Eles estão na biblioteca.

Ginny tentou sair da cama, mas sentiu uma leve tontura. – Não saia ainda! – pediu Harry – Vamos ficar aqui com você! – e isso a fez sorrir: – Tudo bem – e a garota passou a mão nos cabelos nervosamente.

-Preciso contar algo a vocês, incluindo Ginny – disse Harry, um pouco apreensivo. – É muito sério e vou precisar de ajuda.

Hermione aproximou-se dele – Você sempre pode contar com a gente. Pode falar!

Ele pigarreou enquanto Ron e a amiga se acomodavam nas poltronas próximas a cama. – É a respeito de muita coisa. Sobre Hagrid. Sobre o fato de Voldemort me perseguir e... A ligação dele com minha madrinha.

>>.<<

Duas longas horas. Debates, discordâncias, suspiros desanimados. Esse era o resumo da reunião da Ordem que ocorreu na biblioteca do Recanto Black, com o medo embalando todas as coisas. Sirius e Ava acharam melhor ali mesmo, em vez de abandonar a casa a mercê dos invasores. Esperavam, a qualquer momento, o soar do alerta dos aurores. O soar que alertaria a presença dos inimigos.

-Eles já sabem onde é o Recanto! Onde estão Ava, Sirius e Harry! – disse Molly fungando.

-Devíamos ter feito essa reuniãozinha em Grimmauld Place. – disse Snape friamente – Lá, pelo menos, não nos descobririam tão facilmente.

-Aqui ainda protegemos o local, Snape – rebateu Lupin, pálido. Ele pensava em sua casa já pronta, em seu casamento, na sua vida que teria com Tonks. Tudo adiado.

-E-eu se soubesse desses Imortais aqui, nem teria vindo! – queixou-se Mundungus Fletcher, analisando atentamente os objetos da sala enquanto tamborilava os dedos.

Moody tomou a palavra: - Você-Sabe-Quem não iria querer que eles pegassem Ava agora. Ele não deixaria seu prêmio nas mãos de outros. – e pigarreou fortemente – Acho que temos duas suposições: ou vieram mostrar que existem, uma provocação mesmo. Ou... Não eram os inimigos. Sim, podia ser o vampiro do bando MacLean.

-Querendo o sangue de minha filha? Vocês não ouviram as palavras dela? – exaltou-se Weasley.

-Ora... - e Alastor deu de ombros – Vampiros são sempre vampiros.

E a essa altura se perguntavam como descobriram a localização do Recanto, quem havia dado alguma dica, ainda mais que existe o feitiço do Fiel do Segredo.

-Ninguém consegue romper esse feitiço! – argumentou Minerva, que torcia as mãos.

-Nossos poderes não o afetam, como já disse. – falou Moody. - E também há algumas coisas que não podemos deter, como o faro notável dessa raça – e o auror olhou para todos os presentes. – Aquele em especial, que encontrou a jovem Weasley, seguia o rastro do Black. Pelo cheiro.

-Como? – indagou Sirius – A Ginny com meu cheiro?

Alastor rolou os olhos: - Os Imortais têm um olfato notável, como eu disse. O cheiro que está no Recanto Black deveria estar impregnado na garota.

-Eles podem... podem ter achado agora, o local? Enquanto estamos aqui? – perguntou Tonks pálida, não conseguindo evitar o pensamento em sua futura casa. Lupin a observava, como se lesse os pensamentos da noiva.

-Sim – disse Moody. – Mas não creio que é para um ataque agora. Se assim fosse, viriam todos eles, sem perda de tempo.

Ava segurou a respiração, entendendo toda situação. – Minha casa...!

Dumbledore aproximou-se dela: - Vocês terão que sair daqui. Precisam se esconder.

-Não... – e ela sentiu o pânico se manifestar. – É minha casa! Meu lar!

-É muito perigoso – opinou Shacklebolt, em silêncio até aquele momento. – Sirius... Cuide disso.

Ava olhou para o noivo, atônita – Não, não sairemos! Não permito isso, Sirius! Não quero viver novamente como fugitiva!

Ele olhou gravemente para ela, como se ponderasse. Mas a bruxa entendeu que o noivo aceitava a decisão do diretor. – Sirius, sempre será assim? Senhores, – disse se voltando para o grupo – sempre fugiremos? Eu sugiro outra coisa: que nós ataquemos os Imortais, que nós o afugentemos. Eles têm que saber com quem estão lidando!

-Nós só queremos protegê-la... – argumentou Dumbledore.

-Não preciso ser protegida mais do que qualquer um nessa sala. E tenho uma vantagem de ter esses poderes extras. Sim, não adiantará diretamente contra eles, mas devem ser úteis. E essa é minha postura em relação a tudo isso: devemos mostrar força ao invés de fugir, de se proteger. – e ela tomou fôlego, observando a reação de cada um – Se não fizermos isso, atacarão não só meu lar, como o lar de todos aqui. E vocês sabem que estou certa!

O silêncio dos presentes encorajou a bruxa a continuar: - E também percebemos algo muito bom aqui: essa casa tem vida própria. É de consenso que a névoa foi, de certa forma, providencial. A névoa produzida somente NESTE terreno. A casa “sabia” do invasor e tratou de confundi-lo.

-E Black tinha eliminado todos os feitiços estranhos... – acusou Snape, soturno.

-Eu pensei que sim... – Sirius estava pensativo.

-Black e seu ímã para encrencas... – resmungou o professor de poções.

-Mas o Snape simplesmente não se contém! – murmurou Molly para Arthur.

Black se defendeu: - Mas esses feitiços nos ajudaram, não?

-Quase a Srta. Weasley foi morta – disse Snape. – A quem você se refere ao “nos ajudaram”?

-Não é culpa de Sirius o que ocorreu – falou Dumbledore. – E não estamos em um tribunal para julgar o Sr. Black. – e ele fez uma pausa, com expressão dolorida – Amanhã, Sirius, você irá ao Fudge. Vamos ver se ele morderá a isca.

Um burburinho tomou a sala, cada qual com seus comentários e Ava aproveitou para interromper: - Está decidido, então, que eu e Sirius ficaremos nessa casa ainda – e ela não olhou para Black.

-Meus amigos, que vigiam a casa, ficarão  _felizes_ em permanecer por mais tempo aqui. – disse Alastor, irônico. - Está um tempo muito agradável lá fora.

-Estão bem pagos, não? – respondeu ela, irritada - Senhores, temos um pedido a fazer, eu e Sirius - e esperou que todos se silenciassem. - Queremos que Harry integre o grupo. Por favor, se acalmem! – pediu após a agitação das pessoas – Ele... já sabe de tudo. Contamos para ele ontem.

-O quê? – disse Snape – Você realmente fez isso? O que eu disse não a convenceu de nada?

-E ele pediu para participar da Ordem. – continuou Ava, ignorando Snape. - Nós concordamos, mesmo que seja só para estar a par de tudo que acontece. Harry é um dos maiores interessados sobre o assunto Voldemort. Não tem como ele ficar de fora, ele já tem quinze anos. Não digo que participe dos combates, ou do que quer que seja... mas que comece a se preparar. Chegar aos dezessete anos será muito rápido, não tenham dúvidas disso.

-Mas agora é só um garoto, Sheppard! – disse McGonagall desapontada. – Ele merecia não saber disso no momento. Ele tem é que se concentrar nos estudos e...

-Estudos? – Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha – Ele armou um grupo ridículo de treinos, e aqueles estudantes, com Potter de líder, treinam na Sala Precisa. Umbridge ainda não descobriu. Vocês querem falar de estudos ainda?

-Como você sabe disso? – perguntou Minerva, surpresa.

-Legilimência, é claro. Potter está sendo treinado para bloquear essas invasões, e devo dizer que ele é um péssimo aluno. Tem a namoradinha, esse grupo, o quadribol... Tudo inutilidades.

-Algo normal para idade dele, Snape – respondeu Sirius. – Coisas que você nunca teve, não é mesmo?

Ava franziu o cenho – Sirius, você sabia disso tudo?

Snape deu um sorriso – Sim, ele sabe.

-Bom, isso é um assunto a ser tratado com a diretoria de Hogwarts – falou Dumbledore, irônico. – Quero saber se Potter pode ser admitido como  _ouvinte_ na Ordem da Fênix.

O casal Weasley se entreolhou, não querendo ser os primeiros a opinar. Tonks logo ergueu a mão em concordância. Lupin, a contragosto, também assentiu. Moody deu um sorriso estranho: - Uma hora ele tinha que saber e começar. Eu voto por sim.

-Por mim... – disse Kingsley – desde que não espalhe as coisas por aí. É algo muito sério e pode comprometer a todos nós.

-Feitiços de segredo tem vários, Kin – disse Moody. – Mesmo que ele quisesse, ficará calado.

-Todos anuláveis por magia – murmurou Shacklebolt para si mesmo.

E todos acabaram concordando, exceto Snape, que deu de ombros: - O mal já está feito.

-Então – disse o diretor – que chamem Harry James Potter a essa reunião.

Foi Sirius quem buscou Harry e, quando o garoto chegou à biblioteca, sentiu-se intimidado pelos olhares postos nele.

-Bom, Harry – disse Dumbledore, sério. – Pertencer a Ordem da Fênix não é motivo de felicidade. Infelizmente, o que nos leva a ter reuniões eventuais são os problemas que Voldemort tem causado e a ameaça que ele representa, algo de seu pleno conhecimento, assim nos informaram. Fique claro para você que, por enquanto, não terá que fazer nada. Nenhuma missão lhe será confiada. Apenas será um ouvinte do que será relatado e, por que não, um aprendiz. Efetuaremos um feitiço de silêncio sobre o que for tratado aqui e, claro, somente com os membros da Ordem poderá comentar. Somente – ele fez uma pausa, observando as feições de Potter, que se mantinha impassível. – Pois bem, acho que aceitou.

-Senhor, quero fazer tudo que está ao meu alcance para derrotar Voldemort. – e Harry engoliu em seco. - Esse é meu maior desejo.

-E deverá se preparar, Harry. Sobretudo com aulas de oclumência. Peço que se dedique mais.

O garoto abaixou a cabeça, hesitante. – Tudo bem. Prometo me dedicar.

-Potter, tem certeza disso tudo? – perguntou Minerva.

-Sim, senhora – respondeu o garoto a encarando. – Não posso ficar sem saber do que acontece, coisas que me dizem respeito. Quero aprender a derrotar Voldemort mas... Sem prejudicar minha madrinha. Eu vou descobrir um jeito – e olhou para Ava: - eu prometo.

Dumbledore o encarou por uns momentos – Você receberá um feitiço de segredo. Por precaução. - e, erguendo sua varinha, lançou uma mágica dolorida no garoto. – Calma, já passará.

-Não foi n-nada – mas ele se sentia tonto.

-Oh, Harry... – disse Molly com a voz embargada.

-A reunião está encerrada – informou o diretor. - E todos sabem o que fazer: procurar o máximo possível de informações sobre Kilpatrick. Sirius: amanhã, no gabinete de Fudge. É isso.

E, um a um, foram se retirando pela rede Floo. McGonagall, antes de se retirar, olhou bem para Potter, a ponto de deixá-lo constrangido: - Sinto muito que as coisas são como são. Acho que é só isso que se pode dizer sobre o momento atual.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, concordando. “Era só isso que faziam?” Mas Harry queria ação. Ficou imaginando o quanto demoraria um daqueles vampiros chegar perto novamente do Recanto Black, ele sentia que desejava isso. Poder despejar todo seu ódio e frustração em cima de um deles.

Dumbledore o cumprimentou discretamente, como se o analisasse. – Contenha seus ímpetos e tudo dará certo. – E o garoto tomou um susto: ele lia pensamentos? “Oh, legilimência!”

-Não. Está bem óbvio em suas feições – e o diretor, sorrindo, se retirou por último, atravessando a lareira.

>>.<<

 

Os passos que ressoavam naquele corredor em Hogwarts não pareciam reais. Tudo estava mais silencioso, próximo ao recesso de fim de ano. Muitos alunos já tinham sido dispensados, indo para suas casas passar as festas. Alguns alunos ainda ficariam, por recuperação ou por não ter para onde ir.

-Sr. Weasley é melhor estudar – disse Ava, enquanto caminhava com Harry e seus amigos. 

-Mas eu estudo! – disse Ron, inconsolável. – Mione até me ajudou em alguns trabalhos...

-Ron! – cortou Granger.

-N-não... Ela não  _fez_ , só me ajudou. Mas mesmo assim fico para recuperação? – e ele estava desolado – Minha mãe vai me matar!

-Se houver esforço nessa recuperação, você passará e tenho certeza que sua mãe não ficará tão brava assim. – disse Ava sorrindo, condescendente. – Hermione, ajude-o a estudar no Salão Comunal. Quero conversar algo com Harry.

Potter olhava friamente para todos, de mau humor. Fez um muxoxo ao saber que teria que conversar com ela. “Que ótimo.”

-Harry, - tornou Ava, assim que ficaram a sós – sei que está sendo difícil para você. Creio que você apreendeu tudo que foi dito somente hoje e as coisas devem ter ficado pior.

Imagina, estou ótimo – disse ele, chutando uma parede. – Só... Preciso de um tempo.

-Oh, sim. Tudo bem, querido.

Ele olhava para os lados, visivelmente incomodado. Corujas atravessando o céu nevado o distraíram por uns momentos.

-Ei, gostaria de pedir algo, Ava. De presente. Pode ser?

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, espantada. Harry nunca havia pedido nada a ela, mas sorriu: - Claro! O que gostaria?

-Quero que me ensine a lutar, aquilo que você aprendeu quando estava fora. Quero saber de tudo.

Passado o choque inicial, Ava achou razoável o pedido dele. Avaliou que Harry estava ansioso com o momento do embate contra Voldemort e não percebeu a mágoa que estava instalada nele. – Sim... Ensinarei. Sirius também poderá fazer isso – e ela fez uma pausa. – Seus amigos já sabem sobre o que contamos?

Ele meneou a cabeça afirmativamente, olhando para o chão. – Hermione quer ajudar nas buscas na biblioteca.

-Que bom. Falarei com ela, então, mais tarde. Para ver em qual horário ela poderá pesquisar. E... Você arrumará suas coisas e irá pra casa, ou ficará com seus amigos até a véspera de Natal?

-Ficarei aqui, se puder. Acho que Ron precisa de ajuda. – e ele olhou para os lados: - Posso ir?

-Claro! – e Ava estendeu as mãos para abraçá-lo, mas o afilhado já tinha dado as costas e se dirigido para a casa Grifinória. – Tchau, Harry...

Ele ainda se virou rapidamente: - Até mais.

“Onde está meu doce Harry?” – perguntou-se a bruxa, suspirando, vendo o garoto sumir pelos corredores. “Melhor dar um tempo a ele.”

Na saleta de Snape, Ava tomou um chá, enquanto comentava sobre os imortais: - Não entendo como esse Kilpatrick pode se aliar a Voldemort apenas para tomar o poder de MacLean. É óbvio que será destruído quando não for mais útil – e olhou pela janela, observando o manto branco da paisagem.

-Quando se pensa que tem a vida toda pela frente, alguns erros são visto como realmente são: ações, tentativas. – disse Severus enquanto escrevia algo sentado a mesa. – Mas o que me intriga é saber onde está o Sr. MacLean... – e segurou o punho no mesmo momento em que disfarçava uma careta.

-É ele? – ela notou que fazia um tempo que o amigo não comentava do bruxo das trevas.

-Sim. Uma palestra  _agradável_ terei hoje à noite, portanto. Não imagina o trabalho que dá recusar, sem realmente recusar, as investidas de Voldemort em relação a você.

-Como assim?

-Ah, Ava... Seqüestrá-la, matar Black, matar Potter. Seria uma prova e tanto para mim, se fizesse alguma dessas coisas... Ou todas.

Ela engoliu em seco – Ele propõe isso? E como recusa?

-Primeiro: você é poderosa demais para um seqüestro. Eu seria morto e você voltaria sã e salva. Matar seus queridos? Também eu seria morto e uma Sheppard enfurecida mataria todos os comensais dele. Bom, acho que isso o convenceu  _um_ _pouco_ . Mas está ficando cada vez mais difícil.

Ava sorriu para ele. – Obrigada. Sei que sua tarefa não é a mais fácil.

-Não, mas sou o único capaz de exercê-la.

Ela rolou os olhos e mudou de assunto: – Por que os filhos de Molly não chegam logo? Sempre adiando a chegada! Precisamos de reforços, ou sucumbiremos.

-Eles não podem largar a vida deles de uma hora para outra, se querem fazer isso com o máximo de discrição – respondeu Snape indiferente. – Black já falou com o Ministro?

-Sim, e parece que não mordeu a isca.

-Sim? Surpreendente – e mantinha a expressão impassível.

-Segundo Sirius, o ministro Fudge acolheu as notícias com certo desdém, terminando por rir e batendo nas suas costas, dizendo: “Sr. Black, deixe tudo nas mãos desse Ministério. Temos uma equipe de altíssimo nível” etc. “Estamos preparados, mas agradecemos pela oferta. Não me esquecerei disso, pode apostar!”, essas coisas – e ela meneou a cabeça. – Ele até perguntou sobre nosso casório, quando seria, até ofereceu um juiz de paz.

Snape suspirou: - Fudge cobrando o casamento? Deve estar ávido por distrair a sociedade com amenidades; as bodas de Black e Sheppard seriam um excelente e fútil assunto, que perduraria por alguns meses nos jornais e nas mentes... E sim, ele acreditou no seu  _namorado_ . Vamos ficar atentos aos próximos passos do Sr. Ministro e nos aliados secretos de Voldemort dentro do Ministério.

-Noivo, Severus – corrigiu ela. - Se há pessoas no Ministério a favor de Voldemort, talvez não haja esperança – e ela olhou para fora da janela novamente. -Bom... Tenho um convite a fazer. Haverá uma ceia de Natal no Recanto Black. Sim, lá. Você está convidado e virá – e ela virou-se para ir embora. –Ah, não se esqueça do meu presente – avisou à porta, sorrindo. – Lembre-se: é Natal!

“Lembremos”, pensou Severus.

>>.<<

O Natal no Recanto Black foi combatido por todos os amigos do casal Black e Sheppard. Alegações sensatas de perigo iminente foram proferidas, mas Ava quis demonstrar força ao inimigo tendo uma confortável noite de Natal. Sirius, que no primeiro instante foi contra, acabou cedendo. Ele percebia que a noiva agarrava-se a toda manifestação de “família” e “lar”, como um símbolo de estabilidade e amor, e achou que tirar isso dela agora seria crueldade. “Ou uma tremenda dor de cabeça para mim”, pensou. Pagou, então, uma quantidade dispendiosa para mais bruxos vigias cuidarem da propriedade, formando num total de 18 patrulhando os arredores, todos recomendados por Moody.

Os enfeites de Natal no Recanto limitaram-se a casa e ao jardim próximo, com luzinhas de várias cores que circulavam a habitação, bonequinhos bruxos pendurados que bocejavam, sorriam e alguns até cantavam e guirlandas com folhas que se mexiam.

Ava tentou organizar sozinha a ceia natalina, mas a oferta irrecusável de ajuda de Molly acelerou todo processo. O elfo doméstico Hoge, após o término dos enfeites, ajudou também na cozinha ao lado de Kairi. –Não é muita coisa que estamos preparando? – questionou Sheppard, olhando a quantidade de comida pronta.

-Nunca é demais, Ava! E conheço meus filhos e o seu afilhado: aqueles são magros de ruim! – e riu satisfeita após ver o resultado do trabalho.

O jantar transcorreu calmamente, mas Sirius notava alguma tensão vinda de Arthur e ele compreendia: fora a filha dele que quase fora morta. Ficou pensando se não era muito tolice terem feito essa festividade lá, ou mesmo terem feito qualquer coisa. Suspirou ao ver sua noiva do outro lado da mesa, sorrindo, preocupada em agradar a todos. Seus olhares se cruzaram e ele tratou de ocultar qualquer desagrado com um belo sorriso. Com uma coisa Black se espantou: Snape estava sisudo e calado, respondendo apenas a algumas coisas que lhe era dirigida. Sirius duvidou que o professor tivesse se redimido e procurou acreditar que fosse cansaço ou melancolia. Ou os dois.

Na hora dos presentes os Weasley entregaram primeiro os dos seus filhos: cada qual um belo suéter com a letra “W” escrito. Outra vez. Um sorriso amarelo permeava o rosto de todos. –Hermione, Harry, vocês também terão os de vocês! – e ela segurou a bochecha de Potter: - Nunca me esqueceria de nenhum! – Para o restante Molly entregou belos cachecóis que se transformavam em xale, caso necessitassem – Ideia dos meninos. Não são adoráveis?

Snape, enquanto analisava o seu, deu um meio sorriso que, para Lupin, lembrou um cachorro rosnando.

Ava e Sirius distribuíram seus presentes a todos os Weasley, mais Hermione, Harry, os amigos Remus e Tonks e Severus Snape. Este recebeu o presente com indiferença e a amiga teve que insistir que abrisse: era um lindo sobretudo negro, de tecido caro, que se ajustava magicamente ao corpo do dono. Snape esboçou um sorriso fraco em agradecimento. – Er... Tome, também comprei algo para você.

Ela abriu com entusiasmo um pequeno pacote que continha uma caixinha. – O que será? – perguntou a bruxa retirando o último lacre – Oh! – era um lindo anel com uma pedra negra que cintilava estranhamente. A amiga logo o colocou em seu dedo. –É lindo, Sev! – e ela o abraçou, beijando o rosto do amigo.

Sirius observava um pouco afastado, respirando profundamente. Um movimento com sua varinha, e zás! Snape cairia ao chão, sem respiração, longe de Ava. Ele sorriu maldosamente com essa perspectiva, mas, um segundo depois, estava ao lado da noiva, encarando o desafeto. – Vejo que deu um anelzinho para ela... Hum, uma pedra negra. Quer protegê-la?

-Não ousaria... Ela não está em  _boas_ mãos? – e Snape sorriu com escárnio, afastando-se do casal.

-Oh, Ava, que lindo! –disse Tonks ao receber o dela, um lindo vestido prateado para festas. –Também comprei um para você e para o Six, mas não sei onde coloquei! Juro que, assim que achar, mando entregar. O Rê me ajudou a procurar, mas nem assim...

-Tudo bem – a anfitriã ria. – Moony, gostou do seu? – era uma pasta muito bonita de professor, em couro importado, com dezenas de repartições mágicas.

-Adorei, Ava, mas... Quem disse que vou lecionar?

-Ora, devemos ser otimistas. Hoje é um dia que estou otimista, meu amigo – e, diante do sorriso dela, Lupin não teve coragem de contestar.

-Bom, Ava, obrigada por tudo, mas já vamos – disse a auror. – Vou pra casa de mamãe, e Remus também irá. Um jantar em família, hein!

-Fico feliz – e a loira a abraçou com sinceridade. – Vão lá, a sra. Tonks deve estar ansiosa.

Harry estava em um canto com Ron, admirando o próprio presente que ganhara dos padrinhos: um livro muito curioso, sobre as magias mais antigas e poderosas. Nele havia uma seção para testes, o qual o bruxo podia lançar as magias que quisesse como treino, sem prejudicar-se. O ruivo mostrou também o que ganhara: uma linda capa com um brilho discreto e elegante, ajustável ao tamanho do dono. – Nunca tive uma dessas na vida... na verdade, nunca tive uma capa!

-É bem bonita – respondeu o outro, lembrando-se das capas que possuía.

-Agora as garotas babarão por mim – e riu, atraindo a atenção de Hermione. – Ano que vem, me aguarde!

-Bonita capa – disse a amiga se aproximando com olhos intensos.

Ele deu de ombros – É só uma capa, Hermione – e piscou para Potter. –E o que ganhou?

Ela desembrulhou um pacote, mostrando um lindo colar de ágatas – Muito chique, não?

-Minha tia Muriel usava um desses – comentou Ron fazendo careta.

-Ron! – censurou Harry, vendo o olhar indignado da amiga.

-O quê?

Hermione deu-lhes as costas e foi para perto de Ginny, que estava mostrando a todos seu vestido azulado que Ava dera. Os gêmeos exibiam o cheque que Sirius havia dado a eles. – Agora podemos pensar em montar nosso negócio, junto com aquele outro dinheiro e...

-Que dinheiro, George? – perguntou Molly, franzindo o cenho.

-Nada, mamãe – respondeu Fred. – São algumas economias nossas – e deu um cutucão no irmão.

-Acho que todos estão felizes – comentou Sirius no ouvido de Ava.

-Estou achando o Harry estranho... – disse ela em voz baixa, observando o afilhado. – Desde que contamos... Ele está distante de mim. Não sei...

-Eu conversarei com ele mais tarde, querida. Prometo – e beijou-lhe a testa suavemente.

A comemoração estendeu-se até madrugada, sobretudo pelos jovens, que se divertiam com adivinhações mágicas juntos à lareira. Snape já tinha partido, Arthur havia se recolhido e Molly dormia numa poltrona, com um prato de doce ao colo. Sirius comandava as brincadeiras, inventando personagens novos para os enigmas.

Ava, com os olhos cansados, levantou-se: - Querido, já vou dormir. Não, fique aí com eles. Meninos, tem mais pudim lá na mesa de jantar – e sacudiu Molly: - Não quer dormir lá em cima, numa cama? – a Weasley agradeceu com um sorriso sonolento.

Enquanto subiam as escadarias, Molly notou o anel da Sheppard: - Pedra negra... Não lembro o que sei sobre isso, mas me dá calafrios.

Ava sorriu: - Severus quem me deu. Sirius disse que era para proteção. – e deu de ombros. – De qualquer forma é lindo - e do alto da escada a loira divisou um Harry sorridente com seus amigos, numa redoma invisível na qual ela não conseguia mais entrar.

>>.<<

 

Era o começo de outro ano, e a madrugada descia sobre o Recanto. Os únicos barulhos ouvidos são de passos dos vigias e alguns sussurros desferidos, muxoxos de tédio.

-Espero que esse ano que começa nos seja favorável – disse Ava, enquanto passava uma esponja pelos braços.

Sirius, que estava com ela na banheira, a ajudava passando outra esponja com bastante espuma nas costas dela. - Será como terá que ser. E não pensemos nisso agora... – e ele se encostou melhor nela, passeando uma das mãos pela sua cintura.

-Hum... Isso é só um banho, Sr. Black!

-Com você tão perto? – e ele riu – Só se eu fosse muito idiota.

-Você nunca prestou mesmo.

-Tinha dúvidas ainda? – e ele passou a esponja um pouco abaixo do umbigo dela, observando a reação da noiva. – E adoro quando você estremece.

-Sirius! – e ela corou.

Ele beijou o pescoço dela, simulando uma mordida – E contente-se com essa imitação de vampiro.

Ava virou-se para ele, intrigada: - Não me diga que está com ciúmes dos Imortais?

Ele riu e deu uma suave mordida, desta vez no ombro – Sirius Black não tem ciúmes.

Ela rolou os olhos, jogando espuma no rosto dele. – Sim, um poço de autocontrole. Se anjos existirem, estão todos vendo agora esse  _predicado_ .

-Hum... Será que eles verão isso aqui? – e puxou Ava para si, beijando-a profundamente. –Podíamos fazer algumas coisas diferentes... Sabe, alegrar a platéia angelical.

Ava o empurrou levemente, franzindo o cenho. – No que está pensando? Sirius, eu sou uma mulher de respeito...

-Eu sei... – e ele fez um muxoxo maroto – Seu respeito está garantido. Estou pensando em algumas coisas... Por Merlim, você precisa ter aulas com o Sr. Sirius Black, Sra. Black!

Ava cruzou os braços, e disse em tom de desafio: - E o que o grande Sr. Sirius Black vai ensinar que a pobre Ava Sheppard não conheceria? Er... E não falo de experiência empírica e sim teórica.

Ele se aproximou do ouvido dela e cochichou por um momento, o bastante para ela colocar a mão na boca, assustada. –Sirius! – e ele soltou uma gargalhada.

Naquele momento ouvem um barulho estranho, como passos apressados.

-Sirius? – e Ava ergueu-se automaticamente, buscando seu roupão de banho.

Ele também se levantara, segurando sua varinha [2] enquanto se dirigia para o quarto. Inspecionou o local, encaminhando-se para o corredor. Ava correu logo atrás, levando o roupão dele: - Vista-se! – sussurrou ela, e ele se cobriu rapidamente.

Outro barulho de passos e perceberam, nitidamente, que era no andar térreo. Sirius fez sinal para ela manter-se em silêncio e ele olhou ao pé da escada, onde nada havia. – Ava... – sussurrou ele – vá até ao quarto de Harry. Entre no sótão e só saia quando eu falar, sim?

-Nada disso! – respondeu na mesma voz miúda – Ficarei com você!

Ele a segurou pelos braços, olhando firmemente para a noiva, mas outro ruído faz os dois se agacharem, olhando para os lados: agora parecia que algo estava perto demais deles.

Ava abriu a palma de uma das mãos, surgindo nela uma adaga afiada de prata. Entregou a Sirius, fazendo com que outra surgisse para si. – São  _eles_ que estão aqui?! – indagou quase sem voz.

Ele meneou a cabeça em concordância e empunhou a adaga com firmeza, mantendo sua noiva próxima a ele. –Vamos aparatar para Hogsmeade e lá pediremos...

-Só conseguiremos fora daqui! – Ava sentiu entrar em pânico – Não se consegue aparatar dentro dessa propriedade!

Sirius fez um muxoxo frustrado e, num átimo, a segurou pelo braço e caminharam apressados até o quarto de Harry – Vamos fugir pelo sótão... Vamos! – sua voz quase não saía – Lá tem como escapar, pelo que me recordo...

No quarto de Harry, ele ainda se lembrou de pegar um casaco do afilhado para ela – Vai estar frio lá fora.

-E você? – perguntou a bruxa enquanto enfiava os braços por dentro da roupa.

-Não há tempo! - e ele, num agitar de varinha, abriu o alçapão e encaminhou a noiva pela escadaria estreita. – Rápido, Ava!

Já dentro do sótão, viram o alçapão fechar-se automaticamente, sem intervenção mágica. Ou não. – A casa, Sirius... Novamente.

Outra saída no teto permitiu que ambos escapassem pelo telhado escorregadio. O sopro gelado da noite chocou a bruxa, que imediatamente começou a tremer. A neve acumulada cedeu ao peso dos bruxos, deslizando com força até o chão. – Maldição! – praguejou o bruxo. Ambos caíram no solo suavemente, olhando atentamente para os lados. A escuridão da noite tornava a cautela impossível. – Acho que devemos seguir à direita – determinou ele.

-Sirius, tropecei em algo... – Ava tremia mais ainda de frio, sentindo seus pés endurecidos. Ele logo verificou que era um dos guardas, aparentemente morto, e que estava caído na neve.

-Ava, vamos correr... Consegue?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e foram correndo em direção a escuridão, e Sirius a puxava pela mão, tentando ganhar velocidade. – Vamos... Rápido.

-S-sirius, meus pés... Não sinto...

E ele se maldizia internamente por não ter pegado nenhum calçado de Harry para ambos, pois ele também sentia seus pés dormentes. – Ava, acho que estamos perto. Concentre-se, meu amor, só mais um pouco!

Ela redobrou a corrida, tentando esquecer a dor nos membros, mas galhos de árvores agora encontravam seu caminho, arranhando sua perna como facas. Seu roupão estava parcialmente destruído e agradeceu aos deuses por vestir aquele casaco. Sirius não aparentava estar com frio, mas Ava suspeitou que ele devesse sofrer mais que ela, visto que estava apenas com o robe de banho.

-Acho que estamos quase lá... – disse ele entusiasmado, quase sem voz, erguendo sua varinha e iluminando fracamente o ambiente – Está vendo o salgueiro? O nosso portão... É só atravessá-lo e...

Mas um ruído interrompeu a comemoração. Outro ruído. E mais outro. Como se fosse de passos rápidos. Logo uma profusão de estalidos encheu o lugar e Sirius segurou no braço de Ava: - Não conseguimos... O que for acontecer, não se entregue!

Ava respirava com força, uma fumaça branca saía de sua boca contra sua vontade. Ela não enxergava de onde, mas sabia que estavam cercados. Uma vontade imensa de dormir a acometeu, como se um feitiço a dominasse. “Loucura...” Seu corpo pedia por uma boa cama, lençóis quentes, água quente, enquanto seus pés adormeciam por completo afundados na neve e nem dor ela sentia mais, nem sequer tremia.

-Ava?

A voz estava longe. Ela olhou e não enxergou. Só neblina, espessa, sombria. Algumas sombras surgiram do nada, eram do tamanho de homens, se mexiam como homens.

-Não ousem atacar-nos! Vamos matá-los sem piedade! – era Sirius? A voz estava estranha, pastosa.

Uma sombra ao seu lado erguera uma varinha, luzes saíram dela, mas as outras sombras continuaram onde estavam. Ava teve a impressão que ouvira risos. Um braço a envolveu pela cintura, enquanto seu corpo quedava levemente em outro corpo. Ela ainda sentiu um coração bater. “Sirius... ajudar Sirius...” Olhou para sua mão, que aparentava ser feita de névoa e tentou se concentrar em magia. “Pre-ci-so me esquentar...” e repetiu esse pensamento diversas vezes, como num mantra.

-Abaixe essa arma, caro bruxo. Somos muitos, como pode ver.

“Esquentar... esquentar...”

A voz, que era melodiosa, continuava: - Ela sairá machucada. Pense nisso e pense rápido.

“Esquentar... agora!”

E então, como se tivesse mergulhado numa banheira de água morna, seu corpo esquentou de maneira muito agradável. Os dedos de seus pés formigaram e, finalmente, ela pode mexê-los, mesmo com certa dor. O formigamento subiu para suas pernas, indo para seu tronco e braços. Uma dor de cabeça latejou em suas têmporas, e ela por fim pode enxergar a sua volta, sob a luz fraca da varinha.

Um grupo significativo de homens encapuzados na escuridão a cercava e a Sirius. Percebeu que nenhum deles portava arma alguma, ou estaria essa muito bem escondida. Logo soube quem falava com seu noivo: era um dos belos imortais, totalmente encapuzado, e parecia o líder do grupo. Seria Kilpatrick? Ou MacLean? Tanto faz... Ambos eram perigosos e inimigos. Naquele momento sentiu Sirius a puxando mais para perto dele e ela podia perceber a tensão nele.

“Use o cérebro, Ava.” – pensou rapidamente.

Num movimento rápido, desvencilhou do bruxo e ergueu sua mão para abaixá-la furiosamente e com força, girando a sua volta. A neve depositada no chão foi lançada para o ar, em direção ao grupo de vampiros, como numa onda. Sirius aproveitou a distração deles e ergueu sua varinha para o alto, conjurando um feitiço: - Lumus solem!

Uma luz intensa iluminou a propriedade, tal como se fosse dia de verão, cegando por um momento a todos, inclusive os bruxos. – Vamos, Ava! – e ele puxou a bruxa, que agora corria a toda velocidade lado a lado com Sirius.

Algo se movera a sua esquerda e, num movimento instintivo, Ava conjurou outra adaga e a lançou com força para o que quer que fosse. Rapidamente fez surgir outra arma em sua mão enquanto dirigia seu olhar a sua possível vítima.

Mais um segundo e outro ruído, desta vez a sua direita: seu noivo avançando contra uma rápida sombra que estava atrás dele. – Sirius...

Algo se encostou em seu braço e, rapidamente, ela desfere um golpe as cegas, tentando acertar um possível rosto. Parou de correr e uma olhada apurada a fez perceber que não havia ninguém próximo a ela, a não ser seu noivo. Virou-se para Sirius e o viu correndo em direção a uma árvore, como se procurasse seu oponente.

-Sirius, eles estão brincando conosco? – gritou raivosa. Ela percebia que, mesmo na luz intensa, eles conseguiam se esconder.

E uma voz agradável ecoou mais uma vez: - Por que faríamos isso?

Ela se virou em direção ao som, e o ambiente continuava vazio, restando apenas os bruxos.

-Vamos até os portões... – disse Sirius a puxando pelo braço – Não temos como vencê-los, só nós dois.

Mas o caminho estava impedido por um belo homem alto, roupas elegantes, de cabelos desalinhados e olhos vermelhos.

-Vim em paz – avisou ele, olhando para outra adaga de prata na mão da bruxa. – Você matou um dos meus homens, Srta. Isso não foi nada gentil.

– E você matou nossos guardas. Gentileza por gentileza – respondeu Ava entredentes.

-Eles não estão mortos, - a voz mudou para um tom desdenhoso – apenas dormindo.

Sirius aproveitou a distração do Imortal e lançou sua pequena espada com força contra o invasor. Este desviou levemente para o lado, deixando que a arma passasse a milímetros de seu braço. – Iremos resolver isso à força? Não terei direito a uma conversa preliminar?

-Onde estão seus cúmplices? – questionou a bruxa.

-Meus  _aliados_ estão aqui – respondeu ele, apontando para o lado dos donos da casa.

Sirius virou-se, deparando outra vez com uma quantidade considerável de vampiros, agora sem capuz, muitos visivelmente com sede. Sede de sangue. Ava avaliou mentalmente se conseguiria deter todos. “Ou lutar ou ser prisioneiros.” Mas sabia que não venceria, não com Sirius sem o treinamento adequado. Ficar e morrer? Pensou em Harry: ela tinha que viver.

-O que vocês querem, exatamente? – indagou Sirius, tentando ganhar tempo. – Creio que, se quisessem, já teriam iniciado uma bela luta. Foi Voldemort que mandou vocês aqui?

O imortal pareceu quase feliz com as perguntas dele: - Não, não viemos lutar. Viemos aqui oferecer nossos préstimos.

Ava ergueu a sobrancelha, incrédula: - E por que acha que aceitaríamos, senhor... Kilpatrick?

Ele riu, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. – Não, não. Sou MacLean. Uther MacLean.

Sirius o avaliou rapidamente, tentando adivinhar se essa informação era uma boa notícia ou não.

E o imortal se aproximou deles: – Preciso de sua ajuda ou morreremos. Inclusive vocês.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] – mantive os nomes deles no original. Por que? É bem mais bonito! rs  
> [2] olha, sem pensar besteira, hein.. rsrs


End file.
